Kit and Fox, French or français version
by mugu
Summary: Naruto n'avait pas d'autres choix que d'envoyer Kurama dans une autre dimension. En conséquence, Kurama fut envoyé dans le passé avec le corps de Naruto. Comment va-t-il interagir avec les autres humains ? Quelles sont ces nouvelles sensations ? Hiatus/Réécriture prolongé jusqu'en 2014 (mais toujours d'actualité, juste très long). Développement lent...
1. Le prélude à la destruction

Bienvenue chers lecteurs.

Kit and Fox s'inscrit dans une trilogie qui est un très très long projet dont le montage s'élèvera probablement au delà des deux millions de mots, soit environ 2000 pages de word. Cette histoire se déroula sur une période de trente ans à partir de l'évènement initial qui forme toute la série et que je vous laisse le soin de découvrir dans ce prologue.

Avertissement: One and only one time travel from the Kyuubi (Kurama), Fem!Naruto. This story takes place after a hypothetical end of Naruto

Cette fan-fiction subit également une réécriture massive qui peut ressembler à un chantier vu de loin, donc merci de patienter la fin de celle-ci qui se terminera l'année prochaine (2013).

Le prologue a été corrigé par la beta reader Amy W . Key

**Etat de la réécriture:**  
>Chapitres terminés et corrigés: Prologue<br>Chapitres partiellement écris: 3,4  
>Chapitres en projet actuellement: 7,10,11,12<br>Chapitres en réécriture: 9,10,11,12,13,14,15,16,17,18,19,20,21,22,23,24,26  
>Les chapitres qui ont conservé l'ancienne numération et l'ancienne mise en page n'ont pas été réécris...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue :<strong>

**Le prélude à la Destruction**

* * *

><p>Quelque part, dans un paysage dévasté dépouillé de toute trace d'humanité, un adolescent blond aux habits déchirés rampait devant un homme masqué assis sur un rocher. Autour d'eux, d'énormes tentacules grisonnants formaient une spirale entrelacée où tout apparaissait s'écrouler. Il n'y avait alors qu'un champs de ruine, de désolation et damnation.<p>

L'individu narquois se dissociant de ce funeste paysage éclata soudainement de rire avant de se lever de son séant. Il se rapprocha alors lentement du jeune adulte allongé au loin. Celui-ci claqua la terre de ses bottes en fer remplies de rouille qui dégageaient pleinement l'ignominie de son être. Sa cape effilochée camouflait son apparence fluette, mais on pouvait distinguer à travers son attirail sa silhouette squelettique et fripée. Il répandait son poison à chaque enjambé, où sa cape virevoltait nonchalamment sur ses épaules craquelées.

Arrivé à sa portée, le gisant démuni au sol leva ses yeux vers lui, crissa ses dents, serra ses poings en face de lui et racla la terre, puis laissa dans son sillage une marque s'apparentant à celle d'une griffe ciselée. Et devant ce spectacle affligeant d'impuissance, le porteur du masque se gaussa froidement. Il le toisa de haut avant de s'agenouiller devant lui alors qu'il le fustigeait avec des yeux emplis de mépris :

« Alors ? N'étais-tu pas censé fermer mon clapet ? »

Sa réplique n'accueillit que le silence ; l'adolescent ne faisant que détourner la tête de son adversaire, honteux de son échec, car il ne pouvait répondre de manière digne et fière comme il en avait avant l'habitude de faire.

-Hahaha, que tu es pathétique ! Quand tes amis sont encore en train de se battre, tout ce que tu fais seulement est de manger les pissenlits par la racine !

-Ne me sous-estime pas ! rugit le blond en se débâtant contre l'homme drapé de noir.

-Le Kyuubi, n'est-ce pas ?! Uhuhuh... Ne t'inquiète pas ! Tu seras le prochain sur la liste lorsque j'en aurai fini avec ton petit frère, annonça son persécuteur extatique de son écrasante victoire.

Sur ces mots, le personnage vicieux au visage dissimulé, faucha alors d'un coup de pied le flanc de sa victime, qui décrivit ainsi un soleil, avant que celle-ci ne retombe sèchement face contre terre.

* * *

><p>Dans une cave, l'adolescent qui était sévèrement blessé résidait près de son coéquipier dénudé ; l'hôte de la Huitième Bête. De l'extérieur, on pouvait entendre des cris, des explosions suivies du silence, d'un terrible silence...<p>

Dans ce mutisme d'hécatombe, jouant le rôle d'un chef d'orchestre, le vicaire des enfers leva ses bras qui concrétisèrent une valse déchaînée. Des sigles en émergèrent pour s'inscrire dans une morose symphonie sur le front d'un Boudha estropié, doté de neufs yeux ténébreux dont deux étaient refermés. Au cours de cette lascive et lancinante hymne au chaos et à la destruction, le seul survivant du carnage se noyait dans son sang et dans l'obscurité, où tout ce qu'il pouvait faire ; était de ressasser continuellement d'amères pensées :

« Obscurité, solitude, tristesse, je suis seul désormais... »

Toutefois, cette fois, dans le vide de son âme, une voix s'interposa hors de lui et sembla alors l'envelopper dans une renaissante vigueur.

- Debout renardeau ! l'encouragea celle-ci.

- Mes amis sont morts, j'ai failli à ma mission, je mérite de mourir... rétorqua-t-il fataliste, sourd à l'entité familière et amie.

- Arrête de t'apitoyer sur ton sort et bats-toi pour nos vies !

À cette sèche tirade, une main parut se hisser des denses ténèbres, comme animée par la volonté du Démon _qui n'était plus_. Néanmoins, celle-ci finit par retomber au sol... sans vie.

- Je suis si _fatigué_... Pourquoi ne me laisses-tu pas me reposer en _paix_... dormir sereinement... Kurama...

- Tais-toi ! Je ne veux entendre de telles _sottises_ de ta part ! N'est-ce pas toi qui m'as sans cesse bassiné avec ta stupide bravoure, ton enthousiasme d'imbécile, et ton _optimisme_ dégénéré ?! Rappelle donc toi Naruto ! Remémore toi _tout _ce que tu as vécu, _tout _ce que tu as affronté, _tout_ ceux que tu as vaincus ! Crois-tu que je te laisserai ainsi t'abattre sans te battre ?! Tu es mon _hôte_, et je refuse que mon réceptacle soit une telle _chiffe_ molle. _Tu_ n'es pas un _lâche _Naruto, donc bats-toi !

**Bats****-****toi !**

« Bats-toi... » mugît faiblement une voix du corps inerte.

Le baron de la corruption se détourna soudainement surpris d'entendre pareil bruit dans la cohorte de son chant funèbre, mais il retourna immédiatement à ses affaires voyant que son prisonnier ne bougeait toujours pas. Hors, un dialogue qu'il ne pouvait entendre faisait bel et bien rage dans l'enceinte des deux âmes qui se combattaient viscéralement, et qui ne pouvait se voir de l'extérieur que par la main droite de l'adolescent qui se crispa soudain :

- Me battre Kurama ? Que crois-tu que j'ai fait pendant des heures et des heures ?! J'ai fait tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir avec Bee, Kakashi, Gai, mes amis, tous ! Et pourtant, il était bien trop fort pour nous... Bien trop fort...

Lorsque Naruto ouvrit des yeux vides pour verser une larme de désespoir, le renard à Neuf Queues, _son _renard sembla se matérialiser au dessus de lui dans toute sa grâce et sa splendeur cramoisie. Ses neufs queues immenses et majestueuses s'éventèrent sur son derrière dans une guirlande de fourrure rousse démesurée.

Et même Naruto pâlit à la vue de cette si belle et puissante créature baisser la tête vers lui, à la fois compatissante, triste, et déçue.

Trompée.

- C'est tout ? Est-ce seulement pour cela que tu m'as changé, que tu m'as changé moi, ma nature et notre relation ? Tout ça pour ça ? Pour qu'on finisse condamnés à ne rien faire d'autre que voir ce _monstre aux yeux rouges _gagner ; avec moi aspiré dans une entité multiple et toi, mort à la suite de ce transfert... Est-ce vraiment ce que tu veux, Naruto ?

_Est-ce vraiment ce que je veux ? _

Naruto déglutit, puis hocha la tête, avant de refermer les yeux où il pouvait désormais distinguer distinctement le Kitsune.

Ils se trouvèrent projetés dans l'âtre de leurs esprits liés, à la frontière entre leurs deux communes âmes, réunies en symbiose... en osmose...

Dans une seule et même personne...

Naruto rouvrit les yeux puis contempla autour de lui une mer de nuages.

- Regarde autour de nous, et dis moi que ce que tu vois ? interrogea le renard en écartant ses pattes dans un large éventail.

En bas d'eux, il pouvait voir son corps. Ils flottaient en l'air, tout deux, eux ; le possesseur et le possédé. Aux extrémités de leur champs de vision, à l'horizon, se dissociait de l'obscurité imposante une masse lumineuse. Une auréole de lumière, d'espoir, isolée dans une petite parcelle de terre où celle-ci pulsait régulièrement, sereinement, au loin... Celle-ci s'éloignait sans cesse, de manière irréfutable... Au delà du désert de Suna, des plaines de Iwa, des montagnes de Kumo, des marécages de Kiri, et même des forêts titanesques de Konoha. Ils paraissaient trôner dans un panthéon divin, où tout semblait être à leur portée. Ils étaient libres, libres comme l'air, libres de tout lien terrestre, de toute aliénation morale.

Ils étaient... simplement...

Purs...

Et pour Naruto, seule une réponse était possible :

- Rien.

Un sourire cynique se matérialisa sur le visage du Kitsune.

- Rien ?

Naruto hocha la tête.

- Dans toute cette immensité, sais-tu ce que je vois seulement, moi, Naruto ?

Naruto le fixa sans rien dire et le sourire de Kurama s'agrandit en retour.

- Moi, je vois un merveilleux jeune homme, je vois le seul humain que je n'ai jamais respecté, je vois le seul humain qui a daigné même me comprendre. Et sais-tu ce que je ressens en te voyant ainsi Naruto ?

Le blond aux yeux bleus, répondit à la bête aux yeux rouges d'un sourire amer.

- Oui...

Le renard acquiesça.

- Ceci ne te ressemble pas Naruto de baisser les bras ainsi. Je le sais car j'ai vécu quinze longues années en toi, quinze années où je n'ai fait qu'essayer de te soumettre à moi, quinze années de rancœur et de haine... Mais sais-tu ce qui m'a dissuadé de haïr Naruto ? Sais-tu ce qui m'a poussé à changer ?

« Moi ? »

- Oui, toi Naruto. Et je refuse qu'un tel gâchis se réalise alors que j'ai finalement trouvé une telle personne de confiance, un tel ami, affirma franchement le renard en plongeant les yeux dans les siens.

« Un ami... »

Des larmes apparurent dans les yeux bleutés du garçon et chutèrent de ses joues dans une myriade de fines perles dorées telles une pluie sans goutte.

Lui orphelin, lui qui dans son village avait toujours été seul, et où nulle personne ne lui avait avoué un tel amour.

On l'avait souvent méprisé pendant son enfance de par sa nature. On avait réussi à le comprendre au moment où il arriva à prouver finalement sa valeur en tant qu'être humain. On était enfin parvenu à le respecter lorsqu'il démontra qu'il possédait l'âme du shinobi. On l'avait révéré une fois qu'on avait remarqué qu'il avait la trempe d'un héros.

Mais personne, personne ne lui avait avoué un tel amour dénué de toute autre pensée. Un amour pur, un amour seulement dirigé vers lui, uniquement pour lui. Il avait déjà partiellement entrevu un pareil amour dans le passé, lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte de la fille qui l'avait suivi et admiré durant toute sa jeunesse, mais ce n'était pas ce qu'avait attendu Naruto, malgré son antique soif de reconnaissance désormais assouvie.

Non...

Ce qu'il avait désiré ardemment, c'était avoir quelqu'un à qui se confiait, quelqu'un qui pouvait le ressembler, quelqu'un qui avait partagé les mêmes choses que lui. Personne ne l'avait compris jusque là. Personne n'avait compris ce qu'il avait attendu des autres, de son entourage, de ses amis. Dans Sasuke, le Uchiwa renégat, il avait cru voir une telle lueur d'espoir, mais non, lui-même ne l'avait saisi dans sa quête de vengeance.

Personne n'avait saisi...

Jusqu'à Kurama, personne ne l'avait si bien compris. Personne ne l'avait soutenu ainsi lorsqu'il avait baissé les bras. Personne. Personne ne lui avait tant donné en échange sans rien réclamer en retour.

Car Kurama était son _miroir_, son autre _lui-même_.

Comment pouvait-il l'abandonner ? Comment le pouvait-il alors que son ami lui se battait encore pour lui, dans l'espoir de le convaincre à agir ? Comment pouvait-il laisser son défaitisme prendre ainsi le pas sur son amour pour lui, si ce n'était son propre amour pour lui-même ?

Une idée émergea alors de son esprit, et puis de là, une étincelle rayonna de ses yeux irréels et azurés, comme s'ils réverbéraient la flamme de sa vie revigorée.

Un dernier devoir l'attachait encore à ce monde...

- Je peux au moins faire une dernière chose pour toi, et pour énerver cet enfoiré. Mais tu n'apprécieras pas...

Et bien sûr, Kurama rétorqua avec le sourire diabolique qui était sien.

- Je suis disposé à faire n'importe quoi pour agacer ce bâtard aux yeux rouges !

Cependant, il ne connaissait pas encore les conséquences de ce choix terrible...

Et un pauvre sourire naquit entre les lèvres de Naruto.

_Ah Kurama, et ses vieux maniérismes..._ pensa-t-il alors que le renard l'écoutait encore ; _quel plaisir en dépit de la situation désespérée..._

- Alors viens Kurama, accompagne moi dans notre repère secret.

Ensemble, dans un plongeon vertigineux, ils ré-rentrèrent dans son esprit.

* * *

><p>L'immense renard à neuf queues suivait silencieusement le jeune homme vers le fin fond d'une cage. Sur leur passage, des colonnes s'élevaient d'un liquide orange inondant le sol. Un sceau au dessin complexe était apposé sur le sombre mur derrière les barreaux de l'ancien pénitencier du renard. Naruto déposa délicatement ses doigts sur les sigles finement entrelacés. Il semblait nostalgique, épris de regrets et soulagé à la fois. Avec ses doigts, il défit les nœuds peints sur le dessin. Un fil bleuté émergea du sceau et se dissocia en deux liens distincts.<p>

Kurama continuait de le regarder avec incompréhension mêlée de curiosité.

- Par l'enfer, qu'es-tu en train de faire, jeune renard ? Un sourire mystérieux s'afficha sur le visage du blond

- Eh bien... Je suis en train de te libérer de ce sceau.

Cette révélation sonna Kurama.

- Quoi ?! Mais-

Une main se posa sur son museau.

- Chut Kurama... J'ai pris ma décision, tu m'as convaincu... Et tu connais comme moi les conséquences de cette décision...

Ils se regardèrent gravement.

- Tu mourras n'est-ce pas ?

_Il _acquiesça amèrement.

- Quoi que je fasse d'autre, cela ne changera rien pour moi.

D'énormes pattes s'écrasèrent au sol alors dans un fracas épouvantable.

- Et tu penses sérieusement que je serai capable de le vaincre ? Au moment où je sortirai, ce suceur de cervelle va m'hypnotiser avec ses au combien maudits yeux.

Kurama détourna la tête en crachant les yeux étrécis de colère. « Putain de monstre aux yeux rouges ! Je les hais de toute mon âme... »

Naruto hocha la tête dépité en retour.

- Non, tu ne comprends pas Kurama, mon père a placé un sceau spécial qui permet de...Euh...

Le garçon sembla s'empourprer furieusement, comme s'il avait subitement repris sa nature d'origine. Le renard à la fois étonné et amusé d'une telle réaction se contenta de répondre apparemment agacé :

- Eh bien quoi ?!

Il réussit à décrocher un sourire des lèvres de Naruto.

- Cela t'envoie dans une autre dimension pour éviter que tu ne rentres dans une folie furieuse.

…

- Hahaha ! Ha Ha ! Ha... Joli renardeau, que c'est bien joué, il ne sera pas capable de compléter le Juubi si je ne suis pas là ! Quelle ingéniosité ! commenta le renard admiratif.

- Ouais... Mais je ne sais pas où tu déboucheras, et cela m'attriste quelque peu. Tu peux tant être envoyé à la fin des temps qu'au commencement de l'univers... annonça Naruto muni d'un sourire triste.

- N'importe quel endroit loin de lui sera mieux que rien déclara l'animal avec certitude.

Une larme dégoulina de la joue Naruto et l'adolescent s'agrippa à l'une des pattes du renard qui lui froissa les cheveux, épris regret.

Ils profitaient de leurs derniers instants ensemble.

- Kurama...

Le renard baissa la tête vers lui.

- J'espère juste que tout ira bien pour toi... clama finalement Naruto en se nettoyant le visage de ses ruisselantes larmes.

Kurama ferma les yeux et...

Il prononça sérieusement son _serment_.

- Je suis désolé_ petit_... Pour tout le mal que je t'ai fait... Je te _promets_ que si j'ai la chance de rencontrer ton autre toi ; je l'_aiderai_, et _ce_, quoi qu'il _advienne _!

Il se pencha alors vers l'adolescent pour mieux le voir. Les yeux étrécis, il ne fit que regarder l'adolescent sans nul bruit, mutisme en hommage au sacrifice qu'accomplissait son partenaire envers lui.

Naruto plissa ses lèvres et hocha la tête avec peine. Il enfouit alors sa main entre les vibrisses de l'animal pour lui indiquer qu'il n'avait plus aucune rancœur envers le renard... Que cela avait été pour le meurtre de ses parents, ou les diverses tentatives de le corrompre et d'annihiler les siens et même le calvaire qu'il avait enduré pendant son enfance... Naruto lui avait déjà pleinement pardonné... Car il avait vu avec les différentes luttes de volonté avec lui que Kurama n'était en rien responsable des actes qu'il avait commis.

Oui... C'étaient les humains qui l'avaient corrompu dans leur haine, cercle de haine que Naruto s'était efforcé pendant toute sa vie passée de faire disparaître à jamais. Cela avait été la promesse qu'il avait effectué envers son défunt parrain, Jiraiya, en lui promettant d'apporter une paix éternelle au monde.

Mais il avait échoué... Il avait failli au monde et par ses actes mêmes, il avait commis un terrible crime ; puisqu'il avait entaché une terrible responsabilité à son seul et unique ami encore en _vie_ :

Kurama...

…

Ils baissèrent mutuellement leur yeux dans le silence de leur réunion.

Et il lui répondit enfin après ce lourd silence.

- Ouais... D'une certaine manière... Adieux... Mince, je n'ai jamais été bon dans les séparations, je me rappelle de la fois où Sasuke nous a quitté...

En levant ses yeux au loin sur l'épais brouillard qu'offrait leur cellule, Naruto se remémora les moments de sa vie, car il savait qu'il allait bientôt dépérir.

Kurama crissa ses crocs et ses griffes sur le sol.

- Ne parle pas de ce bâtard, c'est juste un autre de ces monstres aux yeux rouges ayant participé à ta chute ! tonna-t-il dans une vengeresse rage.

Des éclairs rougeâtres émergèrent de ses longues incisives, réclamant réparation des précédents crimes des ennemis de son ami.

Naruto le calma en posant une main sur son museau.

- Tu as raison Kurama...Mais... prononça-t-il doucement en fermant les yeux. Nous devons nous quitter maintenant, Madara va bientôt en terminer avec le Hachibi...

De grands yeux humides répondirent sa tirade :

- Au revoir, jeune renard, je suis heureux de t'avoir connu !

Kurama versa enfin une larme de sang pour son ami, son frère, sa lumière. Kurama lui caressa tendrement le visage avec sa longue langue râpeuse, pour s'imprégner à jamais de sa senteur. Naruto fut impressionné tout au fond de lui par le panel d'émotions que le démon arriva à exprimer. Il n'avait alors jamais réalisé à quel point ses liens étaient profonds avec lui.

Il lui sourit une dernière fois en laissant planer sa main en l'air.

_Kurama ne doit pas mourir avec moi !_ se dit-il dans l'esprit de son esprit. _Il a encore une longue route à parcourir..._

Sa main se referma dans un bruit sourd.

Déterminé.

Il se retourna soudainement vers le sceau, le déchira, et conjura un étrange jutsu avec des signes de main. Une lumière aveuglante enveloppa son monde, résultante de la fissure inter-dimensionnelle et...

Kurama se volatilisa.

Dans son âme, Naruto commença à se dissoudre. La lumière qui rayonnait de lui fut la plus belle que ce monde n'avait jamais connue. De multiples trous noirs surgirent de ses bras et jambes. Il scruta une dernière fois l'extérieur, il ne vit qu'un monde dévasté. Il ne regretta pas son choix...

* * *

><p>Une aura rouge émana de Naruto, puis s'éteignit. Naruto relâcha un dernier soupir discret. Un fier sourire était placé sur ses lèvres. Il avait fait tout ce qu'il avait pu. Son visage était blanc comme la neige, du sang coulait de sa bouche, un héros était mort ce jour.<p>

Et c'était pour la bonne cause.

Madara interrompit ironiquement son chant funèbre. En se retournant vers Naruto, en posant la main sur son cou, il testa son pouls. Jamais de sa longue vie l'homme immonde ne fut si énervé qu'à cet instant.

Il hurla.

* * *

><p>Kurama sentait qu'il se dissolvait peu à peu dans l'après monde. Ses membres s'étiraient, s'élongeaient pour se raccourcir indéfiniment, et finement... Il ne voyait rien, et seul un doux blanc uniforme le menait lentement mais sûrement au travers d'un couloir en filigramme vers sa destiné...<p>

* * *

><p>Fin du prologue.<p> 


	2. Un vieux nouveau monde

**Chapitre 1 :**

**Un vieux nouveau monde...**

* * *

><p><em>Sur un champs de ruine, de désolation et de peine, une femme à la manne d'or se dissociait de ce lieu par sa prestance et sa force se dégageant de son corps d'albâtre. Celui-ci pulsait régulièrement une aura zébrée qui la recouvrait d'ambre écarlate. Son kimono jadis d'un bleu pâle était désormais teinté d'un rouge vif qui appartenait jadis au sang de des ennemis. Elle n'avait comme ornement que le serre-tête de sa mère qui trônait dans l'opulence de sa chevelure cuivrée. Celle-ci s'épandait derrière sa fine apparence d'elfe jusqu'à ses hanches raffermies et rebondies où partaient ses puissantes jambes qui la maintenaient debout et statique...<em>

_Alors, sa douce poitrine s'emplit d'air pour l'expulser dans un râle insonore et inodore se perdant dans cet univers de silence et d'opprobre. Son arc formé d'énergie pure tomba en poussière éthérée et de même, son bras gauche fléchi et son autre membre tendu vers l'avant s'abaissèrent lentement..._

_La flamme de ses yeux bleutés s'éteignit définitivement..._

_Puis elle ferma les yeux résolument..._

_Car elle avait gagné..._

_Enfin gagné..._

_..._

_Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux lasse, elle considéra au loin l'homme qui l'avait menacé durant toute son existence... Celui-ci avait péri ici-même par son ultime technique, où son âme damnée avait été scellée à jamais au plus profond de la terre. Elle avait rempli sa tâche ; sa mission même, et sa destiné ; survivre. Cette victoire avait eu toutefois un prix terrible, celui de la condamnation des êtres auxquels elle avait le plus tenus._

_Et il en restait un qu'elle devait encore achever..._

_Elle regarda derrière elle ; il n'y avait rien._

_Elle regarda devant elle ; il n'y avait rien._

_Il n'y avait que la mort, un océan de mort qui la faisait chavirer dans un sentiment d'immense amèreté et de gâchis... Un terrible gâchis dont était responsable un seul homme qui gisait solitaire dans ce désert de vie._

_Cet homme, avait été autrefois l'être le plus craint et le plus puissant que le monde avait connu en son rang, lui qui avait porté le titre du Seigneur de la Destruction..._

_L'Avatar de l'Abnégation._

_Le fixant les yeux étrécis, elle resserra sa poigne sur le petit ninjato pourpre, puis elle s'élança dans sa direction avec flegme..._

_Alors qu'il l'attendait sereinement..._

_Si bien qu'elle continuait toujours d'avancer vers lui..._

_Et qu'il patientait toujours autant..._

_Jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à son niveau où elle s'arrêta dans sa marche funèbre qui cadençait de ses pas la mort prochaine de son frère._

_Puis leurs yeux se rencontrèrent._

_Ils se contemplèrent alors dans un mélange de résiliation, de rancune difficilement contenue, et surtout d'une affliction abominable qui parcourait l'essence même de leur matière..._

_Et où elle lui témoigna enfin amère : _

_ _« _Est-ce fini ? _»__

_Sa bouche s'ouvrit pour ne dévoiler qu'une voix âpre et gutturale :_

_« Oui »_

_Elle hocha la tête._

_ « Était-ce réellement nécessaire ? Je veux dire... Toutes ces morts ? N'y avait-il pas d'autres choix ? »_

_Il cligna des yeux un moment à cette question qui lui avait déjà été mainte fois posée dans le passé. Il révolutionna alors son regard autour de lui et acquiesça en silence. Sur son regard ne transparaissait aucune émotion autre qu'un terrible fatalisme qui ne s'écartait que pour laisser place à une tristesse infinie._

_Il déglutit profondément._

_« Oui... » murmura-t-il doucement en fermant les yeux pour ne laisser transparaître ses émotions conflictuelles, __« c'était plus que nécessaire ; c'était mon devoir même... »_

_Elle lui retourna un sourire tremblant et vacillant._

_ « Sommes-nous vraiment obligés d'en finir ainsi ? » _

_Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il s'extasia une dernière fois devant sa resplendissante beauté ; ses cheveux bouclés qui retombaient sur sa tunique étroite contenant son corps musclé qu'il considérait parfait. L'assurance qu'elle prenait dans chacun de ses actes lui semblait se provenir d'une divinité étrangère à ce monde. Elle incarnait pour lui la meilleure de ses œuvres ; sa seule réelle rédemption..._

_« Oui.. » croassa-t-il faiblement encore en tendant la main vers le visage de cette déesse majestueuse. Elle, qui portait sur ses joues sa marque._

_La marque du Renard._

_Au moment où sa main établit le contact, il la sentit se transir de froid puis se retirer sèchement de lui. Il soupira, laissa retomber sa main inerte et moite, torturé qu'il ne pouvait plus la toucher sans qu'il ne provoque une telle réaction à son égard._

_Il continua anéanti :_

_« Tu dois le faire... Pour lui... N'oublie pas notre serment... »_

_Elle se souvint du sien, et du crime irréparable qu'il avait commis, ainsi que de leur accord..._

_Elle le regarda longuement durant un temps qui parut durer une éternité. Il paraissait si frêle dans cette carcasse desséchée, démunie. Sa peau était jonchée de blessures et son torse ployait sous le vent torride qui parvenait du Nord et qui les tourmentait d'une complainte infinie. Sa vie comme son sang s'échappait continuellement de son corps, fuyant ce tissu de souffrance et de culpabilité._

_Elle l'entendit alors souffler paisiblement._

__« _Viens, je t'attends, Naruto... ______» _______

_Kurama lui daigna un dernier sourire en coin dont il avait l'habitude ; un sourire rempli de tant de mystères que jamais elle n'avait réussi à en découdre les mailles._

_La gorge serrée, elle hocha la tête puis ferma les yeux devant l'acte qu'elle allait commettre. Elle brandit son arme vers le ciel afin de la redescendre dans un grand arc vers la terre._

_L'homme aux traits vieillis écarquilla les yeux à la peine qui l'étreignit en voyant l'arme s'abattre sur lui._

_Puis il vit tout au ralenti..._

* * *

><p>Le mugu est heureux et fier de vous présenter:<p>

_Kit and Fox, premier volume de Kurama's Redemption_

* * *

><p>Au pays de la Foudre, l'azur étincelant du ciel vierge de toute trace de nuages, dépeignait la splendide mâtiné s'annonçant. Une femme, avec de longues rousses boucles s'épandant sur ses épaules, avait un petit panier accroché à son bras. Elle se promenait dans une dense forêt, où elle cueillait des champignons de sa main adroite et légère, virevoltant gracieusement au gré de la présence éparse des obscurs végétaux protégés des rayons célestes par la luxuriante flore les recouvrant dans leurs verdoyantes membranes.<p>

Cette femme, qui se prélassait, dans ce vase herbé, habitait une petite ville de campagne, située à proximité du lieu où elle effectuait sa récolte annuelle. Arrivée à la lisière d'un lac, elle s'assit sur la baie en posant son paquet à côté d'elle, puis elle admira les dansantes hirondelles vagabondant l'air. Elle passa sa main dans sa riche chevelure étincelante qui semblait lentement s'éveiller par la langoureuse brise de cette magnifique journée d'automne.

Tout d'un coup, une explosion titanesque éclata dans la clairière. La femme qui contempla le phénomène surnaturel mit les mains sur ses oreilles et ses yeux pour se protéger de la vrombissante explosion. Elle visualisa alors effrayée une faille violette apparaître du vide au-dessus de l'eau. Des torrents d'éclairs se déversèrent dans le liquide bleuté et une chose floutée émergea rapidement de l'étrange portail avant de plonger dans l'étang, où la fissure ayant éjectée la chose se referma derrière elle. La femme toisa éberluée l'insolite apparition de cet être dont elle n'avait pu observer que fugacement les caractéristiques.

Les villageois, ses voisins accoururent jusqu'à d'elle avec de soucieux visages, car ils avaient craint une attaque de ninjas au bruit démentiel résultant du saccage. Récemment, les petites villes avoisinantes la leur avaient été pillées et leurs membres assassinés. Ils avaient envoyé une délégation auprès Daïmio pour les protéger mais ils n'avaient toujours pas reçu de nouvelles.

Tous virent alors un corps nu flottait dans l'eau boueuse du lac. C'était un jeune homme blond inconscient ne pouvant avoir plus de vingt ans qui avait trois marques à chaque joues s'apparentant aux moustaches d'un chat avec d'étranges signes inscris sur son ventre à semi-émergé. Toutefois, ceci ne demeura visible longtemps puisque l'individu ne tarda pas à couler.

Les cris des habitants en alerte se réverbèrent alors aux alentours dans un infernal vacarme. Ceux-ci se précipitèrent pour secourir tant bien que mal l'étrange homme venant de surgir de l'ancienne faille dont seule la rousse, contemplatrice stoïque de ce spectacle, en avait vu l'apparition. En le retirant de l'eau, tous virent que le mystérieux naufragé était grièvement blessé. Infirmière, la femme se proposa de l'héberger chez elle en prenant la responsabilité sur sa personne. Ses comparses et voisins acquiescèrent tous puis reprirent leurs activités normales après que la femme leur avait raconté des histoires sur ce qui s'était déroulé ; cet homme narra-t-elle après avoir commis une expérience dans la forêt avait réalisé une explosion responsable de son état actuel.

La femme aux bras menus mit le jeune homme dans des serviettes sèches et sortit une trousse de secours pour panser ses blessures, mais seulement après, elle se rendit alors compte que celles-ci se refermaient et se guérissaient d'elles-mêmes sans même son intervention à une vitesse faramineuse. Elle n'avait jamais observé une telle chose. Elle regarda avec attention le visage de son patient, et remarqua maintenant à quel point il était beau. Elle rougit de se surprendre à penser aussi oisivement à ce moment précis alors qu'elle s'extasia la bouche à la main devant l'être en allongé sur le pan de sa robe.

Elle hocha la tête, puis le posa sur son épaule, se leva, et s'en alla enfin chez elle en empruntant la route qu'avaient prise les villageois.

Elle le surveilla toute la journée en faisant le ménage dans sa maison de vielle fille.

* * *

><p>Kurama ouvrit les yeux vers le milieu de la nuit. La lumière fournie par les lampes autour de son lit l'aveuglèrent intensément, et il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour distinguer son environnement.<p>

Il était dans un habitacle humain, non plus dans l'esprit de Naruto qu'il avait l'habitude d'habiter. Il releva le vide intérieur qui était le sien, puis n'entendait plus les pensées de son congénère défunt. Il se rappela alors de sa discussion avec Naruto, et de son action qui avait déchirée leur commune âme. Kurama posa une de ses nouvelles mains au niveau de sa poitrine et ferma les yeux résolument.

Il était seul désormais, définitivement seul.

Il se sentait étrange également, il n'avait plus ses coutumières sensations, il était comme dépaysé. En rouvrant les yeux, il leva son membre antérieur au dessus de son torse, et remarqua l'absence de poils et de griffes sur son bras dégarni.

- Alors, la belle au bois dormant, on est réveillé? requit une voix féminine à sa droite.

Il riva ses yeux bleutés sur la femme dans la trentaine ayant une jupe et une veste de paysan. Humaine, inutile, puérile jugea-t-il. Il l'interrogea sans moult émois les yeux vides.

- Où suis-je?

Sa voix était âpre, il avait du mal à former des sons.

- Dans le pays de Kumo, Nord-Est, ville de Farris.

Elle avait une tasse de thé dans sa main qu'elle oscillait spasmodiquement. Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, elle continua sa tirade.

- Tu as dormi un jour entier. On est le 11 Octobre aujourd'hui (quatre ans après la naissance de Naruto).

Il releva qu'elle ne lui questionna pas ni sur son origine, ni sur pourquoi ses blessures avaient si vite guéries.

_Ainsi, j'ai sauté 12-13 ans dans le passé _raisonna l'homme renard en fermant les yeux. _Le Naruto de cette dimension doit donc avoir dans les quatre ans..._

Ses yeux flamboyèrent soudainement d'une certaine vivacité Il décela le miroir entreposé derrière la femme, et écarquilla les yeux halluciné. La femme se retourna, mais ne distingua que le reflet de leurs mutuelles présences.

- Na-ru-to... murmura L'homme blond en tendant fébrilement son bras vers la femme qui ne savait pas comment réagir.

En réalité, il ne voulait saisir que ce qui subsistait encore de son ami. Il commença à avoir des convulsions. La femme agit immédiatement craignant une crise d'épilepsie ; elle le prit fermement dans ses bras.

Et Kurama serra les dents.

- NE LE TOUCHE PAS ! lui hurla-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Elle ne saisit pas qui était le "le".

- Dégage, femelle ! poursuivit-il absolument outragé de son contact à son air hagard. Il la poussa loin de lui puis sauta maladroitement hors du lit se ramassant la tête la première sur le parquet.

La femme avait rarement eu l'occasion d'observer de si près une telle confusion chez un de ses patients. Elle était perplexe et à la fois apeurée pour et de lui. Elle élargit ses yeux lorsqu'elle vit Kurama commencer à se mouvoir frénétiquement ; celui-ci rampa vers le miroir en s'agrippant entre les interstices du carrelage avec ses ongles noirs, plaçant avec frénésie une main devant l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne son objectif. Il tint alors le miroir des deux mains en se mettant à genoux, et contempla son être.

Il ressemblait en tout point à Naruto, il avait totalement remplacé Naruto, pire ; il était devenu Naruto.

Ses deux mains tremblèrent, puis il brisa la glace dans un bruit de verre pillé de son poing ensanglanté.

- Je ne suis pas lui, ce n'est pas possible... chuchota-t-il à lui-même en regardant le sol, voyant le sang rouge; le sien, dégoulinant sur les dalles de bois, rosissant le marron de la matière elle-même, blessant, mortifiant par ce biais l'ultime présent que lui avait confié son ami.

Il se retourna rageur vers la femme qui le fixait toujours interloquée et lui vociféra.

- A quoi je ressemble?

Les yeux ronds, elle ne fit que le contempler un moment statique. Elle se doutait qu'il avait de sérieux soucis car à son comportement brutale, ébahi, désorienté, excité ; il comportait tout les symptômes de la folie.

- Un jeune homme blond séduisant dans la vingtaine, lui répondit-t-elle simplement en reprenant ses esprits car elle avait toujours été habituée à expliciter les faits de façon nette et concise en raison de sa profession.

Des larmes coulèrent finalement du visage marqué de Kurama, de ses propres traces, des traces du renard. Il se leva, cacha son visage de sa main, cria, et pleura. L'écho de son désespoir retentit dans toute la maison, la ville, ce monde. Amer, culpabilisé, au combien il était... Responsable du pire crime, l'appropriation de l'existence de Naruto. Lui qui avait tant languis ce corps dans le passé où il avait haïs avec passion le garçon blond, il s'en repentait désormais avec affliction.

La femme vint près de lui après un moment de réflexion, voyant qu'il s'était légèrement calmé de son trouble. Elle l'entoura de ses bras, l'enveloppa dans son giron, le berçant en chantonnant une comptine qui était tirée d'un ancien air apaisant et reposant.

« Oh, light a candle's fire... » Cette chanson commença à l'atteindre après quelque instants. Il se rebiffa, se décrispa, avant de plonger dans un profond sommeil sans rêve où nulle émotion ne pouvait le transpercer de peine.

Il s'évanouit tranquille, calme.

Reposé.

* * *

><p>À l'aurore, Kurama reprit lentement conscience.<p>

Au chevet de son lit, celle qui l'avait enlacée somnolait tranquillement. Les cheveux rougeoyants et chatoyants de cette femelle s'épandaient délicatement sur la couverture qui les unissait. Allongé côte à côte, le cœur de Kurama fit plus d'un bond à cette vision éphémère, car elle était telle la fleur prête à être cueillir, et ses mains se posèrent consciencieusement sur la manne de la femme, qui rougeoyait à la bougie présidant sur la commande à côté de leur lit.

Posément, sans bruits car ne voulant pas la réveiller, Kurama échappa à l'emprise de son infirmière attitrée. En mettant ses pieds à terre, il faillit trébucher lorsqu'il reposa intégralement son poids dessus. Il s'accrocha à un mur en tentant de reprendre son équilibre. Il fallait absolument qu'il apprenne à maîtriser ce corps inconnu car il serait son instrument pour ses desseins ; venger Naruto de Madara et de son ami le traître. Les yeux de Kurama s'enflammèrent d'une nouvelle détermination à cette pensée, et il alla de ce pied en titubant vers la sortie de la chambre, regardant une dernière fois le sillage qu'il avait parcouru ; ses premiers pas au monde.

Il hocha la tête de dépit, puis sortit de la maison.

Des poules piaillaient et picoraient leur blés au dehors. Les rues étaient désertes par l'absence d'habitants non encore éveillés. Le doux zéphyr de l'aube se coucha tendrement sur le visage de Kurama, revigorant ainsi ses cheveux et ses traits. L'homme blond fléchit sa main devant son front pour se protéger ses yeux étrécis des rayons du soleil triomphant de la colline à l'horizon. Celui-ci diaphragmait la lumière originelle en stries rouges, enveloppant Kurama dans une douce symphonie symbolisant le matin de cette vie naissante, une vie qu'il comptait bien mener à bien, sans haine, ni rancœur, ou du moins, nulle autre que celle qu'il avait pour son juste ennemie ; soit Madara.

Kurama, en étirant ses bras, huma alors l'air pur non encore contaminé par les incessantes guerres des ninjas puis rouvrit les yeux désormais teints d'une définitive force intérieure.

En toisant le monde s'offrant à lui, il déambula en même temps entre les allés, désorienté, sans autres buts que de trouver ses marques, et un soupçon de ce qu'il aurait pu reconnaître comme son ancien monde. Celui-ci apparaissait être un autre univers, bien que toutefois paradoxalement nullement différent de l'ancien, car il n'y avait ni de guerriers masqués, ni de sentiers de bataille. Les souvenirs de son corps commençaient à remonter peu à peu à lui, l'engourdissant dans une somnolente torpeur, et le submergeant dans un tourbillon d'émotions contradictoires ; nostalgie, effervescence, peine, affliction.

Son environnement devint tout d'un coups flou, et Kurama mit ses mains sur ses tempes pour conserver le semblant d'emprise qu'il détenait sur son univers. Par un malheureux malaise l'étourdissant, Kurama s'accroupit en fermant les yeux et vomit aux nausées qui le lancinèrent.

Il entendit en se ressaisissant des bruits de pas assourdis provenant derrière lui. Il se retourna à moitié toujours une main au sol pour y voir transparaître une présence. C'était la femme qui avait veillé sur lui dans son sommeil et il releva qu'elle portait une machette à la main et qu'elle brandissait d'ailleurs à proximité son cou à découvert.

- Tu n'es pas autorisé à échapper à ma surveillance, déclara-t-elle dangereusement. Il serra ses crocs en la fixant intensément et elle lui retourna son regard vif et menaçant.

- Je suis libre désormais, nul ne peut m'entraver, répliqua-t-il d'un ton tout aussi froid.

Il avait raison ; car nul cage ne l'enfermait désormais. Toutefois, il n'avait pas encore conscience des nouveaux liens qui se réaffirmaient sur lui au fur et à mesure qu'il devenait humain ; soit par la cohésion sociale, ainsi que par son devoir envers l'humanité et sa place en cette place.

Son interlocutrice hocha la tête négativement en réponse.

- Tu es encore en période probatoire inconnu, et pour la sécurité de ma ville, jamais tu ne quitteras ma présence tant que tu ne seras pas complètement rétabli de tes blessures, et de tes autres problèmes...

La machette se rapprocha d'avantage du cou de Kurama, et dont la proie se rit cyniquement d'elle ; car Kurama prit le manche de l'arme, et l'enfonça en une profonde entaille dans sa gorge... et du sang y ruissela à foison.

La porteuse de l'arme écarquilla les yeux à cet acte insensé. Elle supposa qu'en outre de sa folie, s'ajoutait à cela une forme de dépression au vu de cette vraisemblable tentative de suicide. Kurama arrêta alors la pression de la lame sur son cou racorni en la retirant sèchement. La femme blessure remarqua la blessure se refermer d'elle-même.

- Vois-tu humain, aucune de tes menaces ne pourra m'astreindre de quitter ce lieu.

Il se leva, et se mit à sa hauteur, la dépassant de sa taille lorsqu'il fut pleinement debout. Celle-ci déglutit, et se ragaillardit face aux agates d'un bleu polaire la transperçant dans une givre d'hivers, mais elle demeura inflexible ; tenace face à l'intensité de son regard.

Elle le gifla soudainement.

Kurama déposa lentement sa main sur la récente marque rouge s'étant plaquée sur sa joue gauche. Sa main tremblait inconsciemment aux émotions qui le saisirent à ce moment là.

Quelles étranges sensations...

- Erreur, tu es sous ma responsabilité jusqu'à que cette ville en aura décidé autrement, _étranger_.

Étranger ; voilà enfin un mot coutumier.

Toutefois, au moment où il fut sur le point de répondre, Kurama réalisa alors qu'il ne devait faire de vagues car en sentant les multiples regards dirigés sur sa face, il savait que ces menaçantes présences risqueraient de le supprimer avant même qu'il n'aurait pu atteindre ses buts. Tant qu'il n'aurait pas maîtrisé son corps, il serait sensible aux attaques des autres êtres présidant ici.

De la foule les encerclant, des murmures s'élevèrent alors autour d'eux ;

« Quel est cet homme étrange ? » chuchota un villageois dans l'oreille d'un autre...

« Pourquoi est-il donc nu ? » interrogea un enfant se tenant fermement à la jambe de son père qui fronça les sourcils à la vue de cet inconnu paraissant nocif à leur société.

Un individu imposant se distingua alors du groupe informe, et s'approcha des deux antagonistes en témoignant d'un regard sévère l'homme blond. Sa barbe blanche finement coupée lui donnait un air digne et sage, et les fines rides à la naissance de ses sourcils témoignaient d'une grande grâce. Il éleva sa voix autoritaire et le silence se fit entre les cohortes se tenant derrière son sillage.

- T'a-t-il causé des soucis, Lina ? demanda-t-il doucement soucieux à la rousse d'une grave et ferme voix.

Celle-ci hocha la tête une fois encore.

- Rien dont je ne peux maîtriser, répliqua-t-elle certaine sur un ton tout aussi calme.

Kurama n'appréciait pas d'être ainsi écarté d'une discussion mais il demeura silencieux. L'autre homme dirigea son visage vers lui, et dévisagea le corps nu et musclé de l'homme blond aux yeux bleus.

- Es-tu un sauvage pour te promener à poil dans notre ville ? requit l'homme sèchement en fronçant les sourcils à la tenue de Kurama. Il rajouta d'une voix autoritaire ; Lina, je t'ordonne de lui enseigner les biens faits de la civilisations, cet homme que tu as trouvé dans la forêt d'après tes dires a dut être depuis bien trop longtemps isolé du reste de l'humanité pour savoir encore se comporter comme un homme digne.

La femme se courba dans une attitude docile et contrairement au comportement qu'elle avait présenté à son patient, elle lui répondit soumise.

- Bien, monsieur le maire.

Elle prit alors par le bras l'homme blond qui l'accompagna sans rien faire. Les habitants de cette rase ville de campagne commencèrent à développer alors des rumeurs à son propos, et également à propos de celle qui l'accompagnait.

Kurama et Lina s'en retournèrent vers la bâtisse où ils avaient passé leur nuit.

* * *

><p>Arrivés devant une armoire après avoir fait leur bout de chemin vers sa chambre, Lina lâcha sèchement le bras de Kurama qui ne lui fit qu'exposer hostilement ses crocs. Elle prit une blouse blanche de la commode, et le posa de profil du corps de Kurama pour vérifier qu'elle lui aille bien avant de la jeter alors par-dessus son épaule.<p>

- Habit-toi, tu m'as suffisamment fait honte tout à l'heure.

Kurama allait refuser, mais en voyant le poing serré de la femme pouvant atterrir sur sa mâchoire, il préféra concéder son autorité. Kurama eût du mal à enfiler ses habits, et les mit maladroitement à l'envers.

La femme soupira excédée.

- Je ne sais vraiment pas d'où tu sors...

Elle l'aida à reprendre un semblant de dignité en lui conviant un oeil critique. Il avait juste un garnement en guise de pantalon et sa blouse lui descendait non esthétiquement parlant sur ses genoux délabrés.

Elle commenta succinctement.

- Je suppose que je ne puis faire mieux en si peu de temps.

Elle vogua alors vers la sortie de la salle d'un pas dansant, Kurama la suivait énervé d'être traité ainsi tel un enfant. Il regrettait tant son ancien corps à cet instant avec lequel il aurait pu démontrer à tout ces mortels arrogants la pleine supériorité de sa puissance.

Ils arrivèrent dans la clinique où officiait la femme. En réalité, elle occupait plus le rôle du médecin du village que celle d'une infirmière, et elle reçut une visite ce matin d'un homme ayant le bras en charpie. Des échardes en bois s'étaient incrustées dans son membre, et il avait posé une attelle temporaire sur son bras avec un bout de tissu qui se colorait peu à peu en rouge. Il lui raconta qu'il s'était entaillé en récoltant des fruits dans le verger commun.

La femme grimaça en palpant son bras, la blessure s'était infectée. Kurama qui était resté dans son coin observait Lina mettre de la pommade de sa concoction, et enlever les bouts de bois enfoncés dans le bras de l'infirme. Elle banda après un moment la plaie en espérant qu'elle ne s'infecterait pas plus. L'homme grimaça atrocement au grès de la jonction qui s'apposait sur son bras...

Et Kurama se toucha lui-même le sien en réponse inconsciemment.

Kurama découvrit alors un nouveau sentiment ; l'empathie, soit la faculté de compatir avec la douleur de ses semblables. À cela se succédait l'altruisme désintéressé.

Il s'approcha alors dans une démarche sereine vers le blessé, et posa sa main sur la liaison, avant de canaliser son énergie intérieure. Kurama transpira sous l'effort, il n'avait pas l'habitude d'utiliser ainsi son chakra avec ce corps. Fruit d'une longue expérience avec Naruto, d'une faible aura rouge qui émanait de lui, il guérit l'homme de sa souffrance. Lina regardait Kurama toujours intensément, puis enleva brutalement sa main de son patient.

- Que lui fais-tu ? lui siffla-t-elle effarouchée dans une attitude de tigresse.

Mais un sourire s'afficha rapidement sur le visage l'autre homme qui remplaçait son originel rictus d'horreur. CEmio-ci enleva les bandages précédemment appliqués à son bras dont les plaies s'étaient complètement refermées. L'homme sauta de joie et remercia Kurama qui ne fit que s'éloigner sans demander son reste.

Lina toisait d'un autre œil à partir de ce moment Kurama, on pouvait voir du respect naître entre ses diaphanes pupilles autre que son résiduel mépris pour le sauvage homme blond. Le patient retourna dans les pâturages exercer son travail. Kurama alla vers un robinet de la salle, et se passa de l'eau au visage puis leva les yeux vers le ciel visible à travers la fenêtre pour regarder les couches blanches vagabonder la voûte céleste.

Lina s'approcha de lui et lui déposa la main sur l'épaule.

- Comment as-tu fait ça ? s'enquit-elle curieuse. Cependant, Kurama ne lui répondit qu'avec un haussement de son épaule pour se soustraire du contact les unissant. Il prononça acerbe en se retournant vers elle.

- Je t'ai déjà averti de ne pas me toucher.

Puis il s'éloigna d'elle.

De loin, Lina se disait qu'elle devait aider Kurama à se remettre de son apparente détresse, car il semblait être renfermer dans une coquille qu'elle comptait bien l'en déloger.

Elle le suivait à son tour vers la forêt, où il allait se cloisonner ermite.

* * *

><p>Sur le chemin, Kurama traînait d'un pas lent et monotone. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait se des dépêtrer de cette agaçante femelle mais au moins, il pourrait lui faire vivre un calvaire pendant sa présence. Le plan de la semer dans les bois en passant par un chemin remplie de ronces et de broussailles ne marcha malheureusement pas, car elle arriva à le tracer sans mal. Il la maudit intérieurement plusieurs fois en entendant ses appels au loin auxquels il demeurait sourd.<p>

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au beau milieu de la clairière où il était apparu, il sentit que cet endroit lui était familier. Un bosquet trônait majestueusement au centre du lac. Il se mordit les lèvres et ferma les yeux en se concentrant silencieusement. Du vent s'échappa de ses pieds lorsqu'il reprit sa marche et des tourbillons d'air surgirent des empruntes de ses pas. Il prit pied sur le tronc en face de lui et avança un autre pied sur l'arbre en plaçant son corps horizontalement de manière précaire, puis il tomba sur son dos dans un grand fracas.

Il recommença plusieurs fois cette manœuvre sans succès.

« Trop de chakra, trop de chakra... » ruminait-t-il constamment.

La rousse le toisait toujours confuse. Plus elle l'observait, plus elle le trouvait étrange et bizarre, mais aussi charmant d'un certain côté. Ses actes étaient insensés, mais dénotaient à la fois une insolite logique.

Elle s'assit sur la bais où elle avait vu apparaître cet homme auquel elle ne connaissait même pas le nom. Elle remarqua qu'ils étaient dans son endroit préféré où elle aimait souvent se recueillir. Elle posa son menton sur ses mains dans une attitude pensive.

Elle intervint au bout d'une énième tentative de Kurama dont elle avait perdu le compte de ses essais.

- Que tentes-tu donc d'accomplir ? demanda-t-elle perplexe.

Kurama grinça les dents agacé d'être interrompu inutilement.

- Mêle toi de ce qui te regarde.

Elle eut alors un sourire taquin, elle trouvait amusant le comportement de cet homme à l'énergie débordante ; toujours en train de rouspéter.

Elle lui lança une pierre à la figure de loin lorsqu'il retomba encore une fois brutalement au sol.

- Pourquoi n'essayes-tu pas de grimper avec tes mains ? questionna-t-elle moqueuse en le prenant pour un attardé.

Kurama marmonna quelques malédictions incompréhensibles à l'oreille humaine et Lina gloussa de son attitude absurde.

- Eh bien, je vais te laisser, essaye de ne pas faire trop de bêtises, proclama-t-elle les yeux pétillants. Il lui répondit seulement mollement dans sa barbe fictive...

Elle le quitta pour la journée.

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'elle revint le lendemain à midi pendant sa pause. Elle vit qu'il avait établi une cabane au milieu des branches d'un chêne. Sa nouvelle résidence pouvait s'accéder à l'aide d'une échelle à laquelle grimpa Lina. Elle toqua à la porte, mais n'entendit aucune réponse autre que l'écho intérieur d'un vide clos. Elle entra dans le logis, composé essentiellement de meubles en bois. Elle visualisa Kurama en train de méditer silencieusement au centre de l'unique pièce de la maison.<p>

Son souffle était extrêmement lent, comme s'il paraissait être en phase d'hibernation.

Elle s'approcha lentement de lui, où chacun de ses pas résonnait sur le parquet. Lorsqu'elle arriva à sa portée, elle s'assit devant lui en ne faisant que le contempler.

Elle posa inconscient alors sa main sur les marques qui défiguraient les joues du blond.

Kurama s'éveilla d'un coup. Des dents longues comme des crocs ainsi que des yeux rouges et fissurés par le milieu répondirent à la tentative inconsciente de la rousse sur laquelle il se jeta dessus. Il l'encerclait à lui seul de ses deux bras contractés alors qu'elle était à semi-allongée sur le parquet.

Ils se contemplèrent durant un long moment où Lina put voir ses yeux miroitaient une langueur bestiale, d'animal indompté.

Après un moment de latence, il sembla se ressaisir en arrêtant ses incisives remplies de bave au moment où il n'était qu'à seulement quelques centimètres de sa gorge.

Lina se tint immobile en le fixant indolente, elle avait déjà traité des malades ayant été traumatisé par une vie de violence, et elle savait comment réagir dans ces conditions. Elle ne prononça pas un mot, et lui laissa reprendre ses esprits. Les yeux de Kurama reprirent alors leur tinte bleuté coutumière, et il éloigna définitivement ses faucilles d'elle.

- Ne t'approche plus de moi quand je dors, résuma-t-il seulement en se levant.

Il sortit de la salle laissant seule Lina qui soupira soulagée qu'il avait repris ses esprits. Elle le suivit encore cette fois, et le vit accomplir un saut de cinq mètres à partir du haut de la cabane pour atterrir sur le sol comme si de rien n'était.

Les bras croisés, le pied tapant un rythme régulier, elle lui requit offusquée sans qu'elle ne soit surprise de sa prestation puisqu'elle était coutumière désormais de ses faits étranges.

- Ce n'est pas très gentleman de laisser une dame seule sans l'escorter jusqu'à chez elle, déclara-t-elle sur un ton aguicheur comme pour détendre l'atmosphère. Ses cheveux réverbéraient la lumière du soleil sur les colonnes en bois qui émergeant de l'âtre. Kurama leva des yeux vides vers elle répliqua en haussant les épaules en tentant de ne pas répondre à l'émoi qui lui tenaillait l'estomac.

- Je n'ai que faire de tes coutumes, humaine.

Puis il s'en alla dans la forêt dans une démarche monotone de robot.

Lina se demandait toujours pourquoi il faisait référence à ses comparses de cette façon, comme s'il était détaché de l'humanité, et pourquoi également il semblait si aigri.

Lina prit une bonne minute pour descendre de l'échelle. Elle avait un chapeau de paille pour éviter d'abîmer sa peau blanchâtre des rayons ardents du midi. Elle retraça alors le chemin qu'avait pris Kurama en fonction des feuilles tombantes des arbres.

Cinq minutes plus tard, elle le retrouva en arrivant au milieu d'une clairière où les arbres laissaient un espace relativement large. Kurama faisait des ab-dos près d'un arbuste.

Encore une fois, Lina le dérangea dans sa réclusion. Elle pencha sa tête horizontalement par rapport à son corps, de sorte à ce qu'il se retrouve sous la même latitude. Kurama était lessivé par le sourire espiègle de cette femelle.

- N'as-tu rien d'autres à faire que de me déranger ? déclama-t-il d'un ton sombre entre deux séries d'ab-dos.

Le sourire de Lina s'agrandit.

- Actuellement, non. Et puis, je me dois de me soucier de la santé mentale de mes patients.

Ses cheveux perlaient lascivement sur ses cicatrices car elle était tout juste au-dessus de lui. Il lui répondit énervée en effleurant de son index le front de son interlocutrice.

- Je vais bien, donc nul besoin de te soucier de moi.

Les yeux étrécis, la bouche faisant un 'O', Lina demanda narquoisement.

- Oh, vraiment ?

Kurama faillit se fracasser la tête sur l'arbre à ses pieds sous le poids de sa divine frustration sous laquelle Lina continua de l'asticoter.

- Maintenant que j'y pense, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit qui tu es.

Kurama assit alors son dos à un tronc calmement avec Lina agenouillée devant lui. Il soupira excédé en se massant la tête.

- Suis-je obligé de te renseigner sur ce point? requit-il sombrement.

- Je le crois bien en effet, et puis tu me le dois bien. Si je n'étais pas intervenue lorsque les villageois t'avaient récupéré, tu serais en ce moment en train de moisir dans une cage en attendant ta sentence car les inconnus sont en général mal vus dans cette région, lui assura-t-elle en faisant la moue. Elle rajouta avec un sourire ; à moins que tu ne veuilles que je reporte ta mauvaise attitude au maire, tu devras complaire à mes instructions pour ce qui de maintenant.

Kurama posa alors son menton sur ses genoux.

_Moisir dans une cage..._pensa-t-il en fermant longuement les yeux. Il aurait à vrai dire encore préféré nettoyer des murs emprunts de vers d'une prison qui aurait été environnement familier, que d'être en présence de celle en face de lui.

Elle lui éveillait d'autant plus une myriade de sensations contradictoires.

- Je suis Kurama, le démon renard à neuf queues, proclama-t-il alors fièrement en se tapant le torse.

Lina avait au moins son nom maintenant. Toute fois la mégalomanie n'était pas toujours conseillée dans son listage d'esprit serein.

Elle objecta coquètement en réponse en posant des poings sur son bassin.

- Et moi je suis le Kage de Kumo.

La plaisanterie de Lina laissa de marbre Kurama qui ne fit que ruminer d'autres jurons en retour.

Voyant que l'atmosphère devenait de plus en plus tendue, Lina lui concéda finalement;

- Eh bien, prouve moi que tu es celui que tu affirmes. De toute façon, le démon renard est mort il y a quatre ans lors de son offensive contre le village de Konoha.

Kurama ferma les yeux et se concentra intensément en tentant de faire appel à son youki, mais il n'arrivait pas à conjurer la moindre parcelle de son pouvoir démoniaque. Il s'était entraîné pendant des heures mais il n'avait pas réussi comme à la clinique à le matérialiser. En vain, il fit des grimaces de constipé en face de Lina, le décrédibilisant ainsi totalement et pitoyablement à son égard.

- Pas très impressionnant tout ça, commenta-t-elle après ses vaines tentatives de l'impressionner.

Kurama serra les dents.

- Je viens également du futur, rajouta-t-il tout aussi lamentablement.

Lina lui tapota l'épaule amicalement et l'informa fataliste en roulant des yeux.

- Nous avons tous des rêves, Kurama mais parfois, il nous faut revenir à la réalité.

Les mains de Kurama serrèrent les herbes autour de ses jambes pour neutraliser ses compulsions de l'étrangler.

Lina rajouta toutefois ;

- De plus je souhaite te montrer quelque chose, c'est pour cela que je suis venu originellement te chercher.

Elle le prit par surprise en saisissant sa main. Elle l'obligea ainsi à se lever et à s'en aller avec elle en courant derrière elle.

Ils gambadèrent ainsi en direction de la ville.

* * *

><p>Durant leur trajet à travers les champs, les viticulteurs à l'œuvre les dévisageaient obliquement avec un sourire en coin. Kurama n'avait aucune idée de ce qui l'attendait, et il s'en moquait éperdument. Il voulait seulement reprendre son entraînement sans être constamment perturbé par cette stupide "Lina".<p>

Ils arrivèrent devant un temple ayant des décorations enfantines à son portail. Une femme avec un calepin et une jupe les accueillit à l'entrée. Elle avait une pléthore de gamins accrochés à ses basques qui s'essayaient à attirer continuellement son attention. La femme convia un sourire tolérant envers ses invités.

- Eh bien, on peut dire que tu nous as cette fois récolté un beau spécimen, Lina. Tu pourrais pas me le prêter pour une nuit ? plaisanta la femme en toisant Kurama appréciative. Lina eût un petit rire contrit et passa un bras protecteur autour de la taille de Kurama qui ne comprit rien à leur échange.

- Comment te portes-tu sinon ? Ces bambins ne t'harcèlent pas trop ? s'enquit Lina en voyant l'un d'entre eux sur ses épaules tirer la joue de leur institutrice qui réalisa une douloureuse grimace.

- Disons qu'ils sont toujours dans mes pattes. Leurs parents vont bientôt venir les récupérer, dit au jeune homme à tes côtés d'aller faire leur connaissance. Je suis sûre qu'il meurt d'envie de les connaître, répliqua en ronronnant l'autre sans tenir compte de l'avis du ledit jeune homme.

Lina prit encore Kurama par le bras et l'emmena dans le hall où des enfants jouaient. Kurama fut alors admis par une multitude de confettis à la figure, il se tenait prêt à répondre à sa manière à l'assaut, mais les serres de son accompagnatrice se resserrèrent sur son bras gauche.

De petits enfants entre trois et sept ans se jetèrent sur eux, si bien que Kurama se retrouva rapidement enseveli sous une multitude de chérubins qui le prirent pour leur jouet personnel. Ils lui pincèrent ses bras et jambes, lui faisant des chatouillis sur tout son corps. Des sentiments comme Kurama n'en avait jamais connus l'étreignirent à ce moment dans un mélange de joie et de peine confondue. Un tel accueil aurait normalement dû être réservé à Naruto qui n'avait que rarement été bien traité au cours de sa vie passée ; et ce constat n'enfonça Kurama que d'avantage dans l'abysse de sa culpabilité.

De loin, Lina lui dédia toutefois un sourire tolérant en l'encouragent à poursuivre ses efforts de s'intégrer. Elle avait à la base été attirée par Kurama par son étrange apparition, puis par son comportement insolite, rallié ensuite par sa capacité de guérison surnaturelle qu'il pouvait aussi faire partager aux autres. Du peu de paroles qu'ils avaient échangés, Lina croyait de son point de vue que Kurama s'était tenu à l'écart de la civilisation. Celui-ci, pensa-t-elle, avait dut connaître la guerre, la Troisième Guerre des Shinobis, le transformant ainsi en une créature inhumaine dont les meurtrissures se ressentaient dans chacun de ses faits et gestes et elle craignait qu'il ne s'enfermerait indéfiniment dans ce paradigme amer.

Kurama questionna alors soudainement les enfants sur l'utilisation des vêtements qu'ils portaient, des choses étranges qu'ils mangeaient, des objets avec lesquelles ils jouaient. De petites questions innocentes et sans aucun intérêt au premier abord mais qui en réalité avaient énormément d'importance pour Kurama car elles représentaient ses premiers pas vers l'humanité, comme s'il prenait la main tendu par Lina pour redevenir celui qu'il était censé être, un homme bon et pur, un être dénué tout pêché, un être, dont les actes n'étaient que le reflet de l'environnement dans lequel il évoluait...

Les enfants lui répondirent avec enthousiasme en lui montrant leurs trésors durant une bonne heure. Kurama leur répliqua à chaque fois avec un sourire tolérant, et ses gestes brusques et secs devenaient de plus en plus doux et réfléchis au fur et à mesure qu'il discutait d'avantage avec les enfants autour de lui.

Cependant, celui-ci se raidit lorsqu'il sentit d'oppressants regards dirigés vers lui depuis l'extérieur de la salle de jeux.

Les parents de ses nouveaux amis étaient arrivés et avaient découvert l'étranger au sein même de leur foyer, de leurs progénitures, où Kurama était tel un loup dans une bergerie. Ils lui dardèrent un regard hostile, de rejet, celui que Kurama détestait et avait détesté car il lui rappelait ceux qui avaient été destinés à Naruto durant son enfance dans son propre village.

Il leur renvoya le même regard, et ses muscles se tendirent dangereusement comme s'il fut prêt à bondir pour leur donner l'assaut.

Remarquant ceci, Lina s'interposa au centre de leur silencieux conflit.

- Arrêtez tous ! Il est inoffensif ! Vous pouvez me croire ! gesticula-t-elle en écartant vigoureusement les bras devant eux. L'un des villageois riposta alors sceptique d'une voix sarcastique.

- Qui te dit qu'il n'est pas un de ces ninjas venus piller et raser notre ville. Il n'est peut être que l'avant-garde de ce qui va suivre.

Soudainement l'une des personnes dans la foule intervint et se dissocia en se mettant à côté de Lina.

C'était l'homme que Kurama avait soigné.

- Regardez mon bras, c'est grâce à son intervention que j'ai pu reprendre le travail hier. Au départ, je croyais que cet homme était l'assistant que Lina avait recommandé il y a déjà bien des mois, mais j'ai appris plus tard qu'il était étranger à notre ville. Ne le jugez pas si sévèrement, le peu de contact que nous avons eu avec l'extérieur a attisé notre méfiance, et nous a rendu peu hospitaliers.

Les villageois ne leur répondirent rien. Kurama allait ouvrir les lèvres pour s'écrier qu'il n'était pour rien dans la guérison de son défendeur, mais Lina déposa sa main sur sa bouche pour le faire taire. C'était une période très importante à la fois pour cette ville mais aussi pour Kurama qui était en train d'être intégré à cette ville.

- Bien, toutefois, ne le laissez pas approcher de nos enfants, nous ne savons pas ce qu'il peut encore nous réserver ou bien je ferai en sorte que le mien ne retourne jamais sous cet hospice, déclara l'un des parents en emportant avec lui son enfant. Les autres parents d'élèves suivirent le mouvement.

L'institutrice soupira lorsque tous furent partis.

- J'espère que tu ne m'attireras pas d'ennuis, Lina, la menaça-t-elle alors les yeux sombres. Elle prit son calepin et s'en alla dans son coin pour noter tout les évènements de la journée.

Lina quant à elle se retourna vers Kurama, et releva qu'il était encore en train de regarder dans la direction où les enfants étaient partis avec un visage de regret.

Elle sourit en pensant qu'il semblait regretter déjà leur présence, mais elle ne savait pas alors qu'il pensait en réalité encore à son ami disparu qui avait été orphelin dans sa vie passée, et que jamais il ne fut protégé ainsi des adultes qui ne lui envoyaient en vérité que des coups de pieds dans la figure. Kurama avait partagé les douleurs de Naruto dans son corps, et cela n'avait attisé que d'avantage sa haine envers les humains. C'est pourquoi également il avait essayé de prendre le contrôle de son corps plusieurs fois en le manipulant à sa guise pour se venger d'eux, de ce qu'ils leurs avaient fait subir à lui et à son conteneur.

Finalement, Kurama avait finalement réussi à atteindre son ancien but, soit d'avoir enfin l'emprise sur son corps, mais celui-ci était teinté d'une indéniable amèreté puisqu'il était entaché par la mort de son premier ami, mort dont il était l'ultime responsable. Son poing sur le sol se serrait progressivement au fil de ses pensées tortueuses jusqu'à que Lina l'interrompe dans sa morne rumination en posant une main sur son épaule.

- Allons, ils reviendront demain.

Sa voix tranquillisante n'eût que pour effet de le faire rejeter son regard à l'horizon.

En effet, eux reviendront demain... mais jamais Naruto ne lui reviendra, lui... ou du moins, jamais le Naruto qu'il avait connu... Il fixa ses jambes allongés par terre dans un mutisme de croque-mort avant que l'institutrice ne leur demande de partir pour qu'elle puisse fermer boutique. Ils s'en retournèrent ainsi chez eux sans demander leur reste.

Ils marchèrent lentement côte à côte. Kurama accompagna Lina jusqu'à chez elle, toujours perdu dans ses mornes pensées, que son accompagnatrice ne pouvait deviner, malgré qu'elle était contente du fait qu'il l'écoutait - elle et ses conseils. Elle appréciait les efforts qu'il réalisait pour s'intégrer à sa cité - à la société, et aussi à ses côtés... Cela rendait ses propres efforts non vains et d'une certaine manière, cela affermissait le lien qui se formait entre eux sans qu'ils en aient tout deux conscience en réalité...

Quand ils arrivèrent devant la clinique la nuit tombée, Lina saisit le visage de Kurama du bout de sa main.

- Je reviendrai demain te chercher à la même heure, lui garantit-elle avec tranquillité dans la quiétude qu'ils partageaient. Il murmura alors quelque chose d'inaudible et s'en alla au loin silencieusement vers la direction de la lune étincelante, vers le terrier où il avait trouvé refuge, refuge contre les émotions qui le tenaillaient en permanence dans ce nouveau corps.

Lina regarda alors le dos de Kurama disparaître au loin dans l'obscurité... Laissant ainsi la nuit triompher sur l'unique silhouette qui se distinguait précédemment des ténèbres.


	3. Points communs

**Chapitre 2 : **

**Points communs**

* * *

><p><em>Au commencement, tout était gris...<em>

_Puis les premières sensations vinrent ; le toucher, le goût, l'odorat, l'ouïe, et pour finir ; la vue..._

_Il sentit alors son corps prendre forme peu à peu, se développer, _grandir_. Lui qui n'avait été que partie d'une entité multiple, il appréhenda pour la première fois le monde autour de lui..._

_Mais qui était-il en réalité ?_

_Il entendit alors quelque chose gronder d'une voix caverneuse :_

_« Kurama, réveille toi... » _

_Le renard ouvrit enfin les yeux..._

* * *

><p>Lina revint visiter comme elle avait promis Kurama dans sa cabane vers la fin de l'après-midi au lendemain, et ce, après qu'elle eut fini toutes ses consultations de la journée.<p>

Elle s'était longtemps questionnée devant son miroir sur la tenue à mettre avant de venir le chercher, mais elle avait décidé de faire simple ; elle s'était habillée cette fois là d'une robe verte au corsage bleuté qui contrastait avec son teint halé et ses cheveux roux. Après s'être légèrement maquillée, elle avait décidé avec un sourire appréciateur que cela avait été suffisant et que c'était suffisant pour tranquillement aller passer voir Kurama.

Cela lui avait pris deux heures pour aller jusqu'à sa cabane dans la forêt de chez elle, et lorsqu'elle arriva devant la maison en bois, elle avait rouspété un moment devant la tâche ardue qu'elle avait dut accomplir ; soit de monter l'échelle en osier avec son long manteau de fourrure... Tâche dont elle réussit enfin avec difficulté. Elle se positionna un moment devant la porte avant de soupirer, et d'y toquer pour ensuite saisit la poignée afin d'entrer tranquillement dans le logis.

Kurama était bien réveillé cette fois là lorsqu'elle arriva et non pris au dépourvu comme la dernière fois ; il méditait en vérité intensément les yeux ouverts. Lina voyait une très fine auréole rouge pulser sporadiquement en dehors de lui, jusqu'au moment où sur son visage, un sourire requin surgit de ses traits crispés :

- Tu arrives à point ! J'ai finalement achevé ce que je voulais te montrer tout à l'heure, déclara-t-il en lançant un regard hautain à Lina qui lui retourna seulement en échange un visage interloqué. « Admire, humaine ! » Il joignit alors les mains vers l'une des cloisons de la cabane à côté de lui, et ferma les yeux en marmonnant des formules, et puis... Rien ne se passa. Non, plutôt ; la fine aura qui l'avait précédemment entouré disparut sans autre forme de procès...

- J'attends... demanda impatiemment la femme en tapant du pied. Elle s'attendait à un tour de magie grotesque mais ne fut que déçue de ne voir qu'une tentative ratée d'un mâle d'essayer de l'impressionner, même si elle était amusée en vérité de le voir se faire tourner ainsi en dérision.

Kurama jura sur une déesse étrangère, claqua ses doigts énervé avant de s'exclamer pitoyablement, exaspéré : « Tss, encore raté ! »

Lina pouffa, ce qui lui valut un noir regard de la part de Kurama. Elle eût l'idée de le taquiner comme elle adorait observer ses éclats ainsi que de voir sa mine déconfite. Elle se pencha alors vers lui dans une attitude séductrice en mettant ses seins en coupe. Les yeux de Kurama louchèrent ainsi instinctivement sur les endroits embarrassants de sa personne, et il sentit une montée d'adrénaline le submerger. Il rougissait farouchement pour une raison qu'il ne connaissait guère et la femme eût un rire argentin en réponse à sa réaction délurée.

- Je vois, je vois... huma-t-elle en dirigeant un sourire ravageur vers Kurama qui commençait sérieusement à s'échauffer ; tant qu'on aurait même dit que de la fumée sortait de ses babines tant pour son embarras que de sa colère d'être ainsi l'objet de pareilles moqueries. Il sentait qu'elle se riait tant vertement qu'ouvertement de son ignorance des coutumes qui étaient siennes.

Alors qu'il s'approchait de Lina les poings refermés prêt à en découdre définitivement avec elle, elle le prit au dépourvu en levant les mains en signe de paix alors qu'elle invoqua la raison de sa visite en sortant un carnet d'une de ses poches ainsi qu'un crayon.

- Je souhaite poursuivre notre discussion d'hier sur le fait que tu provenais du futur !

Kurama la regardait toujours sombrement.

- Pourquoi le devrais-je ?!

Elle lui répondit alors de sa coutumière menace du fait qu'elle pourrait dire au maire, et il obtempéra comme d'habitude à ses ordres car il n'avait à son grand regret pas eu le temps d'analyser la structure hiérarchique de cet endroit. Cependant, dans quelques jours, il pourrait partir de cette ville sans craindre que les villageois ne le poursuivent puisqu'il aurait acquis alors une certaine maîtrise de son corps.

Lina décida qu'ils seraient plus à l'aise à l'extérieur pour palabrer à leurs aises. Kurama qui savait qu'elle lui ferait perdre son temps si elle descendait par l'échelle avec les froufrous de sa robe, il la prit dans ses bras, et sauta dans le vide, l'écho du cri strident de Lina résonnait tout au long de leur succincte chute.

Ils atterrirent sur le sol sans le moindre mal, et Lina sauta de lui comme une chatte affolée en lui dédicaçant des yeux apeurés, ses ustensiles de travail par terre.

Kurama dévoila un sourire de canidé de pouvoir se retrouver enfin dans son élément: lui terrorisant les hordes d'humains même si leur nombre s'était ridiculement réduit à un. Il exulta tout seul en se cachant les yeux sous sa palme alors que Lina le dévisageait avec méfiance.

- Es-tu un ninja ? lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix dure.

Kurama arrêta tout d'un coup de rire et grinça les dents, puis prit la femme par le cou en lui hurlant au visage.

- Ne me traite, jamais, de, **NINJA ! Est-ce ******clair ******!? ** vociféra-t-il de rage alors qu'une aura rouge commençait à vrombir autour de lui.

Lina sut alors à son authentique éclat que c'était un autre point commun qu'elle partageait avec lui ; car ils haïssaient tout deux les ninjas.

Elle lui convia un sourire étincelant étrangement en réponse au fait qu'il lui avait crié dessus, avant qu'elle ne s'approche vers lui, sans une pensée, dans un chaste baiser, qui unirent prudemment leur lèvres.

Kurama ne comprit rien à ce qui se déroulait à cet instant même ; son corps refusait complètement de bouger, c'était comme s'il était immobilisé. Des frissons lui parcoururent son corps, tels des chocs électriques le transperçant de mille aiguilles.

Alors, lorsque leurs lèvres se détachèrent, Lina le repoussa loin d'elle en riant, il retomba éberlué fesses à terre sur la baie près du lac qu'ils présidaient.

- Avoue que tu le désirais n'est-ce pas ? s'enquit-elle en battant langoureusement des cils.

Kurama demeura coi, bouche bée, ses yeux s'ouvrant et se refermant sporadiquement comme un poisson hors de l'eau qui aurait essayé de respirer. Il ne sut à ce moment comment décrire les émotions l'enveloppant :

Était-ce une exaltation mêlée à de la peur ? Oui, c'était ce qu'il semblait être, c'était bien de la peur. Mais lui ? Être littéralement terrifié par cette femelle. Lui ? Le renard à neuf queues, ou du moins, l'ancien démon le plus puissant que la terre avait connu à l'exception du Juubi. Lui ?! Absurde ! Stupide ! Insensé ! Et pourtant...

Kurama arrondit les yeux devant cette révélation, lui qui avait un être de pure énergie, il se rendait compte à quel point les pulsions de ce nouveau corps, couplé à sa perplexité avait eu un aspect dramatique sur sa personnalité. Il continuait à regarder avec la même mine d'imbécile Lina qui prit sa réponse comme une affirmation à sa question et gloussa chaudement.

Alors, Kurama malgré lui rigola à son tour, et ils se prélassèrent ainsi tout deux en s'asseyant l'un à côté de l'autre sur la baie du lac, où des lucioles commençaient à émerger des buissons pour éclairer cette nuit tombant progressivement où le ciel d'un bleu sombre opaque pulsait à la lueur des étoiles. Kurama somnolait calmement depuis la première fois qu'il avait atterri dans ce corps, il se sentait enfin vivant, plus vivant même que depuis son arrivé dans ce corps ou dans sa précédente entité.

Lina se rendit compte de son côté à ce moment là en contemplant toujours Kurama qu'ils n'avaient plus développé une relation médecin/patient mais une relation adulte. Cela l'effraya, mais n'enraya en rien son audace actuelle. Lina interrompit ce moment de quiétude en posant une question qui la tourmentait inlassablement et qui allait changer à jamais leurs rapports.

- Kurama...

Celui-ci ouvrit un oeil curieux vers elle qui se tenait à genoux au dessus de lui.

- M'aimes-tu ?

Un déclic se déclencha comme un interrupteur dans l'esprit de Kurama. Ainsi, c'était ça ? L'amour... Ce sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais compris. Pour Naruto, il l'avait eu du respect, non pas de l'amour oui, mais du respect. Il n'avait jamais compris également l'amour absurde qu'il avait porté pour sa coéquipière Sakura, ni la pugnacité que pouvaient consigner des parents envers leurs enfants comme il l'avait vue chez Minato; le responsable de son actuel calvaire pour l'avoir enfermer dans son fils et Kushina, la mère de son ami défunt qui fut comme lui son Jinchuuriki ; son réceptacle.

Cependant, Kurama était persuadé en faisant fi de ses présents sentiments que celui qu'elle aimait n'était pas lui, mais Naruto.

Il demeura silencieux.

Après un moment, alors que Lina attendait sa réponse, il se leva sans rien dire, et s'éloigna d'elle. Sa silhouette disparut à l'horizon telle une ombre, laissant Lina seule dans la nuit, qui pensait que Kurama l'avait répudiée telle la dernière des putains.

Elle s'en retourna chez elle en ramassant ses affaires, et ne vit pas Kurama de la semaine.

* * *

><p>Lina décida de retrouver Kurama tout de même pour lui dispenser ses honoraires. Il était son patient, et le fait qu'il l'ait rejeté ne lui permettait de ne pas lui assurer un suivi médical. Kurama semblait avoir après tout des raisons de s'exclure de la vie de leur ville, que Lina pensait non sain pour lui qu'il s'isole ainsi. Elle lui en voulait toujours pour l'avoir repousser bien sûr mais ceci n'importait pas dans son devoir envers lui.<p>

Avant de partir le rejoindre, elle rangea sa blouse blanche dans son cabinet, et s'observa dans une glace. Elle avait des cernes sous les yeux en raison de sa fatigue, et dut se maquiller pour paraître présentable. Elle avait seulement pris de quoi prendre des notes pour son entretien avec lui.

Elle alla dans la forêt dès le début de l'après-midi, puis se dirigea vers sa maison en bois et en herbe. Là, elle ne trouva nulle trace de sa présence. Elle vit que de la poussière s'était accumulée dans la pièce, comme si elle n'avait été utilisée depuis un bon moment. Hochant la tête, elle sortit de la cabane, descendit l'échelle, et contempla l'habitation de Kurama de loin qui parachevait un tableau désolant. Dans sa hâte de le retrouver, Lina n'avait pas relevé le chaos qui avait régné en le lieu.

Tout avait été saccagé, les arbres, le terrain, et même le fond de l'étang était crevassé de long en large.

Lina craignit alors que Kurama puisse avoir été attaqué. Le fait qu'il ne soit peut-être pas un ninja mais qu'il détenait certains secrets des shinobis était une possibilité pour qu'il soit la cible d'offensives ou même d'enlèvements. Lina imagina de folles théories dans son angoisse le concernant. Ils ne s'étaient pas quittés en de bons termes, et elle redoutait déjà d'avoir apporté une pierre supplémentaire à sa chute avec leur brutale séparation.

Elle fut interrompue dans son délire paranoïaque par une voix masculine résonnant derrière elle.

- Que fabriques-tu ici, femelle ?

Elle reconnaissait cette voix, et c'était celle de Kurama.

Lina rougit de honte.

Pourquoi avait-elle été si inquiète pour lui alors il n'était que l'un de ses patients ? Étaient-ce pour ses langoureux yeux bleus qui lui rappelaient ceux de son mari défunt, ou même pour son physique avantageux, ou encore alors son comportement infantile et bizarre ? Ou sinon, était-ce également dû à son attitude supérieur comme s'il se prenait toujours comme un Dieu, le rendant d'avantage ridicule en vérité aux yeux de Lina mais en le rendant charmant d'un certain côté par sa vraisemblable auto-dérision qu'il effectuait en permanence ?

Lina n'aurait su dire à cet instant.

Alors qu'elle se retourna vers lui pour le dévisager intensément, elle remarqua sa défroque sordide et son hygiène déplorable au signe des mouches lui tournant autour, toutefois, à l'exception de son air hagard, il semblait sain et sauf jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'aperçoive au moment où elle allait le gifler pour lui avoir causer une telle inquiétude que ses habits étaient en partie déchirés.

Et teintés de sang...

Lina roula des yeux affolés dans sa direction, mais releva enfin que ce n'était pas son propre sang.

- D'où provient-il ?! lui questionna-t-elle en tentant de ne pas faire paraître son trouble dans sa voix. Kurama se gratta les cheveux nonchalamment, puis riva son regard azuré sur celui de la femme aux cheveux rouges. Il avait encore ces fâcheux battements affolés de son cœur, bien qu'à l'extérieur, il ne paraissait qu'ennuyé.

- Comme tu ne m'apportais plus à manger, il fallait bien que je me nourrisse... répliqua-t-il d'une voix atone. Il alla alors se nettoyer au lac alors que Lina se mordait les lèvres. Elle l'avait en effet abandonné à son sort alors qu'elle savait qu'il était incapable de vivre normalement, elle avait d'ailleurs était étonnée qu'il puisse construire une habitation seul, car démontrer d'une telle ingéniosité dans un environnement hostile démuni de tout aide relever à la fois d'une grande agilité physique, mais aussi intellectuelle, et par ce point, Kurama avait démontré qu'il pouvait et savait même faire preuve de finesse.

Lina continua de le regarder alors qu'il se baignait dans l'eau froide d'automne comme il se purgeait méthodiquement de la pourriture, ainsi que de l'odeur pestilentielle de charogne dont ruisselait ses vêtement, pour qu'enfin, lorsqu'il finit sa toilette, il puisse remonter à l'échelle, suivit de près par Lina. Celle-ci le vit s'asseoir encore en tailleur en pleine milieu de la salle.

Lina se positionna en face de lui, répandant dans une rosace sa robe échancrée et remarqua que les traits étaient creusées par le régime peu commun qu'il avait suivi durant la semaine dernière supposa-t-elle, en se nourrissant exclusivement de bêtes desséchées.

Ils demeurèrent ainsi un bon bout de temps, comme si ce qui s'était passé la semaine dernière ne s'était pas déroulé, comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais disputés; elle le regardant sans un mot, et lui somnolant dans son habituelle méditation profonde, dans une quiétude qu'ils partageaient communément.

Bien que tout deux n'en avaient conscience, ils se faisaient mutuellement confiance, tel un engagement tacite entre deux parties, où ils prélevaient seulement quelques notes fugaces l'un sur l'autre.

Alors, après un silence, Kurama qui avait les yeux fermés ouvrit un œil curieux pour savoir ce que fabriquait Lina après un moment, elle n'était qu'en train d'écrire. Il grimaça en voyant que ce n'était que des gribouillis incompréhensibles comme il en avait tant de fois vu auparavant dans le corps de ses hôtes. Remarquant son regard soucieux et figé, Lina lui montra son calepin.

- Tu veux voir ? Lui demanda-t-elle doucement.

Il hocha la tête dépité.

- Je ne sais pas lire...

Lina écarquilla les yeux surprise de sa réponse.

- Comment ? s'enquit-elle d'une voix aigue.

Énervé, Kurama hurla.

- Je ne sais pas lire !

Lina eût finalement un sourire, puis pouffa, ce qui fit rendit cramoisi Kurama de rage. Lina lui envoya alors des vagues de sa main droite.

- Ce n'est pas si grave, je peux t'apprendre si tu veux. Kurama qui avait été un démon et qui avait toujours eu l'habitude de contracter des pactes lui questionna.

- Et que me veux-tu en échange ?

Lina agrandit ses yeux, éberluée d'avantage, car elle considérait comme naturelle de distribuer son savoir, mais Kurama semblait être très sérieux dans sa requête.

Le sourire en coin de Lina s'affranchit alors qu'elle pensait narquoisement comment elle allait tirer profit de cette dette qu'il contractait envers elle.

- Pourquoi ne pas m'accompagner chez moi pour chaque leçon que je te prodiguerai ?

Cela lui permettrait d'en savoir d'avantage sur lui...

Kurama haussa les épaules. Elle avait son accord.

- Alors, pourquoi ne pas commencer dès maintenant ?

Elle s'assit à côté de lui, mais leur promiscuité dérangeait trop Kurama, et il s'écarta ainsi d'elle. D'un sourire taquin, elle s'approcha encore de lui, et ils continuèrent ainsi pendant une bonne minute avant que Kurama n'éclate.

- Pourquoi as-tu besoin de te coller à moi ainsi ?! s'exclama-t-il tant exaspéré qu'embarrassé. Lina lui fournit pour son compte une explication cohérente.

- Si nous ne sommes pas proches, je ne peux pas t'aider dans l'écriture des Kanjis.

Kurama maudit son ancienne ignorance des cultures humaines pendant qu'il était dans le corps de ses hôtes, ou en liberté où il aurait mieux dut les étudier avec plus d'assiduité parce qu'il en souffrait maintenant le revers de médaille.

- N'avais-tu pas dit que tu m'apprendrais à lire ?!

Il fut seulement rétorqué par le rire amusé de Lina qui lui affirma que c'était la même chose. Elle posa la main sur sa main, et l'aida en plaçant un crayon dans sa main préhensile, où il n'avait que peu d'aise puisqu'il était plutôt habitué aux griffes et aux pattes des renards, alors il appliqua trop de force dessus et transperça le papier.

Calmement, Lina le guida alors sur le chemin de l'éducation et de la sagesse.

Elle se rappela alors de son amie institutrice qui avait décidé de s'occuper de la charge d'une garderie plutôt que de se dédier à la médecine.

Lina comprenait enfin exaltation de contempler l'éveil d'un esprit. Kurama était un élève attentif, et étonnamment vivace car il semblait receler le plaisir d'apprendre. Lina qui à la base avait projeté de guérir Kurama de sa souffrance intérieure, se réjouissait de ces moments intimes qu'elle partageait avec lui.

A la nuit tombée, Lina décida que ses progrès avaient été suffisants pour une leçon, il avait déjà appris les bases et elle devait rentrer chez elle. Elle se sentait étrangement en sécurité avec Kurama. Elle considérait qu'il un être bien trop pur pour tenter de l'agresser, même s'ils étaient seuls dans cette cabine au plein milieu d'une forêt.

Kurama compréhensif se leva avec elle, et descendit avec elle l'échelle. Lina soupira en pensant au long chemin qu'elle devait parcourir jusqu'à chez elle. Cela lui prenait toujours deux heures pour faire l'aller retour à pied entre sa résidence et la cabane de Kurama.

À son grand étonnement, l'homme blond s'accroupit alors au sol et lui requit de le monter. Il lui déclarer qu'il allait l'amener jusqu'à sa demeure en vitesse en réponse à sa courtoisie de lui apprendre sa science. Lina qui se doutait qu'avec sa condition physique, ils iraient bien plus vite s'il la portait elle sur la totalité du trajet, elle alors obtempéra à ses directives.

- Accroche toi... rumina Kurama après un temps de latence lorsqu'il releva qu'elle ne savait pas où mettre ses mains. Il prit alors une brusque accélération l''obligeant à se tenir à lui avec plus de vigueur.

Pendant leur course, ils atteignirent une vitesse incroyable dépassant même celle les chevaux à toute allure. Lina faillit se renverser plusieurs fois et poussa de multiples cris de surprise aux virages ainsi qu'aux fluctuations en dents de scie que prenait Kurama. Il s'engouffrait entre les arbres et buissons pour ressortir sur des chemins de broussailles ou des sentiers indéfinis où de nombreux animaux nocturnes les observèrent dans leur chute libre longitudinale. Leurs cheveux blonds et rouges resplendissaient communément dans cette douce nuit dans laquelle Kurama pouvait sortir la flagrance de ceux Lina entremêlés aux siens, ainsi que la senteur de l'alizé parcourant la forêt pour les accompagner dans cette majestueuse escapade qu'ils apprécièrent pleinement, mais qui fut malheureusement écourtée par le fait qu'ils étaient déjà arrivés à destination.

Kurama laissa tomber Lina au sol, et elle se ramassa la tête la première à terre. Lina pensait en se massant le front assise qu'elle devait également enseigné à Kurama certaines règles de courtoisie pour l'avoir fait chuter de manière si imprévisible.

Alors qu'il commençait déjà à s'éloigner, elle l'attrapa par le bras.

- Ne veux-tu pas rester chez moi pour ce soir ? Tu dois sûrement être fatigué...

Kurama baissa des yeux vides vers elle, même pas échauffé par le train incroyable qu'il avait menait. Alors, ses narines remuèrent succinctement en décelant une étrange exhalation provenant d'en face d'elle.

__Danger !__ jugea-t-il soudainement en remarquant les phéromones qu'elle expulsait, __cette femelle désire s'accoupler avec un mâle, précautions à prendre.__

Il était bien plus sensible que les humains, il avait appris à distinguer ces signaux dans le corps de ses hôtes, et elle était indéniablement attirée par celui de Naruto. Kurama dévisageait Lina comme si elle incarnait la pire de ses craintes, et il se tendit comme prêt à bondir. Cependant, d'une forte poigne, Lina l'empêcha de partir, car elle semblait déterminée à ce qu'il reste. Kurama cligna les yeux abasourdi, et voyant qu'elle ne défaillait pas, il la proposa afin qu'elle se calme de ses pulsions d'humaine.

- Très bien, mais seulement ce soir.

Lina acquiesça à sa condition, et ils rentrèrent tout deux dans sa bâtisse. Kurama s'assit dans un coin en attendant les instructions de Lina qui soupira et lui fit signe de la suivre.

Ils rentrèrent dans la salle de bain. Lina requit à Kurama de mettre ses habits sales dans une barquette en bois qu'elle laverait plus tard. Kurama se déshabilla en face d'elle sans nulle pudeur, les yeux de Lina étaient fixés sur son corps sans nulle cicatrice apparente, elle admira ses muscles parfaitement roulés.

- Pourquoi baves-tu ? remarqua l'homme blond perplexe au regard de Lina qui reprit ses esprits et qui pensa que Kurama avait encore la mentalité d'un enfant, et n'avait pas conscience que la vue des corps éveiller les désirs charnels.

Elle secoua la tête et se déshabilla à son tour. Lina remplit la baignoire d'eau chaude, et elle lui ordonna d'y rentrer dedans auquel il ne fit que répondre paresseusement. Lina mit du shampoing sur ces mains, puis elle rinça les cheveux piquants de Kurama qui étaient maltraités dans sa vie de délétère. Ils semblèrent reprendre vie sous le soin des mains Lina.

Après cette séance de décrassage, elle commenta en ajoutant une dernière touche personnelle à sa chevelure d'or.

- Tu as vraiment de beaux cheveux pour un homme.

Kurama agita sa main en l'air agacé.

- Ce sont que des cheveux, voilà tout.

D'un sourire en coin, Lina lui renseigna qu'il laverait le reste tout seul. Elle partit dans la cuisine, pour lui donner un repas convenable. Il fallait également qu'elle éduque à manger proprement. Elle mit les couverts prédisposés sur la table de sorte à qu'ils mangent en tête à tête.

De la fenêtre ouverte, la pâle lumière lunaire rentrait délicatement en travers des arbres du jardin de Lina dans la maison pour envelopper l'espace qu'ils habituaient dans une ambiance singulière. Les rideaux aux motifs de pins et de pommiers faisaient jouer par des reflets un tapis d'ombres chinoises qui s'entrelaçaient lascivement sur les murs en papier peint de bois de chêne. Le bruit des criquets malgré l'automne déjà avancé se réverbérait entre les parois fines du salon où se jouait une musique d'opéra provenant d'une boite à musique ù tournait imperturbablement un disque vinyle. Le salon était relativement somptueux dans son air conviviale et confortable en raison des multitudes de fauteuils en cuir résidant sur place.

Kurama sortit finalement de la salle de bain avec les habits du mari que Lina, un uniforme de soldat qu'elle lui avait concoctée, car elle estimait qu'il serait ainsi bien dans son élément, soit celui de l'armé. Kurama ne s'en souciait pas bien entendu, ni de l'atmosphère qu'elle avait réussi à créer alors qu'il ne regardait qu'avec envie les mets déposés sur la table.

Elle l'invita à s'asseoir avec un sourire tolérant, et alors qu'il commençait à avancer ses doigts vers son assiette, Lina lui tapa sur les mains, ce qui lui fit montrer les crocs.

- Mange comme moi, sinon, je ne te servirai pas la suite.

De ce chantage, Kurama en raison de sa faim dévorante ne fut qu'obligé d'accepter. Elle lui apprit comme manger proprement alors comme lorsqu'elle l'accompagnait le mouvement de sa main dans l'inscription des kanjis sur son carnet. Kurama ne prenait pas la peine de déguster, il se goinfrait des plats de Lina de sorte qu'elle ne sut si elle devait s'enthousiasmer ou en soupirer. Elle prit sa douche à son tour en quittant la table, laissant seul Kurama avec son plat, où il ne remarqua même pas son absence concentrer à se ressourcer.

Kurama entendit au bout de quelques instants le bruit des goûtes crépiter sur le métal luisant de la baignoire qu'il avait précédemment utilisé. Il s'imagina un instant le corps de Lina exempt de toute fourrure et il hocha la tête brutalement en maudissant ses propres pulsions intérieures, puis tenta de rattacher toute son attention à son assiette.

Lorsqu'il eût terminé son festin qui était dalleurs bien meilleur que les carcasses animaux qu'il avait chassé dans la forêt, Kurama remarqua la présence d'une photo accrochée dans un cadre posée sur la commode à côté de sa table mettant en scène Lina le dos couché sur un homme debout, se tenant fièrement dans l'attirail qu'il portait sur lui. Son regard fit curieusement des allers retours entre ses habits et ceux de l'homme sur la photo avec incompréhension. Il s'en renfrogna voyant qu'il ne détenait pas de réponses, et il attendit patiemment que Lina revienne pour le lui expliquer.

Kurama entendit soudain la porte s'ouvrir, et demeura confondu dans un silence respectueux lorsqu'il la vit sortir de la fente de la salle de bain. Elle avait les cheveux mouillées qui reluisaient leur flamboyante rougeur telle la plus pure des bougies, sa serviette sur ses épaules descendait généreusement sur son buste alourdie d'une robe bleue nuit dont les manches fines s'agrippaient à ses poignets encore humides. Kurama pouvait sentir une délicieuse odeur s'élever de cette humaine; une senteur presque à croquer, et dont il avait envie de s'en rassasier...

'_Tss, stupide corps et stupide femelle..._' pensa-t-il en dévorant des yeux Lina.

Lina considéra un moment avec interrogation Kurama qui était en train de lui lancer un regard concentré. Il était également d'une élégance déconcertante n'ayant rien à voir à sa précédente allure; ses cheveux blonds piquants étaient désormais finement peignés, sa face débarbouillée faisait ressortir ses marques natives d'une manière alléchée, ses yeux portaient en leur centre une vivacité propre, et ses muscles transparaissant clairement à travers sa tunique d'un vert cassis, de même que ses épaulières qui présentait une enveloppe dorée à leurs extrémités, lui donnant alors un air de colonel, de chef d'armée.

Ils se contemplèrent un moment ainsi sans mot dit, puis hochèrent la tête en même temps sans qu'ils ne s'en aperoivent mutuellement.

Lina affirma alors qu'il était tard et qu'il était définitivement l'heure pour eux d'aller dormir, chose à laquelle Kurama maugréa sans discuter.

Lina lui avait préparé un matelas positionné à coté de son lit après qu'elle l'emmena par la main dans sa chambre sans que Kurama ne dise toujours un mot car il semblait concentré sur la manière dont il allait formulé la question qui le taurodait précédemment.

Ils s'allongèrent tout deux sous leur couverture. Au bout de quelques minutes, il prit son courage à deux pattes ou plutôt à deux mains pour la lui poser.

- Qui était cet homme dans la peinture du salon ? questionna-t-il gravement. Il vit du coin de l'œil Lina hésiter à lui répondre.

Celle-ci lui révéla quelques bribes de son passé après un silence.

- Mon histoire est classique et dénuée d'intérêt, attesta-t-elle avec une voix entrecoupé de profondes inspirations. Lorsque le Daïmio a demandé à tout les mâles du pays de la Foudre d'être formés à être des ninjas la Troisième guerre, mon marri qui était dans la liste d'appel en raison du fait qu'il était dans la vingtaine fut recommandé puis sélectionné pour être réquisitionné à Kumo, la capitale du pays de la Foudre. Il m'envoyait régulièrement des lettres jusqu'au jour où je n'en reçus plus. J'établis ma petite enquête, et découvris que mon marri fut décédé dans une mission de ninjas dix mois après la dernière lettre qu'il m'avait envoyé. Ceci est la raison de ma haine pour les ninjas.

En effet, pensa Kurama, c'était une histoire comme on en entendait tant, et comme il en avait tant vu dans le corps de ses hôtes.

Il ne fit aucun commentaire et ferma les yeux, car lui-même partageait par la même occasion une haine semblable envers les ninjas qui avaient toujours chassés lui et ses frères dans leur quête absurde de pouvoir.

Il retourna sa couverture sur lui sans dire un mot puis chercha le sommeil, là où il ne penserait pas à Naruto comme Lina pensait elle à son veuvage.

Lina remercia silencieusement Kurama de ne rien dire, car elle croyait qu'il compatissait avec sa douleur.

La torpeur s'engouffrait peu à peu dans l'antre qu'ils partageaient...

* * *

><p>La nuit très tard, Lina qui ne dormait toujours pas pensait à ce qu'elle avait raconté à Kurama ; elle avait légèrement menti sur son passé, car son histoire avait été bien différente en réalité...<p>

Mais que représentait Kurama de toute façon pour qu'elle puisse lui révéler une telle part de son existence ?

A mi-réflexion dans le but de trouver la réponse, elle se retourna à moitié sur sa couche en se demandant pourquoi elle aurait accordé une telle confiance - une telle confidence à ce jeune homme blond inconnu qui ne faisait même pas la moitié de son âge. Quel était son mystère ? Qu'était-ce qui l'avait poussé à se comporter comme une gamine de seize ans à proximité de lui ? Était ce en raison de sa beauté physique et du fait qu'elle n'avait eu de rapports depuis une éternité et qu'elle recelait le besoin d'en avoir ? Non... C'était bien plus profond qu'un lien physique les unissant...

Lina trouva finalement sa réponse...

Si elle appréciait tant Kurama, c'était parce qu'il partageait avec elle bon nombre de points communs comme sa rancoeur envers les ninjas, ou même dans l'affinité qu'ils entretenaient où elle lui apprenait calmement comment vivre avec ses semblables alors que lui de son côté, malgré qu'il rétorquait toujours de manière farouche appréciait à leur juste mesures les bons conseils qu'elle lui conférait.

De plus, depuis son arrivé, elle se rendait compte des changements opérés sur elle-même. Elle qui toujours s'était concentrée exclusivement à son devoir de guérir les malades de sa petite ville avait subitement à son arrivé dévié son intérêt pour quelque chose - ou plutôt pour une personne; pour lui...

Par lui, elle se voyait en miroir... Par lui, elle se regardait en face ce qu'elle était réellement... Une personne repliée sur elle-même, répliquant toujours de manière sèche lorsqu'on l'interpellait .. En l'aidant, Lina avait eu l'impression de se guérir de sa propre blessure intérieure... Blessure résultant de son passé longuement enraciné profondément dans son être... A côté de lui, elle redevenait celle qu'elle avait été quinze ans auparavant... Mais pouvait-elle lui faire confiance ? Pouvait-elle redevenir ce qu'elle était vraiment ?

Perdue dans ses pensées, Lina entendit alors Kurama se remuer dans son matelas. Pensant qu'il s'était alors réveillé, Lina s'exclama mesquinement en espérant dilater les pensées sombres qui la tourmentaient : « Eh bien, ce n'est pas très agréable de dormir avec toi, commenta-t-elle du fait qu'il avait ronflé abominablement pendant des heures sans que cela ne l'avait dérangé vraiment en vérité. »

Elle gloussa légèrement et raisonna alors qu'au moindre de ses mouvements, elle revenait à une attitude propre à une farouche adolescente tentant d'attirer les foudres de l'homme auquel elle s'était énamourée. Oui définitivement... Lina savait que Kurama lui rendait son intégrité d'une certaine manière. Elle serra les replis de sa couverture pendant cette réflexion, puis releva alors que Kurama n'avait répondu à sa remarque à voix haute.

Elle se pencha alors vers la couche de Kurama curieuse en remarquant qu'il avait toujours les yeux fermés et qu'il transpirait abondement. Lina supposa que Kurama faisait sans nul doute d'affreux cauchemars, des cauchemars de sa vie passée. Son ingéniosité laissa alors place à une autre attitude, celle d'une psychanalyste propre à sa profession qui essayait de déceler ce que cachait le fond de l'esprit de Kurama.

D'une voix chevrotante, l'homme endormi murmura dans un souffle douloureux.

« Non... » Lina tendit l'oreille, captivée par les révélations qu'il allait lui transmettre.

« Non... Naruto... Ne te sacrifie pas pour moi... Arrête... Je vais faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour abattre ce vaurien... »

Silence de Lina.

« Je t'en supplie... »

Sa voix était déchirante de culpabilité et de peine...

Et ce furent ses seuls mots jusqu'à son réveil...

Lina quant à elle ferma les yeux un moment...

C'était un autre point commun qu'elle partageait avec lui...


	4. Comprendre

**Chapitre 3 :**

** Comprendre**

* * *

><p><em>« Que fais-tu Kurama ? Pourquoi restes-tu toujours tout seul, isolé de tout le monde ? »<em>

_Le renard se retourna sur son séant vers l'homme majestueux ayant un collier formé de dents de requin. Il était le légendaire sennin des Six Chemins ; son créateur et son père à lui et à ses frères ; les Bêtes aux multiples Queues._

_« Je ne sais pas... » ne put-il que lui répondre tandis qu__e Sage lui confiait un visage tolérant._

_« Tu ne sais pas ? »_

_Le renard hocha de la tête et l__e mystérieux personnage lui tendit alors la main._

_« Approche Kurama, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer qui peut t'intéresser...»_

_Le renard méfiant se rapprocha de cet être incommensurable qui sortit de sa cape d'hermine, une sphère multicolore où à l'intérieur, reluisait d'étrange scènes étranges mettant en scènes de petits bipèdes._

_« Qu'est-ce que c'est – et qui sont-ils ? »_

_L'autre lui adressa un sourire narquois._

_« Ceci est la dernière chose qui me relie avec mon espèce ; les humains. Veux-tu les observer Kurama ? »_

_Le renard le fixa, hésitant un moment, avant d'acquiesçer pour la première fois depuis sa naissance..._

* * *

><p>Tout était paisible à son réveil. La femme à la manne rougeoyante et dense papillonna délicatement les yeux, laissant transparaître une humeur qui coula le long de sa douce joue. Lorsqu'elle porta la main à son visage, elle sentit l'humidité encore palpable sur sa peau humidifiée. Elle savait qu'elle avait encore pleuré cette nuit...<p>

Lina pleurait toutes les nuits dans son sommeil. Elle pensait à sa solitude, elle pensait à sa réclusion dont elle était elle-même responsable, elle pensait à toutes les fois où elle avait été si seule, si démunie... Elle avait besoin de quelqu'un, de n'importe qui...

Alors, elle pensa à Kurama...

Lorsqu'elle tourna enfin la tête, elle s'aperçut que le matelas en bas de son propre lit était désert.

Elle battit encore des cils.

Elle décida de se rendormir...

* * *

><p><em>Pourquoi ai-je agis ainsi ?<em>

Ploc...

_Pourquoi me suis-je_ indéniablement _laissé emporté ?_

Ploc...

_Pourquoi n'ai-je donc aucune volonté à briser ces liens inutiles ?_

Ploc...

_Il _ferma les yeux longuement. Sa main tendue vers l'avant saisissait spasmodiquement le liquide limpide qui lui perlait délicatement entre les doigts et qu'il essayait de saisir à chaque fois nonchalamment le coude au genoux.

Il ne les comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait pas ces émotions qui le taurodaient. Elles lui étaient insaisissables autant que ce fluide homogène l'était.

Et pourtant... Il sentait qu'il devait au moins essayer de _les_ comprendre, et de la comprendre _elle_... Il pressentait que c'était indispensable pour_ lui _et pour son_ développement_. Non... Il hocha la tête... C'était même un _besoin _vital pour lui !

Mais que fallait-il qu'il donc fasse ? Que devait-il faire ? Il n'avait pas réponse... Il était perdu... Tout simplement parce qu'il avait plus aucun guide dans cette vie, plus aucune directive, rien qu'un fugace ennemi à venir qui n'avait même pas encore connaissance de son existence...

Non...

Tout ceci n'était rien d'autre que d'inutiles pensées. Il devait le venger ! Il le devait ! Il le devait ? Il le devait...

Crack !

Silence...

_Cette douleur qui s'échappe langoureusement par le fluide de ma vie... Elle me paraît si torride, si dense... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'as-tu condamné à vivre toutes ces expériences Naruto ? Je cherche encore la vérité... Je cherche la vérité sur ce que je dois faire, ce que je dois accomplir, sur le sens de cette vie... Pourquoi m'as-tu sauvé de mon précédent sort ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas laissé mourir avec toi au champs d'honneur ? Pourquoi tant de pourquoi _?

Il s'allongea et utilisa ses mains préhensiles pour se faire un coussin malléable.

Il ferma les yeux...

* * *

><p>Il courrait.<p>

La prairie défilait en dessous de lui tel un fil qui s'élongeait indéfiniment.

Devant lui s'éperdait une mer de vert chatoyant qui l'appelait continuellement.

Une douce chaleur l'enveloppait. Il se sentait serein, libre de tout liens... Il se sentait bondir, s'élever, s'envoler.

Tout était à sa portée, tout lui était accessible, tout lui paraissait facile, si compréhensible... Il n'avait qu'à tendre son corps et son corps lui répondait. Il n'avait qu'à désirer quelque chose, et ce quelque chose apparaissait. Tout était si facile...

Tant que cela lui paraissait presque étrange.

Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il ressenti de pareilles émotions ? Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il goûté à une telle jouissance ? Pourquoi tout lui avait paru si gris, si terne, alors que dorénavant, tout était si resplendissait de lumière ?

C'était une énigme, à l'évidence... Une énigme irrésolue... et il avait soif de savoir... tant qu'il s'abreuva de cette liqueur abondante, mains tendues, vers l'eau plate de l'onde pure.

Lorsqu'il regarda son reflet dans le liquide miroitant la lune, un renard rouge et taciturne lui répondit.

* * *

><p><em>Où suis-je ? – Que suis-je ? – D'où provient cet état de manque ? - Quelle est cette petite voix qui m'appelle – Et qui m'apaise...<em>

Stop...

_Pourquoi n'est-il pas là ? Pourquoi n'est-elle pas là ? Pourquoi suis-je si seul ? Pourquoi–_

Stop !

J'en ai assez ! J'en ai assez de toutes ces questions ! Je suis fatigué de cette vie ! _Je veux juste !_

Dormir...

* * *

><p>Tout tournoyait autour de lui. Il n'y avait rien. Que du noir...<p>

« Puis-je ? », demanda une voix_ atrocement_ familière.

Il entendit quelqu'un qui pleurait.

Et c'était un bébé...

* * *

><p>« Sasuke ! »<p>

Le ténébreux adolescent se retourna alors qu'il se tenait sur la falaise gigantesque où jaillissait une fontaine ruisselant d'écume, réverbérant la lumière céleste. Celui-ci se retourna alors soudainement, et puis...

Des yeux rouges et lancinants résonnèrent...

* * *

><p>Cette mélodie<em> recommençait...<em> Encore !

* * *

><p>Il ouvrit les yeux et devant lui, un renard rouge aux neufs queues élongées ne faisait que le fixer avec de turquoises pupilles dilatées. Celui-ci semblait flotter au-delà de la pelouse, comme si son corps n'était qu'un éther transparent. Son incommensurable taille, elle, s'étendait sur des milliers de lieux, jusqu'à l'horizon, à l'infini, telle une toile ; le tissu de l'univers, son univers à lui... <em>Il<em> s'y sentait si petit, si démuni à côté de cette créature démesurée, de ce monde incompréhensible.

Cet être étrange baissa alors enfin son regard sur lui...

« Qu'es-tu ? »

Cette phrase vibra dans l'air longuement... Ce fut la première question qu'il lui demanda...

_Il_ hocha la tête en réponse.

« Si tu ne sais pas te définir toi-même, comment peux-tu donc espérer attendre des réponses ? »

Oui...

« Regarde qui tu es vraiment, Kurama... Regarde la vérité ! »

L'homme blond ferma ses paupières.

* * *

><p>Il se voyait... Il se voyait les observer... Lui... Hésitant à aller vers eux... Confusion, détresse, amèreté...<p>

Que lui restait-il ?

Et surtout...

Que lui resterait-il en fin de compte ?

* * *

><p>Il les tuait, inlassablement... Toujours, trempé dans leur sang... Il n'était que le reflet de leur existence, de leur haine, de leur courroux et de leur folie...<p>

Tous ces moustiques qui l'asticotaient... leurs piqûres le lançaient à chaque fois, tant qu'il criait continuellement de rage et de frustration. Il les annihilait sans cesse, mais ils revenaient à la charge sans cesse, sans arrêt, sans discontinuer... Pourquoi lui en voulaient-ils ? Que lui voulaient-ils ? Qu'avait-il donc fait pour qu'ils l'attaquent sans cesse ? Était-il leur Némésis ? Le ressentaient-il car il était... pur ? Avaient-ils donc soif de pouvoir également... de son pouvoir ? Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi tout était figé ?

Quelqu'un l'appela soudainement :

_« Kurama ! Kurama ! »_

Stop...

_« Kurama ! Allô ! Tu réponds quand je t'appelle ? »_

Arrête de crier.

__« Si tu ne viens pas toute de suite, on va être en retard ! »__

En retard pourquoi ?

_« Comment ça pourquoi ?! Tu sais bien sûr de quoi je parle voyons ! »_

...

_« Allez viens ! »_

Attends moi !

_« Allez ! Voyons, je sais que tu arriveras bien à me rattraper ! »_

Non ! Tu vas trop vite ! Arrête toi ! S'il-te-plait ! Ne pars pas ! Ne me laisse pas seul ! J'ai besoin d'un guide ! De quelqu'un ! De n'importe qui ! Ne me quitte pas ! _Je t'en supplie_ !

Seul un sourire éblouissant engloba son univers.

Il perdait sa _Lumière_.

* * *

><p>« Sais-tu qui tu es maintenant ? »<p>

Oui...

« Sais-tu ce que tu dois faire désormais ? »

Oui...

« Alors fait-le ! Tout de suite ! »

Je le ferai selon mon obligation. Ceci est mon fardeau à porter...

Il n'y avait pas à hésiter...

* * *

><p>« Je n'ai pas le temps... Je dois m'entraîner... »<p>

_Ne suis-je pas censé comprendre ?_

« Comprendre quoi ? »

_Les comprendre..._

« Il n'y a rien à comprendre. Il n'y a que le devoir. »

_Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne puis-je la repousser ?_

« Ta faiblesse et ton inaptitude en sont la cause. C'est parce que tu te poses trop de questions. Ne réfléchis pas ! Agis ! »

_Pourquoi ne puis-je pas me reposer un instant ? Je suis si fatigué de courir... Si fatigué de me battre... Si fatigué de tuer..._

« Tais-toi ! Nous devons– »

_J'en ai marre de devoir..._

* * *

><p>Kurama se réveilla plein de sueur et frémissait encore aux rêves qui l'assaillaient en permanence la nuit. Il s'assit sur sa couche et vit la rousse respirer abondement à côté de lui. Elle paraissait profondément endormie ; Elle et sa douce poitrine qui s'emplissait d'air pour ensuite l'exhaler lascivement. Elle lui semblait si irrésistible...<p>

Il grinça des dents, hocha la tête, se leva, et partit.

* * *

><p><em>La voilà...<em>

- Salut...

L'homme blond acquiesça morose.

- Salut...

Quelques badinages.

Kurama toussa gêné.

Lina lui rétorqua avec un sourire.

_Encore un rêve... Ce n'est qu'un rêve... comme toujours... _

* * *

><p>Mais quand distinguer le rêve de la réalité ? Qu'était-ce que la réalité ? Tout n'était-il pas qu'une énorme fiction ?<p>

Non...

Il ne pouvait seulement qu'être sûr d'une chose...

Il _l'était_. Indéniablement... puisque Naruto était là durant tout ce temps... Il le savait, il n'avait qu'à tendre la main... Oui...

Il était dans son bonheur...


	5. Humain ou Démon ?

**A/N **: Veillez sauter directement au chapitre 8 au moment où Kurama rencontre Naruto pour la première fois. D'une manière ou d'une autre, les chapitres jusqu'au huit ne sont pas terminés, sachant que les chapitres un à six sont exclusivement dédiés au développement de Kurama. (Et le chapitre 7 exclusivement à Naruto)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 :<strong>

**Homme ou démon ?**

* * *

><p><em>Leur père à tous était mort.<em>

_Que devaient-il choisir, où devaient-ils aller ?_

_Le renard n'avait pas de réponse._

_Deux embranchements s'offraient à lui..._

_Mais avait-il réellement le choix ?_

* * *

><p>Au matin, les oiseaux piaillaient, le soleil se levait, et la vie renaissait au dehors de la maison de Lina, où la propriétaire de la demeure et son hôte ré-émergeaient lentement de leur torpeur. Ils s'assagirent sur leur couche au bruit des chansons de la mâtiné se réverbérant dans leur âtre telles des pralines roucoulante résidant un plateau beurré.<p>

Kurama remarqua alors une chose étrange lorsqu'il cligna les yeux ; il était positionné en califourchon sur Lina qui commençait également à ouvrir les yeux, et Kurama ne sut dire pourquoi, mais des sueurs froides parcoururent son échine :

Il avait ses jambes autour de ses genoux et son torse avait une proximité bien trop dangereuse à son goût avec le buste de Lina et ses bras entourant ses omoplates. Lorsque la rousse eût les yeux définitivement ouverts, elle se figea momentanément en tentant de concevoir ce qui se déroulait autour d'elle. Elle dans les bras de cet homme barbare qui était dans la tenue de son marri décédé la serrant dans ses bras.

Durant le laps de temps où elle roula les yeux aux alentours pour concevoir la réalité dans sa pleine mesure, Kurama eût un hoquet nerveux suivi d'un grattage de cheveux intempestif de la manière que Naruto aurait fait à l'époque où il était encore en vie. Il se remémora étrangement à son insu comment son ancien réceptacle aurait réagi devant une telle situation et comment la femelle de son espèce aurait rétorqué en réponse, si bien que Kurama dût déglutir pénaux et la saluer maladroitement :

- Tehehehe, salut...

Lina cligna des yeux momentanément figée.

- Euh... réussit à dire Kurama après un silence plus qu'embarrassant en gesticulant dans tout les sens toujours sur le lit de la femelle.

Les yeux de Lina firent soudain des allers-retours entre sa poitrine collée au torse de l'homme en face de lui, et l'homme lui-même dont le sourire s'agrandissait exponentiellement comme si les muscles entourant sa mâchoire se raidissaient au fur et à mesure qu'elle le fixait toujours aussi intensément.

- Lina ? questionna-t-il la voix tremblotante.

Elle éclata alors de rire, un rire qui transit Kurama de froid au plus profond de lui. Lina s'écarta alors sèchement de Kurama en le regardant toujours aussi dédaigneusement comme s'il n'était qu'un vulgaire moustique qu'elle allait se débarrasser ici même. Elle sortit de la chambre pour revenir un moment après avec sa machette préférée.

Kurama écarquilla les yeux.

- Je me doutais bien que tu n'étais pas aussi innocent que tu avais l'air... ronronna malicieusement Lina en passant son doigt sur le fil du côté tranchant de l'arme.

Kurama la regardait avec incompréhension tandis qu'elle se rapprochait de lui à une cadence plus qu'effrayante, comme Lina semblait fulminer de rage à ce moment. Il esquiva alors un coup de hachoir dans sa direction en faisant un arc avec son corps. Lina brandit son arme encore une fois vers lui pour qu'elle s'enfonce une fois de plus dans son baldaquin en répandant de la paille tout autour d'eux. Le corps de Kurama très souple réalisa des angles très bizarres comme s'il évitait inconsciemment les tentatives de Lina d'abattre "l'animal".

Après une minute durant laquelle Lina essaya avec échec de planter Kurama dans le lit, celui-ci effectua un rouler bouler expéditif en dehors du lit, et sortit à quatre pattes à toute vitesse en direction de la fenêtre.

- REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE, VAURIEN ! JE VAIS T'APPRENDRE JEUNE FRELUQUET À PRENDRE D'ASSAUT UNE FEMME DANS SON SOMMEIL !

Son cri de haine concentrée réveilla tout le voisinage qui pria silencieusement pour la rédemption du malheureux ayant commis ce méfait.

Kurama réussit tout de même pour son compte à sortir de la fenêtre indemne malgré les couteaux de cuisine qui sortaient à un flux continu de la fente par laquelle il était passé, et ceux-ci ne manquèrent toutefois pas de couper quelques uns de ses cheveux. Lina le suivit peu de temps après alors qu'il reprenait encore son souffle en bas de l'embrasure, et il ne rata pas de voir la vue fugace du sous-vêtement de Lina qui dans sa hâte ne remarqua pas où était positionné Kurama. La tête du blond se prit dans la robe bleu nuit de la rousse et ils firent tout deux plusieurs galipettes en dévalant la petite colline en contrebas de la maison de Lina. Ils atterrirent finalement au sol avec Kurama dos à l'herbe et Lina couchée sur lui.

Le regard de Kurama semblait brailler dès lors ; "J'suis innocent, j'vous l'jure!" au sourire en tranche de courge de Lina répondant à sa figure dépitée tandis qu'il regardait du coin de l'œil la machette se rapprocher de sa joue où du sang commençait déjà à perler.

- Eh bien, mon p'tit loup, je crois que tu peux sérieusement commencer à compter tes abattis ! fredonna-t-elle lascivement avec ses yeux embrumés par son réveil hâtif. En effet, Kurama pensa à cet instant que même ses capacités de régénération surhumaines ne pourraient l'empêcher de rendre l'âme, là, face à cette femelle enragée.

- Lina, que fais-tu !? s'écria alors une voix outrée non loin d'eux. Lina et Kurama retournèrent leur visage vers le nouveau venu qui était d'autre le maire accompagné de son assistant qui conviait un Kurama un visage compatissant.

Lina répondit toujours d'une voix ensommeillée.

- Monsieur le maire...

Celui-ci représentait une digne figure avec sa canne plantée au sol alors qu'il regardait avec sévérité les deux adultes tels de jeunes garnements ayant fait une bêtise.

- Puis-je savoir ce que tu tentais de lui faire ?

Lina rit embarrassée.

- Rien du tout monsieur, je l'occultais juste de voir s'il n'avait pas de problème oculaire.

Kurama maugréa quelque chose à propos de cinglées le poursuivant sans arrêt mais il fut rapidement mis à _l'arrêt_ par les griffes de Lina se rentrant momentanément dans son bras. Leur précédente bagarre semblait ne s'être jamais déroulée à les voir côte à côté ainsi.

Le maire haussa un regard interloqué vers Kurama à proximité de Lina.

- Et comment diantre cet homme possède-t-il l'uniforme de Joshua ?

Cette interrogation sonna subitement la jeune femme et Kurama contempla confus sa tutrice à cet instant précis.

Qui était donc cet homme mystérieux?

Lina se pinça les lèvres avant de répondre.

- Ceci est juste une folie de ma part pour qu'il paraisse plus présentable monsieur le maire... Préféreriez-vous qu'il vogue dans notre ville en tenue légère vous qui connaissait ses habitudes vestimentaires des plus discutables montrant ainsi un mauvais exemple aux enfants qui d'aventure pourraient le croiser ?

Kurama se renfrogna mais un coup de poing dans son ventre l'empêcha de se plaindre.

- Ceci n'explique toutefois pas pourquoi tu as choisi un tel vêtement pour lui Lina... Tu sais ce que Joshua a apporté à notre ville, et tu sais également ce qu'il représente pour toi.

Les yeux de Lina devinrent des agnathes dures comme l'acier.

- Bien entendu que je le sais... Elle baissa son regard farouche pour ne paraître impertinente.

Le dignitaire de cette petite ville la contempla un instant songeur avant de tourner son visage vers Kurama où une étincelle amusée y brilla fugacement.

- Approche mon enfant... Je souhaite te voir de plus près... l'interpella-t-il à la surprise de la rousse.

L'adolescent blond se rapprocha alors du vieillard avec curiosité en se levant et en se soustrayant de Lina. Le maire le prit par ses deux joues pour plonger son regard dans le sien. Kurama n'aima pas ce regard, car il aurait comme dit à cet instant que cet homme lisait dans son âme.

- J'ai entendu parler de la guérison que tu as effectuée dans l'office de Lina, et également de ton escapade dans notre garderie, ainsi que la construction de la cabane que tu as effectuée de la forêt, et du fait que tu puisses te débrouiller seul dans un environnement hostile...

Kurama semblait interloqué par cette énumération de faits qu'il pensait comme dérisoires compte tenu de sa connaissance des constructions humaines qu'il avait l'habitude de démolir et son naturel à vivre en harmonie au sein de la nature en raison de son originelle entité.

Le vieillard rajouta alors en passant ses mains sur les joues de l'homme blond :

- Intéressant... Une ingéniosité couplée à une vivacité d'esprit peu commune... une honnêteté des plus rares... et de ce que je peux dire ici, une franche détermination pour la réalisation de ses projets... ainsi qu'_une pugnacité digne des plus grands souverains..._

Avant que Kurama ne put enlever les mains de cet humain dérangeant et rouspéter, le vieillard recula de quelques pas pour le toiser de haut en bas.

Le maire sourit alors en posant une main bourrue sur l'épaule de Kurama semblant décontenancé face à l'attitude de l'humain en face de lui.

- Tu me sembles suffisamment digne pour passer le _rite_.

L'assistant du maire retint un halètement et Lina eût les yeux ronds face à la déclaration que le dirigeant de la petite ville avait proclamée. Kurama se tendit soudainement en relevant les réactions des autres et en déduit que la proposition du vieillard devait être relativement importante pour provoquer une tel émoi.

Le subalterne du maire qui était derrière son maître protesta alors.

- Êtes-vous sérieux, monsieur le maire ? Vous qui avez reçu tant de candidatures, tant de proposition que vous avez rejeté sans même daigner de vous intéresser à elles et maintenant, face à un inconnu qui plus est, vous prétendez qu'il est apte à passer le _rite _?

- Bien entendu, Keïshu, que j'en suis sûr, et j'ai plusieurs raisons qui me poussent à agir ainsi mais que je ne suis pas encore prêt à révéler...

Kurama surprit tout le monde en élevant le ton.

- Et qui vous dit que j'ai envie de passer ce rite ?

Lina lui envoya un regard appuyé. Toutefois, le visage calme du maire ne se décrispa pas.

- Et pour quelle raison refuserais-tu mon offre, _Kurama _?

Kurama tiqua au ton que prenait le vieillard avant de répliquer pareillement ;

- Et pour quelle raison l'accepterai-je ?

Un rictus ravageur se forma sur le visage du vieux rabougri et toute trace de sa précédente gentillesse fut effacée pour laisser place à un être sans prise.

- Tout simplement parce qu'au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, tu es à ma merci ici. Je peux très bien te faire enfermer, te faire ensuite envoyer à Kumo où ils décideront de ton sort et Dieu sait comment Kumo traite les étrangers...

Le regard fixe de Kurama ne cilla pas non plus.

- De plus, tu aurais beaucoup à y gagner, bien plus que tu ne le pourrais jamais imaginer... rajouta l'homme vieilli après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à la rousse derrière Kurama.

L'homme blond quant à lui pondéra sérieusement en fermant les yeux les possibilités qu'il détenait. Avait-il suffisamment de puissance actuellement pour éliminer toutes les menaces environnantes? Il ouvrit les yeux et décida de ne pas prendre de risques.

- J'accepte votre offre, mais toutefois, je désire qu'en échange, vous m'accordez un vœux...

- Et quel est ce vœux ? répliqua son interlocuteur immédiatement méfiant.

- Je souhaite en échange de passer ce test sérieusement que vous me laissez partir sans chercher à me rattraper, ni à envoyer des mercenaires à ma poursuite...

Le maire arqua un sourcil face à cette demande incongrue.

- Très bien... Dans ce cas ; notre accord est scellé... Nous procéderons aux explications plus tard concernant le _Rite_. En attendant que je m'occupe de toutes les formalités, je laisse le soin à Lina de vous préparer aux épreuves. Je vous attends donc à treize heures devant le verger commun.

Le vieillard aux tempes grisonnantes s'en alla dans la rue adjacente avec son assistant où les deux restants ne faisaient que les regarder partir sans rien dire.

Lina accosta alors Kurama en le prenant par le bras.

- Tu n'aurais pas dut accepter si vite sans savoir ce qu'il t'attend.

L'homme blond haussa les épaules.

- Ceci n'a aucune importance, j'affronterai tout ce qui trouve sur mon chemin, et ce, quel qu'en soit le prix si cela me permet de gagner ma liberté...

Cette tirade fit questionner Lina sur une possibilité évidente.

- Étais-tu un prisonnier avant de venir ici ?

Le regard de Kurama se perdit dans le vague.

- On peut dire ça comme ça en effet.

Il commença à marcher sur le bitume dallé menant au centre de la petite ville, et Lina l'accompagna dans son sillage malgré qu'elle était gênée d'être toujours dans une tenue aussi inappropriée à une escapade extérieure.

- Et où étais-tu ? s'enquit-elle curieuse.

- Dans une cage, rétorqua Kurama sans émotion.

Lina cligna des yeux. Kurama avait-il traité comme un animal dans le passé ? En réalité, l'ironie était que cela aurait été de lui manquer de respect si on l'aurait traité autrement.

- Qu'as donc tu fais pour que l'on t'assigne un tel sort ?

Kurama se retourna alors vers la femme.

Ils se tenaient tout deux au milieu de la route, où sur les côtés se déployaient à perte d'horizon des champs de blés. Les cheveux blonds de Kurama semblaient s'intégrer parfaitement dans ce décors d'or parmi toutes les plantations et les tournesols à proximité. Ses yeux devinrent langoureux et Lina se perdit plus d'une fois dans son regard d'adamantine.

- J'avais quelque chose que beaucoup convoitait...

Un vent venu de derrière souleva délicatement les cheveux de Kurama qui s'agitèrent comme excités. Un sourire en coin s'affranchit sur ses lèvres, et il referma ses yeux un moment sous le coup de l'émotion qui le tenaillait. Il ne lui avait pas menti en vérité... bien que cela ne dut renseigner d'avantage cette agaçante femelle en réalité...

Pourquoi devait-elle toujours se regarder de ce qu'il ne lui regardait pas ?

En rouvrant les yeux, il n'aima pas le regard qu'elle lui adressa. Elle était statique, et semblait expectative d'un développement plus approfondi de la précédente phrase laissé en suspend. De son côté, tout ce que Lina pouvait supposer, était que Kurama avait probablement détenu, ou détenait encore un secret que des shinobi auraient désiré dérober...

Kurama soupira avant de lever son visage vers le ciel.

« Quelle dérision que la liberté à laquelle j'ai tant aspirée m'enchaîne désormais à d'autres liens biens plus contraignants... »

Il reprit la marche et Lina le suivit encore. Ils parcoururent plusieurs lieux sans prononcer une phrase pour s'arrêter au marché. Kurama se promena jusqu'à une échoppe offrant des vêtements en vitrine et Lina siffla surprise que Kurama prit une telle décision ; en effet, il n'avait jamais paru prendre soin de son allure jusqu'à hier, peut-être que sa rébiffade tout à l'heure devant le représentant du village l'avait changée.

Sur le pas de la porte, Kurama se retourna vers Lina.

- As-tu de l'argent sur toi ? questionna-t-il subitement, et la rousse sortit en réponse un porte-monnaie en forme de brebis pleine à craquée que Lina oscilla faisant tinter les pièces d'or dans la bourse en laine, ce qui rappela d'étranges souvenirs à Kurama sur le propre porte-monnaie de Naruto.

- Pourquoi souhaites-tu tout d'un coup t'acheter un garde-robe? Cela ne te ressemble pas Kurama...

Lina fut surprise par le regard vivace que lui envoya l'homme blond de seize ans qui paraissait faire bien plus que son âge apparent du fait de son passé lourd de secrets.

- Je n'ai jamais aimé porter les habits des morts, commenta-t-il en fixant Lina sévèrement qui tiqua légèrement. Je hais de plus me considérer comme un remplacement de ce que je ne suis pas, et encore plus que l'on me confonde pour ce que je ne suis pas, comme tout à l'heure. J'ai ma propre identité, et j'ai à préserver également une certaine dignité dont tu raffoles tant rabaisser, _femelle_.

Cette dénomination commença sérieusement à lui échauffer les oreilles.

- Encore faut-il que tu en ais suffisamment pour ne pas quémander de l'argent tel un mendiant, rétorqua Lina avec un sourire avenant auquel Kurama répondit équivoque.

- Quel argent ? Parlerais-tu de ceci ?

Il fit tinter une bourse dans sa main qui parut très familière à Lina, tant qu'elle replia et déplia presque instinctivement ses propres mains pour remarquer qu'elle n'avait plus rien.

Elle s'élança vers Kurama en courant.

- Eh ! Rend moi ça ! s'écria-t-elle alors que Kurama lui décocha une pichenette qui la mit à terre.

- Considère que c'est une petite taxe pour les bons services que je t'ai rendus, répliqua Kurama hautain avant qu'il ne s'en aille en riant et en rentrant dans le magasin, content d'avoir pu enfin se rabaisser un ces humains arrogants, et surtout celle qui s'était tant gaussée de son ignorance d'antan.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Kurama regarda autour de lui, et vit son reflet dans son miroir auquel il eût une mine dégoûtée, comme répugné à la défroque empoussiérée qu'il portait... Cette femelle avait décidément de biens mauvais goûts ! Il contempla alors du coin de l'œil une tunique qui semblait l'intéresser fortement de par la ressemblance qu'elle détenait avec celle que portait Naruto dans le passé. Être dans son élément, ainsi que conserver les habitudes de son corps pourrait accroître son potentiel d'entraînement. Il la prit d'une main agile, et s'en alla avec hâte vers une cabine d'essayage en enlevant sur le passage les habits vieillots qu'il détenait sur lui.

Lorsqu'il referma les rideaux opaques derrière lui pour conserver une certaine pudeur, Kurama enfila rapidement la combinaison aux motifs oranges et aux teintures noires le seyant à merveille. Kurama remarqua finalement qu'elle avait des spécificités différentes avec l'ancienne tenue de Naruto. Celle-ci avait un orange plus terne, et des contrastes plus appuyés dans le noirs qui sur les côtés virait presque au gris sombre, la texture était qui plus est différente au gilet car en effet, ce survêtement était fait dans un cuir tanné.

Le fait qu'il avait grandi durant le court laps de temps qu'il avait été dans le corps de Naruto y avait sans doute joué pour quelque chose aussi. C'était comme si le corps de Naruto s'était adapté à une nouvelle âme et avait traversé une nouvelle puberté... Comme si l'absence d'un démon intérieur avait enfin rendu à ce corps son entière intégralité, comme s'il n'était plus teinté par les fluides visqueux du youki du renard à neuf queues.

De plus, Kurama remarquait bien que son entraînement intensif quotidien avec rendu ses muscles plus toniques, ceux-ci avaient désormais gagné en volumes, et il sentait que par rapport à son arrivée dans ce corps, il avait plus de facilité à se déplacer, comme si son entraînement quotidien avait pu dissiper le mal-être dans lequel il était arrivé depuis son passage dans l'inter-dimension. Le fait qu'il avait paru constamment malade et qui lui était toujours impossible de réguler son énergie interne devaient être liés. Ce mal-être estima-t-il était probablement dû également à la transition entre les deux périodes temporelles et les deux univers parallèles qu'il avait franchis ainsi que du changement occulté dans son esprit, sans compter la modification de la représentation de lui-même, et de sa représentation au monde.

Énormément de changements ayant des conséquences également drastiques sur sa personnalité. Il était comme un mixte entre l'ancien Naruto et l'ancien Kurama, un mixte de deux entités, mais principalement issu de Kurama tout de même. Qui était-il en réalité se demanda-t-il en se fixant dans le miroir ? Un renard ? Non, certainement pas, enfin, plus maintenant... Un démon ? En partie, car même avec tout ses échecs, Kurama sentait que son énergie démoniaque était renfermée quelque part en dehors de sa portée. Un humain ? Probable puisque qu'il en était un à part entière désormais, mais pas exactement humain, non... Une étape intermédiaire... Une étape intermédiaire entre les renards, les démons, et les hommes. Oui, une nouvelle espèce... une race inédite... une inconnue récemment créée dans ce monde qui était en perpétuel changement depuis son arrivée... La majeure partie de son âme était devenue humaine, car de fait, il remarquait que ses réactions modulées par ses émotions et les substances parcourant son corps l'avaient rendu trop humain, presque _surhumain_ à son corps défendant - et à certains égards -, considéra Kurama après une longue méditation devant la glace.

Kurama hocha la tête à ces idées... Essayer de se définir était une attitude humaine et Dieu sait combien il méprisait les humains dans leur oisiveté à perdre leur temps à tout complexifier inutilement...

En se contemplant devant le miroir, il se disait qu'il manquait pas mal de choses à sa tenue pour la rendre parfaitement opérationnelle. S'il était condamné vivre dans un corps d'humain, autant avoir un certain style, style qu'il avait toujours trouvé manquant chez Naruto. Il hocha encore la tête en poussant un soupir, c'était un des points avec lequel il aurait tant aimé le titiller avant qu'il ne périsse.

S'arrêtant dans ses sombres pensées, Kurama ressortit de la cabine d'essayage en ouvrant sèchement le rideau noir. Il ignora Lina qui était en train de ramasser les restes des vieux vêtements qu'il avait précédemment jeté. Il ne tarda pas à trouver un garde-robe qui le seyait à merveille devant Lina même :

Il saisit des gants de la même matière que sa tunique, prit des chaussures bleus confortables souples et malléables, sortit un jogging conforme à sa parure générale. Lorsqu'il marchait, une pochette de ninja pouvant contenir des ustensiles tranchants claquait continuellement contre sa jambe. Lina releva qu'il avait réussi à se dégoter une cape aux motifs flamboyants où en bas de celle-ci, de sombres et noires flammes déployaient en paravent, telles les illustrations trônant sur un drapeau dressé ; elles représentaient son état d'esprit, sa force même de caractère et également... l'aspect plus sombre de sa personnalité introspective...

Lina remarqua également l'effet de son apparence sur son attitude alors que Kurama faisait des vas et viens dans le magasin ; il semblait bien plus sûr de lui qu'auparavant, et paraissait regarder désormais en face de lui lorsqu'il marchait. Il inspirait la fierté, la sûreté d'une certaine manière et indéniablement, une puissance déroutante apparaissant se dégager de lui en une mince aura... Toutefois, Lina souriait, car elle avait finalement réussi à faire sortir Kurama du premier cercle de la dépression en lui donnant une image de lui-même étincelante, enfin une estime de soi légitime.

Ce même Kurama passa alors une main vivace dans ses cheveux blonds piquants, semblant agacé qu'ils retombaient toujours devant son front et sur ses épaules :

- Tss, ils ont encore poussé... se plaignit-il avec gêne en les repoussant sur sa nuque.

Lina s'approcha vers lui en déposant les vêtements sur une table en bois au passage, et elle ajusta les cheveux de Kurama grâce à un élastique en une unique queue de cheval lui tombant sur le côté.

- Remets les comme ça à chaque fois qu'ils te gênent.

Il porta soudainement la main à ses cheveux.

- Je devrais plutôt les couper.

Lina écarquilla les yeux et le fustigea outrée.

- Sûrement pas ! éclata-t-elle devant lui en lui tirant la joue.

Kurama ne faisait que la fixer éberlué de son audace et de son attitude illogique. D'un côté elle lui donnait un conseil pour qu'il soit plus mobile, et de l'autre elle lui disait de ne pas toucher à sa chevelure qui enrayait sa mobilité. Elle allait définitivement le rendre fou...

- Pourquoi ? requit-il abasourdi.

Lina s'empourpra soudainement en pensant à la raison qui l'avait poussé à s'écrier si vivement mais ne réussit à pousser qu'une toute petite voix :

- Tu es plus beau ainsi...

Kurama n'entendit rien. Il cligna des yeux un moment en attendant qu'elle répète sa phrase. Et Lina se sentait comme une gamine venant d'avoir passé sa puberté alors qu'elle avait pourtant déjà passé la trentaine...

Elle soupira alors.

- Tans pis...

Elle s'écarta de lui défaitiste de lui faire entendre raison. Kurama passa alors une mèche autour de son doigt et réfléchit sur les aspects pratiques que pourrait lui procurer sa chevelure en bataille. Il se souvenait avoir vu dans le corps de Naruto que l'ermite des crapauds, l'ancien parrain de son réceptacle avait utilisé ceci ingénieusement lors d'un affrontement avec le ninja des serpents.

- Peut-être que tu as raison finalement... concéda-t-il après un moment de réflexion, ce qui eût pour conséquence de faire retourner Lina d'un seul coup.

- Bien sûr que j'ai raison ! s'enorgueillit-elle puis elle rajouta vivement en levant son poing en l'air ; j'ai toujours raison !

Kurama haussa les mains en la regardant sceptique, muni d'un sourire en coin.

- Je n'irais pas jusque là, attesta-t-il, je me souviens d'il y a pas si longtemps des vêtements que tu m'avais offerts.

Lina lui rétorqua avec un sourire qui lui dévoila toutes ses dents :

- Au moins, ils ont eu pour effet de t'en faire aller chercher de meilleurs.

Kurama soupira face à cette humaine qui avait toujours le dernier mot. Il contempla alors Lina qui semblait lui rappeler quelqu'un qui l'avait connu dans le passé. Il porta sa main à sa manne cuivrée qu'il souleva délicatement, ce que Lina n'en connaissait la raison, et qui estima que cela devait être un autre de ses tiques bizarres.

- Kushina... murmura-t-il alors les yeux embrumés avec une flamme semblant être éteinte dans ses yeux. Lina lui questionna alors farouchement en lui retirant sa main.

- Qui est cette Kushina ?

Le visage de Kurama s'assombrit alors qu'il baissait son regard vers le sol les poings serrés.

- Une femme que j'ai connue.

À son regard étréci, Lina savait qu'il faisait également référence à son passé, mais sa curiosité et sa jalousie par rapport à cette inconnue prit le pas sur sa considération pour lui.

- Peux-tu m'en dire plus ?

Le regard de Kurama s'embrasa comme il serra ses mâchoires. Ses traits semblaient se contorsionner comme sous l'effort qu'il devait effecteur afin de lui répondre.

- Une femme que j'ai détestée et qui m'avait détesté et maudit en retour, une femme à laquelle j'ai ruinée l'existence et qu'enfin, j'ai assassinée elle et son homme sous l'emprise de la colère et de la haine.

Lina hoqueta au ton ardu que prenait Kurama qui leva des yeux énervés vers Lina.

_« _Par leur insouciance, ils furent responsables de leur sort, et je prie afin que leur âme damné ne connaisse le repos pour m'avoir fait subir une telle malédiction en m'enfermant dans cette cage qui a changé à jamais ma destiné. »

Lina regardait Kurama avec crainte qu'il lui fasse une crise à ses mains tremblantes de rage mais il demeura sur place après un moment de silence les yeux vides.

Elle porta alors une main tranquillisante sur sa joue qu'elle caressa affectueusement.

- Pardon de t'avoir fait réveillé de si douloureux souvenirs...

Kurama toucha la main avec lequel elle le caressait puis la retira avec douceur avant de lui répliquer.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute, et c'est exclusivement la mienne pour essayer de retrouver mes marques avec ce que je considère être ma réalité.

Lina le fixa interrogative.

- Est-ce un mal ?

Kurama la fixa à son tour.

- Non, mais cela peut le devenir si j'amplifie ce phénomène à l'infinie.

Lina répliqua alors certaine en l'admonestant les bras croisés.

- Ne jamais chercher les extrêmes et toujours trouver le juste milieu.

Kurama lui jeta un sourire mi-figue, mi-raisin.

- Toutefois, parfois, il nous est nécessaire d'aller dans les extrêmes et d'éprouver les limites de nos capacités pour trouver des réponses, pour faire vibrer les cordes de nos instruments, et pour prendre la pleine mesure de qui nous sommes ainsi que de notre environnement.

Lina lui répondit tout aussi amusée de leur joute oratoire.

- On peut toujours revenir en arrière, car tout est possible.

Kurama sourit alors mystérieusement. Elle n'avait alors conscience du déclic qu'elle avait effectuée dans son âme par cette phrase.

- Oui, je suis retourné en _arrière_, et je peux tout faire désormais pour _le_ sauver de sa _fin_.

Lina le fixa sans comprendre et Kurama étira ses bras avec aise, puis changea de sujet estimant qu'il lui en avait assez révélé pour la journée. Le regard de Lina restait toujours englué dans le sien en attendant qu'il lui en renseigne d'avantage sur lui.

Il porta alors ses deux mains sur la taille de Lina en la toisant de haut.

- Cette femme que j'ai connue avait toujours un caractère vivace, de couguar je dirai même, et c'est pourquoi tu m'as fait penser à elle. Lina rougit furieusement. _« _Et c'est pourquoi je pense que ta tenue actuelle ne met pas en relief ta beauté. »

Il claqua les doigts près de son oreille et les vêtements de Lina changèrent momentanément sous le flux de l'aura intérieure de Kurama qui s'enveloppa autour d'elle en ayant pour conséquence de faire tourner sa robe de nuit bleutée en rouge échelonnée de grâce, et ses sandales devenir des talons hauts en argent, ainsi qu'une coiffe trôner dans sa manne telle une petite tiare en diamant.

Lina en contemplant le miroir positionné derrière Kurama s'égosilla estomaquée devant un tel spectacle.

- Comment as-tu fais ça ? Qu'as-tu fais de mes anciens habits ?

Il se tint de face avec Lina devant la glace en portant sa main sur de ses mèches rouges qui pendaient sur son front.

- Je les ai fait changer de place avec certains habits positionnés sur des cintres ici et là... répondit-il évasivement en faisant un tour d'horizon et en contemplant espiègle ses méfaits. Il continua alors en rabaissant sa main sur l'épaule de sa voisine, _« _cela n'est-il d'autant pas mieux ainsi ? » Lina acquiesça mais fit la moue réticente de mauvaise foi.

- Certes, mais cet attirail est inadapté au temps actuel, rajouta-t-elle en frissonnant déjà du froid extérieur. Kurama soupira au fond de lui que les humains, surtout leurs femelles soient si fragiles.

En hochant la tête, il claqua encore des doigts, et une jupe noire coltinée à des collants d'une teinte identique ainsi qu'un pull-over blanc en laine doucereuse enroulé au col par une écharpe jaune lui descendant de sa voluptueuse poitrine apparut sur Lina à la place des précédents habits. Lina frémit d'extase au contact du doux tissu qui l'emmitouflait dans un parfum de pommes de pins et de fruits exotique la faisant se questionner sur quels tours Kurama avait-il donc d'autres dans ses manches car il semblait bien loin en cette mâtiné du sauvage qu'elle avait recueilli il y avait à peine deux semaines de cela. En le fixant plus attentivement par ailleurs, elle remarquait que son look lui allait parfaitement, si bien qu'elle se demandait par quel tour de magie il avait pu le trouver si vite.

Elle soupira en se laissant aller à ces pensées et se plaqua alors contre son épaule. Couchée sur lui, elle porta une main à ses pectoraux et son autre dans son dos où elle faisait des longs va et viens avec douceur. Kurama la regarda un moment agir ainsi sans rien dire avec une sorte de reflet amusé dans ses yeux bleutés. Hochant la tête, il les mena fièrement vers la sortie en tenant Lina par la taille de manière possessive.

Ils furent toutefois pris au dépourvu par le propriétaire de l'échoppe qui les stoppa dans leur hâte de sortir, il réclama de la monnaie en échange des habits qu'ils avaient pris sur eux, et Kurama de sa main libre fit apparaître une poignée de pièce d'or qu'il laissa tomber dans les mains du marchant éberlué de son tour.

Ils sortirent alors tranquillement avec Kurama qui éclata de rire une fois qu'ils furent dehors avec Lina le rejoignant pas plus tard dans son éclat.

- Où l'as-tu dérobé cette fois ? Kurama nettoya une larme d'amusement qui perlait de sa paupière gauche renfermée.

- De sa propre caisse, réussit-il à dire en hoquetant entre deux rires.

Lina le toisait sérieusement désormais.

- N'est-ce pas du vol ?

Le rire de Kurama s'évanouit pour laisser place à une voix à faire pâlir des pierres.

- N'a-t-il pas volé lui-même cette laine et ces vêtements aux animaux morts des mains humaines ? La notion de propriété est une aberration, sans propriété, il n'y aurait pas de vols. L'univers est un tout dans lequel les hommes en font partis, un tout à tout le monde est censé détenir les richesses à dispositions que les hommes le veuillent ou non.

Sa philosophie douteuse fit arquer un sourcil à Lina.

- N'est-ce pas alors l'anarchie ? Sans règles fixes, le monde plongerait dans un chaos sans précédent, et une dissension sans commune mesure résulterait de ce gâchis...

- Ce que les humains appellent anarchie n'est qu'un ensemble ordonné de briques si bien empaquetées les unes sur les autres qu'ils ne peuvent en découdre les subtilités. Cette ordre est si immense et si difficile à comprendre qu'ils l'appellent le désordre, et c'est pourquoi les humains doivent s'entourer d'absurdes règles pour faire face à leurs défaillances. Ils sont obligés d'adhérer à un système auquel je ne suis pas obligé de me plier forcément.

Ils étaient sur dans une ruelle où de multiples passants contemplé avec étrangeté le couple qui discutait.

Lina se retourna vers lui avec une mine dubitative.

- Pourquoi Kurama ? Pourquoi t'exclues-tu toujours des autres hommes ainsi ?

Cette question fit pousser à Kurama un râle étrangement aride.

- Je n'ai pas à répondre à cette question... murmura-t-il en la fixant les yeux vides.

Lina se disait qu'il était encore trop tôt pour lui de tout lui dévoiler.

Kurama regarda autour de lui et remarqua que le ciel commençait déjà à se couvrir.

- Il va pleuvoir, prédit-il de mauvais augure, et Lina acquiesça silencieusement.

De petites gouttes tombèrent du ciel peu de temps après sa remarque, et Lina les mena à un coin où il pourrait déjeuner tranquillement en attendant que la pluie passe.

* * *

><p>Ils arrivèrent à un petit restaurant convivial où des lanternes à huile pendaient du plafond en bois dur. Des bancs de fauteuils étaient positionnés près de la vitrine que Kurama préféra choisir, toujours sur ses gardes en territoire inconnu où il préférait avoir de la marge pour s'échapper en cas de situation houleuse. Lina remarqua ses muscles faciaux se tendre aux regards des consommateurs habituels convergeant vers lui. Il était un étranger, et qui plus est, avait montré une attitude des plus douteuse pouvant faire craindre le pire. Lina regarda durement ses comparses qui bifurquèrent leur visage ailleurs avant de reprendre leurs discussions animées.<p>

Kurama remercia discrètement Lina en lui tenant la main et elle acquiesça avec un sourire compréhensif en retour puisqu'elle savait qu'il n'aimait pas attirer l'attention sur lui.

Un serveur vint à leur table passer la commande. Lina prit une salade composée tandis que Kurama préféra quant à lui une viande saignante.

- Ce sera tout, Madame, Monsieur ? questionna l'homme en tailleur en se courbant successivement devant les deux. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils dédaigneusement vers Kurama qui ne comprit pas son regard haineux.

- Oui, oui... répondit Lina en le congédiant avec deux vagues de sa main gauche, le jeunot déguerpissant ainsi guindé. Kurama ne comprenant pas leur échange et le comportement du précédent serveur, il interrogea du regard Lina qui lui rétorqua avec un clin d'œil.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste un jeune enamouré qui avait l'habitude de me faire la cour et que j'ai répudié maintes fois - sans succès malheureusement.

Kurama rejeta son regard sur le serveur qui revenait vers eux avec des tasses de cappuccino auxquelles Kurama toisa soupçonneux le contenu. Lina leva la tasse vers lui avec élégance sur son tabouret une jambe sur l'autre.

- Bois, c'est délicieux, affirma Lina en sirotant la tasse qu'elle tenait avec légèreté.

Toutefois, Kurama demeurait méfiant au tour que pourrait faire le garçon qui continuait toujours de le fixer avec colère et qui partit dès que Lina reposa sa tasse désormais à moitié pleine. Kurama claqua des doigts succinctement sous la table et l'homme tomba pitoyablement sur le plancher l'instant d'après, salissant son beau costume et se ridiculisant aux yeux de tout les clients réguliers du restaurant.

Lina fusilla Kurama du regard alors qu'il portait sa tasse du bout des doigts de peur de se brûler.

- C'est toi qui a fait ça, hein ?

Celui-ci ne lui répondit pas mais son sourire derrière sa tasse en répondait assez pour son compte. Il reposa son café chaud en ayant seulement lampé la surface, puis convia un regard au coin vers le serveur qui se faisait remontrer sévèrement par son supérieur hiérarchique.

- Je n'aimais le regard qu'il m'envoyait, et je n'aime pas non plus qu'on pose ses pattes sur mon territoire.

Lina arqua un sourcil désabusé.

- Ton territoire ?

Kurama releva ses yeux vers Lina pour la toiser sérieusement.

- Mon champs d'influence si tu préfères.

Il haussa les épaules et Lina ne savait guère comment interpréter sa tirade.

Ils dégustèrent alors leur repas qui arrivèrent peu de temps après. Lina voyait bien que Kurama faisait en sorte d'utiliser les outils à sa disposition sans piocher les pièces de viande de son assiette avec ses doigts comparés à hier.

- Arrête de me fixer, je déteste ça.

Lina sursauta surprise sur son dossier, Kurama n'avait même pas levé son visage vers elle et il était arrivé à deviner qu'elle le regardait du coin de l'oeil alors qu'il avait semblé concentré sur son plat. Il rajouta alors qu'il enfourchait son bifteck. « Le fait que je ne te l'ai pas fait remarquer auparavant ne signifie pas pour autant que je n'en avais conscience. _»_

Lina répliqua avec un hochement de tête.

- Tu agis vraiment différemment par rapport à hier et même d'avant, tu ne m'aurais jamais fait une telle remarque lorsqu'on était dans ma cuisine.

Kurama engloutit entièrement sa venaison puis rétorqua sèchement.

- Comme tu as pu le deviner, je n'aime pas attirer l'attention. Se comporter naturellement en privé n'est pas la même chose que de prendre ses aises en public.

Lina souriait au fait qu'il la considérait déjà comme sa sphère privée.

Ils s'assagirent sur leur siège en digérant leur menu repas. Kurama commanda une autre tournée. Pendait qu'il s'occupait à disséquer son assiette, il questionna Lina.

- Alors ; quel est le contenu du 'Rite' ?

Lina le dévisagea du regard.

- Ne devrais-tu pas plutôt m'interroger déjà sur la récompense au cas où tu réussirais le rite ?

Kurama eût un rire amer et rétorqua âprement.

- N'importe qui ayant deux neurones fonctionnelles saurait à la discussion entre le vieux renard et son larbin que le tribut associé à la réussite des épreuves n'est rien d'autre que d'avoir _l'immense honneur douteux_ _de _remplacer le maire à son poste.

Lina siffla surprise qu'il ait pu capter autant d'informations malgré en si court échange, et elle perçut également l'ironie sur la fin de sa phrase.

Kurama reposa sa fourchette et son couteau sur son plat à demi-consommé.

- Je ne désire pas non plus prendre la place de ce vieillard, c'est la raison également pour laquelle je lui ai fait passer un marché.

Lina fit la moue.

- Pourquoi ne voudrais-tu donc prendre sa place ?

Kurama ferma les yeux.

- Mon projet est de partir d'ici dans les jours à venir, j'ai découvert tout ce que je voulais savoir ici, et j'ai des choses à faire dans d'autres contrées du monde, autre que de m'occuper d'une petite ville de terroir sans intérêt.

Cela attrista profondément Lina qu'il la méprise autant elle et sa cité, mais elle ne le laissa paraître cependant et lui répondit sur un ton enchanté.

- Je suis certaine que tu réussiras ce que tu entreprendras de faire Kurama.

Une vive étincelle teinta dans son regard bleuté à la réponse de Lina.

- Cela ne te dérange pas ?

Sa question flotta pendant un moment entre eux deux, et lorsque Lina fut sur le point de répondre, un serveur leur déposa du vin rouge sur la table et ce qu'avait voulu dire Lina mourut ses lèvres repliées et elle hocha la tête souriante.

- Non, pourquoi cela me dérangerai-je ?

Kurama la fixa sans rien dire, de sorte qu'un silence s'imposa entre eux deux rapidement, un silence si oppressant que malgré les clients discutant autour d'eux constamment, Lina avait l'impression de n'avoir que Kurama en face d'elle qui semblait vouloir lire en son âme mais Lina utlisa toute son énergie pour ne laisser paraître ses émotions et ce moment particulier dépérit lorsque Kurama baissa les yeux.

- Je vois... murmura-t-il alors. Il finit son repas sans mot dire et Lina esquivait les regards qu'il lui lançait de tant à autre durant toute la durée du repas.

Lina tenta alors de reprendre la discussion en vain.

- Ne voulais-tu pas savoir ce que te préparerait l'épreuve.

Kurama ne releva même pas les yeux vers elle.

- Je ne pense pas en avoir envie après réflexion, je disposerai de ce qui viendra à moi en temps et en heure.

Toute la magie qu'ils avaient précédemment partagée depuis leur départ du lit semblait avoir disparue avec ce simple échange. Lina ne comprenait pas la froideur de Kurama alors qu'elle l'avait juste encouragé dans ses projets.

* * *

><p>Ils partirent sans produire de scandales contrairement à leur habitude, et Lina retrouva dans la poche de sa jupe le porte-monnaie que lui avait dérobé Kurama sans qu'il n'y avait pris un seul centime. Lina paya la note tandis que Kurama partit devant.<p>

En sortant, Lina vit Kurama se tenant debout dans sa cape rouge aux extrémités noires à cinq mètres d'elle alors qu'il contemplait le ciel pleurant une pluie diurne qui dévalant des tuiles cuivrées. Lorsqu'il se retourna vers elle, Lina eût un léger frisson lui parcourant l'échine, et elle aperçut que les pupilles de Kurama portaient en leur sein une légère teinte violette qui pulsait dans ses rétines semblant reluire sa colère intérieure.

- Dépêchons _femelle_, nous allons être au retard si tu ne te hâtes pas...

Il fit volte-face, sa cape voltigeant derrière lui en battant sous le vent, et il prit une démarche lourde de mépris sur les dalles craquelant d'eau au bruit des sabots de Kurama et de Lina qui firent leur chemin rapidement jusqu'au verger commun.

Lina souffrit beaucoup lors de cette marche rapide, où plusieurs fois, elle eût faillit tomber du fait de ses hauts talons qui apparaissaient lui dévorer littéralement les pieds. Le sac qu'elle avait pris pour mettre les vieux vêtement qu'elle avait donné à Kurama la déséquilibrait maintes fois, et pire, Kurama ne daigna une seule fois... Elle frémissait abominablement, elle regardait avec envie son dos musclé qu'elle avait déjà monté plusieurs fois, et elle se rappelait avec amèreté toutes les fois où il l'avait prise dans ses bras chaleureux comme lorsqu'il l'avait emmené dans leur escapade nocturne la veille, ou même lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée ce matin, dos à son torse, où malgré sa réaction disproportionnée, elle avait en réalité apprécié une telle promiscuité.

Ils arrivèrent dix minutes avant le rendez-vous devant le champs s'étendant à perte de vue sous la pluie battante. Lina grelotta sous le froid et Kurama se retourna enfin vers elle après qu'il l'eût entendue éternuer lourdement.

Elle avait l'air si pitoyable...

Pourquoi devait-elle être si fragile ? Pourquoi devait-elle l'intéresser donc autant ? Pourquoi s'inquiétait-il tant pour ses avis ainsi que pour son sort ?

Il hocha la tête, défit sa cape, et apparut derrière Lina avant de l'envelopper dans sa toile cramoisie et de l'entourer de ses bras protecteurs.

« Ne me remercie pas... » lui chuchota-t-il doucement à l'oreille avant de s'éloigner encore une fois furtivement.

Lina le regardait s'en aller de dos avec curiosité et étonnement. Elle entendit alors des bruits de pas émerger derrière elle et résonner par le claquement de bottes sur la terre boueuse. Celle-ci avait emmagasinée tant d'eau que de petits fleuves s'étaient formés ici et là sur les bas chaussés du sentier de terre. Là, des villageois ayant des fourches et des râteaux se tenaient en plusieurs groupes, munis tous de chapeaux de paille où le dignitaire de la petite ville était à leur tête, tenant sa canne en fer alors qu'il se maintenait devant eux.

- Il est l'heure maintenant de commencer le rite... déclara-t-il d'une voix calme et assurée.

Ses cheveux longs et blancs s'épandaient devant son front tels de feintes cordes argentés qui vagabondaient l'air sous le reflux du zéphyr. Les gouttes de pluie perlaient tels des rubans lavandes de cet homme à la barbe fine et grise. Derrière lui, les villageois le dépassèrent et s'enfoncèrent dans les champs.

Kurama pendant tout ce temps s'était tenu de loin en mesurant du regard le vieillard qui lui rendit un sourire bienveillant.

- La première épreuve consiste à gérer avec professionnalisme nos diverses équipes qui vont récupérer la récolte de la moisson de l'automne. Si le maire de notre ville ne saurait guider avec aises ses hommes pour les tâches les plus simples et dans lesquelles ses troupes sont le plus habituées, nous ne pouvons même pas espérer de salut.

Kurama lui rétorqua par des yeux étrécis déjà irrité que sa première tâche ne dépende pas essentiellement de ses propres capacités individuelles.

- Comment suis-je censé les gérer avec professionnalisme vu que je n'ai jamais dirigée d'équipe ?

Kurama dans sa vie passé de solitaire n'avait en effet jamais eu une telle responsabilité, de même que ses hôtes. "Et comment pourrais-je par ailleurs les diriger puisqu'ils ne m'écouteront probablement pas étant donné qu'ils me considèrent comme un étranger." L'homme s'approcha et posa une main confiante sur l'épaule de l'homme blond.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que cela serait facile Kurama... Mais si je t'ai confié cette tâche, c'est que je pense que tu en es capable malgré tout.

Il leva sa canne vers le champs en guidant Kurama qui le suivit retissant avec Lina au trot à l'intérieur des récoltes où il montrait les différents cohortes de villageois qui se mettaient déjà à la tâche en rabâchant continuellement les allées de terre. Pendant leur trajet, le vieillard continua son discours qui rappela de vieux souvenirs à Lina.

- Un bon chef doit bien sûr toujours savoir se faire aimer de ses hommes, et il doit également avoir la capacité d'insuffler à ses troupes l'envie de travailler, l'envie de se surpasser, l'envie de réussir, et l'envie de s'intégrer à un tout, car c'est qu'en étant un tout que les hommes ont le pouvoir de réaliser de grandes choses, telles que les plus grands villages et les plus grandes nations.

Il montra l'exemple d'un groupe de villageois étant en train de s'unir pour soulever un poteau qui était tombé en plein milieu de la chaussé, et qui les gênait dans leur mobilité.

- La première chose que doit faire un dirigeant est donc de se faire accepter des siens, pour qu'il puisse réguler son autorité avec grâce et fluidité sans que l'on s'interroge sans arrêt sur ses motivations ou sur la pertinence de ses commandements. Pour cela, l'homme qui dirige doit également être polyvalent car s'il ne sait même pas ce que ses hommes font, il ne peut guère les guider sur leur pratiques quotidiennes, c'est pourquoi le dirigeant doit disposer à la fois d'une spécialité verticale large, soit ayant la responsabilité de gérer les hommes avec efficacité, et une spécialité horizontale élevée, car il doit également avoir une vision globale des choses, pour être fermes et promptes dans ses décisions. C'est ce mélange de savoir, de savoir-être, et de savoir-faire qui lui permet de s'intégrer à merveille dans un groupe d'individus ou de personnes dont la vocation est de répondre à un besoin social.

Ils s'arrêtèrent tout les trois au centre du champs où ils pouvaient observer tout ce qui se passait autour d'eux. Sur le côté, à gauche, des hommes râtelaient de la terre pour qu'après le dégel naisse une récole plus sûr, plus mûre, tendis que d'autres sur la droite récupéraient le maïs et d'autres denrées dorées qui se transféraient dans les chariots avec grâce et spontanéité des hommes habitués à travailler en équipes soudées. Derrière, d'autres villageois se réunissaient pour ramasser les fruits ayant tombés des arbres et pouvoir les déposer dans leurs paniers alors que sur le devant, d'autres individus s'attelaient à remonter une digue ayant été submergée par la récente pluie et qui par ce biais, avait endommagée les récoltes.

- Dans le processus de résolution des problèmes posés par l'environnement, et du thème qu'il a choisi d'aborder, cet homme doit également dresser la stratégie, la tactique de fonctionnement pour que ses plans fonctionnent le mieux, organiser ses hommes de la façon la plus adéquate qui soit. Pour finir, cet homme doit bien sûr être malléable, intelligent, vif, et toi qui incarne toutes ces qualités comme tu me la montrais en t'adaptant à notre ville en un temps si court, en te faisant accepter de Lina avec tant de facilité, et d'après toutes les achèvements que tu as réalisés.

Il convia un clin d'oeil à Lina qui détourna son visage sur le côté.

- L'animateur doit également être charismatique. Le charisme est un plus qui peut être plus ou moins inné, donc pas forcément nécessaire, mais qui aide, et qui se cultive avec le temps, avec l'assurance, avec l'expérience. Le charisme représente la sécurité que peut évoquer un chef compétant et ouvert, et aide à l'acceptation de cet homme dans le groupe. L'organisateur est comme la tête chez un individu dont ses autres appendices sont ses hommes, ses outils qu'il doit ménager pour que ceux-ci restent opérationnels.

Le maire posa une main vivace dans le dos de Kurama et le propulsa sous le feu des projecteurs.

- Va mon enfant, ouvre la voie qui t'est destinée.

Kurama fixa intensément le vieillard sans prononcer de mot avant de s'en aller dans le verger où il commençait déjà à évaluer l'état des lieux.

Le maire qui s'était retournée vers la rousse tenue à l'écart en lui déviant un regard amusé.

- Sais-tu Lina pourquoi j'ai décidé que ce soit Kurama qui me remplace à mon poste ?

Elle hocha la tête toujours emmitouflée dans la cape que Kurama avait utilisé pour l'enlacer.

- Je ne vois pas comment vous pouvez faire confiance à un homme que vous avez à peine vu deux heures.

Le vieillard lui rétorqua un rictus.

- Et toi Lina, pourquoi lui fais-tu confiance également ? Pourquoi as-tu décidé de l'héberger chez toi toi qui était la plus renfermée de tous.

Celle-ci renifla bruyamment.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris sur le moment, j'ai probablement agis sur un coup de tête.

L'homme à la barbe finement coupée tapota son menton soucieusement.

- Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi ?

Lina fixa un moment le maire sans comprendre.

- Non _monsieur le maire_, je ne comprends pas.

Le vieil homme tiqua à sa vive pique mais la laissa passer sans crier gare.

- Je t'ai déjà dit Lina de ne pas m'appeler ainsi en privé... Mais reprenons notre conversation, si je fais confiance à cette homme, c'est parce qu'autour de lui flotte une innocence presque palpable, ne trouves-tu pas ?

Lina se rappela de comment s'était comporté Kurama ce matin et hocha la tête une fois de plus. Remarquant ceci, le dignitaire du village lui daigna un clin d'oeil.

- Du moins, pas une innocence comme on l'entend communément, non, une innocence dans le sens où c'est un être pur, et c'est pourquoi il peut être aussi ambivalent si dangereux par delà même... Mais s'il est bien dressé, cet homme peut devenir le plus précieux de tout les joyaux existants en ce monde, que je compte bien débusquer et tailler à ma guise.

Lina dévisagea le vieil homme.

- Etes-vous sûr d'avoir fait le bon choix ?

Celui-ci croisa les bras.

- Certain, affirma-t-il en haussant les épaules. Pourquoi croirais-tu que j'accepterai toutes les demandes de tout ces prétendants qui ne désirent que prendre ma place ? De plus, le fait que tu t'étais intéressée à lui prime à bord montre qu'il est intéressant et qu'il dispose d'un grand potentiel. Le fait qu'il n'ait aucune attache ici est d'autant plus un argument pour moi, car je sais qu'il n'est aucunement intéressé par ma position. Ce n'est pas le gain qui doit pousser un chef à vouloir prendre la charge suprême, c'est la responsabilité qu'impulse cette tâche qui tend l'homme à l'englober autour de lui.

Il fit tourner ses doigts en l'air comme pour appuyer sa thèse et Lina cligna des yeux dans sa direction.

- Vous avez toujours été un vieux renard.

L'ancêtre lui fit un sourire narquois lui dévoilant toutes ses gencives noires.

- Mais tu me connais bien n'est-ce pas? Je me souviens encore du jour où Joshua et toi êtes venus dans ma hutte me quémander il y a quatorze ans de vous accepter dans cette ville que j'ai fondé...

Lina baissa ses yeux turquoises.

- Joshua... murmura-t-elle troublée tant qu'elle se frictionnait les mains comme si un froid intérieur l'avait prise en tenaille puis elle rajouta en frissonnant ; et vous nous avez acceptée avec vous étiez un vieil ami de mon père, comme nous sommes venus ici car nous savions que ce serait le seul endroit où nous pouvions trouver un havre de paix, loin de tout, loin des ninjas et de leur guerre.

Le vieil homme soupira à ces mentions du passé.

- Cela ne me rajeunie pas en effet.

Lina lui répondit en lui tirant la joue coquette.

- Mais vous avez toujours été un charmant petit bonhomme.

- Eh arrête ! Je ne suis pas ton jouet ! s'exclama le maire alors en levant vivement la patte de Lina de sa mâchoire.

Lina lui décocha un sourire mystérieux.

- Oh vraiment ? questionna-t-elle lascivement en battant ses cils ce qui fit froncer des sourcils argentés au vieil homme.

- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, sorcière, je connais tout tes tours, et ce, depuis ta naissance...

- Ne sous-estime pas mes pouvoirs d'ensorcellement, j'en ai déjà charmé plus d'un ainsi ! déclaré Lina avec un léger rire.

Le maire joignit ses mains cérémonieusement en levant ses yeux vers le ciel.

- Paix leur âme.

Lina éclata définitivement de rire alors mais le maire la fixa soudainement d'un air sérieux.

- Je me demande pourquoi vous étiez si éloignés l'un de l'autre tout à l'heure. J'aurai juré en vous rejoignant que vous auriez été collé l'un en l'autre telles deux sauterelles en chaleur.

Lina rougit mais réussit à récrier.

- Épluchez vos propres oignons, vieux renard, ce ne sont pas vos affaires.

L'homme ricana dans sa barbe.

- Moi qui croyais bien que tu l'avais assujetti dans tes serres ! Quelle déception ! Dire que je comptais sur toi pour le dissuader de partir !

Lina le toisa les yeux étrécis mais le vieillard ne saisit par l'indice de sa menace muette en poursuivant les yeux doux :

« Même s'il ne le sait probablement pas encore, il t'aime Lina, bien plus que tu ne pourrais le croire... Cela se voit à la façon dont il te regarde, dont il t'écoute et à la façon dont il se comporte autour de toi... Tu n'as pas à hésiter comme avec Joshua, fonce, et profite de ta jeunesse encore présente avant qu'elle ne s'envole tel un rêve éphémère pour que tu regrettes pas définitivement tes choix plus- _»_

- Et vous voulez que j'oublie Joshua ?! C'est ça ?! Vous voulez que je l'oublie pour un homme que j'ai à peine connu deux semaines, et dont je ne sais rien de son passé ?! l'interrompit Lina bruyamment en lui faisant de gros yeux.

Son cri ameuta l'attention de bon nombre de villageois dont Kurama qui fronça les sourcils à son éclat, car il était en train de se concerter à ce moment là avec ses nouveaux comparses de comment il allait gérer le surplus d'eau envahissant la terre.

Le vieillard prit alors Lina par l'épaule et l'escorta à l'extérieur de l'enclos où il ne serait pas une distraction trop évidente pour les paysans et surtout Kurama qui était leur chef d'opération. Une fois dehors, celui-ci rajouta discrètement à la rousse.

- Non, Lina, tu as déformé mes propos, je te demande pas de tirer un trait sur ton passé, mais de tenter ta chance avec Kurama pendant que tu en as encore le temps, avant qu'il s'en aille... lui conseilla l'homme en espérant qu'elle serait un argument de poids pour convaincre Kurama de ne partir et également pour sa filleule veuve elle-même qui détourna son regard de lui les poings serrés.

- Comme je vous l'ai dit, ce ne sont vos oignons...

- Si les jeunes à votre échelle ne pouvez gérer vos querelles ou rancœur personnelles, comment pouvez-vous espérer même que la paix réside en ce monde ? philosopha sombrement le vieillard.

Les pupilles de Lina s'embrasèrent lorsqu'elle les revira vers le dignitaire du village.

- N'osez surtout pas comparer l'essence des guerres à ma situation actuelle, _monsieur le maire_ !

- Et pourtant Lina... Et pourtant... Tu sais au combien l'origine des plus sanglantes des guerres provient non pas de l'avidité mais des sentiments forts, forts comme les tiens... lui répondit celui-ci d'une voix douce.

Lina rebaissa les yeux encore une fois les lèvres pincées.

« Je ne veux plus en discuter... Et arrêtez de vous mêler de ma vie comme je vous l'ai tant de fois répété. »

Le vieillard sourit amèrement avant de hocher la tête et de laisser Lina seule digérer son chagrin.

* * *

><p>Le maire retourna aux champs pour observer l'avancement des récoltes, et les résultats que produisaient Kurama; ils n'étaient pas fameux, en effet, Kurama avait maille à partir avec les autres villageois, et ses commandements ne reflétaient pas une structure d'ensemble mais plutôt des tentatives de résoudre les problèmes individuels et de manière locale.<p>

Le maire soupira, Kurama avait encore bien du travail à faire...

Lorsqu'il s'approcha, il dénota d'ailleurs des cris de fureur et de protestation émerger du groupe dans une cacophonie de pelles atterrées et de fourches désarticulées ; c'était Kurama et les villageois qui se disputaient :

- Pourquoi refusez-vous de complaire à mes instructions ? Pourquoi protestez-vous toujours lorsque j'essaye de vous commander ? questionna avec verve Kurama en les faisant tous face les bras croisés.

Le villageois le plus proche de lui lui brandit en face de lui son outil de travail, soutenu de loin par tout les autres ;

- Tu te prends pour le chef juste parce que tu as la protection de Faris, mais tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un prébendier qui profite du fait d'être en _relation_ avec sa _filleule_.

Kurama le fixa intensément.

- Que cela signifie-il ?

Sa voix était calme - mais il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il ne l'était pas.

- Tu sais très bien ce que ça veut dire, grande _gueule_.

Les mains de Kurama se tendirent tandis qu'il ferma les yeux.

- Veuillez... Ne pas me provoquer inutilement...

- Ou sinon quoi ? rétorqua vicieusement l'autre homme.

Lorsque Kurama rouvrit les yeux, son interlocuteur sembla blêmir sur place. Celui-ci recula de plusieurs pas face à lui.

« Si vous _sous-entendez_ devant moi quoi que ce soit _la_ concernant, je peux vous assurer que plus jamais vous ne reverrez la lumière du jour... Je me moque de ce que vous pouvez penser de moi, tout ce que je vous demande est de m'obéir le temps de ce futile test qui- »

- Futile ?! mugit l'un des individus lui faisant face. Ce rite est l'évènement le plus important que notre ville ait connu depuis dix longues années, et tu oses affirmer qu'il est futile ?! Nous allons -

L'homme ne finit pas sa phrase, comme il se retourna vers l'arrière. Faris, le maire, qui les avait observé distant durant tout ce temps, se tenait à l'écart. Celui se rendit alors compte qu'il n'était plus camouflé par les haies l'entourant, et fut obligé de s'insérer dans la discussion. Il avait désiré pour comment son futur potentiel héritier allait résoudre ce dilemme, mais il ne put malheureusement en voir le bout puisque les habitants de sa commune vinrent à lui outrés en s'écriant :

« Pourquoi devons-nous subir les directives de cet individu ?! »

« Il n'est même pas de notre ville ! »

« Comment cet homme a-t-il pu vous soudoyer pour que vous lui donnez une telle responsabilité insensée ! »

Durant un moment, le dignitaire de la ville subît les foudres de ses comparses et voisins. Il ferma les yeux devant leurs éclats en raisonnant à la manière la plus adéquate de leur répondre.

Ceci ne dura cependant pas longtemps...

« Silence ! », rugit-il en claquant de sa canne en fer le sol.

Tous se turent.

Et les cheveux poivre sel du maire semblèrent s'éveiller d'une vie propre :

« Dans le passé, avez-vous discuté une seule fois mes revendications ?! Rappelez-vous ! Qui a crée cette ville, ce sanctuaire, exempt de ninjas pour les citoyens du pays de la Foudre ? C'est moi ! Et moi seul ! Tant que je serai à ce poste, c'est moi qui dirigera ce lieu, est-ce clair !? »

Tout les villageois baissèrent les yeux, ils savaient qu'ils ne fallait définitivement pas provoquer leur chef dans le cas où il commençait à tonner.

Celui-ci détourna d'ailleurs un visage d'acier vers l'homme blond rester à l'écart :

« De même pour toi Kurama ! Pourquoi n'as-tu pris ce test au sérieux ?! Ce test a tant une importance cruciale par sa teneur pour cette ville, pour l'évènement qu'il représente et dans le contexte des moissons dans lequel il s'y déroule, et surtout, pour ta propre liberté ! As-tu oublié notre pacte ?! »

Seul lui lui tint en revanche son regard. Et même le maire fut surpris par le ton hargneux et par la vivacité qu'il employa :

« Vous... Croyez-vous vraiment que je ne l'ai pris au sérieux ? N'est-ce pas vous qui m'avez interrompu lors de ce test avec cette _femelle _?! »

_**Tue les... **_mugit une voix à l'intérieur de lui.

_Tais-toi..._ lui rétorqua-t-il les yeux étrécis.

Kurama semblait infiniment troublé lorsqu'il poursuivit :

« Je n'en ai plus qu'assez de tout ces jeux stupides et inutiles ! Qui croyez-vous être en vous octroyant le droit d'oser me _commander_ ? »

_**Utilise ton Pouvoir...**_

_Je ne veux plus t'entendre..._

Ses pupilles s'imprégnèrent de sang.

« Pourquoi devrais-je me soumettre à vous ? Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas tous vous annihiler ici et _**maintenant **_!? »

Les villageois ainsi que le maire parurent terrifiés devant l'écrasante aura de mort qu'expulsait Kurama, semblant écraser la terre de son pied avec pourtant seulement un pas. Neuf queues immenses apparurent peu à peu derrière sa tunique, pour s'élever dans le ciel, telles de gigantesques lianes éthérées cramoisies. Sa taille ainsi que ses muscles semblèrent se démultiplier exponentiellement au fur et à mesure que les secondes défilaient inexorablement. Le souffle chaud de Kurama au travers ses multiples halètement rythmait également les battements de cœur de l'assemblée tétanisée par son imposante présence.

Cependant, avant que le cataclysme n'advienne, une petite voix inquiète se fit savoir à l'écart :

« Kurama ? »

Et l'aura, comme l'état anormal de Kurama s'éteignirent, momentanément, pour laisser place à l'homme doux aux yeux bleus.

« Lina... »

Celle-ci était toujours emmitouflée dans sa cape rouge et noire qui l'entourait singulièrement, la distinguant ainsi de la masse. Celle-ci s'approchait de Kurama si lentement, que ses pas semblait frotter sur le sol dans un froissement continu. Lorsqu'elle arriva à sa portée, elle le fixa un moment immobile, avec un regard lourd de reproches.

- Que signifiait cet éclat, Kurama ? Je croyais que tu avais guéri de ces... réflexes...

Kurama la regarda sans ciller durant un instant également avant de fermer les yeux.

- On ne peut empêcher sa nature parfois de reprendre le dessus...

- Alors combats _la _Kurama, je sais que tu en es capable, lui témoigna Lina en lui tenant les joues.

Personne dans leur voisinage ne comprit ces échanges. Ils furent tous surpris de voir cet homme blond si sauvage sourire amèrement face à Lina :

- Comment... et pourquoi ?

- Beaucoup de choses se sont passées Kurama, et toute action mérite réflexion, comme j'ai réfléchi moi-même à tes agissements...

Le maire qui s'était tu les interrompit alors en élevant la voix ;

« Le Rite est interrompu jusqu'à ce soir... J'ai besoin de... méditer sur ces nouveaux faits... »

Il ordonna alors à tout le monde de rentrer chez eux.

* * *

><p>Seuls restèrent Lina et Kurama qui ne se rendirent même pas compte du mouvement autour d'eux tant que leur regard l'un envers l'autre été intense.<p>

- Ceci n'explique toujours pas pourquoi tu es intervenu, _sachant_ très bien comment je pouvais réagir.

- Avoir la connaissance nous condamne-t-il également à ne pas intervenir ?

- La connaissance sans puissance est insuffisante. Comme la puissance sans connaissance l'est pareillement.

- Cela n'en valait-il pas la peine au vu du résultat ?

...

« Non... Pas pour le risque que tu as encouru »

_Ni pour le risque que j'ai encouru en brisant presque le lien qui me retient encore à l'humanité ; au monde._

Kurama hocha la tête.

Lina lui lança alors un sourire resplendissant.

- Cela te dit qu'on aille dans ta cabane le temps que ce vieux filou décide d'encore tous nous rassembler ?

Kurama haussa les épaules tandis que le sourire de Lina s'agrandit parallèlement.

« Alors viens ! Nous ne devons pas perdre de temps. »

Ils partirent ainsi tout deux, en direction des _autres_, inlassablement.

Oui... Kurama ne pouvait refuser cette main tendue, il ne pouvait se permettre de _la_ perdre... de même que son temps... non... l_eur _temps... car leur temps était si précieux...

* * *

><p>Le maire, Faris, vieil homme respectable, avait été depuis la fondation de son village le dignitaire. Faris avait été avant dans l'armée de Kumo en tant que soldat d'élite, mais il avait pris sa retraite lors de la dernière guerre, et avait, avec l'aide de l'ami du père de Lina, construit le village actuel qui portait à ce jour son nom. Sa maison était à l'image de sa personnalité ; austère et tranquille, rangée à merveille tant qu'il paraissait voguait chez lui comme s'il en connaissait chaque coin et recoin.<p>

Depuis la dissension du _Rite_, il s'était d'ailleurs replié dans sa résidence durant toute l'après-midi. L'aura qu'avait dégagé Kurama ; le prétendant à sa filleule et à son titre, l'avait réellement perturbé puisqu'il lui avait rappelé de bien mauvais souvenirs, des souvenirs de lorsqu'il était encore un officier du Pays de la Foudre.

Sur son pupitre, reposait cette fois-là un livre à moitié ouvert, dont les reliures étaient si anciennes qu'elles paraissaient se craqueler sous le poids de la vieillesse, dont le titre n'était d'ailleurs autre que "Le fondation du Monde". Les enluminures étaient gracieuses et représentaient maintes animaux mythiques, et surtout, l'origine des animaux intelligents sur cette terre. De légende, d'après ce livre, ces créatures tiraient leur science elles-même des bêtes à queues, et des relations qu'elles avaient entretenues avec le sennin des six Chemins, premier humain à avoir réussi à terrasser le Juubi.

Alors qu'il tournait les pages pensivement en se remémorant de vieilles anecdotes du temps de l'armée, Faris s'arrêta soudain sur une page devant lequel il demeura les yeux écarquillés, le doigt pointé sur une glyphe :

« Kurama... Ce nom... » souffla-t-il ébahi dans sa barbe.

La page où il était représentait un renard...

* * *

><p>Kurama et Lina situaient dans la forêt, devant le gigantesque chêne, trônant au milieu du lac, qui abritait la maison en bois aérienne. Ils n'avaient dit mot sur le chemin, ils ne voulaient éveiller leurs vieilles querelles, celles qui avaient envenimé leur relation... Il n'y avait également pas âme qui vive, car les animaux même semblaient avoir déguerpi.<p>

Alors qu'il allait monter à l'échelle en silence pour rentrer dans sa hutte, le blond entendit une voix provenant derrière lui.

« Kurama... »

Le ton oppressant de sa voix inquiéta le blond, tant qu'il se retourna naturellement vers la rousse.

« Qui y-a-t-il ? »

Un sourire mutin se décrocha des lèvres de Lina tandis qu'elle s'approchait de lui.

SPLATCH !

Kurama regarda ébahi Lina ayant à la main un petit gobelet vide, et de l'autre, son sac à main tenu nonchalamment. C'était gratuit, c'était de la provocation, c'était Lina tout simplement.

« Toi... » grogna Kurama en faisant de gros yeux tout ronds.

Il se jeta sur elle mais elle esquiva sa tentative improvisée de l'attraper. Sans succès, le blondinet se rétama au sol dans une double galipette pour finir dans la rivière. Lorsque sa tête réémergea de l'onde, il entendit distinctement le rire tintant de Lina qui se tenait le ventre. Pour se venger, Kurama saisit une mince poignée d'eau entre ses phalanges, et envoya le liquide volatile vers le visage de la femme qui fut alors éclaboussé tout le long.

Il rigola.

Et Lina, après une interjection, se jeta à son tour sur Kurama dans l'eau. Ils incrustèrent pêle-mêle de fange leurs beaux vêtements, mais ils ne s'en souciaient guère à vrai dire, puisque tout ce qui comptait à présent était qu'ils profitaient pleinement de l'instant présent...

Mais leurs soucis finirent par réémerger... Lorsque Kurama se releva de l'eau, Lina encore assise sur la baie lui posa la fatidique question :

« Quand comptes-tu partir Kurama ? »

Celui rejeta son regard vers le soleil couchant qui irisait les nuages à l'horizon d'un rouge flottant...

« Après demain. »

Silence.

« Déjà ? »

…

« Oui, je te l'ai déjà dit que je ne puis folâtrer ici indéfiniment, sans cure... »

Kurama reposa alors son regard sur Lina. Elle avait bien triste mine avec son écharpe mouillée autour de sa nuque.

Elle éternua.

« Et me voilà adonc vec un rhume... », rumina-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

Kurama soupira en hochant la tête, s'approcha de Lina dans l'eau, déposa une main sur son front, d'où il infusa une légère teinte rougeâtre. La rousse sembla alors se revigorer lentement, comme si l'aura de Kurama la calmer à la fois de son mal et sa tristesse. Lina déposa sa main sur celle de Kurama, aplaties tout deux sur sa chevelure cuivrée.

- Ce don est magnifique Kurama... Ce pouvoir de guérir les plaies, la maladie, les maux – et peut-être même les maux de ce monde...

- Il l'est, en effet... chuchota-t-il avec légèreté en levant encore le visage vers le ciel.

Une chose étrange se passa alors pour Kurama. Il sentit sa main lui démanger singulièrement – comme si on lui tiraillait la peau de l'intérieur. Lorsqu'il regarda Lina, il la vit les yeux clos et se concentrer intensément. Une couleur verte se maria à celle rouge de Kurama, se fusionna avec elle dans une douce mélodie ~ une mélodie d'antan ~ qui sembla guider leur fluide commun. Lorsque Lina rouvrit les yeux vers lui, on aurait dit comme si deux améthystes avaient remplacé ses pupilles dans une statue immobile.

- Tu n'es pas le seul, Kurama, à posséder ce pouvoir... Si bien que...

« Je souhaiterai tant... » murmurèrent-ils alors tout deux simultanément. S'en rendant compte, ils tournèrent la tête de l'un et l'autre, gêné du regard qu'ils pouvaient avoir. Remarquant également leur commun embarras, ils rigolèrent gaiement.

_Joshua..._

…_Naruto_

« C'est idiot ? », hoquetèrent-ils ensemble. « N'est-ce pas ? », clignèrent-ils momentanément des yeux.

Ils sourirent.

- C'est juste... commença Lina.

- Magique ? poursuivit Kurama.

- Étonnant !

- Palpitant...

Le terrain vacilla alors autour d'eux, l'azur flottant voltigea aux environs, un vortex pourpre de jade les engloba entièrement : Leurs mains comme leur aura se joignirent telles deux entités se fusionnant, de même que leur voix qui entonnèrent enfin la symphonie de leur cœur réunis en symbiose :

«

_Seas invite in the evening sun  
>To light the somber abyss<br>Clouds dance up with the heavens' stars  
>Chanting an air of joyous bliss<em>

_Water fades back from blue to jade_  
><em>Guiding young rainbows high<em>  
><em>Flowers bloom into red and whites<em>  
><em>Quenching our hearts as they run dry<em>

_Angels chained by a beast locked in slumber_  
><em>Sin washed away by the swift flow of time<em>

_I may know the answers_  
><em>Journeys over snow and sand<em>  
><em>What twist in fate has brought us<em>  
><em>To tread upon this land?<em>

_Blessed by light and the burden of shadow_  
><em>Souls abide to an endless desire<em>

_I may know the answers_  
><em>Though one question I still hear<em>  
><em>What twist in fate has brought us<em>  
><em>To roads that run so near?<em>

_Distant worlds together_  
><em>Miracles from realms beyond<em>  
><em>The life-light burns inside me<em>  
><em>To sing to you this song<em>  
><em>To sing with you this song<em>  
><em>To sing to you your song.<em>

»

Kurama et Lina fermèrent leur yeux à la fin du chant, laissant perler une larme de leur commune joue. Kurama visionna alors son futur, un futur étincelant de grâce, un futur –

Non... Il hocha la tête... Il devait le laisser filer... Il ne pouvait enchaîner la nouvelle personne qui lui était plus chère à lui. Il tenta de lâcher sa main, mais celle-ci ne voulait qu'il s'en aille – Lui. Cela ne pouvait être possible qu'ils se quittent déjà.

* * *

><p>Faris étudiait avec plus d'attention aux pages qui l'avaient toujours tourmenté dans le passé, comme elles lui avaient perpétuellement réveillé de mauvais souvenirs – les souvenirs de la guerre... Non, des guerres, des guerres tournant toutes autour d'uniques entités aux pouvoirs démentiels, les Bijuu :<p>

« Le Ichibi (une queue), également appelé Shukaku (ou encore Ichibi no Tanuki), est un chien viverrin (Tanuki en japonais) de couleur sable avec de nombreux traits ondulés de couleur bleue sur tout le corps. Créature du sable et du vent, pour son jinchûriki, la présence du Shukaku offre une maîtrise parfaite du sable et lui donne une défense automatique: une barrière de sable qui se dresse avant chaque impact. En contrepartie, le démon se réveillant chaque fois qu'il s'endort, l'hôte ne peut plus dormir et, à force de veiller plusieurs années, finit par avoir des séquelles physiques (les cernes) mais aussi psychologiques : il développe une personnalité instable et finit souvent par haïr ses semblables. Son Jinchuuriki n'est autre que le fils du Yondaime des mers arides de Suna. »

« Le Nibi (deux queues), également appelé Matatabi (ou encore Nibi no Bakeneko), est un chat de feu bleu et noir dont la force est issu des cieux. Aime se terrer dans les égoûts. Possesseur inconnu. »

« Le Sanbi (trois queues), également appelé Isobu (ou encore Sanbi no Kyodaigame), est une gigantesque tortue verte et rouge dont la tête est protégée par une carapace inférieure en plus de celle du dessus. Étant très simple psychologiquement, il se contente d'errer dans la mer et la plupart du temps ne cause pas de dégât en dehors des bateaux qui pourraient le heurter. Il n'a même pas conscience de son propre potentiel. L'actuel possesseur est le Yondaime du village caché du brouillard ; Yagura. »

« Le Yombi (quatre queues) est un gorille titanesque au souffle prétride qui annihile systématiquement ceux se tenant sur sa route. Son pouvoir est la seule entorse connue à la règle des Kekkei Genkai élémentaires qui veut que seuls ceux dotés de tels héritages génétiques puissent fusionner les cinq éléments de base. En effet, il confère à son jinchuuriki la capacité à fusionner l'affinité, le doton Doton (L'art de manipuler la terre) et l'affinité, le Katon(L'art de manipuler le feu) de Rôshi pour en faire le Yoton (L'art de manipuler la lave). »

« Le Gobi (cinq queues), également appelé Kokuô (ou encore Gobi no Irukauma) utilise la vapeur comme technique de frappe. En effet, il expulsait de la vapeur de son armure pour donner des coups puissants. Vicieuse et furtive, cette créature éprouve un malin plaisir à se tapir derrière des groupes de voyage pour les incinérer n'importe en moins de cinq minutes. À approcher avec précaution. Habitacle inconnu. »

« Le Rokuubi (six queues) est également appelé Saiken (ou encore Rokubi no Namekuji) est une sorte de larve visqueuse dont les déjections sont si acidifiantes, qu'elles peuvent transpercer la matière même du diamant. Cette bête se terre habituellement dans les marécages agglomérant Kiri, et tend aux marchands des pièges pour qu'elle puisse se repaître de leur cadavre. »

« Le Shichibi ou Nanabi (sept queues), est également appelé Chômei (ou encoreNanabi no Kabutomishi) est une espèce de mante religieuse géante dont la taille des ailes est équivalentes à celle des voiles des plus grandes caravelles. Elle est la tyrante des airs et prend généralement refuge dans les hautes montagnes de Kumo où elle galvanise souvent de peur les voyageurs qui ont par mégarde, la mésaventure de pénétrer son domaine de chasse. »

« Le Hachibi (huit queues), également appelé Gyûki (ou encore Hachibi no Kyogyû), est un taureau écorché dont les queues auraient été remplacées par huit tentacules de pieuvre. Cette bête vit à l'état naturel en pleine mer, mais Kumo semble l'avoir domestiqué ces dernières années grâce à son brillant Jinchuuriki Kira Hachi également appelé Killer Bee (l'Abeille Tueuse). »

« Et enfin, la dernière des bêtes... le Kyuubi, l'Indomptable, le Divin Renard à neuf queues... »

* * *

><p>Kurama rejeta son regard par delà la porte en bois avant d'entrer dans l'âtre. Celui-ci était singulièrement austère, et seule une dense poussière s'élevait du sol, où des fenêtres, des rayons de lumières perçaient formant ainsi des toiles de grisailles flottantes. Cette maison n'était en vérité composée que d'une unique pièce, détenant elle-même qu'une seule et même table. Sur celle-ci, reposait un sac-à-dos noir d'encre, dont Kurama saisit les lanières qui pendaient sur le côté. Il passa ses épaules entre les deux emmanchures avant de se relever et de ressortir dehors où Lina l'attendait. La rousse se tenait les mains jointes dans l'embrasure du passage. Ses cheveux réverbéraient pleinement sur les feuilles environnantes des arbres, la lueur nivelée de l'astre du jour. Kurama s'arrêta un moment devant elle en la contemplant longuement.<p>

- Es-tu sûr que tu n'as rien oublié ? Ce n'est pas comme si tu risques de revenir ici... », lui questionna-t-elle.

Kurama hocha la tête.

- Non, c'est une page pour moi qui se tourne. Ce lieu m'a permis de... réfléchir en quelque sorte...

- Réfléchir sur quoi ?

L'homme blond rétorqua flegmatique.

- Le but de mon existence...

- Qui est ?

S'il ne fut surpris par cette question, Lina le fut beaucoup plus par la réponse, et sur la manière avec laquelle Kurama lui rétorqua en souriant :

- Vivre.

* * *

><p>À la nuit tombée, Lina et Kurama rentrèrent au village depuis la forêt. Ils n'avaient ni discuté sur le chemin, ni sur leur projet d'avenir. Leur présence suffisait à vrai dire pour accomplir le deuil des moments qu'ils avaient partagés. Leurs pieds retombaient lourdement au sol à chaque pas, et ils ne faisaient que contempler devant eux la ville de Faris apparaissant petit à petit à l'horizon :<p>

Les lanternes au loin semblaient se concrétiser en une myriade de feux follets qui éclairaient les ruelles denses de vie. La petite population de cette ville longeait les échoppes tapageuses où des surenchères de cris s'élevaient. C'était le festival marquant la fin de la saison des moissons, le 17 Octobre, un samedi dont tout les paysans de la contrée avait attendu avec impatience l'évènement, comme les marchants qui pouvaient ainsi écouler leur stock.

Kurama, tenant la main de Lina, entra avec une cadence tranquille dans cette ville étrange. L'odeur ambiante était presque suffocante tant elle était saturée par les humains, et il n'avait que trop appris par le passé combien celle-ci pouvait être signe de danger auprès de sa race, les renards. Sur la route, il n'en avait croisé aucun, comme il supposait qu'ils préféraient se terrer plus au Nord, dans les montages lointaines de Kumo.

Lina qui observait Kurama du coin de l'oeil, savait aux divers teintes que prenaient ses yeux bleus que les émotions qui y défilaient étaient incroyablement fortes, arides d'une certaine manière...

« À quoi penses-tu Kurama ? »

Celui-ci porta la main à ses cheveux, laissant passer le vent au travers lui rafraîchissant ainsi les tempes de sa migraine.

« Un dernier baroud avant la fin... »

Lina le regarda un instant sans rien dire avant d'acquiescer.

Ils avancèrent ainsi, main dans la main, avec la démarche d'un vieux couple qui toisait de loin les jeunes s'amuser sur les pas de danse, ainsi qu'entre les ruelles où défilaient sans cesse des familles soudées. Les enfants, tenant les mains de leurs parents, lâchèrent tous simultanément leurs ballons multicolores qui partirent alorsà la conquête du ciel.

* * *

><p>Faris, accompagné de son associé se dépêcha vers la place du village. Ils s'étaient habillé en costume noir chic, et voguaient à travers la foule en délire tels deux détectives déterminés.<p>

- Maître ! Pourquoi vous pressez-vous ains – »

- Tais-toi et marche !

Les gens s'écartaient légèrement surpris en voyant le maire du village témoignait d'une telle hâte, si inhabituelle chez cet homme au caractère amène. Il avait dans les yeux une étincelle de peur, parsemé d'une vivacité peu commune. Sa cape à ras les omoplates s'élançait derrière lui à chaque détour. Avec son chapeau et sa canne, il avait l'allure même d'un comte.

« Ils sont là... », lui indiqua son assistant.

Il tourna le visage et vit le couple singulier se distinguant de la masse. Kurama était dans son appareillage le plus magnifique, et Lina avait quant à elle un Yukata d'un bleu unique. Ils ressemblaient en tout point au Yondaime de Konoha d'antan et à sa Jinchuuriki du Kyuubi, la princesse survivante du pays des Tourbillons... Ceux-ci paraissaient détachés en tout point du temps comme de leur époque.

- Cachons-nous, nous allons les suivre... ordonna Faris en se plaçant derrière un mur alors que le couple disparaissait sous une profusion de ballons.

- Quel est le but de tout ceci ? Vous m'avez dit que l'homme que vous avez choisi pouvait être dangereux mais vous ne m'avez rien –

- Ceci serait trop long à t'expliquer, j'ai besoin de m'assurer de quelque chose.

- Ahah !Vous voulez vous assurerez que votre filleule ait un bon parti, n'est-ce pas ? supposa Keïshu espiègle.  
><em>Tss...<em>

Il ne répondit rien et contemplait de suivre des yeux le couple qui s'éloignait.

- Je pense que vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter, il semble constituer un excellent partenaire – celui que vous avez toujours recherché dans les deux du terme si je dois dire ! commenta l'ahuri avec un clin d'œil.

- Tu sais Keïshu, si tu tiens à ton poste, tu ferais mieux sincèrement de te la _fermer_.

Son ton péremptoire ne laissa nulle réplique, puis ils continuèrent en silence à tracer au pas le couple qui se fondait peu à peu dans la foule.

« Avec toute cette populace, cela risque d'être encore plus dur de les suivre. »

Alors, ils virent les deux s'embarquer dans un restaurant en pointe d'un jardin c'était le même où ils s'étaient restaurés ce midi. Faris décida de se cacher dans les haies, en arrière du terrain, avec son sous-fifre sur les talons.

* * *

><p>AN: À PARTIR DE LA, STOP, ARRÊTEZ DE LIRE ! Juste passez au chapitre 8 si vous avez vraiment envie de lire cette histoire, mais dans sa version actuelle, je vous conseille seulement de vous arrêter là, puisque le reste risque de vous donner un mauvais aprori de la fiction


	6. Rupture dans le réel

**Chapitre 5: Rupture dans le réel**

* * *

><p>(En cours d'écriture)<p>

* * *

><p>"Lina..." Un flot de sang surgit de sa gorge, et inonda le visage de Kurama. La pointe d'une épée découpa les filaments de chair, un à un, finement entrelacés et pourtant si fragiles de cette femme, rompant le fil de sa vie. La tête de Lina s'envola et atterrit dans ses mains tremblantes de l'homme blond qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux.<p>

Ses doigts dansèrent.

"Lina?" Se demanda-t-il les yeux écarquillés. Le visage figé de Lina, emmailloté dans les cheveux rouges descendants de ses bras auxquels il avait tant aimé porter à son nez, senteur exquise du printemps plein de promesses et pourtant déjà révolu, passé, disparu.

Son corps se raidit.

Quelque chose se brisa en lui, c'était comme lors de son accouplement avec cette femme si extraordinaire, c'était chaud, c'était brûlant et froid, terriblement froid. C'était puissant, et pulsant, vibrant, vivant, incroyable, étonnant, stupéfiant, indescriptible. Si bon, mais surtout si éphémère. Si paisible, mais surtout si délicat. Si reposant, mais surtout si excitant. Des larmes de sang coulaient de son visage. Ses mains tenaient toujours la tête inerte de Lina pour la ramener près de son cœur défaillant, affaibli.

Son mental vacilla...

Était-ce là punition du Yondaime pour l'avoir tué lui, sa femme, et finalement son fils? Pour ce qu'il sache ce que c'était... De ressentir la douleur de la perte d'êtres chers... De ressentir ce que c'était que de subir la mort de sa femme en face de lui tout en étant impuissant à la fois pour le sort de sa bien-aimé et également pour le sien...

Kurama pleurait, il pleurait tant, il pleurait des larmes de sang... Il criait, il hurlait, il vociférait de peine, de désespoir et d'affliction face à la terrible déchirure, rupture que son âme avait dans son cortège même.

Kurama entendit alors distinctement les paroles de son mentor dans cette ville qui résonnèrent dans son âme telles de tombantes gouttelettes à la surface d'un fluide.

'_Kurama... La vie est comme un fleuve, il peut être parfois tumultueux tant qu'il peut être calme par moments... Ce qu'il faut, c'est de savoir quand il faut plonger sa main dedans pour en saisir le fluide de notre existence et quand il faut retirer sa main...Il n´y a pas de passion, il n'y a que la sérénité..._'

Ah oui!? Et dans ce cas alors, POURQUOI LINA EST-ELLE MORTE!?

_'_**_La paix est un mensonge, il n'y a que passion...Et la passion est la source de mon Pouvoir..._**_'_ rétorqua simultanémentKurama dans son âme en regardant les meurtriers de Lina se réjouir de son désespoir. Il voyait en permanence avec déliquescence alors sa délicieuse voix ré-émerger de son esprit, comme si elle lui chuchotait à son oreille quand il dormait à proximité de l'un et l'autre devant la neige de Décembre, où à la fenêtre, ils appréciaient voir les flocons éphémères tomber telles les paillettes d'un festival, le festival que représentait leur vie commune. Une sombre colère s'empara de lui tendis qu'une fissure naissait en en lui, un fluide cramoisie l'enveloppa...

'_Kurama, ne t'inquiète pas, nous vivrons ensembles... Et ce pour toujours..._' Kurama dissipa cette image qui l'enveloppait pour l'enfermer bien loin, dans son corps où il n'aurait plus à la revoir...

'**_Futilités... Tout cela n'est que futilités... Il n'y a en effet pas de crainte à avoir, puisqu'il n'y a que l'ultime puissance au final qui décidera de tout..._**' Sa puissance endormie se réveilla, le submergeant dans une incroyable exaltation et ivresse... La puissance permettant de changer sa vie, sa destiné, et la destiné du monde. Il la prit à pleine main, puisqu'elle lui appartenait depuis toute l'éternité. Cette rupture interne qui saisit son esprit et son âme fissura le tissu de l'univers d'où ses interstices résultant de sa friction laissa échapper sa force démoniaque qui s'infiltra dans ce monde, envahissant son entourage dans une sombre aura de mort et de destruction massive.

'_La vitesse n'équivaut qu'au vide sans maîtrise. De même, la force sans contrôle n'est rien. Ce qui est important dans un combat, ce n'est pas montrer sa supériorité à l'adversaire, c'est de savoir jouer les atouts dans ses manches au moment opportun._'

Était ça ce qui l'avait sauvé de son sort et celui des siens? Foutaises!

'_**Puisque s****_eule l'ultime puissa_nce me libéra des chaines qui sont miennes, il n'y a pas d'hésitation à avoir, il faut la saisir à pleine dent, la source de mon pouvoir...**_' crissa Kurama entre ses dents en brisant les liens qui le reliaient encore à l'humanité pour redevenir ce qu'il était... Un démon de sang et de feu qui poussa un terrible mugissement rempli de rancoeur.

"**... LA HAINE!**" Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, le visage aux neufs yeux du Juubi, la terrible bête des abysses et de la Destruction s'interposa devant son visage, de même que celui de l'homme au masque orange qui avait été responsable de la mort de Naruto. Sa vision devint flou, rouge, oui, il ne voyait qu'en rouge désormais. Son visage était convulsé, ses yeux étaient complètement cramoisis d'une terrible haine mêlée à une immense peine et teintée par la mort de son amour et de son ultime ami.

Tout disparut dans les environs sous l'influence de sa puissance... C'était la naissance du Démon, sa Naissance...

Kurama poussa un dernier hurlement dans le fin fond de sa folie en fracassant le sol de ses poings affermies, déchirant la structure même de la roche de ses griffes noircies...

"**AAAAAAAARGH! SOOOOIIIIIIt MAAAAUDIIIIIT!**"

Et ce cri était destiné à son pire ennemi...


	7. Affliction et perdition: Premier Serment

**Chapitre 6: Affliction et perdition: Premier Serment**

* * *

><p><em>Le renard se sentait fondre, se métamorphosait encore et encore. Son esprit devint une boule d'énergie pure, puis elle se reconstitua pour se refondre ensuite indéfiniment. Sa tourmente ne connaissait de fin et cela ne le fit que s'enrager d'avantage comme il savait qu'il avait été scellé dans le corps d'un de ces humains qu'il méprisait.<em>

_Ses yeux rouges s'étrécirent de rage d'avoir été si stupide pour avoir fait confiance à leur espèce avide. Il aimerait tant les lacérer tous de ses crocs et les déchirer de ses griffes. Il n'y avait que le chaos, un chaos infini qui répandait les tentacules de la discorde partout. Il se devait de tous les châtier de leur insolence et de leur ignominie._

_Son hurlement de haine retentit dans la sombre prison qu'était ce nouvel esprit._

* * *

><p>(En cours d'écriture)<p>

* * *

><p>'<strong><em>Moi qui suis responsable de la mort des habitants de cette ville par mon insouciance, et de la Mort de ma femme, aussi court que fut notre Amour. Pour cela, jamais je ne connaîtrai le Bonheur...<em>**

**_Moi qui suis le messager de la destruction. Je suis l'ange de la mort qui de ses ailes noircies découpent les Fils de la vie. Pour cela, jamais je ne connaîtrai de paix intérieure..._**

**_Moi qui dans ma Lâcheté a abandonné un enfant, un être innocent. Pour cela, je ne mériterai rien d'autre qu'une vie de solitude..._**

**_Moi qui ais toujours vécu dans la Haine, j'attacherai désormais tout mon cœur à la Tâche qui est mienne..._**

_**Car ceci mon Devoir et Fardeau à porter...**_

**_J'en fais le serment Solennel cette nuit noire..._**

**_Je pourfendrai tes ennemis de ma Lame, et je déchiquetterai de mes Crocs ceux qui oseront te menacer!_**

**_Je ne connaîtrai nulle crainte, exceptée celle que tes ennemis auront pour moi._**

**_Ton Doigt montrera ton adversaire et mon Sabre le tuera._**

**_Car je suis le Destructeur de l'ancien monde et le Créateur du nouveau monde._**

**_Je connais la puissance de mon Pouvoir à quoi j'aspire et que j'ingurgite._**

**_Je suis le Feu de la haine et de la rancœur._**

**_Tout l'univers se prosterne devant moi!_**

**_Car je suis ton ultime serviteur et tu es mon maître._**

**_Car je t'offre mon existence et mon savoir puisque je te dois un respect éternel..._**

**_Mon amour pour toi sera sans égal, ma force égalera ma pugnacité à te protéger..._**

**_Je te bercerai sous mon aile protectrice, je te cajolerai dans le giron de ma chair..._**

_**Naruto, ma vie; cette vie, je te la dédie corps et âme, car je ne vivrai que par toi, exclusivement pour toi...**_

_**Ensembles, nous traverserons toutes les épreuves sur notre route, puis nous fusionnerons pour ne former plus qu'un...**_

...

**_Je m'engage dans ce sentier où j'ai découvert la vraie vie,_**

**_Dans la Mort de la Lumière!_**'

Kurama éteignit le feu devant lequel il était assis, et s'engouffra dans les ténèbres les plus obscurs, disparaissant à jamais dans le flou de la brume, pour ne réapparaître plus tard, que bien plus tard, en teintant le monde de sa présence, et en marquant à jamais l'univers de sa prestance.

Sa réputation, son identité, ses actes seront connus à travers l'espace et le temps.

L'éternité, et l'infini seront à sa porté, dans l'oubli de sa vengeance.


	8. Une enfance sans nulle chance

**Chapitre 7 :**

**Une enfance sans nulle chance**

* * *

><p>AN: Chapitre non terminé (en cours d'écriture), passez au Suivant. Le chapitre 8 ainsi que ses suivants sont dissociés en terme d'intrigue des premiers.

* * *

><p><em>Le renard se releva du liquide orange qui embourbait sa fourrure dans une humiliante humidité.<em>

_Il avait encore été scellé - non, souillé... Il avait manqué une fois de plus l'occasion de s'échapper..._

_Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il remarqua qu'il n'était plus exactement un renard, comme il était devenu une renarde..._

_Elle ne s'en était rendue compte la première fois puisque son ancienne prison avait été incomplète, non terminée..._

_Et cette fois-ci, elle avait encore été emprisonnée de la même manière..._

_Elle en avait définitivement assez de ces résurrections insensées !_

* * *

><p>Aussi loin que Naruto se souvenait, et ce dans ses plus beaux rêves, elle avait toujours été bercée dans des bras forts et vigoureux d'un homme masqué aux cheveux blancs qui lui dédicaçait un franc sourire au travers de son masque. Cet ange, semblant venu du ciel, par sa splendeur, restaurait à Naruto ce que lui drainait sa pénible vie journalière ; sa vie à l'orphelinat.<p>

Celle-ci n'avait jamais été très reluisante, et elle ne savait à combien de temps remontait sa venue dans cet endroit. À chaque fois qu'elle essayait de grappiller les miettes de ses souvenirs les plus enfouis, elle se frottait toujours à un mur, à un mur incommensurable. Elle supposa que c'était parce qu'elle avait été trop jeune à l'époque pour s'en souvenir, et que c'était sans doute durant un temps où elle n'avait encore atteint l'âge de la raison, l'âge de comprendre son environnement, et surtout l'âge de se poser des questions...

Elle ne savait même pas qui l'avait emmené... Elle ne savait même pas ce qu'elle faisait ici... Elle ne savait même pas ce qu'on attendait d'elle ici...

Non.

Elle restait là, sans rien à faire.

Seule, à la fenêtre, à la fenêtre de ce donjon où nulle personne ne viendrait la chercher. Elle désirait tant de la compagnie, quelqu'un à qui parler.

Elle était solitaire.

Elle soupira.

À chaque fois qu'elle essayait de s'échapper de sa cellule, elle se confrontait à la directrice de cette résidence. Naruto ne l'avait jamais aimé en vérité, et elle ne l'aimerait probablement jamais, tant que ce sentiment était réciproque. C'était une vieille femme acariâtre qui lui tâtait toujours de son bâton sur la tête alors que celui-ci était supposé l'aider à marcher. Elle lui criait qu'elle ne méritait pas tout le soin qu'on lui donnait, qu'elle n'était qu'une enfant gâtée et qu'à son époque, on lui aurait fait voir de toute les couleurs.

C'était vrai, la vie de Naruto n'était pas pénible en soi.

Du moins, pas pénible physiquement...

Tout ce qu'on lui demandait était de venir manger au réfectoire à certaines heures du jour, les seules heures où elle avait la possibilité de voir les autres résidents de ce pénitencier. Ceux-ci étaient tels des ombres, pareils à elle, clopinant dans les sombres couloirs de ce labyrinthe obscur ruisselant de poussière.

Sans vie...

Elle se demandait quel était l'utilité de tout ceci. Elle se demandait pourquoi on les obligeait à vivre ainsi. Elle se demandait pourquoi elle devait chaque jour retourner à sa chambre, être condamnée à rien faire.

Elle se sentait inutile.

* * *

><p>La porte était ouverte.<p>

Elle regarda autour. Il n'y avait personne. Tout était resplendissant de lumière.

Elle entendit soudain une voix quelqu'un l'appeler au dehors...

Elle s'assit sur son lit, puis s'en écarta pour ouvrir la fenêtre à l'extrémité de son baldaquin. Elle vit alors un homme à la chevelure dorée qui se tenait à l'horizon, fièrement, toisant de sa colline surélevée le village qu'elle habitait. Il paraissait surnaturel par sa cape virevoltante sous le doux zéphyr qui soulevait également les propres nattes de la fille de cinq ans - blonde, et minuscule. Elle passa la main entre les mailles de ses cheveux, tout en contemplant la manne de cet être tranquillement assis sur cette place surélevée, agitant seul le drapeau de son esprit immaculé.

Et cette voix lancinante l'appelant sans cesse... Elle y était obligée d'y répondre... Elle était obligée de venir vers lui... Penchant la tête sur le côté, elle visualisa alors des lucioles diurnes émerger du pan de la fente, et l'entourer singulièrement d'ambre. Celle-ci voltigèrent à l'extérieur de la chambre si bien que la jeune fille fut emportée par leur élan commun. Elle descendit les escaliers de sa prison dorée avec légèreté, qui semblait déserte, comme si _tout_ s'était envolé. Elle sentit alors son corps s'élever du sol mystérieusement, telle une fée déployant ses ailes. Elle tenta de tendre la main vers lui, mais celui-ci paraissait si inatteignable - tant _qu'il_ s'éloignait, autant _qu'elle_, essayait de se rapprocher de lui. Son champs de vision se rétrécit sous sa vélocité, de même que la prairie en dessous d'elle paraissait se ployer.

Elle entendit alors un cri poignant transpercer son univers :

« _**Lina !**_ »

Tout fut soudain englouti par les flammes tant qu'elle dut fermer les yeux sous la chaleur l'environnant...

Lorsqu'elle les ouvrit, tout était anéanti, il n'y avait autour que des ruines. Elle ressentait _sa_ détresse,_ sa_ solitude, _son_ amèreté, _sa_ colère et _sa_ souffrance - une terrible souffrance qui la submergeait d'effroi, ainsi que le cri de haine qui en suivit... Elle sentait qu'elle devait le secourir, l'aidait à s'en sortir, puisqu'il était seul - comme elle désormais. Elle désirait tant l'aider, comme il l'avait aidé lui dans ses rêves perpétuels. Mais il était inatteignable.

Comme toujours.

* * *

><p>Lorsque Naruto se réveilla, elle posa son regard sur le cadre d'une photo. Celle-ci représentait un homme à la chevelure foisonnante qui se tenait fièrement devant le village qu'elle habitait. Celui-ci portait une cape aux reliures rougeâtres qui montaient vers la blancheur de ses larges épaules. Le kanji inscrit sur son manteau signifiait le « Yondaime », le quatrième Hokage.<p>

Cet homme, était le sauveur, un homme légendaire que tous idolâtrait, tous dans le village...

Exceptée Naruto.

Pour quelque raison que cela était, Naruto ne l'aimait pas. Elle n'aimait pas son sourire. Elle n'aimait son apparente opulence. Elle n'aimait ni non plus son sourire presque arrogant. Non. En vérité, elle le détestait, surtout son dégoulinant bonheur rempli de mièvrerie. Il l'horripilait. Naruto avait envie de déchirer cette peinture qui la narguait sans cesse. Elle se demandait pourquoi entre tous les murs blancs, on avait collé cette représentation à son chevet. C'était éreintant. Affligeant. Déroutant.

Et pourtant...

Cet homme ressemblait étrangement à celui de ses rêves, à cet homme solitaire qui marchait seul dans la neige, cet homme semblable à elle...

Fatiguée, elle referma les yeux...

* * *

><p>Elle entendit quelqu'un - dans l'obscurité d'une nuit sans lune, la main levée, et d'où perler du sang - mugir d'une voix caverneuse :<p>

« **_Je m'engage dans ce sentier où j'ai découvert la vraie vie... _**_»_

Un silence se fit entendre...

_«_**_ Dans la Mort de la Lumière !_** »

Et étrangement, dans son esprit, une autre voix résonna :

« **_Qui es-tu ? Toi, qui m'appelle ? _**»

Et l'autre lui répondit moqueur :

« ** _Qui suis-je, sinon la Destruction_ ? **»

Les deux voix éclatèrent de rire, d'un même rire terrifiant... malsain... étouffant... qui reflétait toute la noirceur que leur avait imprégnée le monde en son sein...

Elle plongea au fond de cet étang d'huile noirâtre qui l'engloutit pleinement...

* * *

><p>Ses paupières s'ouvrirent encore. On l'appelait pour le déjeuné. Elle enfila ses chaussons emmitouflés puis descendit l'escalier. Cette fois-ci, il n'était pas comme dans son rêve. Non. Les parois étaient délavés et renfermaient en leur sein une odeur pestilentielle. À chaque fois que Naruto empruntait ce chemin obligé, elle se bouchait le nez. Elle rencontra, sur la route menant au réfectoire, de nombreux habitants de ce donjon dépareillé.<p>

(en cours d'écriture)

* * *

><p>Un renard rouge étrécit ses yeux plein de haine.<p>

« **_Qui es-tu humain, pour me juger, Moi, engeance de ma vengeance ? _**»

L'autre lui rétorqua avec la même hargne :

« _Ton remplaçant..._ »

* * *

><p>Il n'y avait qu'un amoncellement de corps...<p>

« _Pourquoi ?!_ »

L'homme blond et son compagnon insolite fermèrent leurs yeux un moments, et puis... Des yeux rouges et fissurés vibrèrent en choeur - de même que leur sourire bestial.

« **_Car nous sommes les prédateurs de ce monde, nous demandons du sang, le sang est ce qui nous donne la puissance pour gouverner nos proies - celles qui nous ont jadis rejeté !_ **»

Ils se jetèrent sur eux à corps perdu.

* * *

><p>Un homme était baigné dans une fontaine d'eau pure...<p>

_« Regarde toi enfin, Kurama... »_, souffla une voix sage, grave, mais si douce...

L'homme blond ouvrit finalement ses yeux - des yeux finalement apaisés...

* * *

><p><em>« Nous devons changer les choses, Kuji. »<em>

Le renard rouge regarda son compagnon qui surplombait le champs de cadavres sur lequel ils voguaient.

__« _Comme tu voudras, mais ne te pleins pas après que je ne t'ai prévenu des conséquences à venir. _»__

L'homme blond ferma les yeux déterminé.

__« _Qu'il en soit ainsi, et ce, quels qu'en soient les sacrifices _»__

* * *

><p>« <em>Alors, ainsi donc, tu es ce fameux Joshua Calvert ?<em> », questionna d'une voix grave le maître du trône du village caché du brouillard.

Devant lui, un homme agenouillé, la tête penchée, tenait dans chaque main les têtes de deux rebelles qui se débâtaient furieusement sous sa poigne.

« _Tu nous as trahi, Joshua ! Tu nous as trahi - _», ceux-ci se turent soudain face à l'écrasante aura démoniaque qui les enveloppa.

« _**Silence, humains - Vous qui ne connaissez même mon vrai nom ! Pour moi, vous n'êtes que des pions prêts à servir mes desseins...** _ »

Et le tyran devant un tel spectacle s'enorgueillit d'avoir un nouveau serviteur de la même trempe que lui - de la même espèce.

« _Tu me plais, Joshua, tu me plais indéniablement ! Peux-tu nous révéler ton vrai nom,_ _maintenant que tu m'as rapporté ces traîtres à la couronne ?_ »

D'hostiles pupilles noires et dilatés par le milieu se levèrent vers le porteur du Sanbi.

« _Kurama... Kurama est mon véritable nom._»

Sa voix ébranla les fondations du monde et scella le destin de l'humanité - celle de l'enfouir dans les ombres.

* * *

><p>Un voyageur éprouvé tenait le corps d'enfants affamés...<p>

«_ Il n'y a plus rien à faire pour eux Kurama... Tu le sais... Tu as fait tout ce qui était en ton pouvoir... Laisse les t'échapper... Tu n'es en rien responsable de leur sort - tu le sais, comme tu n'as à endosser le fardeau de leur mort._ »

Ses larmes ne s'arrêtèrent pas. Jamais elles ne tariraient à vrai dire...

« _Tais-toi... Je ne veux plus t'entendre Kuji... Laisse moi seul avec les morts - dont je suis pleinement responsable par mes actes et mon égoïsme_. »

Le renard hocha la tête, pensant que ceci ne mènerait de toute façon à rien de bon, avant de s'enfouir définitivement entre les fougères éparses des marécages, laissant son _double _avec lui-même...

* * *

><p>Deux ninjas, homme et femme, s'affrontaient sur le toit d'un crépuscule...<p>

« _Il n'y a nulle rédemption à notre fardeau, à notre devoir de meurtrier... Tu le sais Joshua... _»

L'individu à la longue écharpe dévalant le sable volant empoigna son sabre et chargea :

« _Bien sûr que je le sais, mais rien ne m'empêchera d'espérer..._ »

Du sang dégoulina de sa main, et une larme se transvasa dans le fluide homogène qu'était cette ocre neige... Celle-ci lui filait indéfiniment entre ses doigts... Leurs larmes communiquaient tant leur amèreté... Mais l'être culpabilisé tendit la main vers ce rêve qui ne voulait laisser filer :

« _Non, pas cette fois ! _»

Il effectua encore une fois un _choix _égoïste ; il la guérit...

Et une fracture fendilla encore son âme lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux pour lui demander qui il était...

Tout était encore à recommencer...

* * *

><p>Deux choix : partir, ou rester avec elle ?<p>

Non... Il avait déjà tranché dans le passé... Il devait poursuivre sa route... Seul, dans le noir...

Puis le même renard le rejoignit, comme toujours...

* * *

><p>Travailler... Toujours travailler... La même tâche monotone, perpétuelle qu'elle devait accomplir. Récurer, récurer, et encore récurer...<p>

* * *

><p>(En cours d'écriture)<p>

* * *

><p>Scène où Kakashi retrouve Naruto enfuie dans la neige:<p>

"Réveille toi Naruto! Je t'en supplie réveille toi! Tu ne peux pas me quitter comme Rin, Obito, Minato et Kushina ! Je ne le supporterai pas ! Réveille toi je t'en conjure Naruto !" S'écria continuellement l'homme aux cheveux blancs en pleurant de son unique oeil gauche révélé.

Naruto sur le dos de Kakashi se sentait comme elle ne s'était jamais senti; en paix et en sérénité complète, comme complète, elle se sentait enfin...

* * *

><p>Naruto se réveilla dans un paysage sombre, obscur, éclairé seulement par des lanternes diaphanes sur les murs gravelées de vermine et de dense poussière noirâtre ressemblant à de la suie qui dégoulinait des parois dans une amèreté sanguinolente. La jeune fille à la courte manne blonde pencha sa tête sur le côté dans un effort de chercher sa potentielle localisation, mais elle ne se souvenait aucunement s'être un jour retrouvée dans de pareils égouts.<p>

« Qui es-tu... » somnola une voix grondante derrière elle dans un ronflement duquel une bulle éclata et où elle sursauta de frayeur tant qu'elle se ragaillardit devant l'imposante présence qui prédominait dans son lieux clos et renfermé.

« Je vois... » souffla cette voix dans un râle ressemblant à celui d'un bâillement enraillé. La présence pour Naruto ne semblait pas menaçante, non... Elle ne l'était pas pour elle, car elle ne ressentait pas l'animosité que les autres êtres avaient d'habitude à son égard.

« Qui êtes-vous monsieur ? » L'être ricana dans un soupir sombre et un raclement se fit entendre de l'obscurité envahissante qui empêchait à Naruto de voir la créature se tapissant en elle.

« Je n'ai pas d'identité, ou du moins, si j'en avais une, il y a bien longtemps que les hommes l'ont oubliée... »

Des chaînes s'entrechoquaient légèrement dans un frottement de ferraille émaillée avant que le vagissement frémissant autour de Naruto ne s'arrête. Elle regardait désormais avec une curiosité non feinte son hôte.

« Dans ce cas, puis-je donc te choisir un nom ? »

La jeune fille vit enfin une chose se distinguer de la tanière, une immense pupille dilatée par le milieu lui répondit en clignant spasmodiquement.

« C'est la seconde fois qu'une personne désire me nommer... Approche mon enfant que je te voie mieux... »

La jeune fille fut attirée tout d'un coup par des bras rougeâtres immatériels qui la guidèrent vers la présence qui lui tenait mieux de compagnie, celle-ci semblait la fixer intensément sans mot dire avant qu'un autre raclement sinistre se fit entendre.

« Je suis si fatigué... Pourquoi suis-je condamné à toujours subir le même sort... » et l'œil ouvert se ferma pour ne laisser place qu'à des ténèbres.

Voyant que l'être ne rajoutait rien, Naruto tenta d'alimenter la conversation.

« Quel sort ? » requit-elle en faisant la moue. La présence rouvrit un œil.

« Être fort... Désires-tu être forte, _Naruto _? »

Naruto remarquait bien que l'être ne répondait pas à sa question, mais celle-ci réfléchit comme intéressée pendant un petit moment car elle ne désirait également pas s'attirer les foudres de cette étrange entité, elle qui avait toujours été battue quand elle répondait de manière 'impertinente' ou lorsqu'elle posait des questions dérangeantes ; elle ne fit donc qu'acquiescer.

Et puis, une question se réfléchit sur elle-même par l'acte qu'elle venait de commettre. Qui ne voudrait être fort pour survivre dans ce monde, et imposer sa volonté à son environnement? C'est vrai... Si elle était forte, elle n'aurait pas eu été obliger de hocher la tête même là... La force était ce qui conditionnait sa vie, son existence... Mais qu'était-ce que la force en réalité ?

« Qu'est-ce qu'être fort Naruto ? Dis le moi... Je veux l'entendre de ton âme... » questionna la présence mystérieuse, comme si elle parvenait à percevoir les pensées de la jeune fille qui lui rétorqua embarrassée qu'on lui demande pour une fois son avis.

« Être fort, c'est... euh... » Elle pondéra quelques instants sur cette notion difficile avant de répondre sans vraiment avoir de réponse de manière timide , « être supérieur aux autres ? » Ses comparses s'étaient toujours imposés à elle de cette manière donc elle estima que c'était la bonne chose à dire, mais la créature ne fit que soupirer en réponse.

« C'est ce que les humains pourraient appeler une réponse partielle... » Naruto attendit que celle-ci l'informa d'avantage mais elle n'en fit rien, comme si l'entité elle-même attendait de Naruto qu'elle agisse de sa propre initiative. Ils se contemplèrent durant un long moment où ils ne dirent rien avant que la créature poussa un autre soupir.

« En tout il existe toujours une réalité à la fois relative, et absolue... »

Un déclic s'enclencha dans l'esprit de Naruto.

« Être fort... c'est... être indépendant ? De ne dépendre de personne ? »

Sa réponse attisa la curiosité de l'entité.

"Continue..." lui souffla-t-elle sans la gronder, ni sans porter de jugement. C'était si étrange pour Naruto. Si elle venait de dire qu'être fort, c'était être indépendant, alors était-elle forte à ce moment précis puisque la chose ne lui imposait rien? Naruto se questionna également sur la portée de ce rêve étrange qu'elle effectuait. Comme si chaque question qu'elle se posait apportait finalement une réponse... Elle se re-concentra alors sur la question lorsqu'elle entendit soudainement à côté d'elle un claquement sec et brutal qui la redirigea sur la question.

« Être fort... C'est également savoir affirmer sa propre volonté ? Avoir de la volonté ? »

L'entité en face d'elle huma l'air un moment puis exhala dans un râle.

« Voilà encore une réponse incomplète Naruto... Cesse donc de tourner autour du pot... Sache que ma patience ainsi ta présence en ce lieu sont limitées, et je souhaite que tu puisses faire cette distinction pour plus tard... Pour toi... Et pour moi également d'une certaine manière... »

Pour lui ? Temps imparti ? Naruto se ressaisit lorsque la créature claqua une fois de plus son apparent membre sur le sol inondé d'un liquide vibrant d'une teinte orange. Naruto réfléchit intensément en se complaisant alors à la demande de son invité.

« Être fort... C'est savoir se dépasser... Être au delà de soi-même en ayant une affirmation de soi... Être au delà du monde qui nous entoure... »

L'être ne répondit rien au fait que Naruto énumérait sur ses doigts tout ce qu'elle avait déjà dit jusque là.

« Être fort... C'est donc... Être libre ! » s'écria-t-elle contente d'avoir enfin trouver la réponse. L'entité ne rétorqua rien ce qui lui au fait qu'elle faisait des bonds joyeux dans l'eau insoluble.

« Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ce que tu trouves si vite... » commenta en murmurant la créature, dont dans sa voix, on n'aurait su attester si elle était ironique ou non. Lorsque Naruto eût fini son manège, et qu'elle s'assit encore une fois dans la marre en face de l'entité étrange, celle-ci recommença ses interrogations constantes.

« Et donc... Naruto, crois-tu que je sois fort ? Moi qui suis enfermé en toi ? »

Cette question perturba Naruto. Que risquerait-elle si elle disait non ? La créature se mettrait-elle en colère ? Ou bien elle se mettrait en colère de toute façon car elle semblait savoir quand elle répondait franchement ou non ? Quoi qu'il en soit, dans les deux cas, elle ne pouvait choisir de meilleur, donc elle choisit la plus simple, celle qui sautait aux yeux.

« Oui ! Tu es faible ! » huma-t-elle avec un sourire charmeur ; devant lequel la chose éclata de rire avec délectation :

« C'est la meilleure que j'ai entendue depuis des siècles et des siècles d'existence ! Tu dois être parmi les premières entités au monde à m'avoir traiter de faible... Naruto... » Sa voix finissait dans un murmure sombre, où au ton, la jeune fille n'aurait su dire si la chose était contente ou triste, énervée ou apaisée.

Elle était juste impénétrable.

« Quand on se considère fort, l'est-on toujours pour autant Naruto ? De même, inversement, est-t-on faible si l'on se considère faible ? », questionna l'entité auquel la jeune petite fille semblait commencer à se prendre au jeux.

« Quand on se considère faible, c'est qu'on ne se croit pas en soi, donc on est forcément faible car on ne connaît nos limites même si l'on est fort en réalité ; ce qui prouve que l'on est faible ! » Malgré qu'elle s'embrouillait un peu dans son raisonnement, elle arrivait quand même à continuer le fil. « Quand on se considère fort, ceci n'est pas non plus une condition nécessaire pour être fort en réalité, car le faible se croyant fort ne l'est pas ! »

Amusée, la bête des abysses lui rétorqua :

« Mais si l'on est faible, mais que l'on est à la fois fort Naruto, qu'est-ce qu'on est? Comme tu l'as dit, celui qui ne connaît sa valeur ne peut n'être qu'un faible... »

Cela commençait à se compliquer sérieusement. Naruto sentait comme si des briques construisant une maison s'imbriquaient dans son esprit au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait dans son raisonnement.

« Celui qui ne connaît sa valeur ne sait utiliser ses atouts, donc il est faible dans la dimension où il n'arrive à se dépêtrer. Quelqu'un de fort est quelqu'un qui sait tirer parti de son environnement, donc quelqu'un de faible qui arrive à exécuter cette prouesse est forte ! »

Dans cet entremêlement de pensées contradictoires, Naruto ne savait plus où donnait de la tête, mais la bête la remit sur la voie.

« Mais être fort alors, comme on l'a postulé tout à l'heure; c'est être libre, soit être privé de tout liens dans l'absolu. Dans ce cas, tu viens justement de dire qu'une chose est seulement forte si elle sait profiter de son entourage, hors, elle est ainsi dépendante de son système, et la nature même de sa force est dissolue. La force ainsi n'existe pas, donc tout le monde est faible... Mais si tout le monde est faible... Tout le monde est égaux, donc tout le monde est fort par ce biais vu qu'il n'existe de juste échelle, de juste étalon... »

Naruto se démêla les pinceaux dans les paradoxes que lui posaient son interlocuteur.

« Comme vous l'avez dit, ceci peut paraître vraisemblable seulement si l'on conçoit la liberté comme quelque chose d'absolu... Mais que se passe-t-il si la liberté elle-même est relative ? La liberté absolu ne saurait exister dans un système à plusieurs coordonnées, et comme vous l'avez également dit, la réalité n'est nullement unique, ni simple... » Une autre idée émergea alors de l'esprit de Naruto. « C'est justement parce qu'on essaye de penser de cette façon qu'on en arrive à de telles s implications A force de regarder le même maillon d'une chaîne, on n'arrive plus à se visualiser l'ensemble ! Hors l'ensemble forme un tout, et un tout est une unité, il existe donc plusieurs dimensions, plusieurs échelles, et plusieurs unités, ainsi que plusieurs couches dans la force. » Naruto soupira face à cet emmagasinement de connaissances et de subtilités qu'elle venait de découvrir. « Personne ne peut dire si quelqu'un est fort ou non... Se poser une telle question devient futile... » Naruto réalisa une pause, en remarquant qu'elle avait porté un jugement hâtif sur l'entité avec laquelle elle discutait. Elle pondéra également sur ses mots passés et la manière dont elle en était devenu à cette conclusion. « Mais elle nous permet d'avancer et donc n'est pas en soit inutile puisqu'elle nous permet de comprendre notre absurdité. » Naruto croisa les bras et hocha de la tête pensivement.

Elle écouta alors la créature bailler grandement.

« C'est le fondement de toute philosophie... »

Philosophie? N'était-ce pas ce que les Daïmios avaient l'habitude de faire dans leur oisiveté ? Naruto se demandait pourquoi elle avait pris autant de plaisir, elle qui détestait les figures d'autorité... mais elle ne se laissa prendre au commentaire de la chose qui elle aussi était fort possible qu'elle ne possédait malgré sa grande et apparente sagesse la globalité de la vérité, et Naruto voulait apporter la sienne dans son bagage.

« Une personne peut être forte pour tellement de choses, et faible pour tellement d'autres que ce n'est pas le facteur déterminant d'une personne. Ce qui est déterminant chez une personne, c'est sa faculté à se définir, et définir son environnement. Une fois fait, cette personne peut enfin accéder à la liberté qui lui est propre. » Naruto acquiesça de bon cœur cette fois, étant sûre qu'elle détenait la bonne réponse, ce que la créature ne lui renseigna pas cette fois.

Naruto se demanda alors pourquoi elle ne s'était jamais posée ce genre de questions avant. A vrai dire, elle avait toujours été soit poussée par la faim et la soif, soit dans le cas où elle travaillait pour obtenir les denrées qui lui permettaient de se ravitailler poussée par la fatigue à n'essayer de réfléchir. Naruto se rendit alors compte que pour réaliser une telle rumination et ressassement d'idées, il fallait tout d'abord qu'elle en détenait l'opportunité de l'accomplir, et surtout, avoir la personne nécessaire pour éveiller son esprit. Elle fut alors en colère à ceux qui l'avaient empêcher de porter pareille distinction, la préservant sous leur emprise alors que cette créature dont elle était déjà reconnaissante pour lui apporter à la fois de la compagnie et ce gage de savoir. Mais quels motifs étaient cachés derrière ces actes, s'interrogea alors Naruto ? On lui avait toujours raconté qu'être trop intelligente était dangereux et que cela pouvait lui apporter des ennuis, mais était-ce réellement la vérité ?

Elle entendit la créature alors lui répondre étrangement en baillant.

« Oui, Naruto... Le savoir peut être dangereux... C'est le savoir est ce qui nous pousse à évoluer et parfois, pas toujours dans le bon sens... »

Le bête s'affala alors dans un gros froissement sec sur le liquide poisseux qui les submergeaient, elle et la jeune fille.

« Que pouvons-nous faire alors ? », lui questionna Naruto. La chose la regarda pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre avec ses deux grands yeux rouges et purs.

« Chaque personne doit trouver sa propre réponse, et je n'en ai point pour toi, comme je n'en ai point pour moi-même... », rumina l'entité étrangère avec amèreté. Naruto fit la moue étant déçue de n'avoir de réponse pour cette fois, mais elle se courba légèrement pour lui signifier sa reconnaissance de l'avoir éveillée mentalement. Elle avait un respect énorme pour cette créature qui semblait lui témoigner un égal respect.

« Cet exercice de tournure d'esprits à beau être intéressant, étant limité en temps, nous ne pouvons discourir inlassablement autour de telles notions... C'est pourquoi je vais te donner mon avis sur la question de tout à l'heure... »

Naruto écouta très attentivement les paroles de la chose inconnue.

« Je suis faible et fort Naruto... Ma force fut ce qui a fait ma faiblesse... Ma force a été convoitée par tant de personnes en ce monde ayant créé tant de faiblesses qu'elle a suscité l'avidité, la corruption... L'essence du Pouvoir est toujours la corruption Naruto ; sache le ! Seul un esprit fort, dans un corps fort peut arriver à manipuler avec aise et sagesse ce Pouvoir énorme que je détiens, et que moi-même parfois ne maîtrise. Ces instants de méditation me permettent justement de me repaître sur mes actes et sur mes dires... »

Naruto médita alors sur le sens de toute les questions que lui avait posées l'étrange entité et qui avaient maintenant du sens avec son affirmation, car la créature lui avait donné l'occasion et le pouvoir d'une certaine manière d'y avoir son propre avis.

« Les hommes, m'ont enchaîné dans la cage qui est mienne, et je ne puis en sortir sans effectuer un sacrifice nécessaire... mais je ne désire pas teinter l'innocence... car l'innocence est la chose la plus merveilleuse qui puisse exister dans ce monde corrompu ! », souffla rauquement la créature sur Naruto qui clignait des yeux confuse face aux propos de son interlocuteur.

« L'innocence est le plus précieux des joyaux, Naruto... sur quelqu'un d'innocent, on peut le manipuler à notre guise, le changer, le modeler même. C'est comme toucher à une feuille blanche, c'est un réservoir immense de possibilités, bien plus immense que tu ne pourrais jamais l'imaginer, et c'est pourquoi les nouveaux-nés représentent à la fois l'espoir et l'illumination pour ce monde tandis que les vieilles mégères des abysses comme moi ruissellent la saleté, et la bêtise... La culpabilité rarement, et encore plus rarement la volonté de s'expier... »

Un rire glauque éclata et résonna alors dans la caverne qui transit de froid Naruto écarquillant les yeux face à son hôte qui agissait bizarrement.

« Mais au delà de toutes ces valeurs subsiste une qui en demeure capitale... La volonté de vivre ! »

Des ombres cramoisies expulsèrent Naruto soudainement contre un mur, elle cria de façon à la aiguë à la douleur qui s'emparait de son corps et de sa conscience face à la créature qui maintenant se maintenait debout et lui tonnait hargneuse :

« Ta vie Naruto contre la mienne ! Choisis maintenant ! Choisis ! » l'exhorta l'entité dégringolante. Naruto entendit confusément dans son âme la créature longer la parois pour se rapprocher d'elle, à l'extrémité de la cage qui les entourait.

Naruto se questionnait durant ce court instant inlassablement... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi devait-elle être condamnée à toujours se battre pour sa survie... Elle en avait assez maintenant qu'elle avait enfin compris le but son existence. Elle accepta pleinement son destin, renonça, puis se laissa aller.

Elle ouvrit légèrement légèrement ses paupières qu'elle battit succinctement. Elle aperçu un gigantesque et majestueux renard aux neuf queues rouges s'éventant sur le derrière de la vrombissante fourrure d'opale, qui reflétaient les lumières tamisées d'au-dessus. Il était si grand, si puissant... Elle leva un bras chaleureux vers ce rêve qu'elle tenait à portée de main ; elle ne pouvait alors que convier à la créature son plus étincelant sourire, qu'elle s'arrêta d'ailleurs ainsi dans son action où sa patte allait l'écraser, elle ; la jeune fille.

« Je te confie ma vie... Merci de m'avoir enseigné de telles choses... C'était bien la première fois qu'une personne me fit pareil cadeau... », chuchota Naruto en fermant les yeux résolument. Elle perçut alors la créature se retirer d'elle, légèrement, doucement, et de s'asseoir loin d'elle, sur son séant, se tenant immobile. La bête ne fit que la toiser intensément avec des yeux qui palpitaient l'écarlate.

« Pour cette fois Naruto, par marque de respect et de pitié pour la vie que tu as menée, je t'épargne .. Mais sache qu'il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois... Nos positions sont si entrecroisées, et si denses en évènements que nous serrons condamnés à nous affronter... Que cela soit contre notre volonté, par des joutes oratoires, ou même par des combats physiques pouvant atteindre le monde réel, nous nous combattrons Naruto, sois en certaine, et je serai là au moment de ta mort pour prendre ta place au près des humains qui t'auront humiliés ! »

La bête retourna vers le fond de sa cage et dit une dernière fois à Naruto qui n'entendait déjà plus rien.

« Tu ne te souviendras peut-être pas de notre discussion mais... » La chose sembla hésiter sur la formulation avant de continuer ; « merci Naruto... Merci sincèrement de m'avoir parlé dans mon isolation et de t'être intéressée à moi sans porter nulle crainte, ni ambition de contrôle à mon égard... Tu es bien la première à me considérer d'une telle manière... »

La voix de la bête s'amenuisa comme dans un songe où le paysage ignifugé s'évanouit dans un voile recouvrant l'univers.

* * *

><p>(En cours d'écriture)<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto se réveille et entend des voix parler autour d'elle.<br>Scène où Kakashi en veut à Hiruzen pour avoir laisser Naruto à l'orphelinat et l'avoir également obliger à l'abandonner sous l'instruction du conseil du village.  
>« Le plus puissant des shinobis et l'un des plus influent seigneur n'est devenu qu'un pitoyable pantin décrépit sous la tutelle de son <em>conseil<em>... Je vous méprise vous et votre faiblesse. »

"Vas-tu quitter ce village Kakashi?" Kakashi le fixa intensément.

"Non... Car trop de liens me retiennent ici pour que je trace un trait avec mes relations ici. Toutefois la prochaine fois que vous déciderez de faire une telle chose à Naruto, sachez que je l'emmenai avec moi ailleurs, ceci est certain.

Naruto se réveille et parle à Hiruzen en étant amnésique...

Fin des questions:

"Merci Inoichi pour tes services

"Vous n'avez à me remercier pour vos services, maître... Je n'ai fait que mon devoir..."  
>"Comme tout le monde Inoichi... Comme tout le monde malheureusement..."<p>

"Quand je la vois, je vois par elle ma fille tout aussi blonde qu'elle, et je peux vous l'affirmer que pour rien au monde je souhaiterais qu'elle lui arrive ce qui est arrivé à Naruto..."

"Moi quand je la vois, je pense à comment Minato et Kushina m'auraient écarteler pour avoir laisser leur fille se faire traiter ainsi..."

"Êtes vous sûr que vous avez fait le bon choix en enlevant tout ses souvenirs?"

"C'était nécessaire, pas seulement parce que le conseil du village me l'a ordonné mais aussi parce que c'était nécessaire pour elle... Je n'ai jamais voulu ce qui lui est arrivé, mais ce qui est fait est fait... Tout ce qu'on peut espérer... C'est qu'elle puisse pardonner le village qui l'a tant détesté..."

"Désormais, je jure que la sanction pour ceux qui tentent de blesser Naruto que ce soit intentionnellement ou non, physiquement ou psychologiquement recevront la peine capitale... J'en fais mon serment ce soir, pour la mémoire de mon précédent successeur et également pour ma nouvelle grande petite fille..." Cette nouvelle et cet engagement du Sandaime choqua son sous-fifre, car il savait par là qu'il prenait un énorme risque politique en prenant sous sa "tutelle l'enfant du démon", ce qui pourrait le faire mal voir non seulement du point de vue du conseil, mais également du point de vue des civils, et même des familles de ninjas ayant perdus leurs siens durant l'attaque du Kyuubi sur le village cinq ans auparavant...

Scène où Hiruzen présente Teuchi (vieil ami) et Ayame à Naruto.

* * *

><p>« Bien Mizukage-sama, je m'exécuterai selon vos ordres. »<p>

L'homme vogua vers Suna pour y repartir un an plus tard, jour pour jour, muni de yeux rouges, en direction du village caché de la Feuille.

Enfin.


	9. Un nouveau! La chute du masque!

**Chapitre 8 :**

**Un Nouveau ?! La chute du Masque !**

* * *

><p><em>Prisonnière, la jeune adolescente à la manne d'un rouge profond se débattait furieusement dans ses liens. Son renard intérieur lui roucoulait d'utiliser son pouvoir, mais elle refusait continuellement, glapissant que jamais elle ne se laisserait corrompre par son influence démoniaque.<em>

_Alors, un éclair d'ambre jaillit d'en haut des feuillages, et la secourut momentanément. Elle se retrouva alors dans les bras d'un homme à la crinière blonde foisonnante qui avait abattu en l'espace d'une seconde ses ravisseurs. Celui-ci lui parut familier car il avait été pendant longtemps son camarade de classe._

_« Minato ! » hoqueta-t-elle surprise._

_Celui-ci bon entendeur rétorqua par un sourire éblouissant :_

_« Yo Kushina ! Ça fait un bail n'est-ce pas ? Je passais par là et comme j'ai vu que tu avais besoin d'aide, j'ai décidé d'intervenir malgré moi !»_

_La rousse lui rendit un sourire béat._

_Ce fut le début de leur idylle et du calvaire du renard._

* * *

><p>Dans un quartier reculé d'un immense village encerclé par une forée, trônaient sur le flanc de la montagne qui y était juxtaposée de titanesques visages façonnés dans la roche même, où un homme aux cheveux blancs défiants la gravité s'y promenait mal à l'aise. Il sentait les regards de rejet environnants alors qu'il traversait les ruelles sinueuses de ce paysage gris. Il était assez tard déjà dans la mâtiné et pourtant, le soleil ne semblait se lever dans cette partie là du labyrinthe herbé que représentait cette place isolée.<p>

Ce vagabond des rues portait à son visage un masque de chien et à son épaule un tatouage en forme de longue larme recourbée. Il avait dans son dos une petite lame munie d'un manche en bois qui s'élançait de derrière son profil lorsqu'il ne se tenait plus droit. En révolutionnant son regard autour, il se remémora amèrement son travail, auquel il éprouvait une certaine réticence puisqu'il allait rencontrer l'une de ses plus vieilles connaissances – et il était un homme qui aimait plutôt se garder de remplir son devoir.

Le quartier où il était, présentait plusieurs échoppes qui ne recevaient étrangement aucun visiteur. La poussière qui s'était agglomérée sur les étagères des magasins démontrait que ce district détenait une certaine impopularité. Rehaussant son garnement, l'argenté décida de poursuivre sa route jusqu'à un dojo ayant pour décorations de nombreux éventails qui portaient en leur sein une racine rouge et des extrémités blanches à leur bout ; la marque des Uchiwa.

Les Uchiwa étaient une famille redoutée, même parmi le village où elle était installée. Leur pouvoir incommensurable issu de leur fabuleuse pupille ; le sharigan, leur conférait l'habilité de suivre le flux de l'énergie spirituelle qu'utiliser leurs adversaires. Instinctivement, l'homme aux cheveux blancs porta sa main à son bandeau frontal qui lui défigurait le visage. Il pensa alors à l'offrande que lui avait offert son ami défunt à son anniversaire – en le protégeant, lui et sa coéquipière désormais morte également.

Il hocha la tête et continua d'avancer, mais ceci ne l'empêcha pas de pondérer, de bout en bout, sur les rapports de puissance étaient exercés dans son village :

Celui-ci était embrassé par une forêt qui se perdait à l'horizon tant elle était immense. Le fait qu'elle détenait en son sein une grande variété de végétaux exotiques et d'animaux différents était attrayant pour les touristes depuis la fin de la Troisième guerre des ninjas. Cela avait favorisé les échanges avec les autres contrées, sans compté son positionnement géographique au centre des relations internationales où ce village avait pu imposer son hégémonie économique, agrandie d'autant plus puisque le pays du Feu était ressorti gagnant du dernier conflit mondial. Bien sûr, ceci avait, d'une certaines manière, terni ses relations avec les autres villages cachés de shinobi, mais ce fait n'empêchait non plus qu'il 'héberger chaque année les examens Chuunin lui permettant alors de démontrer sa suprématie militaire constante au monde entier, ainsi que le succès de son système de formation en tri-partie, ouvert exceptionnellement également aux civils de part l'ouverture de l'Académie des ninjas. La formation prodiguée par les jounins expérimentés qui ne faisaient pas partis de la branche d'élite des ANBU avait eu un succès incommensurable et désormais rependu auprès des autres villages voisins.

Ce système permettait en effet de conformer les connaissances théoriques de l'Académie lors de missions faciles d'accès aux ninjas apprentis ayant passé le test d'admissibilité des genins, et de leur fournir un savoir-faire conséquent, ainsi qu'un savoir-être professionnel auprès de leurs clients et de leurs supérieurs. Lorsqu'ils avaient atteint un certain niveau, ils pouvaient postuler alors aux examens chuunin, pour atteindre le stade supérieur de leur formation qui était le niveau intermédiaire des ninjas, les rendant polyvalents et utiles dans toutes les situations possibles. Cette formation était convoitée car elle offrait de nombreux avantage non seulement financier, car les ninjas possédaient de nombreuses ressources économiques, mais également dans leur vie de tout les jours, de par leur connaissance dans les domaines techniques, des forces physiques, et de bon nombre d'application possibles, sans compter le physique avantageux conféré par l'entraînement régulier qui permettait de se dispenser des prix outrageux que demandaient les ninjas pour leur service quotidien. Le coût de la formation toutefois, ainsi que la difficulté consacrée faisaient toutefois réfléchir deux fois aux parents avant qu'ils n'y fassent inscrire leurs enfants. Cependant, celle-ci demeurait si populaire, que les civils de tous les coins du monde convergeaient vers cette unique place pour fournir à leurs enfants une formation sûre et certaine, car porteuse d'avenir.

Lui-même jounin, l'homme pensif se disait qu'il ne pourrait plus un jour s'y couper lorsqu'il aurait enfin atteint un âge mûr, et c'était l'une des raisons d'ailleurs pour laquelle il était entré dans les forces spéciales, bien que ce n'était en vérité la principale raison. La principale raison était principalement pour lui de ne pas penser à son passé, car se dévouer aux ANBU était comme se couper de tout autres liens sociales qu'il pouvait entretenir avec ses pairs – et cet homme n'était par réputé comme amical et ouvert, même parmi ceux qui l'avaient connu depuis son enfance. Ceci était probablement dû à son traumatisme d'avoir connu la guerre, d'avoir vu tout ses proches mourir ; que cela avait été son père, son frère juré, son amie d'enfance, son maître, et son amour d'adolescent perdu... La seule chose qui lui restait était le devoir, car le devoir était la seule chose possible qu'on pouvait garder après que tout s'effondrait autour de nous. Devoir inexorablement lié à la descendance de son maître, le Yondaime, le Quatrième Hokage du village caché, pour avoir la garde du plus puissant des hôtes démoniaques ; les Jinchuuriki, sa protégée n'étant autre que la détentrice du démon ultime ; le Kyuubi no Yoko.

Toutefois, afin de ne pas déséquilibrer les puissances internes exercées par les clans et leurs districts avec la tour du Hokage au sommet, le conseil avait décrété que la fille secrète du Yondaime devait rester dissociée de tout clan, car de son intégration, résulterait, la désagrégation de l'équilibre entre les instances, et donc non profitable pour le village lui-même. Le conseil avait toutefois agréé pour que sa surveillance soit confié à l'héritier du Quatrième, soit le ninja copieur lui-même, Hatake Kakashi, fils du Croc Blanc de Konoha – celui qui avançait en ce moment même vers le dojo familial de la branche principale des Uchiwa.

Celui-ci avait été obligé par le Sandaime de prendre sous son aile le descendant ultime de cette famille méprisée, car son future disciple représentait ce qui y avait d'après lui de meilleur chez ce clan en désarroi complet. Kakashi ne s'était d'ailleurs toujours pas réconcilié avec le Sandaime depuis la décision prise sur Naruto – du fait de lui enlever l'intégralité de sa mémoire pour qu'elle puisse renaître dans de meilleurs conditions, et qu'elle récupère son innocence d'antan de petite fille de six ans. Kakashi avait été très tenté à ce moment là d'abandonner ses fonctions et d'emmener avec lui Naruto, mais il ne le fit pas par respect de son maître envers son village. De plus, condamner sa fille à une existence de Nuke-nin n'aurait pas été ce qu'aurait souhaité celui qui lui avait tout appris, avait-il supposé amèrement.

Il soupira alors en entrant dans le vestibule, où il y entendait provenir de la cuisine des bruits de raclement de vaisselle humide, bercés par le fluide pressurisé de ce qu'il supposait être un robinet. Il toqua à la porte où de là émergeait le bruit avant de pénétrer dans la pièce pour y trouver une femme aux longs cheveux noirs portant un tablier. Celui-ci enlaçait sa douce nuque tel un corset d'une ficelle blanche gentillette, qu'elle enleva l'instant d'après lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de la présence du ninja. Elle coupa le pulvérisateur d'eau et dédia à son invité un sourire étincelant de chaleur :

- Salut 'Kashi ! Ça fait un bail qu'on ne s'était pas vu ! Tu vas bien ?

"'Kashi" décida de répondre juste en acquiesçant.

- Allons ! Ne sois pas timide ! Je me souviens encore quand tu n'étais qu'un gamin qui traînait avec -

- Je n'ai pas besoin que vous me rappeliez ce détail, madame Uchiwa, lui coupa l'homme au cuir chevelu blanc.

La "madame" Uchiwa lui daigna un sourire triste.

- Tu étais bien plus joyeux _à l'époque_, bien plus ouvert, quoi que toujours timide... murmura pensivement la madone en se tapotant la joue avec la pointe de son couteau de cuisine

- Je ne vois de quoi vous voulez parler, répliqua Kakashi en se courbant devant Mikoto qui soupira. Elle mit alors la main devant sa bouche pour porter sa voix avant de brailler vers le plafond :

« 'Tachi ! Ramène toi ! On a un _invité _! »

Kakashi dévia alors son regard vers le salon en sentant une présence, mais ce n'était pas le jeune garçon auquel il s'attendait qui apparut mais le patriarche des Uchiwa qui demeurait les bras croisés, la mine sévère, dos adossé au pan de la porte.

- _Hatake_, tu n'es pas le bienvenu ici.

La madame Uchiwa mit ses poings sur sa taille en dirigeant de gros yeux vers le nouveau venu. Elle s'approcha de lui en tapant du pied et l'homme sinistre sembla pâlir légèrement à la menace approchante.

- 'Gaku ! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas l'_appeler_ ainsi !

- Ce n'est pas le _moment_... grinça entre les dents son mari avant que la femme ne lui tire la joue.

- Un jour, je te ferai perdre cette mauvaise habitude de toujours maugréer ! ronronna la femme en le foudroyant intensément du regard.

On savait qui menait la danse dans cette maison...

« Je ne voudrai pas vous déranger dans votre scène de ménage, mais si vous pouvez presser le pas à votre fils, je vous en serai reconnaissant. Cela le fait mal en général d'être en retard pour la première ronde bien que je ne sois pas moi-même très à cheval sur le protocole. », déclara Kakashi guindé qui blêmit également lorsque Mikoto lui retourna un visage mièvre d'une fausse douceur.

- Mon fils en retard ? Peux-tu répéter 'Kashi ? Je crois avoir mal entendu...

Son couteau de cuisine oscillait bien trop dangereusement au goût de "'Kashi", et il avait appris dans le passé à ne pas trop provoquer les femmes ninjas, surtout les Kunoichi d'élite. Mikoto, comme beaucoup de ses comparses, avait démissionné de son poste lorsqu'elle avait dut incomber le rôle de femme au foyer. Toutefois, elle avait toujours gardé cette étincelle farouche, qu'elle ne montrait seulement qu'aux gens qu'elle connaissait, puisqu'elle elle reprenait toujours son attitude effacée de Dame Uchiwa en public, ne voulant faire honte à sa famille. Mikoto comptait parmi les rares personnes du clan - surtout parmi le genre féminin - à avoir éveiller son sharigan, et c'était pourquoi que les membres de son clan avaient organisé un mariage arrangé avec l'héritier de la branche principale du clan, Fugaku, pour assurer que leur descendance aurait aussi accès à la fabuleuse pupille caractéristique, confirmé par le génie même de Itachi, et également le potentiel latent de Sasuke non négligeable... Leur mariage s'était ainsi bien déroulé, comme il existait une certaine équité au sein de la famille ; Fugaku prenait officiellement le rôle de chef lors des réunion de clan, bien qu'il se faisait tirer l'oreille par sa femme s'il faisait trop de vagues lors de ses décisions.

D'ailleurs, un jeune homme fit alors son entrée de l'escalier en bois. Tous se retournèrent vers lui alors qu'il se courbait respectueusement vers le nouveau venu.

« Je suis honoré de vous rencontrer, Kakashi-sempai. »

Le jounin expérimenté étudia comme à son habitude la nouveau membre de son régiment. Celui-ci était relativement fin et petit, même pour son âge, ce qui avait aussi son avantage parmi les ANBU, surtout lorsqu'ils étaient chargés des missions d'assassinat promulguées par le Daïmio. De profonds traits marquaient son visage qui paraissait découper en trois parties, ses muscles malgré qu'il soit en pleine croissance étaient déjà assez développés et promettaient un futur homme mûr en Taijutsu, l'art du combat à main nue. Cet pré-adolescent avait également dans son dos un petit ninjato fluet dont le fourreau était maintenu par une ficelle accrochée au manteau de sa famille. Avant que Kakashi ne puisse en analyser d'avantage, la voix énervée de Fugaku qui s'éleva :

- Un Uchiwa, surtout le premier héritier de la famille ne doit céder rien à personne, Itachi. Donc arrête de t'abaisser devant cet individu, quelque soit son rang.

« Oui, père... » admit soumis Itachi en relevant la tête mais lorsqu'il acquiesça, il se rebaissa encore la tête, ce qui le fit réprimander d'avantage par son père.

- Un Uchiwa ne cède devant personne, Itachi, rentre toi bien ça dans le crâne.

« Oui, père... »

- Comprends-tu au moins quand je te parle ?

« Oui, père... »

Un sourcil tressauta.

- Te moquerais-tu de moi par hasard, Itachi ? l'interrogea-t-il dangereusement.

« Non, père... »

Un second sourcil tressaillit et Kakashi soupira étrangement cette fois en hochant la tête à la nouvelle tâche ardue qu'il allait entreprendre, celle d'éduquer un pré-adolescent rebutant.

Mikoto sourit, satisfaite de l'éducation qu'elle avait donnée à son fils. Voyant cela, Fugaku s'énerva définitivement en brandissant ses poings vers elle.

- J'en ai assez de ces jeux ! Il ne me montre jamais le respect qui m'est dû !

Mikoto lui décocha une pichenette au front puis renifla :

- Comme si tu méritais du respect de toute façon.

Fugaku grogna.

- Je n'aurais jamais dut fréquenter ce _Minato_. J'aurai tant dut ignorer ses stupides invitations ! Si j'avais su que ma douce et obéissante femme allait évoluer ainsi en une si rebelle femelle, jamais je n'aurai accepté ces rendez-vous tête à tête avec cette farouche _Uzumaki_ !

« Grargh ! », agonisa Fugaku en se prenant de multiple coup de manche de couteau sur le crâne.

- N'insulte pas la mémoire de Minato et de Kushina devant moi, et surtout devant Kakashi !

Ledit Kakashi et Itachi se mesuraient du regard pendant cette scène, tels deux cow-boy qui réfléchissaient au moment propice pour dégainer. Ils furent malheureusement interrompus par un petit garçon de six ans qui fonça vers le jeune adolescent en poussant des « Ni-san ! » continuellement tant que le jeune homme dut baisser le regard pour le porter sur son petit frère âgé de six ans, qui bondissait sur lui avec des yeux remplis d'admiration.

- Sasuke, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas te comporter comme ça en public, dit Itachi soudainement en mode très grand frère tout d'un coup.

Kakashi après tout ces événements avait eu un bon aperçu de la famille Uchiwa et soupira au fait qu'ils étaient souvent incompris du reste du village qui les considérait en général comme nocifs. Son soupir fut toutefois prit par de l'exaspération de la part de l'adolescent qui se mit soudainement au garde à vous :

« À vos ordres, Kakashi-sempai ! »

« À vos ordres, Kakashi-sempai ! » s'écria Sasuke d'une voix perçante en recopiant son frère.

Kakashi hocha la tête de dépit avant d'entendre de loin :

« Itachi, essaye de ne pas trop de forcer. Ceci est seulement ton premier jour parmi les forces spéciales de Konoha... »

Tout trois se retournèrent vers la "matriarche des Uchiwa" qui venait d'avoir réglé le compte du "patriarche des Uchiwa" en lui donnant une leçon de bonne conduite ; c'est à dire que Fugaku reposait évanoui au sol avec une grosse bosse qui lui poussait sur le front.

Alors que Kakashi allait pousser un désabusé « intéressant... », Itachi répondit à sa place :

- Vous ai-je déjà déçu dans le passé d'une quelconque manière, mère ?

- Jamais, 'Tachi... Jamais... rétorqua Mikoto avec un sourire taquin.

L'adolescent en mal se rebiffa au surnom qu'utilisait toujours sa mère afin de l'embarrasser. Il était pourtant l'héritier de la branche principale des Uchiwa ! Il devait se montrer digne son premier jour de garde ! Il était la fierté de son clan, et en représentait le meilleur élément puisqu'il avait été reçu au très difficile examen d'admissibilité au rang de ninja intermédiaire de ce village caché qu'était Konoha. Itachi s'offusqua alors et partit devant en courant sous les yeux d'admiration de son frère aux jupons de sa mère qui portait à son visage un sourire béât. Il paraissait content que d'autres visiteurs viennent au delà des membres réguliers de son clan, surtout si c'était un de ses ANBU qui incarnaient l'élite du village, la place la plus rapprochée du dignitaire du village ; le Sandaime.

En le voyant s'éloigner, Mikoto murmura gentiment à l'oreille du jeune mais expérimenté officier.

- Merci Kakashi de prendre la garde de mon fils aîné.

Celui-ci ne rétorqua rien et demeura silencieux face à cette femme devant laquelle il baissa les yeux.

- De rien, je ferai en sorte qu'il ne se fasse pas trop... _traumatisé_ par son premier jour de service.

Alors, tous frémirent sous un vent glacial qui s'engouffra dans la pièce, et qui éteignit toutes les lanternes. Tous regardèrent vers le Sud-Est en sentant une aura _familière_ approcher à toute vitesse.

« Je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de partir... »

Kakashi réalisa un mudra et disparut dans un tourbillon de feuilles.

« Tu as vu comment le jeune blanc-bec s'est rebiffé lorsqu'il a senti ce vent terrifiant s'engouffrer dans notre district ? », questionna le ténébreux homme à la militaire toge, soudain remis de son précédent comas.

Alors que sa femme allait lui rétorquer encore vivement de ne pas appeler le seul disciple survivant de ceux qui ont comptés parmi ses seuls ami en tant que représentante des Uchiwa, Mikoto frémit elle aussi face au froid givrant qui englobait la cellule singulière de leur clan.

- Oui... Ce vent est spécial toutefois... C'est un vent qui amènera de grands changements...

Malgré lui, Fugaku Uchiwa ne fut qu'obliger d'acquiescer.

Oui, ce vent annonçait la venue de grands changements ...

Ceux amenés par l'homme de la prophétie...

* * *

><p>Boom... Boom...<p>

Des griffes atterrissant sur des feuilles d'arbre tombantes écrasées...

Boom... Boom...

Une emprunte de pied s'inscrivant sur un tronc d'arbre...

Boom... Boom...

Dans une dense et florissante forêt, un renard rouge large de deux mètres de long et de deux mètres cinquante de large bondissait d'arbre en arbre, en compagnie d'un homme blond aux yeux bleus ayant trois marques à chaque joue. Ces deux compagnons de fortune qui semblaient s'élancer sur les branches des gigantesques tours vêtuses comme si toute leur vie avait été consacrée à cette unique activité continuèrent leur vol longitudinal où leur souffle chaud et ardant résonnait dans la clairière tels les halètements de deux renardeaux venant d'être sevrés. Ils recelaient tant d'expertise dans leurs gestes synchronisés qu'ils semblaient avoir toujours vécu ensembles depuis leur naissance même. Leur vitesse atteignait celle des oiseaux de proie volant vers l'azur d'un ciel peint par les rayons du soleil qui réchauffaient la terre dans un doucereux environnement de calme et de sérénité. Leurs mouvements étaient si limpides que la grâce prodiguée par le déhanchement de leurs membres demeurait presque indescriptible.

Le bipède du binôme avait sur son dos un sac qui contenait sa monnaie, ses rouleaux, des notes, ses journaux intimes, et ses dessins. Une cicatrice encore vive lui parcourait la partie gauche de son visage en partant de son arcade sourcilière pour se convexer jusqu'à son menton. Il sentait l'explorateur éprouvé portant avec lui l'odeur de beaucoup de pays, et surtout celui du désert. Il était également dotée d'une longue cape noire ayant une capuche qui camouflait ses cheveux blonds en broussaille qui frémissaient sous le vent et qui lui retombaient sur ses épaules à chaque fois qu'il enlevait son rugueux et poussiéreux vêtement. En dessous de celui-ci, il avait des gants en cuir marrons qui découvraient ses doigts, une veste verte ayant plusieurs poches agglomérées sur sa tunique tel un gilet pare-balle, habit souvent usité par les militaires des villages cachés des ninjas. Celui-ci en revanche se distinguait arborant sur sa poitrine un petit bouton dorée. Cet homme portait également un pantalon d'un tissus bleu si foncé qu'il paraissait noir, et des souliers d'un cyan éclatant réverbéraient les rayons solaires diaphragmés à travers les nuages et les hautes cimes des arbres. Celles-ci paraissaient vrombir avec frénésie au fil des montées et descentes qu'effectuaient les deux compères dans ce paysage tapissé d'ambre et de jade qui tissait une toile de feuilles s'envolant vers le soleil positionné à son équinoxe. L'automne d'ailleurs était déjà si avancé que la terre commençait à se refroidir par l'humidité ambiante se dévoilant en raison de la ramure des vallons herbés encore mouillés.

Le renard cramoisi quant à lui, qui accompagnait son homologue blond, paraissait respirer une abondante santé et jeunesse qui réverbéraient dans ses yeux une intelligence peu commune que l'on aurait plus associé à un homme mâture qu'à un animal. Animal que l'on pourrait avec difficulté qualifier de "compagnie" de part ses crocs élongés et des griffes versatiles, qu'il promenait avec aise partout où il déposait ses voluptueuses, mais au combien ravageuses pattes, si puissantes que lorsqu'elles frôlaient le sol, elles produisaient un craquèlement digne de l'impact d'une balle d'un fusil chargé à quelques mètres de portée.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la lisière de la forêt qu'ils distinguèrent à l'aide de la luminosité ambiante devenant presque éblouissante, ils freinèrent brusquement sur le sol mousseux d'herbes aplaties en puisant dans leurs puissants jambiers, où dans un froissement crissant de plusieurs mètres, ils passèrent de centaines de mètres seconde à une vitesse quasi-nulle pour rebondir du terrain plat sur un arbre chétif se tenant à l'extrême limite de la barrière rocheuse. Le plus petit des deux individus croisa alors ses bras et se pencha à demi sur le côté, affalé sur un tronc d'arbre alors qu'il contemplait le village se dévoilant devant lui où à l'entrée de celui-ci partait un flux continu de caravanes entrantes et sortantes de la gigantesque agglomération pulsante de vie et de richesse.

« Aaaaah... », inhala l'homme blond pleinement, « Konoha... », rajouta-il en fermant les yeux, « enfin... », soupira-t-il en expulsant tout l'air qu'il avait emmagasiné dans les poumons. Il saisit alors dans entre ses phalanges gantées une fleur qui paraissait éclore dans la paume de sa main, comme s'il y insufflait le flux de sa propre vie. Il laissa envoler le bourgeon rosé comme possédé par l'esprit du zéphyr semblant tourner autour de cet homme comme s'il était animé d'une entité propre.

Lorsque l'homme blond rouvrit ses yeux, ceux-ci se retrouvèrent fissurés par le milieu par un trait d'un noir d'encre marqué autour par de rougeâtres sphères convergeant vers le centre de sa pupille tel un amalgame de magma bouillant. Celui-ci symbolisait tant la vivacité de son esprit que l'essence de sa puissance vrombissante.

L'homme mûr poétisa alors ce qui se dévoilait en face de lui en levant une main ouverte vers l'horizon : « Cela m'a paru une éternité ma bien-aimée que je ne t'avais plus vu dans toute ta splendeur et ta beauté verdoyante... »

La teinte rougeâtre de ses yeux s'éteignit en même temps qu'il fixa le renard à côté de lui lui retournant une œillade vive.

- Kurama, épargne moi ce genre de phrases alambiquées ! renâcla son compagnon à la fois moqueur et cynique, alors qu'il s'appuyait lourdement sur le tronc de l'arbre où ils étaient positionnés. L'homme blond, quant à lui, dépoussiéra ses vêtements de leur précédente course, tout en nettoyant la sueur dégringolante de son front.

Entre deux halètements essoufflés, le renard véhicula d'avantage son exaspération au sourire espiègle de son compagnon : « Tu sais bien qu'elles m'épuisent autant qu'elle m'agacent et je ne suis d'humeur à les écouter alors que je peine actuellement à reprendre mon souffle. »

Son congénère éclata grassement de rire en réponse en nettoyant une larme du coin de sa paupière.

- Hahaha ! Oh mon bon vieux Kuji...Perdrais-tu encore des poils ? rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire charmeur en posant une main faussement amicale sur le flanc de l'animal qui se leva d'un coup sec et qui apparaissait en réponse s'hérisser d'épines tout en lui montrant dangereusement ses crocs.

- N'ose pas plaisanter là-dessus Kurama ! Tu sais bien comme je déteste perdre ma fourrure à l'été. Il cracha encore une fois au sol pour appuyer sa tirade, et des poils roux voltigèrent autour de lui dans une explosion de consternation. « Argh, ô combien il a été ardant cette saison dernière ! » Il convia un regard empli de rancune à son ami à côté de lui. « Surtout que tu m'as obligé à te rejoindre dans le désert il y a deux mois de cela souviens-toi en et ce pourquoi ? »

L'homme blond hocha la tête de mauvaise foi avec amusement d'entendre râler son ami encore une fois sur un point qu'ils avaient déjà tant discuté auparavant. Il convia un sourire tolérant au renard dont il aimait tant taquiner et qui vociféra alors de rage devant son air amusé : « Tout ça pour une humaine ! Bon sang Kurama ! Six mois passés dans une ville peuplée de ces humains arrogants et stupides que tu sais au combien je méprise ! Comment as-tu fait pour supporter ça, nom d'un renard mal léché !? »

Kurama rigola encore en se tenant le ventre. Le renard rouge, hérissé d'être l'objet de tels fous rires, décocha un coup de queue vers l'homme marqué des trois griffes qui l'attrapa de sa main agile sans même avoir vu venir le coup partir.

- Hahaha Kuji, je ne le sais guère moi-même... Comme tu sais aussi bien que moi comme j'ai du mal à me cerner mes limites !

Il relâcha la queue de l'animal qui lui tira la langue avant de monter plus haut dans l'arbre. Cet arbre lui-même était situé en haut d'une colline à proximité du village caché de la Feuille où de là, ils pouvaient observer les quatre statues plaquées sur le flanc de la montagne en face à l'effigie des héros du passé.

Le renard contempla les yeux étrécis ses images avant de commenter et renifler :

- Pff, ils m'avaient l'air plus impressionnants dans tes souvenirs !

L'homme blond ricana sombrement avant de répliquer en portant sa main à devant ses yeux.

- Mon hôte avait été quelqu'un d'impressionnable...

Le renard toisa d'en haut d'un air étrange son camarade. Ses yeux intenses semblèrent s'animer d'une langueur vitrée dévoilant par ce biais sa compassion mêlée à la compréhension qu'il détenait pour lui.

- Es-tu sûr Kurama que tu en as envie ? Es-tu sûr que tu réalises le bon choix en le voyant maintenant, et que tu ne risques pas de détruire tout ce que tu as attenté de construire pendant ces deux ans ? Tout ton entraînement, tout tes plans concernant son futur, tout tes plans pour ta vengeance sur ce maudit Uchiwa ! Tout, je dis bien tout qui risque de tomber à l'eau à cause d'une simple pensée, un simple coup de tête de ta part, comme ton précédant voyage en Suna.

L'homme blond transfigura son regard vers l'azur avant de le redescendre vers l'endroit où il comptait aller.

- J'ai besoin de le voir pour affermir ma détermination...

Il serra sa mâchoire : « J'ai besoin de le voir car cela fait si longtemps que je rêve de le voir, de le tenir dans mes bras, de sentir sa flagrance... » Il porta une main compulsive vers son cœur. « Je sais qu'il a besoin de moi, seul, dans un village qui le rejette, car je sais également qu'il n'a personne à qui parler, comme je sais aussi ce qu'il a vécu puisque j'ai vécu sa vie pareillement que lui auparavant, et car je _sais _ce que c'est que d'être solitaire dans son malheur. »

Le renard près de lui pensa longuement à la véhémence de son camarade en mastiquant un bout de viande desséché s'étant incrustée dans l'un de ses crocs. Il l'encouragea alors contrairement à tout à l'heure où il ne faisait que se plaindre :

- Eh bien va y, Kurama ! Vogue vers celui qui définit l'intégralité de ton existence, moi qui te comprends si bien...

Kurama leva son regard vers l'animal qui lui rendit l'équivalent.

- Merci Kuji, de m'accorder ta permission.

Au ton et à son sourire narquois, on n'aurait su dire s'il était ironique ou non, auquel le renard rouge répondit avec autant délectation.

- Rahahaha ! Comme si je pouvais t'empêcher de faire des choix insensés !

L'homme blond hocha la tête et en haussa les épaules avant d'infiltrer une main presque inconsciente dans le sac positionné sur son dos où il y préleva un masque de renard qu'il déposa à son visage et qu'il avait confectionné peu de temps avant son arrivé en ce lieu. Il positionna la capuche qu'offrait sa cape noire, de sorte à camoufler entièrement son visage et la couleur étincelante de sa chevelure dorée des yeux extérieurs. Il leva alors un pouce vers le renard qui acquiesça en retour. Cet échange fit aplanir un sourire sur ses lèvres pincées avant qu'il ne réponde :

- Comme prévu, on se retrouve dans quelques jours Kuji, et avec Naruto si possible, si ces vieux monarques me permettent de le prendre avec moi.

Le renard rouge s'allongea sur la branche où il était assis et contempla en bayant à son partenaire.

- Alors reviens-moi vite Kurama ! J'ai hâte de voir celui dont tu taries tant d'éloges !

Il lui dévoila un sourire montrant tout ses crocs longs et aiguisés.

Derrière le masque de Kurama, son sourire plissé se décrispa en un rictus énigmatique puis il secoua la main derrière son dos avant de disparaître dans un flash rouge retentissant en direction de sa destiné.

Le renard soupira seul derrière lui toujours affalé sur ses pattes duveteuses se couchant sur l'arbre où il était désormais allongé, et contemplant le village vers lequel était allé son ami.

« Et le voilà parti... »

On aurait presque dit que le sourire qu'il affichait entre ses babines était amer.

* * *

><p>Quelque part, dans une allée surpeuplée, courrait une jeune fille aux couettes blondes affriolantes poursuivie par une pléthore d'hommes. Ceux-ci étaient munis de machettes et d'épieux et leurs faces racornies dédaignaient leur haine alors qu'ils poussaient des cris gutturales à son encontre. En réponse, elle ne faisait que rire à leur encontre, rires d'autant plus surplombées par les cris de surprises des passants qu'elle cognait et qui par ce biais, empêchaient ses-dits poursuivants de la rattraper.<p>

« Reviens ici tout de suite, sale gamine ! Nous allons t'apprendre à peindre de telles ignominies sur nos vitrines ! »

En effet, ladite gamine avait peint quelques minutes plus tôt des caricatures représentant les mines affreuses des hommes qui avaient coutume de la détester. Atterrée de recevoir leurs regards lourds de reproche à chaque fois qu'elle vagabondait dans sa cité, elle avait décidé subitement de marquer sa présence à l'encre indélébile sur leurs résidences. Des gribouillis d'enfant s'étaient, ainsi, aussi tôt inscris sur les vitrines des magasins où elle n'avait été que peu appréciée par le passé. Ses _admirateurs_ secrets triplaient par exemple leur prix d'achat ou même carrément refusaient sa présence pour une raison absurde qu'elle ignorait toujours.

Sur la route toutefois, cette fois, elle croisa un homme recouvert entièrement par une cape noire, mais qui semblait transi de froid en la voyant ainsi courir vers lui. Du fait qu'il était très grand, et qu'il semblait étrangement familier pour elle, elle se positionna derrière lui en moquant ses traqueurs de loin. Les passants les dévisagèrent du regard et les mères d'enfants avoisinant pressèrent leur progéniture de s'éloigner de ce futur endroit tumultueux.

Naruto pointa alors un doigt vers la foule qui s'approchait vers elle avec vivacité.

« Osez venir me chercher derrière cette immense barricade ! » Puis elle éclata d'un rire perlé en prenant au dépourvu l'étranger derrière lequel elle s'était réfugiée. Celui-ci semblait peu à peu reprendre ses esprits puis parut alors comme baisser son regard vers elle, même si puisqu'il ce fut chose difficile à dire comme il portait un masque de renard lui camouflant tout le visage.

Il s'agenouilla alors soudainement en face d'elle en la saisissant par les épaules ce qui la fit pousser un cri d'angoisse.

« Naruto... » souffla l'inconnu d'une voix presque presque étouffé en la fixant intensément où par delà le masque, Naruto pouvait discerner des yeux aussi bleus que les siens. « Est-ce vraiment toi ? » l'implora-t-il encore presque alors qu'il lui caressait ses joues marquées comme pour tenter de les sentir réelles, comme s'il n'osait croire en la présence de celle qui se tenait devant lui.

Elle acquiesça béatement en fixant cet homme étrange dont les muscles puissants paraissaient se réverbérer même à travers sa veste.

Alors tout d'un coup, Naruto écarquilla les yeux en levant une main dirigée vers son dos pour lui signaler que l'un de ses propres assaillants allait avec un grand coup d'épieux les assainir tout les deux. L'étranger bifurqua brièvement ses yeux vers l'arrière et ceux-ci flashèrent rouges un vague instant. L'individu qui avait tenté de les attaquer s'effondra d'un coup à terre avec de la bave lui dégoulinant du menton. Ses coéquipiers qui l'avaient suivi se demandèrent ce qui venait tout juste de se dérouler. Ils toisèrent tous dorénavant avec crainte l'homme masqué, semblant être devenu le gardien subit de leur précédente proie et qui semblait provenir tout droit des forces spéciales de Konoha avec son attirail de soldat.

Son masque vibrait avec énergie d'où se distinguaient deux pupilles presque noircies qui les transigèrent d'effroi, de même que la voix sinistrement ténébreuse qui s'en dégagea :

« **Ne nous dérangez pas pendant notre réunion, vulgaires mortels, ****o****u vous pâtirez les conséquences de votre futile arrogance ! **»

C'était presque comme s'il crachait son mépris à travers ses mots. Une aura froide, roucoulante une complainte déroutante sembla alors provenir du corps de l'homme encapuchonné et enveloppa les villageois ayant tenté de raquer la jeune fille. Ceux-ci reculèrent tous simultanément d'un pas, et Naruto pencha sa tête sur le côté pour tenter de comprendre ce qui se passait tant elle était éberluée.

Elle devint soudain effrayée lorsque son protecteur masqué improvisé se retourna vers elle. Elle ferma alors les yeux, tétanisée par la peur, mais elle qui s'attendait à ce qu'il l'agresse à ne fit que la serrer dans ses bras de manière chaleureuse. Elle poussa un cri de surprise et se débattit affolée de son étreinte farouche où lui espérait ne jamais la laisser filer.

« Naruto... » prononça-il profondément troublé en se séparant d'elle comme pour mieux la regarder. Naruto devint immobilisée et ne sut comment réagir face à cette incongrue rencontre. Elle nota pensivement alors, que toute trace de la précédente voix terrifiante qui avait été la raison de son effrayement avait été effacé et s'était remplacé par une si douce voix qu'elle lui avait paru presque vibrante :

« Cela fait si longtemps que je ne t'avais vu... Que je ne t'avais touché... » Il passa sa main gantée dans ses cheveux d'un blond vif. « Que je ne t'avais senti même... », rajouta-t-il en humant une des mèches de la jeune fille qu'il avait saisie entre ses doigts avant de la laisser s'échapper. « Je me souviens encore où tu étais encore vivant et que je te serrais dans mes pattes et lorsque tu filas entre les interstices de mes griffes pour me quitter à jamais... »

Sa voix était si poignante d'affliction tant que lorsqu'elle atteignit les oreilles des autres hommes qui avaient précédemment pourchassés la jeune fille, ceux-ci se reprirent car une telle douceur ne pouvait présager qu'un homme faible croyaient-ils dans leur pathétique esprit.

« Eh toi ! » L'homme masqué détourna encore son regard vers eux, plus calme et apaisé cette fois que la précédente fois où il avait sonné l'adjuvant. « Oui toi ! C'est à toi qu'on te parle ! Pourquoi un ANBU risquerait-il sa réputation ou même sa vie pour protéger l'enfant du démon. » La jeune fille tiqua encore à l'énonciation de ce terme dont elle n'en comprenait même la signification.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Naruto... Ne les écoute pas non plus, je reviens tout de suite après que je me sois occupé d'eux..." Son voix si rassurante réussit à tranquilliser Naruto qui s'agrippa à lui comme pour ne laisser partir, car se serait comme laisser partir la seule personne lui avait témoigné de l'affection en si peu de temps, affection dont elle manquait indéniablement. Kurama lui tapota gentiment la tête avec un fin sourire derrière son masque et il se leva alors dominant de sa taille la jeune fille qu'il mit derrière sa jambe droite, puis il se tint fièrement face à ses opposants qui lui montraient tous une face composée de rage et d'incompréhension.

« Et qui êtes-vous affables... compatriotes... pour chasser ainsi une petite fille _sans défense_. Ceci vous a sans doute demandé un courage _inouï_ pour réaliser une telle... prouesse... »

L'ironie de son ton, ainsi que sa moquerie ruisselait dans sa voix aussi clairement que le tintement du cristal. Son insulte cingla quelque seconde l'air pour redescendre tel un marteau pilon sur la tête de ses interlocuteurs qui lui répondirent en chœur avec des cris enragés : « Nous allons vous mettre une rouste toi et l'engeance du démon ensembles ici et maintenant. »

Ceux-ci furent alors bien décidés cette fois à accomplir leur besogne jusqu'au bout en sortant de leurs poches, sacs, et autres bourses des canifs ainsi que des couteaux suisses et d'autres outils tranchants de travail réguliers qui pouvaient se transformer en armes potentielles.

Naruto agrandit diamétralement ses yeux réellement terrifiée cette fois par la menace potentielle de ses agresseurs qui n'avaient jamais été aussi sérieux dans leur démarche de la blesser car ils ne ta tapaient jamais trop sévèrement en vérité pour qu'elle puisse avoir autre chose que des bleus au lendemain matin. Toutefois, les couteaux étaient une autre paire de manche, et elle craignait également ce qui risquer d'arriver à ce mystérieux homme qui avait tenté de la secourir. Celui-ci étrangement ne sembla ni apeuré, ni désarçonné, non... Tout ce que Naruto pouvait relever de son apparence était qu'il paraissait détendu.. Oui, autant que cela pouvait lui paraître étrange, il sembla même apaisé avec ses épaules affalées...

Elle l'entendit alors soudain parler :

« Prends soin de mon sac Naruto, il m'est précieux... » Lui admonesta-t-il en transférant dans son fardeau dans ses petits bras alors qu'elle le regardait avec de grands yeux bleus où seul l'innocence reluisait. Il continua de façon à seule elle pouvait l'entendre ; « je vais te prouver que je suis digne de confiance, et que tu n'auras plus à t'inquiéter pour ta sécurité, ni pour ce que tu devras trouver à manger le lendemain, ou ni même le surlendemain, car tu m'as moi désormais, et nulle personne sur cette Terre ne pourra te soustraire à moi... » Il déposa son masque sur le front de Naruto tant qu'il sembla presque l'embrasser à la vue de leur promiscuité.

Il se releva une fois encore avec Naruto qui le regardait toujours ébahie.

Cette fois, il sembla enfin prêt à en découdre avec ses futures adversaires. Il s'avança lentement vers eux dans une démarche sereine avant de leur adresser un regard hautain les bras croisés :

« Alors, qu'attendez-vous pour venir m'attaquer ? Ce n'est pas comme si vous n'avez que ça faire à rester planter là toute la journée à me regarder ! »

L'un d'entre eux leva alors sa pioche au dessus de sa tête et eût la trempe de remarquer pertinemment :

« Et comment peux-tu espérer te défendre si tu n'as pas d'armes, et que tu es tout seul face à nous tous ? »

L'homme inconnu ricana un moment avant de mettre une main devant son masque et de les toiser avec une étincelle amusée qui perlait de son regard, qui seul transparaissait derrière son masque.

« Ceci ne vous concerne nullement de toute manière d'après ce que j'en ai vu de vous, car vous n'avez aucun honneur en vous en prenant à une enfant seule groupés ainsi ! Je ne m'attends guère à ce que vous fassiez preuve d'équité me concernant ! », déclara-t-il d'une grave voix alors que ses futurs ennemis fulminaient déjà de rage. « Mais je vais quand même vous accorder l'immense honneur en utilisant plus qu'un seul doigt pour vous abattre lors de notre... »

L'homme masqué n'eût pas le temps de finir sa phrase que l'un de ses assaillants avait déjà pris l'ascendant sur lui puisqu'il lui décocha un grand arc vertical de son arme. Le détenteur de l'étrange costume esquiva aisément avec un pas de côté, où à l'oeil nu, tellement il était rapide, qu'il avait semblé presque se dédoubler.

Il saisit alors d'une main rapide le bras tendu de son adversaire direct, avant d'enrouler le membre qu'il avait saisi derrière le dos de son ennemi pour le mettre à terre l'instant d'après avec son pied, puis de l'assommer avec un coup de sandale dans la nuque. L'homme masqué se retourna alors vers ses autres opposants qui déglutirent en prenant alors plus au sérieux celui qu'ils avaient en face d'eux.

« Eh bien, est-ce là tout ce que vous avez à me proposer ? » les railla-t-il en défaisant sa longue cape de ses épaules qui s'abattit lourdement dans la poussière en enveloppant tel un drap sépulcral l'homme qui avait succombé à son précédent assaut. Ses longs cheveux d'or apparurent finalement à la lumière du soleil au zénith du fait qu'ils n'étaient plus camouflés sous son ancienne capuche. Les autres hommes se ruèrent vers lui en poussant des meuglements de taureaux déchaînés tant qu'il ne subsista aucune grâce dans leur charge bestiale.

Le premier qui arriva à sa portée tenta de lui appliquer un coup d'estoc avec son couteau de boucher. Le combattant d'élite profita alors avec son bras droit de l'élongation du membre tendu de l'adversaire pour se positionner derrière lui saisissant du bout des doigts la lame avec sa main gauche puis dos à dos avec son ennemi, il donna une impulsion en arrière dans son dos en ramenant ses bras vers l'avant. La force appliquée derrière lui fut assez pour faire voltiger le malheureux sur trois autres qui s'aplatirent comme des crêpes cuites contre un mur en brique.

Alors, comme d'autres adjuvants commençaient déjà à l'encercler, l'homme au masque faisant face à de nouveaux prestataires s'accroupit et fit un croche-patte rotatif aux quatre approchants en face de lui qui tombèrent à la renverse, et celui-ci se releva rapidement en repérant un coin élevé à proximité pour s'y diriger l'instant d'après en prenant bien soin d'écrabouiller par terre la face des cul-terreux qu'il avait fait tomber afin qu'ils ne puissent se relever de ci-tôt. Après quatre bonds successifs, le maître du spectacle monta sur un tonneau qu'il avait précédemment repéré et convia un regard circulaire autour de lui où une masse informe de passants se formait petit à petit afin d'admirer le spectacle en cours.

L'homme masqué accorda alors deux élégantes courbettes à la foule d'où s'élevaient déjà des murmures intéressés :

« Mesdames, Messieurs, je vous présente le Zoo de Konoha ! » Il se releva avant de leur témoignait deux grands arcs horizontales de ses bras pour singulariser la quinzaine hommes encore debout face à lui. « Ici, on y retrouve de tout ! Faces de babouin, de chacal, de chien de faïence éborgné ! C'est un véritable minaret que nous avons là ! »

Un rire général accueillit sa tirade et les autres hommes brunirent d'embarras et de colère d'être humiliés ainsi en public. Ils convergèrent tous vers l'homme masqué qui s'échappa d'eux en faisant un bond en effectuant un triple saltos avant tel un clown dans un cirque et qui fut applaudit cette fois avec cohorte des spectateurs pour sa formidable prestation. Celui-ci en atterrissant se mit à se gondoler en comiquement jusqu'à ce que l'un de ses adversaires survienne de derrière en tentant de le planter avec un épieux. Le dignitaire du show improvisé recula son pied en arrière et toujours dos à son ennemi, il marcha sur le membre avancé à sa portée qu'il fit reculer déséquilibrant ainsi le possesseur de l'arme recourbé. Fléchi vers l'avant, l'homme au masque lui ficha un coude dans l'estomac et du même avant-bras qu'il leva, il atteignit le menton de son adversaire de plein fouet le sonnant tant que celui-ci tomba au sol tel un bœuf venant qu'on avait sonné pour l'emmener à l'abattoir.

L'homme mystérieux continua ainsi à recul-on où il lacera ses trois prochains clients avec ses membres souples et élongés. Il les déséquilibra successivement visant uniquement leurs points faibles avant qu'il ne leur admoneste un coup final à chacun du tranchant de la main.

À chaque fois que l'un d'entre eux chuter, un olé se faisait entendre de la populace qui tambourinait la cadence avec laquelle les hommes armés jusqu'au cou semblaient tomber comme des mouches.

Le dignitaire du show enchaîna alors un par un les autres assaillants qui venaient à lui :

Au premier, il positionna sa main lâche devant lui en se tenant de profil. Étant en position de défense, au moment où l'homme arriva dans son champs d'influence, il prit une brusque accélération de ses genoux fléchis enfonça deux doigts tendus dans la poitrine de son ennemi avant de le frapper avec sa paume au même endroit le vainquant dès lors momentanément.

Pour le suivant, il détourna l'arme sifflante au vent avec le dos de sa main droite toujours avancée qu'il utilisa pour mettre une multitude de baffes résonnantes aux joues du pauvre gaillard sur lequel il avait jeté son dévolu. Sa main fut si rapide qu'on entendait plus un battement mais bien un son continu résultant du contact entre les joues de la victime et la main de son tortionnaire qui lorsqu'il estima que ce fut assez, poussa d'un doigt le front de l'homme qui avait été armé d'un maillet et qui s'effondra au sol dans un claquement sourd de métal frappant la terre sèche.

Au troisième, l'homme au masque utilisa encore ses bras vifs en les faisant prendre la forme de deux signes au bec recourbé, synthétisés par ses doigts collés et repliés, avec lesquels il fouetta son nouvel adjacent d'une série souple de coups. Ses bras réalisèrent des allers-retours successifs entre leur position initiale et la poitrine de son adversaire où de minis trous percés apurent dans sa tunique défraîchie.

La victime de cet assaut s'effondra également au sol quelques secondes plus tard.

Le maître du combat martial passa alors à sa quatrième et future proie il profita du moment où ses deux bras avaient reculé avec souplesse et propulsa d'autant plus ses coudes en arrière tant qu'il s'agenouilla presque face à son nouvel opposant qu'il cogna enfin de ses deux poings. Ceux-ci ayant la même longitude s'inscrire instantanément dans l'estomac de l'homme qui sembla se déformer tant la puissance du coup était importante. Celui-ci fut d'ailleurs projeté en l'air et se chuta dans un ramassage au sol en règle avec de nombreuses roulades avant qu'il ne s'arrêta définitivement à un point fixe où il pouvait la terre à loisir déguster de ses gencives.

Le cinquième adjuvant fut toutefois un peu plus coriace pour l'individu à la blonde manne car il semblait avoir pris des cours à l'académie des ninjas du fait des esquives qu'il réalisait sur les coups francs du talentueux guerrier qui siffla surpris qu'il y avait dans le pâté de civils non entraînés une personne ayant été tenté par une carrière de shinobi.

Toutefois, ceci demeura largement insuffisant, car malgré les deux couteaux suisses qu'il maniait habillement, il fut rapidement dépassé sous les assauts impitoyable de son attaquant qui tourna lascivement autour de lui dans une danse frénétique à la cadence qui s'accélérait exponentiellement avec le temps qui défilait inlassablement. Ils enchaînèrent de multiples échanges mais le détenteur des couteaux qui fit de son mieux pour parer les coups croula définitivement au bout de quelque instants sous les attaques vicieuses de l'homme blond qui le harcelait constamment et qui paraissait le cerner à lui tout seul tant sa domination était évidente. Celui-ci s'amusa d'ailleurs délicieusement avec lui en le titillant avec d'absurdes attaques en utilisant ses ongles, son buste, et ses fessiers d'une manière absurde, sans toutefois être touché par les armes aiguisées qu'ils bloquait du bout de ses phalanges, ou même de ses ongles.

L'homme aux couteaux décida de prendre la fuite voyant qu'il n'obtenait aucun résultat il lança l'un de ses couteaux et profita de l'occasion où son adversaire esquivait pour s'embarquer dos au mur d'un immeuble à proximité. Il sourit malicieusement de son ingéniosité car il savait que l'homme masqué ne pourrait alors venir que d'un seul côté où il pourrait finalement déduire la direction de ses attaques aléatoires. Il daigna alors un sourire suffisant à son ennemi dont les yeux semblaient s'agrandir d'amusement au défi promulgué par le camps opposé, auquel il prit goût en se léchant, derrière sa façade faciale, ses lèvres d'extase d'avoir enfin un adversaire honorable.

L'homme masqué initia alors une course vers le défenseur hagard en empruntant une vitesse en dent de scie où son ennemi qui ne s'était attendu à une telle attaque frontale se prépara en échange à planter avec son unique arme restante son assaillant en pleine poire. Cependant, il fut prit au dépourvu car au moment où son attaquant se profila à un mètre devant lui, celui-ci décolla du sol à la renverse où la trajectoire de son envol fut tellement étrange qu'il valdingua dans une pirouette au dessus de lui. Le détenteur des couteaux leva les yeux qui furent alors embrouillés par le cuir chevelu blond éparse qui lui descendait bien dangereusement dessus. Aux yeux de la foule, l'homme aux cheveux d'or parut utiliser la magie car ses sandales bleutés et malléables n'offraient pourtant aucune fixation avec la paroi raide malgré la flexibilité évidente qu'il démontrait narquoisement.

L'homme à l'unique couteau leva tendu ses deux appendices vers le ciel avec sa seule lame restante dans un dernier espoir de le vaincre mais ses propres mains furent saisies depuis ses poignées, poignées qui furent elles-mêmes soulevées par l'homme masqué qui fit décrire à son corps un grand arc en le ramena grâce à ses muscles saillants et vibrant sous l'effort son ennemi pour le plaquer dans un craquement sourd contre le mur d'acier. Un hurlement de peur se perça à la préparation du choc suivi d'un cri de douleur de la part de la victime.

Le prestidigitateur décolla du mur avec un petit saut puis atterrit un peu plus loin. Ce qui restait de son _tenace _ennemi s'effondra sur le mur la tête la première complètement désarçonné. L'homme au masque de renard soupira en fermant les yeux un moment sous l'effort qu'il avait effectué ; il lui avait fallu additionner son propre poids avec celui de son adversaire pour parvenir à un tel résultat.

Son sixième attaquant décela l'ouverture laissée par l'homme blond et tenta d'en profiter pour le faucher avec un grand arc horizontal de hachoir. Sa cible se courba toutefois si souplement en arrière qu'il décrit une courbe complète de son dos, où il profita de sa position d'extrême tension pour admonester avec l'élan promulgué un double coup de pied ayant la même latitude aux genoux de son adversaire qui tomba en avant, hurlant de douleur car ses jambes furent pliés en deux avec un angle bizarre, comme si elles avaient été défoncées par le choc. L'homme masqué le laissa vagir en écartant les siennes en un large éventail puis se tint un moment à la verticale en appuis tendus renversés.

Le septième qui était un petit malin essaya également de profiter de la position délicate du blond en suspension mais celui-ci enroula ses deux jambes repliés autour du cou du petit teigneux en expulsant ses mains du sol ayant pour conséquence qu'ils s'écrasèrent tout deux au sol avec lui assis sur la poitrine allongée de l'homme de petite taille. L'individu masqué tira profit de son élan pour décalquer un grand coup de poing dans la figure du rouquin qui perdit la moitié de son dentier à l'impact retentissant.

Le huitième qui était resté en retrait et qui avait une once de camaraderie en lui fit une tentative pour aider son coéquipier déjà allongé et bon pour l'hôpital. Il saisit un des couteaux au sol qu'avait laissé son autre camarade dans sa fuite, puis s'approcha de l'homme masqué toujours assis et tenta de trancher son cou, mais celle-ci fut saisie de deux doigts experts par l'homme blond qui tiqua désabusé qu'un tel freluquet avait pu faire parti du régiment d'imbéciles ayant menacé Naruto. L'homme au masque estima alors que celui-ci par son aspect jeune avait dut être bien trop influencé par ses aînés. Il décida alors d'être prompte et magnanime avec lui ; il se releva calmement le domina de toute sa taille, et fit de gros yeux bleutés devant l'adolescent qui se ragaillardit sous son imposante présence. Son tyran apparent saisit alors la main tremblante du jeune homme qui poussa un cri terrifié avant de se retrouver allongé sur les genoux fléchis du combattant qui lui improvisa une fessée continue.

« Tu ne recommenceras point ! Tu ne recommenceras point ! … », ordonna-t-il sévèrement au jeune garçon qui pleurait lamentablement. Ses gémissements et ses miaulements d'excuse firent rire l'assemblée qui versa une larme compatissante pour l'adolescent qui s'était retrouvé là au mauvais endroit et au mauvais moment. L'homme masqué le laissa partir une fois qu'il eût estimé que ce fut assez pour que celui-ci comprenne définitivement qu'il ni fallait chercher à le provoquer lui et la jeune fille de six ans qu'il protégeait. Le gamin déguerpit au plus vite, et l'homme au masque de renard se releva en essuyant son fessier de la poussière qui s'était agglomérée sur son arrière train.

Alors, il toisa de mépris neuvième et dernier restant ayant une faucille avec laquelle il jonglait constamment. L'homme masqué estima qu'il serrait le plus difficile à vaincre car non seulement il semblait être plus fort et plus agile que les autres à son air menaçant, mais il paraissait également être à la tête de trois autres sous-fifres dont on aurait dit qu'ils attendaient ses ordres pour venir l'attaquer. Ainsi, même au sein de tels barbares, il y avait une structure cosmopolite de groupe estima pensivement l'homme au masque soupirant encore une fois.

Celui-ci prit alors sa posture de bataille détendue et s'avança calmement du porteur de la faucille qui le contempla soupçonneux car il avait observé les précédents mouvements de l'homme au masque à l'art martiale indéfini tant il semblait en assimiler plusieurs dans ses katas et ses prises.

Le pendant vicelard témoigna à ses sbires d'attendre avant qu'il ne s'avança à son tour dans la même démarche calme que l'homme masqué qui haussa un sourcil pointilleux à son encontre. L'individu à l'arme recourbée se fléchit alors et déploya des mouvements vifs et étroits dont il s'assurait ne laisser nulle ouverture dans ses attaques où il tenta de toucher l'homme masqué sans se mettre lui-même en danger. Celles-ci n'eurent malheureusement aucun effet puisque son opposant esquiva un à un chacun de ses coups. Énervé au bout de multiples minutes où l'homme blond sembla le narguer du fait que contrairement à lui qui ruisselait de transpiration, l'homme blond suait même pas une goutte. Il se jeta alors sur lui dans un grand coup en diagonale que l'homme masqué esquiva en se penchant sur son flanc gauche.

L'homme au masque décida de finir le spectacle avec un grand final ; il profita de sa position courbé pour décocher deux coups de pied droit retournés, valsant et rapides, dans l'estomac puis dans la poitrine de son ennemi. Ainsi fait, il prit pour appui son pied gauche et d'un vif tour où du pied déjà relevé, il continua dans une pirouette sa course pour atteindre encore une fois le menton du malheureux ayant été pris pour cible. Celui-ci s'envola momentanément en l'air sous le choc et l'homme masqué après un tour sur lui-même, prit encore une fois de l'impulsion au sol grâce à son pied d'appuis qu'il tournoya, faisant ainsi voltiger du vent et de la poussière lorsqu'il décolla. Son corps par sa double rotation successive avait produit une légère tornade dans laquelle il flanqua encore deux coups de pied dans les flancs de l'homme déjà sonné par le précédent enchaînement, puis en plein air, au point de suspension où leur vitesse commençait à décroître, il effectua un double salto arrière vrillé en cognant les aisselles de sa cible qui s'envola encore plus loin pour atterrir dos à terre dans de la boue résidant à côté d'une porcherie.

Au moment où l'apparent prestidigitateur atterrit au sol, survint autour de lui les trois sous-fifres de sa précédente victime qui l'encerclèrent en bouchant tout ses angles morts.

L'homme masqué, ne pouvant plus reculer, s'avança vers le plus proche qu'il prit par la nuque de sa main en passant par la convexité qu'offrait la longue arme de son premier adversaire qu'il mit à genoux d'une vive griffe avant de rouler au-dessus de son dos en dévoilant un crochet en l'air vers un autre qui avait essayé de l'avoir dans le dos et qui fut expulsé en réponse contre un mur avec une force détonante car il lui planta un pied dans sa poitrine tel qu'il lui coupa le souffle. Après que ses pieds furent revenus en contact avec le sol, l'homme masqué qui agrippait toujours le cou de son prisonnier le ramena dans une position verticale avant de le frapper dans son dos tendu par la paume où un crac sonore en résulta ; propulsant ainsi vers le dernier restant qui fut écrasé sous le poids de son propre coéquipier pour atterrir plus loin dans un magasin de jouets.

Dans un grand fracas, après que la fumée qui émergea de leur saccage fut dissipée, ils apparurent avec des boites à musiques enfoncées dans leur crâne qui jouèrent une consonance étrangement mélodieuse par les bruis de "cuicui" qui leur tournaient autour et qui ne furent pas seulement l'effet de leur imagination étant donné que le public se gaussa également de leur sort avant qu'ils ne retournent leur regard vers l'homme masqué essuyant ses mains comme s'il venait d'effectuer une tâche aisée alors qu'il venait de réaliser une leçon de combat digne d'un jounin à ses disciples attitrés.

L'homme masqué sembla penser qu'il avait terminé son travail jusqu'à qu'un des survivants de sa démonstration profita de sa distraction pour se glisser avec une arme aiguisée derrière Naruto qui d'habitude aurait pu éviter de se faire capturer ainsi si elle n'avait pas été autant captivée par le combat de son énigmatique protecteur auquel elle était demeurée pantoise.

L'homme vile plaqua son arme au cou délicat de la jeune fille qui fut momentanément immobilisée de terreur. Le preneur d'otage jaugea l'individu masqué d'un sourire pervers.

« Alors, que fait-on maintenant qu'elle est entre mes mains ?! » Il passa son membre gauche vicié dans les cheveux de la jeune fille à la manière que l'homme masqué aurait fait précédemment d'une manière lascive où durant tout ce moment l'homme masqué avait continué de fixer intensément le perfide qui point d'honneur en effet n'avait puisque celui-ci semblait s'auto-congratuler de son audace que la foule récria en protestant au scandale d'oser s'amuser d'un tel stratagème contre un homme qui n'avait fait qu'utiliser ses poings face à autant d'adversaires qui eux avaient été plus qu'équipés pour l'affronter. On pouvait sentir au regard de l'homme masqué contre son ennemi qu'il n'avait pour lui que mépris et haine, haine qui semblait s'amplifier au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait de lui, tremblant presque de rage pour avoir menacé celle à laquelle il avait tant languis la proximité. Ses poings serrés montraient qu'il avait du mal à réguler son trouble intérieur. Ses cheveux, quant à eux, fluctuaient à leurs racines étrangement d'un blond crayeux, à un rouge sombre, presque noirci. Une aura rougeâtre et démoniaque sembla s'élever de son corps, puis des lianes apparurent et parurent partir de son derrière pour saisir le cou du faquin étant désormais en prise avec elles. Le rictus du vilain s'effaça de ses lèvres qui devinrent tout d'un coup livides à la progression lente, mais constante et meurtrière, de l'homme masqué au regard de braise, dont sa promiscuité avec les autres se raccourcissait tant que le flux rouge qui les liait semblait s'intensifier diamétralement.

A mi-chemin, le preneur d'otage tenta alors de s'enfuir terrifié par l'aura presque matérielle que dégageait cet homme surhumain mais une fois que son arme fut écartée n'était-ce que d'un mètre du cou de la jeune fille, la tête du vile phacochère atteignit le sol instantanément dans un fracas atroce pouvant s'apparenter à celui d'une purée écrasée au marteau pilon, car l'homme masqué avec sa main gantée l'avait en effet écrabouillé de toute sa poigne. La foule fut plongé dans un terrifiant effroi par cette soudaine démonstration de sauvagerie à laquelle s'était adonné l'homme masqué qui n'avait plus montré de pitié au cas où la petite fille semblait en péril, comme si elle lui était réellement propre.

Le sang vermeil qui perla alors des oreilles du précédent monstre à visage humain teinta les doigts de l'homme au masque qui désormais étaient ensanglantés. L'homme masqué contempla sa main comme figé et ses yeux brillèrent alors d'une nouvelle langueur envoûtante et sombre comme s'il désirait goûter le sang qui lui était offert en offrande.

Cette étincelle s'éteignit momentanément lorsque la jeune fille le serra dans ses bras par la taille et lui roucoula.

« Merci de m'avoir sauvé, vous êtes mon héros! » Le tremblement qui avait saisi la main de l'homme blond mourut comme la rougeur dans ses yeux qui reprirent leur usuelle teinte bleutée. Il baissa son visage vers la jeune fille qui le contemplait avec admiration où leur regard s'entrelacèrent pendant un moment qui parut durer une éternité jusqu'à ce que des cris de la foule autour d'eux les signalèrent que les forces de l'ordre étaient arrivées pour mettre un terme au saccage que le nouvel arrivant de cette ville avait crée.

La jeune petite fille qui portait à son dos le sac de l'homme blond qui malgré sa taille relativement grande paraissait peser moins qu'une plume prit alors la main de son partenaire deux fois plus grand qu'elle avec vivacité pour l'attirer loin de la foule en panique et afin de l'emmener dans l'un de ses repères dont elle avait l'exclusif secret.

Ils coururent en s'enfuyant comme des dératés de la police militaire de Konoha qui derrière eux préleva sans tenter de les poursuivre sur la scène de combat de possibles indices sur l'identité du commendataire de cette mêlée s'étant déroulée en plein jour.

L'homme masqué qui avait combattu précédemment une vingtaine de civils sans suer une goutte semblait étrangement essoufflé de se faire mener par la jeune fille pendant leur courte course. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans une petite allée sombre entre deux bâtiments obscures et tentèrent de reprendre leur souffle tant bien que mal.

La jeune fille éclata alors de rire joyeuse : « Hahaha, on a réussi à les semer finalement ! »

Elle se retourna alors vers l'homme blond qui s'assagit contre un mur en déposant ses coudes sur ses genoux levés. La jeune petite fille tout blonde aussi s'approcha en mettant les mains derrière son dos de son endroit curieuse à propos de son salvateur où elle s'afficha devant lui avec un sourire inquisiteur.

« Qui êtes-vous monsieur ? Vous disiez me connaître mais je suis certaine de ne vous avoir jamais vu auparavant... » Elle porta un doigt à son menton soucieuse en faisant un effort de mémorisation mais ne recueillant que le vide. L'homme masqué éclata alors de rire, un rire à la fois glauque et sinistre semblant provenir du fond de son être.

Celui-ci porta la main en haut de son masque qu'il descendit comme s'il venait de commettre une terrible erreur :

« Oui, certainement que tu ne m'ais jamais vu... » rétorqua-t-il après s'être calmé de son apoplexie. _vu que je n'existais même pas à l'époque de ta naissance..._ raisonna-t-il tristement en cachant son masque comme s'il n'était même plus suffisant désormais pour camoufler sa honte qui provenait d'une faute plus ancienne, enfouie dans son dramatique passé.

La jeune fille dont la curiosité connaissait de nouvelles limites tendit alors ses mains pour écarter celles de l'homme qui camouflaient son masque comme si elle avait désiré voir à travers celui-ci la face de son sauveur.

« Qui êtes-vous, vous qui semblez si bien me connaître ? » Des yeux d'un bleu aussi pur que l'azur lui répondirent encore une fois une réponse muette, mais cette fois, l'homme masqué fit d'avantage :

Il posa sa main sur sa figure recouverte encore puis enleva langoureusement le masque qui avait été semblé comme englué à son visage, où certains de ses cheveux étaient demeurés collés dessus et durent arrachés en même temps que cette ancienne deuxième peau faciale pour qu'il puisse laisser transparaître complètement son visage au yeux de la jeune fille.

Elle retint un halètement.

Cet homme paraissait familier, si étrangement familier, comme un parent ayant été perdu depuis une éternité et qui avait décidé de refaire surface après tant d'années d'absence où il avait pu être présent au près d'elle.

Elle lui murmura tremblante en portant ses mains à sa bouche :

« Mais qui êtes-vous donc ?! »

L'homme blond aux yeux bleus craignit la pire chose possible à cet instant, soit le rejet d'elle. Il déposa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de la gamine, et lui confia son sourire le plus chaleureux et le plus charmeur qu'il pouvait posséder en lui. Il la ramena en même temps vers lui dans un brusque mouvement préhensile pour la serrer définitivement dans ses bras comme toute à l'heure, mais où cette fois, ils ne furent perturbés par d'autres personnes étrangères à leur réunion. Il caressa langoureusement la manne cuivrée de la jeune fille en fleur plaquée contre sa poitrine dans une étreinte presque étouffante.

Naruto ne s'était jamais sentie autant en sécurité de sa vie qu'à ce moment précis, comme si elle était rentré du nid au près d'une mère poule couveuse après une longue escapade à l'extérieur de celui-ci. Elle frémissait à la fois de confort et d'extase, entremêlés à une excitation inconnue qu'elle n'avait jamais éprouvée jusque là, car elle découvrait enfin la joie d'avoir une famille, une vraie famille proche qui l'aimait véritablement, et qui ne lui assurait pas seulement un confort matériel comme son grand-père adoptif qui lui avait confié un appartement libre, éloigné de ceux appartenant à ceux qui la détestaient.

Alors, au bout d'un moment, l'homme masqué l'écarta légèrement de lui pour qu'elle puisse le voir dans sa globalité. Il porta la main à la joue de la petite fille qu'il caressa tranquillement en passant finement ses doigts gantées sur ses propres cicatrices semblables aux siennes.

- Naruto, je pense que tu peux aisément m'appeler 'Oni-chan' maintenant.

Naruto pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre se jeta de son propre dévolu dans les bras de l'homme blond dans un abandon totale de confiance. Elle pleura de chaudes larmes sur sa poitrine alors qu'il referma ses bras autour d'elle pour la réconforter de sa peine.

- Enfin... Enfin... Je ne suis plus seule désormais... Je ne suis plus toute seule... se larmoya-t-elle en secouant sa tête sur le torse large de son nouveau protecteur qui continuait toujours de la caresser avec une infinie candeur et gentillesse.

- Oui, Naruto... Nous ne sommes plus seuls désormais... Nous voilà réunis après tant de temps... Un temps dans lequel j'avais tant regretté ton absence... » murmura-t-il à son tour en pleurant lui-même de ces retrouvailles avec sa moitié dont il s'était séparé dans la dimension qu'il avait quittée.

La jeune fille lui tambourina alors sa poitrine avec frénésie et rancœur.

- Alors pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu plus tôt ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu plus tôt me chercher ? Pourquoi ai-je dut attendre si longtemps avant de savoir que je n'étais pas orpheline, que j'avais un grand frère...

Elle pleura d'avantage sur son torse avant de s'apaiser enfin sous la berceuse qu'il lui prodiguait dans un flux continu de paroles réconfortantes, quémandant également le pardon.

- Je ne pouvais pas Naruto... lui chuchota-t-il gentiment à l'oreille. Il lui répéta continuellement « Je ne pouvais pas... Je ne pouvais pas... Je ne pouvais pas... Je suis désolé...Je suis si désolé de tout ce que tu as souffrir seule... »

Ils restèrent ainsi dans les bras l'un de l'autre pendant cinq bonnes minutes où ils ne dirent rien, car ils n'avaient besoin de rien dire, ils avaient juste besoin de remplir le trou béant que la solitude avait formé dans leur cœur réciproque désormais liés à jamais par des liens indéfectibles.

Naruto au bout d'un moment s'écarta de l'homme blond lorsqu'ils eurent tout deux séché leurs larmes :

- Et comment t'appelles-tu ?

Kurama lui confia un feint sourire.

- Retiens le bien Naruto, car je ne te le dirai qu'une seule fois...

Il porta la main à sa poitrine et proclama fièrement. « Mon nom est Kurama, il provient des plus grandes tributs du Nord et est issu d'un grand guerrier baptisé par le plus puissant homme que cette terre a connu depuis sa naissance même. » Sa voix était chantante comme s'il lui comptait un récit des anciens temps. Il rajouta alors plus doucement en portant toujours sa main sur la joue de la jeune fille.

« Et pour toi, ce sera pour toujours 'Oni-chan'... »

Celle-ci rigola et se ficha encore dans les bras de Kurama qui l'accueillit une fois encore pleinement.

« Oni-chan... » prononça-t-elle lascivement comme si elle goûtait un bonbon sucré d'une saveur exotique. Kurama rigola à son tour et tapota le dos de Naruto en contemplant les nuages vagabondant le ciel de leur position isolée et tranquille.

« Naruto... » Il lui confia un regard embarrassé... « Tu peux enlever ton Henge maintenant qu'on est seulement entre nous... »

Naruto le fixa avec des yeux ronds.

« Henge ? » lui questionna-t-elle curieuse et perdue par cette appellation inconnue.

Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Un outil ? Un vêtement ?

Kurama la regarda tout aussi confus qu'elle et aussi effrayé d'elle d'une certaine manière.

« Tu sais bien voyons, même si je trouve que tu es un peu trop mâture pour cela... Tu sais? Le Oiroke no jutsu... » prononça-t-il encore plus empourpré désormais alors qu'elle lui envoyait un regard équivoque qui lui renseignait qu'elle ne comprenait rien de ce qu'il lui disait.

« Naruto... » réussit-il à dire en déglutissant à partir d'un moment. « Tu es un garçon n'est-ce pas ? Rassure moi... »Il reçut alors une petite claque sur la joue et Naruto en face de lui lui dévoila sa moue boudeuse en mettant ses poings sur sa taille.

« Ai-je l'air d'un garçon ? »

Sa petite taille avec ses deux légères couettes qui lui pendaient des deux côtés de sa petite bouille mignonne accrochée à un petit corps où elle ne portait qu'un tee-shirt blanc muni en dessous d'un pantalon orange et de confortables sandales à ses pieds. Elle n'avait en effet aucunement l'air d'un garçon d'après son physique.

« Certainement que non... » musa Kurama après un moment avant d'éclater de rire, un rire rauque où il se cachait le visage d'une telle ironie, car sa présence ici même avait définitivement changé le cours des choses à son propre insu.

Il nettoya ses yeux des larmes qui y subsistaient encore et il posa une confortante main sur l'épaule de Naruto qui était inquiète s'il ne s'était pas trompé de personne car elle craignait devoir renoncer à un frère qu'elle peinait d'avoir tout juste connu.

« Qu'importe qui tu es, ou même ce que tu es... Pour moi tu resteras pour toujours la même et ce, quoi qu'il advienne... Naruto...Et ce, à jamais. »

Elle lui décocha un sourire enfantin et légèrement fière qu'il lui attesta une telle déclaration. Elle lui posa une question qu'elle s'était constamment posée depuis la révélation de son identité.

- Avons-nous d'autres parents ailleurs ?

Il lui témoigna un sourire plus que mystérieux.

- En effet mais d'un genre que tu ne pourrais soupçonner mais qu'il est encore trop tôt de te montrer...

Et qu'il avait fait connaissance il y avait déjà plus d'un an et demi, son peuple; celui des renards.

Kurama posa soudainement un genoux à terre et prit de deux mains celle de Naruto.

« Je jure Naruto de n'avoir fidélité qu'envers toi, car seule toi pourras faire preuve d'autorité sur moi puisque tu es ma déesse et parce que tu es la seule à qui je dois tout. »

Il l'embrassa les paumes de Naruto qui devint cramoisie par son serment subite et solennel.

Kurama se leva alors en la tenant toujours la main avant qu'il ne jette un regard circulaire autour d'eux.

« Ceci étant dit, passons désormais à des choses moins guindées. » Il lança une oeillade amusée à la jeune fille. « Peux-tu me faire visiter le village puisque je suis nouveau ici? » Elle répondit gaiement alors en poussant un « Oui » retentissant et ils s'en allèrent de cet endroit où un homme portant un masque de chien et des cheveux blancs défiants la gravité les avait observé de loin avec une lunette terrestre depuis un immeuble situé à trois cent mètres de leur position.

« Cela m'étonne que vous ne vous êtes interposés entre lui et elle sachant comment vous considérez le Jinchuuriki du Kyuubi. Malgré sa prestation de tout à l'heure, je doute qu'il aurait pu être de taille face à vous. » s'éleva la voix d'un pré-adolescent derrière l'observateur qui rangea sa lunette en voyant qu'il n'était plus à portée de toute façon pour les visualiser distinctement. Celui-ci se retourna à demi sur son séant pour contempler la nouvelle recrue entre deux autres de ses hommes derrière lui. Celui qui l'avait interpellé portait un masque de belette.

« Itachi... Ce n'est pas parce que tu es le petit génie des Uchiwa que tu dois forcément ne pas montrer le respect qui m'est dû... » Sa réprimande directe fit aplanir les épaules du garçon de onze ans qui n'avait toujours pas passé sa puberté et qui semblait faire une tête de moins que ses partenaires dans la force de l'âge.

« Pour répondre à ta question, cet homme m'intrigue... Son physique me rappelle étrangement le Yondaime, et aussi une autre personne dont je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Son Taijutsu est très étrange car je n'arrive pas à établir sa provenance malgré mon expérience... » Il pondéra quelques instants la-dessus avant de continuer. « Qui plus est, je désire connaître ses motifs d'approcher Naruto ainsi et de vouloir prétendre être son frère alors que je sais pertinemment que Naruto est la fille unique de... »

L'homme aux cheveux blancs se tût et ferma les yeux derrière son masque, n'osant prononcer le nom qu'il n'avait jamais pu reprononcer alors. Il leva alors deux doigts derrière lui, et un de ses hommes acquiesça en se courbant, avant de disparaître dans un tourbillon de feuille.

« Je vais informer le Sandaime du développement de la situation, tendis que vous deux continuez de le surveiller lui et Naruto. » L'homme au masque de chien disparut de la même manière qu'avait utilisée son sous-fifre.

Les autres demeurèrent sur place avant de courir de toit en toit pour suivre le couple singulier qui se dégageait de la foule par le fait que la jeune fille avait déjà grimpé sur les épaules de l'inconnu qui chancelait joyeusement au travers de la peuplade en fête.

* * *

><p>- Danzou-sama, un homme se dénommant Kurama et montrant des habilitées notables dans les arts du shinobi ainsi que la présence possible d'un <em>démon intérieur en <em>lui est apparu dans notre village est s'est approché de notre Junchuuriki pour des motifs qui nous sont encore inconnus. Celui-ci est continuellement suivis par les ANBU du Sandaime.

- Donnez moi un visuel... requit sèchement le vieil homme ressemblant à un aigle et portant de multiples cicatrices signes de la dernière guerre. Sa voix contenait des relents d'intérêt inhabituels chez cet homme désabusé par nature, ce que son subalterne qui le releva bien déroula un parchemin sur le sol, aux pieds de son maître et une scène de combat s'éleva en face d'eux où l'homme couturé se massa le menton pensif.

« Combien disposons-nous d'hommes ? »

L'autre lui répondit immédiatement.

- Une vingtaine monsieur !

Son maître claqua alors dans un bruit retentissant sa main sur la table positionnée à côté de lui où des piles de documents étaient entreposées. Il se leva dans de son séant et leva un doigt autoritaire vers l'extérieur où se filtrait une once de lumière.

- Que ceux-ci s'organisent pour infiltrer les forces officielles de Konoha dans leur surveillance ! Qu'on m'amène cet homme avant que le _vieux fou_ pose sa main sur lui !

Le serviteur s'agenouilla très bas avant de former un mudra de sa main gauche et de se téléporter fugacement. Le vieil aigle dans sa tanière porta alors une de ses serres au verre de vin rouge posé à côté de lui pour en observer la couleur qui se miroitait dans l'obscurité éclairée par une unique bougie rougeoyant des stries brisées.

« C'est étrange comme le sang peut paraître si appétissant vu de près... »

Il but goulûment le verre.

* * *

><p>Le Sandaime, le dignitaire du village caché de la Feuille, se tenait debout, à la fenêtre où il contemplait ses villageois converger vers le centre du village en liard. Sur le rebord de la fente, se trouvait une petite photo, où était encadré un homme blond à la coiffure en pagaille et aux yeux bleus qui avait en outre une cape aux motifs flamboyants d'or et de feu.<p>

Le vieil passa une main inconsciemment dans le cadre avec nostalgie.

« Hokage-sama, le Chien recueille la permission que vous l'acceptiez dans vos offices ! » murmura un homme ayant un masque de loup et un tatouage à son bras et qui avait demeuré statique comme une image se fondant dans le décor.

Le vieil homme cligna subtilement ses cils et son subalterne acquiesça et se déplaça jusqu'à la porte qu'il ouvrit dignement, et un homme dans une tenue semblable disposant d'un tanto dans le dos ainsi qu'une légère cape argenté en complémentarité avec la couleur de sa chevelure entra dans la pièce dans une démarche militaire. Celui-ci s'agenouilla respectueusement devant son supérieur directe hiérarchique en plaçant son bras devant sa poitrine de manière solennelle.

- Au rapport, maître...

Le vieillard ne se retourna même pas et plaça ses poings dans le dos.

- Reporte moi, Kakashi... ordonna-t-il d'une voix qui ne trahissait nulle émotion.

- Un homme du nom de Kurama s'est approché de Naruto et l'a protégé d'un groupe de civils la poursuivant.

Le vieil homme grimaçait déjà au récit qui comportait dedans sa petite fille adoptive. Et Kurama, ce nom; il lui rappelait quelque chose d'ancien, de terriblement ancien dont l'évocation elle-même lui provoquait des frissons dans son dos fripée, mais qu'il estima comme quantité négligeable puisqu'il ne se souvenait guère de l'origine de cette dénomination.

Alors, le Sandaime fit signe à l'autre ANBU de partir pour le laisser seul avec le gardien du Jinchuuriki du Kyuubi d'où avec un simple hochement de tête, il inspira au chien de continuer son récit.

- Ses motifs nous demeurent encore inconnus, mais il prétend pour Naruto d'être son frère disparu...

Le vieillard fit volte-face et braqua un regard sévère sur l'homme aux cheveux blancs.

- S'il ose proclamer une telle chose Kakashi, toi qui a été le disciple du disciple de mon disciple, tu sais bien que la fille ne dispose d'aucuns parents et tu aurais dut d'or et déjà me l'amener pour que j'aurai pu lui admonester une leçon dont il se serait souvenu pour avoir prétendu être le fils de mon cher ancien héritier qui je sais d'après Jiraiya n'a nulle part égaré sa semence.

L'homme au masque de chien acquiesça succinctement avant de répliquer calmement.

- Et pourtant Hokage-sama... Des faits troublants le concernant m'échappent encore, et j'avais besoin de vos directives pour agir...

Le vieillard arqua un sourcil sceptique.

- Oh ? musa-t-il dangereusement. « Et quel sont ces faits qui t'ont poussé à ne pas exercer ton autorité promptement ? »

« Avec mon sharigan, j'ai identifié que malgré l'absence de technique de transformation faciale, ou d'autres subterfuges possibles, la face de cet homme se révélait en effet avoir une forte ressemblance avec celle du Yondaime. »

Le Sandaime fronça les sourcils par ce premier argument qui avait effectivement du poids.

« Soit...», convia le Sandaime désabusé. « La suite ? »

- Hors son apparente parenté proche avec Naruto de par son aspect physique, il dispose en outre comme elle trois cicatrices à chaque joue dont une supplémentaire, qu'il a dut je suppose s'auto-infliger vu la forme et à la profondeur de la blessure... Cet homme dispose également de certains atouts particuliers...

Le Sandaime croisa ses bras.

- Qui sont ?

L'homme au masque de chien sortit de sa poche une petite cassette qu'il inséra dans une fente en dessous du bureau du Sandaime, et qui afficha sur un écran à proximité les images de l'entrée du village dans la mâtiné.

- Pourquoi la vidéo est-elle brouillée et d'aussi basse qualité ? commenta le Sandaime acerbe.

- Ceci n'est qu'une copie de l'originale qui fut malheureusement détruite pour des raisons que vous verrez tout à l'heure et qui explique également la qualité de l'enregistrement.

- Ceci est une discussion entre le garde de l'entrée principale et l'individu en question.

L'argenté appuya sur le bouton lecture qu'offrait le magnétoscope et des grésillements suivis d'une image nette apparurent à l'écran.

Un homme au masque de renard s'approcha en compagnie de multiples caravanes de l'entrée où il se faisait contrôler par un officier de rang chuunin. L'inconnu montra alors une carte d'identité démontrant qu'il était un marchant provenant de Suna, l'allier de Konoha. Le garde alors requit à l'homme encapuchonné de retirer son masque, ce qu'il fit. Toutefois, Kakashi renseigna au Sandaime que c'était un Henge en réalité.

Le Hokage appuya sur pause.

- Quel est le nom de cet homme à ce poste ? questionna le vieillard en étrécissant les yeux. « Je souhaite lui toucher deux mots pour qu'il ne sache différencier un vrai visage d'une technique basique de l'académie. Je suis certain que des cours supplémentaires pourront lui être extrêmement bénéfique à la fois pour la sécurité du village et sa propre personne s'il ne désire pas obtenir la peine capitale pour laisser un inconnu au potentiel si dangereux rentrer dans Konoha. »

L'homme masqué leva ses mains pour prendre la défense de l'individu.

- Cet homme reçoit des milliers de civils par jour, vous ne pouvez escompter de lui de ne pas en laisser entrer quelques uns d'autant plus qu'il a pour consigne de se montrer accueillant, même si oui, il y a ici faute professionnelle.

Le Sandaime rétorqua dédaigneusement :

- Et c'est pour ça que sont fait les pauses, pour relayer les gardes qui doivent se montrer particulièrement vigilants pendant leurs heures de tournée. Quoi qu'il en soit, à la fin de la journée, celui-ci sera déchu de son rang et sera forcé repasser des cours à l'académie !

Le détenteur du masque de chien ne défendit pas d'avantage une cause perdue et reprit le centre de la conversation.

- Soit... Kakashi réapuya sur lecture. L'homme blond remit son masque et sa capuche après vérification.

« Une dernière procédure avant que vous ne passiez le portail ! », certifia le garde. « Je souhaite vérifier le contenu de votre sac pour m'assurer qu'il ne contienne aucune arme, ou explosif en tout genre. » L'apparemment docile marchand se plia aux ordres et ouvrit son sac qui après avoir été jeté un coup d'oeil fut refermé en vitesse.

« OK, vous pouvez désormais passer, bienvenu à Konoha ! », attesta amicalement le garde.

Kakashi appuya sur pause.

- Je remets en marche arrière le moment qui peut nous intéresser.

Il repassa le moment où l'homme blond ouvrait son sac. Celui-ci avec un arrêt sur image se teintait d'une lueur violette à l'intérieur qui camouflait le contenu, ce que le Sandaime n'avait eu le temps de déceler en marche normale.

« Incroyable... » murmura le Sandaime en dévisageant l'étrange sac. « N'est-ce pas ? », rajouta l'homme au masque de chien devant l'ébahissement de son supérieur.

« Un genjutsu de très haute volée couplé à du Fuinjutsu. Il fut une éternité que je n'avais vu pareille combinaison. Cet homme rien qu'avec ce qu'il a démontré maintenant doit au moins être classé rang A+ dans notre Bingobook s'il est capable de réaliser une telle chose. »

Kakashi acquiesça mais prédiqua sombrement.

- Certes, mais le pire reste à venir, veuillez regarder la suite.

Il réapuya sur lecture.

« Merci, voisin. » répliqua l'homme étrange semblant satisfait de sa réponse.

« Voisin ? »

Le garde le fixa curieux.

« Eh bien, je ne sais pas si vous êtes un ami, ou un ennemi, ou le genre de personne qui peuple en majorité ce monde et se contente juste de remplir son boulot sans demander plus que sa paie. »

Il leva sa main, la mouva en l'air comme s'il disait une vérité universelle en élargissant ses yeux.

« De ce fait, votre définition de voisin doit être relativement large, votre voisinage semble être répandu dans le monde entier. », commenta le chuunin appréciateur.

« Quand vous êtes habitué à voyager partout tout les jours, vous n'avez pas vraiment de chez soi donc je peux en déduire que mon voisinage est effectivement large. »

« Avez-vous déjà considéré vous installer quelque part définitivement? Je pense que c'est un peu triste pour quelqu'un de si jeune de voyager seul... », répondit le garde interrogateur.

« C'est vrai... À la fin d'une longue journée de marche, j'envie les gens comme vous avec une vie rangée ayant une place que vous pouvez appeler votre, et des amis qui vous reçoivent avec un sourire. »

Il sembla être nostalgique avec sa main gauche se serrant pendant un bref instant.

« Haha, je vous assure que les gens comme moi se demandent aussi souvent si la vie ne serait pas plus excitante en tant qu'explorateur. Mais je pense que je manquerais toujours ma Konoha. Je devrais peut-être envisager une carrière en tant que hunter nin. Alors, combien de temps projetez-vous de rester ici ? » questionna le garde en reposant sa main sur le portail pour y peser son poids dessus.

« Je ne sais pas, peut-être une semaine, ou une mois, ou une année, peut-être même toute ma vie ! », rétorqua amusé l'homme au masque de renard.

« Fort bien ! Ce fut une discussion des plus intéressantes ! J'espère que vous découvrirez ce pourquoi vous êtes venu ! », lui répondit le garde avec un clignement de l'œil.

« Moi aussi, merci. »

L'homme avec la capuche zigzagua sa main au garde qui commença accueillir d'autres nouveaux venus jusqu'au moment où Kurama se retourna vers lui.

« Ah, au fait, une dernière chose avant de partir... », murmura-t-il assez fort pour que seul le garde l'entende si bien que sur l'enregistrement, le Sandaime dut se rapprocher de l'écran pour écouter distinctement ses paroles.

Le garde rétorqua affable en se retournant :

« Oui ? »

Derrière le masque où avaient transparu des yeux bleutés, affichait désormais un regard acéré ; des bulles rougeâtre convergeaient le centre des pupilles dilatées désormais noir, tels les yeux d'un chat. Par son alignement avec le Chuunin, on aurait dit qu'il fixait également la caméra intensément.

« Et si vous pouvez oublier notre petit échange, cela m'arrangerait beaucoup ! », ronronna délicieusement le démon apparent. Le garde sembla alors regarder vaguement dans le vide, et apparaissait littéralement perdu par ce qui l'entourait.

« À votre bon plaisir, messire... », agréa-t-il tel un robot.

L'autre homme acquiesça et ses yeux redevinrent d'un bleu pur avant qu'il ne s'éloigne sans demander son reste vers le centre du village. Le chuunin sembla après son départ reprendre son état normal pour désormais s'attaquer à d'autres formalités.

Kakashi coupa la vidéo devant le Sandaime qui était complètement médusé.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel !? » tonna-t-il alors totalement abasourdi.

Kakashi lui répondit de manière calme et élaborée.

- J'ai réagi comme vous la première fois que j'ai vu ça, mais comme je vous dire, le pire reste à venir. Maintenant, essayez de reregarder la vidéo.

Kakashi mit sur lecture après avoir rembobiné la cassette. Celle-ci n'affichait même plus d'images et du son ne restait plus qu'un galimatias incompréhensible.

- Bordel de merde ! se récria encore le Sandaime en aplatissant sa main sur son bureau dans un craquement de bois fendu.

Le ANBU au masque de chien fixa son supérieur de marbre.

- Voilà également pourquoi l'originale fut détruite. Si l'on tente de la revisionner plus d'une fois, l'enregistrement devient brouillé bien qu'il était déjà un peu légèrement en premier lieu. Cela semble être une autre propriété de son œil à l'allure démoniaque, autre que le lavage de cerveau qu'il a effectué sur le Chunnin

Le Sandaime qui hochait la tête n'en revenait toujours pas. Kakashi sortit alors une autre cassette ce qui fit écarquiller les yeux au vieillard :

« Encore ?! »

Son subalterne acquiesça.

- Oui, malheureusement, il vous reste encore des choses à voir concernant cet individu.

Il lui montra la scène du combat dans la rue de Kurama.

« Et en plus de ça un soupçon de youki... Comme si ce n'était pas suffisant... Ceci nous prouve que ce Kurama héberge en outre un démon à l'intérieur de son corps. »

Le Sandaime hocha la tête une fois encore et ordonna à Kakashi de manière expéditive.

« Cet homme est définitivement dangereux, je désire qu'il soit appréhendé au plus vite ! Je comprends désormais Kakashi pourquoi tu as pris de telles précautions à son encontre. Nous ne pouvons nous rapprocher de lui sans former de plan à l'avance. Il menace la sécurité de notre village de notre et le fait qu'il rode entre les rues en compagnie de Naruto qui plus est me donne la chair de poule. Qui sait ce qu'il serait capable de faire ? Massacrer des civils en pleine rue ? Enlever les héritiers des clans les plus prestigieux de Konoha ? Nous ne pouvons permettre qu'il vagabonde dans notre village comme il le souhaite. Kakashi ! Je te charge de former une équipe d'autant de ANBU que tu souhaiteras pour pourchasser cet individu. Tu as le droit et le devoir d'utiliser tout les moyens à ta disposition pour l'amener ici vivant ou mort. Une seule condition cependant, attend qu'il s'écarte de Naruto pour ne pas créer de complications inutiles. Elle a déjà eu son lot de problèmes à l'orphelinat pour pas créer d'autres traumatismes plus conséquents encore que la mort d'un proche qu'elle a connu le jour même en face d'elle. Cette mission est classée rang S avec un potentiel de devenir une rang SS de par sa teneur potentielle de danger pour le village et pour notre situation militaire considérant la position de Naruto en tant que Jinchuuriki du Kyuubi. Cette mission est par conséquent également extrêmement classifiée... Ce Kurama m'étonne vraiment non pas seulement pour ses capacités démentielles mais également au fait qu'il n'est recensé dans aucun Bingobook malgré de tels attributs. Il aurait au moins sa place parmi les criminels les plus recherchés et les plus craints qui existent pour détenir autant de secrets. As-tu quelque chose à m'informer autre que je n'ai pas encore pris connaissance Kakashi ? »

Celui-ci acquiesça dubitatif.

- En vérité, oui, maître...

Ledit maître plaqua sa main sur son front tiré de fatigue.

- Quoi d'autre encore ?

- À vrai dire maître, il possède en réalité une double identité à travers le monde, une autre identité qui est plus connue pour des hauts faits dont vous avez sans doute entendu déjà parler la teneur.

Le Sandaime le jaugea pour savoir si son homme ne mentait pas lui même tellement cette succession de problèmes pour un unique individu était autant invraisemblable qu'improbable.

- Et quelle est-elle ? questionna-t-il en craignant le pire.

Kakashi soupira et annonça :

« Il est plus connu sous le nom de _Joshua Calvert_... »

* * *

><p>C'était la première fois pour Naruto qu'elle participait aux jours de fêtes suivant la date de la victoire de Konoha sur le Kyuubi détruit par le Yondaime ; le héros du village.<p>

Elle voguait sur le fleuve de personnes en costume tout en ayant pour nef son grand frère nouvellement acquis qui avait repris une autre cape noire provenant de son sac étant donnée qu'il avait laissé la précédente sur les lieux du combat qu'il avait effectué tout à l'heure. Il avait également remis son masque de renard et avançait, grâce à sa grand taille avec aisance, au travers la foule en messe, qui refluait peu à peu vers les magasins, commençant à s'ouvrir vers la fin de l'après-midi.

Bien que Kurama appréciait grandement d'être enfin en présence de Naruto, il n'appréciait guère les regards presque agressifs qui se fixaient sur lui ainsi qu'à son fardeau sur ses épaules durant de sa lente marche confortable.

Il décelait également la présence de plusieurs ninjas qui l'avaient poursuivi depuis sa prestation de tout à l'heure sur la place du marché. Décidément, soupira-t-il, rien ne tournait selon ses plans. Lui qui avait projeté de seulement voir Naruto discrètement sans attirer de façon superflu l'attention, il avait définitivement informé sa présence au village en grande pompe sans qu'il ne le voulait prime abord. Maintenant, il se demandait comment il allait résoudre le dilemme qui lui était posé.

Bien sûr, Kurama avait projeté de passer par le Sandaime pour qu'il lui confit la garde de Naruto, mais il savait que cela ne serait pas si facile de gagner sa confiance et encore plus maintenant qu'il avait démontré qu'il était capable de violenter des civils.

Kurama évalua ses possibilités mentalement :

La solution la plus simple et la plus rapide serait de raser ce pitoyable village de la carte, mais il savait bien que cela lui donnerait une mauvaise impression sur Naruto. De plus, les sentiments contenus dans son corps le retiendraient de commettre l'irréparable en supposant qu'il en soit capable, et Kurama avait de toute façon tirer un trait sur cet aspect de sa personnalité. Il n'aimait guère plus vivre d'inutiles gâchis comme il en avait tant vécu même durant cette courte vie. Il repensa alors amèrement à la déchéance qui l'avait emmené à partir voyager dans ce monde alors qu'il aurait pu rester tranquillement dans un lieu reculé sans se soucier de rien mais la mort de sa première femme avait définitivement entaché cette possibilité. Kurama savait que le conseil des ninjas secondant le Sandaime dans les décisions du village, si ne le surclassant parfois, le retiendrait d'emmener avec lui Naruto.

Il réémergea de ses pensées lorsque Naruto pointa un doigt au loin vers une échoppe qui proposait des ballons gonflables. Kurama sourit à l'afflux de souvenirs qui embrasa son esprit dans une effervescence troublée. Il entreprit une démarche assurée vers le magasin où il acheta plusieurs modèles à Naruto dont un à la forme d'un renard rouge vif portait un visage comique, presque anthropomorphique.

Kurama eût un petit rire contrit en pensant à son fidèle compagnon qui avait été obligé encore une fois de rester à l'écart dans son voyage. Kuji n'avait de toute façon jamais aimé la présence des hommes auxquels il vouait une ancienne rancœur dévorante, ce qui par ailleurs les avait rapprochée dans le passé. Après l'abandon de l'enfant dont il s'était occupé, dans les deux mois suivis par la réalisation de son serment qu'il se consacrerait seulement à Naruto puisqu'elle avait été son seule phare restant dans sa vie tombant ruine, Kurama s'était retrouvé perdu, démuni ; sans guide... seul, voguant dans un univers hostile, en ayant pour seule compagnie sa sacoche contenant ses maigres possessions :

* * *

><p>Un homme trapu n'ayant qu'une feinte peau d'animal écorchée lui ceignant la taille et portant une barbe brunie vieille de plusieurs semaines où nul rasoir n'avait été passé se tenait avec une épée ébréchée et rouillée par la pluie devant un petit renard rouge teigneux montrant ses crocs alors qu'il ne mesurait pas plus de quarante centimètres de hauteur et que sa fourrure était rongée par la vermine.<p>

L'homme était dos à la falaise, où dégringolaient derrière lui de petites pierres hâlées, sombrant dans un abysse sans fond. Le trapu ne pouvait plus reculer devant le renard rouge dont les griffes et crocs étaient presque injectés de sang tellement ils en étaient imprégnés. L'homme à l'air hagard jongla avec son épée d'une main à l'autre dans une attitude intimidatrice que l'animal semblait n'avoir de cure tant qu'il se rapprochait continuellement de lui. Ils étaient réciproquement épuisés par plusieurs jours de jeûne et d'absence de sommeil qui pesaient sur eux plus qu'aurait pesé de n'importe quels autres lourds boulets à leurs pieds et pattes. Ils avaient déjà combattu sans relâche pendant des heures, et avaient utilisés tout les moyens à leur disposition sans qu'ils n'avaient remporté sur l'autre l'ascendant qui aurait pu signer leur victoire.

Alors, au résultat d'heures et d'heures de combat acharné, ils se contemplèrent pendant quelques minutes s'ils n'avaient laissé passer une quelconque faille dans la défense adverse qu'ils auraient laissée au dépourvue. Leurs mugissements réciproques résonnaient à travers la forêt derrière eux qui s'étendait à l'horizon, et leur face enragée n'accentuaient que d'avantage les traits fatigués de leur front. Leurs pensées étaient si similaires à cet instant précis qu'une connexion s'établit entre eux:

_**Je hais ces humains pour avoir assassiné les enfants de mon sang et la compagne de ma vie. Je les hais tant, je souhaite tant les écorcher de mes crocs, déchirer leur membres de mes muscles ardents et de les assassiner comme ils ont assassiné les miens. Ma vengeance sera leur mort, et ma récompense sera leurs âmes damnées !**_

Là où leur regard avaient semblé briller une compréhension réciproque l'un pour l'autre, celle-ci s'éteignit rapidement pour ne laisser place encore une fois qu'à leurs grognements car ils étaient bien trop poussés de toute façon à en venir à bout par leur fatigue et leur éreintement extrême qu'ils ne pouvaient essayer même de compatir ou d'avoir de la pitié envers l'un et l'autre.

Le renard rouge bondit tout d'un coup sur l'homme et ils tombèrent dans le ravin où au fond une rivière s'écoulait doucement pour se jeter à la mer amère.

* * *

><p>Kurama hocha la tête et arrêta de s'épancher sur le passé mais dès lorsque lui et Naruto traversèrent une ruelle, il vit en même temps que la jeune fille sur ses épaules les feux d'artifice exploser en une myriade de couleurs, cinglant le ciel de leur présence multicolore, où Kurama en regardant ces images miroitantes, se réfléchit à l'intérieur de lui d'autres événements de sa vie passée...<p>

* * *

><p>Kuji et lui se tenaient ensembles dans le blizzard, après avoir chassé tant d'humains et goûté à tant de fois leur chair peu ragoutante, qu'ils étaient pratiquement morts d'épuisement. Ils fuyaient à la fois les ninjas qui les pourchassaient pour leurs crimes, mais aussi leur propre ombre qu'ils n'osaient regarder, pour ne pas voir ce qu'ils étaient devenus ; deux monstres n'ayant que pour quête d'accomplir leur vengeance contre les humains, auteurs de tout leurs maux.<p>

Kurama, après avoir puisé continuellement dans son pouvoir démoniaque pendant des mois et des mois, commençait à ressentir les effets secondaires ; des nausées le prenaient fréquemment et ses muscles mettaient désormais toujours un temps de latence à réagir.

Kuji, de son côté, avait sa fourrure qui par certains endroits laissait sa peau nue, comme si l'on avait sectionné avec un scalpel des sections entières de poils grisées par le gel et la tourmente.

Pendant ces deux mois de cohabitation non désirés finalement, ce n'était que par leurs talents naturels et mutuels qu'ils avaient réussi à survivre de leur chute de la falaise, et de leur dérive ayant suivie ; Kurama par le fait qu'il disposait de bras donc pouvait construire des abris et Kuji par sa fourrure malgré qu'elle n'était pas aussi soyeuse qu'elle avait été était suffisante pour éviter qu'ils ne meurent chacun de froid sous le vent de l'hiver sec et glacial.

Leurs échanges avaient été éparses au début, et ils ne s'étaient guère compris, toujours méfiants l'un envers l'autre. Toutefois, au fur et à mesure que le temps avait défilé, du fait de leur promiscuité et de leur isolation permanente du reste du monde; ils avaient appris à se connaître et à évaluer leurs points communs réciproques. Ils devinrent singulièrement proches comme des frères de sang ayant toujours vécu ensembles , ils apprirent également à gérer leur différents, leurs différences, et à se lier d'amitié malgré la nature même de Kurama qui lui aurait normalement empêché de se rapprocher ainsi de Kuji compte tenu de sa haine viscérale envers les humains.

Ils se situèrent alors cette fois dans les montagnes énormes de Kumo, où les flocons éternelles déversaient toujours leur langueur frigorifiante, avec l'hululement de la diatribe venteuse des hautes altitudes propre aux vallons internes de cette chaîne montagneuse immense, qui s'étendait sur plusieurs de centaine de kilomètres, se synthétisant en une véritable couronne de givre et de titanesques glaciers.

Kurama cette fois était couché sur son séant et ne pouvait plus marcher, ses forces elles-mêmes l'abandonnaient à son sort, tant qu'il s'effondra dans la neige. Kuji, son seul réel ami à cet instant précis, tentait de l'aider à avancer.

Kurama lui communiqua alors en contemplant la vanité de ses efforts :

_**Abandonne moi Kuji... Je n'en puis plus... Tu dois poursuivre la tâche qui est notre de nous venger...**_

Le petit renard rouge hocha la tête avec dépit et fixa en retour Kurama intensément.

_**Mon frère... Arrête de raconter de telles inepties et conserve tes forces pour survivre... Tu sais bien que ne t'abandonnerai pas comme j'ai autrefois abandonné ma femelle et mes renardeaux à leur sort... Je ne serai plus capable de vivre une telle déchirure dans mon âme...**_

Le renard après l'avoir murmuré par leur liaison se coucha près de l'homme blond aux muscles mourants par le froid pour attendre avec lui son heure.

**« Kuji... »,** prononça faiblement Kurama en sentant que l'animal s'instaura dans le creux que formait son corps dans la neige et malgré l'engourdissement atroce qui les empêchait de se mouvoir, ils réussirent à établir un contact physique.

Kurama entendit distinctement dans son âme la voix pulsante, vibrante et chaude de Kuji :

_**Tais-toi Kurama! Laisse ces paroles humaines pour les imbéciles qui ne peuvent communiquer à travers les esprits. Ne parle plus, ressens désormais...**_

Kurama fut bercé de contentement à cet instant là, car il savait qu'il avait enfin retrouvé un véritable frère pour lui. Bien que le froid les entoura, la chaleur presque aveuglante du petit animal à côté de lui le prémunissait de la douleur l'envahissant dans chacune des fibres de son corps.

Ils s'assoupirent ainsi, seuls seulement dans le contentement de leur présence dans un paysage blanc neige les englobant totalement...

Au lendemain matin, Kurama se réveilla toujours à côté de Kuji en pensant être dans l'autre monde de part la lumière verdoyante et envahissante les entourant. Ils semblaient bien loin des géantes montagnes dans lesquelles ils s'étaient retrouvés durant leur fuite à la vue des immenses arbres dégringolant vers leur ciel les environnant singulièrement, comme s'ils s'en étaient rapprochés.

Kurama était littéralement perdu... Comment diable avaient-ils pu atterrir ici Kuji et lui ? Il remarquait également que toutes ses blessures avaient été bandées et soignées, et de même, que leurs gelures avaient aussi été guéries. Kuji somnolait toujours paisiblement à côté de lui, et Kurama posa une main affectueuse sur le dos de son frère qu'il caressa presque inconsciemment. Kurama remarqua également en passant sa main entre les poils rougeoyants et renaissants de Kuji qu'elle ne portait plus les marques de sa forme démoniaque qui apparaissait demeurait en veille en ce lieu.

Kurama dénota alors la présence à ses côtés de trois autres individus... Non... De trois renards, mais des renards comme il n'en avait jamais vu... Ils étaient bien plus grands que leurs homologues, ils mesuraient tous plus de deux mètres de haut. De même, certains portaient d'étranges glyfles sur leur fourrure d'albâtre. Ils toisèrent Kurama et Kuji avec une certaine sérénité et réticence qui n'était pas du rejet, non... mais de la pré-contemplation, comme s'ils évaluaient du regard les deux invités qui s'étaient infiltrés dans leur monde.

Alors, celui au centre parla le langage intelligible à la grande surprise de Kurama.

« Humain, bienvenue dans le pays des Renards Spirituels... Nous t'avons recueilli toi et ton compagnon d'infortune alors que vous étiez en train de périr transis par le froid des montagnes entourant ce lieu sacré. »

Kurama lança un regard rotatif autour de lui, et contempla qu'autour de lui, bien loin à l'horizon se délimitait en effet de gigantesques palissades en roc. Il jeta une interrogation muette aux renards qui le répondirent instantanément tous simultanément :

**« **La première condition que l'illusion englobant cet endroit se dissipe pour vous est que vous disposez à la base d'une relation étroite avec un membre de notre espèce, que l'individu soit passé par le stage d'immortalité ou non, et que vous disposez également d'une certaine forme d'esprit proche des renards. Notre maître à tous désire vous voir, toi et ton compagnon, suivez nou ! **»** résonnèrent leur voix grave vibrant en chœur autour de d'eux, comme ils s'enfouirent profondément dans la forêt en laissant des traces évidentes de leur passage.

Kurama secoua alors le corps de Kuji qui se réveilla lentement avant d'ouvrir un œil.

_Où sommes-nous ? _pensa-t-il en faisant partager son interrogation à Kurama qui hocha la tête dépourvu de toute réponse.

Le renard se leva, étira ses pattes et bailla :

_Cela faisait une éternité que je ne m'étais senti aussi bien... Comme si j'étais finalement rentré parmi les miens après tant de mois d'exil..._

Kurama baissa son regard ver son compagnon et lui questionna mentalement.

_Connais-tu cet endroit ?_

Le renard pendit sa langue en dehors pour signifier qu'il n'avait jamais vu ou entendu parler d'un tel lieu sur cette terre.

Kuji avait en réalité toujours vécu dans sa région avec sa femelle et ses petits jusqu'au jour où des humains furent venus dans sa tanière et avaient enlevé sa progéniture en tuant sa femelle. Il avait signé une vendetta contre les humains de la région dès lors et avait retrouvé le corps de ses renardeaux après quelques mois de recherche, ceux-ci avaient utilisés comme pâture à des chiens de combat dans des tavernes hideuses et délabrées. Kuji se jura après ce moment là de se venger à jamais des humains et de leur faire subir le même sort qu'ils lui avaient fait subir.

Kurama qui était passé dans la région et qui avait besoin d'argent, avait entendu parler d'une prime pour chasser l'animal responsable à la fois de la mort d'adultes dans et d'enlèvement d'enfants dont on retrouvait les corps plus tard déchiquetés. Kurama après quelques recherches dans la forêt, et de multiples flashs où il avait visualisé dans ses rêves les sensations de Kuji et également les crimes qu'il avait commis avait commencé par ce biais à établir une liaison spirituelle avec lui.

Il l'avait rencontré alors lorsqu'il était rentrée plus profondément dans la forêt, comme attiré par l'inclinaison de ses rêves, où là, ils se s'étaient combattus ardemment pendant plusieurs heures. Le renard, malgré sa petite taille, avait montré alors des trésors d'ingéniosité qui avait poussé Kurama dans ses derniers retranchements, où à cela s'était ajoutée pour lui une fatigue mutuelle croissante en raison de plusieurs jours d'insomnie.

Kuji s'arrêta dans ses pensées et rétorqua définitivement à Kurama :

_Non... Je ne sais pas où l'on est, suivons ces renards dont tu m'as informé avoir rencontrés..._

Ils se levèrent, et commencèrent leur lente marche à travers la buissonnante forêt où les rayons du soleil se reflétaient entre les feuilles des arbres pour tomber sur la terre en colonne de rayons jaunâtres qui donnaient une atmosphère d'ambre et d'émeraude à cet endroit particulier. Le pantalon déchiré de Kurama qu'il avait volé sur un paysan qu'il avait assassiné flottait à travers les fluides transparents de poussière rosée qui parsemait ce lieu volage.

Ils survinrent alors hors de la forêt, où à la lisière de la clairière, ils perçurent là de multiples terriers où sortaient de petits renardeaux qui courraient vers eux à travers de minuscules valons encerclant leur place comme pour les accueillir. Kurama vit du coin de l'œil dans l'obscurité des trous dans l'arrière plan de multiples regards fissurés qui l'observaient intensément lui et son compagnon demeurant figés devant un tel spectacle.

Lorsque Kurama baissa ses yeux vers Kuji, il releva le trouble intérieur de son frère juré à ses babines se retroussant, où il regrettait amèrement ses propres renardeaux. Sa situation lui rappela étrangement la sienne qu'il avait vécu dans la ville de Faris où il connut Lina, et où la vision d'autres enfants venant à lui lui avaient rappelé comment Naruto avait été... Ce qui le plongea également dans une méditation profonde en même temps que le renard à côté de lui...

Les murmures autour d'eux ressemblants à ceux de bambins les entourèrent autant qu'ils les sonnèrent par les renardeaux les tournant autour en faisant des galipettes et des grimaces d'où leur museau pendaient à tous des langues pleine de salive qui se posèrent sur les nouveaux venus.

« Alors, vous êtes nos invités ! », piailla un petit renard près de Kuji qui lui mordit un peu la patte antérieur droite.

« C'est la première fois que je vois un homme ! », s'en écria un autre aux pieds de Kurama en levant sa tête vers lui.

Un autre renard pointa une patte vers Kuji en témoignant aux autres renardeaux :

« Pourquoi est-il si petit alors qu'il est adulte, et pourquoi ne parle-t-il donc pas comme nous ? »

Leurs questions perdurèrent un bon moment et tombèrent telle une avalanche sur les deux compagnons qui découvrait un nouveau monde s'offrant à eux.

_Arrêtez... Arrêtez... _pensa-t-il continuellement en tournant des yeux affolés autour de lui et en crissant ses crocs constamment sur ce supplice qui s'imposait à lui contre son grès.

Kurama ressentit Kuji crier mentalement et continuellement tout au long des ébats des renardeaux autour d'eux dans leur esprit commun jusqu'à ce que Kuji craque en plaquant ses pattes sur ses oreilles.

**« Arrêtez ! »** mugit profondément Kuji en vociférant presque qui pour la première fois de sa courte mais dense vie de renard avait réussi à former un son compréhensible de sa gorge autre que ses grognements habituels.

Les renardeaux stoppèrent leurs jeux et leurs multiples interrogations et toisèrent avec crainte le renard rouge qui les fixait les yeux étrécis et presque humides par ses larmes éthérés d'affliction qui perlaient de ses yeux fissurés. Kurama compatissait profondément avec son actuelle peine.

_**Je ne supporte plus tout ces cris... Je ne supporte plus de les voir si joyeux alors que mes propres renardeaux sont morts et ont rejoins l'oubli... Je ne puis en supporter d'avantage...**_

Ses pensées haineuses rebondirent entre Kurama et Kuji les touchant tout les deux avec une intensité semblable à celle d'un projecteur braqué sur leurs yeux.

**« Dégagez ! Je ne veux plus vous voir ! »** leur hurla-t-il dessus, en complément de ses pensées haineuses contre cette euphorie l'entourant, tant qu'il sonna à la fois Kurama en le surprenant ainsi que les autres renardeaux déguerpissant terrifiés du renard rouge teigneux, qui crachotait toujours sur place, les yeux étrécis de rage et d'une angoisse inconnue. Les regards provenant des terriers dans le bas fond fermèrent résolument leurs paupières dans une profonde réprobation silencieuse où une cohorte de pensées semblaient s'imposer à la fois à Kurama et à Kuji.

« Il n'est pas d'ici... Il n'est pas comme nous... Il est étranger à nous... Pourquoi est-il venu ici... » Ces murmures résonnèrent incessamment dans l'âme du petit renard rouge. Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux en face de tout les renards avoisinants qui le regardaient à la fois avec incompréhension et rejet.

N'en supportant pas plus, Kuji s'enfuit avec frénésie dans la forêt, loin de cet endroit, loin des siens où il n'aurait plus à entendre leurs constantes réprimandes - autant qu'il se réprimandait à lui-même son comportement stupide et ce qu'il avait commis... Kurama ne chercha pas à le rattraper, comprenant son trouble intérieur... Lui, qui fut passé par une phase similaire dans le passé.

Kurama tournant la tête, il toisa désormais les renards cette fois adultes qui s'approchaient en prononçant simultanément une fois arrivés à sa porté :

« Laissons le seul, il mérite de méditer sur les actes qui l'a réalisés et sur sa vie passée pour pouvoir accepter l'épreuve que nous allons vous faire subir communément. »

Kurama les fixa intensément.

- Quelle épreuve ? Qu'avez-vous faire à mon frère et à moi ? Comment se fait-il que Kuji puisse parler maintenant alors que –

Il fut interrompu dans ses questions par un renard qui leva une patte vers lui à la façon dont aurait typiquement fait un humain.

« Chaque question obtiendra une réponse en son temps... Maintenant, il est important que vous voyez notre chef qui souhaite s'entretenir avec vous, Kurama, vous qui êtes l'ancien démon renard à neuf queues, l'antique Seigneur parmi les Seigneurs de notre espèce et notre Père à tous... »

Kurama écarquilla les yeux.

- Comment est-ce possible ? Comment est-ce possible que je n'ai jamais entendu parler de vous avant dans ma vie passée, et comment se fait-il que vous la connaissez d'ailleurs ? protesta vivement l'homme blond.

L'un des renard lui rétorqua calmement pour apaiser son émoi :

« Par ses pouvoirs qu'il a dégagés, lui, l'être Ultime façonné de toute pièce par le légendaire Sennin des Six Chemins, l'héritier de la volonté des Dieux, le Kyuubi a changé notre nature à tous par les fluctuations d'énergie qu'il a engendrées sur cette planète. Par ailleurs, par sa relation avec ses mêmes hôtes, nous nous sommes rapprochés de la nature humaine, ce qui nous a définitivement changé en nous rendant plus grands, plus forts, plus intelligents et également immortels... »

Les autres renard firent écho à la tirade des leurs dans une mélodieuse complainte tandis que Kurama regarda le sol les mains serrées.

« Je vois... alors même ici, même au sein de ma propre famille, _il _agit... » Il releva son regard vers les renards qui acquiescèrent à sa réponse discrète. « Et quand est-il de cette épreuve ? »

« Notre chef à tous, le plus ancien de nous tous vous renseignera la-dessus, suivez-nous encore... »

Les renards marchèrent en troupeaux vers la tanière la plus profonde et la plus immense de la prairie. Elle ressemblait d'avantage à une énorme grotte qu'à un terrier même, considéra Kurama au fond de lui.

« Est-ce lui ? », gronda une voix au fond de la caverne titanesque. De griffes énormes et noires remplies de terre transparurent à la lisière du champs de vision de l'homme blond. Celui-ci recula un peu en dévisageant les choses sombres se rapprochant de lui. D'entre les ombres, Kurama pouvait discerner une immense masse mauve se mouvoir. Celle-ci arriva finalement à porter de vue, et Kurama contempla un renard de quinze mètres de hauteur le toiser intensément de haut et de lui tenir ce langage :

« Ainsi donc, le voilà enfin parmi nous ! Après six mois d'attente, il nous est enfin parvenu ! L'homme, dont la présence même, a changé la structure de l'univers... »

Kurama leva son regard verticalement par rapport à lui pour regarder le museau de l'immense renard noir d'encre qui trônait devant lui.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » questionna l'homme blond soupçonneux. La monstruosité le fixa intensément de ses pupilles dilatées de la même couleur que sa fourrure.

« Mon nom est Meize, je suis le premier des renards ayant subi la transformation insufflé par le Kyuubi, soit ton autre toi dans cette dimension... Nous, les renards, sommes au courant, comme les autres animaux savants ayant été influencés par les autres bêtes à queues, que le tissu de l'univers à été fracturé par ta présence ici, puisque l'entité, que les humains appellent le 'Yondaime', a utilisé le rituel interdit du sceau des morts pour t'emmener ici. »

Kurama ricana dédaigneusement en se tenant la figure.

« Ainsi donc, je n'ai pas besoin même de me présenter... Vous, mes serviteurs, devez donc vous soumettre à moi et obéir à mes ordres ! » éclata Kurama en levant ses poings vers l'immense créature alors que celle-ci l'admonestait tranquillement : « Tu fais erreur Kurama... Nous ne rendons compte à personne, nous ; les Renards Spirituels...Pas même à notre ancien bienfaiteur... car nous sommes libres de toute obligation... Toutefois en t'admettant ici, nous avons pris le risque de briser le sortilège qui nous protège du monde extérieur... Mais en raison de notre reconnaissance envers le Kyuubi, nous avons communément accepté de t'amener ici pour te guérir de ta folie Kurama, la folie qui t'anime toi et ton compagnon ! »

Kurama leur cria en réponse divinement enragé et se transforma en démon.

« **Que savez-vous de nous !? Que savez-vous de ce qu'ils nous ont fait subir !? Eux les humains ! Je vais vous défier ici et maintenant et prendre le contrôle de cet endroit !** »

Le renard noir dressa en réponse l'une de ses énormes griffes pointée vers Kurama, et une aura noire entoura l'homme tout d'un coup le faisant sombrer dans mélange de cauchemars lié à ses pires angoisses. Kurama voyait en face de lui Lina qui périssait encore de ses mains, Naruto qui rejetait la faute sur lui pour être responsable de sa mort, et Kuji qui le rejetait également pareillement. Kurama se tint la tête et vociféra pendant que le renard continuait son discours en toisant le plafond qui s'offrait au dessus de lui.

« Ce qui a été divisé un jour devra être reformé... » Puis il baissa les yeux vers lui. « Tu es destiné à disparaître, Kurama, que tu le veuilles ou non... Chaque jour que tu passes, ton existence se délite peu à peu, jusqu'au jour où la fissure ayant fracturé notre univers se guérira d'elle même par ton irruption en ce temps et en ce lieu. Pour que cette réparation ce fasse au plus vite, nous Renards Spirituels, avons décidés de te purifier de tes crimes, et te purifier également de cette forme qui surmène ton corps et ton esprit. »

Kurama tomba dans une douce inconscience et son physique de démon se dissipa pour laisser place à l'humain qu'il était.

* * *

><p>Kurama hocha la tête encore à cet afflux de souvenir qui remontait à lui. Il était le soir déjà, et Konoha et la petite fille sur ses épaules avaient cet effet là sur lui. La jeune fille lui tambourinait et en tirant ses cheveux blonds comme il semblait parti dans un autre monde.<p>

« Oni-chan ! Oni-chan ! » s'écria constamment la jeune fille.

Kurama leva ses yeux vers elle en souriant apaisé de se retrouver avec elle.

« Qu'y a-t-il Naruto ? » dit-il faiblement en tenant l'une des petites mains de Naruto.

« Depuis tout à l'heure, je t'appelle pour te dire que j'ai faim ! Tu nous emmènes là bas ? »

Elle lui montra du doigt un stand de ramen. C'était Ichiraku ramen ; le seul stand qui l'accueillait en tant que cliente régulière alors que toutes les autres échoppes et restaurants lui refusaient leur entrée. Elle y allait quotidiennement le midi puisque ses repas étaient directement servis chez elle par les hommes masqués de son grand-père adoptif ; le Sandaime. Naruto supposa également que c'était grâce à lui que Kurama l'avait retrouvé puisqu'il portait lui-même l'uniforme des ANBU.

Ce stand réanima également de profonds souvenirs enfuis en Kurama, à l'époque, où il habitait encore dans son troisième hôte.

« Bien sûr Naruto, si tu le désires si ardemment, je ne vois nulle raison de refuser pareille demande. »

Il s'en alla alors dans une démarche sereine vers le stand où lorsqu'il arriva dedans en relevant le rideau et en posant Naruto à terre, celle-ci se précipita sur le propriétaire Teuchi du magasin qui l'accueillit dans ses bras en riant.

Kurama souriait à la vue de ce vieil homme qui même là, était toujours chaleureux avec Naruto comme il avait été dans la précédente dimension, comme sa fille Ayame qui jouait le rôle de serveuse.

« Teuchi, je te présente 'Oni-chan'! » témoigna-t-elle en montrant du doigt le mystérieux inconnu qui avait instauré par sa présence un silence respectueux. Naruto poursuivit son introduction : « Il vient d'arriver à Konoha ! Il est si fort ! Vous aurez dut le voir tout à l'heure quand il a affronté les grands méchants bonhommes me poursuivant ! Je suis sûr qui fait parti des soldats d'élite du vieil homme ! » Teuchi rigola à la mention de cet événement particulier dont il avait effectivement entendu parler ce midi.

« En effet, j'ai ouïe dire que vous avez vaincu avec aise une vingtaine de civils possédant des armes à main nues et ce en prenant soin de ne pas trop les amocher ? » Il convia un sourire amical à l'homme masqué. « En effet, c'est une prouesse que l'on entendra pendant longtemps parler à Konoha... » Puis il éclata de rire en se tenant la panse.

Kurama en réponse se gratta l'arrière de la tête, gêné, avant de remarquer que Ayame entoura ses bras autour de Naruto pour la chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille tout en battant des cils lascivement dans sa direction.

« Tu me le présentes Naruto ? Je t'en serai très reconnaissante... »

Naruto s'écarta des bras de la jeune adolescente avant de s'écrier vivement.

« Comme si j'allais te laisser voler mon Oni-chan ! Il est à moi et rien qu'à moi ! » Puis les deux filles rigolèrent en même temps si bien que Kurama sourit derrière son masque. Les trois autres se tinrent alors devant Kurama en ouvrant tous leurs bras larges vers lui à la grande confusion des autres clients qui les regardaient équivoques.

« Bienvenue à la maison ! » Lui saluèrent-ils en chœur.

Kurama ferma les yeux et rentra tranquillement dans le châle qui l'accueillait chaleureusement.

« Tadaïma... », prononça-t-il enfin.

Oui... Il était enfin rentré chez soi...

* * *

><p>Kakashi toujours avec sa longue-vue contemplait Kurama de loin s'intégrer et déguster ses ramens au stand. Il avait été vraiment surpris de voir comment l'inconnu se comportait avec Naruto et comment il réagissait à l'accueil de propriétaire du stand. Lui qui s'était attendu à qu'il commette du grabuge, il était d'autant plus étonné que ce Kurama ne soit stressé ou même perturbé d'être sous constante vigilance. On aurait même pensé qu'il était apaisé à ce moment...<p>

« Cet homme est vraiment un mystère... », soupira Kakashi sous son masque alors qu'il rangeait sa lunette terrestre en pointant trois doigts en l'air derrière lui qu'il fit agiter vers l'avant.

Des ombres autour de lui bougèrent alors singulièrement vers le stand.

* * *

><p>Kurama se tendit légèrement en sentant les forces spéciales de Konoha encercler l'échoppe mais il n'en prit cure et il prit dans sa main le bol de ramen que lui servait Ayame en lui dédicaçant toujours un sourire charmeur. Kurama ignora le filtre outrageux que lui faisait la jeune adolescente délurée et se consacra essentiellement à Naruto qui attendait son propre bol salivante déjà d'envie avec un ventre qui gargouillait énormément ainsi qu'une fourchette et un couteau dans chaque main.<p>

Kurama lui sourit avec splendeur derrière son masque et il fit signe à Naruto de venir vers lui. Elle rouspéta un moment toujours affamée et s'approcha vers l'homme blond qui l'attendait tranquillement sur son séant. Il la prit alors par surprise en la soulevant par la taille pour la mettre sur ses genoux entre ses bras en biais en portant dans une de ses mains des baguettes pleine de nouilles.

« Fait 'aaah' Naruto ! » lui ronronna-t-il délicieusement.

Naruto ouvrit grand la bouche en réponse et avala avec délectation les pâtes que lui faisait manger Kurama qui la regardait toujours d'ailleurs avec des yeux extrêmement doux, tellement qu'ils firent soupirer d'envie Ayame jalouse à ce moment de la jeune petite fille d'avoir l'intention d'un grand frère aussi dévoué.

- Ne sont-ils pas mignons ? témoigna Ayame en couchant sa tête sur le comptoir à côté de son père qui acquiesça également avec un sourire. Ayame leva son regard vers lui et lui cogna gentiment son bras.

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas fait un frère avec maman ? J'aurai pu moi aussi avoir un grand frère comme ça.

Le restaurateur toussa fortement embarrassé avant de rétorquer outragé :

- Quoi ? Tu veux que je fasse la même chose avec toi ? Tu me sembles un peu trop grande maintenant...

Sa réplique grivoise fit rougir Ayame jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux, et de loin, Kurama qui avait entendu cette échange rit de façon gargantuesque. Ce fut un rire qui provenait du fond de son être...

* * *

><p>Kurama se tenait, debout, les bras croisés sur une montagne au-dessus des nuages, où il observait tranquillement le paysage s'étalant à l'horizon. Le temps ne semblait avoir de prise en ce lieu où Kurama ne semblait avoir vieilli un jour depuis son arrivé. Kuji était allongé dans l'herbe rase à côté de lui en contemplant également l'azur ensemé de couches blanches. Ils apparaissaient trôner sur un panthéon divin tant que leur posture était sereine.<p>

Kurama portait une toge totalement blanche qui reluisait la lumière du soleil sur les arbustes aux alentours. Des oiseaux en partaient pour se poser sur les épaules de Kurama, affranchies de toute tension. Lui et le renard semblaient définitivement apaisés dans cet espace clos et extraordinaire qu'était cet Eden peu commun.

« Que fais-tu mon frère? Pourquoi ne nous rejoins-tu pas moi et les miens ? », bailla le renard, se réveillant paresseusement de sa somnolence.

Kurama détourna ses yeux vers lui.

Le renard rouge, son compagnon avait considérablement grandi durant toute l'année qu'ils avaient passé ensemble ici. De quarante centimètres, il était passé à un mètre cinquante de hauteur, et ses muscles avaient regagné leur complète intégrité et force. Il n'avait étrangement plus besoin de se nourrir, comme si l'eau du fleuve qui se jetait dans cet espace était suffisant pour satisfaire ses besoins énergétiques. Il avait, comme Kurama, été passé par des phases de purifications imposées par les autres renards, et l'impact de l'environnement sur lui se ressentait progressivement sur son corps qui n'arrêtait de grandir exponentiellement, de même que leurs deux esprits qui mûrissaient de la même manière grâce à la sagesse ancestrale prodiguée par leurs hôtes, les Renards Spirituels.

Les yeux de Kurama brillèrent alors d'une étincelle singulière :

« Je ne sais pas Kuji, je sens qu'il me manque comme quelque chose, quelque chose d'important... »

« Tu te mets toujours ici à contempler oisivement l'horizon, comme si tu espérais que quelque chose advienne, tout en sachant pertinemment que tu n'as rien à attendre d'autre ici, autre qu'une paix certaine... », répondit son partenaire en toisant le ciel rougie par les rayons irisés du soleil couchant.

Kuji convia un regard intense à son partenaire.

« Justement Kuji, la vie qu'on avait me manque... Je sens que mes journées s'écoulent ici comme l'eau d'un long fleuve tranquille, chose qui ne me convient pas, ou du moins qui ne me convient plus... »

Le renard rouge bailla encore une fois avant de reposer son regard sur la terre en bas d'eux où d'ici, ils pouvaient presque voir les villages cachés des ninjas qui semblaient figer dans un temps infini.

« Et que veux-tu alors ? Retourner sur cette terre amère pleine de guerres et d'atrocités et s'exclure d'un monde qui ne connaît de trouble ? »

Kurama décroisa soudainement ses bras :

« Précisément... » sourit-il mystérieusement à Kuji qui écarquilla les yeux...

* * *

><p>Lorsque Kurama arrêta de rire, rire où des larmes avaient perlé en rappel de ce souvenir, il pensa à ce qui l'avait amené à effectuer un tel choix qui avait été de retourner sur terre en dehors du pays des Renards Spirituel. Il avait désiré réintégrer la race qui l'avait auparavant rejeté, et se racheter des erreurs du passé.<p>

Kuji l'avait suivi également dans son périple où il avait descendu les montages de Kumo pour aller en campagne où sur la route, il avait repris de l'exercice avec son renard à côté de lui qui l'accompagnait toujours autant. Ils parcoururent des dizaines et des milliers de lieux en courant gaiement sur les routes, sur les valons, dans la forêt, ou même dans les marécages en ayant traversé tout le continent. Inséparables ils avaient été jusqu'à que Kurama rejoignent certains villages humains pour commencer son étude où...

« Oni-chan... » La voix nasillarde de Naruto le réveilla encore dans sa somnolente torpeur où il s'était arrêté un moment à mi-chemin de la nourrir où Naruto avait déjà englouti la moitié du bol en son absence en prenant les baguettes de ses mains.

« Comment feras-tu pour manger avec le masque sur toi ? »

L'homme blond qui avait prévu tout les imprévus lui rétorqua immédiatement.

« Appuie sur le bouton droit sur mon cœur. »

Alors, Naruto remplit sa mission même si cela aurait dut lui coûter la vie; elle poussa le fameux bouton dorée. Le masque de Kurama s'ouvrit au niveau de son menton en lui révélant ainsi sa bouche.

« Ouah ! C'est génial ! Tu peux m'en faire un comme le tien, Oni-chan ?! »

Kurama éclata de rire encore une fois.

« Certes ! Je suis un génie ! », attesta-t-il avec un clin d'œil derrière son masque dans la direction Naruto.

Kurama après avoir discuté agréablement avec Teuchi et Ayame se fit guider avec Naruto jusqu'à son lotissement attitré. Sur le chemin, il remarquait qu'ils étaient toujours suivis par les ninjas de Konoha qui rodaient entre les allées pour observer chacun de ses mouvements.

Il pressa le pas à Naruto et ils débouchèrent dans un quartier résidentiel où Naruto requit étrangement à Kurama de fermer les yeux. Celui-ci surpris d'une telle demande se laissa guider par la petite fille qui l'emmena devant son appartement où à la porte, elle inséra la clé dans la serrure pour la déverrouiller.

Ils entrèrent tout deux dans le vestibule et elle lui donna alors la permission d'ouvrir ses paupières. Elle ne fut pas surprise par sa réaction, puisqu'il se figea momentanément comme impressionné devant le spectacle.

Le logis était composé de quatre pièces, un salon, deux chambres, et une salle de bain. En tout et pour tout, le logement avait soixante mètres carrés de surface habitable. _C'est __bien __plus large que l'appartement que Naruto détenait,_ considéra Kurama _Le vieil homme doit avoir un faible pour les petites filles..._

« Alors ? » demanda fièrement Naruto en gonflant sa poitrine, « ça te plaît ? »

Le ton qu'afficha alors Kurama dans sa voix fut plutôt effacé : « Cela me rassure plutôt de voir que tu as été plutôt bien traitée pendant mon absence... »

Naruto acquiesça avec un sourire, et lui questionna enfin curieuse.

« Maintenant que nous sommes seuls, pourquoi n'enlèves-tu pas ton masque ? »

Kurama leva une main tranquillisante : « Attend cinq minutes ! »

Kurama posa son sac sur le sol, et en sortit de l'encre, un pinceau, et des rouleaux. Il plaça les papiers sur les six façades de chaque pièce et retourna au salon. Il mordit son doigt, laissant quelques gouttes de sang s'imprégner dans l'encre.

Naruto observait éblouie par la scène qui se déroulait en face d'elle. Elle vit Kurama tracer quelques formes en l'air avec sa brosse et l'encre alla étrangement mais directement dans chaque papier entreposé sur les parois des murs. Les sigles qui s'envolèrent en l'air se déroulèrent dans une valsanse rythmé par les doigts de Kurama qui jouaient un orchestre éthérée.

Kurama mugit alors profondément en joignant les mains une fois que tout les sigles eurent atteint leur place consacrée.

« Fuinjutsu : Sceau de Sécurité Bien-aisance ! »

Il relâcha son chakra d'un bleu pur qui avait pulsé autour de son corps, et qui se répandit dans toute les salles dans une toile de saphir éclatant qui s'intégra aux sigles qui brillaient d'un vif éclat. Les sceaux scintillèrent quelques instants qu'ils ne s'éteignent définitivement et qu'ils continuent à pulser faiblement.

Kurama soupira enfin, défit son masque et sa cape, puis enleva ses gants en les posant dans un coin du salon avant de sourire chaleureusement à Naruto qui était encore sous le choc :

« Qu'est-ce que ça fait ? » quémanda-t-elle abasourdie.

Kurama lui répondit d'une voix fière et certaine :

« Cela empêche que l'on t'espionne dans dans ton appartement. La signature de ton chakra est indétectable. »

_Qu'est-ce que le chakra ? _se demanda intérieurement Naruto en fixant son frère avec de grands yeux que Kurama prit pour une franche admiration alors qu'il continua son explication amusé : « Le bruit que tu fais est de plus assourdi à l'extérieur. »

Kurama poussa un hurlement sauvage qui fit trembler la maison, mais là où Naruto qui aurait chantonné légèrement aurait reçu des réponses courroucés ne fut ici répondu que par un silence respectueux. Naruto ouvrit grand la bouche ébahie et Kurama lança alors une petite pierre avec force qui rebondit sur une fente de la salle.

« Les fenêtres deviennent tintées et blindées, l'odeur que tu émets de ton appartement est perçu inodore. »

Naruto entendit un pet résonnant provenant de Kurama et écarquilla les yeux en portant instinctivement ses mains devant son nez mais elle sourit béatement puis gloussa lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'effectivement, seul un doux parfum s'en dégagé, ce qui fit éclater de rire Kurama avant qu'il ne continua :

« De plus, la qualité de l'air est maximale car elle est en permanence renouvelée par les sceaux. La température est fixe à 22° Celsius dans les pièces (excepté le réfrigérateur) quelque soit le temps. »

Naruto qui commençait à avoir chaud et défit également son pull comme l'avait fait Kurama.

« Les murs sont plus solides et peuvent subir plus de dommages des désastres naturelles. La saleté, la poussière, et la moisissure sont automatiquement nettoyées. » Il ouvrit le frigo et montra à Naruto que le vert qu'elle ne savait comment se débarrasser s'enlevait progressivement à l'œil nu de la cage à froid et Naruto ronronna déjà de plaisir en pensant au ménage qu'elle n'aurait plus à faire. Kurama referma le réfrigérateur et posa la main sur un des sceaux pour vérifier s'ils étaient bien tous en place puis rajouta avec un mystérieux sourire. « La durée de ce sceau est relativement longue, après un mois, celui-ci perd de son efficacité. »

_Et j'espère juste que les ANBU ne vont pas débarquer maintenant qu'ils ne peuvent plus nous épier,_ pensa Kurama après coup en jetant un oeil à la fenêtre où les ombres au dehors devinrent agitées tout d'un coup. Son mutisme pensif prit fin lorsque Naruto lui tapota interrogativement le flanc.

« Pourquoi as-tu posé ces rouleaux sur les murs si tu pouvais dessiner les symboles de ton sceau en l'air. » demanda-t-elle avec de grands yeux bleus ce qui surprit Kurama par la notion déjà avancée pour comprendre comment fonctionner le Fuinjutsu à la base que Naruto semblait avoir d'innée. Sans doute le travail des gènes de ses parents supposa Kurama en musant :

« Les papiers sont imprégnés de la signature de mon chakra, ils agissent tels des radars pour moi. Je pense que je peux en effet dessiner ce sceau sans supports mais il faudrait répéter la même opération pour le nombre de sceaux que je dois faire, alors le processus serait plus long...»

Naruto ne comprit pas un mot de son explication et lança à Kurama un regard équivoque ce qui lui fit soupirer en se disant qu'elle était de toute façon encore bien jeune pour comprendre de telles notions qu'il avait mis deux années entières à assimiler malgré la connaissance qu'avait déjà obtenue Naruto dans la dimension d'origine concernant les sceaux de son père.

Il hocha la tête en concluant un « N'y pense plus. »

Il décida soudainement qu'il était temps de prendre un bain, et il ordonna à Naruto de se déshabiller. Lorsqu'elle enleva son T-shirt, le sceau qui hébergeait le Kyuubi était bien visible sur son estomac.

Kurama la fixa peiné. Ses bouts de doigts touchèrent délicatement son ventre, passant sur les lignes du sceau. Naruto était inquiète du regard soucieux de Kurama du fait qu'elle pouvait peut-être avoir une maladie congénitale jusqu'à ce que son frère utilise ses doigts pour la chatouiller en reprenant une mine conviviale ce qui la fit éclater de rire sourdement et la fit répliquer avec des poings et pieds où Kurama en fuyant invita Naruto à le rejoindre dans la salle de bain dans laquelle elle se jeta dans l'eau moussante déjà préparée mystérieusement dans la baignoire.

Après des débattements continus où ils s'éclaboussèrent mutuellement, Naruto s'inséra finalement en faisant des bulles entre les jambes de Kurama qui s'assagit quant à lui, lui et son corps tendu dans la cuve. Il vit avec un sourire Naruto où l'eau chaude arrivait à la taille de sa gorge nager la brasse maladroitement vers lui mais son sourire se figea lorsque Naruto en aplatissant sa main créa ainsi un petit pistolet aqueux l'éclaboussant alors qu'elle lui conviait avec un rire perlé.

Faisant mine d'être dérangé d'être perturbé ainsi durant sa relaxation, il lui décocha une pichenette au nez, puis elle lui répondit encore une fois par de petits poings impuissants qui se cognèrent sur le torse puissant de Kurama. S'épuisant rapidement de ses vains efforts pour vaincre son frère à son propre jeux, Naruto se laissa alors aller dans l'eau, faisant la planche, faisant face au plafond.

Et ses yeux... ils devinrent alors subitement vides comme si elle avait perdu soudainement tout enthousiasme. Kurama eût tout d'un coup des sueurs froides, car il reconnaissait là non pas le regard d'une jeune petite fille joyeuse, de six ans, sans soucis, mais celui d'une personne ayant dans sa vie traverser bien des périls - des meurtrissures. Kurama savait que le village n'avait dut se montrer clément envers elle avant son arrivé ici, mais il n'avait point souvenance que le Naruto de sa dimension ait eu à son âge de pareils yeux livides d'émotion. Kurama posa inquiet sa main sur son épaule qui demeurait figée - et étrangement froide comme si le toucher de la mort l'avait poinçonné et que le bain avait été subitement gelé.

« Naruto ? » questionna-t-il troublé. Le fait qu'elle ne lui réponde pas alimenta d'avantage son inquiétude.

« Naruto ?! », l'interrogea-t-il encore, mais elle ne montra aucun signe de vie pas une fois de plus, demeurant sur place fixant le plafond avec des yeux morts. Kurama écarquilla alors ses propres yeux en se levant subitement de la baignoire et en éclaboussant de l'eau partout sur le parquet. Il saisit le petit corps inerte de Naruto qui demeurait statique à son contact.

« Naruto !? Naruto !? Réveille toi ! Réponds moi ! Réponds moi ! » répéta-t-il continuellement les larmes aux yeux. Pourquoi ne lui répondait-elle pas ? Pourquoi demeurait-elle sourdes à ses appels ?

Et l'écho de sa voix sembla réveiller de profonds souvenirs enfouis à la jeune fille, des souvenirs d'il y avait un an, et qui, dans ses yeux, berçait une lueur amer...

Kurama se pinça les lèvres. Ce n'était définitivement pas normal. Il décida d'employer les grands moyens et prit Naruto dans ses bras protecteurs et l'engloba de tout son corps, ses yeux flashèrent rouges au moment où il déposa un baiser sur le front de Naruto et qu'il pénétra dans son âme...

* * *

><p>Kurama se tenait dans la neige de Décembre. Il était nu dans cette représentation d'esprit, transi par le froid l'entourant. Il leva la tête vers le ciel où descendaient lentement les flocons givrés de l'hiver. Il huma la buée dense qui sortait de sa bouche et regarda partout autour de lui.<p>

Quel était ce souvenir ? Pourquoi ne se souvenait-il pas lui-même qu'une telle chose était arrivée à Naruto ? Où était-elle d'ailleurs ? Pourquoi ne la trouvait-il pas dans ce labyrinthe de blanc pur ? Pourquoi ne sentait-il pas sa pulsante et vibrante présence qu'elle lui avait tant démontrée ? Elle devait être là ! Pourquoi n'était-elle pas là !?

Kurama ferma alors les yeux en tentant de se calmer, puis réunit l'aura verte et tranquillisante de la Nature autour de lui pour percevoir au mieux son environnement. Il trouva alors une minuscule source de chaleur démunie et presque épuisée isolée dans la neige. De ses mains immatérielles, il saisit alors le petit corps de Naruto de cinq ans enfoui dans le gel. Ses lèvres étaient bleues, son petit corps commençait déjà à se raidir comme si la mort elle-même s'intégrait déjà dans ses entrailles...

Le pire, c'était qu'elle était dure comme l'acier à son toucher irréel.

« Naruto ! Naruto ! », lui cria-t-il comme pour essayer de la réveiller alors qu'elle demeurait sourde à ses paroles. Il ne pouvait rien y faire, cet événement était encré dans le socle des souvenirs cachés de Naruto, et il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de visualiser le même froid engourdissant qu'elle avait et de partager avec elle sa douleur.

Il s'agenouilla nu dans la neige en regardant impuissant le ciel face à ce moment du passé auquel il ne pouvait rien y changer. Comment s'était-elle donc retrouvée ici ? Pourquoi était-elle seule ici ?! Que faisait le Sandaime ?! Que faisait Kakashi ?! Que faisait Jiraiya ?! Que faisait donc Konoha pour lui faire subir un tel sort ?!

Il plaqua ses deux mains au sol et hurla de désespoir. Des larmes envahirent ses yeux et il se lamenta continuellement en fixant Naruto auquel il ne pouvait changer le destin.

« Je vous en supplie ! » murmura-t-il les traits convulsés. « Sauvez là ! Je vous en supplie... »

Une larme éphémère perla de ses yeux pour tomber dans la couche de neige englobant Naruto.

« Elle ne peut pas mourir... Elle ne peut mourir comme Lina... Je ne peux la laisser mourir ici... Tu ne peux me laisser seul Naruto ! Oh mon Dieu Naruto... Mon Dieu... Naruto...Que-t-ont-ils fait ?! Que-t-ont-ils donc fait ?! »

Il continua ainsi dans un temps semblant durer un éternité sans se souvenir que ce n'étaient que les images du passé - un passé révolu, un passé immuable, un passé inchangeable, un passé... Impitoyable...

Il s'effondra au sol sous le poids écrasant de sa culpabilité. Encore, il avait échoué. Encore, il avait laissé les êtres chers à son coeur souffrir. C'était sa condamnation... à lui.. de ne pouvoir les sauver...

Alors... Enfin... Il entendit des pas survenir derrière lui. Il se retourna à demi, et vit un grand homme aux cheveux blancs qui trônait dans se paysage dans sa veste vers de militaire. Il avait un masque noir qui lui ceignait le visage jusqu'au nez, et son œil droit était camouflé par un bandeau frontal transversal. C'était l'ancien sensei de Naruto, Le disciple de son père, l'homme lui ayant appris les rudiments du shinobi, un homme de légende, le Ninja Copieur ; Kakashi Hatake...

Celui-ci se rapprocha également lentement de Naruto et réagit comme ce Kurama avait précédemment réagi, sauf que lui était réel, et avait la capacité de secourir Naruto. Il la recouvra d'un vêtement chaud en la frottant frénétiquement dedans pour faire sortir le froid intérieur qui était sien et Kurama se sentait revivre par les émotions qu'il partageait avec Naruto. Il se sentait soulever, voler en l'air par cet homme digne qui enroula Naruto dans ses bras, où il l'y berça.

Une éternelle reconnaissance envahit Kurama une reconnaissance pour avoir sauver Naruto, une reconnaissance ultime qui ne connaissait de bornes. Il ferma les yeux, finalement, apaisé par une sereine paix intérieure, lui qui n'avait été l'instant d'avant qu'inquiétude et où son esprit n'avait été seulement qu'un chaos complet. Kurama posa alors une main sur l'épaule de l'homme qui commençait déjà à partir pour emmener à l'hôpital la jeune fille avant de murmurer distinctement :

« Merci Kakashi... À jamais... » Kurama s'envola comme la conscience de Naruto s'effilochait, mais il vit Kakashi se retourner vers lui au dernier moment, comme s'il l'avait senti, avant qu'il ne s'en aille...

* * *

><p>Lorsque Kurama ouvrit les yeux, des larmes perlaient de son visage. Le corps de Naruto redevint chaud dans son étreinte, et il sentit alors remuer lentement avant de l'entendre chuchoter finalement :<p>

« Oni-chan... », prononça-t-elle enfin en levant son regard vers son visage plein de larmes. « Pourquoi pleures-tu ? »

Il essuya ses pleurs avec le dos de sa main et lui répondit attristé en lui confiant son plus étincelant sourire :

« Je pleure pour toi et pour ce que tu as traversé Naruto... Je pleure pour tout ce que tu as dut subir, et je m'excuse amèrement maintenant de n'avoir pu être présent plus tôt auprès de toi. » Il leva les yeux vers la porte, vers l'extérieur, et pensa ardemment les yeux rouges, viciés : _**Car si j'avais su que ce village t'aurait**__** traité ainsi, jamais il n'aurait connu un jour de plus après mon arrivé **__**ici**_**. **

Sa colère s'évanouit comme la lueur dans ses yeux lorsqu'il sentit Naruto ronronner dans son embrassade et lui demander paisiblement :

« Tu resteras avec moi pour toujours, hein, Oni-chan ? Le promets-tu ? »

Il lui embrassa ses tendres cheveux blonds comme les blés avant de lui déclarer :

« Bien sûr que je le promets Naruto, et ce quoi qu'il advienne, nous resterons ensembles... » promulgua-t-il en rajoutant mentalement. _Et ce, aussi longtemps que possible..._

Ils demeurèrent immobiles ainsi ; les bras de Kurama entourant son corps et les réunissant très proches l'un de l'autre. Il sourit tristement en pensant que ce serait probablement difficile, non seulement à cause de ses plans, mais aussi en raison de son temps qui était compté, du fait de la prophétie qu'avait promulgué le chef des renards - considérant qu'il était également mortel.

Il la positionna alors en face de lui, et lui requit sérieusement en regardant les yeux encore embrumés de Naruto.

- Désires-tu te venger Naruto ? Désires-tu te venger de Konoha ? Ses yeux s'étrécirent alors de rage : « J'ai le pouvoir de te venger Naruto, j'ai le pouvoir de tout contrôler, le pouvoir de tout conquérir, le pouvoir de tout détruire ; un seul mot de toi, et je m'en vais de ce pas annihiler ce **village ! »** Sa voix à la fin contenait des relents obscurs, mais elle ne fit que le regarder sans comprendre. Kurama fulminait littéralement dans l'eau qui devint presque bouillante à son contact.

- Me venger pourquoi ? requit alors Naruto les yeux vides et Kurama écarquilla les yeux subitement alarmé en redevenant seulement le frère aimant qu'il était.

- Tu ne te souviens pas ?

Elle hocha la tête et répliqua d'une voix atone : « Me souvenir de quoi ? » Il la regarda éberlué et atterré. Comment avaient-ils pu oser manipuler ses souvenirs ?! Ils le paieraient pour ça !

La main de Kurama dans l'eau s'écartela sous la tension qu'il détenait, et il essaya de stopper son tremblement intempestif. La main de Naruto saisit la sienne et le calma de son trouble. Avec son autre main, elle saisit avec force le visage de Kurama en le regardant fermement dans les yeux. Comment ne pouvait-elle éprouver de haine à leur encontre ?Ils avaient manipulé ses souvenirs et les siens lorsqu'il était dans le corps de Naruto. C'était aussi la raison du comportement aussi jovial des deux Naruto, car leurs souvenirs ne remontaient qu'à leurs cinq ans, où tout leur malheur avait été effacé et en conséquence...

Naruto lui cria dessus : « Je ne sais pas de quoi tu veux parler mais je ne veux pas que tu fasses de mal à mon village, Kurama ! »

Son village ? Le village qui l'avait trahis ? Kurama n'en revenait pas, et ses lèvres vacillèrent intensément au regard dur qu'il lui retournait. C'était injuste, c'était ce village qui devait subir son courroux, pas lui ! Pourquoi devait-il tout subir ?!

Non... Il savait pourquoi... Car c'était son devoir et fardeau à porter - son destin... Et son destin à elle d'être inextricablement liée à ce village... Encore et toujours... désormais...

Destins qu'il voulait changer à jamais !

« **Donne moi au moi au moins une bonne raison pour laquelle je ne le ferai pas Naruto... **» mugit-il avec des crocs qui commençaient à s'élonger. Naruto le fixait toujours et l'admonesta certaine.

« Car ici, c'est chez moi, et si tu détruis ce qui est chez moi, tu me détruits par là même. »

Kurama lui tint fixement son regard durant un moment avant de finalement baisser les yeux, ne pouvant rivaliser avec celle qu'il tenait au delà tout, et en qui il n'avait que de l'amour. Un amour qui pouvait faire éteindre sa rage, un amour qui pouvait tout lui faire pardonner mais également le faire accomplir des actes dont lui-même n'avait idée. Un amour aliéné, unique en ce monde, sans égal et complètement dirigé vers une et unique personne... Naruto...

Il ferma les yeux.

« **Si tu me l'ordonnes Naruto, je m'exécuterai selon tes ordres... **»

Il rouvrit des rouges rouges, fissurés par le milieu. Il fixa alors Naruto qui le regardait tremblante à son tour, ne comprenant pas le ton dur soudain de Kurama, ainsi que son apparence qui changea peu à peu en celle d'un démon, avant qu'elle l'entende mugir rauquement : « **Ordonne le moi Naruto... Ordonne le moi de les épargner... Je veux l'entendre de ta bouche... **»

Sa voix résonna comme celle des souvenirs de Naruto, comme celle de ses plus vieux rêves, d'une voix tapis dans esprit qui semblait s'éveiller à l'appel de son frère : _**Qu'est-ce qu'être fort, Naruto ? Dis le moi, Naruto... _**Qu'est-ce qu'être fort ? **_Je veux l'entendre de ton âme...**_

C'était la seule, même et unique voix. Identique. Pareille. Semblable. Elles appartenaient à la même espèce - à des êtres qui avaient la même aura ; vive, pulsante, démoniaque... Leurs possesseurs détenaient les mêmes yeux intenses. Ils étaient de la même race, une race unique en ce monde... Ils n'obéissaient qu'à leur maître - car ils étaient des démons, des démons ayant contracté un pacte envers leur bienfaiteur, auquel seul à elle ils n'avaient à répondre...

Et de fait, Naruto leur répondit finalement au deux :

« Je t'ordonne solennellement, Kurama, de ne pas toucher aux miens ! »

Pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, elle dit son nom, car les noms sont pouvoir...

Il lui tint longtemps son regard durant lequel il sembla penser intensément. Il baissa alors ses yeux puis poussa alors un soupir normal, d'humain, tout comme il redevint humain dans son apparence, tant dans son comportement puis qu'il saisissait, peiné, la joue marquée de Naruto.

« Pour toi Naruto... Je te l'ai déjà dit... Je ferai tout... Et tu es la seule qui puisse m'ordonner sur mes actes... » _Et ce, tant que c'est dans ton intérêt... _rajouta Kurama mentalement en l'embrassant sur le front encore une fois. Il sourit au contact de sa bouche avec sa peau. « Je m'occuperai de tout à partir de maintenant, tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter de rien... »

Il la conforta encore dans ses bras et elle lui rendit son étreinte...

...

« Naruto... »

Elle cligna des yeux.

« Te souviens-tu de ce qu'il s'est passé avant tes cinq ans ? »

Elle hocha la tête et ceci conforta ses doutes amères lorsqu'elle lui répondit tout petite sur lui :

« Je me souviens juste de m'être fait adoptée par le Sandaime il y a neuf mois, et d'être depuis sous sa protection. »

Silence de Kurama...

« Ce n'est pas grave... Cela n'a plus d'importance désormais... », murmura-t-il gentiment en lui caressant très doucement son visage.

...

Après le bain, ils s'habillèrent en pyjamas. Kurama accompagna Naruto dans la chambre qui lui demanda de rester. Elle lui raconta qu'elle faisait toujours des cauchemars la nuit seule dans son lit, où des ombres l'assaillaient constamment, comme si elles désiraient toujours la blesser si elle se retrouver. Kurama ne faisait qu'acquiescer compréhensif.

Puis il décida de dormir avec elle dès ce soir.

Puisque c'était ce qui lui avait promis...

Elle s'endormit ainsi paisiblement pour la première fois de sa vie dans ses bras protecteurs...

Kurama ferma les yeux et réfléchit longuement...

_Non, elle m'a donné sa confiance, et je lui ai donné ma parole... Je me contenterai juste au plan... Le plan que j'ai réalisé avec Kuji..._

Il rouvrit les yeux, déterminé en regardant à l'extérieur puis fabriqua un clone de l'ombre tangible à côté du lit et se substitua avec celui-ci, pour qu'il la surveille pendant son absence. Kurama soupira et reprit son uniforme au complet, remit son masque de renard et prit la sortie de l'appartement en emportant son sac avec lui.

* * *

><p>A l'extérieur, Kurama reconnut deux signatures de chakra; Kakashi et Itachi. Dix ANBU sortirent des ombres autour de lui et le capitaine de l'escadron déambula vers lui.<p>

« Kurama, je suppose. », exprima le ANBU avec le masque de chien. Kurama le regarda longuement avant de répliquer.

« Exact. », répliqua-t-il très succinctement où il acquiesça en posant son sac à terre.

« Vous êtes sous arrestation pour tentative d'enlèvement de Naruto ayant 6 ans. »

Kurama leur jeta un regard équivoque.

« Ou plutôt prendre intérêt sur le jinchuuriki du Kyuubi ? », rétorqua-t-il apparemment diverti par l'influence de sa révélation sur eux puisque les ANBU devinrent tous tendus, et la tension dans l'air devint presque palpable en se demandant silencieusement les ANBU.

Comment pouvait-il connaître l'identité de l'hôte de la bête mythique du Kyuubi ?

« Quoi que vous dites, si vous tentez de résister, nous avons l'autorisation d'utiliser tout les moyens nécessaires pour vous soumettre et en cas de non rédition nous avons l'ordre de vous abattre. » annonça Kakashi mortellement sérieux.

_Comme si vous en avez la capacité... _pensa l'homme blond au les fusillant du regard à travers son masque.

Kurama leva les bras vers lui, ses paumes face au sol, dans la même attitude que le criminel qui se faisait arrêter. Les ANBU suspicieux se préparèrent eux-même pour une offensive. Kurama ferma les yeux avant de prononcer un instant plus tard définitivement.

« Allez, mettez vos menottes sur mes poignets, je veux retourner ici avant l'aube ! » Tout l'escadron de ANBU le regarda éberlué, totalement incrédule par son comportement.

Kakashi prit ses liens et lentement, marcha vers cet étrange homme. Il mit ses menottes sur les bras du conscrit, et les autres ANBU déposèrent sèchement et rapidement leur sceau de suppression de chakra sur tout son corps, cloisonnant son énergie intérieur dans l'enceinte de son esprit.

Kurama serra les dents à leur action. Le clone de l'ombre au coté de Naruto ne disparut pas car il avait placé un sceau spécial dessus. Les ANBU lui mirent un bandeau noir l'empêchant de voir, et il fut tenu à chaque bras par un ninja qui faisait en sorte qu'il ne dévie de la voie où ils voulaient l'emmener.

Ils s'en allèrent alors pour la tour du Hokage qui était au centre du village et qui était bien éloigné du quartier résidentielle situé en périphérie. Ils prirent vingt minutes environ pour atteindre leur objectif. Leur marche à travers la cité maintenant endormie avait semblé durer une éternité bien qu'ils étaient passé par plusieurs raccourcis synthétisés par des allées sombres et tortueuses. Des rats et d'autres animaux nocturnes les avaient contemplé pendant tout leur trajet avant de retourner dans leur tanière. Leur pas était vif et ne laissait nul bruit sur le sol poussiéreux. Ils entrèrent dans la tour centrale, grimpèrent les marches en califourchon et arrivèrent devant les bureaux du Sandaime où le dignitaire du village les attendait dans son office les bras croisés et assis sur son dossier.

Hiruzen Sarutobi regarda l'escadron intensément et surtout l'homme au centre étroitement ligoté.

- Enlevez son masque ! commanda durement le Sandaime.

Il voulait voir la face de l'homme qui avait causé une si vive réaction chez lui.

« Attendez, hokage-sama, s'il-vous-plait. » requit Kurama. « Pouvez-vous ordonner à vos ANBU exclus ceux avec les masques de chien et de belette de quitter les lieux, et d'activer le sceau du secret. Comme vous le voyez, je ne suis pas dangereux ici présent. Je souhaite juste conserver mon identité la moins connue possible... »

Hiruzen évalua la situation et estima la requête; le fait qu'il avait choisi Kakashi ne le surprenait pas outre mesure, mais pourquoi avait-il demander à Itachi de rester? Peut-être parce qu'il semble plus jeune et moins intimidant supposa le Sandaime et puis avec ses menottes et ses autres liens le circonvenant dans ses mouvements et retenant son chakra de se réguler, il ne serait une menace après tout aveuglé, et lui et deux de ses hommes seraient plus que suffisant pour subvenir à un tel individu handicapé de cette manière.

Le Sandaime ferma les yeux, inspira l'air dans ses poumons et relâcha un râle avant de prendre sa décision :

« Sortez ! » ordonna-t-il silencieusement à ses hommes agglomérés autour de lui.

« Mais, messire... » se plaignit l'un des membres de la RACINE. Le regard du vieil homme se posa sur lui et figea instantanément le soldat de l'ombre.

« Sortez immédiatement... » répéta sinistrement le Sandaime sur un ton qui ne laissait aucune réplique possible.

Les huit ANBU intéressés firent comme ils leur furent ordonnés puis regardèrent Kurama avec colère en s'en allant vers la porte.

Après qu'ils quittèrent la pièce, Kurama leva ses bras toujours liés vers son visage, avant d'enlever doucement son masque, son capuchon ainsi que le bandeau lui recouvrant les yeux.

À ce moment, Hiruzen retint un halètement. Kakashi avait bien raison, cet homme ressemblait vraiment à Minato...

- Qui êtes-vous donc ? interrogea Hiruzen à l'homme qui demeura silencieux alors qu'il regardait toujours intensément le vieil homme avant d'ouvrir la bouche :

- Je suis Kurama... J'ai dix-huit ans, mon nom de famille peut être Namikaze, comme je peux être un parent du Yondaime, son demi-frère plus exactement... Mon père m'a élevé seul et je n'ai jamais connu ma mère. Mon père m'a emmené dans une ville dans le pays de la Brume, là, où j'ai reçu mon bijuu à six ans, puis devins un jinchuuriki dès lors. Je ne suis pas autorisé à vous révéler quel bijuu j'héberge. J'ai appris les arts du shinobi dans le pays du désert ; Suna où j'y ai reçu l'instruction d'un jounin pendant douze ans. Vous pouvez demander à votre allier si vous le souhaitez, je suis plutôt célèbre là-bas. J'ai entendu dire que j'avais une nièce récemment. Alors je suis venu à Konoha contre les instructions de mon village pour la rencontrer, le dernier membre de ma famille vivant ; Naruto, à laquelle j'ai préféré dire que j'étais son frère direct plutôt qu'un lointain et obscur oncle.

Hiruzen fronça les sourcils. Malgré le fait que ce récit paraissait cohérent - surtout à l'air sincère de cet homme... le Sandaime ne pouvait se permettre de le croire sur parole. Il devait encore évaluer son honnêteté.

Il tourna autour de Kurama avec suspicion.

- Même s'il n'est pas impossible que le père de Minato ait effectivement accompli tel_ acte_, étant donné que Konoha n'a eu que peu de contact avec lui malgré la position de son fils, nous ne pouvons nous prononcer sur ce point de ce fait. De même, les rapports que j'ai reçu de mes hommes de comment vous vous êtes comporté avec Naruto peuvent également appuyer votre thèse, mais vous aurez pu toujours aussi jouer la comédie avec elle ce qui coupe cette possibilité de vous absoudre... De plus, je sens que vous ne me dites pas tout Kurama...

Celui-ci s'arrêta en face de lui, et l'homme blond dut baisser son visage pour regarder le vieillard.

- Si j'avais de mauvaises intentions, croyez-vous vraiment que j'aurais fait le numéro en plein centre du village qui a causé tant de rumeurs aujourd'hui, en protégeant d'autant plus 'l'enfant du démon' comme j'ai entendu tant de villageois le dire ?

Hiruzen le gifla par son impertinence.

- Ici, c'est moi qui pose les questions, vulgaire freluquet ! Votre position actuelle en tant que Jinchuuriki étranger ne permet aucun compromis avec Konoha et vos motifs peuvent être bien trop évidents pour nous, comme enlever Naruto dont je suppose aux mots que vous venez de prononcer que vous connaissez sa réelle identité, d'autant plus que votre comportement ce matin à l'entrée de Konoha a montré que vous avez en effet des choses à cacher !

Kurama dont la joue fut marquée par l'emprunte rejeta un regard sur le Sandaime dont les pupilles berçaient des braises et sa mâchoire serrée tant que ses phalanges blanchies montraient qu'il avait du mal à conserver son calme.

_M'énerver me desservira ici..._

Kurama récita intérieurement alors un mantra que lui avaient enseigné les renards pour renfermer sa forme démoniaque à l'intérieur de son corps. Il baissa les yeux face au vieillard au regard dur qui rajouta en plus.

« Qui plus est, je me suis fait informé par mes hommes que vous détenez une seconde personnalité. Il est vrai qu'en fonction de la réputation de cette identité seconde, votre histoire peut paraître plausible, je parle bien sûr du nom que vous avez emprunté, Joshua Calvert ! »

Kurama ferma les yeux pour ne pas montrer ce que représentait ce nom pour lui puisqu'il avait pris en mémoire de sa femme défunte.

« D'après le BingoBook de Kumo, vous avez eu des relations assez équivoques avec le Jinchuuriki du Nibi. Vous avez en Suna effectivement de nombreuses relations là-bas en tant que marchant influent, car vous possédez de nombreuses parts sur le marché en ayant le monopole des caravanes qui fluctuent entre nos deux contrées. De plus, votre révolte ayant résulté par un échec en Kiri contre le Mizukage actuel ayant a mystérieusement enlevé la mise à prix qu'il y avait sur votre tête peut nous faire interroger sur vos motivations. »

Kurama rouvrit des yeux vides vers le Sandaime.

- Je jure de n'avoir aucune ambition quelconque à ternir ce village... prononça-t-il calmement mais le Sandaime le toisa toujours aussi durement.

- Le problème, c'est que l'on est ici coincés dans une impasse, car on ne peut vous faire confiance jusqu'à que vous établissez votre innocence. Si vous n'avez aucune preuve de votre sincérité, vous rendrez visite de ce pas aux rats des cachots de Konoha ! le menaça le vieillard les yeux étrécis, faisant ainsi soupirer Kurama.

« Je vois... Passez moi le sac que vos hommes ont emmené ici. C'est ici que se situe la preuve que je n'ai aucune relation avec Kiri, vu c'est ça qui semble vous ennuyer autant. »

Soupçonneux, Hiruzen prit le sac et l'amena à Kurama qui l'ouvrit lentement.

« Pas d'entourloupe ! » prévint Hiruzen qui désirait voir quels trésors ce sac recelait, mais il ne vit après le 'zip' sourd que du vide.

- Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? s'écria-t-il en relevant la tête vers Kurama qui haussa les épaules, malgré ses menottes circonscrivant encore ses mains.

- Croyez-vous vraiment que je me promènerai en ayant sur moi des documents officiels pouvant menacer l'intégrité d'un village caché ? Vous me décevez fort, Sarutobi Hiruzen, supposé plus grand génie des Shinobis, si vous pensez ainsi...

Le Sandaime étrécit ses yeux au ton insultant de Kurama qui rajouta diplomatiquement :

« Mais en raison de votre grand âge, et de votre poste qui semble très demandeur d'énergie, je vais abréger ce rendez-vous en vous confiant le document montrant que les seules liaisons que je détiens sont avec Suna, votre allier, pour le rappeler à votre bon souvenir. »

Il plongea la main dans sac, et un rouleau de parchemin finement scellé d'un blason rouge vif apparut dans sa poigne.

Hiruzen écarquilla les yeux.

- Comment avez-vous fait ? questionna-t-il totalement abasourdi, comme il n'avait pas compris la manière dont était apparu l'objet en question, si bien que Kurama eût un léger sourire.

- Un ninja ainsi qu'un magicien jamais ne dévoile ses secrets, lui rétorqua-t-il à bon entendeur et le Sandaime sourit malgré lui, et malgré l'atmosphère qu'il avait essayé de lui imposer.

Au fond de lui, Hiruzen commençait vraiment à estimer cet homme qui semblait résister à toutes ses piques, et ses tentatives de l'énerver afin qu'il baisse sa garde et qu'il y glisse des informations le concernant. Kurama paraissait si charmeur, si charismatique que même le Sandaime ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'apprécier, bien qu'il devait absolument terminer son interrogatoire et faire fi de ses présents sentiments ; il ouvrit donc le parchemin pour y lire rapidement :

_« Moi, le Kazekage signe solennellement que le désigné Kurama Namikaze est un jounin du village caché de l'immense_ _mer des sables de Suna. »_

Hiruzen soupira en refermant le rouleau, car tout cet entretien ardu avait été inutile...

« Je crois que des excuses sont de mise, Hokage-sama... », remarqua narquoisement Kurama en se courbant _respectueusement_ vers le vieillard qui le toisait avec une gêne évidente.

« Moi, le Seigneur de la Feuille, Hiruzen Sarutobi, vous adresse ses plus plates excuses pour avoir douter de vous, Kurama Namikaze... », somma Hiruzen dans une voix contrite en courbant légèrement la tête à son tour.

Lorsque Kurama se redressa, il afficha un petit sourire mystérieux avant de répliquer amusé :

« Moi, Kurama Namikaze, accepte vos excuses... »

Et alors, il éclata de rire, un rire gargantuesque qui détendit définitivement l'atmosphère oppressante de cet entretien précédemment guindé. Le sourire de Hiruzen s'agrandit - ne devenant plus contrit, mais délibéré, dès lors.

« Je suppose que maintenant nous pouvons – », commença Hiruzen mais il fut tout d'un interrompu par Kurama qui leva une main subite vers lui.

« Quelqu'un de menaçant vient, il va arriver dans une minute. Si les ninjas de Iwagakure apprennent à mon propos, il me poursuivront jusqu'à la fin de ma vie et je ne puis je ne puis laisser ma réelle identité être connue. »

Kurama remit son masque et sa capuche en place rapidement et Hiruzen reconnut peu de temps après la signature de chakra approchante en grimaçant. _Danzo, ce fils de serpent, il n'a pas défait la RACINE, je comprend mieux pourquoi Kurama a demandé aux autres ANBU de nous laisser._ Il mit le rouleau que lui avait confié Kurama dans une des poches qu'offrait sa voluptueuse robe avant de se retourner vers ses deux autres personnes présentes et de les exhorter.

« L'identité de Kurama est un secret de rang SS ! mis à part moi, aucune personne ici présente ne peut révéler son identité ! »Il se retourna vers Kurama en le fixant intensément, puis lui souffla. « Pas même vous Kurama ! Pas même devant le conseil ! » Il marqua une pause et il les questionna sévèrement enfin : « Avez-vous tous saisi ?! »

Tous se répondirent : « Hai, sir », et tous se tournèrent vers la porte.

Danzo entra soudainement dans la salle telle une bourrasque. « Pourquoi le conseil n'a-t-il été informé de l'arrestation de cet individu ? » demanda Danzo à Hiruzen d'une voix sèche.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je dois me référer au conseil de la manière dont j'administre la sécurité de Konoha. » lui répliqua Hiruzen sur le même ton. C'était l'un des points sur lequel il débattait souvent avec les autres aînés du village. Ils tentaient toujours de s'approprier tout les miettes du pouvoir qu'il pouvait leur concéder. « En outre, tu peux seulement blâmer tes espions de n'en pas t'avoir informer plus tôt, Danzo ! »

Alors Hiruzen défit les menottes et les sceaux de suppressions de chakra sur Kurama qui soupira, soulagé et se massant les poignets.

« Pourquoi le libères-tu ? As-tu donc perdu l'esprit ?! Il est dangereux ! », clama Danzo en levant un poing vers Hiruzen qui ne renifla que de mépris.

« Dois-je donc me répéter ?! D'ailleurs, comme tu peux le voir, il ne semble pas être agressif. Je pense que tu sais à propos de son statut de jinchuuriki et tu es bien conscient des pouvoirs qu'ils leurs sont propres. » En voyant Danzo clignait des yeux, Hiruzen savait qu'il avait raison le concernant. « De plus, j'ai décrété que son identité doit demeurer secrète et il est libre de circuler où il le désire dans Konoha désormais. » Les joues de Danzo se serrèrent momentanément comme Kurama soupira intérieurement avec aise. Danzo saisit du coin de l'œil les épaules de son ennemi politique à venir s'affaisser.

Danzo dans sa rage cracha son mépris dans son souffle hargneux :

« J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais, vieux fou. Soit sûr néanmoins que le conseil sera informé de cette affaire, » menaça le vieillard aigri qui sortit de la pièce comme il en fut rentré. Le son de ses pas énervés se réverbèrent dans la salle où la tension diminua au minimum. Tous poussèrent un soupir de soulagement ; soulagés du départ du vieil aigle de guerre.

Hiruzen se retourna alors vers Kurama pour reprendre leur précédente discussion qu'ils avaient laissée telle quelle :

« Je suppose que nous pouvons maintenant discuter calmement. Veillez prendre le dossier en face de vous Kurama » Hiruzen pressa l'homme blond à s'asseoir alors qu'il prenait lui même la chaise de son dossier devant le bureau. Toute son apparence dure de tout à l'heure semblait avoir été effacée pour laisser placer à un vieil homme avenant qui ménageait toujours ses hommes et ses invités pour qu'ils se sentent le mieux à l'aise. Kurama qui avait relevé ce changement brusque dans l'attitude du vieil homme ne manqua pas d'arquer un sourcil interrogateur rétorqué par un sourire affable du vieil homme.

« Croyez-vous vraiment que je me comporte véritablement de cette manière avec tout mes invités aussi incongrus soient-il ? Vous me décevez beaucoup Kurama Namikaze si vous pensez de moi ainsi... »

Il lui renvoya amicalement la balle de tout à l'heure, ce qui fit tiquer Kurama. C'était ce vieil homme chaleureux que Kurama se rappelait avoir définitivement laissé à Konoha, le vieil homme qui avait toujours été tolérant envers Naruto et qui l'avait tant aidé dans sa vie passée, et qui l'aidait toujours dans celle-ci.

Hiruzen toussa grassement avant d'interpeller encore une fois Kurama :

« Nous pouvons maintenant en venir aux formalités de votre intégration dans notre village puisqu'il n'y a plus aucuns problèmes concernant vos motivations pour Konoha et Naruto. »

Hiruzen mit en ordre des piles de documents désordonnés face à l'homme blond maintenant qui apaisé de toute contrainte s'affala sur sa chaise fatigué de voir le Sandaime trier sa paperasse en face de lui.

Le remarquant, Hiruzen lui montra d'un sourire clément :

« Vous devez être certainement exténué d'avoir été dérangé si tard dans la soirée. Finissons ça au plus vite donc. »

Il transmit à Kurama une feuille où il devait y appliquer sa signature rapidement. Le contenu le troubla légèrement tant qu'il leva le papier vers Hiruzen en lui témoignant d'un regard confus.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est? »

Hiruzen eût un sourire gêné.

« Une sorte d'équivalent qui atteste de votre identité dans l'enceinte de Konoha. Celle-ci est donnée aux ninjas étrangers, ou aux diplomates délégués par les autres villages pour qu'ils puissent voguer dans notre cité sans soucis en leur accordant également le ronronna le vieil qui s'empressa de rajouter. En d'autres termes, ce document atteste que vous êtes un ninja associé de Konoha sans faire parti pour autant de sa ligne de commandement ce qui signifie que vous êtes libre des restrictions hiérarchiques que peuvent imposer les jounin de ce village ou même les ANBU sur vous. »

Kurama sourit mystérieusement comme si l'évocation d'une telle chose lui aurait paru absurde. Le Sandaime le remarqua et sourit à son tour tout en continuant :

« Vous avez d'autant plus la possibilité de quitter le village quand vous le désirez si vous nous annoncez votre départ à mon bureau ou à ma secrétaire, de même que la possibilité remplir les missions données par la branche de l'administration qui s'en occupe au sein même de Konoha vous permettant ainsi de bénéficier aussi d'une rémunération fiscale »

Son long discours assoupit encore plus Kurama qui bailla grandement en signant immédiatement le formulaire où il y appliqua le sceau propre des Namikaze. Hiruzen rangea le document dans un dossier qu'il mit de côté avant de poser les deux coudes sur son bureau et de faire fumer un peu la pipe qu'il avait l'habitude de mettre à la bouche pour se soulager de ses rhumatismes.

« Alors, Kurama... Je souhaite en savoir plus sur vous hors que ce que votre réputation raconte sur vous... Si cela ne vous dérange pas trop bien entendu ! »

Hiruzen regarda avec espoir vers Kurama qui soupira lasse avant de retirer son masque.

« Je pense pouvoir concéder cette petite extorsion pour cette nuit... », répliqua Kurama en se massant la tempe gauche où sa cicatrice le lançait durant les nuits où il se couchait tard. « Bien que je vais être bref en vous dévoilant ceci qui je pense sera suffisant pour calmer votre curiosité ce soir... »

Kurama se leva de son séant en s'étirant, se dirigea vers le centre la pièce puis se mordit le pouce avant de faire des signes incantatoires et de plaquer ses mains sur le sol ayant pour conséquence de faire apparaître des sceaux éphémères d'où résultèrent un imposante fumée, et un immense renard rouge qui atteignit le plafond de sa tête surgit du vide en amenant avec de lui de l'encens résultant de son invocation. Celui-ci jeta un regard contemplatif à ceux qui l'entouraient, qui se ragaillardirent en la présence d'un tel animal, qui de ses crocs, dans un grondement, fit trembler la pièce :

« Pourquoi m'as-tu invoqué en présence d'humains Kurama alors que tu ne me sembles te battre ? Le but de cette convocation est-elle de me provoquer, toi qui connais ma haine envers leur pitoyable espèce ? », cracha le renard en dardant un regard colérique vers Kurama qui ne fit que hausser les mains en signe de paix.

Alors, le renard renifla une odeur singulière dans pièce et posa sur le ANBU détenant le masque de belette un regard concentré de haine, ledit ANBU recula d'un pas craintif face à l'invocation qu'il savait capable pouvoir causer beaucoup de dégâts.

« Et un Uchiwa qui plus est ? », s'empressa de rajouter la créature cramoisie avant de de rabaisser son regard sur l'homme blond. « Es-tu devenu fou Kurama ? Ou est-ce la présence de tous ces humains autour de toi qui t'empêchent d'avoir une pensée claire, dans quel cas, je serai plus qu'heureux de les réduire en charpie avec mes griffes acérées ! »

Le renard drapé de rouge et singulier montra ses crocs élongés, ce qui fit blêmir le Sandaime sur place et faire le ANBU au masque de chien se tendre au combat - puisqu'il posa une main sur la poigne de son petit ninjato positionné à son dos.

Kurama surprit cependant les trois autres en caressant de sa paume le museau de la bête, qui semblait alors s'apaiser de ses pulsions meurtrières à son contact.

« Kuji, je suis parfaitement sein d'esprit, ou du moins, je dispose de la même sanité que tu as l'habitude d'observer chaque jour que nous partageons ensemble au quotidien de nos vies. »

Kuji le fixa intensément dans les yeux, et lui, ainsi que Kurama semblèrent s'échanger un muet accord, compte tenu du fait que le renard ferma les yeux tranquillement :

« Je vois... », prononça-t-il d'une voix gutturale. « Ta folie ne m'étonne plus à vrai dire, comme j'ai appris à m'en accommoder avec le temps, cher frère... »

Il convia un sourire pervers en rouvrant ses yeux rouges et fissurés aux trois autres ninjas qui demeuraient éberlués d'un tel échange surnaturel. « Je suppose que tu les as assez fait peur pour cette nuit, et que je peux partir désormais qu'ils te relâcheront rapidement au vu des fortes émotions prodiguées par ma présence ici. » Kuji se retourna vers l'homme blond et lui dressa un regard contemplatif. « Comme prévu, Kurama, tu me montreras la prochaine fois 'l'hôte' qui fait vibrer toutes ces vieilles mégères de notre univers particulier. » Le renard éclata de rire à la fin de sa tirade avant de disparaître dans une détonation retentissante, produite par un claquement de doigt de Kurama, qui tourna finalement son regard vers le Sandaime, muni d'un léger sourire :

« Alors Hokage-sama, est-ce donc plus qu'assez pour vous rassasier de votre curiosité ? »

La mine déconfite du Sandaime changea du tout au tout quand il éclata de rire à son tour, qu'il se leva, et qu'il donna une accolade bourrue à Kurama :

« Hahahaha ! Mon garçon, On peut dire que tu me plais, c'est certain ! Je peux d'or et déjà t'assurer que si tu n'étais pas un ninja de Suna mais bien un shinobi de Konoha, je rendrai ma coiffe immédiatement afin de la poser ici et maintenant sur ton crâne pour m'avoir causer une telle frayeur et pour m'avoir démontrer tant de ressources ! », annonça allègrement Hiruzen en faisant chambrer sur son bureau son chapeau en forme de toit. « Je regrette cependant qu'il soit déjà si tard et que nous ne pouvons célébrer la venue du beau-frère du Yondaime comme il se doit ! »

Le vieillard guilleret envoya un regard rempli d'espérance à Kurama, qui cette fois hocha la tête négativement.

« Je suis désolé, Hokage-sama, mais je souhaite rejoindre 'ma soeur' pour veiller sur elle, car cela fait des années que je languis en effet la présence d'être chers, et je souhaite maintenant m'en retourner parmi les miens. » Il témoigna un sourire convenant à Hiruzen Sarutobi qui acquiesça compréhensif. « Je suis sûr que nous aurons l'occasion plus tard de faire connaissance autour d'un bon verre. »

Le Sandaime se gaussa chaudement en échange.

« Dans ce cas, j'envoie de ce pied une lettre à mon disciple pour venir fêter ça, je suis certain qu'il sera aussi impatient que moi que de connaître ce qu'a vécu un parent de Minato. » Kurama tout d'un coup s'immobilisa comme transi de froid, et toute l'ambiance conviviale qui s'était établie s'éteignit d'un seul coup pour laisser place un silence oppressant auquel Kurama mit fin en soufflant presque essoufflé.

« Vous voulez dire Jiraiya ? », questionna-t-il en relevant un regard hagard à Hiruzen, qui se massa la barbe confus que l'évocation de son disciple puisser provoquer une telle réaction chez un homme qui avait jusque là démontré une sérénité à toute épreuve.

« Vous le connaissez ? », interrogea le Sandaime soucieux comme curieux. Kurama eût un sourire amer en fermant les yeux. _Oui... Mon corps se souvient de lui comme si je l'avais vu hier... Sa voix, son souffle, ses habitudes excentriques... Les leçons qu'il donnait à Naruto... Tout...Ainsi que ses espoirs concernant l'humanité en péril..._

Kurama se ressassa bon nombre de pensées conflictuelles envers le parrain de Naruto qui avait tant influencé sur la vie de hôte. Il lui avait toujours été reconnaissant après s'être réconcilié avec Naruto de l'avoir protéger contre l'organisation de l'ombre ayant tenté de l'abattre durant toute son existence. Kurama maintenant craignait de rencontrer en face de lui pareil homme. Avant de venir à Konoha, Kurama s'était déjà préparé psychologiquement à voir de vieilles connaissances de Naruto tels que le vieil homme ou même Kakashi, l'ancien sensei de Naruto et dans une moindre mesure Itachi, le frère du traître de son ami bien qu'il s'était attendu à ce qu'ils furent sans doute plus jeûnes, mais avoir l'opportunité de rencontrer l'ermite des crapauds était certainement une autre paire de manche...

« Je le connais seulement de rumeurs... », rétorqua enfin Kurama, après un moment de latence. Hiruzen remarqua bien que Kurama mentait évidement, mais il ne le releva pas considérant que c'était déjà la nuit, et qu'il se renseignerait de toute façon sur son disciple plus tard. Le vieil haussa les épaules pour faire disparaître le trouble qui s'était précédemment installé.

« Eh bien, disons que cela sera l'occasion pour vous de le connaître ! Je vous rends dorénavant la liberté maintenant, Kurama ! », rajouta Hiruzen en levant une main apaisante sur l'épaule encore tendue de Kurama qui s'effilocha à son contact. « Vous avez la permission de retourner au près de Naruto... »

Kurama lui rendit un regard reconnaissant puis répondit en se courbant une dernière fois :

« Merci, Hokage-sama, de votre magnanimité... »

Kurama se retourna, ramassa sur le bureau son masque, puis se dirigea vers la porte. Avant de saisir la poignée, il eût comme un vacillement et il se retourna encore une fois vers les trois autres.

« Ah oui... J'allais oublier... », déclara Kurama en battant des paupières, fatigué. Il considéra un moment Hiruzen : « Vous êtes en charge de la sécurité de Konoha n'est-ce pas ? »

Le vieil homme le regarda déconcerté, ce qui fit prôner un sourire sur le faciès du blond.

« Vous devez vraiment sérieusement penser à faire un rappel à l'ordre au portail de Konoha, le garde ne s'est même pas aperçu de mon Henge... »

Kurama gloussa alors en ayant un frisson et Hiruzen acquiesça redevable de ce rappel.

« Je m'assurerai qu'il soit démis de ses fonctions, » certifia le vieil homme avec un sourire en croc de boucher, faisant alors ricaner d'avantage Kurama qui lui fit un vague de sa main.

« À bientôt, donc, Hokage-sama... » Il se courba une dernière fois, puis fixa étrangement le ANBU avec le masque de belette. « ANBU... » Puis il remit son masque en prenant la sortie de la porte en la refermant délicatement derrière lui.

« Il est vraiment une énigme n'est-ce pas ? », commenta Kakashi après coup et les deux autres personnes présentes agréèrent sans alimenter plus son propos.

Hiruzen se retourna alors vers ses hommes directement placés sous sa tutelle.

« Je ne requiers plus vos services, Kakashi et Itachi. Vous êtes congédiés... », attesta le vieil homme en posant son arrière train sur son bureau tout en fumant sa pipe méditatif de l'entretien qu'il venait d'avoir.

Il rajouta alors pensif : « Et je vous serai également reconnaissant d'informer aux autres qu'ils sont libres de retourner chez eux après cette longue journée... »

Ses deux hommes acquiescèrent et sortir de la pièce en laissant le vieil seul avec sa pipe.

* * *

><p>Sur le chemin du retour, Kakashi accompagnait l'héritier des Uchiwa, la famille la plus réputée de Konoha jusqu'aux enceintes de sa maison mère étant donné qu'il était son aîné et qu'il était chargé de veiller sur lui parmi les ANBU comme il s'était assuré au près de la mère du jeune adolescent qu'il veillerait à son intégration dans les forces spéciales de Konoha.<p>

Itachi de son côté marchait devant en pensant constamment au dernier regard que lui avait lancé l'imposant homme blond qui semblait être une réminiscence de son enfance où Itachi accompagnait son père aux rendez-vous du conseil du village que le Yondaime avait présidé auparavant, à un temps où le démon renard à neuf queue n'avait pris d'assaut le village caché de la Feuille.

_Qui est-il vraiment ? Et que signifie ce dernier regard qu'il m'a lancé... Il semble me connaitre aux vus des propos de son invocation, mais comment est-ce possible puisque les dossiers concernant l'identité des ANBU sont hautement classifiés et jamais archivés... Et le fait qu'il m'ait laissé participé à cet entretien alors qu'il avait spécifié au Sandaime de congédier mise à part Kakashi tout les autres ANBU... Quel mystère qu'il me permette de connaître sa réelle identité, qui par rapport aux échanges qu'il a eu avec le Sandaime; il souhaite absolument la conserver inconnue... Qu'il puisse m'attribuer un tel pouvoir sur sa personne est vraiment étrange comme connaître la véritable identité d'un ninja confère toujours de l'ascendant pour le possesseur de l'information concernant sa cible..._

Alors, Itachi leva son regard sur Kakashi qui semblait absorbé à la lecture d'un livre à la reliure étrange et au contenu fortement explicite. Itachi soupira à la perversité trop marquée et trop exposée de son aîné. Il savait que son excentricité n'était en réalité qu'un subterfuge pour que ceux qui ne le connaissaient guère le sous-estiment de sa frivolité apparente, et auquel, il posa finalement une question pertinente.

« Que pensez-vous de ce Kurama, _Kakashi-sempai _? »

Kakashi se retourna alors lentement vers lui pour lui dévier son seul oeil gauche révélé, l'autre étant caché par son bandeau frontal. L'homme aux cheveux argentés toisa pensivement le génie des détenteurs du sharigan, avant de relever son visage vers le ciel illuminé par la lumière lunaire.

Les feuilles des arbres jaunâtres tombaient continuellement sur l'eau, où au dessus, se situait le petit pont de pierre qu'ils étaient en train de traverser. La lune miroitait sa pâle lueur dans l'onde plate du fluide qui s'enlisait tranquillement jusqu'à son point de chute.

« Kurama est un être mystérieux... Et son mystère lui-même le rend d'autant plus dangereux... Malgré mon envie de le connaître d'avantage, j'ai une certaine réticence à l'approcher depuis sa discussion avec le renard qu'il avait invoqué durant notre réunion. De toute façon, les chiens et les renards n'ont jamais fait bon ménage... »

Kakashi continua alors sa marche, ne renseignant pas vraiment plus Itachi sur ce que pensait réellement Kakashi de l'homme blond.

Ils continuèrent leur route ensemble jusqu'au quartier des Uchiwa où Fugaku, le père de Itachi récupéra son fils en toisant spécieusement le soldat d'élite du Sandaime.

« Merci de vous être déplacé... », lui accorda-t-il sur un ton où ne recelait nulle reconnaissance ; seulement un mépris éhonté pour l'homme ayant profité de sa relation avec un Uchiwa pour lui dérober son précieux trésor.

Kakashi regarda s'éloigner les deux membres les plus importants des Uchiwa les bras croisés et statique.

_Il faudra que je profite demain de mon créneau libre pour avoir un entretien avec Kurama... Il faut absolument que je me renseigne plus sur le beau-frère de mon maître..._

Kakashi fit alors un signe de sa main droite, et disparut dans un tourbillon de feuilles qui s'envola vers le firmament en produisant une magnifique hélicoïde éphémère se dissipant lascivement dans l'air - comme la présence de l'homme qui vagit dans l'éther.

* * *

><p>Kurama qui était rentré discrètement dans l'appartement de Naruto défit sa bagatelle avant d'avancer vers la chambre de la jeune fille où il entendit un murmure après qu'il bougea légèrement la porte.<p>

« Oni-chan... » Il craignit alors qu'elle ne s'était réveillée, mais elle n'avait seulement que parler dans son sommeil.

Kurama eût un sourire amer en l'observant de la porte à demi-close. Il n'avait jamais pensé en venant ici de s'imposer à elle en rentrant dans sa vie de manière si implacable et la liant à lui de manière si inextricable. Il n'avait jamais voulu à vrai dire la condamner ainsi à vivre avec lui pour le restant de ses jours, ou du moins avoir à jamais une influence sur elle, lui qui avait été si corrompu dans son ancienne vie, et dans celle-ci où il avait baigné dans le sang de toutes les personnes à qui il avait tenu cher comme sa femme décédée... Il avait également peur que sa mauvaise influence ou sa réputation auraient un impact trop important sur la vie de la jeune fille qu'il espérait ne pas faire sombrer dans l'apocalypse.

Il soupira sur ces sombres pensées, entra dans la pièce avant dissiper le clone de l'ombre et de s'assagir dans le lit à côté d'elle où il rapprocha la jeune fille pour la bercer définitivement et langoureusement dans ses bras protecteurs s'enroulant autour de son mince et minuscule corps à côté de lui.

« Oui, je le promets, je te protégerai toujours Naruto, j'en fais le serment ! », chuchota Kurama en prenant dans sa main une mèche de la petite fille endormie dont il embrassa la manne.

Lorsqu'il releva la tête vers la fenêtre où il contemplait l'astre lunaire, ses yeux étrécis s'embrasèrent d'une flamme qui scintilla en réponse à l'engagement qu'il venait de prendre envers elle.


	10. Evènements imprédictibles

**Chapitre 9 :**

**Événements imprédictibles.**

* * *

><p><em>« Minato, je suis enceinte ! » s'exclama la rousse à la deuxième semaine.<em>

_Le légendaire éclair jaune de Konoha parut éberlué par cette affirmation grotesque._

_« Quoi ?! » fut la seule réponse de l'homme blond pittoresque._

_Le renard ferma les yeux et pensa que les humains étaient bien stupides de se réjouir d'un phénomène aussi naturel._

_Celui-ci replongea apathique dans sa torpeur habituelle..._

* * *

><p>Quand Naruto se réveilla, elle sentit de délicieux arômes provenir du salon. Elle s'appâta vers la senteur, les yeux encore embrouillés et toujours dans son pyjamas, puis elle découvrit Kurama en train de préparer le petit déjeuné. Des toasts à l'odeur alléchante étaient déposés sur une poêle en train de cuire sur une plaque en fer. Il y avait déjà œufs brouillés, des tartines beurrées, et deux verres de jus d'orange disposés sur le comptoir et qui n'attendaient qu'à être dégustés, et ce n'était pas tout puisque Kurama était encore en train de cuisiner d'autres mets semblant tout aussi appétissants que les précédents.<p>

Naruto s'assit à sa place habituelle où devant elle se présentait son futur repas. Elle bavait d'envie à la vue de tels mets semblant si savoureux, surtout dans la disposition dans laquelle les avait arrangés Kurama. Celui-ci souriait gaiement en la voyant si enthousiaste à l'idée de goûter ce qu'il avait préparé pour elle, elle qui l'attendait déjà avec ses couverts en main, quémandant ardemment son repas en le fixant avec des yeux de chiot ravi. Il lui servit alors son petit déjeuné sur un plateau d'argent, qui avait reposé l'instant d'avant sur un pupitre collé à la fenêtre où des oiseaux aux duveteuses plumes blanches avaient piaillé précédemment.

Cette vision de rêve, de sérénité et de sûreté... C'était la première fois pour Naruto qu'elle mangeait un repas préparé uniquement pour elle avec autant d'amour. Elle qui n'avait auparavant mangé que des ramens instantanés, elle découvrait de nouveaux horizons, de nouvelles émotions avec son frère tout aussi récemment acquis. C'était cette merveilleuse découverte, gustative et affective, que Naruto avait toujours eu besoin afin de retrouver toute s a candeur de jeune fille, fait seulement possible avec sa rencontre avec Kurama, que même l'action du Sandaime sur son esprit n'avait pu pleinement revigorer. Toute la hargne qu'elle avait possédée en elle, toute la peine d'avoir été élevée dans un lieu qui l'avait été méprisée, tous parurent s'envoler instantanément comme un château de sable, pour qu'à la place réside dans son coeur, une place pleine de bonté et de bonheur, dédiée exclusivement à sa seule et unique personne.

D'ailleurs, après que Naruto se fut rassasiée de son plat, celle-ci se concentra d'avantage sur son frère qui l'avait tout le long regardé en souriant, avec son menton posé sur sa main. Elle vit qu'il portait, au lieu de sa combinaison en cuir, un T-shirt moulant ses pectoraux qui témoignait ; "Le Grand Renard" et qu'il portait également un pantalon noir ainsi que des sandales oranges à ses pieds nus. Ce qui la troublait énormément cependant ; c'était la présence de nombreux traits noirs qui lui cernaient les yeux de façon inquiétante.

- As-tu bien dormi hier Oni-chan ? lui demanda-t-elle anxieuse que son frère puisse porter un quelconque mal.

Celui-ci, toujours tête posée sur la table, lui répondit en lui pinçant le nez.

- Bien sûr gamine, pourquoi me sentirai-je mal ?

Voyant ses yeux qui fuyaient les siens, Naruto savait qu'il mentait. Elle lui fit donc une moue boudeuse en croisant ses bras et en regardant ailleurs ce qui eût l'effet escompté :

- Et moi qui ne voulais pas t'inquiéter... souffla-t-il douloureusement en posant une main douce sur la joue de la jeune fille afin qu'elle révolutionna encore son regard vers lui et qu'il puisse rajouter ; « Je ne suis juste pas habitué à dormir dans un lit et demande un petit temps d'adaptation encore à ce village, » admit-il avec un sourire confortant.

Naruto arrêta sa mine boudeuse et s'écarta de son siège pour aller s'asseoir sur les genoux de son frère et poser sa tête en ronronnant délicieusement sur sa force et confortable poitrine. Kurama lui caressa alors inconsciemment le visage et ses cheveux en regardant à l'extérieur, par la fenêtre, et ce, avec des yeux sombres.

_Kakashi... Jiraiya... Tous morts..._

Il hocha alors la tête pour dissiper ces pensées noires et profita du moment présent qu'il pouvait enfin désormais avec celle dont il avait tant langui la présence, soit Naruto. Il déposa alors un petit bisou sur sa joue ce qui la fit rougir furieusement et la fit utiliser ses petits poings qui tambourinèrent son torse de l'avoir ainsi embarrassé. Ceci fit rire aux éclats Kurama qui se protégea nonchalamment les paumes ouvertes qui réceptionnaient les petites mains tendues vers lui. Alors qu'il allait lui décochait une petite pichenette narquoise, une sonnette retentit soudainement.

Kurama détourna la tête et repéra une présence familière au plancher. Il dressa un sourire amer d'être dérangé durant ses jeux avec la petite fille auquel il lui tapota la tête avant de la reposer au sol et de se lever à son tour.

- Je vais voir qui c'est, reste ici Naruto... lui ordonna-t-il doucement mais promptement alors qu'elle le regardait avec de grands yeux bleus remplis de curiosité.

L'invité improviste se révéla être Kakashi qui attendait à la porte dans son uniforme formel de jounin, et qui fit d'ailleurs légèrement surpris que ce fut Kurama qui lui ouvrit la porte en ayant une mine dépitée.

Toutefois, un détail fit immédiatement irruption dans l'esprit de l'homme masqué ;

- Ne devrez-vous pas cacher votre visage ?

Un petit sourire apparut sur les fines lèvres gercées de Kurama.

- Salut Kakashi, comment va ? lui rétorqua Kurama comme s'il l'avait réellement vu hier alors que Kakashi pensait avoir sur suffisamment camouflé son aura pour qu'il ne puisse se faire reconnaître au premier regard. L'homme aux cheveux blanc lui répondit apathique sans paraître être désarçonné par ce premier échange l'ayant pris au dépourvu.

- Bonjour oui... Je vais bien... Pouvez-vous maintenant répondre à ma question ?

Son agacement se perçait si clairement que Kakashi fut obligé de rajouter après réflexion ; « S'il-vous-plait ? »

- Au plaisir, répliqua Kurama toujours avec un affable sourire en posant la main sur le pan de la porte. « Pour répondre à ta question, c'est justement parce que j'ai présumé que les voisins de Naruto ne lui rendraient probablement pas visite malgré la présence d'un inconnu chez elle alors la seule personne qui aurait pu venir était soit toi comme le Sandaime est très occupé et le ANBU portant le masque de belette mais le concernant... » Kurama hocha la tête ce qui interroger Kakashi intérieurement se reprenant très vite lorsque Kurama continua ; « ce n'est tout simplement pas son style... Mêmes si les membres de la racines viendraient, que diraient-ils de toute façon? Au maximum, ils pourraient crier sur les toits : "L'enfant du démon a maintenant un démon de frère !", et je pense que le conseil ignorerait ce genre de rumeur mal placée. » Kurama croisa ses bras semblant certain de son explication. Lorsque Kakashi fut sur le point d'argumenter, ils entendirent une voix aiguë provenir du salon.

« Oni-chan ! Qui est ce qui est à la porte pour que tu prennes autant de temps ! »

Un sourcil inquisiteur s'arqua au-dessus du seul oeil révélé de Kakashi.

- Oni... Chan ?

Kurama lui lança un clin d'œil et cria derrière lui en posant la main à proximité de sa bouche afin de faire porter sa voix ; « C'est un ami Naruto ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! retourna vers Kakashi en lui daignant un sourire mi-figue, mi-raisin puis répondit à sa précédente interjection :

- Comme vous avez sans doute pu le voir hier, je préfère que Naruto me considère plus comme un frère qu'un oncle distant ne partageant pas même la moitié de son sang... Il soupira. « Cela m'a été ainsi plus facile de mieux la connaître, et d'être plus proche d'elle si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. » Kurama réalisa de légère vagues de sa main droite comme pour appuyer son propos et Kakashi demeura de marbre. Gêné, Kurama tenta de dissiper le mal-être en posant une main amicale sur son épaule.

- Sinon, pourquoi nous visites-tu, _cher ami _?

Kakashi ne sut comment interpréter le ton qu'il prenait, mais il répliqua du pareil au même de façon guidé.

- Vous avez été appelé à la tour centrale ; le Sandaime désire vous transmettre votre nouveau visa et il a besoin pour ça de votre présence là-bas. Le conseil risque aussi de recueillir votre présence puisque Danzo les a déjà informé de votre arrivé à l'aube. Danzou sait par ailleurs que vous avez dormi dans l'appartement de Naruto et que vous avez été relâché librement de votre conférence avec le Sandaime même si vous étiez en état d'arrestation comme il sait définitivement la relation que vous partagez avec Naruto dont vous connaissez l'identité... Kakashi s'interrompit un moment en voyant Kurama acquiescer désormais sérieux en calquant un regard aussi sérieux que le sien.

Kakashi poursuivit ainsi : « La chose qui le perturbe le plus je pense est que vous êtes également un jinchuuriki, chose excessivement rare au sein d'une même famille, ce qui est d'autant plus une drôle de coïncidence pour deux parents ayant été pendant si longtemps éloignés. » Kakashi ne manqua de relever Kurama se mordiller la lèvre gauche avec ses dents _pointues_, de même que la légère teinte rougeâtre qui coloria ses orifices.

- Kakashi... sembla presque gronder l'homme blond, mais celui-ci perdit toute nervosité au contact d'une petite fille toute aussi blonde que lui qui le serra dans ses petits bras par son survêtement dans une tentative de le faire retourner dans le salon pour qu'ils puissent finir de déjeuner.

Kakashi fut fortement étonné de voir Naruto s'être si bien acclimatée à la présence de Kurama, sachant qu'elle avait connu bien des traumatismes à l'orphelinat - même si l'intervention de son grand-père adoptif en avait atténué les effets. Kakashi dut donner raison à la façon dont s'était approché Kurama d'elle. Il paraissait définitivement s'être fait accepté pleinement aux yeux de la jeune fille au vu du fait qu'ils se battaient juste devant lui par un jeu de nez pointus, avec Kurama agenouillé vers elle muni d'un grand sourire qu'elle partageait pareillement.

Kakashi eût un sourire attristé derrière son masque noir lui ceignant la face jusqu'au nez ; lui qui avait toujours espéré obtenir auparavant une dérogation pour obtenir la garde définitive de Naruto, il voyait désormais quelqu'un prendre la place qu'il avait tant désirée... Il était presque jaloux de Kurama à ce moment voyant qu'il partageait une telle intimité avec la fille de son maître. Kakashi soupira et posa une main sur l'épaule de Kurama qui se retourna à demi alors qu'il se faisait tirer les joues par Naruto et qu'il lui faisait de même.

- Je suis désolé de vous interrompre, musa l'homme au bandeau frontal lui défigurant le visage, mais nous devons partir au plus vite... Le rendez-vous est fixé à neuf heures et vous savez comment notre Hokage peut agir s'il est réellement mécontent de quelqu'un. Kakashi confia un regard si appuyé à Kurama pour appuyer sa thèse, qu'il ne se demandait lui-même si ce n'était l'effet de se propre jalousie qui le faisait montrer si insistant. Kurama acquiesça compréhensif à sa demande et tapota encore une fois la tête de Naruto avec un doux sourire auquel elle lui répondit :

- Vous allez-vous voir grand-Pa ? Je vous accompagne alors !

Au moment où elle allait se retourner chercher ses affaires et s'habiller convenablement, Kurama l'attrapa cependant par le vêtement recouvrant son échine et la retint en lui murmurant gentiment à l'oreille.

- Je suis désolé Naruto, mais ceci est une réunion entre grandes personnes, et tu devras attendre ici pendant mon absence qui ne devrait normalement être longue... Elle le regarda grandement déçue mais rigola rapidement comme il lui pinça le nez joueur. « Nous reprendrons notre petite "discussion" toute à l'heure. » lui confia-t-il avec un pouce levé et elle rétorqua en gloussant et entourant ses bras autour de la nuque de l'homme blond penché vers elle. Kurama se releva après l'avoir câliné une dernière fois puis dévisagea Kakashi du regard. Celui-ci put d'ailleurs y voir une étincelle attristée perlant entre ses pupilles bleutées.

- Néanmoins, j'ai également besoin de me préparer cinq minutes... Si vous pouvez désormais m'attendre cinq minutes, je vous en serai reconnaissant.

Kurama se courba révérencieusement vers l'homme aux cheveux blancs, et Naruto envoya un regard curieux vers lui à son tour. Kakashi se pinça les lèvres, il avait gâché toute la convivialité qui avait résidé précédemment entre lui et le beau-frère de son maître, l'un des seuls liens qui l'unissait encore à ce monde...

Kakashi sourit alors.

Cette fois, ce fut lui qui posa une main confortante sur l'épaule de Kurama, auquel l'homme blond écarquilla grandement les yeux face à un tel aveux d'amitié d'un homme qu'il savait toujours renfermé sur lui-même.

- Je peux même attendre dix minutes si _tu _le veux, je glisserai un mot au Sandaime que c'est moi qui ait tardé à vous prévenir.

Kurama lui convia un sourire étincelant puis acquiesça légèrement en retour.

- Merci Kakashi, je te revaudrai ça un jour... Puis il rajouta mentalement ; _surtout pour tout ce que tu as fait pour Naruto... Jamais je ne pourrais te le remercier assez..._

Alors, Kurama poussa un peu Naruto afin qu'il puisse refermer délicatement la porte derrière eux où Kakashi méditait intensément sur l'échange qu'il avait partagé avec cet homme.

A l'intérieur, Kurama réalisa un mudra et conjura rapidement deux clones de lui-même consistants qui émergèrent du vide dans une fumée éphémère. Il s'agenouilla encore une fois vers Naruto en posant ses mains sur ses épaules alors qu'elle le regardait avec admiration pour son vraisemblable tour de magie. Il paraissait désormais étrangement très sérieux comparé à toute à l'heure où il n'était qu'oisiveté.

« Naruto... Veux-tu devenir **forte ? **» Son regard parut s'embraser légèrement à cette mention étrange, une mention provenir du passé... Cette phrase résonna dans l'esprit de Naruto aussi distinctement qu'aurait sonnée une clochette à son oreille et elle se remémorera momentanément de quelques bribes de la courte rencontre qu'elle avait effectuée avec son être intérieur.

Naruto ferma les yeux longuement, puis avec une moue pensive, elle acquiesça sans savoir le pacte qu'elle réalisait envers son grand frère qui tremblait presque par ses mains la maintenant douloureusement.

- J'ai ton accord Naruto... J'espère que je ne te décevrai pas...

Il la prit soudainement dans ses bras, et la colla dans contre son torse dans une étouffante étreinte tant que Naruto poussa un cri de surprise angoissé. Elle sentit alors la main vibrante de son grand frère courir entre la manne de ses cheveux soyeux, de même qu'une de ses mèches dorées qu'il saisit entre ses doigts. Elle ne pouvait en revanche le regard ardant de détermination qu'il portait à son visage reposant sur son épaule.

_**Oui, je te rendrai plus forte, plus forte que ma Lumière, plus forte que tout le monde en ce monde, même plus fort que moi-même...**_

Il laissa échapper sa mèche blonde d'entre ses phalanges avec un frémissement et la positionna en face de lui en la fixant intensément de ses yeux rouges et fissurés.

_**Car tu le mérites... Car je ne souhaite que tu dépérisses comme lui, comme Naruto... Comme Lina... Et comme tout ceux dont je suis responsable de la mort... Et que tu puisses te débrouiller seule quand je serai parti**__..._ pensa-t-il avec regret alors qu'il lui caressa avec un mirobolant amour la joue. La flamme de ses yeux s'éteignit au bout de quelques instants avant qu'il dédicaça un clin d'oeil avec un ton beaucoup plus alléchant.

« Soit Naruto ! » s'écria-t-il en lui tapotant joyeusement son épaule. « Durant mon absence, tu vas faire une petite chose pour moi... » Elle le regarda avec de grands yeux expectative et prête à tout pour satisfaire son grand frère. « Je veux que tu suives mes consignes tout d'abord de n'ouvrir la porte à personne. » Il lui montra le double de la clé qu'il détenait. « Je peux entrer seul donc, tu n'auras pas besoin de n'ouvrir et puis... » Il lui convia un sourire charmeur. « Je souhaite que tu suives à la lettre ce que diront mes clones car ils t'enseigneront quelque chose qui sera la première étape pour devenir plus forte ! »

Elle cligna des yeux vers lui toujours attentive en étant sur la pointe des pieds.

Kurama ramena alors son sac posé contre la table à côté d'eux et il se tourna en arrière pour fouiller dedans. Il admonesta alors Naruto sur un ton semblant être extrêmement sérieux : « La première étape pour devenir plus forte... »

Laissant sa phrase en suspend, il se retourna vers elle, elle s'attendait à ce qui lui sorte une arme magique de son sac ou autre chose de fabuleux, mais elle fut énormément désappointée par sa surprise ; il n'avait dans ses mains qu'un vieux carnet non utilisé. « C'est de savoir lire et écrire ! » proclama-t-il comme s'il lui révélait la nouvelle du siècle.

Elle ne faisait que le regarder les yeux ronds avec une mine dépitée et il éclata de rire en réponse en se tapant les genoux. Elle tenta alors de l'atteindre à la tête de ses petits poings en réponse en croyant être victime d'une plaisanterie autant qu'il se plaignait sous ses coups en protestant pour une défense apparemment légitime : « Mais c'est vrai ! », « Aie ! » ,« Arrête ! ». Il lui saisit avec douceur sa poignée en lui dévoilant des yeux bleus reluisants une apparente mais au combien fausse innocence :

« Je t'assure que c'est la vérité ! » lui avoua-t-il enfin.

Elle lui lança un coup de poing dans le nez qui le fit tomber à terre, et elle s'enfuit vers sa chambre en colère et boudeuse.

Kurama regarda un moment pensivement le plafond toujours allongé au sol avec du sang coulant étrangement de son nez, comme si une telle petite frappe aurait pu le blesser réellement... Ce qui la fit d'une certaine manière... Il leva sa main en l'air auquel il lui fit faire d'étranges modulations comme la voix qui s'éleva de sa bouche dans un soupir.

« Tu as encore tellement de choses à apprendre Naruto... » Il ferma les yeux en s'asseyant sur son fessier et leva deux doigts à ses clones pour qu'il rentre dans la chambre de Naruto autant pour la surveiller que de lui enseigner les rudiments de base de la lecture... Il ne voulait pas de toute façon qu'elle sorte en douce de l'appartement car il connaissait l'esprit aventurier que possédait autrefois son hôte, et comme semblait aussi posséder la jeune fille tout au fond d'elle...

Il se leva enfin et s'habilla dans de la totale ; cape noire, sac, veste en cuir de jade, et sandales bleutés résistantes et malléables. Il sortit du logis où Kakashi l'attendait encore en lisant un livre portant des icônes inspirants bon nombre de scènes... Kurama le fixa confus et Kakashi referma instantanément le livre en le regardant innocemment en retour, ce qui fit pousser à Kurama un troisième soupir pour la même personne dans la même journée avant qu'il ne hoche la tête et qu'il ne murmure avec un mystérieux sourire.

« Allons-y... »

Les deux hommes firent simultanément un signe de leur main droite, puis disparurent dans un tourbillon de feuilles d'arbre, montantes vers le ciel bleu d'azur...

* * *

><p>Le Sandaime attendait les poings serrés derrière son dos en se mordant les lèvres, pensant que Kurama et Kakashi mettaient décidément bien du temps pour venir, et il espérait réellement qu'ils ne s'étaient attirés d'ennui.<p>

Il entendit alors derrière lui le vent souffler avec force, éparpillant sa paperasse partout sur le sol et sur les fenêtres. Le vieil homme se retourna devant eux en leur fixant d'un oeil sévère.

« Ça va, ça va! Je ne suis pas pointilleux sur le protocole au point que vous n'ayez besoin également de faire de telles cérémonies lorsque l'on est en tête à tête. » Ils se relevèrent et dénotèrent curieusement qu'aucun ANBU n'étaient étrangement là pour garder le Sandaime qui haussa les épaules comme s'il avait deviné leurs pensées.

- Comme si j'avais besoin qu'on me garde de toute façon... Je suis encore assez jeune pour me défendre !

La quinte de toux qui suivit sa tirade fière démentit toutefois ses paroles et les deux hommes lui envoyèrent le même regard compatissant. Le Sandaime poussa un hurlement de colère en remarquant les yeux d'apitoiement dirigées sur lui.

« C'est assez ! » Kurama et Kakashi s'échangèrent bizarrement un regard complice où tout deux sourirent, sourire qui devint contagieux également pour le Sandaime qui se demandait comment le fils du Croc Blanc de Konoha avait-il pu se familiariser si vite avec cet homme mystérieux... Hiruzen sentait qu'il n'avait pas eu tord concernant le charisme particulier qu'il dégageait...

Le Sandaime hocha la tête et retourna vers son siège à son bureau en présentant sur la table la nouvelle carte d'identité de Kurama qu'il lui confia.

- Voici votre visa ! J'espère que vous vous habituerez très vite à notre cité !

Kurama se courba respectueusement vers le vieil homme.

- Je vous remercie, Hokage-sama. Ceci est aussi mon vœux le plus cher, prononça-t-il avec ses cheveux d'ambre qui lui tombaient devant son masque.

Le Sandaime soupira alors.

- Je suis au regret de vous annoncer que j'ai de biens mauvaises nouvelles pour vous également, Kurama Namikaze...

L'homme blond se releva et pointa de curieux yeux vers le vieil homme qui continua.

- Danzo, l'individu qui a braillé hier dans mon office, a sollicité votre présence en face du conseil qui désire connaître votre vraie identité, l'informa-t-il en tapotant ses doigts sur la table. Les yeux de Kurama flashèrent rouges un court moment, puis il répondit peu après avec une question.

- Mon identité n'est-elle pas supposée être un secret de rang SS ?

Cette interrogation fit soupirer Hiruzen profondément.

- Si le conseil considère à l'unanimité que vous représentez un danger pour la sécurité de Konoha, ils ont le droit d'outrepasser mon précédent commandement.

Le ton qu'il employa alors fut sans appel. « Vous vous soumettrez aux sceaux de suppression de chakra durant la réunion. » Aux poings serrés et gantés de Kurama, Hiruzen savait que cela ne lui plaisait pas.

- Quand la session va-t-elle avoir lieue ? lui requit l'homme blond les yeux bridés.

- La réunion est à onze heures. Vous avez deux heures jusque là ! Vous êtes congédiés...

Kakashi et Kurama sortirent de la pièce sans demander leur reste.

* * *

><p>- Ainsi... J'avais vu juste, commenta Kakashi avec désinvolture, qu'allez-vous faire dorénavant ? Kurama serra ses mâchoires sous une vrombissante colère qui semblait le faire chatoyer sous une fine aura cramoisie lorsqu'il répondit sèchement.<p>

- Je ne sais pas ! Ce que je ne voulais absolument pas arriver vient tout juste de se réaliser! Je rencontrerai probablement le conseil, avoir une discussion virulente avec eux qui va sans doute dégénérer dans un conflit où j'enterrerai ce village cent pieds sous terre !

_Ce discours est tellement inhabituel de ce qu'on a vu de Kurama_, pensa Kakashi les yeux écarquillés devant un tel éclat.

Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Kurama.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ils ne vous sépareront pas de Naruto.

Kurama lui retourna un sourire amer

- Ouais, sûrement, témoigna-t-il avec une note grave en rajoutant intérieurement ; _Surement qu'il ne me sépareront d'elle alors que je viens tout juste de la revoir... J'en ai fait le serment._

Kakashi laissa Kurama retourner seul à l'appartement de Naruto comme l'homme blond lui avait explicitement requis en lui détournant un dernier regard étrange à travers son masque.

* * *

><p>Kurama entra rapidement dans l'appartement de Naruto, dissipa ses clones de l'ombres, et grimaça à la mémoire qui lui revenait d'eux. L'écriture de Naruto était vraiment mauvaise. Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance pensa-t-il avec un sourire, puisqu'il pourrait être avec elle pour l'aider à s'améliorer... Il se tint devant elle les bras croisés alors qu'elle sortait de la chambre joyeuse qu'il fusse enfin revenu.<p>

- Rassemble tes affaires, on quitte Konoha, proféra-t-il abrupt arrêtant momentanément dans sa course la jeune fille qui le fixa alors déboussolée.

- Pourquoi ? Pour aller où ?

Toutefois, le visage dur de Kurama ne concédait nulle réplique :

- Ne pose pas de questions inutiles, je suis plus grand que toi, plus fort que toi et plus sage que toi, donc je sais ce qui est bon pour toi. Il s'agenouilla en face de Naruto. Il lui souffla plus gentiment alors ; « ne t'inquiète pas, Naruto, je veillerai sur toi... »

Il se leva et produit deux clones de l'ombre dont un se changea en Naruto et qui avec son homologue se retirèrent du logis.

Une fois que Naruto eût terminé de recueillir ses possessions, elle posa la question ; « que fait-on maintenant ? »

Kurama croisa ses bras mystérieusement.

« On attend. »

* * *

><p>« Hokage-sama, l'homme que vous avez reçu une heure plus tôt a été signalé accompagné de Naruto aux portes du village, » signala un jounin au Sandaime qui, frustré, écrasa soudainement ses mains sur son bureau, causant ainsi tout les ANBU autour de lui sursauter.<p>

« Que tout les ANBU disponibles les poursuivent ! Ramenez les moi ! Ne faites pas de mal à Naruto mais vous êtes autorisés à tout utiliser contre l'homme ! C'est une mission de rang S. Allez ! Tout de suite ! » commanda Hiruzen en vociférant à ses hommes qui déguerpirent alors en vitesse.

Hiruzen se leva en colère, avant de se diriger vers la fenêtre, et de regarder son paisible village. _Pourquoi as-tu ait ça, Kurama?_ pensa-t-il en croisant et en décroisant les droits avec l'espoir que rien ne leur adviennent de grave - autant ses hommes, qu'à Naruto... et Kurama.

* * *

><p>Danzo fut satisfait des nouvelles rapportées par ses hommes. « Tu t'es amolli, vieil ami. »<p>

Ces événements allaient discréditer le Sandame et lui permettre de prendre plus d'influence plus tard.

* * *

><p>Quand Kurama ressentit que la majorité des ninja avaient quitté Konoha, et que ses clones furent assez loin devant, il annula les sceaux de l'appartement. Il tint la main de la Naruto et se dirigea vers la sortie de Konoha en prenant avec lui son visa.<p>

* * *

><p>Kakashi qui était resté avec Kurama bien plus que n'importe qui exclue par Naruto savait plus ou moins comment fonctionnait désormais l'esprit de Kurama qui préférait toujours éviter les obstacles inutiles ; au lieu de courir vers les deux clones de l'ombre, il resta à Konoha. Ses ninken invoqués sentirent soudainement deux nouvelles présences apparaître dans le village.<p>

Il se hâta alors de les rejoindre.

* * *

><p>Cinquante ANBU de haut niveaux encerclèrent les clones de l'ombre, puis demandèrent aux fugitifs de retourner paisiblement au village sans se battre. Le clone qui s'était transformé en Naruto sourit diaboliquement et leur fit une vague avec sa main avec de se dissiper dans une large explosion de fumée où après que la fumée se soit évaporée, les ANBU s'aperçurent finalement du stratagème de l'homme dont ils avaient seulement poursuivi ses leurs.<p>

« Nous avons été bernés ! », maudit le commandent des ANBU sur place.

* * *

><p>Quand Naruto et Kurama étaient à la lisière de la forêt qui embrassait Konoha, Kakashi les intercepta.<p>

- Vous n'irez pas plus loin ! rugit Kakashi avec ses ninken à ses cotés qui aboyaient vicieusement.

- Oni-chan, n'est-il pas notre ami ? demanda Naruto confusément.

- Il l'était, Naruto, mais mes dernières actions semblent le déplaire, répliqua tristement Kurama en hochant la tête. Kakashi releva quant à lui son serre-tête pour révéler son œil droit balafré avec trois tomoe tournant, et se positionna en posture de combat.

« N'est-ce pas un peu trop tard pour tenter d'évaluer mes capacités, sharigan no Kakashi ? » requit l'homme au masque de renard moqueur où toute trace de sa précédente camaraderie avait filée pour laisser place à un être sombre, taciturne ne révélant un sourire railleur que pour moquer ses adversaires osant le défier. Malgré ce, Kakashi siffla au travers l'ironie :

- N'ose surtout pas plaisanter sur ce point, je _ramènerai _Naruto là où elle appartient !

Naruto regardait entre les deux hommes ne sachant qui choisir avant que Kurama ne ricane silencieusement en se tenant la face puis répliqua presque en un mugissement provenant du fond de sa gorge :

- Où est-ce qu'elle appartient ?!

Son ton fut si hargneux qu'il donna des frayeurs à Naruto. « Je ne pense pas... Je pense qu'elle préfère plutôt être avec moi et m'appartenir. » Il saisit sèchement le bras de Naruto qui dans un cri d'angoisse et de surprise fut racolée sous le bras de Kurama, qui rajouta les dents serrés. « Le village de Konoha, de ce que j'en ai vu, n'a que rarement était clément envers Naruto. Même si elle ne me mérite pas... » murmura-t-il en la dévisageant tristement alors qu'elle levait la tête vers lui confuse, et ce, avant qu'il ne rebifurque des yeux étrécis vers Kakashi le fixant en retour. « Elle mérite encore moins d'être avec vous ! » termina-t-il les yeux flamboyants de rage.

Sur ces paroles, Kurama invoqua un clone de l'ombre de sa main libre, jetant Naruto avec son sac vers le clone qui en même temps lança son propre fardeau ailleurs, et réceptionna les deux récipients. Cet échange fut si rapide que Kakashi n'eut le temps de réagir.

« Oni-chan ! » cria Naruto déjà au loin emportée par le clone, loin de son cher frère auquel elle tendait la main. Kakashi s'accroupit bas au sol, ses yeux poursuivant Naruto qui semblait inlassablement s'éloigner d'eux avant qu'il ne se jeta lui-même à leur poursuite mais avant qu'il ne dépassa même n'était-ce qu'un mètre le vrai Kurama, son adversaire lui saisit l'épaule, enroula son corps autour et dans une culbute, le rejeta au sol avec force où Kakashi réalisa dans une roulade vive, et persifla hargneux Kurama qui portait un rictus, et qui tournoyait un kunai autour de son index.

« Ne devrais-tu pas me passer sur le corps avant de secourir la demoiselle en détresse, n'est-ce pas ? Kakashi ? » satirisa l'homme blond en le provoquant définitivement alors que Kakashi avait encore un pied à terre.

C'était mauvais, très mauvais, il était en face d'au moins un home du niveau de jounin si ce n'était plus et qui plus est détenait des talents inconnus, étant en outre un junchuuriki... Il savait qu'il n'avait que très peu de chance de gagner face à lui. Kakashi décida qu'il devait en finir rapidement alors il réalisa quelques signes de mains caractéristiques et vociféra :

« Raiton: Raikiri ! »

Avec sa main qui projetait des éclairs bleutés, il courut à tout allure vers Kurama dans un flou de vert et de bleu. Kurama ennuyé de sa prestation fit un pas sur le côté à la dernière minute causant Kakashi derrière lui emmené par son élan valdinguer sans le toucher. Kurama lança le kunai derrière son dos avec lequel il était en train de jouer, ce qui égratigna la joue de Kakashi en une plaie ouverte. Le jounin des forces spéciales dérapa dans un virage battant une cadence infernale, et il retourna dans l'autre sens en creusant une crevasse de sa main qui fulminait avec l'intensité du tonnerre. Celui-ci arrivé à portée de Kurama, il tendit sa main infusé de son éclair pourfendeur tout droit vers son coeur.

Au dernier moment, encore une fois, Kurama sauta alors en l'air, causant ainsi Kakashi le traverser une fois de plus sans le toucher. L'homme blond atterrit immédiatement juste derrière Kakashi qui était alors sur le point de le recharger dans l'autre sens. Kurama lui saisit son poignée en utilisant son affinité avec le vent pour défléchir les éclairs bleutés. Grâce à sa force herculéenne, il projeta Kakashi au loin, au travers de la clairière, le faisant ainsi s'écraser sur différents troncs qui s'écroulèrent sur le passage de l'homme aux cheveux d'argent. Celui-ci s'arrêta finalement, replié sur lui-même, sur le mur même de Konoha où il s'y était aplati comme une crêpe, recouvert de feuillages, de broussailles et de plaies.

Kakashi hocha la tête vigoureusement pour se remettre d'aplomb. En se remettant debout, laissant une crevasse dans la muraille de son passage, il grimaça amèrement car tout son corps transpirait abondamment. Celui-ci lui criait déjà douleur d'arrêter de se battre. Kakashi récita le mantra intérieur des ANBU pour se mettre en état de transe, bloquant ainsi l'afflux des messages nerveux intenses. Il estima en se massant les épaules qu'il serait sans doute courbaturé un mois après ce combat, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance car tout ce qui important actuellement était Naruto. Il fixa Kurama de loin qui l'attendait toujours les bras croisés, le sourcil arqué, ayant une attitude sciemment désinvolte malgré le combat difficile qui se profilait avec l'un des meilleurs élément du plus éminent des villages cachés...

_Oui, cela sera dur, très dur, je dois en finir rapidement avant d'épuiser mes réserves en chakra ! _jugea sarcastiquement Kakashi en foudroyant du regard l'homme blond indolent. D'un claquement de doigts, il ordonna à ses ninken de bondir au combat pour tenter de lui saisir ses bras et les jambes afin de causer autant de dommage qu'ils le pouvaient et de lui offrir une opportunité d'attaquer. Tout ce qu'ils réussirent à faire malheureusement fut de déchirer des bouts éparses de la cape de Kurama. L'homme blond paraissait dans leurs ébats être le vent lui-même tant il esquivait avec aise la totalité de leurs assauts. Il bondissait, sautait, voltigeait, et dansait littéralement au centre des chiens qu'il fouettait de ses mains magnifiquement agencées, comme si sur leur fourrure, il battait la mesure d'un orchestre irrégulier.

Kakashi savait que le temps était compté ; plus il attendait, et plus Naruto s'éloignait indéfiniment de Konoha, et voyant que ses invocations ne donnèrent pas plus de résultats, il se joignit à son tour dans la mêlée les poings levés. Toutefois, son entrée au combat fut aussi infructueuse que toutes les tentatives de ses chiens de saisir l'homme blond, car Kurama _était _réellementle zéphyr incarné dans toute sa grâce, sautant, évitant tout leurs attaques ; se jouant d'eux inlassablement.

Désirant d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute, Kakashi dégagea des poches de sa veste verte plusieurs rouleaux, d'où émergèrent, dans une fumée d'invocation, une multitude de shuriken, de kunai qu'il les lança vers Kurama. Sa cible bondit alors en l'air, pour atterrir l'instant suivant après un double salto arrière sur la haute branche d'un arbre presque déraciné.

D'en haut, Kurama toisa le Chien de Konoha avec mépris et l'appela : « Est-ce tout ce que tu es capable de faire Kakashi ?! Quelle déception ! Moi qui attendais bien plus de toi ! De fait, tu es malchanceux car la plupart de mes jutsu sont impossibles à copier. D'autant plus que si j'utilise mon youki, tu n'auras aucune chance de suivre le flux de mon chakra rendant ton sharigan d'autant plus complètement inutile ! »

Kakashi jura en retour en maugréant une insulte, puis sachant que son adversaire ne mentait pas aux prestations qu'il avait accomplis, il prit le conseil et abaissa son serre-tête, puis chargea vers Kurama qui se positionna en posture de combat. Toutefois, dans la seconde que prit leurs mutuelles actions, Bull, l'un des ninken noirs de Kakashi, spécialisé dans la Techniques des Crocs Furtifs, réussit à monter sur l'arbre de Kurama par derrière, et à se camoufler en embuscade. Celui-ci, lorsque Kurama recula d'un pas pour prendre appui, saisit de ses crocs l'une des jambes de l'homme blond, qui écarquilla alors les yeux surpris puisqu'il n'avait remarqué sa présence malgré ses sens aiguisés.

Kakashi profita de l'ouverture, maintenant que Kurama était immobilisé, pour rebondir emmené par son élan entre plusieurs arbres, où il y appliqua ses projections successives, ceux-ci s'effondrant à chaque atterrissages. Il valsa littéralement autour de Kurama grâce à ses multiples sauts aux trajectoires aléatoires, rendant ainsi ses mouvements insaisissables, même aux yeux du blond pourtant dûment taillé au combat. Au final, Kakashi se jeta sur lui sans que son adversaire n'ayant pu suivre les mouvements ne puisse répliquer :

Il lui rendit enfin la monnaie de sa pièce en lui décochant alors une série de coups foudroyants qui frappèrent de plein fouet le masque de renard qui se fissura en de multiples interstices émiettées. Kurama étourdi de cet assaut mortel, et qui avait mis les mains devant sa tête au premier abord par réflexe, décida de répliquer à Kakashi directement par un crochet du droit vers son visage, mais sa main ne rencontra qu'un pâté de boue qui neutralisa sa frappe. Ce Kakashi avait été un clone de terre qui lui avait encoché son bras dans une tenaille inlassable. De son autre main libre, Kurama tenta avec peine de l'enlever mais avant qu'il ne put réussir à s'en extraire, Kakashi apparut de la branche du dessus, le faisant recevoir son coup de pied dans la tempe, qui eut pour conséquence de le faire dégringoler de l'arbre.

Kurama se ramassa alors la tête la première au sol dans un énorme fracas. Cette fois, ce fut Kakashi en haut qui le toisa les bras croisés, fier de l'enchaînement qu'il venait d'accomplir. Seulement, il savait que ce n'était pas terminé, puisque ce n'était que le début de leur affrontement acharné lorsqu'il vit Kurama se relever, ne paraissant ni fatigué, ni blessé, contrairement à lui qui suait abondamment. Alors qu'il nettoya la sueur perlant de son front, il vit Kurama lever alors une main à son masque qui tombait en morceau, puis l'enlever sèchement de son emplacement actuel, ce qui révéla à la place un regard langoureux et sérieux dirigé vers lui. Kurama le regarda étrangement durant un long moment pour au final lui tendre une dernière main amie :

- Laisse moi partir Kakashi. Je ne veux pas t'affronter, et tu sais bien que tu ne fais pas le poids face à moi. Regarde comment tu es déjà sur le point de t'écrouler sur place. Crois-tu pouvoir grappiller un quelconque espoir de ces vains actes ?

- Jamais je ne vous laisserai emmener Naruto ! J'ai juré sur la tombe de mon maître et celle de sa _femme_ que _jamais _je n'abandonnerai plus Naruto à son sort !

Kurama hocha tristement la tête et souffla douloureusement :

- Tu ne l'abandonnes pas à son sort Kakashi... Tu te trompes lourdement... Tu confies juste sa garde à quelqu'un qui en est plus digne que toi...

- Et en quoi êtes-vous plus digne que quiconque autre de la protéger ?! rogna Kakashi en hurlant le poing levé.

Kurama sembla porter ses yeux vers le soleil se profilant à l'horizon avant de libérer un râle :

« Car personne d'autre que moi ne la comprend aussi bien que je la comprends moi...»

Oui, il le faisait pour Naruto ; sa Lumière... Et personne ne pouvait se mettre en travers de sa route.

Il serra son poing.

« Car personne d'autre que moi ne connait toutes les difficultés qu'elle va rencontrer... »

Oui... Il n'était pas encore trop tard pour la sauver...

Il leva son poing près de son visage.

« Car personne d'autre que moi n'est assez fort pour l'affronter... »

Oui... Pour tout les sacrifices qu'il avait accomplis jusqu'à maintenant, toutes les souffrances qu'il avait endurées, il ne pouvait la laisser à personne d'autre qu'à lui-même...

De son poing, perla un fluide rougeâtre, filtré sous la force de son étreinte en un petit filet cramoisi.

« Nul ne pourra entraver la route que je lui ai destinée ; soit celle de l'élever au delà de toutes les multitudes ! »

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la main, Kurama laissa couler le liquide rouge vers le sol qui se coagula finalement en une lame éthérée. Kurama la prit d'abord à revers avant de la saisir à pleine main. Kakashi écarquilla les yeux devant ce spectacle, car jusqu'à maintenant, jamais il n'avait vu personne manipuler un pareil élément.

Soit celui du sang.

« Kakashi ! » gronda fortement Kurama en brandissant la nouvelle arme façonnée vers son adversaire, « il n'est pas encore trop tard pour me conférer la tâche qui était tienne ! Laisse moi partir, et je jure que je ne montrerai aucun ressentiment envers Konoha pour tout ce qu'elle a fait à mon _Jinchuuriki_. »

Son Jinchuuriki ?! De quoi voulait-il parler ?! Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ?! Que-

- Je refuse d'écouter de pareille inepties d'un homme qui ne l'a connu seulement que depuis quelques jours ! Tu ne peux comprendre l'incommensurabilité de sa douleur ! lui hurla Kakashi au visage.

Kurama eût alors un rictus.

- Oh ?! Et qui a dit que cela fait seulement que depuis quelques jours que je connais son existence ? Je l'ai connu bien avant tout le monde... Bien avant sa mère même...

_Oui, je l'ai senti même durant sa conception..._

- Tais-toi ! N'ose surtout pas médiser sur Kushina ! s'écria Kakashi en fonçant vers Kurama en libérant son tanto de son dos.

Leurs armes se crissèrent lorsqu'elles se rencontrèrent avec délectation, la lame blanche renvoya en son sein le rayonnement cramoisie. Toutes les lumières du jour semblèrent s'éteindre autour d'eux lors de cet affrontement terrible. Leurs yeux, leurs mains ; tout leur corps ne se tendait que pour une seule et même entreprise : celle de vaincre leur ennemi.

- Tu te trompes encore lourdement, Kakashi... Je n'ai nul besoin de mentir dans ma position actuelle de puissance !

Des étincelles d'énergie pure ressortirent du contact entre les deux côtés tranchants. Ils s'écartèrent un moment, faisant voltiger leur cape réciproque, puis se lancèrent leurs meilleurs bottes, leurs meilleurs enchaînements au cours d'innombrables tourbillons d'acier et de sang cristallisé. Le bruit qui ressortait de leurs assauts était tel le battement d'une chanson frénétique ; l'Ode au carnage et à la bataille.

- Pourquoi fais-tu ça Kurama ?! Pourquoi ne t'es-tu plié à l'injonction du conseil ?! questionna ardemment Kakashi écarté un moment de Kurama qui avait la garde baissée.

- Ce conseil n'a pas à dicter ma vie, ni celle de Naruto Kakashi, tu le sais comme moi que tout ce qu'ils désirent est d'avoir une arme à portée de main !

- Les représentants des clans ne considèrent pas Naruto comme une arme Kurama, mais comme un être humain comme toi et moi et-

- Cessons de parler, ceci ne mènera à rien de toute façon... rétorqua Kurama en reprenant son souffle, et rechargeant vers Kakashi l'arme levée.

_Sauter, attaquer, s'accroupir, bondir, mugir, découper..._

Inlassablement, ils puisèrent dans tout leur talent d'escrimeur. Les yeux langoureux de Kurama ne décrochaient pas de l'unique œil révélé de Kakashi qui le fixait tout aussi intensément durant le combat...

_Trancher, enjamber, se retourner, faucher, tournoyer, recopier, feinter..._

Kakashi décocha de multiples coup de pieds retournés où Kurama prenait son arme à revers pour contrer ses savates, et lui lacérer ses genoux à chaque aller et retour. La poussière qui se dégageait autour d'eux rendait leur souffle court, tant ils cherchaient le maximum d'oxygène pour réguler la tension exercée par leur corps.

_Engager, poinçonner, leurrer, se fléchir puis se tendre, s'abaisser..._

Kakashi infusa alors son tanto en chakra qu'il convertit en éclair jaillissant telle une myriade de grenaille de fer de sa lame argenté, brandie vers un des bras de l'homme blond qui saigna alors profusément. Kurama regardait intensivement son sang couler de sa nouvelle blessure et toisa les yeux étrécis Kakashi. Il abaissa le doigt, faisant perler le liquide chaud au sol, mais celui se coagula également en une seconde lame de sang. Armé de ses deux ninjatos façonnés, Kurama moulina ses deux épées en une profusion de coups paraissant si fluides, qu'ils paraissaient constituer une toile mortelle se dirigeant inexorablement vers Kakashi. Cette impression fut d'autant plus accentuée que Kurama déploya autour de ses armes une aura enflammée rougeoyant une chaleur meurtrière.

Le soldat professionnel ferma alors son œil gauche pour distinguer d'où allait provenir le prochain coup. Il savait au fond que les flammes ne lui ferraient grand mal, et ainsi, il surprit Kurama en se jetant à corps perdu vers lui. Dans son plongeon, il s'entoura d'une fine membrane de terre pour parer les langues de feu l'encerclant. Kakashi dans sa roulade, réussit à faire voltiger l'un des sabres de Kurama au loin, en appliquant son point ganté, protégé au dos par une plaque métallique, tandis que sa lame rencontra celle restante de Kurama dans un claquement retentissant.

Des éclairs de sang et de feu tournoyèrent alors autour d'eux, cinglant l'énergie commune qu'ils puisaient dans chacun de leurs actes. Kuramai fut d'abord subordonné sous l'élan promulgué par la course vive de Kakashi, mais il tint le coup longuement en flanchant ses deux pieds profondément dans le sol, se remettant ainsi d'aplomb et une fois debout, il domina alors pleinement Kakashi par sa taille, si bien que les chiens de l'argenté durent passer à la rescousse de leur maître dans ce combat bestial.

Ils convergèrent vers eux telle une nuée de sauterelles dévastatrices. Une mer d'incisives envahit le champs de vision de Kurama qui réalisa un tour sur lui-même, expulsant ainsi Kakashi loin de lui, avant de se propulser dans une culbute en arrière où tout les canidés le suivirent avec allégresse. Lorsque ses pieds atterrirent au sol, Kurama en levant la tête vit Kakashi lui brandir un énorme coup d'entaille verticale, comme pour le fendre en deux. Kurama s'enveloppa entièrement alors de sa cape noire avec un tour sur lui-même et quand Kakashi crut l'avoir transpercé de sa lame, celle-ci n'atteignit seulement l'obscur tissu laissé là.

Et Kurama avait complètement disparu.

_Où est-il ?_

_Haut, bas, gauche, droite ? Dans le ciel, sous la terre ?_

« Partout ! », mugit soudainement une voix sombre.

Des particules de matière s'unirent derrière Kakashi dans un tourbillon de poussière, où de là, apparut momentanément Kurama tapissé seulement de sa veste verte avec l'arme à la main. Celui-ci, d'un coup d'estoc, érafla le flanc de Kakashi, qui fit un pas de côté, puis se retourna en flanquant un coup de coude horizontal. Kurama baissa la tête du côté de son épaule droite et se contorsionna avant de réaliser une tournoiement sur lui-même pour éloigner avec une spirale de fer singularisé par sa lame ensanglantée toutes les bêtes se jetant sur lui. Il dissipa la moitié des chiens lors de cette tornade littérale, sur laquelle Kakashi s'enfourcha à sa grande surprise. La lame de Kurama transperça ce qui sembla être la poitrine de Kakashi mais celui-ci se révéla encore n'être qu'un clone de boue qui enferma encore une fois l'arme de Kurama dans un socle. Cette fois cependant, la boue s'électrifia et la main connecté au manche, Kurama fut atteint par un torrent d'éclair qui lui incendia les intérieurs de mille aiguilles immatérielles.

Jurant avec un oeil fermé, Kurama fit un signe de sa main, avant que Kakashi qui était réapparu d'au dessus ne l'abatte. Kurama se matérialisa cette fois également en un clone de terre, recopiant la précédente technique utilisée pour disparaître sous la forme d'une dense fumée.

Kakashi tourna la tête partout où se posait son regard, en recherchant la localisation du véritable Kurama. De milliers de projectiles vrillèrent l'air dans un cri perçant pour se converger tous vers Kakashi qui bondit en l'air. Toutefois, au moment où ses pieds décollèrent du sol, il vit à la dernière seconde Kurama se projeter vers lui d'un arbre en train de s'effondrer à la périphérie de l'arène improvisée. Kurama appliqua un grand coup vertical de sa jambe vers l'épaule de Kakashi qu'il déchiqueta en deux tronçons de boue :

Le véritable Kakashi avait patienté sous terre, attendant son heure où Kurama baisserait sa garde. Sa cible en l'air, il ordonna à ses chiens dans son langage secret de lui saisir chacun de ses membres pour l'aplatir au sol. L'homme blond devint alors complètement immobilisé sous les multiples cadavres des clones de boue ainsi que parles ninkens s'agglomérant sur lui en une dîme sanglante. Ils mordillèrent, déchirèrent, arrachèrent chacune des parcelles de sa chair, raflant tous ses membres dans un ruissellement de sang. La gigantesque pille de chiens s'abreuvait goulûment du sang versé, grognant, et déchiquetant continuellement tout ce qui arrivait à portée de dents.

Kurama définitivement enragé vrombit soudainement d'une énergie rouge. Dans un courroux titanesque, il libéra deux mains de l'emprise de ses tortionnaires pour les unir dans un mudra et hurler :

« KATON : GOUKAKYU NO JUTSU ! »

Les yeux de Kakashi s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il sentit de la chaleur pulser à la surface. Kurama avait conjuré sur la terre ferme de sa bouche une immense boule de feu, qui s'enroula autour de lui en une sphère enflammée, dont les motifs meurtriers s'incrustèrent dans ses jambes, puis ses bras pour finir par sa poitrine. Des langues de flammes s'élargissent partout, rappant la terre, et s'infiltrant dans le sol pour former un cratère absurde, dissipant par la même dans une énorme explosion tout les chiens autour d'eux dans une fumée épaisse provenant de la terre brûlée mêlée à l'encens des invocations.

Kakashi s'échappa rapidement de cet espace embrasé en s'éjectant cinq mètre plus loin de la fournaise. Il bondit alors sur un arbre proche, ses mains légèrement brûlés du jutsu de Kurama dont il ne s'était échappé que de justesse. Il regarda de loin le carnage ainsi que l'incendie s'éteindre progressivement au fil d'interminables minutes face à lui. Il attendit quelque part agité d'avoir si facilement gagné... Il toisa perplexe le feu mourir lentement dans un champs de poussière, sachant que Kurama n'avait pas démontré toutes les ressources qu'il possédait réellement, car Kakashi sentait qu'il s'était en réalité montré tolérant envers lui, ne l'attaquant jamais sérieusement et ne faisant qu'esquiver ses coups. Kurama ne pouvait être mort... C'est pourquoi Kakashi attendait toujours que Kurama émerge de la précédente supernova pour poursuivre le combat.

Kakashi sentit tout d'un coup une frayeur lui parcourir l'estomac ; du dense brouillard de guerre, la silhouette embrumée de Kurama se matérialisa enfin. Sa cape, de même que sa veste étaient en lambeaux, totalement rapiécées, et où seule la poussière cendrée chutait de son corps de son corps révélé, parsemé de cloques et de brûlures au troisième degrés provenant des flammes de son propre jutsu. Sa face même, était méconnaissable et seul son pantalon noir d'encre et ses souliers bleus semblaient relativement intactes, si ce n'étaient singulièrement amochés. Son épée de sang avait fondu et il ne restait sur lui qu'un amoncellement de chair grillée, tyrannisée.

Juste quand Kakashi allait recueillir à Kurama de se rendre, et de lui rendre Naruto en ramenant son clone vers eux, le corps de Kurama s'illumina d'une brillante aura cramoisie qui l'engloba complètement, le guérissant alors totalement de ses blessures en seulement une vingtaine de secondes, laissant sa peau lisse et sans nulle trace d'une quelconque brûlure. Ce ne fut d'avoir visualisé ce spectacle qui avait ébahi réellement Kakashi, mais plutôt qu'il pouvait désormais déceler sur son corps d'étranges sceaux le parcourant de long et large, s'enveloppant telles des ronces dans chaque membrane de sa chair.

Le pire, c'est que sur le ventre de Kurama, Kakashi reconnaissait le même sceau que Naruto détenait...

Le sceau du Shiki Fujin !

Kakashi savait exactement qu'ils étaient identiques dans chacune de leurs courbes, de leurs traits, de leurs lignes, et de leurs motifs divinement entrelacés. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il vit une dense aura d'un rouge sang s'élargir autour de lui en neuf queues de chakra qui se déplièrent lascivement comme une fleur en train d'éclore. Kakashi crut entendre une symphonie infernale résonnait à ses oreilles - comme si elle signait l'heure de sa mort.

Il entendit alors la voix de Kurama s'élever :

« **Kakashi, je ne voulais pas te blesser, mais puisque tu ne me laisseras pas partir, je suis donc obligé de te vaincre plus sévèrement car le devoir comme tu le sais si bien nous pousse parfois à agir contre notre grès... **», prédiqua l'homme démon dans un râle atrocement sinistre. Kakashi se transit de froid à sa voix mortellement diabolique. Il contemplait enfin le véritable homme se cachant derrière le joueur, le charismatique Kurama... Un homme qui ne laissait nulle place à la pitié, un homme dont chaque émanation faisait trembler la terre de sa force obscure, roucoulant une amère complainte ; celle des damnés.

**« Sache, Kakashi ! Que tu seras le premier à survivre... **», vagît-il dans un souffle ardant alors qu'il étrécissait les yeux vers l'homme aux cheveux d'argent qui se transit d'effroi sur son arbre et qui d'ailleurs lui requit en tentant de ne pas laisser percevoir des tremblements dans sa voix :

« Survivre à quoi ?! »

Les dents de Kurama, ainsi que ses ongles s'élongèrent soudain en des crocs et griffes finement limées. Ses marques devinrent viciées, torturées ainsi que ses cheveux virant d'un jaune éclatant à un rouge sombre, teintés de noir, aux reflets vibrant de rage, et dont tout le visage face compulsait une rancœur incommensurable.

Kakashi entendit alors grogner Kurama d'une voix terriblement gutturale :

« **La Pleine Puissance... **»

Il vit l'homme blond désormais roux se replier sur lui-même avant qu'il ne brandisse son torse vers le ciel dans un cri de rage et d'affliction, dont les réverbérations envahirent le ciel de nuages noirs. Celui-ci déversa en réponse des éclairs noirs à côté de Kurama dont le corps fut éclairé par d'innombrables flashs ténébreux, parmi lesquelles seulement deux lumières en ressortirent :

Deux yeux totalement rouges, démoniaques, où seuls se perçaient une raie d'un noir idolâtre au centre de pupilles dilatées.

Kakashi se prépara du mieux possible par ce qui allait lui arriver. Il déballa tout son arsenal autour de lui, mais il savait qu'il était trop tard, car il entendit étrangement le faible murmure de Kurama malgré qu'il était positionné à vingt mètres de lui :

« **... De Mon Pouvoir ! **»

Kakashi écarquilla les yeux , Kurama apparut juste devant lui dans un éclair rouge vif où il l'attrapa à la gorge, et où les queues de Kurama transformées en ailes de Youki le maintenaient en l'air, le faisant flotter cinq mètre au dessus du sol. Kakashi tenta de sortir de la poigne jusqu'à ce qu'il fut projeté avec force au sol comme un fruit mûr qui s'écrase. Il fit une roulade n'ayant que peu de force et contempla Kurama avec crainte éclater d'un rire terrifiant.

« **HAHAHAHAHA ! EST-CE TOUT CE QUE TU AS À ME MONTRER KAKASHI ! EST-CE TOUTE LÀ L'AMPLEUR DE TA DÉTERMINATION ?! **»

Kurama fonça telle la lumière vers Kakashi qui essuyait ses attaques, lui fracturant chaque os de son corps à chaque passage alors qu'il tentait de s'enfuir. Kakashi s'enfuit alors sous terre et il entendit Kurama éclater d'un rire glauque, encore dans le ciel, alors que Kakashi était déjà à vingt pieds sous terre.

« **Le chien devenant un termite, quelle ironie... **» mugit Kurama en levant sa main vers le firmament. Des dizaines de boules de feu émergèrent alors de sa paume, celles-ci bondirent vers l'azur pourpre du ciel pour battre le sol d'un bombardement intensif, où des explosions illuminèrent la place partout aux alentours, faisant vibrer par delà l'intensité du Pouvoir de Kurama.

Kakashi dut remonter vers le sol pour n'être cuit par la roche fondante. Il ressortit faiblement encore et fut accueillit à la surface par le pied de Kurama, qui le fit voltiger en l'air avant qu'il n'atterrisse au sol dans un grand fracas et qu'il ne se relève pour une dernière fois sur ses jambes vacillantes. Sa vue était si troublée que Kakashi ne pouvait percevoir que dans son champs de vision Kurama ayant les bras élargis, les mains frémissantes d'extase dans un horizon de chaos et de flammes dont il était le roi ; littéralement le Seigneur de la Destruction.

Un crack assourdissant résonna alors du sol d'où une faille se dissocia, donnant l'accès à l'abysse des ténèbres obscurs provenant du centre de la Terre. De la fissure, un flash rubis en ressortit pour s'incruster dans la main de Kurama, homme, dont les pas résonnaient de plus en plus proche vers sa future victime en mugissant et faisant tourner le javelot vermeil autour de ses doigts.

« **Kakashi, ploie devant moi, et je me montrerai clément envers un homme qui a éprouvé une telle fidélité envers le trésor absolu du Yondaime ! **»

Kakashi qui malgré sa posture démuni et son corps en faillite réussit à rétorquer vivement :

« Jamais je ne ploierai devant vous ! Comme les feuilles de arbres de Konoha ne ploient devant les grandes montagnes de Kumo ! » Il perçut Kurama étrécir les yeux vers lui dans un mélange de peine et de colère difficilement contenues - Étaient-ce des larmes qui perlaient de ses yeux ?

« **Je vois... Tant pis... Quel regret... **», sembla murmurer le démon en face de Kakashi d'une voix coupable... Mais qui se reprit avec d'autant plus d'ardeur que la lame du bourreau tombant telle une guillotine sur la nuque du malheureux condamné.

« **Dans ce cas ! Meurs dans d'atroces souffrances** ! » vociféra en Kurama saisissant à pleine main sa lance démoniaque dont le bras qui le tenait s'écarta loin derrière son épaule. « **Jutsu démoniaque : Le lien de l'enfer **! »

Kurama lança alors la chose vers Kakashi qui vit le javelot pourpre voler vers lui à toute vitesse, mais qui ne pouvait même pas penser dans son esprit à des tactiques pour s'enfuir ou pour même se défendre, car tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de subir ce qui allait arriver sur lui très bientôt. Kakashi leva ses bras devant lui dans une vaine tentative de se défendre à la limite de l'inconscience, mais ceci fut vain, puisque le pilum s'enfonça avec aise dans sa poitrine, le laissant échapper un râle d'agonie où de son masque se filtrait abondement un filet sang s'écoulant lentement vers la terre.

Son cri de souffrance redoubla d'intensité aux éclairs de feu s'enroulant autour de son corps... Celui-ci résonna dans tout Konoha atteignant même Naruto qui était pourtant à dix kilomètres de là et qui reconnut la voix de l'homme meurtri par son frère...

Et tout ça dans le but de la protéger...

Le clone de Kurama la regarda avec un sourire peiné et camoufla ses oreilles de ses bras pour qu'elle n'en entende d'avantage alors que celui-ci la berçait dans ses bras pour qu'elle s'apaise, elle dont les larmes fines et douces, compatissantes s'écoulaient de ses paupières. Les ANBU qui avaient vu le combat de loin se dépêchèrent pour venir secourir leur camarade tomber au combat.

Après un silence, après que la flèche du chaos eût totalement consommé l'essence de l'existence de Kakashi, celle-ci se retira de sa poitrine d'elle-même et disparut dans une balle corrosive de poison dont les relents s'enfouir dans le sol, où le fluide tua tout formes de vie qu'elle toucha.

Kakashi était désormais couché à terre, inconscient, les jambes et les bras écartés, avec des marques étranges et noires s'épandant sur sa peau telles les roses d'un buisson de ronces. Son corps entier ainsi que sa peau étaient teintés d'un rouge vif et n'était qu'un enfer de douleurs et tourments horribles.

Les ANBU arrivèrent à ce moment, et contemplèrent Kurama dont la forme de démon s'était dissipée pour laisser totalement place à l'homme blond, doux, et compatissant pour son nouvel ami qu'il croyait avoir achever. Des larmes perlaient de son visage, des larmes de sympathie, et de culpabilité pour un autre crime qu'il avait encore commis. Les ninjas de Konoha demeurèrent éberlués par le spectacle s'offrant à eux ; un tableau de désolation et d'apocalypse où tout n'était que débris, où les troncs des arbres étaient défoncés, sombrant dans l'incendie ravageant la sylve avec un pouvoir démoniaque teintant l'air de sa présence viciée. Au centre, un homme de bataille en pleurait un autre qui avait succombé. Kurama, lorsqu'il les remarqua, jura enfin avant de disparaître dans un flash rouge remplaçant le clone qui avait été avec Naruto durant tout ce temps, et tirant dans les dernières réserves de son corps avant que les ANBU qui avaient accouru le plus vite possible dans sa direction ne purent le saisir.

Le commandant qui regardait le corps de Kakashi au sol rumina ; « Tss, ils sont déjà trop loin. Le Sandaime ne va pas être content de la tournure des événements. » Il leva deux doigts pour ordonner à un de ses hommes d'emmener ce fidèle soldat à l'hôpital, succombé au champs d'honneur.

Ils retournèrent vers le village dépaysés après qu'ils nettoyèrent un tant soit peu le saccage qui avait résulté de ce gâchis.

* * *

><p>Dire que le conseil était dans une rage folle était un euphémisme. Ils pensèrent que c'était la faute de la décision du Sandame que le jinchuuriki du Kyuubi avait quitté le village. De plus, un jounin a été rendu invalide. Ils avaient perdu un grand avantage militaire.<p>

« Silence ! » hurla Danzo lorsqu'il entra dans l'assemblée. Avec ses membres de la RACINE, il calma le conseil.

- Merci, Danzo... mumura Hiruzen mais Danzou fit volte face vers lui, puis le siffla hargneusement.

- Vieux fou ! siffla Danzo de colère vers son vieil ami. « Que t'ai-je dit ! Il était dangereux, tu n'as pas écouté mon conseil, et voilà le résultat. »

Hiruzen n'essaya même pas de rendre le coup, dépité par ce qui était arrivé, mais stipula quand même sarcastiquement en tentant de préserver les vestiges de son honneur devant le conseil.

-Oui, mais si tu n'avais pas informer le conseil, Kurama n'aurait pas eu à prendre cette décision.

Le vieil aigle de guerre répliqua sur le même ton.

- Et alors quoi, aurait-il détruit le village à la place? Ton cher Kurama est un _jinchuuriki_, un personnage hasardeux que tu viens de rencontrer hier et que pourtant, tu lui confères pourtant ta confiance ?

Tout le conseil siffla aux nouvelles. Pourquoi un village risquerait leur jinchuuriki pour réquisitionner le leur.

- Si tu connaissais son identité, tu saurais la relation qu'il entretient avec Naruto.

Danzo hocha la tête avec une légère agitation.

- Es-tu vraiment gâteux, Hiruzen ? Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il ne t'a point menti !? répliqua sèchement Danzo.

- Un Uchiwa avec un sharigan pleinement formé a confirmé ses caractéristiques physiques !

Danzo changea soudainement de sujet, voyant que l'autre ne le mènerait nulle part.

- Même s'il était étroitement lié avec l'Uzumaki, tu n'aurait pu savoir comment il aurait pensé, et tu n'aurais pas pu prévoir ainsi ses actions ! Si j'avais été à sa place, j'aurais été mécontent comment sa 'sœur' a été traitée dans ce village... conclut Danzo d'une voix dure. Un silence ceignit le conseil qui se rappela que c'était partiellement leur faute à ce sujet.

Hiruzen serra les dents. Voulant clore l'assemblée ; il déclara alors bruyamment avec une note de finalité dans sa voix, « J'enverrai un escadron d'élites les pourchasser. Des objections ? »

Aucunes mains ne se levèrent.

« Je considère cette session close ! », cracha Hiruzen de mépris, quittant l'amphithéâtre.

* * *

><p>La nuit, Hiruzen vint à l'hôpital. Il s'était assis dans la chambre, sur une chaise près de Kakashi allongé sur lit et qui avait des difficultés à respirer malgré le tube recouvrant sa bouche. A la fenêtre, il notifia que les villageois se réjouissaient du départ de "l'enfant du démon", dansant dans la rue et beuglant tels des ânes au départ de la 'créature'. Il soupira. Une personne avec de longs cheveux blancs se profila derrière le dos de Hiruzen. Il avait les bras croisés et observait avec attention son vieux sensei. Surtout fatigué et drainé émotionnelle ment des évènements de la journée, présuma-t-il.<p>

- Tu es venu plus tôt que je ne l'avais prédit, Jiraya...

- Quand j'ai reçu le message envoyé par ton oiseau, je me suis immédiatement dirigé vers Konoha. Cela m'a pris un jour entier pour venir... L'ermite des crapauds hocha alors la tête. « La présence d'un nouveau parent de Minato était assez pour que je vienne, mais le fait qu'il ait kidnappé Naruto m'apparaît encore incroyable tant qu'improbable. J'ai lu le rapport fait par les ANBU... »

- Il semblait te connaitre, Jiraiya... murmura sinistrement Hiruzen dans le blanc qu'avait laissé son élève. Il orienta ses yeux vers lui, des yeux qui brillèrent dangereusement une étincelle propre à celle d'une colère silencieuse et muette, mais d'autant plus oppressante...

- Je ne l'ai jamais rencontré, sensei... rétorqua Jiraiya dans un souffle tranquille.

Après un moment, Hiruzen décida que son disciple ne lui mentait pas. Mais était-il encore assez perceptif pour discerner la vérité ?

Il se retourna vers Kakashi et eût un pauvre rictus.

- Je voulais tant que Naruto obtienne enfin une famille, je la considère comme ma chère petite fille. Elle n'a jamais connu ses parents... Il ria ironiquement. « Je présume que j'ai arrondi mes angles avec mon grand âge comme leur dirait Danzo, » témoigna tristement Hiruzen dont la voix s'éteignait progressivement dans un faible murmure.

- Ne pense pas ainsi, sensei, cela ne te ressemble pas. Ne laisse pas ses paroles te déconcerter. La situation est déjà assez compliquée sans que l'on ait besoin sur place d'un Hokage dépressif, n'est-ce pas ? concéda Jiraya avec un sourire mutin. Hiruzen porta une main à son visage rider avant d'avoir un rire désabusé.

- Je crois que tu as raison, Jiraya... Hiruzen prit alors un moment pour recouvrir sa stature usuelle. « As-tu vu ces marques sur le corps de Kakashi ? » Quêta-t-il à son élève.

- Oui, il semble que cela soit la conséquence de youki mixé avec du fuinjustu. Je vais éveiller Kakashi, pour me remémorer le combat.

Il posa deux doigts sur le front de Kakashi et fit un signe de main avec son autre membre. Le souffle de Kakashi s'accéléra, et il ouvrit lentement son œil gauche. Il devint conscient des deux présences dans la pièce.

« Jiraiya-sensei... » réussit-il à dire.

« Ne parle pas Kakashi, juste pense au moment de ta lutte, » l'interrompit gentiment Jiraiya. Malgré que Kakashi combattit par réflexe l'invasion dans son esprit, il se laissa aller, et Jiraiya à travers ses doigts étant encore sur le front de Kakashi des deux doigts posés sur le sien se remémora la bataille à travers la mémoire de Kakashi où il visualisa le combat, la force de Kurama et ses techniques meurtrières. _Ces yeux...Ces sceaux... _pensa Jiraiya les yeux étrécis avant de murmurer ; « tu peux te rendormir maintenant, Kakashi... » lui signala-t-il doucement et relâcha son étreinte sur lui le laissant ainsi tomber dans une douce inconscience de l'esprit.

- Alors ? s'enquit Sarutobi après un silence. Jiraiya détourna un regard grave vers lui et lui reporta comment le combat s'était déroulé.

« Ces sceaux sur son corps sont étranges, » notifia Jiraiya notifia intéressé, « ils semblent proches des sceaux de suppressions de chakra et sont apparemment là pour restreindre le youki de Kurama. Cela expliquerai pourquoi il puisse le contrôler si facilement. Le fait le plus étrange, c'est que j'ai réussi à identifier à quel bijuu ce youki appartient. Celui-là, je le reconnaîtrai toujours. C'est le youki du Kyuubi... » Conclut-il sinistrement.

- Impossible ! Tu dois l'avoir confondu avec un autre bijuu ! s'exclama Hiruzen mais Jiraya hocha la tête.

- Non, je l'ai clairement distingué. Cela expliquerai pourquoi il est si intéressé par sa "nièce". Pourquoi il le possède n'est qu'un autre mystère à résoudre...

- Jiraiya, ordonna avec autorité le Sandaime ; je veux que tu t'investisses de cette affaire. Je te ferais suivre par deux jounin en qui je crois le plus.

Jiraiya se courba devant son maître.

- Je jure de ramener la fille de Minato et de Kushina. Bonne nuit, sensei... le salua-t-il finalement.

- Bonne nuit, Jiraiya...

Alors Jiraya se dissipa dans un tourbillon de feuilles au loin.

Hiruzen se leva, alla vers la fenêtre et admira les étoiles. Elle brillaient d'une bien langoureuse manière ce soir.

* * *

><p>Naruto et Kurama avaient établi un camp près d'un ruisseau, leur feu de camp au milieu. Naruto était nue sur l'eau et Kurama la nettoyait avec une éponge rugueuse. Son torse était encore à découvert du fait que son vêtement avait été réduit en cendre durant son combat. Il penserait plus tard à en prendre d'autres jusqu'à qu'il entendit tiquer Naruto.<p>

- Aie ! Ça fait mal, Oni-chan ! pleurnicha-t-elle lamentablement.

- Arrête de bouger ! siffla Kurama gêné par ses mouvements brusques ; tu ne peux pas marcher correctement sans amasser toute la crasse de la route !

Son nez était plus sensible que le commun des mortels et la poussière lui avait fait éternuer toute la journée.

Après qu'elle se vêtit son pyjama usuel et qu'il prit des habits de nuit, ils mangèrent le poisson qu'il avait attrapé et cuit en haut du feu avec une pique. Naruto avait quant à elle défait l'une de ses couettes. Elle semblait misérable. Le confort de son appartement que son protecteur lui avait offert lui manquait... Ichiraku stand lui manquait... Konoha lui manquait...

- Oni-chan, où allons-nous aller ? s'enquit-elle curieuse après avoir englouti sa broche de poisson grillé.

- Je projette que l'on aille au pays de la Brume... il y a moins de ninjas là-bas, et il y a un rouleau que je dois acquérir pour mon étude, expliqua-t-il évasif, avec toutefois un mystérieux sourire.

Alors, ils allèrent dormir dans la même tente et qu'ils pénétrèrent le même sac de couchage, Naruto s'infiltra plus profondément entre les bras de Kuram tandis qu'il jouait avec ses cheveux de sa langue râpeuse comme une renarde le ferait avec son renardeau.

De l'extérieur, la lumière émise par le feu se réverbéra dans la tente et donna un reflet rosé aux motifs; des renards rouges jouaient dans un terrier, une renarde allaitait ses petits. Sur une colline, d'autres renards courraient pour savoir qui allait atteindre en premier le sommet. C'était l'œuvre de Kurama. Ses propres souvenirs. Naruto apprécia avec grande estime ces peintures. Elle se demandait pourquoi Kurama aimait tant les renards.

Naruto releva qu'après un bain, la senteur naturelle de son Oni-chan - celle des Forêts du Nord, des aiguilles de pins et des bois fourrés - s'élevait lentement de son corps, comme si sa nature originelle reprenait le dessus sur son humanité. Naruto courra sa main sur ses joues et rit...

Elle et son Oni-chan avaient tant en commun...


	11. Une réunion de renards!

****Chapitre 10 : ****

** Une réunion de renards !**

* * *

><p><em>Ils faisaient la fête... Et ce bruit... qui résonnait à l'intérieur du donjon ! Il lui était insupportable. Ces cris de joie de fêtes qu'il voulait éviscérer. Ils n'avaient pas à être heureux. Ils n'avaient pas le droit d'être heureux alors qu'il était toujours enfermé là, à leur merci. Il se devait de les tuer. Il s'en fit le serment qu'il le ferait.<em>

_ C'était son devoir et fardeau à porter._

* * *

><p>Au matin, Naruto entendit les oiseaux piailler en dehors de la tente - et ce qui restait du feu de camp crépitait encore. En se relevant de la couche, ayant son frère à côté d'elle, elle bailla grandement, étira ses bras avant de regarder autour d'elle et de reposer ses yeux sur l'homme blondi toujours endormi, puis de se frotter contre son corps vigoureux. Celui-ci en retour réalisa de subtils mouvements apathiques et ramena la couette sur sa tête pour prévenir la lumière du soleil de l'aveugler.<p>

« Hmm... Encore cinq minutes, Naruto... », lui murmura-t-il léthargique.

« Allez Oni-chan, c'est déjà le matin ! », l'empressa-t-elle de se réveiller, puis sortit voyant qu'il ne bougeait toujours pas. Elle regarda le sac, imaginant ce qu'il pouvait contenir. A chaque fois, il vit que Kurama sortait tout son équipement de là. Mais le sac ne semblait pas du tout gros. Elle l'ouvrit et faillit tomber dans le vide que le sac offrait si son frère ne l'avait pas rattrapé par le dos de ses habits de nuit.

"Tu devrais me demander, petite renarde, avant de toucher à mes affaires." Lui conseilla-t-il.

"Désolé, Oni-chan." Elle se grattait les cheveux embarrassée.

"Tu devrais te laver la figure, tes cheveux sont une horreur à regarder." Tout deux allèrent au ruisseau. Kurama nettoya sa figure et Naruto avait refait ses deux queues de cheval. Kurama lui sourit et lui balança une vague d'eau avec sa main pour la taquiner. Elle était toute trempée. Elle se jeta sur lui en colère ses petits poings en l'air et il fuit derrière la tente. Ils décrivaient énormément de cercles autours du site, Kurama riant et les couettes de Naruto volaient derrière elle. A la fin, elle transpirait et était à court de souffle, cependant, Kurama était juste plus éveillé et repoussa en arrière les cheveux qui lui tombaient dessus. '_Quel bâtard!_' Pensa-t-elle.

Naruto et Kurama rangèrent le camps et se préparaient pour le voyage (ils étaient habillés dans leur vêtement usuels). Alors Kurama la regarda étrangement. Il sortit quelques pots d'encre de son sac dans une main, et un pinceau dans l'autre. Il sourit à Naruto qui le regarda terrifiée.

"Notre couleur de cheveux est un peu trop voyante, je suppose que Konoha a donné nos caractéristiques physiques partout dans le monde. Je vais teindre nos cheveux" Déclara-t-il mais cela ne plaisait pas à Naruto.

"Pas touche à mes cheveux!" Elle poussa un cri perçant avec ses mains, ses palmes vers son frère.

"Allons, ne sois pas timide." Dit Kurama sur le même ton qu'avait utilisé Naruto pour le réveiller.

"Non!" Elle recula de quelques pas loin de lui.

"Ne m'obliges pas à te poursuivre, Naruto, tu sais que je suis plus rapide que toi, comme tu l'as vu tout à l'heure. En outre, nous avons un long chemin à faire aujourd'hui." Affirma-t-il pour lui rappeler à la fois son échec de se venger de sa farce et comment elle les avait ralenti hier.

Ils s'assirent sur un rocher. Le processus durait trente minutes, l'encre gouttait de ses cheveux, il avait placé une serviette sur ses épaules pour éviter que l'encre tacha ses vêtements. Quand il eût fini, elle le regarda avec un sourire diabolique. "C'est ton tour maintenant!" Proféra-t-elle vicieusement ce qui causa Kurama soupirer. Elle était moins gentille que lui sur la brosse. La texture de ses cheveux empêchait plus l'encre d'intégrer sa cible. A la fin, ils avaient tout deux les cheveux noirs. Cette pause avait permis à Naruto de se reposer de leur course. Il fit un signe de main et posa un henge sur leur moustaches car c'était trop complexe de tanner leur peau. Ils commencèrent leur marche.

Après une heure, Naruto se plaignit déjà que ses pieds lui faisaient mal. Kurama jura un peu et se remémora que c'était mauvais de maudire près des enfants. '_Encore une autre coutume ennuyante à s'accommoder._' Jugea-t-il. Il se mordit le pouce et fit un signe de main.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu!" Vociféra-t-il en claquant ses mains sur le sol provoquant un sceau éphémère, et de la fumée apparaitre, les enveloppant. Un renard rouge qui mesurait un mètre de haut et deux mètres de large surgit du sol. Il avait des nouilles coincées entre ses dents, sa queue bougeait avec colère derrière lui.

"**Eh, Kurama! Tu sais que je mange à cette heure **d'habitude**.**" Annonça le renard.

"Désolé Kuji. Je crois que j'ai encore oublié." Répliqua Kurama honteusement.

"**T'as changé ton style de coiffure?**" Questionna le renard. Ils entendirent un cri aigu. Ils orientèrent leur tête vers Naruto et la trouvèrent en train de baver à la vue du renard. Ledit Kuji semblait apeuré par son regard. Le fanatisme de jeunes filles pouvait être traumatisant compte tenu de son expérience de toute les fois où Kurama l'avait invoqué en présence d'humaines.

"Kawai !" Elle serra le renard qui ne faisait pas moins de trois fois sa taille.

"**Était-ce absolument nécessaire? Kurama." **Quêta Kuji d'une voix meurtrière. Ses yeux lancèrent des couteaux dans la direction de Kurama qui semblait les éviter même s'ils étaient imaginaires, instant de survie sans nuls doutes.

Alors le renard fixa plus attentivement la petite fille et écarquilla ses yeux. Il tourna sa tête vers Kurama.

"**Est-elle l'une de votre race, Kurama?**" Demanda le renard mortellement sérieux.

"Oui, en fait, elle est le seule membre vivant de ma race." Répliqua Kurama sur le même ton. Naruto les zieuta successivement confuse.

"**Je pensais que tu étais le seul.**" Stipula le renard interrogateur.

"En effet, je l'étais." Cette affirmation sembla clore la discussion. Après une pause, le renard éclata de rire soudainement et bruyamment. Alors il se tourna vers Naruto et se courba face à elle. (Ce qui signifiait qu'il plia ses pattes frontales et baissa la tête à son niveau.)

"**Je suis plus qu'honoré de vous rencontrer Hime-sama.**" Prononça Kuji d'une voix formelle. Il mordit l'une de ses main délicatement, qui sortit un peu de sang et un petit cri aigu d'elle. Alors il présenta l'une de ses pattes. Naruto, encore plus indéterminée qu'avant, regarda Kurama, pour savoir ce qu'elle devait faire. Il acquiesça simplement. Ils se serrèrent les main/patte ce qui secrètement signa son contrat avec le peuple des renards sans qu'elle ne le sache. Le Kyuubi en elle grommela silencieusement de faire moins de bruit pour son sommeil, même si Naruto n'en n'avait certainement pas conscience, cela provoquait un sourire de la part de Kuji et Kurama. (Kuji laissa en fait sa langue pendre en dessous de son museau.)

"**Pouvez vous me dire votre nom, Hime-sama?**" S'enquit finalement Kuji.

"Je suis Naruto Uzumaki!" Elle crailla malgré qu'elle était encore embrouillée par la situation. Kuji élargit ses yeux comme si c'était encore possible et scruta interrogativement Kurama. Une fois de plus, il ne fit qu'acquiescer.

Alors, Kuji posa son museau sur son front pour finaliser la cérémonie et l'enleva après un moment, laissant une minuscule marque invisible pour la vision humaine. Il reçu ses souvenirs et transféra le contenu à la communauté des renards. "**Les mêmes que les tiens, Kurama.**" Déclara-t-il, non vraiment surpris, mais troubla d'avantage Naruto. Kurama acquiesça pour la troisième fois.

"**Pourquoi m'as-tu appelé, Kurama? Je présume que comme c'est moi qui ait posé la fatidique question, tu ne m'as pas invoqué seulement pour incorporer un nouveau membre à notre communauté.**" Conclut Kuji curieux.

Kurama lui sourit et répondit avec un clin d'oeil. "Chaud pour une course, Kuji?"

"**Avec plaisir, vieil ami.**" Rétorqua Kuji et éclata de rire une fois de plus. Il se courba encore face à Naruto qui le regarda perplexe.

"Grimpes, Naruto." Lui recommanda Kurama discrètement. Elle monta délicatement Kuji et enveloppa ses bras autour de sa gorge.

"**Accroches toi, petite, car çA Va DÉCROCHER !**" Hurla Kuji. Immédiatement, Naruto s'agrippa plus vigoureusement parce que Kuji prit une brusque accélération, escorté par Kurama à coté de lui, qui causa Naruto glapir.

Quand leur vitesse atteint leur maximum, ils étaient au moins en cent soixante kilomètres à l'heure. Ils portaient le vent avec eux. Ils étaient si fulgurants qu'ils semblaient voler entre chaque bonds. La cape de Kurama claquait sourdement comme un fouet. La fourrure de Kuji était telle la pelouse qui fluctuait sous le vent à l'aurore. L'air, passait à travers les cheveux de Naruto pour leur donner une vive propre. Le rire de Naruto fit un écho derrière eux. Kurama et Kuji se dépassaient l'un et l'autre en permanence. Les rayons du soleil restauraient la couleur dorée des cheveux de Kurama et Naruto.

"**Buhahahaha! J'aime cette petite renarde, elle sait comment apprécier une course!**" Kuji aboya.

"Oui, elle aura les mêmes affinités que moi." Rétorqua Kurama.

"**Je l'aurais parié! Quand fut la dernière fois que l'on s'est mesuré l'un à l'autre, Kurama?**"

"Au moins il y a deux mois, cher ami!"

"**On devrait le faire plus souvent alors!**"

Ils couraient jusqu'à la prochaine colline, vers le ciel puis le soleil. Ils semblaient conquérir le monde.

* * *

><p>Au loin, derrière eux, un groupe de ninja traçait leur traces. Ils se stoppèrent pour un moment.<p>

"Ici! Regardez, de nouvelles marques apparaissent." L'un des jounin pointa un doigt sur les quatre pattes traçaient à même le sol. Les petites disparaissaient plus loin.

Comme tout bon traqueur, Jiraya savait qu'il devait utiliser ses cinq sens. Tous étaient importants, la vue, l'ouïe, l'odorat, le toucher, et le goût. Alors, il toucha les marques, frotta ses doigts, et goûta la terre qu'il attrapa entre ses phalanges. '_Il semblerait que ça soit un renard._' Élabora-t-il après son expertise. "Kurama a invoqué un animal qui a porté Naruto après cette endroit." Révéla le sannin bruyamment aux autres. "Ils se dirigent vers le pays de la Brume, nous allons les arrêter avant qu'ils puissent atteindre les frontières du pays du Feu."

Ils reprirent leur chasse, suivaient désormais leurs cibles le plus vite qu'ils pouvaient.

* * *

><p>Vers la fin de l'après-midi, Kurama estima qu'ils avaient fait assez de kilomètres pour la journée. Même pour lui, il devait l'admettre, il était un peu fatigué. Il ralentit lentement. Kuji ayant noté le changement d'allure ralentit également. Il remercia mentalement Kurama car il ne pouvait plus tenir cette vitesse plus longtemps et cela aurait été une atteinte à sa fierté d'admettre d'avoir perdu face à lui. C'était la course la plus longue qu'ils avaient jamais réalisée.<p>

Une fois qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés, tout les trois respiraient difficilement. Les bras de Naruto lui faisaient atrocement mal car elle avait des crampes.

"**Argh, c'était un beau challenge, Kurama. Rappelles moi la prochaine fois que tu veux en refaire une comme ça, même si je ne serais pas obligé d'avoir à porter un fardeau sur mon dos, mais s'il te plait, pas aujourd'hui! Je dois vous laisser, je dois reporter la nouvelle venue à mon boss. A bientôt, Naruto, Kurama!**" Kuji leur fit une vague avec une de ses pattes et s'éclipsa avec un écran de fumée.

Kurama soupira et s'assit avec Naruto au bord de la route. Il prit quelques parchemins de son sac, fit un signe de main en les plaçant sur le sol, et un repas imposant apparut en face d'eux. Ils mangèrent leur repas car la course fût longue. Kurama réfléchissait à propos d'un entrainement qu'il pouvait imposé à Naruto sans stresser son petit corps. Il l'avait déjà testé son endurance ce jour-ci et le jour précédent.

"Ah, je suis plein, comme on dit, après l'effort, le réconfort!" Proclama Kurama. Naruto rit et ils s'allongèrent ensemble sur la terre dans les bras l'un de l'autre, content de leur bonheur.

Une fois que Kurama fermât ses yeux, il ressentit soudainement trois présences qui approchaient à grande vitesse. Il se leva tout de suite ce qui surprit Naruto. Il fit trois clones de l'ombre qui recomposèrent leur ancienne équipe ce qui effraya Naruto car à chaque fois que son frère faisait ça, des problèmes arrivaient rapidement. Il les commanda de courir le plus vite possible dans la même disposition qu'ils étaient. Ils se dépêchèrent d'aller vers la direction dans laquelle ils avaient projetée d'aller. Kurama prit Naruto dans ses bras et alla se camoufler dans un buisson. Il conjura un petit genjustu pour parachever leur cachette. Quand il sentit qu'ils furent proches, il plaqua Naruto contre son torse pour éviter ses possibles sons de s'échapper de sa gorge.

Leurs chasseurs passèrent à cotés d'eux très rapidement, bien plus que leur précédente course, ils semblaient exténués car ils n'avaient pas vu l'indice du genjutsu dans l'air même s'ils étaient du niveau de jounin. Une fois qu'ils étaient partis, Naruto et Kurama soupirèrent. Il éternua à cause de la poussière soulevée par leur passage.

"Qui étaient-ils?" Interrogea Naruto.

"Certainement des ninjas de Konoha." Lui répondit silencieusement Kurama. '_Jiraya.._.' Songea Kurama tristement.

Ils prirent une route différente à travers la forêt.

* * *

><p>Jiraya et ses subalternes poursuivaient de près leurs proies.<p>

"Ne ralentissez pas, on va les rattraper!" Ordonna Jiraya. Ils continuèrent ainsi pendant cinq minutes.

"Rends toi maintenant, ou nous te tuerons Kurama!" Hurla Jiraya essoufflé. Les clones les ignorèrent. Alors Jiraya sauta à la gorge du faux Kurama et quand ils touchèrent le sol, Jiraya leva un poing pour étourdir l'imposteur qui lui sourit tel un démon et lui tira la langue en réponse. Les clones s'évaporèrent dans de la fumée et Jiraya écarquilla ses yeux. Une fois qu'il comprit le tour de Kurama, il écrasa ses mains hardiment sur le sol provoquant un tremblement de terre, orienta ses mains au ciel, et tonna sous sa frustration.

* * *

><p>A la nuit tombée, au loin, dans une forêt, Kurama reçu la mémoire de ses clones, et ria sourdement par son propre subterfuge et comment il l'avait entourloupé Jiraya. Naruto lui jeta un regard confuse. Il hocha la tête. "Ne fais pas attention." Dit-il. Ils avaient finalement établi un campement à proximité d'un lac dans une clairière. Le vent soufflait quelques feuilles jaunîtes qui tombaient au sol. Cela énervait Naruto, assise sur un rocher, car elle se pratiquait à bien écrire, elle avait déjà cassé un autre crayon. Kurama lui sourit, s'assit derrière elle, les jambes de Naruto entre les siennes, son buste collé à son dos, sa tête reposée sur son épaule droite, il prit gentillement son poignet droit avec sa main, et plaça ses doigts sur sa paume puis accompagna le mouvement du stylo. Lentement, délicatement, ils gravèrent des Kanji parfaitement formés à coté d'autres rudes, et maladroitement écris.<p>

"Tu vois? Quand tu veux, tu peux le faire correctement." Kurama chuchota à l'oreille de Naruto ce qui la fit rougir comme une tomate et elle le repoussa.

Il rigola, se déshabilla et prit un bain dans le lac. Il fut rejoint cinq minutes plus tard par Naruto. Elle nageait la brasse vers lui. Il la coula en mettant sa tête dans l'eau. Elle émergea et recracha à son visage l'eau qu'elle l'avait avalé. Alors, il courra vers elle tant bien que mal en raison du liquide qui le bloquait et de la vase dans les profondeurs, elle fuit en battant des jambes. Ils continuèrent leur manège pendant quinze minutes. Ils sortirent de l'eau, mouillés jusqu'aux os, et refroidis par la brise d'automne. Ils prirent leur serviettes autour d'eux et allèrent ensembles à coté du feu de camp, leur mains dirigées dessus. Leur corps se réchauffaient par la chaleur dégagée par le feu et par la chaleur naturelle de leur corps. La langue de Kurama lui lécha sa nuque ce qui lui donna un frisson. Elle lui répondit par un coup de tête à sa poitrine. Il jura quelque chose à propos d'enfants ingrats et Naruto arqua un sourcil, puis il soupira.

Tout les vêtements de Naruto étaient sales. Après qu'il ait nettoyés ses habits dans le lac avec une éponge, un savon et une planche à laver, Kurama acquit un fil de fer et produisit une ligne de vêtement un mètre au dessus du sol en connectant deux arbres. Naruto le regardait intensément toujours à coté du feu pendant qu'il était en train de travailler. Son amour pour lui grandissait chaque jours qu'elle passait avec lui, non seulement grâce aux multiples services qu'il lui rendait, mais aussi par les petites choses tels que leur jeux, leurs plaisanteries qui réchauffaient son cœur meurtri plus qu'aucuns cadeaux, offrandes que son protecteur lui avait donnés à Konoha. Kurama en réalité s'occupait d'elle plus comme un parent qu'un grand frère. Protecteur, attentionné, gentil, joueur, tous ces adjectifs décrivaient son comportement envers Naruto, il était comme un renard qui a décidé de prendre soin d'un renardeau abandonné par sa famille ou par sa meute. (Dans la réalité, les renards n'ont pas de meute.)

Il collecta des vêtement de nuits de son sac, certains de son propre design. Il lui en donna un avec des petits renards qui courraient ensemble vers un terrier, une petite queue en coton fixé au niveau des hanches, et une capuche avec des oreilles de renard. Il l'avait spécialement confectionné pour elle avant d'aller à Konoha, un corps d'enfant ne changeant pas beaucoup que ce soit une fille ou un garçon. Naruto poussa un petit cri par la surprise et le prit avec joie, puis le testa immédiatement; cela lui allait à merveille. Ses couettes étaient en évidence sur sa gorge. Ses propres habits étaient principalement sur le même modèle, sans aucun dessins, seulement avec de la fourrure rouge. Kurama regardait Naruto vaguement amusé, et sauta sur elle pour la chatouiller. Naruto connaissant ses bouffonneries très bien fuit vers la tente et s'enfuit comme à l'accoutumé dans le sac de couchage, suivit par Kurama cinq secondes plus tard. Il mordit ses nouvelles oreilles et tira sur sa queue entre ses jambes pour presser son corps sur le sien. Elle ria et dormit tranquille dans ses bras.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, il pleuvait abondement, Kurama enveloppait toujours protectivement Naruto. Elle se réveilla peu à peu en raison du bruit de l'eau claquant les pierres rapiécés au dehors qui lui causaient une apparente migraine. Elle tira la couverture qui l'unissait elle et son frère et écarta le pan du petit chapiteau pour voir ce qui fabriquait tant de vacarme.<p>

Elle ne voyait pas à cinq mètres sous la pluie battante, et rabattit rapidement la cloison pour ne pas faire rentrer l'eau. Elle n'osait pas sortir de l'abri de peur de mouiller son uniforme de renard. Elle bougea les épaules de Kurama afin de le réveiller car elle se sentait mal. Kurama était éveillé, mais il faisait semblant d'être encore endormi. Il l'attendait qu'elle s'approcha près de lui pour la prendre par surprise. Il la saisit dans ses bras et roula en faisant des allés retour entre la droite et la gauche de la tente, Naruto dans son étreinte, il lui donnait le tournis avec ses mouvements chaloupés. Naruto mit la main devant sa bouche.

"Arrête Oni-chan, j'ai envie de vomir..." Inquiet, il arrêta alors, et la laissa reprendre son souffle. Elle avait l'air fatigué avec ses cernes sous les yeux. Kurama posa sa paume sur le front de Naruto et s'exclama.

"Tu as de la fièvre, allonge toi dans le sac le temps que je te prépare une concoction." Elle fut sur le point de rouspéter qu'elle ne voulait pas de médicaments, car elle avait toujours détesté en prendre, mais Kurama lui mit la main devant sa bouche en lui dédiant un clin d'œil, et prononça sur un ton rassurant.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, ce que je cuisine est toujours bon, rappelle toi! Cela en va de même pour les soins que je prodigue à mes patients." Il devina ses pensées, comme elle lui remémora les plats qu'il lui avait servi. Il sortit une petite marmite de son sac miraculeux qui semblait receler tout les trésors du monde. Il mit des produits dedans alors qu'elle s'allongeait sagement comme elle fut ordonnée. Il touillait le mélange avec une cuillère en métal pendant qu'il refroidissait le corps de Naruto avec sa main plaquée sur sa poitrine, lui transmettant son aura dans un fluide rafraichissant. Il transvasa le contenu dans une coupe qu'il confia à Naruto, et il l'aida à boire lentement sa boisson. Naruto trouvait que cela avait le goût de fraise, fruit exotique qu'elle n'avait que peu eu l'occasion de manger, elle leva des yeux d'espoirs vers Kurama en se léchant avec sa langue sa petite bouche rosée. L'homme blond s'esclaffa avant de tapoter affectueusement la joue à la jeune fille.

"Non, ceci n'est pas pour de la dégustation." Elle prit un air boudeur, mais objecta insistante.

"Je suppose que je vais devoir en prendre pendant plusieurs jours." Déclara-t-elle en faisant mine d'être fataliste, mais elle ne fut rétorquée que par un sourire malicieux de Kurama.

"Pour cela, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter." Il rajouta amusé à l'air déçue de Naruto.

"C'est juste un coup de froid que tu as attrapé hier en raison de notre baignade, rien de grave." Il haussa les épaules en accompagnement de sa phrase rassurante. Seulement, elle aimait être malade, contrairement à avant car elle avait maintenant toute l'attention de son frère qui était en train de sortir un rouleau de son sac.

"Bon maintenant que tu te sens mieux, on va pouvoir continuer nos leçons." Elle n'avait effectivement plus mal à la tête, mais récalcitrante, elle ne voulait pas apprendre à écrire. C'était bien trop ennuyant!

"Naruto..." Susurra son frère dans une note menaçante. Elle soupira, et prit un crayon que son frère lui confia, et ils s'assirent tout deux dans un coin de la tente. Le petit feu crée par Kurama pour préparer la potion crépitait encore enfermé dans un petit terrain sec isolé de l'humidité, il les réchauffait de la froideur de l'extérieur. Il donnait un nouvel éclat aux peintures de la tente. Naruto distraite était absorbée à regarder les peintures. Kurama lui souffla à l'oreille.

"Si tu es douée pour le pinceau, tu serras capable de faire de même." En retournant des yeux joyeux vers lui, Kurama eût un petit rire entendue. "Bien sûr, pour cela, il faudra d'abord que tu ais la patience d'apprendre." Ils s'exercèrent pendant deux heures, et utilisèrent plusieurs papiers devenant torchons que Kurama mit précieusement dans son sac en tant que souvenirs. Naruto fatiguée voulut se reposer, et Kurama lui concéda cette pause.

Elle posa une question à Kurama, car elle remarquait que c'était sa infirmité qui les avait empêché de partir.

"Pourquoi ne partons-nous pas pour le pays de la Brume aujourd'hui?" Kurama lui confia un sourire confiant.

"On a parcouru suffisamment de lieux hier, et puis tu dois pas trop forcer les premiers jours de marche, ton corps n'est pas habitué à ces longues escapades à travers le continent. C'est aussi un des facteurs pour lequel tu es tombée malade." Ennuyée Naruto posa son menton sur ses genoux dans une attitude ingénue car elle n'avait rien à faire, et Kurama leva un papier et un crayon en arquant un sourcil, mais elle hocha la tête refusant son invitation de continuer. Celui-ci soupira et alla à côté d'elle. Ils avaient toujours les habits de renards qu'il avait cousus. Kurama regarda étrangement Naruto comme s'il essayé de rassembler deux images, puis il ferma ses yeux avec un sourire, dont la jeune fille n'en comprit la signification.

"Toujours exaltée, énergique... Comme lui..." Il hocha la tête de dépit et arrêta de comparer l'image de son Naruto avec elle. Il la soulevant en la posant sur ses jambes auquel Naruto poussa un petit cri de surprise. Il gondolait avec elle en fredonnant une petite berceuse que Naruto écouta charmée. De ses doigts, il battit les percussions de la chanson, et des cuivres émergèrent de nulle part, les englobant dans une mélodieuse symphonie.

"Oh, light a candle's fire, it carries our good name (Oh, allume le feu d'une bougie, il porte notre bon nom)" Il tendit sa main vers la flamme du camps, qui s'embrasa d'une nouvelle ardeur.

"What would you ask a campfire? (Que demanderais-tu à un feu de camp?)" Il tourna la tête vers Naruto comme pour lui poser la question et frémit comme s'il était effrayé.

"It scares me just the same (Ça me fait tout aussi peur)" Voyant son air enthousiasme, Kurama lui embrassa les joues, la chatouillant avec candeur, elle rigola de ses frasques.

"And you, you've had it all along, an endless need for games (Et toi, tu l'as toujours eu, ce besoin inépuisable de jeux)" Il entonna alors d'un air grave en lui montrant du doigt le petit feu.

"Just don't forget a candle's fire, is only just a flame (N'oublie pas, le feu d'une bougie n'est qu'une flamme)" Naruto dandinait de la tête avec le rythme de la musique. En mettant solennellement sa main sur le cœur, Kurama continua à chanter.

"I hit certain from afar, failed to pull my weight. (J'ai touché juste de loin, je n'ai pas réussi à tirer mon poids)" Il détourna son regard vers Naruto en la mettant sur ses épaules.

"But you were light, we traveled through the fall, to arrive at our front Gate (Mais tu étais légère, nous avons traversé l'automne, pour arriver jusqu'à notre porte d'entrée)" Kurama souffla de sa bouche du vent qui colora la flamme d'un bleu nuit la tente, les plongeant dans une atmosphère nocturne. Kurama apporta sa main au sourire de Naruto en levant la tête vers elle, qui le regarda curieuse.

"Tonight, we rest beside the fire, a smile upon your face (Ce soir, on se repose à côté du feu, Tu as le sourire aux lèvres)"

"Just don't forget a candle's fire is only just a flame." (Mais n'oublie pas, le feu d'une bougie n'est qu'une flamme)"

"If I had known not to carry on that way, (Si j'avais su que continuer ainsi,)" Kurama posa la main à la naissance de ses yeux, où se tirait déjà des traits.

"It wouldn't show in the creases of your face (Ne se verrait pas dans les rides sur ton visage)" Il remit Naruto dans ses bras, et la plaqua face à lui, en lui murmurant doucement.

"If you should go but you carry on my name (Si tu devais partir, porterais-tu mon nom?)" Il écarta la cloison de la robe, et riva le regard de Naruto au dehors, dans l'épais brouillard.

"Just let it blow, in the fog on Bishop's Lane..." (Laisse-le juste souffler dans le brouillard de Bishops Lane)" Il la reposa alors au lit. Il l'embrassa doucement sur son front.

"Oni-chan, pourquoi dis-tu que tu risques de me quitter?" Ses yeux étaient larmoyants, Kurama eût un sourire attristé.

"Ne t'inquiète pas Naruto, rendors toi, tu dois être en forme pour que nous puissions poursuivre notre route." Il la berça encore pour qu'elle dorme, bien qu'il fasse plein jour, la clairière était plongée dans l'obscurité, les rayons du soleil ne pouvaient traverser cette opaque couche d'humidité flottante.

Kurama l'avait euthanasié pour qu'elle soit calme le temps qu'il sorte, il l'avait senti une présence familière à l'extérieur, et se doutait de qui c'était. Il éteignit le feu azurée, et s'habilla discrètement d'une cape noire qui le recouvrait entièrement, puis sortit de la tente une fois qu'il eût vérifié que Naruto était bien reposée.

Là, un renard rouge l'attendait au dehors, de son pelage rouge coulaient des gouttes continuellement, et son regard brillait à travers la brume.

"Mon frère..." Proclama gravement Kurama en face de lui. Le renard acquiesça et se rapprocha de lui.

"**Ainsi Kurama, c'est l'heure de nos séparations, toi qui as trouvé ta moitié.**" Kurama opina du chef et rétorqua affirmativement.

"Oui Kuji, je l'ai enfin trouvé après l'avoir tant recherché." Le renard cligna des yeux, on n'aurait su dire si c'était des larmes qui perlaient de ses noires pupilles ou si ce n'était que la pluie tombante sur son museau.

"**Je suppose, que je ne pourrais plus t'accompagner maintenant qu'elle est là. On a parcouru un long chemin ensemble, n'est-ce pas Kurama? Deux ans... Deux ans de recherche... Tu as finalement pu trouver ta place parmi ta race, toi qui bifurquais toujours soit entre les humains, soit entre les renards.**" Kurama baissa les yeux et admit légèrement culpabilisé pour lui.

"Désolé Kuji..." Kuji leva son museau vers le ciel.

"**Ce n'est pas grave Kurama, tu n'as pas besoin de prendre tout aussi au sérieux. Soit aussi naturel que le renard, et aussi habile que l'homme, car tu es entre les deux Kurama, tu as enfin trouvé ta réponse. Je peux retourner parmi les miens dès à présent que je n'ai plus à m'inquiéter pour toi.**" Kurama s'agenouilla vers le renard qui s'approcha de lui pour lui poser son museau sur l'épaule.

"Merci pour tout Kuji, et adieux." Kuji s'évapora dans une fumée orange, et un étrange sourire planait sur les lèvres de Kurama alors qu'il retournait vers la tente.

Naruto s'était réveillée pendant son absence, ne remarquant qu'il n'était plus là pour veiller sur elle.

"Oni-chan, où étais-tu passé?" Il remua son imperméable en éjectant de l'eau de partout. Elle pouffa exaspérée de recevoir des gouttes sur son nez. Kurama sortit de son sac une serviette, et sécha Naruto pour éviter qu'elle attrape encore un coup de froid. Son visage proche d'elle, Naruto saisit ses joues en lui l'interrogeant.

"Oni-chan, je peux t'avouer quelque chose?" Embarrassé de son regard déterminé, Kurama ne put que répondre que d'un "Va-y".

"Je t'adore et je t'admire." Le sourire de Kurama s'agrandit fièrement.

"Hum... Merci, jeune fille, cela me va droit au cœur." Il ria chaudement après sa tirade.

"Et , je rêve de devenir comme toi." Kurama lui pinça le nez puis déclara mystérieusement.

"Non, je n'espère pas que tu sois comme moi." Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa sur ses cheveux d'or. "Entre nous, je préfère que tu demeures pour toujours ma petite sœur chérie." Ils rirent tout les deux. Il lui prépara le repas du midi et remarqua que le soleil commença à poindre.

"On va pouvoir reprendre la route." Annonça-t-il, puis ils dégustèrent leur repas.

* * *

><p>Vers l'après-midi, quand la pluie s'était calmée, ils avaient rassemblés leurs biens, puis commencèrent leur trajet à travers la forêt. Il conservèrent leur habits comme Kurama pouvait les dupliquer avec un justu. Des feuilles tombaient continuellement. C'était plus difficile de marcher sur ce sentier qu'hier car il n'y avait pas de routes clairement tracées sur le sol. Une fois que Naruto fût fatiguée, Kurama invoqua encore Kuji qui fut prêt cette fois, et n'était pas perturbé dans son déjeuné. Ils ne trahissaient aucun émoi de la discussion de tout à l'heure. Kuji tourna autour d'eux et nota appréciateur.<p>

"**Bonjour, Kurama, petite renarde. Jolie tenue mec!**" Il mordit la queue de Kurama."**Où as-tu amassé toute cette fourrure Kurama?**" Ajouta-il un peu mal à l'aise.

"Je l'ai pris en fait sur la tienne lorsque tu l'as perdu l'été dernier, vieil ami." L'informa Kurama amusé.

Kuji sursauta et proclama vexé."**Quoi! Comment oses-tu! Ma fourrure! Ma pauvre fourrure si maltraitée!**" Pleura-t-il. Les renards ne plaisantent pas avec leur pelage.

Kurama éclata de rire ce qui provoqua un regard hargneux de la part de Kuji. "**Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, Kurama!**" Il le maudit, et s'en alla dans une détonation de fumée. Kurama le rappela une fois de plus et Kuji jura plus encore, se dissipant lui-même encore une fois.

"Comment penses-tu qu'il va réagir la prochaine fois Naruto? Va-t-il nous aboyer dessus, ou nous supplier d'arrêter de l'invoquer? Que paries-tu?" Demanda Kurama avec un sourire diabolique, répondit par un rire de Naruto.

"Je vote pour l'imploration!" Déclara Naruto contente.

"Votre pari est enregistré." Alors Kurama invoqua une fois de plus le pauvre Kuji.

"**ARRÊTEZ DE ME DÉRANGER!**" Aboya Kuji, puis il pleura, ses larmes étaient vraiment pitoyables. Il se coucha sur le sol, ses pattes frontales sur sa tête. "**S'il vous plait, arrêtez ça, cela me donne une migraine de tout les diables!**" Naruto et Kurama se regardèrent l'un et l'autre honteusement. Cependant, ils ne cachèrent pas le fait qu'il avaient deviné comment Kuji avait exactement réagi. Ils le toisèrent avec compassion mais ne cachèrent par leur divertissement. "**Soyez maudis! Je me rends, deux contre un, c'est trop pour moi. Cependant je ne te porterai pas, petite, pour ta trahison!**" Déclara finalement Kuji déprimé et se leva.

"S'il-te-plait, je suis fatiguééééée!" Supplia-t-elle bruyamment.

"**Non, je ne supportera pas le poids de ton corps plus ta mauvaise attitude!**" S'exclama Kuji.

"Pitiéééé!" Implora-t-elle, en s'agenouillant face à lui, avec des yeux de chiot.

"**Non, je me répèterai pas!**" Kuji hocha la tête vigoureusement, et refusa de mettre en contact ses yeux avec les siens et faillit perdre sa résolution jusqu'à ce que Kurama parla.

"En réalité, ton refus n'est pas un problème." Il convoqua un autre renard de la même taille, jaune cette fois. Il se grattait la tête avec vigueur.

"**Argh, je déteste ces puces! Elles me grattent trop, oh, quelqu'un m'a appelé? Youpi, **quelqu'un m'a appelé**!**" Se réjouit le nouveau venu et dansait autour des trois.

"**Pourquoi m'as tu invoqué si tu pouvais avoir cet imbécile**." Kuji murmura vraiment dépressif à l'oreille de Kurama. "Je ne sais pas, peut-être que j'aime te taquiner." Répondit Kurama discrètement à l'oreille de Kuji.

"**Oh, Kuji! Que fais-tu ici? Oh! C'est la nouvelle invocatrice. Salut, petite!"**Le renard jaune et idiot donna sa patte à Naruto et ils serrèrent leur main/patte. La tête de Kuji développa un plan pour prendre sa vengeance contre son conjurateur. Il courra se placer derrière Kurama et le poussa dans son dos vers le renard jaune. Il fuit au loin de Kurama qui en levant le poing vers lui, cria un "enfoiré" bien entreposé, le renard jaune était toujours en train de marcher vers lui. Naruto observait le spectacle curieusement, sa main sur sa bouche, heureusement pas avec celle dont elle a pris la patte. Kurama qui venait juste de cerner le complot du renard rouge, fuit à son tour, s'éloignant du renard jaune, absolument terrifié par la menace. Naruto commença à courir vers eux pour ne pas être distancée.

De très loin, Kuji ria vicieusement. "**Je ne veux pas de ses puces! La dernière fois que j'en ai eu, j'ai perdu toute ma fourrure!**" S'exclama-t-il. "Ils vont manger tout mon costume. Viens à moi, mon bouclier vivant!" Hurla Kurama et le renard jaune qui ne comprenait pas encore pourquoi ils étaient partis se manifesta. "Oh, je comprend ce qu'ils font, ils veulent jouer à cache-cache!" Il courra très rapidement, dépassa Naruto, et s'approcha dangereusement des deux complices. "**Dissipes le! Retires le! Il va nous refiler toutes ses puces!**" Supplia Kuji à Kurama qui rétorqua par un rictus à son camarade. Alors Kurama leva le corps de son ami et le jeta vers la menace. "**Traitre!**" Vociféra Kuji. Kurama et Naruto admirèrent en silence la magnifique courbe que décrivait le pauvre Kuji, qui n'avait pas le temps d'évaluer ses options car il allait bientôt atterrir sur le renard jaune qui était encore en train de danser, alors Kuji hurla si rapidement que Naruto et Kurama ne le comprirent presque pas. "**Fais le partir! Maintenant! Vite! Toute de suite! Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi!**" "Es-tu certain?" Demanda Kurama pas vraiment sûr. '_**Quel enfoiré!**_' Pensa Kuji en colère. "**Oui, je le jure!**" Kurama toujours souriant avait désormais son moyen de pression, il dissipa le renard jaune, et Kuji heurta le sol dans un bruit que l'on pouvait apparenter à un arbre qui se casse.

"**Je devrais te reporter pour maltraitance d'animaux.**" Kuji foudroya du regard Kurama.

"Tu n'oserais pas." Répondit finalement Kurama et semblait être choqué. Kuji bouda en réponse.

* * *

><p>Kuji décampa à la fin de l'après-midi avant de tirer sa langue à Kurama. Kurama et Naruto se localisaient proche d'une petite ville à la bordure du pays du Feu et le pays de la Brume. Ils pensaient que c'était une bonne opportunité de se reposer dans une auberge au lieu qu'à l'extérieur, alors il se dirigèrent vers le bourg. Un villageois les accueillit avec plaisir à la vue de leur costume.<p>

"Oh! Vous avez entendu parler festival? Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait des habitations à coté de cette ville reculée, notre fête n'est pas fameuse donc peu de personnes viennent ici." Décréta le vieil homme triste.

"Oh, vous savez, vos festivités ne sont pas aussi méconnues que vous le dites, j'ai entendu quelqu'un parler à ce propos le dernier mois dans Konoha, alors, me voici avec ma mignonne petite sœur." Kurama mentit en faisant un clin d'oeil à Naruto.

"Hai! J'ai insisté pour que mon frère m'amène ici! Nous avons entendu parler que cette fête était si amusante que nous avons décidé d'acheter ces costumes 5000 ryo pièces!" Naruto joua le jeu gaiement.

"Hahaha, vous savez comment revaloriser l'égo d'un vieux maire." Déclara-t-il rassuré. "Venez, ça va bientôt commencer." Ils le suivirent, et virent énormément de gens avec des costumes de renard non pas de la même qualité que ceux de Kurama. Ils intégrèrent la communauté comme s'ils avaient toujours vécu ici. Ils dansèrent, chantèrent, et coupèrent le blé dans les champs comme la procédure le spécifiait.

Ils allèrent dans l'auberge, payèrent pour leur chambre et se relaxèrent sur leur lit. Naruto était épuisée par leur voyage. Kurama lui sourit et donna un rapide coup d'oeil à la salle de bain. Il firent la couse, se déshabillèrent au passage, et s'assirent dans la baignoire qu'ils remplirent d'eau chaude. Naruto lava le corps de Kurama pendant qu'il s'occupait du sien. A la fin, ils portèrent leurs pyjamas usuels et dormirent dans le même lit. En dessous de la couverture, ils firent un combat de chatouillis, et leurs rires firent des échos dans toute l'auberge perturbant leur voisinage. Ils pouvait entendre les gens qui rouspétaient. Ils dormirent ensemble, la tête de Naruto reposait sur la poitrine de Kurama, satisfaits de leurs journée.

Au matin, ils quittèrent le village. Kurama considéra que ce n'était pas une bonne idée d'utiliser plus Kuji en tant que taxi de Naruto personnel. Il essaya encore de l'invoquer pour rire un peu mais il semblait que le renard rouge avait rompu les ponts avec lui. Il pouvait deviner que Kuji l'avait demandé à son boss. Il pensa qu'il avait encore assez de temps d'aller à Kiri même avec l'allure des pieds de Naruto pour respecter son agenda. Sur le chemin, il l'aida à perfectionné sa calligraphie. Deux semaines plus tard, ils arrivèrent finalement à destination. Le village dans le brouillard.

* * *

><p>Jiraya et ses ninjas aboutirent dans une petite ville reculée. Le maire leur avait informé qu'ils avaient raté le festival comme il a vu qu'ils venaient de Konoha. Jiraya fut troublé par son discours. Puis le vieil homme leur a dit à propos des deux personnes qui ont passé une nuit dans leur village. Il les décrit et Jiraya reconnut la description. Le maire concéda que les deux voyageurs se dirigèrent vers Kiri. Ils déambulèrent vers l'auberge et Jiraya perçut la signature de chakra de Kurama et eût un rictus.<p>

"On les tient!" Déclara Jiraya d'une voix meurtrière qui effraya ses pairs. Il avait accumulé une quantité incroyable de frustration durant deux semaines et était prêt à la relâcher sur quiconque osant se tenir sur son chemin.

* * *

><p>Fin du chapitre.<p>

**A/N:** Paroles et chanson provienne du titre "A Candle's Fire" que vous pouvez écouter sur youtube en libre accès.


	12. Un village dans le brouillard

**Informations:**

- "Es-tu malade?" Quelqu'un parle.

- '_Est-il malade?_' Pensées intérieures.

- "**Tu es malade**" Voix de démons ou d'invocations.

-'_**Ce bâtard!**_' Pensées intérieures de démons ou d'invocations.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5: <strong>**Un village dans le brouillard.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Kiri est toujours caché dans le brouillard formé par la chaleur et l'eau des marrés avoisinant le village. La pluie est aussi persistante ce qui n'améliore pas le caractère des habitants. L'architecture du village est différente de celle de Konoha. Konoha dispose de nombreux quartiers qui se compètent les uns autres en raison des maisons mères des clans qui dominent leurs zones d'influences avec la tour de l'hokage au sommet. L'équilibre des pouvoirs dans Konoha se reflète sur l'organisation des constructions. C'est la même chose avec Kiri. L'instabilité du Mizukage due probablement à sa position de juunchuriki et à un certain homme masqué aux yeux rouges qui suce son cerveau tout les mois. Cette précarité se répercute elle-même dans la couche plus basse de l'administration. Corruptions, assassinats sont monnaie courante pour régler les problèmes de tout les jours. Quand le palais du Mizukage est imposant, grandiose, et inutilement alimenté par des idoles, le reste du village est essentiellement composé de bidonvilles. La mauvaise hygiène des quartiers défavorisés causée par l'humidité et la chaleur provoquent des épidémies saisonnières ravageant les habitants dans la tranche entre vingt et quarante ans qui sont la principale main-d'œuvre du pays. Les perpétuelles guerres civiles n'ont guère amélioré la situation et les kekkei genkai sont en permanence chassés car craints. Cet amalgame de problèmes dévaste les rangs des shinobis et crée des orphelins en pagaille évoluant en brigands potentiels. C'est pourquoi Kiri possède si peu de ninjas. Cependant, une classe d'élites apparait résultante de ces conditions particulières où la loi du plus fort domine, et où seuls les plus puissants survivent. Ces ninjas sont nommés les Sept Épéistes de la Brume qui sont au moins des ninjas de rang A. Tendis que la moitié d'entre eux sont encore loyaux au pouvoir en place, les autres vagabondent dans le monde, et répandent la réputation des shinobis de Kiri qui ne sont peut-être pas nombreux, mais toujours forts.<p>

L'un d'entre eux plana de sortir de ce village accompagné d'un orphelin.

* * *

><p>Deux aventuriers arrivèrent dans ce village. Ils marchèrent lentement et laissèrent des traces de leur pieds sur le sol boueux. L'eau accumulée dans le sol était portée par leurs pas. L'un d'entre eux portait une longue cape noirs, des gants en cuirs, une veste verte, un pantalon noir, et des chaussures bleus, qui était dans la vingtaine maximum mais ses caractéristiques physiques étaient masqués par la brume alors il était dur de deviner. Il était escorté par une petite fille aux couettes noires, qui avait un long vêtement rugueux, qui camouflait également ses attraits. Ils rencontrèrent sur le chemin, un grand épéiste et d'un enfant qui tenait la main de son protecteur. Ils se croisèrent sans dire un mot. Le grand voyageur observa dans son dos avec attention les deux autres causant un curieux regard de la part de son compagnon. '<em>Zabuza, Haku.<em>' Pensa-t-il et hocha la tête, leur vies n'étaient pas de son ressort actuellement.

Ils cheminaient vers une auberge pour se restaurer de leur longue marche. Sur la route, ils virent un gang d'enfants qui se dirigèrent vers une avenue sombre. Une fois qu'ils étaient dans le bâtiment, ils dévêtirent leur uniformes d'extérieurs, la fille avait un T-shirt et un pantalon noir tendis que l'homme avait encore sa veste. Ils mangèrent leur steak de bœuf, filandreux, dont la saveur rappelait ironiquement l'amertume du village. Alors, étant rentrés dans leur chambre, la fille se déshabilla complétement, fatiguée et crasseuse de ce long voyage, puis alla dans la salle de bain, suivie peu de temps après par l'homme totalement nu à son tour. Ils s'essayèrent dans l'eau chauffée, proches l'un de l'autre, l'homme reposait sa tête sur le mur. Leur corps tendus se détendirent dans ce moment intime qu'ils partageaient communément, se ressassant la semaine dernière. Manger, dormir, marcher. L'homme soupira et la petite fille le serra dans ses bras. Leurs moustaches transparaissaient lentement sur leurs joues. Elle lui demanda finalement.

"Qu'allons-nous faire maintenant?"

"J'ai entendue dire qu'il y avait quelques rouleaux sur lesquels je peux apprendre plus à propos du fuinjustu. C'est pourquoi je suis venu originellement dans ce village, pas seulement parce que nous fuyons les agents de Konoha." Déclara-t-il évasif.

"Je déteste ce village, il sent la solitude, la tristesse, l'avidité." L'informa-t-elle. "Je voudrais tant que Kuji soit avec nous, il arrivait toujours a me restaurer mon humour. Cette boule de poils!" Elle ria après sa tirade.

"Malheureusement, je ne peux pas invoquer de renards ici sans attirer l'intention, ils n'ont jamais vécu dans ce type de pays. Il est nécessaire que je sois peu visible pour que je vais faire. Je vais probablement te quitter pour deux jours pour ma recherche."

"Es-tu obligé de faire ça, Oni-chan?" Requit Naruto. Kurama fixa son regard sur le plafond, et un reflet rouge naquit dans l'eau de par ses yeux. Il avait des choses à faire, pas seulement cette recherche en vérité.

"Oui, je dois achever cette mission." Proféra-t-il.

* * *

><p>A l'Est du village, trois ninja se reposèrent dans un bar, buvaient de l'alcool. Les deux jounin laissèrent l'homme aux cheveux blancs incuber son vin. Il semblait déprimé.<p>

"Il est de cette humeur depuis qu'on est rentré dans ce village" Marmonna l'un.

"Ouai, je me demande bien pourquoi. Argh! Cette pluie me tue à petit feux, je veux tant retourner à Konoha et manger des dango." Répondit l'autre.

Une femme dans les dix-sept ans entra telle une tempête dans le bar, ses cheveux avaient la forme d'un sapin rouge, elle s'assit près de Jiraya et prit un verre de bière.

"Mei..."

"Vieil homme, que fais-tu ici? Veux-tu que je te trucide pour la dernière fois? Je vais être alors plus qu'avide de réaliser ton souhait." S'exclama-t-elle bruyament.

"Je suis dans une mission rang S, Mei, je n'ai pas le temps de parler avec toi..."

"Et qu'est-ce que c'est, espionner les bains publics? Voler de l'argent aux orphelins? Comprends-tu comment tu m'as blessé la dernière fois que tu m'as quitté?"

"Mei..." Elle lui envoya un coup de poing en pleine face et quitta le salon. Jiraya vola vers le mur et le fissura un peu. Cela causa un sifflement des clients réguliers du bars et commença une rumeur à propos de pédophiles concentrés dans Konoha. Jiraya avait le nez cassé mais un étrange sourire décorait son visage.

"Elle l'a pris mieux que je ne le pensais" Affirma-t-il finalement. Ses jounin le regardèrent incrédules.

* * *

><p>Kurama et Naruto étaient dans la rue. Elle observait le bidonville avec une grimace. Un orphelin rampait sur le sol et les passants l'ignoraient. Naruto courra vers lui mais Kurama la tint par son vêtement. Elle le regarda en colère. L'animosité du village pesèrent sur eux.<p>

"Pourquoi m'arrêtes-tu, tu ne vois pas qu'il a besoin d'aide?

"Et quoi? Il y a plein d'autres orphelins dans la même situation, on ne peut pas s'occuper d'eux. Même si nous l'aidons aujourd'hui, tu sais c'est pas ce qui arrivera le lendemain. Peux-tu t'imaginer nous avec une centaine d'enfants affamés." Il grimaça.

"Alors? Et moi? Ne suis-je pas une orpheline? Comment tu peux m'aider moi et ignorer tout les autres enfants ?" Il fixa son regard sur elle et elle lui retourna le sien. Un combat de volonté commença.

"Tu n'es plus une orpheline, tu m'as moi. Comment les humains traitent leur petits ne me concerne pas."

"Alors, qu'est-ce tu es? Un monstre insensible?" Il la regarda furieux, ses yeux flashèrent rouge, elle se demandait pourquoi.

"Tu ne pourrais pas comprendre." Dit-il finalement. "Le poids que je porte, la responsabilité que j'ai envers toi, je ne puis me permettre qu'un obstacle traverse ma route. Tu dis que tu voudrais faire attention aux orphelins? Ce n'est pas mon problème et tu n'as aucuns mots à dire à ce sujet."

"Je ne suis pas ta poupée, le sais-tu? J'ai ma propre opinion sur les gens ou comment une cité est administrée, j'ai été seule pendant six ans et je peux supporter mes propres décisions. J'ai souffert de la haine de mes pairs pendant six ans!" Vociféra-t-elle

"Tu souhaites affirmer tes pensées car tu es plus mature que la plupart des enfants de ton age, mais tu es encore une jeune renarde qui dépend des adultes. Que penses-tu qu'il se serait arrivé si le Hokage ne t'avait pas protégé. Avais-tu seulement conscience que tu étais suivie par un ANBU qui te prévenait des pires effets de leur mépris?" L'informa-t-il silencieusement. "Ne comprends-tu pas les conséquences si tu commences à aller sur cette voie? Si tu l'aides, tu le rencontreras. Si tu le rencontres, tu vas devenir ami avec lui. Si tu deviens ami avec lui, et que des problèmes surgissent, tu devras le protéger. Puis finalement, s'il meurt, tu souffriras et deviendras seule encore, plus attristée encore. Tu seras toujours déchirée entre la volonté de donner ta confiance et la peine que cela pourrait t'apporter." Prédit-il. '_La complainte du hérisson, celle qui définit mes relations avec le monde. J'ai finalement pu la surmonter avec Naruto._' Pensa-t-il

"Cette liberté a un prix, un prix qui coûte cher, je l'ai appris à mes dépends car cela m'a couté la vie de mon unique ami avec lequel j'ai laissé développé des liens. Je ne veux qu'il t'arrive la même chose à toi, que tu regretteras les choix que tu as fait." Dit-il. '_Tu n'apprécieras pas..._' Les mots de son ami résonnèrent en lui. Il continua. "Tu n'es pas assez forte pour protéger tes amis, et tu es bien trop jeune pour cela et jamais tu seras assez âgée pour. Je tiens tant à toi. Les amitiés que tu te fais te donnes des faiblesses, le moins tu en as, le mieux c'est, tu as seulement besoin de moi car je peux prendre soin de moi-même." _'...comme j'ai seulement besoin de toi car tu es ma lumière, mon levée de soleil._' Considéra-t-il finalement. Des larmes apparurent dans ses yeux.

Naruto commença à comprendre son point de vue, mais elle persista dans la voie qu'elle avait choisie. "Tu imagines trop de chose, Kurama." Depuis la première fois qu'ils se rencontraient, elle dit son nom. Les noms sont pouvoirs. Elle baissa les yeux. "Pourquoi compliques-tu tant les choses depuis que l'on est arrivé dans ce village? Tu n'es plus toi-même." Elle le regarda avec compassion.

"Car j'ai besoin de te quitter deux jours en raison de mon devoir, et je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'arrivera. Je suis inquiet, si inquiet." Annonça-t-il. Elle plaça sa main sur son bras.

"Kurama, fais moi confiance!" Elle le fixa farouchement et il évita le contact de leurs yeux.

"Je te fais confiance." Dit-il discrètement après un moment ces mots fatidiques. Il espère qu'il ne les regrettera pas. Naruto lui donna un sourire éclatant et triste à la fois.

Il lui conféra un kunai pour qu'elle puisse se défendre seule. Alors, il plongea sa main dans la poche de son pantalon et en ressortit deux amulettes. Leurs chaînes étaient en forme de petits renards se mordant la queue successivement. Il en passa une autour de son cou, le médaillon était un renard rouge ardent qui se tenait fièrement avec un lapin mort à ses pattes. Un travail d'artiste, le travail des mains de Kurama. Il en passa une autre autour du cou de Naruto qui montrait une renarde défendant avec ferveur son terrier. Il connecta les deux médaillons.

"Je voulais te donner ceci plus tard, Naruto, mais je présume que c'est le moment idéal pour, ils sont imprégnés de nos signatures de chakra respectives, nous pourrons toujours nous rencontrer. Si tu te sens en danger, mets ta main dessus et canalises ton chakra dedans." L'informa-t-il.

"Merci, mon frère." Naruto se pencha devant lui. Il lui froissa les cheveux. Quand ils se quittèrent, leurs bouts de doigts se touchèrent l'un à l'autre.

"Prends soin de toi!" Ordonna Kurama '_Mon Cœur..._' Pensa-t-il. Alors il regarda ailleurs et shunshin au loin. Naruto était définitivement seule maintenant.

* * *

><p>Naruto se tenait dans la rue, elle s'approcha de l'orphelin qui la fixait avec défiance; il était à peu près du même âge qu'elle. Il était maigre, ses vêtements en lambeaux. Elle tendit sa main pour l'aider à se relever. Il la regarda curieusement.<p>

"Pourquoi m'aides-tu?" Questionna-t-il.

"Dans mon village, pendant que j'avais faim, tout le monde m'ignorait. Je comprends ce que tu ressens."

"Tu n'es pas d'ici." Jugea-t-il.

"Non, je ne le suis pas." Répondit-elle. "Comment t'appelles-tu?" S'enquit-elle

"Je suis Otoru." Elle lui sourit. "Moi c'est Naruto Uzumaki."

Il la guida vers son camps caché en dessous d'un pont à l'extérieur du village. Les enfants qu'elle avait vus étaient regroupés là. Ils déposèrent tout ce qu'ils avaient volés aujourd'hui au milieu du camp, majoritairement de la nourriture et des vêtements.

"La collecte n'a pas été formidable aujourd'hui." Proclama Otoru "Mais nous avons un nouveau membre!" Il présenta Naruto à la communauté. Elle remarqua qu'ils étaient en dessous de son âge. Certains avec des membres manquants, d'autres étaient handicapés, les victimes des guerres civiles. Elle commença à raconter son voyage. Son audience la regardait avec admiration.

* * *

><p>Kurama jaillit en face du palais dans une trombe d'eau. Sa cape noire volait derrière lui, il avait son capuchon sur sa tête et un serre-tête de Kiri transparaissait sur son front. Les portes étaient immenses comme jamais. Il leva délicatement une main vers elle, et prononça le mot de passe. Elles s'ouvrirent dans un craquellement retentissant. Des gardes l'accueillirent et ils se dirigèrent ensembles vers le bâtiment principal. C'était un dôme luxueux, des anges étaient dessinés sur la coupelle. Étrangement, la lumière qui enveloppait le hall semblait provenir du soleil même si le temps était censé empêcher les rayons d'atteindre le sol. Sur le trône, le Mizukage était assis tel un roi. Kurama suivit rigoureusement la procédure, il marcha un pas après l'autre toutes les deux secondes vers le Mizukage qui le regardait intensément. Alors, il s'agenouillât à cinq mètres en face de lui, une main sur son sac qui était fermé, et l'autre devant sa poitrine. Sa cape s'épandait sur le sol.<p>

"Me voici comme vous l'aviez exigé, Mizukage-sama, une année, un mois, une semaine, et un jour de nos séparations."

"Je suis satisfait que tu sois fidèle à ta parole, Kurama." Annonça le Mizukage solennel pendant qu'il leva lentement une main dirigée vers le fond de la salle. "Et maintenant, c'est à mon tour d'honorer la mienne." Il appela l'un de ses gardes qui lui donna un rouleau. "Voici ce que tu désirais, je pense, Kurama. As-tu ce que j'ai convoité?"

"Oui, messire." Kurama posa son sac, et en sortit avec lenteur un parchemin scellé pour que personne ne se trompe à propos de ses intentions, il l'offrit au Mizukage et il prit l'autre que l'homme le lui donna. Kurama vérifia que c'était le bon, et soupira soulagé. Il prit quelque pas en arrière, et laissa le Mizukage analyser le document, qui éclata de rire. '_Apprécie tes derniers instants, ce rouleau a un poison lent qui paralyse sa victime après un jour, même ton bijuu ne l'empêchera pas._' Pensa Kurama.

"Les informations sur les faiblesses de autres villages sont vraies, je peux le certifier, elles coordonnent avec les données que mes espions m'ont apportées. L'heure où Kiri conquerra le monde est proche!" La flamme de la folie scintillait dans les yeux du Mizukage. "Je t'autorise l'accès à notre librairie, gardes, guidez le! Dites aux Épéistes de la Brume d'aller dans les autres pays pour préparer l'invasion."

Kurama fut congédié par le Mizukage, des officiers l'accompagnaient vers la bibliothèque. Il sourit, l'un de ses objectifs était accompli.

* * *

><p>Jiraya était à l'hôpital pour faire réparer son nez, où il se le faisait bander. Une fois fait, il marcha dans la rue, ses jounin le suivaient murmurant quelque chose à propos de sannin minables. Jiraya prit quelques plats à un restaurant, et un enfant le bouscula qu'il pardonna immédiatement. Quand Jiraya fut au moment de payer, il notifia que son porte-feuille avait disparu et que le gosse l'ayant croisé avait fuit, les jounin et Jiraya qui dénotèrent où il était parti le poursuivirent. Quand ils étaient proche de le capturer, Mei apparut de nulle part. Elle se tenait en face d'eux pour protéger l'enfant.<p>

"Es-tu en train d'agresser des petits enfants, Jiraya? Mei le regarda appréciative. "Tu es vraiment plus beau après ma chirurgie esthétique." Plaisanta-t-elle.

"Très amusant Mei, mais ce morveux m'a chipé ma monnaie."

"Est-ce vrai, petit?" Le mioche hocha la tête négativement. "Pourquoi as-tu menti, Jiraya? Être un pervers n'est plus suffisant?" Elle leva un poing.

Jiraya soupira, il abandonna son porte-monnaie, il ne voulait pas se disputer avec un femme farouche qui pouvait casser son nez une fois de plus, les frais d'hôpitaux étaient élevés ces jours-ci. Le gosse fuit vers le camps caché content de son trésor. Après l'incident, Mei et le groupe de Jiraya allèrent encore dans un bar. En arrière plan, des musiciens jouaient du jazz. Les jounin jouaient au poker à une table avec des clients réguliers. Jiraya était assis près de Mei, il commandèrent des boissons. Ils prirent un coin où ils pouvaient discuter seul à seule de tout leur soûl.

"Alors, quelle est cette mission, Jiraya?" Requit Mei en buvant un verre de vodka.

"Extremement classifiée." Répondit-il catégorique.

"T'es pas marrent, tu sais. Argh, c'est infecte! Qu'est-ce qu'il on mit dans cette bouteille? Le propriétaire du bar a pissé dedans ou quoi?" Elle grimaça, et soudain, une pensée naquit dans son esprit. "Eh! J'ai une idée, je te dirais une chose à propos de ce qui se passe dans le palais du kage, et tu m'en diras plus à propos de ta mission, es-tu d'accord?" Elle le challengea.

"Tu ne sembles pas très fidèle à ton village." Nota Jiraya. Il entendirent le cri énervé d'un jounin qui perdit une partie. '_Je vais les découper en rondelles après la mission, ils se sont plains de mon attitude non professionnelle, et à chaque occasion, ils se débauchent. Sont-ils tes jounin en qui tu crois le plus, sensei? J'ai bien peur pour le futur de Konoha._' Raisonna-t-il en buvant un verre de bière.

"Ai-je une quelconque raison d'être loyale? Entre les merdes de bureaucrates corrompus, un Mizukage cinglé, et des Épéistes totalement idiots qui ne savent que suivre les ordre, je n'ai aucune foi en Kiri. Si ce village était rayé de la carte du monde, je m'en foutrais éperdument." S'exclama Mei en claquant la table avec sa paume.

"As-tu déjà considéré devenir Mizukage, tu as les aptitudes et les tripes pour. Une jeune, belle et forte femme telle que toi pourrait en fait prendre ce poste." Sa suggestion la fit rire.

"J'ai toujours détesté la politique, je peux dire la même chose de toi Jiraya, après tout, tu es le disciple de l'hokage et tu portes son héritage. Ton Yondaime était aussi ton élève." Jiraya commença à être effrayé par l'idée. "Maintenant, tu comprends mieux mon point de vue, Jiraya." Mei but un autre verre de vodka et recracha immédiatement après. '_Quel gâchis._' Pensa-t-elle. "Alors, quelle est ta mission?"

"Cela concerne un individu appelé Kurama." Mei éclata de rire. Son halène sentait l'alcool fort.

"Il vient juste d'arriver au palais il y a deux heures de cela. Il a pollué la tête de notre cher leader avec quelques 'Mizukage-sama' et des déférences. J'ajouterai qu'il est plutôt assez beau physiquement, je pourrais en faire mon petit ami dans d'autres circonstances." Elle regarda Jiraya interrogative. "Et le deal?" Demanda Mei ce qui causa Jiraya soupirer une fois de plus.

"Il est en fait un S-missing nin, il a invalidé le fameux ninja copieur et s'en est ressorti indemne du combat, puis il s'échappa d'un escadron entier de ANBU." Mei siffla, apparemment impressionnée par ces faits.

"Pas mal, pas mal du tout, le mec hein, pas cette merde de liqueur qu'ils osent appeler vodka. Hmm... Beau-gosse, fort, dangereux, si tu le vois, tu pourrais lui demander s'il recherche une petite amie. Je suis absolument disposée à remplir cette fonction." Déclara-t-elle lascivement.

"Mei, arrêtes de plaisanter."

"Hai, Hai, il donna quelques informations à propos des faiblesses sur plein de villages cachés au Mizukage qui s'est jeté sur l'occasion pour rêver à quelques conquêtes du monde, putain de classique si tu veux mon opinion. Il dispersa ses Grand Épéistes de mon Trou de balle dans quelques pays. Alors ils ne sont plus ici dans Kiri." Elle attendait que Jiraya continua. Un jounin hurla et dansa heureux tout autour de la salle ce qui provoqua beaucoup d'élévations de sourcils.

"Tes subalternes sont tellement attardés, tu devrais les changer." Lui conseilla-t-elle.

"Oui, je dirais au Sandame de les rétrograder, cela les calmera pour un moment." Dit-il d'une voix menaçante.

"Retour à la discussion, c'était ton tour, vieux gars." Affirma-t-elle

"Le criminel a séduit une jeune fille de six ans pour venir avec lui en clamant être son frère pour elle, et son oncle à l'hokage." Renseigna Jiraya à Mei qui grimaça.

"Pourquoi tout les hommes sur lesquels je porte un intérêt se révèle être soit un enfoiré ou un pédophile. Il semblerait qu'il y en ait une étrange concentration d'eux dans Konoha. Tu devrais être inquiet Jiraya, mais puisque tu appartiens à l'une de ces deux espèces, je ne puis en attendre trop de toi." L'insulta-t-elle. "Comme tu es ici en mission, j'en déduis qu'elle est relativement importante, la grande petit fille du Sandaime peut-être?" Elle fit quelques hypothèses.

"Je ne répondrai pas à cette question." Rétorqua-t-il

"OK, OK, j'ai compris, je dois relâcher quelques nouvelles pour que tu craches la vérité." Concéda-t-elle. "Eh bien, de ce que j'ai entendu, il se dirigeait vers la librairie, je ne sais pas ce qu'il souhaite y faire, mais il sembla qu'il a pris un important parchemin."

"La bibliothèque? Que peut-il bien pouvoir chercher dans la bibliothèque principale de Kiri?"

"Ah, ce n'est pas mon boulot de te le dire, vieux fou, mais plutôt à toi d'en tirer les conclusions avec les infos que je te donne." Jugea Mei. "Alors, à propos de la petite fille, je veux en savoir plus sur elle, cela me tiraille un peu qu'un sannin ou que certain S-missing nin prennent de l'intérêt pour elle." Jiraya soupira

"Je présume que tu ne vas pas le crier sur les toits. Elle est le Junchuuriki de Kyuubi et la fille du Yondaime." Mei siffla une fois encore.

"Alors, ce soit disant Kurama a prétendu être un parent du Yondaime? Et ton hokage l'a cru?" Souffla-t-elle incrédule. "Il est vraiment gâteux! Il devrait se retirer et laisser la place aux plus jeûnes. Ah! Tout ces vieils hommes, toujours avides de pouvoir." Elle mouva sa main en l'air, fataliste. Jiraya ignora le commentaire. "Il ne ressemble même pas au Blondaime, c'est vraiment incroyable."

"Il a teint ses cheveux Mei. Tu leur redonnes leur couleur original, tu places le Yondaime vivant à coté de lui, et tu peux jurer qu'ils sont jumeaux. Il semblait avoir de plus de bon arguments avec lui."

"Tout comme?" S'enquit Mei.

"Le Sandaime m'a mentionné qu'il était doué en fuinjustu, et ledit maitre des sceaux voulait en savoir plus à ce propos." Alors Jiraya écarquilla les yeux. "C'est ça! Il est venu à Kiri pour étudier les sceaux cotenus dans la bibliothèque de Kiri qui est fameue pour ses secrets. Tss, ce bâtard, il ferait n'importe quoi pour obtenir du pouvoir." Vociféra Jiraya qui provoqua de nombreux regards renfrognés des autres clients. Alors, il pensa à une question qu'il n'avait pas encore posé et qui était d'égale importance avec le reste si ce n'est plus. "Était-il avec une petite fille lorsqu'il est venu au palais?"

"Non, maintenant que tu me le dis, il était seul." Répondit Mei confuse.

"Où a-t-il bien pu la poser? Ce n'est pas son style, d'après les informations que j'ai, il semblait être très protecteur avec elle." Mei grimaça.

"Alors, il s'est attaché à la petite fille, tellement typique des..." Elle fut interrompue par Jiraya. "Arrête de blaguer Mei, il agissait comme un père pour elle. Il ne lèverait pas un doigt sur elle."

"Alors pourquoi es-tu si inquiet, c'est bon si un puissant ninja prend soin d'elle, qui soit-il." Conclut-elle

"Le problème, est qu'il... Je ne peux pas encore te dévoiler cette information, je dois savoir si tu es prête à faire quelque chose pour moi..." Déclara Jiraya.

"Et que veux-tu, vieil homme?" Elle croisa ses bras. "J'espère que ce n'est pas une de tes propositions malsaines."

"Non, je veux que tu m'aides à m'introduire dans le palais comme tu as des entrées libres en tant que jounin de Kiri, et que tu m'aides à arrêter Kurama." Il leva une main comme pour faire peser l'offre.

"Et qu'est-ce que je gagne dans cette affaire, vieux fou?"

"Je peux t'inclure dans les rangs des ninjas de la feuille, ou te donner certaines relations avec des individus influents." Il vit sa grimace. "Je ne sais pas, que souhaites-tu?"

"Et si je t'aide pour un nombre infini de duels? Je veux dire, un contre un, toi contre moi, dans les règles de l'art, dans certaines régions éloignées, où l'on pourrait se balancer sur la gueule à notre bon plaisir sans déranger le voisinage." Requit-elle. "Personne ne veut m'affronter depuis que je suis devenu jounin, et les seuls qui pourraient faire un bon challenge ne veulent pas de conflit internes à l'intérieur de nos rangs. Que c'est rasant. Zabuza me manque, au moins, il me proposait des combats amusants. Mais il a dévié du droit chemin et a commencé à prendre intérêt sur des orphelins avant de partir." Elle s'attendait à la réponse de Jiraya.

"Je suis un peu vieux pour ce genre d'activités et comme je suis un homme occupé, alors..." Mei le suspendit. "Alors quoi, tu es trop occupé à écrire des bouquins pornographiques? C'est pourquoi tu ne veux pas t'amuser avec moi?" Jiraya continua son discours. "Alors j'accepte pour trois matches."

"Dix!" Elle proposa.

"Cinq." Il surenchérit.

"Sept." Elle transmit finalement. Il lui sourit. "Tu négocies dur, n'est-ce pas? Alors, c'est d'accord pour le deal?" Il lui offrit sa main. Elle la regarda nauséeuse à la vue des rides. Alors Mei serra finalement la main avec Jiraya.

"Eh bien, donne moi des tuyaux à propos de ce Kurama." Réclama-t-elle.

"Si le fait qu'il est relaté avec le Yondaime est encore incertain, il est sans doute lié à Naruto, la fille sur qui l'on a discuté, d'une manière que l'on pourrait dire, Hmm... Palpitante?

"Crache le morceau, vieux fou, j'ai pas toute ma journée." Dit-elle impatiente.

"Il est un junchuuriki qui a une relation étroite avec le Kyuubi. J'ajouterais qu'il semblait maitriser son bijuu." Mei retint son souffle.

"Attends, attends, n'as-tu pas dit que la gosse était le junchuuriki du Kyuubi?" Demanda-t-elle curieuse.

"C'est en fait une part de sa mystérieuse personnalité, ou de son charme si tu préfères. Alors, toujours en jeux, Mei?" Elle commença à compter sur ses doigts.

"Alors, nous avons cette homme appelé Kurama qui est talentueux en fuinjutsu qui est un art en voie de disparition et possède de nombreux inconnus, il y a aussi le fait qu'il est certainement un monstre en Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu et probablement en Kinjutsu, qu'il héberge un bijuu inconnu qu'il commande à la perfection. A coté de ça, nous allons envahir l'un des château les plus fortifiés du monde, se fritter avec une armée de ninja dont le niveau fluctue de chuunin à jounin, et peut-être même affronter un kage qui apparait lui aussi être le junchuuriki du Senbi. Trèèèès bien, je serais folle, morte ou pire, handicapée pour refuser ce défi. Quand tu veux vieil homme!" Elle vocalisa son enthousiasme en levant son poing en l'air.

Ils se levèrent immédiatement et recouvrèrent les deux jounin. L'un deux était full aux aces et avait gagné assez d'argent équivalent à un mois de son salaire tendis que l'autre ne portait pas plus que son caleçon. Mei ria à la vue et Jiraya lui laissa obtenir quelques habits pour que le jounin regagne un semblant de dignité. Alors Jiraya exposa le plan, les deux jounin se peignirent que c'était trop dangereux. Jiraya les attrapa par la nuque et leur dit dans une voix qui pourrait certainement casser quelques pierres.

"Premièrement, vous êtes dans une mission rang S, alors si vous apparaissez être inutiles à la fin de celle-ci, vous pouvez être certain que vous ferrez des corvées jusqu'à la fin de vos vies. Deuxièmement, je me moque de votre opinion, vous êtes sous mes ordres, alors si vous vous plaignez une seule fois de plus, ou montrez une peur quelconque qui puisse causer votre retirement, je considérerai cela comme de l'insubordination et je veillerai à ce que vous ne reverrez jamais la lumière du jour une fois encore. Troisièmement, de mon point de vue, vous valez moins que la merde qui est nettoyée tout les jours dans les rues de Konoha, et si vous crevez dans cette mission, je serai plus qu'avide de fêter ça durant plus d'un an." Ils semblèrent avoir avaler leur langue et comprirent la menace.

"Pas mal." Commenta Mei admirativement avant de rire.

"Merci." Rétorqua Jiraya.

Ils embrayèrent pour le palais du Kage.

* * *

><p>"Tu peux invoquer des renards ?" Demanda l'un des enfants à Naruto.<p>

Elle avait mémorisé comment son frère faisait pour invoquer Kuji. Elle mordit son pouce, fit les signes de main spécifiés et claqua le sol de ses mains, alors... Rien. Elle jura un peu et recommença le processus, il n'y avait encore pas de résultats. Malheureusement, son frère ne lui avait pas appris comment modeler son chakra, c'était une erreur tactique. La seule chose qu'il lui avait en fait enseigné, c'est comment lire et bien écrire car il disait que c'était extrêmement important. Une fois fait, il affirmait qu'elle pouvait tout apprendre de rouleaux. Cependant, cela ne l'aida pas beaucoup pour appâter ses pairs.

"Pff, t'es vraiment moisie!" S'exclama l'un des morveux.

"Arrête de l'insulter, j'ai vu faire certains ninja faire les même choses qu'elle, ce n'est pas sa faute si ça bug." Otoru annonça.

"Mec, t'en pince clairement pour elle!" Jugea une fille. Naruto et Otoru étaient en train de rougir tout les deux.

"Un bisou, un bisou, un bisou!" Entonnèrent les enfants en tambourinant leur genoux.

"Argh, venez par ici, vous allez voir!" Leur leader les menaça en rageant devant eux. Ils s'enfuirent en riant.

* * *

><p>Kurama était dans la librairie. Il avait collecté tout les rouleaux importants dans son sac qu'il étudierait plus tard. Plus urgent maintenant. Il ouvrit le parchemin que le Mizukage lui avait confié trois heures avant. Il copia le sceau en face de lui en l'air à la vertical et celui-ci fut tracé par son chakra bleu. Il toucha très délicatement les motifs avec ces phalanges. '<em>Impressionnant, celui qui a fait ce sceau est vraiment un génie.<em>' Pensa-t-il. '_Ces designs... Chacun d'eux correspond à un élément, alors ils s'imbriquent tous ensembles dans un sceau à cinq dimensions, créant de nombreux nouveaux types d'éléments... Fascinant! Ce n'est clairement pas de mon niveau, j'aurai besoin de beaucoup de temps pour décrypter ceci, une fois fait, ce sera un pied de plus vers la défaite de Madara. Le Yondaime en tant que maitre des sceaux méritait vraiment son titre. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi Madara l'a éliminé. Il avait découvert une voie qui permet de comprendre ses jutsu. Même si je le hais pour ce qu'il avait fait, jamais je n'arrêterai de l'admirer._' Il entendit un son derrière lui. Il annula rapidement tout les dessins en l'air. Il déposa le précieux rouleau dans son sac loin des mains du commun.

"Messire, Mizukage-sama vous a sollicité pour une audience." L'informa l'un des gardes.

"J'arrive." Répondit-il bruyamment. '_Je verrai ce que cet attardé veut. Une fois que j'en ai terminé ici, je le supprimerai. Je ne puis permettre aux laquais de Madara de circuler dans le monde impunis._' Kurama eût un rictus et déambula vers la bâtisse principale du palais.

Une fois arrivé, il s'agenouilla de la même manière que la fois dernière en face du Mizukage qui le fixa suspicieux.

"Dis moi pourquoi mes gardes t'ont vu avec le junchuuriki du Kyuubi. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu l'as amené ici. Si ta réponse ne me convient pas, tu connaitras la conséquence de ton arrogance." Les gardes prirent leur kunai dans leur main et s'approchait de Kurama dangereusement. Kurama transpirait. '_Merde, j'espère juste qu'il n'iront pas vers Naruto, je ne lui ai même pas laissé des clones de l'ombre pour la protéger au cas où car j'étais stressé par ses mots. Je peux aisément tous les écraser mais j'ai besoin de temps pour vérifier que je n'ai pas rien laissé à la librairie et je nécessite de violer en profondeur le cerveau de cet abruti pour savoir ce que Madara projette de faire. C'est ce qui me prends toujours tant de temps (un jour entier), je ne suis pas aussi bon en suçage de cervelle que Inoichi, Jiraya, ou ces monstres aux yeux rouges._'

"J'avais prévu de vous offrir une surprise en tant que présent, votre Majesté. Le junchuuriki du Kyuubi est une carte maitresse en tant qu'arme, vous pourrez l'utiliser pour conquérir le monde!" Affirma Kurama soumis. '_Mon cul si je te laisse la toucher. Le moment où tu poses la main sur elle, ta vie n'a plus de valeur que tu détiennes des informations importantes ou non._' Pensa-t-il.

A ce moment, Jiraya, Mei, et les deux jounin étaient déguisés en gardes. Jiraya pensa '_Ce bâtard, c'était son vrai objectif envers Naruto. Il ose utiliser la fille de Minato et de Kushina pour un tel stratagème, je lui enseignerai une leçon pour ça._' Alors, le Mizukage parla.

"Bien, je te pardonne pour cette fois, ce sera la dernière, ne fais rien sans mon ordre direct désormais, je te laisse à ton étude. J'ordonne à une escouade de jounin de capturer le junchuuriki du Kyuubi." '_Putain!_' Pensèrent Jiraya et Kurama ensembles. "Gardes, emmenez le à la bibliothèque, et soyez sûrs qu'il ne la quitte pas." Jiraya, Mei, et les deux jounin avec eux se proposèrent eux-mêmes en premier, avec Kurama encerclé par eux. Ils marchèrent lentement vers la librairie.

'_Cet enculé, il est tendu depuis la séance, je ne peux pas l'étourdir sans qu'il soit conscient de ma présence._' Pensa Jiraya.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la bibliothèque, ils se stoppèrent tous un moment. Alors, Kurama parla.

"Jiraya, crois-tu que je sois si bête au point de n'avoir reconnu ta signature de chakra? Ou imagines-tu que ce sont tes pauvres capacités pour la changer ou plutôt essayer de qui sont suffisantes pour que je te ne découvre pas. Quoi que tu penses, c'était très mal joué." Jiraya, Mei, et les deux autres jounin tentèrent de l'immobiliser, mais ils n'attrapèrent que sa cape noire. Ils enlevèrent leur camouflage et apparurent dans leurs vêtements usuels.

Kurama surgit en face d'eux, en haut des escaliers qui séparaient l'entrée de la librairie et les rayons de livres. Il les toisa avec mépris. '_Mei, la dernière Mizukage dans l'autre monde._' Jugea Kurama.

"Je vois que tu mérites ton rang, S-missing nin, même si en réalité, tu es un ninja de Kiri." Attesta Jiraya à la vue de son serre-tête. Alors, Kurama prit son bandeau frontal et le jeta à Jiraya qui le regardait suspicieux.

"Prend le, je n'en ai plus besoin. Je ne suis loyal à aucun village, humain, ma constance réside seulement de mon coté." Déclara Kurama.

"Tu as raison, tu n'es même pas attaché à Naruto." Rétorqua Jiraya ce qui provoqua un regard furieux de Kurama avec une teinte rouge sur lui.

"Ne joues pas le fou, vieil homme, tu sais comme moi que le discours que j'ai fait tout à l'heure dans le hall n'était juste qu'un mensonge pur et dur. Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer avec toi. Je sais où elle se situe Jiraya, tu auras besoin de moi pour la trouver avant qu'ils ne la saisissent."

"Excuse-moi, mais je dois relâcher toute ma frustration et ma colère sur une certaine personne qui apparait être toi." Dit Jiraya en serrant ses poings.

"Ignore, Jiraya notre précédente hostilité pour une trêve temporaire. Ne passe pas ton avidité de m'affronter avant ton travail. Ta première mission est de sauver, et de ramener Naruto à Konoha. M'arrêter est seulement le second objectif. Après que nous l'aurons, je serais plus qu'heureux de te battre avec toute ma force." Proposa Kurama dans sa dernière tentative de ne pas engager un combat qu'il sut que cela le retarderait d'aider Naruto.

"Désolé de te décevoir, mais nous savons tous deux que quand tu l'auras en ta possession, tu nous berneras encore avec tes clones de l'ombre. De plus, je ne sais pas comment tu maitrises cette technique si bien comme elle est censée être une technique interdite de Konoha. Nous ne pouvons nous permettre cette trêve, tu vas nous affronter ici et maintenant, et nous t'utiliserons pour trouver Naruto."

"Alors tu es tant un fou arrogant qu'un traitre à ton serment, Jiraya, car tu sais parfaitement que tu m'es inférieur même avec ta petite chatte là." Mei lui montra ses crocs. "Et tes pauvres jounin qui ne savent même pas pourquoi ils sont ici."

Kurama relâcha tout son youki autour de lui qui provoqua beaucoup de changements dans ses caractéristiques physiques. Ses yeux élargis étaient fissurés au centre, rouge, ses marques vicieuses. Ses cheveux teints en noir virèrent au rouge. Ses ongles devinrent griffes. Ses dents étaient plus longues. Son aura rouge tout autour de son corps formait neuf queues de chakra qui tournaient lascivement. Son IdT enveloppa la pièce et il semblait plus grand que tout à l'heure. Les deux jounin tremblèrent, terrifiés. Mei lécha ses lèvres, impatiente du combat se profilant. Jiraya prit sa posture de bataille des crapauds.

"**Alors, venez à moi, mortels, et perdez tout espoirs. Votre pitoyable résistance ne me réjouira que d'avantage.**"Déclara Kurama dans une voix grave, profonde, démoniaque qui semblait provenir des enfers eux-mêmes. Il pointa un doigt moqueur dans la direction des jounin. "**Regardes ces deux là Jiraya, ils ne peuvent même plus respirer, comment penses-tu pouvoir me vaincre avec ces minuscules insectes. Je ne vous donnerai aucunes pitiés pour être sur mon chemin de secourir Naruto.**"

**Attention. Scène violente.**

Jiraya les prirent par le nuque, et leur souffla dans l'oreille. "Rappelez-vous, si vous ne combattez pas, je prendrai personnellement soin de votre cas. Vous n'avez que deux choix quand vous avez rejoint cette mission, mourir avec nous pour Konoha dans la dignité, ou mourir contre nous et Konoha dans la disgrâce." Il les libéra de son emprise.

"Joli discours." Commenta Mei. "C'était nécessaire." Répliqua Jiraya et hocha la tête affirmatif.

Les deux jounin se jetèrent en meuglant et déchainèrent leur katana vers Kurama qui éclatait de rire à leur vue. Kurama s'accroupit, prêt pour une brusque l'accélération. Il surgit immédiatement en face de l'un d'eux. Celui-ci tenta de le trancher mais Kurama se volatilisa laissant son youki sur place qui se referma sur le jounin glapissant de la douleur. Lorsqu'il s'agenouilla, Kurama réapparut une fois encore derrière lui, et écrabouilla sa tête répandant du sang sur le sol et sur sa veste.

"**Une pauvre âme vient de nous quitter, prions pour elle, amen.**" Certifia Kurama ironiquement.

L'autre jounin tenta de venger son camarade, plus efficace, il réussit à égratigner le dos de Kurama, mais la blessure guérit une second après l'assaut. Kurama leva la main vers lui et fit la même chose qu'il avait faite à Kakashi mais en bien plus violent. Le flamboiement l'empala au lieu de juste s'enfoncer dans son torse. Le jounin fut projeté par le choc. Le jounin crailla et assit son dos sur une étagère. Kurama apparut près de lui, utilisa sa main renforcée par ses griffes et son youki, puis pénétra la poitrine du jounin avec aise. Il en sortit son cœur encore battant. Il l'écrasa ce qui provoqua une explosion de sang qui teinta toute sa face et ses vêtements. Un bain de sang se formait près du cadavre. Ils n'avaient pas tenu plus de dix seconde face à Kurama. Ils n'avaient même pas drainé un dixième de la valeur d'une queue du youki de Kurama.

"**Une autre est partie.**" Déclara finalement Kurama.

"Je t'ai dit qu'ils étaient inutiles!" Proclama Mei. "Mais je dois admettre que c'était une démonstration stupéfiante de pouvoir. Bordel, j'ai l'impression qu'on se mesure à un demi-dieu." Dit-elle plus refroidie qu'avant et commença à penser si ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée de rejoindre cette mission suicide.

"Au moins, ils nous ont montré un avant-goût de Kurama. Nous sommes plus perceptifs de ce qu'il pourrait nous faire." Témoigna Jiraya sarcastique.

"**As-tu d'autres moutons à sacrifier Jiraya? Car cela ne m'a même pas échauffé. Maintenant, je vais choisir une place plus appropriée pour ta dernière bataille et demeure, sannin.**"

Ils lui étaient totalement vulnérables, et il avait eu une centaine d'occasions de les achever, mais il voulait leur donner au moins une chance de repenser plus attentivement à la raison de leur affrontement, car ils étaient quelques réminiscences de son passé, et même si Kurama ne le concéderait point, ils tenaient une part importante dans son cœur.

Kurama se téléporta derrière eux dans un flash rouge. '_Hirashin!_' Reconnut Jiraya en se rappelant le jutsu de son élève. C'était une version modifiée, mais non pas moins impressionnante.

"**Suivez moi.**" Les ordonna Kurama, et alors, il traça telle la lumière dans un rouge flouté dans le corridor qui menait vers le sommet du palais. Jiraya et Mei grimacèrent et le poursuivirent. Sur le chemin, ils croisèrent une quantité incroyable de dépouilles qui étaient les restes de ninjas de classe chuunin. Ils entendirent les échos des victimes de Kurama.

"Quel massacre." Bredouilla Jiraya. "Avec ce pouvoir, il pouvait au moins combattre seul tout les clans de Konoha combinés. Je comprends désormais qu'il a été très clément avec nous. J'ai bien peur que l'on ait relâché un monstre." Mei acquiesça en accord avec le postulat.

**Fin du moment.**

Kurama qui courrait sur le mur gauche du passage, sentit un craquement sous ses pieds, une énorme queue l'éjecta vers l'autre façade du couloir et il s'écrasa sur trois mètres d'acier. Le Mizukage était transformé dans sa forme de bijuu. Kurama utilisa la valeur d'une queue afin de se protéger des dommages et se régénérer.

"**Tu es un traitre Kurama, et tu le paieras cher. Je prendrai beaucoup de plaisir avec le junchuuriki de Kyuubi. J'ai toujours adoré la chair de petites filles blondes.**" Confessa la monstruosité.

"**Tu. Ne. La. Touchera. PAS!**" Kurama hacha ses mots. Il repoussa le bijuu avec l'équivalent de deux queues de youki par une gigantesque explosion de chakra rouge. Il consomma son chakra dix fois plus vite avec son petit corps qu'avec son original. Même avec les sceaux de contrôle du démon, il avait des difficultés à le réguler correctement.

La projection du Mizukage fit un trou dans le mur. Kurama alla à l'extérieur suivi par Mei et Jiraya. Le brouillard était d'un rouge sang.

* * *

><p>Naruto vit ses amis se faire assassiner devant ses yeux hagards. Le camp caché était en feu. Les jounin massacraient les enfants sans merci. Otoru se plaça lui-même devant Naruto, avec un bâton tenu par son bras. Ses tempes étaient saignantes. Naruto le supplia de s'enfuir. Elle tenta d'utiliser l'amulette que son frère lui avait donnée., mais elle ne réussit pas à canaliser correctement son chakra dans le médaillon.<p>

Un jounin avec un kunai tenta de tuer Otoru, mais Naruto se jeta devant lui pour prendre le coup à sa place, le kunai passa proche de ses yeux. Quand celui-ci arriva à un centimètre de sa cible, les yeux de Naruto devinrent fissurés, rouges. Elle se réfugia dans son esprit.

Une explosion rouge se déroula dans le camps caché.

* * *

><p>Mei et Jiraya s'agenouillaient au sol, ils observèrent Kurama avec attention. Ils distinguèrent que quelque chose avait changée.<p>

"Le vois-tu Mei? Je pense que son aura est plus fine qu'avant." Nota Jiraya

"Oui, mais on a un autre problème maintenant. Je ne pense pas que le Mizukage me pardonnera de s'allier avec l'ennemi." Répondit-elle

'_**Merde! J'ai déjà utilisé la moitié de mon youki, cela sera dur de combattre un bijuu totalement mature ajouté par un sannin et une Mizukage potentielle.**_' Pensa Kurama. Il ressentit une éruption du youki du Kyuubi. '_**Naruto! Bordel, pourquoi mes plans sont toujours ruinés par quelque chose. Si je dois calmer sa colère de junchuuriki, cela sera un long jour, même pour moi.'**_

Kurama mordit son pouce et Jiraya suivit le mouvement. Ils firent l'un et l'autre rapidement des signes de mains et claquèrent le sol.

"**Kuchiyose no jutsu!/**Kuchiyose no jutsu!" Hurlèrent-ils ensembles.

Un immense renard noir et Gamabunta apparurent sur le champs de bataille.

* * *

><p><strong>Du coté de Kurama:<strong>

"**Kurama, qu'as-tu fais à Kuji pour qu'il me demande de rompre vos liens? Il n'a pas voulu me le dire.**" Demanda le grand renard noir.

"**Plus tard s'il-vous-plait, Meize-sama, nous avons un combat à faire.**" Rétorqua Kurama, mais le renard écarquilla ses yeux.

"**Tu utilises actuellement ta forme de démon! Tu sais comment cela surmène ton corps et réduit ton espérance de vie, arrête cette folie Kurama! Aucun combat n'est assez important pour ça!**" Tonna Meize. Kurama sourit même avec son étrange physique.

"**Non, rien n'est plus important pour moi que Naruto, même ma propre vie. Vous le savez Meize-sama, je le répète souvent.**" Répliqua-t-il. Meize soupira.

"**J'espère juste que tu ne le regretteras pas comme d'habitude, Kurama.**"

* * *

><p><strong>Du coté de Jiraya:<br>**

"**Un invocateur de renards... Cela faisait bien longtemps que j'en eus aperçu un.**" Attesta Gamabunta.

"Regardes le plus attentivement Gamabunta, et tu comprendras pourquoi il est si spécial." Dit Jiraya. Gamabunta élargit ses yeux.

"**Qu'elle est cette abomination, une telle chose ne devrait même pas exister. Il l'a du youki mais il n'est pas un junchuuriki.**"

"Quoi! Comment est-ce possible?" Requit Mei.

"Je ne l'ai trouvé que récemment. Nous avions faux à son propos. Je ne sais pas comment il a acquis cette capacité. C'est peut-être une erreur de la nature, ou quelques espèces d'expériences d'un scientifique fou. Il est imparfait. Un corps humain n'est pas supposé supporter quelque chose si brutal et démoniaque seul. Je présume que sur le long terme, cela lui détériora la santé. C'est pourquoi il évite également de se battre. Le junchuuriki de norme détient un bijuu pour contrôler leur youki et préserver l'équilibre de leur corps. Ce n'est pas son cas et c'est pourquoi il porte ces sceaux sur lui. Contrôler deux types de chakra opposés en même temps n'est pas du domaine humain. Il ne peut utiliser de jutsu normal quand il est dans cette forme." Expliqua Jiraya.

"Alors on peut le vaincre." Conclut Mei, cependant, Jiraya hocha la tête négativement.

"Même si nous connaissons sa faiblesse, il demeure un puissant shinobi. N'oublie pas comment il a décimé l'armée de chuunin et les deux jounin avec nous. Il possède encore de solides réserves."

Mei sourit. "J'avais perdu vraiment tout espoir quand je l'ai vu si fort, mais maintenant que nous savons qu'il possède un défaut, je regagne un peu de ma contenance. Mais arrêtons de parler, il est l'heure de se battre." Résuma Mei.

* * *

><p><strong>Du coté de Kurama:<strong>

"**Pouvez-vous me rendre un service, Meize-sama?**" Requit Kurama.

"**Tu sais que je ne peux rien te refuser, mon frère.**" Répondit Meize.

"**J'ai besoin que vous me couvrez une minute entière, je vais leur lancer mon meilleur jutsu. C'est le seul moyen d'en finir rapidement. J'ai besoin de voir Naruto.**"

Kurama répandit beaucoup de sceaux différents autour de lui, sur la fourrure du renard, chacun d'eux représentait un élément. Le principale au centre était de type spatio-temporelle. Il commença son extrêmement longue série de signes.

"Ce bâtard, je ne sais pas ce qu'il prépare, mais nous allons l'empêcher de..." Jiraya fut interrompu par le choc, le Senbi qui avait récupéré de l'attaque de Kurama d'avant lança une queue vers Gamabunta et une autre vers l'immense renard noir, mais contrairement au crapaud, le renard se dissipa dans une brume noire.

"Prépares l'huile Gamabunta, nous allons cramer ce monstre."

"Katon: Gamayu Endan!/**Gamayu Endan!**" Hurlèrent-ils tout deux. Une énorme flamme surgit de leur bouche. Ils brulèrent la face émergé du Senbi.

"Futton: Komu no Jutsu!" Mei poussa un cri perçant, elle cracha de la vapeur toxique qui corroda la carapace du Senbi.

"**Suiton: Suihoha!**" Le Senbi prit le contrôle de toute l'eau autour de lui et évoqua un ras-de-marais se hâtant vers Gamabunta qui l'esquiva de très proche en sautant en l'air.

"**Genjustu: Le Monde des Ténèbres...**" Dit quelque part le renard noir. Mei, Jiraya, Gamabunta, et le Senbi perdirent le contrôle de leurs cinq sens excepté celui du touché. Cinquante secondes plus tard, ils recouvrèrent leur sens.

"**Je vous remercie, Meize-sama, j'ai finalement fini ma conjuration.**" Déclara Kurama soulagé.

"**J'ai gaspillé tout mon chakra, je suis pas habitué à l'utiliser sur de si grosses cibles.**" Répliqua Le grand renard noir.

Kurama fit un signe avec sa main droite, et leva l'autre en l'air. Son youki fluctuait vers le ciel. Un orage débuta dans les nuages. L'eau fit un vortex autour du renard. Le vent dissipa la brume, alors Kurama proclama silencieusement.

"**Kinjutsu: L'étoile filante.**" Jiraya regarda le ciel puis éclata estomaqué.

"Putain de bordel! Il a invoqué une comète." Un gros météore descendit à toute vitesse vers le palace. Kurama s'éclipsa dans un flash rouge vers Naruto. Le renard se dissipa de lui-même. Gamabunta saisit Jiraya et Mei dans sa main et les lança avec vigueur très loin de leur positions.

"**Fūton: Atsugai**" Vociféra le crapaud en les éjectant encore plus loin avec le vent violent qu'il conjura. Il se dissipa également une fois son travail accompli.

La météorite toucha le sol, détruisant tout sur 8 kilomètres autour de l'impact. A la fin, le Senbi restait inconscient dans l'eau.

* * *

><p>Il pleuvait. Otoru avait été étourdi par l'explosion rouge. Quand il se réveilla, il leva les yeux autours de lui et vit les corps des jounin partout sur le sol. Une brume sanglante envenimait le paysage, et il trouvait nulle trace de ses amis dont les corps semblaient avoir disparus. Il trouva alors une petite fille se tenant à quatre pattes aux centres des cadavres des ninjas, trois queues rougeâtres s'évantant lascivement derrière elle. Ses cheveux blongs étaient teintés d'un rouge cuivré et ses couettes étaient défaites. Otoru reconnut cette fille. C'était Naruto qui vombrisait une aura rouge autour d'elle. Ses marques étaient plus profondes, graves, noircies. Elle avait des griffes à la place des ongles. Otoru ne comprenait pas son état actuel, mais il était soulagé qu'elle avait survécu à l'attaque des ninjas. Il s'approcha lentement d'elle et lorsqu'il arriva à son niveau, il s'exclama en levant les mains vers elle.<p>

"C'est merveilleux Naruto! Tu es vivan..." Alors, l'une des queue transperça sa poitrine. La bête rouge hurla vers le ciel. Otoru, se coucha sur le sol, au seuil de la mort. Il vivait ses derniers instants.

Kurama se montra à ce moment précis dans un flash rouge. Il vit la tragédie. Il se précipita vers Naruto qui l'attaqua en retour.

"**Naruto, stop!" **Hurla Kurama. Naruto griffa son torse, laissant une marque rouge sur son corps.

"**Naruto, contrôle toi!**" Hurla-t-il encore. L'une des queues tenta de l'étrangler. Sa gorge portait la trace rouge.

"**Naruto, tu n'es pas cette bête!**" Hurla-t-il une fois de plus. Il se plaça devant elle, puisa dans ses dernières réserves de youki pour contenir les siennes. Il posa ses mains sur chacune de ses oreilles et pleura.

"**Naruto, écoute MOI!**" Leur yeux rouges réfléchirent leur lueur l'un à l'autre dans un temps qui semblait durer une éternité. Des larmes perlèrent de chacun de leurs yeux. Alors, il entra dans son âme.

* * *

><p><strong>Le monde intérieur<strong>

Kurama se releva, sur l'eau avec une auréole orange. Il avait la même apparence que lorsqu'il était dans sa forme de démon. Les ombres étaient profondes. Et après un moment, il perçut son environnement. C'était un paysage familier. Il entendit les pleurs d'une jeune fille blonde à sa gauche. A sa droite, il y avait une cage. Un immense renard à neuf queues le fixa haineux. Il le tonna.

"**Qui es-tu? Un reste de ce maudit Yondaime, ou de ce monstre aux yeux rouges!**" Kurama hocha la tête négativement. Il se rappela de sa haine. Il vit son vieux reflet dans la prison. Cela le désolait. Il posa une main sur le sceau apposé sur la cage. Le démon écarquilla les yeux.

"**Toi...**" Leurs pouvoirs firent des étincelles rouges. Connectés. Identiques. Forts. Brutes. La même nature, la même forme.

La volonté de Kurama affronta celle du Kyuubi. Son amour pour Naruto, contre sa rage envers son conteneur. Il réussit à réparer le sceau.

Alors, pendant qu'il ignora les hurlements du renard, il s'approcha de Naruto qui était accroupie sur le sol, ses mains recouvrant ses yeux. Elle pleurait à cause de sa faiblesse, elle pleurait parce qu'elle avait vu ses amis se faire assassiner devant elle. Elle n'était pas consciente de son environnement comme Kurama. Il l'enveloppa gentillement, et la réconforta. Lui disant que ce n'était pas sa faute. C'était sa faute. Son fardeau à porter, pas le sien. Il lui donna un profond et bienheureux baiser sur ses lèvres, un baiser de pardon, qui effaça tous ses crimes. C'étaient ses propres crimes. Elle dormit, tranquille sur le sol. En paix.

* * *

><p>La connexion se termina. Son youki s'éteignit comme celui de Kurama. Ils regagnèrent leurs physiques originels. Ses yeux étaient bleus, et elle tomba inconsciente. Kurama resta un moment comme ça, portant Naruto telle une épouse, ses vêtements déchirés, ses cheveux étaient enchevêtrés. Il l'embrassa dans une cape de son sac. Il entendit le souffle difficile de Otoru. Kurama posa Naruto près de lui. Il vit la blessure. C'était mortel, il ne pouvait pas le soigner. Kurama le regarda avec compassion. Il le reconnaissait, c'était l'orphelin que Naruto et lui avaient rencontré dans la rue.<p>

"S'il-vous-plait..." Otoru commença à dire. Kurama entendit très attentivement ses derniers mots.

"S'il-vous-plait...Ne lui dites pas...Sa faute...Veux pas...Sente coupable...Pour moi...Amis...Frère...Vous?"

"Oui, je suis son frère, tu dois te reposer, tu as une longue route à faire." Il lui dit doucement.

"Attentionné...Fort...Elle...Dit...Si...Juste..." Il relâcha son dernier soupir, des larmes coulaient de ses joues, du sang sortait de sa bouche, il était blanc, comme la neige.

Kurama hocha sa tête, '_Quel gâchis._' Pensa-t-il. Des émotions volaient sur son âme. Tristesse, amertume, peine. Il devait annihiler ses émotions. Il ne pouvait pas protéger Naruto ainsi, contre son propre démon. Naruto ne doit rien savoir sur cela. Jamais.

Une heure plus tard, Naruto se réveilla. Il pleuvait encore. Elle vit Kurama assit sur un rocher, Otoru à ses pieds. Il tenait un katana, qui perçait la poitrine de Otoru. Elle le scruta curieuse. Elle lui bougea ses épaules. Elles étaient froides, immobiles. Elle tint la main de Otoru. Elle était molle. Elle regarda Kurama interrogative. Son visage était de glace. Ce n'était pas son frère normal. Alors elle demanda.

"L'as-tu tué?" Pas de réponses.

"L'as-tu tué?" Elle répéta la question, cependant, aucune réponse ne vint encore.

"L'AS-TU TUE?" Cria-t-elle

"Tais-toi..." Dit-il silencieusement.

"Quoi?" S'enquit-elle bruyament.

"Tais-toi, tu perturbes les morts." Déclara-t-il en silence. Elle vit la douleur, la souffrance dans ses yeux. C'était impossible, son frère ne pouvait pas avoir tuer Otoru.

"C'était ma faute." Ajouta-t-il coupable. Elle le fixa curieusement.

"Ma propre faute." Cela résonnait comme s'il l'avait tué. Il regardait encore Otoru.

"Mon épée l'a achevé, indirectement." Somma-t-il finalement. Naruto lui claqua sa face d'un son assourdi. Des larmes perlèrent de ses joues. Il était encore impassible.

"Jamais je ne te pardonnerai!" Elle dit finalement ces mots fatidiques. Kurama ferma les yeux pour ne pas montrer ses émotions. '_C'est mieux comme ça, elle n'a pas à porter la responsabilité de sa mort.' _Pensa-t-il.

Il se leva, et s'éloigna d'elle. Elle le suivit. Elle cria dans son dos.

"Stop!" Il était encore en train de continuer sa promenade pour les morts. Il l'ignora.

"Stop, je t'ai dit!" Elle se tenait devant lui pour arrêter sa marche.

"N'as-tu pas dit que jamais tu ne me pardonnerais?" Demanda-t-il flegmatique, elle usa son poing pour le frapper et il le bloqua avec sa main.

"N'as-tu pas dit que jamais tu ne me pardonnerais?" Répéta-t-il, elle utilisa son autre poing qu'il bloqua avec son autre main. Il la zieuta. Ses yeux étaient fissurés, rouges.

"**Tu es faible Naruto.**" Il dit d'une voix profonde, impénétrable. Elle le regarda effrayée.

"**Tu es faible. Naruto, voici le résultat.**" Continua-t-il. Elle était plus et encore plus effrayée. Il la lança vers le corps de Otoru inerte. Il marcha lentement vers elle. Absolument terrifiée, elle prit un kunai au sol et se leva. Elle voulait son Oni-chan de retour, pas celui là, pas ce frère glacial.

"**Ta première leçon Naruto! Quand tu as un ennemi en face de toi! Que fais-tu?**" Demanda-t-il à elle, poursuivant sa marche funèbre.

"**Répond!**" Hurla-t-il.

"JJJ-Je le tue." Répondit-elle apeurée. Sa main qui tenait son kunai était tremblante.

"**Bien!**" Dit-il. "**Alors tue moi!**" Il ordonna durement.

"QuQuQu-Quoi?" Questionna-t-elle irrésolue.

"**Je suis ton ennemi Naruto. Je t'ai dit de me tuer!**" Il était juste en face d'elle.

"Comment?" Elle requit confuse.

"**Comme cela...**" Il lui montra gentillement, il accompagna sa main, étrangement comme lorsqu'il lui apprenait à écrire, et ils plongèrent ensemble comme lorsqu'ils dormaient, le kunai dans sa poitrine, vers son cœur. Naruto pleurait. Kurama saignait, toussant du sang.

"**Ne pleure pas Naruto, ne montre jamais ta faiblesse. Par ta faiblesse, ton ennemi détient du pouvoir sur toi. Et tu ne seras pas capable défendre ce qui t'est cher si ton ennemi a cet avantage, tu dois être forte.**" Il plongea le kunai plus loin et arrêta quand Naruto stoppa de pleurer. Il éjecta le kunai de sa poitrine, le lança au loin plein de son sang, et il regarda Naruto. Il saisit sa tête et l'obligea à regarder le corps de Otoru.

"**Je l'ai tué Naruto, je l'ai tué, c'est de ma faute s'il est mort. Je n'ai pas pu le protéger, alors je suis responsable de sa mort.**" Il regardèrent tout deux le cadavre. Naruto était sans émotions

"**Enterre cette leçon profondément dans ton cœur Naruto, car c'est la plus importante que je ne t'ai jamais apprise.**" Naruto s'évanouit. Sa blessure à son cœur lui laissera toujours une cicatrice, en souvenir de ce jour.

* * *

><p>Jiraya se leva, c'était l'après-midi. Le choc de l'explosion l'avait étourdi un long moment. '<em>Quel terrifiante technique, quel monstre.<em>' Pensa-t-il. C'était étrange il pensait que Kurama ne l'avait pas tué. Il ne l'avait en fait pas blessé directement. Il l'avait plutôt protégé, lui et Mei des ninjas de Kiri, et du Senbi. Mais, n'avait-il pas exterminé ses deux jounin? Jiraya avait dit qu'il voulait leur mort mais il n'en n'était plus aussi sûr.

Le reste de la grande cité de Kiri n'était que ruines. Kiri était définitivement rayée de la carte comme Mei pouvait le dire. '_Où est Mei?_' Se demanda-t-il. Il la trouva près d'un rocher, pas vraiment blessée. Il la réveilla. Ils parcoururent les ruines. La météorite était encore visible au centre de la ville à la place du palace. Il pleuvait encore. Ils trouvèrent Kurama, le brouillard masquait son physique mais ils pouvaient percevoir le rouge de ses yeux scintillaient à travers la brume. Il tenait Naruto telle une mariée, une couverture l'enveloppait gentillement. Kurama colla sa joue contre la sienne. Il ne ressemblait plus à un monstre, il ressemblait à un père avec sa fille, un renard avec sa petite. Alors, il commença à parler.

"**Tu as ta propre responsabilité, Jiraya, dans ce gâchis.**" Jiraya et Mei le fixèrent éberlués.

"**Si tu n'étais pas venu au palais, je n'aurais pas eu à détruire ce village et à tuer tout ses habitants. Si tu ne m'avais pas empêché de secourir Naruto, jamais elle n'aurait vécu cette tragédie. Et enfin, je n'aurais pas eu à choisir entre mon amour pour elle, et la responsabilité pour ces morts.**" Il l'embrassa doucement sur ses lèvres, un très profond baiser, qui réfléchissait tout son amour pour elle. Son amulette pendait encore à son cou. Jiraya et Mei le regardèrent horrifiés.

"**Je ne puis plus longtemps prendre soin d'elle. Et à mon pire regret, je dois la confier à un irresponsable bâtard. Oui, toi Jiraya. Quand tu pouvais la protéger quand elle était plus jeune, tu préférais courir après les femmes, parier dans des bars, accomplir des missions sans aucuns sens. Tu as fui ta responsabilité en tant que parrain. Pire, tu as détruit ma relation avec elle, la seule personne vivante qui comptait vraiment pour elle exclu peut-être par Kakashi. Peux-tu prendre soin d'elle quand je serais parti?**"

"JJJ-Je ne peux pas m'occuper d'elle." Répondit-il, Mei le regarda furieusement.

"**Pourquoi? Parce qu'elle te rappelle Minato et Kushina?**" Jiraya écarquilla ses yeux. "**Oui, je sais tout à leur propos. Je les ai haïs profondément comme j'aime Naruto. Non. Moins. Mon amour pour Naruto est plus fort qu'aucunes haines que je n'ai jamais possédées. Mais peux-tu affirmer la même chose Jiraya? Peux-tu choisir Naruto avant Konoha? Peux-tu la choisir avant ta propre vie? Si tu ne réponds pas à cette question, tu périras immédiatement, car tu ne mériterais même pas de vivre.**" Jiraya haleta sous son intention de tuer, il ne pouvait même pas respirer. Mei se demandait pourquoi il avait des difficultés pour. C'était de l'IdT concentré. Bien plus qu'il n'en n'avait jamais ressenti, bien plus que face à Hanzo, même celui du Kyuubi avait été moins forte que celle-ci. Le pouvoir d'aimer donnait le pouvoir de haïr. Son regard fut si intense que Jiraya recula de quelques pas.

"OOO-Oui." Répondit-il. Kurama avait finalement sa réponse, il hocha la tête tristement. Il enleva son IdT posée sur lui. Jiraya soupira aisé. Des larmes coulèrent de ses moustaches, il supprima tout les bons souvenirs que son corps détenait sur lui dans sa vie passé.

"**Ce oui, c'était 'Je choisis ma propre vie sur celle de Naruto'.**" Kurama dit sans cœur. "**Tu es pathétique Jiraya, et quelque part, je suis heureux que tu ne m'es pas menti en premier lieu quand tu m'as dit que tu ne pouvais pas t'occuper d'elle. Tu ne vaux même pas la peine que je te tue. Je te honnie. D'après moi, tu as moins de valeur que les salopards qui violent des gosses. Je prédis, Jiraya, tu vivras comme un lâche et tu mourras comme un lâche. La seule chose qui puisse t'améliorer à mon égard, est que tu transmettes la mémoire que Naruto possède à Kakashi pour qu'il puisse mieux la comprendre et probablement prendre mieux soin d'elle qu'avant. Je te la confie comme c'est encore ta mission et ton serment envers Konoha est la seule chose que je puisse vraiment croire.**"

Kurama, avant de quitter Naruto, la serra pour une dernière fois, et transmit son fardeau à Jiraya. '_Elle est si belle._' Pensa Jiraya. _'Elle ressemble à un ange, innocente, et je l'ai corrompue avec mes actions._' Il se sentait enfin coupable pour elle. Alors ils se courbèrent face à Kurama qui marcha au loin. Kurama se retourna une dernière fois pour voir Naruto. '_**A jamais, mon Cœur.**_' Alors il utilisa le youki qu'il a récupéré et fit des ailes rouges. Il s'envola vers le ciel rougi par le soleil.

Jiraya et Mei allèrent vers Konoha, Naruto resta inconsciente tout le trajet.

* * *

><p>Kurama reposa son dos sur un arbre près des ruines de Kiri, son youki et ses réserves de chakra totalement épuisés. Un épéiste avec un orphelin arrivèrent sur place et le regardèrent.<p>

"Apprends Haku, tu dois toujours tuer ta cible lorsqu'elle est dans son état le plus faible." Il leva sa grosse épée vers Kurama.

Alors Kurama éclata de rire, ce fut le rire d'un fou, celui d'un homme brisé. "Hahahahaha, **HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**" Même avec ses réserves vidées, il se transforma quand même en démon. Son physique changea ce qui apeura Haku.

"**Tu sais Zabuza, tu es l'une des personnes que j'apprécie le plus car je peux te comprendre. Tu es arrivé juste au bon moment. J'avais besoin de toi.**"

"Et qu'as-tu donc tant besoin?" S'enquit Zabuza, pensant que c'étaient les derniers mots de Kurama. Alors Kurama sourit diaboliquement.

"**Je. Veux. Votre. Sang.**" Alors Kurama dévora Zabuza vivant.

* * *

><p><strong>Bingobook:<strong>

Nom: Kurama

Age: 18

Descriptions: Tendances cannibales, très dangereux, peut se transformer lui-même en Hanyou, il a des cheveux blonds, des marques sur ses joues et des yeux bleus la plupart du temps.

Rang: SS

Attributs: Taijutsu(SS), Ninjutsu(S), Genjutsu(?), Kinjutsu(SS), Fuinjutsu(S), il a deux types de chakra différents et a plus de réserves qu'un bijuu. Il peut invoquer des renards avec lui.

Affinités: Vent, Feu

Vainquit sharigan no Kakashi, deux jounin de la feuille, et un de Kumo. Échappa au Raikage et à quatre de ses jounin. Décima une armée de chuunin seul. Vainquit le dernier Mizukage et l'un des Épéistes de la Brume. Détruisit entièrement le village de Kiri.

Action: Fuir pour vos vies.

Recherché pour 500.000.000 ryo dans tout les pays.

Fin du chapitre.


	13. Deux pierres, deux Serments

**Chapitre 6: ****Deux pierres, deux serments.**

* * *

><p>Mei et Jiraya étaient tout deux exténués physiquement et mentalement de leur trajet. Jiraya confia à Mei un serre-tête de la feuille car Kiri n'existait plus. Il portait protectivement Naruto dans ses bras, inconsciente. C'était son devoir après tout. Le devoir est la seule chose qui restait après que tout tombait en lambeaux.<p>

Ils arrivèrent à Konoha à minuit, trois jours après les évènements de Kiri. Après que Jiraya et Mei eurent déposé Naruto à l'hôpital, Jiraya reporta la mission à l'hokage qui se contenta d'acquiescer au fil du récit. Il grimaça à la mention de ses jounin, succombés au champs d'honneur. Il reporta aussi les caractéristiques uniques de Kurama. Hiruzen décida qu'il enquêterait plus tard si Orochimaru ou la RACINE étaient liés avec lui. Les expériences pouvaient être terrifiantes si elles produisaient des prototypes de Kurama en masse. Mei se présenta elle-même, et le Sandame l'introduisit en tant que jounin dû à ses habilités avec la manipulation des éléments. Le Sandame voulait en savoir plus sur l'état de Naruto. '_Pourquoi ne s'est-elle toujours pas réveillée après trois jours?_' Pensa-t-il.

Jiraya avait scanné sa mémoire durant ces trois jours et en donna un avant-goût au Sandame. Il ne pouvait recevoir l'information que d'une semaine maximum pour ne pas endommager l'esprit de la cible. Le Sandame fut vraiment surpris quand il vit les liens qu'entretenaient Naruto et Kurama basés sur le rapport de Jiraya. Il soupira, apparemment, Kurama comptait vraiment pour sa belle petite fille. 'Quel gâchis.' Pensa-t-il. S'ils étaient restés à Konoha, ils n'auraient pas eu à souffrir comme cela. La nuit suivante, le Sandame requit Inoichi de réparer l'esprit de Naruto. Cela ne serait pas facile et prendrait plusieurs mois avant qu'elle puisse guérir de ses blessures psychologiques. Inoichi informa le Sandame que Naruto était comme recroquevillée dans une coquille. Il était toujours délicat de traiter ce genre de problèmes. Même si elle s'éveillait, il ne serait pas sûr à propos de son comportement futur. Elle masquerait ses émotions ce qui n'est pas mauvais pour un shinobi mais dérangeant pour une petite fille.

Plus tard, à minuit, le Sandame rencontra son élève une fois de plus pour finaliser le transfert de mémoire. Alors Kakashi entra dans la salle, et regarda attentivement le sannin. Il avait récupéré de son combat contre Kurama. Il était sensé venir trois heures avant avec Inoichi, mais puisque que c'était Kakashi, le Sandame le pardonna. Alors Kakashi dit.

"J'ai lu le rapport..." Quelque part, le fait qu'il eût perdu contre Kurama ne le dérangeait plus en raison du dossier que Jiraya avait construit. Il avait été culpabilisé d'avoir failli à Naruto, et de n'avoir pu participer à la chasse. Même si cela vait été une mission de rang S (donc hautement classifiée) qui évolua en une SS basée sur le contenu, Jiraya expliqua explicitement au Sandame que Kakashi devait le lire. Il comprit en raison de la discussion que Jiraya eût avec Kurama.

"Eh bien..." Jiraya répondit finalement.

"Je veux que vous me conférez la mémoire de Naruto." Demanda Kakashi. Jiraya soupira. Il apposa deux doigts sur le front de Kakashi pendant une minute et y injecta toutes les informations. Des larmes naquirent sur son œil gauche. '_Oh, Naruto... Je ne puis imaginer ta peine, comment tu étais si proche de lui, c'était si fusionnel, bien plus profond qu'une relation parent/enfant, c'était comme si tu formais une seule et unique âme avec lui._'

"Je l'aiderai à surmonter son problème." Attesta finalement Kakashi.

"Tu ne peux pas prendre la place de Kurama, Kakashi, c'est impossible, tu as vu comme moi que..." Il fut interrompu par Kakashi.

"Pourquoi pensez vous que je souhaite prendre sa place? Je ne suis pas assez fou pour l'espérer. Non, je vais l'aider car elle aura besoin de parler à quelqu'un, pour extérioriser sa douleur. Elle deviendra une machine sans émotions si l'on ne fait pas attention à elle. Nous ne pouvons permettre à la fille du Yondaime de devenir ainsi. C'est sans doute pourquoi Kurama désirait que j'acquière sa mémoire, pour mieux la comprendre. Je ne la fallierai pas une fois de plus."

"Et comment te présenteras-tu? Comme le disciple de son père? Quand elle ne connait même pas ses parents et qu'elle vient de perdre son âme sœur." Cria Jiraya.

"Je lui dirais la vérité, je ne suis pas un lâche." Répondit Kakashi durement. Cela blessa Jiraya profondément. '_**Tu vivras comme un lâche, et tu mourras comme un lâche.**_' Jiraya se souvint de la malédiction de Kurama.

"C'était bas Kakashi..." Répliqua finalement Jiraya.

"Je n'ai pas de problèmes à me regarder dans une glace le matin." Même si Kakashi mentit un peu à ce propos. "Jiraya, vous savez, Naruto n'est pas la seule qui a besoin d'aide." Dit Kakashi avec compassion. "Tout le monde aurait agi comme vous contre lui. Nul ne peut prévoir ce genre de conséquences des plus logiques actions."

"Mais je ne suis pas n'importe qui, je suis Jiraya, l'ermite des crapauds, je détiens une forte responsabilité pour le cas de Naruto, je ne puis me pardonner pour ce que j'ai fait. Laisse moi gérer mes propres problèmes, Kakashi, s'il-te-plait. N'oublie pas que je suis le sensei de ton sensei." Kakashi hocha la tête, puis laissa un silence. Le Sandame intervint enfin dans la discussion.

"Eh bien Kakashi, comme Naruto occupe une position particulière dans ce village, je t'adjoins une mission permanente de rang A. Tu aideras Naruto à se rééquilibrer mentalement. Je compte sur ta discrétion à ce sujet. Tu devras toujours rester avec elle pendant les trois mois qui vont suivre à partir d'aujourd'hui. Tu es congédié."

"Hai, Hai, sir." Kakashi se courba devant eux, et shunshin vers l'hôpital. Jiraya était encore en train de fixer ses pieds.

"Tu devrais te reposer Jiraya, tu viens d'accomplir une mission difficile." Hiruzen dit gentillement et laissa Jiraya méditer seul.

* * *

><p>Kakashi était assis près de Naruto depuis deux semaines. Il ne laissa entrer que l'infirmière qui vérifia son pouls, et Inoichi son esprit. Il affirmait qu'elle se réveillerait bientôt. Sa peau était devenue plus saine, ses joues plus roses, et sa main faisait quelques mouvements. Il lui peignait ses cheveux tout les jours, faisant ses deux usuelles queues de cheval. Toutes les fois avant de s'endormir sur son siège, il l'embrassa sur son front. Il l'entendait parfois chuchoter quelque chose. Son amulette était posée sur l'étagère où étaient entreposés les draps. L'observant, Kakashi se remémorait les anciens temps avec l'équipe sept '<em>Sensei...<em>' Pensa-t-il.

Jiraya vint parfois la voir. Il vérifiait que le sceau était stable. Il ne supportait de la voir plus de cinq minutes. Quand il l'essayait, il vomissait dans la salle de bain près de la chambre où Naruto résidait. Il allait souvent faire du shopping avec Mei, qui découvrait Konoha. Cela le distrayait de sa conscience coupable. Lentement, le temps changeait, les jours passaient, plus froids, moins humides. Par moments, Kakashi rêvassait à propos de la mémoire qu'il avait absorbé. Lorsqu'il récupérait de ses blessures, il avait eu des cauchemars sur comment Kurama le tuait, le torturait, avec des yeux rouges. Désormais, il voyait un Kurama souriant, jouant, le portant sur ses épaules, le chatouillant, aux yeux bleus. Jiraya avait dit que cela pouvait être un effet secondaire de la vie qu'il avait reçu, elle prenait alors une place dans son subconscient. Plus rarement, les deux Kurama se chevauchèrent, produisant un unique individu. C'étaient les deux facettes d'une même pièce.

La troisième semaine, Kakashi vit que Naruto s'éveilla. Elle avait des cernes sous ses yeux. Elle n'avait ni baillé ni étiré ses bras. Elle ne fit que regarder la fenêtre, des oiseaux piaillaient à l'extérieur. Elle semblait vide, déprimée. Kakashi était inquiet car cela étaient les symptômes de la dépression, mais Inoichi lui avait dit que cela aurait pu être l'une de ses réactions à son éveil, mais il ne souhaita point le croire. Il se souvint de la petite fille joyeuse qui courrait dans la rue, faisant des plaisanteries. Elle lui manquait. Alors elle dormit fatiguée après avoir été en veille seulement quatre heures.

Le jour qui suivit, elle fut plus vivace, mais toujours ennuyée. Cependant, il fut surpris de l'entendre parler pour la première fois.

"Hais... Je le hais..." Kakashi sembla concentrer sur son bouquin au contenu douteux, mais il ne regardait même pas les esquisses. Il savait de qui elle parlait mais ne fit aucuns commentaires.

"Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça?" Elle hoqueta. Des larmes apparurent dans ses yeux. Il se soulagea à leur vue. C'était le premier pas vers la guérison. Elle tenta de nettoyer ses yeux, mais Kakashi l'en empêcha avec sa main, gantée, attrapant son poignet. Naruto le contempla avec confusion.

"Laisse. Elles sont nécessaires." Alors elle pleura plus. A la fin, Kakashi lui donna un mouchoir. Elle bredouilla un remerciement. Il l'aida à manger, lui disant que c'était son travail, mais il le faisait pour son propre plaisir. Jiraya ne la visitait plus depuis qu'elle s'était éveillée. Il était trop effrayé de voir des conséquences de ses actes. Il évita le regard de Kakashi aussi. Il devenait de plus en plus comme Kurama disait. Un lâche. Tristement, Kakashi hocha la tête. Kakashi aida Naruto pour chacun de ses gestes. Elle ne semblait pas lui en vouloir.

Le jour suivant, Naruto le regarda étrangement. Elle apparaissait le reconnaitre de quelque part. Elle posa finalement la question.

"Vous étiez celui qui avait tenté de me bloquer quand j'ai fui de Konoha, n'est-ce pas?" Il nota qu'elle n'utilisa pas le pronom "nous", elle ne voulait pas penser à propos de Kurama. Il répondit.

"Oui, c'était moi." Elle requit. "Pourquoi faites-vous toutes ces choses pour moi? Je veux dire, je comprends celles qui sont en dehors de votre devoir."

"Tu n'es pas habituée à ce que les gens soient serviables, n'est-ce pas?" Alors elle rougit. Il continua content qu'elle montra d'autres expressions que son usuel visage déprimé. "De plus, mon devoir repose rarement sur les ordres de mes supérieurs. Mon devoir consiste essentiellement à dormir tranquille la nuit. Ce que je trouve assez difficile à réaliser."

"Les gens ne cherchent même pas me à parler d'habitude." Rétorqua-t-elle. Il remarqua qu'elle ne continua pas le fil de la discussion. C'était trop tôt encore pour l'escompter d'elle.

"La plupart des personnes ne cherchent pas à savoir plus que leur propre personne, ils basent leurs pensées sur la rumeur. La différence avec moi, c'est que je te connais plus que tu te connais toi-même." Affirma-t-il.

"Que voulez-vous dire?" Demanda-t-elle. Il fit une sourire avec son œil. "Désolé, mademoiselle, c'est classifié." Elle bouda et il ria.

Deux jours plus tard, elle pouvait sortir de l'hôpital, Kakashi l'accompagnait partout où elle allait alors les gens ne l'embêtèrent point. Il nota qu'elle portait toujours son amulette avec elle. Il se souvint de celle-ci, c'était son dernier lien qu'elle avait avec son frère. C'était réalisé d'une main experte. Il était toujours impressionné par le travail des mains de Kurama. Il se questionna où avait-il pu apprendre sa dextérité. Ils arrivèrent à son vieil appartement. Les gens avaient profité qu'elle soit partie pour ravagé son logis. Kakashi le reporta au Sandame, et recruta une équipe de genin pour ranger l'appartement de Naruto. Une fois terminé, Naruto avait enfin un chez soi.

* * *

><p><strong>Un mois avant.<strong>

Dire que Haku était terrifié par Kurama était un euphémisme. Son combat entre Zabuza et lui était un massacre unilatéral. Les dents pointues de Kurama déchiraient membres par membres le corps de Zabuza et les avalaient. Ses griffes ravagèrent la peau de Zabuza. Kurama quant à lui échappait à tout ses Suiton jutsu et semblait n'être qu'un rouge flouté, car l'épée de Zabuza était trop large pour lui donner l'occasion de pouvoir l'attaquer. A la fin, Zabuza mourut d'hémorragies. Kurama but son sang comme de l'eau. Sa langue pendait hors de sa bouche. Il ne semblait même pas l'apprécier. Il était tel un animal affamé. Alors, Kurama regagna son physique normal. Il marcha lentement vers Haku qui avait fermé ses yeux tout tremblant. Il le croisa sans même notifier l'orphelin. Il déambula vers les ruines.

La définition de vie de Haku était qu'il était une arme. Une fois que son possesseur mourait, il en cherchait une nouvelle. La seule personne près de lui était Kurama. Il le suivait au loin, même s'il était effrayé par l'idée. Kurama était léthargique. Il ne faisait pas attention à son environnement. Une fois dans les ruines, il vit des corps partout; le résultat de sa technique. Il commença à enterrer les dépouilles des habitants. Haku regardait Kurama avec étrangeté. Il ne comprenait pas la signification de ses actions. C'était comme si Kurama agissait par automatismes. Il ne pensait pas, juste utilisait son corps. Haku l'aida pour son travail. Ils s'assemblèrent bien ensembles. Ils ne posaient pas de questions inutiles, ils bougeaient continuellement.

A chaque fois qu'ils inhumèrent un cadavre, firent une tombe, et se courbèrent face à celle-ci, ils recommencèrent le processus avec un autre, puis avec un autre. Ce n'était pas comme avec Zabuza. Haku n'avait pas besoin de se pousser lui-même au niveau de son propriétaire. Kurama s'accommodait aux mouvements de son nouveau compagnon. Haku pensa que Kurama était trop bipolaire. Un moment, il était un monstre affamé de chair humaine, et dans un autre temps, il était une personne tolérante, il présuma que c'était probablement due à son passé obscur. Ils virent des survivants du désastre. Tous étaient terrifiés par Kurama et quittèrent Kiri ce jour. Kurama décomposa la météorite en une colline, au centre de Kiri, pour que personne n'étudie son jutsu.

La nuit, Kurama arrêta le mouvement constant de sa pelle et regarda silencieusement les étoiles. Haku l'observa sans dire un mot. Il se demanda ce que Kurama pensait. Les yeux de Kurama brillèrent à travers la brume. Alors, Haku vit des larmes émergèrent de ses yeux. Alors, Kurama se déshabilla soudainement. Il se dirigea vers une source naturelle. Haku continuait de le suivre curieux désormais de ce que Kurama allait faire. Kurama se nettoyait lentement du sang, de la crasse et de la peine des morts. Il prit ses longs cheveux blonds piquants d'une main pour sortir tout l'eau y étant imprégnée. Kurama fixa son reflet dans l'eau. Haku pensa qu'il était non sain de prendre un bain à l'extérieur à cette période de l'année. La pleine lune de réfléchissait également dans le fluide. Haku vit Kurama commencer à frissonner, son autre main au niveau de sa poitrine fit des mouvements fiévreux, ses doigts dansèrent. Haku contempla enfin Kurama poser ses mains sur sa face comme pour la cacher. '_Que c'est étrange._' Pensa Haku.

Après le bain, Kurama s'habilla de vêtements de nuit noirs. Haku ne savait pas si c'était un camouflage pour ne pas être localisé, ou pour pleurer les morts, jamais il ne le saurait. Kurama sortit de son sac un savon, une serviette, et de nouveaux habits de nuit sur le même modèle et le donna à Haku. "Nettoie toi." Ordonna-t-il d'une voix calme et froide. Il continua. "Tu attraperas une maladie, si tu n'as pas une bonne hygiène à coté de tout ses corps, surtout après un travail si salissant." Alors Kurama s'éloigna de Haku qui alla vers la source.

Quand Haku finit, et rejoint Kurama, il le vit établir un feu de camp, un bâton au sommet tournait pour cuir le poisson empalé dessus. Kurama donna à Haku sa ration sans dire un mot. Kurama prit des sacs de couchage, et en lança un à Haku, et pénétra le sien, Haku fit de même. Il ne réussit pas à dormir cette nuit, il pensa aux évènements étranges de la journée. Haku écouta Kurama murmurer un mot avec amour et tristesse confondues. "Naruto..." Haku se demanda qui c'était, peut être un ami qui était mort récemment. Ce fut l'unique mot de la soirée.

Au matin, Haku vit que Kurama recueillit quelques matériaux des ruines. Il invoqua des milliers de clones de l'ombre qui commencèrent à construire un cottage, bien loin, dans la foret. A la fin de la journée, le résultat fut fabuleux. Cela faisait 100 m² de surface habitable. C'était composé de cinq pièces. Une petite cuisine, un grand salon, deux chambres, et une salle de bain. Les meubles n'étaient toujours pas installés et il n'y avait que des lits et des ustensiles de cuisine élémentaires. Près de la maison, il y avait un petit habitacle de stockage. C'était verrouillé, alors Haku ne pouvait y rentrer. Il lui conçut d'autres vêtements comme il voyait que Haku portait toujours le même.

Le jour qui suivit, Kurama dit à Haku d'aller jouer tout seul dans la forêt, mais il ne resta qu'à une centaine de mètres de la maison, et regarda les changements réalisés par un autre millier de clones de l'ombre. Kurama apporta ce qui manquait à la maison. Il la décora, fixait le mobilier. Sur les murs, il y avait des sceaux bizarres. Les peintures sur les murs représentaient beaucoup de scènes incluant essentiellement des renards, des renardes et leur petits. Haku vit un sourire fier apparaitre sur le visage de Kurama. C'était le premier depuis leur rencontre.

Des rumeurs volaient par les survivants que Kurama s'installa près des ruines de Kiri, comme pour moquer la cité qui osa le défier. Un hunter nin arriva en face de la maison de Kurama. Haku et Kurama sortirent. Kurama le toisa avec mépris. C'était la première fois que Haku entendit que Kurama était la personne la plus dangereuse, la plus recherchée avec la récompense la plus importante du monde. Kurama, le SS-criminel qui détruisit Kiri. Si Haku ne fut surpris par le fait que Kurama était très fort comme il a vu son combat avec Zabuza qui était l'un des Sept Épéistes du brouillard, utilisant seulement du Taijutsu, il fut plus estomaqué par celui dont Kurama était responsable du désastre. Il le voyait prendre soin des victimes comme des connaissances.

Kurama battit le hunter nin à plate couture en réponse, ce ne fut pas beau à observer, Haku grimaça au résultat. Le hunter nin était allongé sur le sol, il avait les os, ses bras, et le nez cassés. Il avait perdu toutes ses dents et des blessures ruisselaient de sang. C'était même impressionnant qu'il pouvait demeurer conscient, sans doute l'effet de l'un des jutsu de Kurama. Kurama s'approcha de l'individu avec lenteur qui rampait devant lui,. Alors, il s'agenouilla en face de lui et lui souffla à l'oreille d'une voix meurtrière.

"**La seule raison pour laquelle je te laisse vivre, est pour que tu reportes comment je t'ai torturé, pour qu'ils sachent que je ne montrerai aucune merci à quiconque venant me déranger pendant mon retirement. Dis leur, sous-merde, je serai plus qu'impatient de leur exhiber à quel point l'enfer peut être terrifiant.**" Alors le hunter nin tomba inconscient. Haku et Kurama résumèrent leurs activités habituelles de la journée, c'est à dire qu'ils entérèrent plus de corps.

Les semaines suivantes, les hunter nin n'arrêtaient pas de venir, même sous la menace de Kurama. Cependant, en dépit de celle-ci, jamais il ne tua aucuns de ses opposants. Il était en fait moins dur avec eux qu'avec le premier. Il ne leur cassait que quelques côtes, alors ils ne pouvaient revenir le combattre que deux semaines plus tard. Après le troisième combat, Kurama soupira et construisit une petite arène, près de la maison où il invitait les hunter nin qui venaient de l'affronter là. Ils le zieutèrent avec étrangeté et comprirent une fois vaincus pourquoi Kurama leur avait demandé cela. Haku était chargé de nettoyer le terrain après chaque affrontement.

Kurama devint fameux pour prendre soin d'un petit enfant malgré sa situation, et par le fait qu'il n'acheva pas ses ennemis. Ils pensèrent que c'était une bonne idée d'enlever Haku. Une fois fait, ils lui questionnèrent sur comment il pouvait vivre avec un tel monstre. Quand Kurama reçut la lettre où Haku était gardé, il le rejoignit immédiatement. Haku fut secouru par un clone de l'ombre, il ne vit pas ce que Kurama fit à ses kidnappeurs mais il sut que jamais ils ne retentèrent encore.

La vie avec Kurama était d'une étrangeté inexplicable. C'était comme une lente mélopée, mais rêveuse à la fois par le rythme de leur vie. Les combats devinrent une coutume, deux fois par jours, où Haku se réjouissait de les regarder mais était moins enthousiaste de remplir les trous après eux. Parfois, il observait Kurama faire une chose étrange. Il stoppait tout ses mouvements, puis se tenait immobile, car quelqu'un semblait lui dire quelque chose de très important. Alors, ces fois là, il levait sa main en l'air, comme pour essayer de saisir une chose d'invisible, il était toujours triste dans ces moments là, il semblait regretter quelqu'un qui comptait pour lui. Après tout les après-midi, après qu'ils entéraient les cadavres, ils rejoignaient leur maison. Kurama donna un programme d'entrainement à Haku qui lui permettait de développer rapidement ses capacités sans détériorer sans corps. Kurama faisait la cuisine et Haku les tâches ménagères. La nuit, Haku voyait de la lumière émerger de la chambre de Kurama, il était souvent en train d'étudier des parchemins, ou d'écrire des journaux intimes, il lisait plus rarement des livres. Parfois, il entendait Kurama aller dans l'habitacle à minuit. Haku était curieux à propos de celui-ci car Kurama se levait toujours tard après ces nuits.

Un matin, il vit que la porte était ouverte. Il entra dedans. Il y avait beaucoup de dessins, de peintures. Une étrange amulette ainsi qu'un pinceau et un amoncellement de pots d'encre étaient posés sur un pupitre. Haku prit l'une des images, il l'observa, et vit qu'elle représentait une petite fille blonde qui se tenait sur un ruisseau, ses mains étaient dirigées vers l'extérieur du cadre. Elle lui souriait avec splendeur. '_Qu'elle est belle!_' Pensa Haku. '_Comme une nymphe..._' Il regarda les autres peintures. Elles étaient toutes superbement réalisées. Elles montraient la fille dans certaines situations, une lorsqu'elle était entre un renard rouge et un jaune. D'autres où elle marchait dans la forêt, une autre où elle dormait avec des bras autour d'elle. Alors il sentit une présence à l'extérieur. Kurama se tenait en face de la porte. Haku ne l'avait jamais vu si en colère. Il relâcha lentement ses caractéristiques de démon, la première fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, il ne l'avait jamais utilisé pour ses combats. Haku eût la peur de sa vie. De l'IdT était diffusée dans toute la zone. Alors Kurama le menaça d'une voie silencieuse, mais sombre, meurtrière qui aurait pu terrifier même les plus dangereux animaux du monde.

"**TTT-Toi! Tu l'as vu!**" Kurama hurla ses derniers mots. "**Dégage! TOUT DE SUITE!**".

Haku fuit promptement loin de lui, loin de cette bâtisse, comme si l'enfer était à ses trousses. Il entendit Kurama claquait violemment la porte derrière lui, et la verrouillait pour toute l'éternité. Quand Haku regarda derrière lui, il vit que Kurama fit un réseau complexe de sceau sur l'habitacle. Haku ne le vit pas de la journée. Lorsque Kurama revint, il était mouillé, teinté de sang sur tout son corps, sa face, et ses yeux étaient encore rouges. Haku sentit que le sang venait de diverses origines, surtout animale, peut-être humaine. Kurama fixa Haku impassible. "Ne me demande pas..." Il dit à la fois pour les dessins et le sang sur lui. Haku fut soulagé que Kurama n'utilisa plus son autre voix. C'était un signe qu'il s'était calmé. Ils marchèrent lentement vers leur maison. Jamais ils n'en reparlèrent encore.

* * *

><p>Naruto ne voulait pas domicilier dans son appartement. Cela lui rappelait trop Kurama. Elle résidait à la maison de Kakashi. Ils dormirent dans le même lit, car Naruto ne voulait être seule. Elle portait son amulette à son cou. Soudainement, elle serra Kakashi qui libéra un halètement à la surprise.<p>

"Oni-chan, arrête de taquiner Kuji..." Kakashi se souvenait du renard rouge. Mais le fait qu'elle parlait dans son sommeil à propos de son frère l'inquiéta quelque peu. Elle semblait bouder.

* * *

><p>Haku était préoccupé à propos de Kurama. Il n'avait rien dit de plus depuis son retour, il notifia qu'il avait l'amulette sur lui qu'il avait aperçu dans l'habitacle. Quand il fut au lit, il sentit une présence derrière lui, c'était Kurama, ses yeux étaient clos.<p>

"Je suis désolé Kurama, je ne voulais pas..." Haku commença à dire mais Kurama l'agrippa.

"Petite, ne joue pas les trouble-fêtes..." Kurama dit dans une voix amusée. Haku était tant effrayé que confus. Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait dans la tête d'un SS-criminel.

* * *

><p>"Hahaha, arrête de me chatouiller, Oni-chan, ça fait mal..." Kakashi devint vraiment mal à l'aise à propos de sa petite fille blonde.<p>

* * *

><p>"Petite, c'est ta faute pour m'avoir arrêter. Eh! Qu'es-tu en train de faire..." Haku saisit maintenant qu'il ne parlait pas à lui . '<em>L'état mental de Kurama doit vraiment être un chaos pour qu'il développe le somnambulisme'<em>Raisonna Haku.

* * *

><p>"Suis moi, Oni-chan..." Naruto ria toujours endormie. '<em>Elle a de sérieux problèmes.<em>' Pensa Kakashi . '_Je le reporterai au Sandame._'

* * *

><p>"Ne va pas sur son pont Naruto! C'est dangereux..." Haku se demanda qui était cette Naruto. Il présuma que cela devait être la fille blonde qu'il avait vu dans ses dessins.<p>

* * *

><p>"Allons! Oni-chan, je peux prendre soin de moi-même, tu sais..." Kakashi se rappela du moment où elle était dans la rue avec son frère, et qu'ils se disputaient à propos de l'orphelin.<p>

* * *

><p>"Naruto! Noooon..." Dans son rêve, Kurama vit le pont se disloquait par un monstre, il sauta vers elle et l'éjecta en endroit sûr en dehors du pont. Les queues du Senbi l'écartelèrent dans le but de le faire tomber dans le ravin. Ses mains tenaient celles de Naruto qui semblait plus forte que naturellement. Elle l'empêcha de tomber.<p>

* * *

><p>"Oni-chan! Ne me quitte pas! Je ne veux pas être seule une fois encore..." Elle pleura. Kakashi savait que le rêve se changeait en cauchemar. Il se remémora lui même du moment où Kurama l'obligea à enfoncer le kunai avec sa main vers son cœur.<p>

* * *

><p>"Naruto... Je dois te quitter... C'est pour ton propre bien... Tu ne puis mourir avec moi ici... Tu as encore une longue route à parcourir... Ne t'inquiètes pas Naruto, tu es forte... A jamais, mon <strong>Cœur<strong>!" Dans son rêve, il se relâcha de l'étreinte de Naruto et descendit dans la faille avec le Senbi. Au même instant, il retira son enlacement avec Haku. Il semblait souffrir énormément. Du sang coulait de sa bouche. Haku le regarda et était inquiet désormais de son état physique. Il se demanda si ce n'était pas une conséquence de son état de démon. Ses marques devinrent viciées.

* * *

><p>"Noooon!" Elle cria et s'éveilla. Elle se souvenait du rêve. Elle regarda Kakashi. Elle savait qu'elle avait parlé pendant son sommeil à son visage. Elle quitta immédiatement le lit et fuit de la maison de Kakashi. Il ne la poursuivait pas. Il la verrait demain.<p>

* * *

><p>Kurama ouvrit ses paupières. Ses yeux étaient rouges, fissurés. Il avait des griffes à la place des ongles. Ses cheveux étaient rouges, ses dents plus longues. Il était assis près de Haku. Des larmes de sang perlèrent de ses yeux. Il présuma qu'il avait parlé en dormant. Il ne réussit pas à désactiver son état. Il avait déjà eu ce problème quand il poussait trop sur son pouvoir noir. Il regarda loin de Haku. La honte, la peine, ces émotions se lisaient sur son visage, il arriva enfin à ouvrir la bouche.<p>

"**Désolé, Haku.**" Pour la première fois, il dit son nom. "**Ce n'était point conscient.**"

"Qui est-elle?" Haku vit le sourire de Kurama. S'en était un petit et misérable que ses caractéristiques physiques transformèrent en un rictus bizarre, de fou.

"**Elle est mon autre moi.**" Haku ne comprit pas le concept mais savait que Kurama ne lui mentait pas. Il était content que Kurama lui ouvrait son cœur. "**Viens Haku, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer...**" C'était telle l'offre du diable.

Kurama se leva et quitta la pièce. Haku le suivit. Ils sortirent de la maison ensemble. Ils se tenaient devant une pierre tombale. La première qu'ils avaient faite. Alors, ils s'enfoncèrent plus loin dans le cimetière, il était énorme. Des fleurs étaient déposées sur chaque tombe. Aucun nom n'était gravé dessus. Kurama ressemblait à un vampire, à un faucheur dans ces circonstances. Haku ne dit ce qu'il vit. Il sut que cela le blesserait. Il était son protecteur, celui qui lui a tout appris. Il ne le traitait pas comme une arme. Il le traitait comme un être humain. Il savait que les kekkei genkai ne faisaient pas la personne. C'est comment ils étaient utilisés qui décrivait leur utilisateur. Alors Kurama s'arrêta lorsqu'ils atteignirent le sommet d'une colline. Ils étaient au centre de la nécropole. Elle était formée à partir du reste du météore. Tout aux alentours, des tombes étaient établies.

"**Sais-tu pourquoi je respecte autant les morts, Haku, même ceux dont je suis responsable? Sais-tu pourquoi je pense à eux comme des amis perdus?**" Haku hocha la tête. Kurama le regarda grièvement.

"**Parce que Haku, à chaque fois, je dis bien toutes les fois où je tue quelqu'un, je pense à mon premier meurtre avec ce corps. Il était mon premier ami. Il était telle une lumière pour moi, et je l'ai tué. Il me manque tant et je sais que jamais je ne le reverrai encore. Quand je m'incline en face des tombes, je pense à cet ami, Haku. Je ne souhaite à personne de souffrir de ce sort.**" Déclara-t-il. '_**C'est pourquoi Kakashi, je te respecte tant, tu m'es si semblable**_.' Pensa-t-il. Il leva ses yeux vers l'éden. Son regard illuminait la nuit.

"**Aimes-tu les étoiles, Haku?**" Requit Kurama. Cette question renversa Haku par son aspect insolite.

"**Je ne les aime pas, Haku, car au loin, elles nous ignorent, notre destiné, ce que nous devons affronter tout les jours.**" Alors Kurama fit des signes de main et pointa ses bras vers le ciel. Son youki fluctuait vers la pleine lune. Le firmament fut colorié en rouge. Tout les gens de la contrée se demandaient ce que c'était. Alors une pluie rouge se profila. Les paumes de Kurama étaient dirigées vers l'éther, ses mains au niveau de sa poitrine. Elles saisirent les sanglots du ciel.

"**Haku, cette pluie est pour les morts, ces larmes sont pour eux. Ceci est mon requiem.**" Kurama commença à danser. Une languissante, délicate, bouleversante danse. Une étrange mélopée commença à émerger de nulle part, de l'enfer et du paradis. Haku le regarda avec admiration. C'était le chant de millions d'âmes. Quand Kurama stoppa sa danse, la mélodie se suspendit, la pluie se dissipa. Le sol était humide, rougi. Kurama joignit ses deux mains. Un vortex rouge tourna autour d'eux. Il claqua le sol, et une pierre rouge émergea du sol, formée par le tourbillon. Kurama s'agenouilla devant elle. Un nom était marqué dessus. Naruto.

"**Je jure sur cette tombe, Haku, pour la mémoire des morts, je fais le serment que nulle personne à qui je tiens cher jamais ne souffrira de ce destin.**" Ses caractéristiques redevinrent normales. Des larmes standards coulèrent de ses joues. Ses yeux étaient clos.

Ils retournèrent vers leur demeure. L'aurore se meurt.

* * *

><p>Kakashi se tenait devant la porte de l'appartement de Naruto. Il toqua à la porte. Il l'attendit cinq minutes. Naruto ouvrit enfin la porte. Ses cheveux étaient enchevêtrés. Ses habits étaient déchirés. Elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Des cernes se dessinaient sous ses yeux. Elle avait vu la lumière rouge s'élever du ciel du pays de la Brume. Elle savait que c'était son frère qui avait fait ça. En pensant à lui, elle avait vomi. Alors Kakashi commença à parler.<p>

"Yo..." Naruto lui claqua la porte au nez. Il toqua encore. Naruto ouvrit une fois de plus. Elle vit Kakashi distrait lisant son livre pornographique. Elle élargit ses yeux.

"Qu'est-ce qui est si excitant à propos de ce bouquin." Naruto lui prit le livre des mains. Il transpira abondement, son sensei allait le massacrer avant qu'il ne puisse se suicider de sa honte. "Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont en train de faire? Pourquoi cette homme la torture-t-elle?" Elle colla un doigt sur page. "C'est ça que vous vouliez me montrer?" Elle demanda innocente. Kakashi éclata de rire. Il entra dans l'appartement.

"Eh! Stop! N'entrez pas!" Cria-t-elle. Il l'ignora. Il vit son amulette posée sur la table. Il la prit et la mit dans sa poche. Alors il sortit.

"Eh! Rendez moi ça!" Kakashi commença à courir. Elle le suivit. Ils traversèrent le village. Les gens les scrutèrent perplexes. Ils arrivèrent en face d'une pierre où des noms étaient gravés. Il se retourna vers elle, et lui donna son médaillon. Il leva un doigt vers le lac près d'eux et dit.

"Si tu le hais vraiment, Naruto, jette le dedans." Elle écarquilla ses yeux. Alors elle regarda son amulette. C'était le dernier lien qu'elle avait avec Kurama. Elle allait le jeter mais au dernier moment, elle s'arrêta. Elle pleura encore.

"JJJ-Je ne peux pas." Déclara-t-elle enfin.

"Sais-tu pourquoi, Naruto?" Requit Kakashi, et elle hocha vigoureusement la tête.

"C'est parce que tu l'aimes encore Naruto." Il pointa un doigt vers son cœur. "Car c'est la seule personne qui t'a ouvert son cœur, qui a montré de l'affection pour toi. Tu es déchirée entre deux émotions, l'amour et la haine. Elles sont si fortes que tu ne puis les dissocier. Tu te hais également toi-même pour être faible, Naruto."

"C'est..." Elle commença mais fut immédiatement interrompue.

"C'est vrai, Naruto, je le sais, tu es en dénie depuis que tu es revenue. Tu ne peux vraiment le haïr pour ce qu'il a fait."

"Tu ne sais pas, tu ne sais rien, et tu ne sais moins que rien! Il l'a tué mon ami Kakashi. Il n'avait aucunes raisons de le faire, mais il l'a tué!" Hurla-t-elle. "TU NE PEUX ME COMPRENDRE!"

"Je peux Naruto, j'ai tes souvenirs." Elle élargit ses yeux, c'était la seconde trahison. '_La dernière._' Décida-t-elle. "Comme tu ne peux me détester pour ça aussi, Naruto. Tu sais que j'ai fait ça car tu comptes pour moi."

"Pourquoi? Pourquoi fais-tu cela pour moi?" S'enquit-elle enfin.

"C'est en raison de la relation que j'ai eu avec ton père, Naruto." Elle était ébahie. Personne ne lui avait jamais rien dit sur son père. Les doigts de Kakashi reposèrent sur la pierre. "Il me manque." Continua-t-il.

"Quels sont les noms sur cette pierre?" Elle savait qu'il n'en dirait pas plus à son propos.

"Ce sont les héros qui sont morts pour ce qu'ils ont aimés, ils sont les héros de Konoha. Tu appartiens à cette endroit Naruto, quoi que tu penses. Comme Kurama même s'il ne l'admettrait pas. Pour certains d'entre eux, je me sens responsable Naruto, c'est le pire sentiment que tu puisses avoir." Il posa son œil sur elle. "En réalité, il t'a protégé Naruto, même si tu ne sais pas comment, mais il ne voulait que tu souffres. Il voulait que tu sois forte. C'est pourquoi il préféra attiser ta colère sur lui." Elle fixa ses pieds, les poings serrés, elle releva la tête et décida.

"Alors je lui demanderai pourquoi il a tué mon ami." Kakashi acquiesça, c'était son droit.

"Je le promets Kakashi, je jure de devenir forte, assez forte pour protéger mes amis, mes amis contre mon frère."

* * *

><p>Fin du chapitre, <strong>fin de la première partie.<strong>


	14. Uchiwa, Académie

**A/N**: Je vous épargnerai le précédent message, je pense qu'à partir de la 7ème fois, cela suffit amplement. Je tiens à préciser que j'ai corrigé toutes les erreurs (ou presque) des précédents chapitres.

**Clement33:** Bonjours cher reviewer. Je te remercie d'avoir soulever cette faute. En effet, passer de la pensée anglaise à la pensée française est assez compliqué car il faut inverser tout les automatismes comme je l'ai souvent répété sur mon profile. Pour ce qui est des reviews anonymes, je ne l'avais même pas remarqué à vrai dire jusqu'à ce que tu m'en parles, il a fallut que je cherche sur tout les outils pour finalement trouver que c'était le premier de la liste, bref... J'essaye tant bien que mal de former une pensée française correcte, tout en évitant le plus possible les fautes de grammaires (dont le texte est parsemé, bien qu'elles ne devraient plus être si gênantes maintenant), surtout à la vitesse où je met à jour les histoires, écrire 6000 mots par jour tout en cherchant à varier le vocabulaire (= 6 onglets avec synonymes pour les verbes d'actions) est un exercice assez difficile. Se rappeler en outre de ce que j'avais voulu écrire à ce moment me prend un assez long moment, c'est pourquoi je coupe en général cette étape, mise à part pour les moments importants. Le fait que tout les fan-fictions que j'ai lu étaient en anglais n'améliore guère la situation, je suis entré si profondément dans ce mode de pensée que parfois même je pense en anglais, bref, c'est frustrant quand vous chercher des mots, vous êtes obliger d'aller sur un dictionnaire et ironiquement de traduire de l'anglais vers le français ce qui est totalement aberrant si vous voulez mon avis, petite anecdote mise à part...  
>Comme je vais mettre la version anglaise en Hiatus le temps que je puisse compléter cette histoire en français, ce genre de problème devrait disparaître avec le temps. Comme à l'accoutumé, je recherche toujours un béta reader. De préférence, un Canadien qui peut maitriser tant la langue française que la langue anglaise me serait fort utile pour améliorer la version anglaise, et pour corriger les fautes en français.<br>A propos de la part de la population de ce qui lisent les fan-fiction, j'ai trouvé également qu'elle était composée de 80% de filles bien qu'elle était formé à partir d'un noyau de garçons (merci Wikipédia). J'étais vraiment étonné quand j'ai appris cette information, bien que je dois l'admettre, il est fort possible que tu es raison pour ce qui est du fait qu'elles recherchent surtout du 'Yaoi' comme il est souvent décrit sur la plupart des sites. J'en ai par ailleurs constater qu'il y en a une quantité affligeante sur ce site.  
>La meilleure histoire que j'ai lu est 'A Junchuuriki's tears' de M Twain, si mon fanfic pouvait atteindre son niveau, j'en serais incroyablement satisfait...<p>

**Momo:** Merci pour la correction

PS: Pour ce qui ont sans doute remarqué que je ne met jamais de 's' à ninja, c'est parce que je ne le faisais pas dans la version anglaise, j'ai décidé que se serait un mot emprunté donc invariable dans ce fan-fiction.

Arrêtons de palabrer et en avant la musique!

**Informations: **

- "Blop blop blop..." Quelqu'un parle.

- '_Est-il fou?_' Pensées intérieures.

- "**Argh!**" Voix de démons ou d'invocations.

-'_**J'en ai marre de ces idiots!**_' Pensées intérieures de démons ou d'invocations.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 7:<span> Uchiwa/Académie.**

* * *

><p><em>Chaque transfert était une nouvelle souffrance qu'une nouvelle renaissance. <em>

_I__l avait manqué l'occasion de se libérer puisqu'il savait qu'il s'était fait manipulé comme un âne par ce stupide "Uchiwa". Damné soient leurs maudits yeux pour le contrôler avec autant d'aisance, eux, les descendants de son père. Ils pouvaient le manipuler autant qu'ils le voulaient dans leur ambition de prendre le contrôle sur tout. Le renard était fatigué de tout ses conflits. _

_Tout ce qu'il désirait dorénavant été de dormir en paix..._

_Toutefois, il ne pouvait fermer les yeux puisque les babillages permanents de son hôte le réveiller à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux._

_Il soupira et décida de le soulager de sa solitude... _

* * *

><p><strong>Interlude:<strong>

Kurama se sépara de Haku un mois après les évènements dans le cimetière, il clama qu'il avait des choses à faire, il devait voyager dans les autres pays et qu'il ne pouvait emmener Haku avec lui car cela aurait été trop dangereux. Haku protesta mais cela ne fit rien au change. Kurama lui donna quand même des parchemins pour qu'il puisse s'entrainer plus et l'ordonna de rester près de leur maison, de la garder en bonne état et propre. Il y avait apposé assez de sceaux pour que Haku puisse vaincre un kage s'il devait défendre leur territoire. Haku ne l'avait toujours pas revu.

Naruto regagna un état mental serein, elle n'avait plus de cauchemars à propos de Kurama. Kakashi la soulagea en dormant avec elle au début, mais elle sut que cela ne remplirait jamais le trou dans son cœur. Elle n'était plus la fille joyeuse qu'elle était avant de quitter Konoha mais elle n'était pas sans émotion non plus. Elle était moins ouverte aux inconnus, elle construisit une barrière entre elle et le monde, et cela n'améliora pas ses relations avec son peuple. Ils la haïssaient encore, et ne furent pas réjouis quand ils apprirent son retour de son voyage. Danzo avait obtenu le fait via le conseil que Naruto devait toujours être tracé par un ANBU et un membre de la RACINE pour ne pas répéter les erreurs du passé. Elle n'en n'était pas informée, mais elle avait un pressentiment qu'elle avait toujours une ou deux présences dans son dos, cela n'embellissait pas son caractère.

Kakashi lui confia plus d'indépendance au cours des mois qui passèrent, elle commença à dormir dans son logis, lavant tout ce qui avait un rapport avec Kurama, mais elle conserva tout de même son médaillon. Elle s'entraina tout les jours mais Kakashi ne l'aida pas, il ne pouvait pas car il n'en n'était pas autorisé. Il débuta de reprendre son activité militaire, il fit progressivement plus de missions, il rencontra Jiraya et Mei parfois. Il devinrent un couple officiel ce qui leur donna un mauvais regard des civils car elle était encore une étrangère, mais les ninjas qui arrivèrent à la connaitre l'apprécièrent pour sa constance de jurer à chaque à chaque occasion. Elle fut ce qui manquait à Jiraya, une femme qui le restreignait de ses pires habitudes, telle qu'espionner dans les bains publics, à chaque fois qu'il fut attrapé par Mei, elle cassa son nez. La moitié de sa paye était partie en frais d'hôpitaux. Il continuait à écrire des romans pornographiques mais à un rythme moins soutenu au plus grand malheur de Kakashi. Les saisons passèrent comme passent les saisons.

Kakashi et Naruto prirent quelques temps ensembles pour apprendre à cuisiner. Le résultat était horrible au début. Ils avaient gaspillé une quantité invraisemblable d'aliments avant de concocter un plat mangeable. Cette fois, dans la cuisine, ils avaient joué à pierre-cayou-ciseaux pour savoir qui allait tester l'abomination. Naruto perdit à coup sûr et elle lança le regard énervé habituel à Kakashi qui lui répondit par un sourire œillé. '_Bâtard!_' Pensa-t-elle et elle goûta la chose. Ce fut étonnamment bon, elle écarquilla les yeux et Kakashi sut ce que cela signifiait. Il se dirigea vers le repas, mais Naruto le couvrit protectivement avec son corps. Il la supplia avec des larmes dans son œil gauche mais elle hocha vigoureusement la tête négativement.

Un jour, Kakashi enregistra Naruto dans l'académie des ninja. Il dit que cela l'aiderait à devenir plus forte et peut-être se faire quelques amis, mais elle ne s'en fit aucun et elle ne sembla pas s'en préoccuper. Il n'y avait que des enfants gâtés dont la majorité d'entre eux étaient issus de familles de civils. Elle était isolée à un coin de la classe. En raison de ses bons résultats, ses professeurs la laissèrent tranquilles mais leur regard parfois montrait parfois qu'ils partageaient le même ressentiment que les gens du communs. Elle se demandait souvent pourquoi ils la fixaient comme cela. Elle posa la question à Kakashi mais il ne lui dit pas, il affirma que c'était hautement classifié. La même réponse ennuyante qu'elle entendait à chaque fois. Il lui recommanda de ne pas attirer l'attention à l'académie, ne donner aucun prétexte pour qu'ils puissent la punir parce que là, même lui ne pouvait la protéger.

Un mois plus tard, elle rencontra Sasuke.

* * *

><p><strong>Les évènements qui vont suivre vont prendre lieux un peu avant quatre ans après l'arrivée de Kurama dans cette dimension.<br>**

* * *

><p>A dix heures un jour, une jeune fille blonde ayant bientôt huit ans marcha dans une allée. Elle portait un T-shirt orange, une veste noir, un jean noir, et des sandales marrons. Deux couettes sautaient sur sa nuque. Elle avait trois marques sur chacune de ses joues. Des enfants murmuraient dans son dos lorsqu'elle passait devant eux, mais elle les ignora car elle savait qu'elle quitterait cet endroit l'an prochain, ou dans deux ans. Elle arriva à une file de pupilles qui attendaient leur enseignant pour entrer en classe. Elle était passablement rebutée et reposa son dos au mur. Deux mômes l'accostèrent. Elle les ignora et regarda passivement le plafond. Une mouche était plus intéressante que des gosses bruyants ce qu'elle semblait penser. Un Nara loin d'eux prononça un "pénible" bien placé suivi par l'aboiement d'un chiot sur le bras d'un Inuzuka.<p>

"Eh! Le paria! Oui, c'est à toi qu'on te parle!" Elle orienta sa tête vers eux et les regarda impassible. "Que fais-tu ici, ne devrais-tu pas chercher ton repas dans une poubelle?" Certains enfants rigolèrent autour d'eux, mais ils devinrent pâles quand Naruto leur envoya un regard de glace avec un soupçon de rouge. Elle copia le ton qu'employait son frère lorsqu'il était en colère ce qui provoqua certains d'entre eux reculer de quelques pas.

"**N**e me dér**a**ngez pas, ordures, ou j'écr**a**serai votre face à même le sol **u**ne fois que vous serez s**o**rtis de cette putain d'école. Je vo**u**s poursuivrai jusqu'à que j'aur**a**i enlever toutes v**o**s dents. Alors je casserai vos jambes po**u**r que vous ne soyez plus en mesure de f**u**ir. Je couperai vos bras avec u**n**e cuillère en métal, et po**u**r finir, je vous jett**e**rai dans une quelc**o**nque rivière et vous reg**a**rderai couler joye**u**sement..." Elle fut interrompue par Iruka avec un livre sur sa tête, il lui fit une grimace et n'était pas content de la situation. Elle lui rétorqua par un regard innocent et la tension descendit dans le couloir. Elle utilisa sa meilleur arme, des yeux bleus de chiot remplis de larmes. Le professeur soupira et ordonna à la bande de mioches d'entrer dans la salle de classe. Les enfants qui avaient contrarié Naruto apparaissaient avoir appris la leçon, mais il y avait encore une tripoté d'entre eux qui en redemandaient, alors elle aurait sans doutes besoin de les menacer encore une fois une fois qu'ils auraient repris du cran. Elle était plutôt satisfaite de son effet sur eux, elle n'avait pas perdu la main.

Elle entra dans le petit amphithéâtre. Elle s'assit à un pupitre à un coin extrême du hall et reposa sa tête sur sa table. Elle s'endormit et n'entendit pas l'instructeur qui appela son nom.

"Naruto!" Hurla-t-il, ce qui provoqua qu'elle sursauta et leva rapidement la main en l'air. Elle ne devait pas énerver plus les adultes car elle savait qu'elle perdrait des points ce qui la ralentirait sa libération de cet endroit maudit. Quand il finit l'appel, elle relâcha un souffle apaisé et pouvait enfin dormir en paix, mais comme elle posa son oreille sur le dossier, elle entendit vaguement les nouvelles. Un nouveau élève arrivait, un petit génie, un Uchiwa, la fierté du village portant leur uniforme bien connu. Il fut commandé de s'asseoir près de Naruto, l'enseignant pensant qu'il pourrait avoir une bonne influence sur elle. Elle faillit se fracasser sa tête contre sa table lorsqu'elle saisit le sens de la phrase du professeur. '_Pourquoi suis-je encerclée par des autistes ou des enflures?_' Pensa-elle tout haut ce qui causa des visages énervés pointés sur elle.

Le petit Sasuke déambula lentement vers le siège où était Naruto. Il la regarda quelque peu dégouté par le fait que de la bave dégoulinait un peu sur la table. Sa tête encore sur la planche, elle ouvrit les yeux et les levèrent vers son visage. '_Qu'il est mignon!_' Pensa-t-elle. '_Quoi? Attends, l'ai-je appelé mignon? Kakashi! Aides moi! J'ai besoin d'attention médical._'

"S'il te plait, est-ce que je peux avoir de la place? Je souhaite passer pour que je puisse m'assoir là." Il pointa un doigt vers la chaise à coté d'elle. Elle avança sa chaise et laissa Sasuke entrer. Ils étaient seuls dans leur coin, tout les enfants préféraient être loin d'elle.

"Peux-tu me donner le livre d'histoire? Je ne l'ai pas puisque je suis nouveau." Elle sortit son livre qu'il demanda de son sac, et profita pour en prendre un autre, elle le fixa et pensa _'Parfait, confort testé et approuvé._' Elle l'utilisa comme un coussin. Sasuke fit de même car il prit Naruto comme modèle. Il se demanda ce qui allait suivre, il s'endormit finalement quinze minutes plus tard. Ils passèrent deux heures comme ça. L'instructeur fut exaspéré par la vue d'eux, l'effet inverse de ce qu'il voulait venait de se réaliser. Il les hurla de quitter la salle. Tout d'eux sursautèrent, surpris. Pendant que Sasuke se dirigea en vitesse vers la sortie, Naruto baillât, étira ses bras, et franchit Iruka. Elle le regarda délassé, il soupira plus en réponse.

"S'il te plait Naruto, peux-tu fixer tes habitudes le temps que Sasuke s'adapte à cette école?" Ses yeux étaient pleins d'espoir, mais Naruto lui répondit avec un regard équivoque.

"Ce n'est rien." Iruka poussa un soupir exaspéré

Ils quittèrent la pièce.

* * *

><p>Sasuke attendit son camarade à l'extérieur de l'école. Elle apparut enfin avec sa constante démarche ennuyée. Il cria par sa frustration.<p>

"Eh! T'as pris ton temps pour venir! Je t'ai attendu depuis dix minutes!" Naruto était confuse.

"Tu...m'as attendu?" Elle répondit toujours non sure de la situation.

"Arrête de me regarder comme une demeurée! Certainement que je t'ai attendu! A cause de toi, j'ai même été grondé car je t'ai copié, et dormit sur mon bureau." Elle comprit pourquoi maintenant pourquoi Izuka lui avait dit cela. Sasuke ne savait pas s'il devait être en colère ou déconcerté par sa réaction. Alors, elle se pencha devant lui et lui tapota gentillement sa joue avec un sourire sur son visage.

"Tu sais, je commence à bien t'aimer, tu devrais être effrayé." Il cracha au sol pour lui répondre.

"Pff, les Uchiwa ne craignent personne et sont craints par tout le monde!" Il s'exclama fièrement mais cela ne la fit que rire plus. Soudainement, elle lui lécha sa joue, et il frissonna. Il prit quelques pas en arrière, terrifié. Elle posa sa langue sur ses lèvres comme pour corroborer le goût.

"Tu ne crains personne, n'est-ce pas? Je dois être l'exception alors. Je ne pense pas avoir peur de toi, mais je dois plutôt admettre que j'adore manger les mignonnes petites choses comme toi." Elle enveloppa ses bras autour de sa nuque. et elle joua avec ses mains de ses cheveux noir, il tourna au rouge et la repoussa en arrière, elle rit encore.

"Viens, puisque tu m'as choisi comme guide, je vais te montrer un bon endroit où l'on peut manger tranquille." Sans escompter sa réponse, elle débuta sa marche. Sasuke de connaissait pas cette place, alors il décida de la suivre pour ne pas être perdu. Ils déambulèrent devant une rivière, et Naruto se coucha sur la pelouse, le sol était incliné. Sasuke sentit une odeur exquise jaillir des arbres autour d'eux. Ils étaient localisés à trois kilomètres de l'école. Naruto mangeait habituellement là. Elle lui envoya un regard inquisiteur.

"Alors, qu'en penses-tu?" Requit-elle.

"J'accorde que c'est une bonne place, mais n'es-tu pas isolée des autres ici?" Rétorqua-t-il interrogativement. Elle lui sourit pauvrement en réponse.

"Je viens là car je souhaite être seule justement, comme tu l'as vu, je ne suis plutôt pas populaire à l'école, même dans ce village." Quand elle observa le regard qu'il eût, elle continua. "Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi ils me haïssent, mon mentor (Kakashi) me dit que c'est classifié." Sasuke la zieuta avec admiration. '_Un secret classifié? Trop cool!_' Pensa-t-il. Elle était relativement amusée par sa réaction.

"Mais arrêtons de discuter de choses sans intérêt." Il fut quelque peu déçu qu'elle ne le renseigna pas plus à ce propos. "Nous devons manger avant de retourner à l'académie. Tu as un bento, n'est-ce pas?" Il acquiesça. Il prit son repas de son sac que sa mère Mikoto lui avait préparé. Naruto prit juste un sandwich qu'elle avait fait ce matin. Elle le mangea en regardant pensivement le ciel. Alors, Sasuke lui posa une étrange question.

"Es-tu forte?"

"Hmm?" Elle était en train de fixer un nuage formant un bébé renard.

"J'ai dit, es-tu forte?" Répéta-t-il un peu rebuté qu'elle ne l'a pas écouté.

"Pourquoi le demandes-tu?" Requit-elle, ses yeux semblaient se coller sur son visage d'une manière insolite, comme si elle voyait une autre personne à la place de Sasuke.

"Mon père m'a demandé de fréquenter que les personnes fortes, il déclara que cela m'aiderait à devenir plus fort moi-même." L'informa-t-il, elle grimaça à la mention de son père et il ne savait pas pourquoi.

"Je présume que je suis plus forte que la plupart des enfants, je bats tout le monde de mon age en duel de Taijustu." Sasuke fut content, il pouvait obéir au désir de son père. Elle poursuivit son discours. "Cependant, tu ne devrais pas suivre les conseils pour t'entrainer exceptés ceux de ton sensei, si tu en as un mais je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas. Les autres personnes tendent à projeter leur propres vues sur toi, et te modeler dans un moule qu'ils souhaitent perpétuer. Tu n'as pas besoin de ça, cela ne fait que t'affaiblir, crois en ma propre expérience." Elle se souvint amèrement de Kurama qui voulait qu'elle apprenne à écrire parfaitement ses kanji, mais cela ne l'aida pas pour son entrainement. Elle se leva et fit une séance d'échauffement. Elle lui fit signe de revenir vers l'école.

* * *

><p>Ils retournèrent à l'académie ninja pour avoir une autre histoire ennuyante que Izuka semblait tant apprécier. '<em>Il doit peut être aimer écouter le son de sa propre voix.<em>' Pensa Naruto. '_Je dois avouer qu'il a un certain talent pour me faire dormir._' Elle baillait une fois de plus cette après-midi. Elle était toujours assis près de Sasuke, mais cette fois, il ne dormit pas, il prenait consciencieusement des notes. Alors il arrivèrent à la partie intéressante de la journée. '_Enfin!_' Soupira-t-elle. La leçon de lancer qui regroupait les shuriken, kunai, et d'autres accessoires.

Les enfants avancèrent sur le terrain d'entrainement. Il formèrent plusieurs files en face des cibles, qui représentaient en général un Iwa shinobi. Sasuke et Naruto étaient ensemble dans la même rangée. Il fit presque un travail parfait qui provoqua un sifflement général de toutes les personnes au alentours de lui exclus par Naruto. Un nouveau faisait mieux que la plus part des élèves à son premier essai. Sasuke eût un petit sourire en coin vers Naruto, satisfait de sa performance, mais Naruto leva juste un sourcil, et lui répondit par un sourire diabolique rétorqué à son tour par un regard étonné du garçon. '_Intéressant..._' Pensa Iruka. Elle marcha à 25 mètres de son objectif, prit une profonde respiration et envoya ses kunai dans les parfaits emplacements; les yeux, la gorge, le cœur, et l'estomac. Si les autres ne furent surpris car ils y étaient habitués, Sasuke était quant à lui incrédule. Quand elle retourna vers lui, ils se tapèrent leur main et rirent ensemble. Tous les contemplèrent outragés, surtout les filles. L'héritier des Uchiwa s'était accoquiné avec le paria. Naruto et Sasuke les ignoraient.

La prochaine leçon était réservée aux fameux duels de Taijustu. Ils portaient tout deux des kimono et se tenaient sur le même tatami. Ils prirent le position de combat; Naruto s'accroupit un petit peu et laissa la partie gauche de son corps exposé face à lui, sa main au niveau de sa poitrine. Sasuke fit de même mais exposa sa partie droite. D'une vue extérieure, on pouvait dire qu'ils étaient séparés par un miroir.

Naruto le sourit, et lui indiqua de venir avec deux mouvements rapides de ses doigts attachés. Il se précipita vers elle, et lui envoya un coup de pied sauté, son corps en l'air. Elle esquiva en poussant son pied vers la direction de son dos, et lui répondit par un poing avec son autre main dirigée vers sa face. Il se coucha sur le sol, son poing au dessus de sa tête, les mains de Sasuke le réceptionnèrent dans son dos, il fit un autre coup de pied sur son estomac et elle prit quelques pas en arrière. Sasuke était un peu plus fort qu'elle, mais elle était plus rapide que lui. Ils continuèrent leur combats pendant cinq minutes. Ils transpiraient beaucoup et leur souffle était difficile. La cloche sonna la fin de leur match. C'était une égalité. Sasuke fut heureux qu'elle ne mentit pas à propos de son affirmation, et elle était contente de trouver finalement un bon partenaire, en outre un bon ami. Son premier ironiquement depuis qu'elle était entrée à l'académie.

A la fin de l'après midi, ils quittèrent l'académie ensemble, se tenant la main. Iruka les observa d'une fenêtre un étrange sourire sur son visage. Il était enchanté que Naruto ait enfin trouvé un ami.

* * *

><p>Dans la rue, les passants les fixèrent écœurés, Sasuke les notifia mais choisit d'adopter la même attitude que Naruto, il les négligea. Quand leur chemin se séparèrent, Sasuke embrassa sa joue pour se venger de son bizutage à midi. Elle devint rouge d'encre et il fuit rapidement, une main la souhaitant au revoir. Elle se tenait immobile, elle savait qu'elle allait lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce le lendemain. Une autre chose que Kurama lui a appris quand il la taquinait. Pour se venger de quelqu'un, elle devait se préparer elle même en premier et organiser une action coordonnée. Elle se toucha la joue avec sa main où Sasuke avait posé sa bouche et rit.<p>

Elle se dirigea vers son appartement. Elle y était la nuit. Elle pris un bain, se lava de la crasse et de la transpiration de la journée. Quand elle sortit, elle était habillée en pyjamas et elle cuisina son soupé. Elle entendit quelqu'un à la sonnerie, et ouvrit la porte. C'était Kakashi.

Il venait des fois dans son logis la nuit pour connaitre de ses nouvelle, et aussi manger autre chose qu'il ne préparait lui même car Naruto était en fait une bien meilleure cuisinière que lui. Il lui donnait quelques bento en remerciement pour son hospitalité quand elle allait à l'académie. Cette fois là, il leva sa main au niveau de sa tête et dit.

"Yo."

"Viens, je cuisine pour l'instant." Il entra dans le salon. Il regarda Naruto et la trouva étrange. Elle était en train de fredonner en cuisinant. Et il ne l'avait jamais vu fredonner depuis son retour à Konoha. Lorsqu'elle servit le repas, ils s'assirent tout deux à la table, et mangèrent leur ration. C'était les seules fois où Naruto le voyait enlever son masque mais non son serre-tête. Même dans son sommeil, il les conservait.

Kakashi posa finalement sa question habituelle.

"Alors, comment était la journée?" Il escompta des réponses telle que rasant, inutile, énervant mais elle lui répondit avec un sourire bien connu.

"C'était plutôt un jour distrayant." Clama-t-elle en avalant une tomate.

"Oh?" Kakashi posa son coude sur la table et avec le même bras, il plaça sa main devant sa bouche.

"Oh?" L'imita-t-elle pour se moquer de lui et il savait alors que le jeu était fini avec même d'avoir débuté, elle connaissait ses maniérismes comme il la connaissait bien.

"C'était plutôt amusant, j'ai rencontré un garçon intéressant aujourd'hui." Elle tournoya sa fourchette près de ses cheveux. '_Un garçon?_' Pensa Kakashi. '_Elle n'est pas assez âgée pour avoir ce type de relation._' Il hocha légèrement la tête ce qui causa un haussement de sourcil de la part de Naruto. Il la regarda un peu effrayé.

"Qui est-il?" Demanda-t-il.

"Un Uchiwa." Elle rétorqua pour vérifier s'il pouvait deviner le fameux 'garçon'. Elle savait qu'il avait beaucoup de lien dans ce village.

"Veux-tu dire Sasuke? J'ai entendu qu'il vient d'intégrer l'académie aujourd'hui." Il lui donna un regard équivoque.

"C'est lui." Elle fut contente de son effet, il semblait assez renversé. Elle lui questionna. "Le connais-tu?"

"Il serait juste de dire que j'ai maintenu des relations spéciales avec les Uchiwa au fil des ans, depuis un certain accident que tu pourrais facilement reconnaitre." Elle regarda son œil droit, il lui narrait son passé des fois, son passé comme ANBU, et sa vielle équipe qu'il l'a perdu. Il continua. "Alors, je connais les plus importants comme les héritiers, les principales membres et les plus âgés. Pourquoi est-il si passionnant?" Il tapota son doigt en rythme sur la table.

"Il n'est pas totalement un attardé comme les autre enfants. Il ne me craint pas, ne m'ignore pas, ou ne me hait pas pour qui je suis. Il est amical, et il est aussi apparemment un bon partenaire pour s'entrainer comme nous avons eu un match nul pour en duel de Taijustu." Elle était embêtée par le fait que Kakashi ne fut pas surpris par l'issue du combat. "Je ne sais pas pourquoi il est si bon bien qu'il vient de rejoindre l'école aujourd'hui."

"Les Uchiwa ont leurs propres programmes d'entrainement concernant leurs enfants. Et il leurs prennent une attention particulière puisqu'ils ne sont pas nombreux. Il y a en vérité seulement trois Uchiwa en dessous de quatorze ans. Il y a successivement Sasuke que l'on a parlé avant, l'un d'entre eux est un chuunin appelé Shisui, et l'autre est un génie bien connu que tu aurais pu connaitre si tu avais écouté plus attentivement ce que les professeurs te disent." C'était une petite réprimande car il savait comment elle traitait les leçons qui n'incluaient pas son physique. "Il est un très bon ANBU en réalité."

Naruto siffla, c'était rare que quelqu'un entrait dans le ANBU avant de franchir le cap des seize ans. "Je pense que tu aimerais savoir qu'il est sachant que tu considères Sasuke comme un bon ami." Elle leva un sourcil, et défit une des couettes car elle savait qu'elle allait bientôt dormir car elle avait fini sa ration.

"Alors tu devrais me dire qui il est avant que je ne brûle toute ta collection de livres de pervers." Elle savait récemment de quoi ses livres oranges parlaient. Elle avait rougi quand elle se souvenait la première fois qu'elle en avait lu un.

Kakashi paraissait apeuré par la menace mais en fait, il fut content qu'elle était si intéressée par l'homme car cela voudrait dire que Sasuke était vraiment son ami.

"Il est le grand frère de Sasuke, Itachi Uchiwa." Elle élargit ses yeux. "Et il est tendrement admiré par son petit frère, comme tu l'étais avec le tien." Elle haleta. Il connaissait ses réactions lorsqu'ils discutaient à propos de Kurama, mais il l'amena quand même dans le dialogue. Elle fut en colère par son insensibilité.

"Ne parle pas de lui, Kakashi." Elle l'intimida d'une voie meurtrière.

"Tu devrais surmonter ta rage quand on le mentionne Naruto, tu ne puis devenir plus forte que lui si tu n'acceptes même pas de parler de lui." Elle le regarda totalement en rogne désormais.

"Tu n'es plus le bienvenue ici, cette nuit, Kakashi." Elle ne pouvait retenir ses larmes de frustration car elle savait qu'il avait juste. Ce qu'elle avait dit ferma la discussion, et elle le guida séchement vers la sortie. Elle claqua la porte quand il fut dehors. Elle courra dans sa chambre et s'allongea dans son lit. Elle agrippa son amulette près de son cœur et pensa à son cher, haïs frère, et versa plus de larmes.

Kakashi entendit ses sanglots derrière la porte, il soupira, vraiment fatigué maintenant, et shunshin vers son propre appartement.

* * *

><p>Fugaku n'était pas brillant quand il entendit les nouvelles à propos de son fil des ANBU. Il savait qu'il avait passé la plupart de son temps avec le junchuuriki du Kyuubi. Cela aurait un impact sur la notoriété des Uchiwa d'être associée à 'l'enfant du démon'. Il se disputa avec Mikoto, sa femme, pour ne pas s'introduire lui-même dans les relations que Sasuke construisait à l'école et ne pas déniait Naruto qui était en fait la fille de son amie décédée, Kushina. Quand ils entendirent Sasuke revenir, ils se précipitèrent vers lui. Il fut surprit quand il vit leur visage. Ils étaient en colère. Fugaku demanda à Sasuke durement.<p>

"Comment fut l'académie, fils?"

"Tou-san, ce n'est pas super au début, mais j'y ai rencontré une nouvelle amie, c'était si drôle! Elle est si forte, Tou-san! Je peux respecter votre souhait! Je suis si content!" Sasuke mouva ses bras comme si c'était la meilleure nouvelle de l'année. Mais il ne fut que déconfit par la réaction de son père.

"Alors, je t'ordonnerai de respecter mon vœux une fois encore, je veux que tu coupes tes liens avec elle." Ordonna-t-il d'une voix autoritaire. Mikoto ne dit rien car elle ne voulait pas contre-dire son mari en face de son fils, mais elle le regarda encore, en colère contre son dogmatisme. Sasuke commença à pleurer un peu.

"Pourquoi? Pourquoi ne puis-je la revoir de nouveau?" Requit-il tristement mais ses parents ne lui répondirent pas.

"Dans ce cas là, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais vous écouter." Il se rappela de ce que lui avait dit Naruto à propos de sa vision du monde. Il marcha vers l'escalier, pour aller vers sa chambre, sans manger ce que sa mère lui avait faite pour diné. Il l'entendit l'appeler.

"Attends, Sasuke!" Elle fut derrière lui.

"Partages-tu la même opinion que lui, Kaa-san?" Demanda Sasuke pauvrement. Elle ne riposta pas.

"Alors je n'ai rien à te dire non plus." Il entra dans sa chambre et pénétra sa couverture. Il était sale des efforts de la journée. Mais il ne prendrait pas une douche non plus ou changerait ses vêtements. Il resta comme ça pendant deux heures. Il entendit ses parents se disputaient à son propos du salon. '_Pourquoi? Pourquoi tout doit être si compliquer à propos d'elle? Je voulais juste qu'elle soit mon amie, ni plus, ni moins. Je ne voulais blesser personne, je n'ai ni trahi le village, ni le clan._' Raisonna-t-il continuellement.

Il entendit quelqu'un grimper à sa fenêtre ouverte. Il portait un masque de belette et un uniforme de ANBU. L'étranger enleva lentement son masque, ce qui révéla Itachi. Il s'assit près de Sasuke et le fixa intensément.

"Fou de petit frère..." Chuchota-il.

"Ni-san, j'étais juste, n'est-ce pas?" Sasuke conjectura qu'il savait ce qui s'était passé cette nuit. Itachi lui froissa gentillement les cheveux en réponse.

"Sasuke, je ne te dirais pas si tu étais juste ou faux sur ta décision, c'est en fait à toi de choisir tes propres opinions pour tes relations. Mais je désapprouve le fait que tu es venu dans ta chambre sans dire 'bonne nuit' à nos parents et ne mangeas pas le repas que notre mère t'a cuisiné avec amour." Il sourit à Sasuke un peu amusé. "Et tu devrais aussi prendre une douche rapidement, tu pues plus qu'un cochon qui transpire." Il était en train de s'en aller mais son frère le retint.

"T'entraineras-tu avec moi demain, Ni-san?" Il demanda avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Itachi hocha la tête. Il utilisa son index pour le repousser.

"Je n'ai pas le temps de m'entrainer avec toi, peut-être plus tard, Sasuke." Sasuke bouda mais cela divertit encore plus Itachi.

"Pff, toujours la même rengaine avec toi. Je m'en moque, j'ai une nouvelle amie avec qui je peux m'entrainer maintenant." Sasuke croisa ses bras en faisant la moue et regarda à la fenêtre. Itachi ria.

"Es-tu sure que c'est seulement une amie, Sasuke? Tu me sembles un peu jeune pour avoir une petite amie." Itachi le taquina un peu et Sasuke rougit. Il chassa son frère à l'extérieur de sa chambre, qui rit plus maintenant. Plus tard, après que Itachi dormit, Sasuke prit une douche et mangea son repas même froid maintenant. Quand il retourna à sa chambre, il s'allongea soulagé sur son lit et murmura.

"Merci, Ni-san." Sasuke ria. Les étoiles brillaient cette nuit.

* * *

><p>Au matin, Naruto et Sasuke se rencontrèrent à l'école. Il était inquiet lorsqu'il vu ses cernes et fut effrayé que c'était à cause de son bisou d'hier mais il lui dit que ce n'était pas sa faute quand elle vu sa face coupable mais elle refusa toujours de lui dire plus tard. Ils passèrent leur semaine comme le premier jour. Les enfants n'importunaient plus Naruto, mais les filles la regardait avec de la haine concentrée. Cela n'amusa Naruto que plus. Sasuke en vérifiant la liste des noms dans la salle de classe vu que l'anniversaire de Naruto approchait. Il décida de lui offrir un cadeau.<p>

* * *

><p>Quelque part, dans une cave située dans un désert, un homme était assis sur un rocher. Il portait un kimono rouge, teinté de sable, qui révélait ses bras bandés, et des sandales bleues. Il portait un ninjato violet sur son dos et un sac noir était posé sur le sol à côté de lui. Il semblait vraiment exténué. Ses coudes sur ses cuisses et ses avant-bras entre eux, il regarda le sol désorienté. Dans ses mains, il y avait un petit paquet . Il fit un signe de main, et invoqua un petit renard rouge le regardant terrifié.<p>

"Tu as une dette envers moi, si je me souviens..." Déclara l'homme rêveusement, et le petit renard acquiesça un peu. Les renards n'étaient jamais enthousiastes d'honorer une dette. Cela résonnait la plupart du temps avec des ennuies.

"L'anniversaire de ma petite renarde approche, et je souhaite lui confier quelque chose, tu es chargé de lui apporter ceci." Il mit le cadeau dans le museau du renard qui l'attrapa entre ses dents. "Prends en soin, je ne veux pas que cela soit endommagé. Tu as saisi?" Le renard acquiesça vigoureusement et quitta la cave en vitesse. L'homme se coucha désormais sur son rocher et étira ses bras. Il regarda pensivement le plafond.

"Naruto... J'ai bien peur que je devrais te voir bientôt..." Alors, il tomba inconscient.

* * *

><p>Fin du chapitre.<p> 


	15. Joyeux anniversaire!

**Informations: **

- "Blop blop blop..." Quelqu'un parle.

- '_Est-il fou?_' Pensées intérieures.

- "**Argh!**" Voix de démons ou d'invocations.

-'_**J'en ai marre de ces idiots!**_' Pensées intérieures de démons ou d'invocations.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8:<strong>** Joyeux anniversaire!**

* * *

><p>Le 10 Octobre, l'attaque du Kyuubi, le sacrifice du Yondaime, et aussi, la naissance de Naruto. C'était un jour de fête national. Naruto elle-même n'avait jamais aimé ce jour. Même si la plupart des gens célébraient celui-ci, elle avait l'habitude de rester dans son appartement. Ou plutôt, les trois dernières années, elle était restée à son appartement. Elle se souvint que cela avait été le jour qui avait suivi que son frère était venu. Elle arrêta de penser à son propos, car cela lui aurait ruiné la journée. Elle pleurait à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à lui.<p>

Cette année, elle était encore dans son lit, elle entendit la sonnerie de sa porte à huit heures. Elle se leva et espéra que ce n'était pas une de ces personnes qui l'a haïssaient. C'était Kakashi, il entra en faisant un sourire de son œil.

Naruto l'accueillit sans surprise. L'année dernière, ils avaient déjà passé ce jour ensembles. Il n'avait exceptionnellement apporté aucun de ses livres au contenu douteux. Il avait apporté un gâteau à la fraise pour elle. Elle l'avait dévoré en deux heures et avait gagné immédiatement deux kilos. Pendant sa dégustation, il lui avait narré comment fut le Yondaime sans lui dire qu'il était son père en réalité. Il lui avait indiqué qu'il son sensei. Il lui informait à propos de ses goûts, de sa vision du monde, et de son physique proche du sien.

Cependant, il avait parlé plus librement à propos de sa mère. Que son nom était Kushina Uzumaki, une bombe vivante aux cheveux rouges, toujours prête à exploser; toujours occupée préparer des farces dans le village. Tout les deux lui manquaient avait-il affirmé. Il n'avait pas discuté de son ancien statut de junchuuriki, car cela aurait été non nécessairement complexe, et Naruto aurait posé des questions supplémentaires à son propos. Il avait déclaré à Naruto qu'elle lui rappelait des deux. Il lui avait offert le serre-tête de sa mère. Cela était devenu l'un des plus précieux trésors de Naruto. Elle le gardait désormais près de son amulette, dans le tiroir à proximité de son lit, où elle les prenait lorsqu'elle se sentait en colère ou triste. Ils lui conféraient un calme intérieur.

Si la mention de sa mère n'était qu'un élément du passé, Kurama était pour elle un frère encore bien vivant. Malheureusement, il n'était pas venu à Konoha une seule fois depuis qu'il l'avait quitté. Elle ne savait toujours pas pourquoi il avait tué Otoru. Si elle aurait pu comprendre pourquoi, elle aurait pu lui pardonné, mais il demeurait invisible tel un fantôme qui la hantait dans ses rêves. Mais ce jour, elle n'avait pas envie de s'épancher sur le passé.

Cette fois, Kakashi lui offrit un gâteau au chocolat. Il lui rit lorsqu'elle dit qu'elle gagnerait deux autre kilos. Il la taquina en lui froissant ses cheveux et lui témoigna qu'il était disposé pour la journée à la faire courir jusqu'à ce qu'elle perde tout le poids qu'elle prendrait du don. Elle bouda mais mangea quand même sa pâtisserie. Il était déjà dix heures ce matin. Ils avaient parlé de ses jours à l'académie. Elle lui dit que depuis que Sasuke était arrivé, c'était devenu amusant. Ils faisaient des plaisanteries aux professeurs parfois. Ils mangeaient tout les jours au même endroit qu'elle lui avait montré. Kakashi sourit à leur relations, il lui attesta qu'il était bon qu'elle ait enfin trouvé un confident, quelqu'un en qui elle pouvait croire.

Elle lui raconta alors qu'elle était arrivée à battre Sasuke dans un duel hier mais en raison du fait qu'il avait étrangement perdu sa concentration. Il fut un partenaire pitoyable ce jour là. Il avait refusé de lui avoué l'origine de sa distraction, et Naruto s'était énervée un peu. Sasuke s'était éloigné d'elle et elle ne l'avait toujours pas revu. Elle pensa que c'était étrange. Kakashi ne rajouta aucuns commentaires et lui conféra un autre sourire œillé, il avait un pressentiment sur ce qui poussait Sasuke à agir ainsi, mais il ne voulait pas gâcher la surprise à Naruto.

Alors, ils sortirent à onze heures de son logis. Kakashi décida que c'était une bonne idée de visiter certaines places de Konoha qu'il voulait lui montrer; le terrain d'entrainement de l'équipe sept, certains restaurants qu'il avait visité avec son équipe, etc... Ils allèrent à Ichiraku ramen à midi. Naruto ne vint pas une seule fois ici depuis son arrivée à l'académie. Elle préparait ses propres repas désormais, mais cela lui rappelait quand même de bons souvenirs, un temps où c'était le seul lieu où elle pouvait se recueillir. Comme c'était son anniversaire, le propriétaire Teuchi lui offrit gratuitement ses plats. Sa fille Ayame questionna Naruto sur qui était le grand mystérieux homme masqué aux cheveux argentés qui l'accompagnait mais elle lui certifia qu'il était juste un ami.

Après qu'ils mangèrent, ils s'allongèrent sur de la pelouse à l'extérieur de Konoha, près de la forêt où ils observèrent le ciel bleu exempt de nuages.

* * *

><p>Il s'était passé une semaine depuis que Sasuke ne s'était réconcilié avec son père en raison de sa décision, mais Mikoto qui n'était originellement pas contre, avait recommencé à lui parler. Il demanda à sa mère ce qu'il pouvait offrir comme présent à une fille. Elle sourit mystérieusement et affirma que le plus précieux présent qu'il pouvait lui donner était en fait sa propre présence à son anniversaire. Cela ne l'aida pas à trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Sa mère et lui vagabondaient dans le village jusqu'à qu'ils atteignirent une colline près de la rivière. Là, il aperçut Naruto. Il courra alors vers elle puis remarqua qu'elle n'était pas seule. Naruto sentit sa présence, tourna son regard vers lui et se jeta sur lui en poussant un petit cri. Elle se jeta littéralement sur lui, et du fait de son élan, ils firent des galipettes sur la pente drue et échouèrent tout deux dans la rivière. Les adultes se rirent d'eux. Sasuke se leva de l'eau à la fois en colère et surpris.<p>

"Tu es folle ou quoi de sauter sur moi comme ça?" S'exclama-t-il mais elle sourit avec splendeur.

"Tu es toi-même maintenant!" Hurla-t-elle en le prenant à part.

"Quoi?" Répliqua-t-il confus. "Hier, tu n'étais jamais concentré sur le présent, maintenant, tu l'es." Il soupira. Kakashi claqua ses deux mains pour les appeler de sortir de l'eau. Il faisait frai ce jour là, et il aurait été navrant qu'ils attrapent un rhume à cette période de l'année. Mikoto s'approcha de Naruto suivie de Kakashi. Mikoto leur donna au deux une serviette.

"Qui est elle/il?" Demandèrent-ils ensembles.

"Il/Elle est mon mentor/mère." Répondirent-ils ne même temps encore. Ils se bagarrèrent un petit peu exaspérés qu'il/elle parla en même temps. Une fois qu'ils eurent fini, Mikoto et Kakashi échangèrent un regard amusé. En réalité, ils se avaient déjà fait connaissance déjà l'un l'autre alors ils n'avaient pas besoin d'être présentés.

"Alors, vous êtes Naruto..." Murmura Mikoto. '_Elle ressemble tant à Minato, et même Kushina transparaît dans son comportement._' Pensa-elle. Naruto se courba en face d'elle.

"Vous êtes le mentor de Naruto!" Sasuke écarquilla les yeux. "Celui qui lui a tout appris!" Mikoto fixa Kakashi qui hocha la tête et répondit à Sasuke. "Non, je ne lui ai rien enseigné, elle a acquis sa force seule." La bouche de Sasuke fit un 'O', et il était encore plus impressionné qu'avant mais pas pour la raison à laquelle Kakashi pensait. "Vous pouvez même lire dans les pensées!" Kakashi contrarié posa une main sur son seul œil révélé. Il l'avait seulement présumé le fil de la conversation. Naruto ria et alimenta d'avantage le malentendu de Sasuke.

"Oui, c'est parce qu'il a un sharigan!" L'informa-t-elle. Il regarda avec admiration Kakashi, et s'agenouilla devant lui. Ledit surhomme le toisait terrifié de l'attitude du jeune garçon. Mikoto posa une main devant sa bouche pour cacher son divertissement.

"Maitre, s'il-vous-plait, enseignez moi tout vos secrets." Sasuke lécha figurativement les bottes de Kakashi. Celui-ci maudit silencieusement Naruto avant de shunshin au loin pour ne pas écouter encore plus l'exaltation déjanté d'un admirateur, il avait déjà assez de fan-girls comme ça pour ne pas ajouter des enfants à l'appel. Naruto tapa le dos de Sasuke.

"Bien joué, il ne reviendra pas maintenant que tu l'as effrayé. Je blaguais, il ne sais pas comment lire les pensées." Sasuke était enragé maintenant, il s'était ridiculisé.

"Et je présume que tu m'as menti aussi sur le sharigan, je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai pensé ça. C'est impossible, pour avoir le sharigan, il est nécessaire d'être un Uchiwa." Naruto arqua un sourcil.

"As-tu entendu parler par hasard du Ninja Copieur?" Sasuke rétorqua bien entendu immédiatement. "Bien sur! C'est le..." Il s'interrompit tout seul et se figea momentanément. Il serra les poings et grimaça. "Naruto! Tu ne me l'as pas dit!" Il se précipita vers Naruto qui fuit à son tour de Sasuke. Ils s'éloignèrent de Mikoto qui décida de les laisser seuls afin qu'ils puissent construire de bons souvenirs ensembles.

Sasuke et Naruto coururent toute l'après-midi à travers le festival. Les passants leur lancèrent des regards perplexes. Ils mirent le souk à quelques stands. Les ANBU qui étaient sensés traquer Naruto eurent beaucoup de mal à ne pas s'inclure dans le bazar que le jeune couple réalisait. Sasuke lança des petits bâtonnets et des pierres à Naruto qui les esquiva en riant. Ils s'introduisirent dans la tour de l'Hokage, détruisant littéralement le bureau du Hokage. Hiruzen Sarutobi en ce moment était en train de l'attendre avec Kakashi pour une fête surprise chez elle.

Après ça, Sasuke perdit sa résolution de se venger, et commença à trouver la course plutôt exaltante. Il ne courrait plus derrière elle mais à ses côtés. Ils plongèrent dans une source où ils se lancèrent un défi de course en nage libre. Plus tard, lorsqu'ils étaient assez secs, ils déambulèrent vers une place où ils entendirent de la musique animée. Il entrèrent dans la salle de danss puis volèrent de la nourriture pour se restaurer eux-mêmes de leurs frasques et ils furent poursuivis par des vigiles pour avoir encore une fois fait le bazar. Ils prirent quelques pots d'encres et peignirent des dessins d'animaux sur certains murs des enceintes des clans dont celui des Uchiwa. Cette nuit, tout le monde haïssait 'l'enfant du démon' et l'héritier des Uchiwa. Fugaku se jura à lui-même qu'il ne laisserait plus son fils être avec le junchuuriki du Kyuubi. Il reçut une invraisemblable quantités de factures de leurs actions. Il cria par sa frustration mais Mikoto ria de plus belle quand elle entendit les dernière nouvelle. Elle pensa que Naruto était définitivement le sosie de Kushina.

A sept heures vingt, Naruto et Sasuke retournèrent à son appartement. Ils découvrirent l'Hokage comme Kakashi. Même Jiraya était là avec Mei. Naruto les regarda quelques peu embrouillée mais le hokage présenta son disciple et la petite ami de son élève. Naruto n'avait jamais rencontrée Jiraya pendant qu'elle était consciente. Mei avait commandé Jiraya de venir rendre visite à Naruto au moins à son anniversaire sous la menace qu'elle le quitterait s'il n'obéissait pas. Naruto pensa que c'était bizarre qu'un homme si vieux était en couple avec une si belle et jeune femme telle que Mei. Alors que Jiraya sanglotait, Mei éclata de rire au commentaire ce qui assura à jamais une bonne relation entre Mei et Naruto. Ils s'échangèrent alors des jurons sur leurs réciproques partenaires ce qui firent pâlir Kakashi et l'Hokage. Hiruzen murmura dans l'oreille de Kakashi qu'il devrait lui donner quelques tuyaux pour discerner ce qui était poli et ce qui ne l'était pas. Sasuke se tenait à l'écart et bouda un peu de ne plus avoir l'attention de Naruto.

Ils se réunirent dans le salon et prirent quelques apéritifs. Jiraya était en train d'écrire ses romans pornographiques dans son coin. Naruto poussa un cri aigu à la surprise quand elle remarqua qu'il était l'auteur du fameux livre orange. Sasuke s'approcha intéressé et rougit quand il en vit le contenu car il savaitde quoi cela parlait s'il n'avait pas atteint la puberté, de même Naruto. Kakashi supplia le grand ermite des crapauds de lui signer des autographes sur ses propres livres ce que Jiraya accepta avec plaisir.

Mei eût un concours de beuveries avec le hokage qui commença à épier un peu le soutien gorge de Mei une fois qu'il fut soûl, ses penchants naturels de pervers revenant à la surface. Jiraya qui discerna la menace recouvrit de son corps Mei, mais il fut violemment repoussé en réponse sur un mur en le fissurant, Mei n'appréciait jamais que l'on interrompt l'un de ses défis. Naruto et Sasuke profitèrent de la distraction des adultes pour sortir de la maison, car ils étaient trop jeunes pour apprécier ce genre d'amusement.

En ouvrant la porte, ils découvrirent un petit paquet sur le parquet. Ils entendirent des buissons faire des mouvements étranges et virent un petit renard rouge fuir promptement des fourrés. Kakashi qui recouvra ses esprits de son propre livre orange signé, décela que Naruto et Sasuke n'étaient plus là. Il se précipita vers la sortie et trouva le petit cadeau aussi. Il le trouva merveilleusement empaqueté.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" Requit Kakashi mais les enfants hochèrent seulement leur tête et pointèrent un doigt pour renseigner où le renard était allé.

"On a vu un animal de la taille d'une belette." Sasuke rétorqua. Il avait pensé au premier animal qui lui avait traversé l'esprit, car c'était celui qui incarnait son frère. Kakashi acquiesça et courra rapidement dans la direction qu'ils avaient montrée. Naruto fut renversée par sa réaction. Sasuke et Naruto prirent un moment pour décider s'ils devaient ouvrir le paquet.

* * *

><p>Cela demanda dix minutes à Kakashi pour poursuivre le petit renard rouge, quand il déduisit quel type d'animal c'était, il pensa. '<em>Un renard? Pourquoi un renard délivrerait un présent, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment...<em>' Il réussit enfin à l'attraper.

"**Laisse moi partir! Laisse moi partir!**" Couina le petit renard.

"Qui est la personne qui t'a envoyé?" Requit Kakashi sèchement en levant un poing en face du renard qui pleura pitoyablement avant de répliquer.

"**Il ne voudrait pas que je dise son nom, il me tuerait si je disais son nom! Laisse moi partir!**" Kakashi prit pitié du renard, le libéra tout en sachant qui était derrière cette mystérieuse offrande. '_Kurama..._' Pensa-t-il. Alors il revint à l'appartement.

* * *

><p>Pendant son absence, que Naruto et Sasuke s'était disputés pour savoir s'ils devaient ouvrir le présent. Sasuke était inquiet à propos de celui-ci et il ne voulait pas qu'elle le déverrouille, et Naruto qui ne recevait pas souvent de cadeau voulait absolument savoir quels secrets renfermer le paquet. La seule note qui était écrite dessus était. '<em>Pour mon Cœur!<em>' Elle le désemballa enfin. Il y avait un petit anneau rouge. Des branches d'olivier étaient dessinées dessus. La senteur émise par celui-ci semblait provenir de l'arbre lui-même.

"Que c'est beau!" Attesta Naruto et passa la chose autour de son annulaire. Cela lui allait à la perfection. Sasuke roula des yeux affolés.

"Es-tu cinglée?" Vociféra Sasuke. Cela amena les adultes à eux. Ils se demandaient quel était l'objet de ce raffut. Naruto montra fièrement son nouvel anneau à ses amis. Hiruzen grimaça en craignant le pire. Mei s'approcha d'elle et reconnut l'origine de l'odeur. Elle lança un regard inquiet vers Naruto. Sasuke leur narra ce qui s'était déroulé. Hiruzen commença à ouvrir la bouche pour gronder Naruto mais un Kakashi effrayé surgit de nul part et prit la main de Naruto, il releva son serre tête pour relâcher son sharigan. Après son étude, il demanda à la jeune fille.

"S'il-te-plait Naruto, essaye d'enlever cet anneau de ton doigt." Il semblait vraiment inquiet maintenant.

"Pourquoi?"

"Ne discute Naruto, fait ce que je te dis..." Le ton de Kakashi titilla l'oreille de Naruto, il l'utilisait seulement lors cas graves. Elle tenta de l'enlever mais elle ne réussit pas à le faire. Kakashi convia un regard au Sandame qui signifiait. '_Nous avons besoin d'en parler dès maintenant._' Hiruzen acquiesça et décida qu'il était l'heure d'offrir les cadeaux. Mei et Jiraya en comprirent la signification également. Hiruzen donna un petit rouleau à Naruto, Jiraya et Mei lui confèrent des vêtements et des confiseries. Kakashi et Sasuke n'eurent rien car Kakashi lui avait déjà offert son gâteau et Sasuke n'avait rien trouvé à lui offrir. La nuit se finissait sur une note décevante pour Naruto. Kakashi accompagna Sasuke à leur maison et promit à Hiruzen d'être là pour la réunion à son bureau.

Naruto n'avait jamais vécu de meilleur jour de sa vie. Elle était si contente car tout ses amis étaient venus à son anniversaire. Elle était seulement habituée aux crachats et au mépris de son peuple. Elle se coucha alors sur son lit, toutes ses possessions près d'elle et s'endormit. Dans ses rêves, elle était parmi des renards.

* * *

><p>Quand Mei et Jiraya arrivèrent à l'office de l'Hokage, ils sifflèrent. Hiruzen eût un rictus. '<em>Cette petite...<em>' Ils décidèrent de partir en laissant un mot à Kakashi de les rencontrer au réfectoire. Une fois qu'ils étaient assis à une table, ils commencèrent à parler.

"Alors? Que pensez-vous à propos du présent?" Questionna Jiraya.

"Je pense que c'était pas si mal! Elle semblait apprécier les vêtements!" S'exclama Mei et Jiraya hocha la tête, agacé du monde et des femmes en général.

"Je voulais dire pour l'anneau, Mei, pas nos présents."

"Oh..." Mei était un peu vexée.

"Nous devrons attendre Kakashi, il devrait en savoir plus sur cette affaire." Le Sandame proposa et ils attendirent avec impatience le membre manquant. Kakashi shunshin ici cinq minutes plus tard.

"Désolé pour l'attente." Déclara-t-il sans le penser le moins du monde.

"Dis-nous en plus sur l'anneau Kakashi, comme tu l'as vérifié avec ton sharigan et poursuivis l'animal qu'il a apporté." Kakashi brandit sa main au-dessus de la table où ils étaient réunis et laissa tomber de la fourrure rouge dessus, toute les personnes présentes grimacèrent.

"Vous devriez savoir ce que cela signifie." Attesta-t-il

"Kurama..." Répondirent les trois simultanément.

"Oui, et l'anneau ne semblait pas mettre en péril Naruto ni la manipuler de quelques manière. Mise à part l'odeur et le fait qu'elle ne peut le détacher de son doigt, je n'en sais pas plus."

"Communément, je ne serais effrayé si quelqu'un offrait un cadeau pour l'anniversaire d'un parent, mais comme l'individu est Kurama, je suis inquiet qu'il tente une action contre Konoha." Jiraya commenta dubitatif.

"Je pense que vous exagérez la menace, il voulait probablement juste envoyer un cadeau à Naruto, ce n'est pas interdit par aucunes lois, n'est-ce pas?" Mei défendit son opinion en raison de sa nouvelle relation avec Naruto. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas pas souvent des cadeau pour se permettre d'en abandonner n'en serait-ce qu'un. Hiruzen gratta sa barbe, pensif Alors il ouvrit sa bouche.

"Avez-vous pris connaissance des endroits où Kurama peut résider. Je souhaiterais lui passer visite." Les trois autres hochèrent leur tête. Hiruzen haussa les épaules.

"Je présume que depuis qu'il a quitté son domicile près des ruines de Kiri, personne ne sait où il vit. Jiraya et Mei, je vous donne une nouvelle mission, rang A, je souhaite que vous enquêter à ce sujet." Mei était ennuyée, ils venaient de revenir d'une longue mission et elle ne pouvait prendre des vacances avec son partenaire. "Cherchez une quelconque trace où il pourrait être localisé, vous êtes congédiés." Hiruzen conclut pour ne pas laisser Mei se plaindre. Jiraya posa une main sur son épaule de sa femme avec compassion et lui dit à l'oreille qu'ils pourraient tout de même s'amuser pendant leur mission, elle acquiesça tristement. Ils quittèrent alors la salle en se téléportant chez eux pour préparer leur départ.

Kakashi resta avec l'Hokage et le zieuta, l'implorant de lui donner une mission comme celle d'avant.

"Non, Kakashi, tu dois rester à Konoha, on aura besoin de toi si Kurama vient, et comme tu l'as déjà affronté, tu as un peu connaissance de ses capacités. Je ne te donnerai aucunes missions mais je te conseille de garder un œil sur Naruto, tu es congédié également..." Kakashi acquiesça. Il se téléporta également vers son logis.

Hiruzen qui se retrouva seule dans le réfectoire marcha lentement vers sa chambre au sommet de la tour centrale.

* * *

><p>Sasuke avait été grondé par son père une fois arrivé à la maison mère des Uchiwa. Il lui avait hurlé qu'il serait assigné à leur maison excepté pour aller à l'académie. '<em>Cela l'empêchera de moins fréquenter ce démon qui corrompt mon enfant!<em>' Avait jugé Fugaku. Sasuke alla vers sa chambre sans manger, mais il était tout de même satisfait et n'avait pas de remords car cela avait été une journée excitante.

* * *

><p>Lorsque Itachi eût terminé sa mission, il était sur le point de revenir à la maison. Dans le vestiaire où Itachi rangeait son matériel, un autre ANBU lui fit passé le message qu'il était réclamé par les ainés du village. Il fut horrifié quand il entendit les nouvelles...<p>

* * *

><p>Quelque part, bien plus tard dans un désert, un homme somnolait dans une grotte et transpirait à grosse goutte sous la tension qui lui prodiguait d'intenses hallucinations.<p>

"Tu nous as tué!" Hurlèrent des gens.

"S'il vous plait, ne lui dites pas..." Supplia un petit enfant au seuil de la mort.

Kurama avait souvent des cauchemars pendant son sommeil. C'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il préférait tomber inconscient que de s'endormir. Le pire de tous n'était pas de ce type. Le pire était quand il rencontrait Naruto. Quand il dévorait des yeux ses cheveux blonds comme les blés... Exhalait son parfum... Touchait sa peau... Goûtait ses lèvres... Et pire que tout, la corrompait. Elle lui manquait physiquement et psychologiquement. Il croisa ses bras, et frissonna dans sa torpeur lorsqu'il eût ce rêve lascif. Il sentit une main imaginaire et réconfortante sur son épaule.

"**Non, Kurama, mon ami... Tu as fait ce qui était nécessaire...**" C'était une réminiscence de l'esprit de Naruto.

"Ma Lumière..." Kurama souffla. "Merci de me sauver encore..." Même allongé sur le sol, sa main saisit le vent. Le vent de changements.

Il ouvrit ses paupières, ses yeux étaient rouges, ils réclamaient du sang. "**Je sauverai une âme, c'est mon devoir et fardeau à porter.**"

Alors il se dirigea vers Konoha, son ninjato hors de son fourreau, comme ses pouvoirs hors de son corps.

* * *

><p>Fin du chapitre.<p> 


	16. Avant le crépuscule

**Informations:**

"Ne fais pas attention." Quelqu'un parle.

'_Hein?_' Pensées intérieures.

"**De quoi tu parles?**" Voix de démons ou d'invocations.

-'_**Quel idiot.**_' Pensées intérieures de démons ou d'invocations.

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong><span>Chapitre 9:<span> Avant le crépuscule****  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Résumé:<strong>

Il s'était passé deux semaines depuis que Sasuke fut assigné à l'intérieur des enceintes de la maison mère des Uchiwa. Dans l'académie, Naruto et lui pensèrent à un moyen qui la permettrait d'entrer dans sa maison sans que les Uchiwa ne le sachent.

Mei et Jiraya avait entendu que Kurama domiciliait en Suna alors ils se dirigèrent vers le pays.

Kakashi a gardé en permanence un œil sur Naruto comme il fut ordonné. L'anneau ne semblait faire rien d'autre qu'être présent sur le doigt de Naruto.

* * *

><p>Depuis que Itachi fut commandé par les ainés d'assassiner les siens, il ne dormait pas bien la nuit. La raison est qu'une large portion du clan Uchiwa jouait une part dans la conspiration. Itachi avait souvent des cauchemars de comment il tuait son frère; Sasuke et son cousin; Shisui. Danzo avait affirmé qu'il ne pouvait se permettre d'épargner aucuns des membres, même les enfants, car ils pourraient développer du ressentiment envers Konoha. Itachi ayant assez démontrait sa loyauté envers le village due de sa longue activité en tant que ANBU, et le fait qu'il était jeune donc facilement manipulable, et qu'il ne sut pas le stratagème de sa famille avant d'en être informé par Danzo faisaient de lui la pièce idéale pour exécuter le plan.<p>

Les Uchiwa, la force de police de Konoha avait prévu de renverser le pouvoir en place. Il l'avait dit à Sasuke que c'était un honneur pour leur clan d'avoir une telle fonction dans ce village. Mais désormais, il avait perdu tout espoir pour ce clan pathétique. Avide de puissance, son clan s'était dévergondé dans la voie du massacre, voie qu'il devait suivre pour son village.

Parfois, pour soulager son stress, Itachi venait à l'académie ninja. Il n'avait jamais aimé cette place, mais voir son frère pourrait le calmer, c'est ce qu'il pensait. Cependant, en réalité, cela ne fit qu'empirer la situation, toutes les fois où il regardait Sasuke, il visionnait son corps inerte à ses pieds.

Ce jour, avant de rencontrer Sasuke, une petite fille blonde le réquisitionna. Il se tenait derrière un arbre près d'une balançoire, et elle le perçut car c'était là qu'elle allait régulièrement quand elle était seule.

"Vous êtes Itachi, n'est-ce pas? Vous êtes le frère Sasuke?" Lui demanda-t-elle

"..." Il acquiesça juste.

"N'êtes-vous pas de service?" Requit-elle en étant suspicieuse. Elle ne voulait que personne puisse faire échouer le plan qu'elle et Sasuke avait concocté.

"..." Il hocha la tête.

"Vous n'êtes pas vraiment expressif, je me demande pourquoi Sasuke vous admire tant."

"..." Il ne fit que la regarder inexpressif.

"Eh! Vous pourrez me répondre quand je vous parle!" Elle vociféra exaspérée, son interjection attira Sasuke qui regardait son grand frère avec curiosité et enthousiasme. Le visage de Itachi semblait verdir un peu à la vue de son petit frère. Cela inquiéta les enfants. Itachi leva ses bras pour les indiquer que tout va bien. Il s'éloigna d'eux. Sasuke le retint.

"Ni-san, es-tu malade?" Sasuke était vraiment préoccupé par son frère maintenant. Ce n'était pas son frère normal, jamais il ne l'avait vu ainsi. Itachi ne fit que hocher la tête encore une fois.

"Je vais bien Sasuke, j'ai... Juste besoin de prendre un peu l'air, c'est tout..." Il les quitta définitivement sans les laisser le temps de répliquer.

"Tu sais ce qu'il l'a?" Demanda Naruto à son ami. Il hocha la tête. Elle lui fit un petit rictus et il en comprit la signification, le surlendemain, au soir, il lui montrerai le domaine des Uchiwa comme il lui avait promis.

Ils retournèrent en classe, la récréation était finie.

* * *

><p>Itachi vagabondait sans but dans le village. Il n'arrivait pas à se décontracter. Il vit alors Shisui. Son ami, son cousin, qu'il considérait comme son frère.<p>

"Itachi, cela faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu, est-ce que tout va bien?" Il lui fit signe de la main pour lui dire bonjour.

"..." Il ne fit que répondre. '_J'aurai besoin de plus de pouvoir pour éliminer mon clan._' Raisonna Itachi.

"Ah en fait, on aura une réunion ce soir dans le baraquement, celle-ci est importante car elle te donnera des informations pour mieux servir le clan."

"..." '_Alors il est au courant depuis tout ce temps..._' Pensa Itachi. Son corps commençait à se tendre.

"Et aussi, tu ferais mieux d'arrêter pendant quelques temps les missions, tu ne sembles pas dans ton assiette."

"..." '_Si je ne puis le tuer, je ne pourrais alors exécuter la mission que l'on m'a confié. En le tuant, j'accéderai en outre au mangekyō sharingan._' Les poings de Itachi se serrèrent.

"Et, qu'est-ce que tu as?" Questionna Shisui, il mit une main sur son épaule et Itachi la retira sèchement, et activa son sharigan. Shisui haussa un sourcil et fit de même avec ses yeux. Alors Itachi ouvrit finalement la bouche.

"Combats moi..." Il relâcha son katana. Shisui fut renversé par l'attitude, Itachi se comportait vraiment de façon insolite. Il prit trois kunai dans sa main. Il essaya de le raisonner.

"Itachi, je ne sais pas ce que tu as mais..." Il fut interrompu par Itachi.

"Arrêtes de parler, je ne puis te tuer si tu n'es pas au moins conscient de mon geste." Les trois tomoe dans les yeux de Itachi tournèrent à toute vitesse. Shisui écarquilla les yeux. '_Itachi est vraiment devenu fou, je dois l'abattre avant qu'il ne puisse endommager plus le clan._' Shisui lança ses trois kunai vers Itachi qui apparut derrière lui et apposa son katana sur sa gorge. Son cousin ne pouvait plus bouger sans que la lame tranche sa gorge, il resta immobile. De son autre main Itachi fit des signes multiples et apposa un genjustu sur Shisui.

Son cousin perdit le contrôle de son corps, il écrit un petit message et se suicida dans la rivière de Nakano.

Itachi fixa son cousin mort de dépit, il l'avait tué, ni plus ni moins. Se fut rapide, comme lorsqu'il exécutait une banale mission pour Konoha. Ressentait-il de la culpabilité? Il ne pouvait répondre à cette question dans son état. Il était encore sous le choc. Ses yeux lui firent mal, il s'agenouilla au sol à la douleur, ses pupilles se dilatèrent, les tomoe se joignirent, c'était le pré-état de son mangekyō sharingan. Il toussa du sang.

* * *

><p>Sasuke et Naruto se souhaitèrent au revoir, c'était 7:00. Cette nuit se passa comme d'habitude c'est les Uchiwa. Sasuke ne dit pas un mot à son père et mangea avec sa mère. Fugaku l'accosta avent qu'il ne dorme.<p>

"J'ai quelque chose à te montrer demain, vu que tu t'es bien conduit pendant ces dix jours. A midi, viens sur le petit pont près de la baie Est du village." Affirma-t-il et le laissa monter dans sa chambre.

Tard, Sasuke écouta des bruits du petit salon au rez-de-chaussez. Il descendit voir et vit son frère et ses parents discuter.

"Sasuke, va à la salle de bain et va rapidement au lit." Dit Itachi de haut pour que Sasuke l'entendit bien.

"OK..." Répondit Sasuke un peu déçu, il referma la porte et vit son frère qui le regarda en coin.

Il alla dormir et se demanda ce qu'il se passait dans cette maison.

* * *

><p>Les cauchemars de Itachi se firent plus violents cette nuit, il se leva et vomit, étourdit par ses hallucinations. Il revoyait la scène où il assassinait Shisui, et il devra supporter le meurtre du reste de sa famille. Il alla dans la chambre de Sasuke, furtif, il ne se fit pas remarquer par son petit frère. Il dormait paisiblement. L'innocence se lisait sur son visage, comment pourrait-il le tuer? Il hocha la tête et il retourna se coucher.<p>

Au matin, avant que Sasuke ne partit pour son école, Itachi décida de discuter avec lui. Il lui fit signe de la main de s'assoir à coté de lui. Il avait des cernes sous les yeux. De la part de son petit frère, il semblait être encore plus obscur qu'avent.

"..." Itachi attendait que Sasuke parle.

"Papa ne voyait que par toi mais depuis que je suis devenu ami avec Naruto, il semble même avoir détourner son regard de moi." Sasuke semblait un peu déprimé. Itachi lui froissa les cheveux et Sasuke lui tira la langue. Cela fit sourire Itachi, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas sourit.

"Sasuke, chéris ta relation avec Naruto, c'est tout ce que je peux te conseiller..." Itachi ferma les yeux. Il repensait à la sienne avec Shisui, si semblable. Sasuke ne répliquant pas, il poursuivit sa tirade. "Etais-je si désagréable?" Sasuke transpirait un peu, il trouvait en effet ceci agaçant avant mais plus maintenant. Depuis un moment, il voyait son frère tel qu'il était et non par le filtre que son père lui disait. Il l'admirait toujours mais il apercevait les défauts dans sa curasse et cela chamboula un peu son monde, comme la venue de Naruto. Itachi lui souriait.

"Ce n'est pas si mal... les ninjas vivent généralement comme des personnes détestées, parce qu'ils sont un problème." '_Et tu vas me détester pour ce que je vais faire, Sasuke..._' Pensa tristement Itachi.

"Une... Une telle chose" Dit Sasuke toujours transpirant. '_C'est comme ça qu'il parle... Face à mon frère je suis toujours..._' Raisonna Sasuke dépité. Itachi eut un petit rire cynique.

"Il faut vraiment se penser supérieur pour penser une telle chose." Itachi regarda son frère en coin. "Avoir de la force signifie que tu t'isoles et deviens arrogant. Bien qu'au début tu cherches que ce dont tu rêves." Un petit sourire atteignit les lèvres de Itachi. "Bien que nous sommes que deux frères uniques, pour surmonter les obstacles, toi et moi devons continuer et vivre ensembles." '_Bien que la deuxième chose ne sera sans doutes non possible._' Pensa Itachi. Il ouvrit les yeux. "Même si cela nous signifie nous détester, c'est ça être grand frère."

Brusquement, ils entendirent un bruit sec. Trois Uchiwa réquisitionnèrent Itachi. Ils arrivèrent sans cacher leur mécontentement.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe, tout le monde?" Demanda Itachi. L'un d'eux lui rétorqua.

"Deux hommes étaient absents à la réunion d'hier soir, pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu."

"..." '_Car je n'avais pas besoin de venir, sombre crétin._' Pensa Itachi en le regardant avec mépris.

Sasuke était caché derrière un muret un bois. '_Mon frère... Alors il n'est pas allé à la réunion d'hier soir._' Pensa-t-il.

"Je peux comprendre ça, tu es occupé par plusieurs missions depuis que tu as rejoint les ANBU. Ton père nous l'a indiqué et il te surveille et pourtant..." Commença l'un.

"Nous n'avons pas l'intention de te traiter différemment." Continua un autre. Itachi ferma les yeux.

"Je comprend, je ferais plus attention maintenant, s'il-vous-plait, partez..." '_Avant que je ne vous écrase avant même le début du plan_.' Pensa Itachi.

"OK, mais avant... On a une dernière question." Itachi le regarda inquiet du contenu de celle-ci.

"C'est au sujet du suicide qui a eu lieu au bord de la rivière de Nakano... Celui de Uchiwa Shisui."

"...!" Itachi les regarda sérieusement désormais. '_Ces bâtards... Ils savent à son propos..._' Ils poursuivirent leur conversation.

"Le deuxième homme qui n'est pas venu hier soir est Shisui. Je pensais que tu le considérais comme un frère..." '_Oui je le considérais comme un frère..._'

"Je vois... Je ne l'ai pas vu récemment... C'est triste à entendre." Au combien ces mots lui coutèrent, mentir au sujet de son cousin était plus difficile que prévu.

"Donc, nous, les forces de police, avons décidé d'enquêter sur cet incident..."

"Une enquête?" L'homme aux cheveux longs et noirs sortit un petit bout de papier et le montra à Itachi.

"C'est le mot du suicide qu'a laissé Shisui. On a déjà fini d'analyser l'écriture, c'est la sienne." '_Que cherchent-t-ils alors par ce biais..._' Pensa Itachi.

"Si c'est un suicide, à quoi ça sert d'enquêter?" Demanda finalement Itachi.

"Pour ce qui utilisent le sharigan... C'est assez facile d'imiter une écriture." Itachi contrôla ses émotions. '_Ces enfoirés me soupçonnent déjà de l'avoir abattu. Même si c'est la vérité malheureusement._' L'homme dans la quarantaine au cheveux blanc lui conféra le petit bout de papier. Il en lut le contenu, c'était le même qu'il l'avait obligeait à écrire à Shisui, ses propres pensées, et ce que devait penser son bien aimé cousin s'il n'avait été forcé par le clan.

'_J'en ai assez de ces doutes, il n'y a pas d'avenir pour les Uchiwa et pour moi non plus. Je préfère m'écarter du chemin._' Était noté sur le morceau de papier.

"Il était connu comme Shisui de l'illusion et comme l'un des plus talentueux Uchiwa..." '_Il a pourtant succombé au genjustu que m'avait donné Madara..._'

"C'était quelqu'un qui aurait fait n'importe quelle mission pour le clan." Itachi les toisa en colère. '_Et c'est ce maudit clan qui l'a tué... Pas moi finalement... Lui qui aimait tant la paix, il a été contraint par votre faute à participer à votre stratagème qui conduira à la guerre civile._'

"J'ai du mal à croire qu'un homme comme lui déciderait de tout laisser derrière lui et mourir." Attesta celui aux cheveux longs. '_En effet, ce n'était pas son genre._'

"Ce n'est pas sage de juger les autres avec les présomptions et les apparences." '_Comme il est peu sage d'attiser le dragon dans sa caverne._'

"Je vais te laisser, amène ceci aux ANBU et demande qu'ils enquêtent." Rétorqua l'un d'entre eux.

"..." '_Ils n'en auront pas le temps._'

"Compris." Dit enfin Itachi. Sasuke était toujours derrière le muret.

"J'espère qu'il y aura d'autres indices. Nous, les forces de polices, avons des relations avec les ANBU. Si tu essaies de cacher quelque chose, nous le saurons." Les cernes de Itachi s'accentuèrent. Il serra le message. Il les provoqua.

"Pourquoi n'allez-vous droit au but?" Les autres Uchiwa se retournèrent avec leurs sharigan activés.

"Comme ça vous me soupçonnez." Itachi activa les siens. Sasuke retint un halètement.

"Oui, sale gosse!" Répondit celui aux cheveux longs.

"Écoute, si tu trahis le clan, tu ne resteras pas impuni." Affirma le plus vieux. En un instant, Itachi les mit tous à terre. Malgré qu'ils étaient chuunin ils ne faisaient pas le poids face à lui.

"Comme je viens de dire... Ne jugez pas les autres. Simplement par vos présomptions et les apparences. Vous avez remarqué... Que je suis patient..." '_Assez pour tous vous écraser demain. Dès que j'aurai acquis le secret ultime des Uchiwa._' Itachi continua sa tirade.

"Le clan, le clan, nous n'arrivez pas à évaluer l'étendue de vos capacités, et pour voir l'étendue des miennes, vous perdez ici..." '_Vous êtes coincés à l'intérieur de ce cercle de haine qu'est ce clan, et vous n'arrivez pas voir l'étendue des dégâts que pourrait causer vos ambitions._'

Sasuke n'en croyait pas ses yeux. '_Je... Je n'ai jamais vu mon frère comme ça._' L'homme au cheveux blanc regarda en coin Itachi.

"Shisui nous avait dit de garder un œil sur toi... Depuis que tu es entré chez les ANBU, tes agissements et tes paroles sont devenus étranges... A quoi penses-tu exactement!"

"Tu es bloqué dans cette organisation, ton clan, ton nom... Tout cela limite nos capacités... Il est idiot d'avoir peur... Qu'attendons nous pour savoir!" Répliqua Itachi. '_Savoir que nous ne sommes que des fouteurs de trouble dans ce système_.'

"Arrête! Itachi!" Hurla Fugaku.

"Arrête maintenant. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas? Itachi, tu agis étrangement depuis un moment." Continua-t-il.

"Rien d'étrange... Je me pose seulement des questions..." '_Sur l'avenir de Sasuke..._'

"Alors... Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu hier soir?" Questionna son père.

"Afin d'atteindre le sommet..." '_Le sommet de ma résolution!_'

"Le quoi?" Interrogea son père. Itachi lança soudainement un kunai sur l'enceinte des Uchiwa et transperça en plein cœur leur emblème. Fugaku savait ce que cela voulait dire, Itachi s'attaquait à ce que représentait les Uchiwa dans ce village, à leur fierté, à leur conspiration. Fugaku transpira. Itachi ouvra la bouche.

"De mes capacités... J'ai perdu tout espoir pour ce clan pathétique." '_Comme pour vous, père._'

"Vous avez oublié ce qui est important pour vous. Parce que vous vous accrochez à quelque chose de minuscule comme le clan. De vrais changements ne peuvent être réalisés s'ils se limitent à des lois et des limitations, à des prédictions, à des idées." '_Et je vais changer tout cela..._'

"Quelle arrogance!" Souffla Fugaku entre ses dents. Sasuke repensa à sa discussion qu'il avait eu tout à l'heure avec son frère, cela n'avait pas de sens.

"Assez maintenant! Si tu continues comme ça, nous devrons te mettre en prison." Itachi ferma les yeux. '_Je vous verrez bien essayer._' Il était prêt à relâcher son pouvoir; le mangekyō sharingan.

"Alors quoi maintenant?" Requit son père debout avec les autres Uchiwa à ses côtés. Celui aux cheveux longs contenait difficilement sa rage, et s'exclama.

"Nous ne pouvons en accepter plus! Capitaine... S'il-vous-plait, ordonnez nous une arrestation."

"Arrête, Ni-san!" Cria Sasuke de sa place avec des larmes aux yeux, c'est plus que ne pouvait supporter Itachi qui trembla et s'agenouilla à son interjection. Alors Itachi les supplia humble désormais, son frère lui avait redonné son sang froid.

"Ce n'est pas moi qui ait tué Shisui... Mais pour ces mots que j'ai prononcé, je suis profondément désolé..." '_Désolé de n'être que mensonges, Sasuke._' Fugaku ferma les yeux, il avait rarement vu son fils se prosterner ainsi, même lui fut ému. Il ouvrit la bouche.

"Récemment, il a été occupé avec des missions chez les ANBU et a été écarté." Formula son père. "Capitaine!" Protesta celui qui était énervé.

"Les ANBU sont directement sont un bataillon directement sous l'autorité de l'Hokage... Même nous forces de police nous ne pouvons l'arrêter sans un ordre spécial. En attendant, je vais surveiller mon fils, je le prends sous mon entière responsabilité." Continua Fugaku en fermant les yeux à la fois sur les actes de son fils et sur sa honte. "S'il-vous-plait."

"Compris monsieur." Les trois hommes partirent.

"Itachi, retourne à l'intérieur." Dit Fugaku en lui tournant le dos, et il ne vit pas le regard en coin de Itachi dirigé vers Sasuke, ni ses tomoe qui se joignirent. '_Mon frère, je te sauverai de ce cancer qu'est le clan._' Itachi s'en fit la promesse mentalement, les yeux de la culpabilité déclenchés, il ne pouvait rester à ses côtés désormais.

"Sasuke, hâte toi d'aller à l'académie, et n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit hier soir." Sasuke acquiesça et alla vers l'académie, toujours déconcerté par ce qui s'est passé cette mâtiné.

* * *

><p>Sasuke alla à l'endroit qu'indiqua son père à midi au lieu de rester avec Naruto à leur endroit habituel, il lui dit que cela devait être important. Son père l'attendait sur le pont. Il apparaissait fatigué. Il informa Sasuke de venir plus près.<p>

"Je crois qu'ils vont ont déjà enseigné les signes de mains à l'école, n'est-ce pas?" Alors il commença une petit série de signe.

"Katon: Technique de la boule de feu suprême." Une flamme énorme émergea de la bouche de Fugaku, l'eau chatoya en réponse de celle-ci.

"C'est un ninjustu basique des Uchiwa." Attesta le père de Sasuke.

"OK!" Répondit Sasuke et recopia les signes de main que son père avait effectué. Il produisit une minuscule flamme de sa bouche. Fugaku hocha la tête et partit sans dire un mot mais s'arrêta juste au milieu du passage en bois.

"Ne suis pas ton frère d'avantage Sasuke, tu es bien comme tu es." Ces mots firent chaud au cœur de Sasuke mais à la fois le perturbèrent, Fugaku ne le complimentait jamais et n'était fière que de Itachi. Sasuke scruta son père avec incompréhension et se demanda si cela avait un rapport avec les évènements de ce matin, mais il ne fit que continuer sa route. Sasuke continua de s'entrainer sans même manger, bien décidé à terminer le justu pour le lendemain.

Lorsque Sasuke revint à l'académie, il avait des boursoufflures plein le visage. Il affirma à Naruto que ce n'était pas grave et lui montra sa nouvelle technique lorsqu'il sortit de l'école. Il lui dit que c'était encore en cours de développement, elle lui fit un sourire mesquin et lui annonça qu'elle avait également un tour dans sa manche. Elle fit des signes étranges.

"Kage bunshin no Jutsu!" Elle tonna, un clone d'elle bien réelle apparut à ses côtés. Sasuke la regarda perplexe. Alors le clone ramassa une pierre au sol et la lui jeta. Il rit alors et comprit son tour. Cependant, dès qu'il relança la pierre au clone, celui-ci se dissipa dans un écran de fumée. Naruto hocha la tête.

"C'est en encore en cours de développement." Elle le répéta sur le même ton qu'il avait utilisé tout à l'heure. Il la zieuta tout de même avec admiration, si la manipulation d'un élément principale était une chose relativement aisé même pour des genin, faire un clone consistant était une autre paire de manche. Elle lui sourit.

"Où l'as tu apprise?" Il était vraiment curieux maintenant.

"Tu te souviens du rouleau que le Sandame m'a donné?" Il acquiesça, elle continua. "C'était joint par une petite note:_ J'ai entendu dire que tu avais des difficultés pour produire des clones, ceci devrait peut-être t'aider, utilise le avec modération, c'est censée être une technique interdite, et peut comporter des dangers pour l'utilisateur si tu forces trop dessus mais je n'ai pas de soucis sur ton sens de la modération. C'était quelque chose que ton frère utilisait à l'époque._" Les yeux de Naruto scintillaient à la mention de son frère.

"Tu as un frère?" Il la fit pleurer, Sasuke crut comprendre la signification et la serra dans ses bras. Naruto le contempla sans comprendre. Puis elle remarqua que la fin de la note utilisait le temps du passé, alors elle profita de son étreinte pour le lui rendre, cela faisait si longtemps que quelqu'un ne l'avait réconforté même si ce n'était pas pour la bonne raison. Elle arrêta de pleurer. Elle hocha la tête une fois encore et ouvrit la bouche alors.

"Mon frère... est vivant..." Elle bredouilla ces mots. Elle réussit pour la première fois à parler sur lui. Cela lui faisait du bien, Sasuke avait cet effet sur elle, il la détendait. Ils étaient toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

"Alors pourquoi?" Questionna Sasuke perturbé.

"Il m'a quitté...après avoir tuer mon ami." Cette phrase renversa Sasuke.

"Sasuke, peux-tu imaginer Itachi m'abattre?" Ils étaient face à face désormais, leurs mains à leurs tailles, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. "Qu'est-ce que cela te ferrais s'il m'enfonçait un katana dans la poitrine?" Sasuke ne pouvait en entendre d'avantage mais elle poursuivit insensible. "Comment réagirais-tu alors?" Il répondit sur un ton compatissant.

"Je ne puis l'imaginer, Naruto, mais je suppose que je ne lui pardonnerais jamais pour cela." Naruto opina du chef. Elle rétorqua.

"Moi de même, Sasuke, comme je ne peux le pardonner d'avoir tuer mon ami..." Elle fixa ses pieds. Il la prit par les joues et l'obligea à le fixer.

"Peux-tu me raconter comment vous vous êtes séparés, et quel était le nom de ton ami et celui de ton frère?" Requit-il. Naruto hésita, était-elle assez proche de lui pour le lui confier? Alors elle vit sa détermination dans son regard, cela la déchargerait un peu de son fardeau, et Sasuke était son nouvel ami, un vrai ami. Elle acquiesça et adhéra à sa requête.

"Mon ami se nommait Otoru. Je ne le connus qu'un jour, mais nous avions traversé les mêmes difficultés lui et moi, tout deux rejetés pour ce que nous étions, même si nous n'en avions connaissance." Sasuke se souvint alors du secret classifié dont elle lui avait parlé.

"Il était fort, il avait réuni un groupe d'orphelins et en les soudant, et avait réussit à les préserver de la dureté d'un village." Sasuke se demanda quel village c'était.

"L'après-midi, un groupe de ninja vint et assassina tout les membres de notre groupe." Elle pleura alors encore et Sasuke la serra encore dans ses bras. Il sut qu'elle attaquait le moment difficile.

"Mes souvenirs sont vagues à ce moment précis, je me souviens m'être évanouie au moment où un kunai allait me crever les yeux." Elle porta la main à son visage, son bras en dessous de celui de Sasuke.

"En me réveillant, je vis mon frère assis sur un rocher, mon ami à ses pieds, et ma question de tout à l'heure devrait alors résonner dans tes oreilles." Elle ne pouvait répéter ce qu'elle avait dit, c'était au dessus de ses forces.

"Mon frère avait toujours été gentil, attentionné avec moi, il était la meilleure personne que j'ai jamais connu. C'était mon idole. Si fort, si beau, il représentait la perfection. Toutefois..." Sasuke redouta ce qui allait suivre. Le débit de Naruto s'accélérait.

"Ce jour là, ce n'était pas ce frère que j'avais devant les yeux, celui-ci était impassible, glacial même..." Il la laissa reprendre son souffle.

"Je l'interrogea s'il l'avait tué mon ami, il me répondit que oui, il me demanda d'arrêter de crier car je perturbais les morts, je ne comprends toujours pas le sens de sa phrase." Sasuke ne comprenait pas également.

"Il s'éloigna de moi alors, je lui dis de s'arrêter, et il employa une voix étrange, une voix dont je n'entendis que la première fois que je l'ai rencontré. C'est vraiment étrange Sasuke, j'avais l'impression que c'était une personne tout à fait différente à ce moment là et ses yeux étaient rouges, fissurés, ceux d'un démon..." Sasuke ne dit rien, il était estomaqué par ce qu'il entendait, il ne connaissait que peu de personnes qui avaient cette particularité là.

"Il mentionna que j'étais faible,puis il me lança près du corps de Otoru déjà raidit par l'effroi de la mort. Il m'enseigna sa soi-disante première leçon, il vociféra qu'il était mon ennemi. Et alors il me demanda de le tuer..." Elle bafouilla ses derniers mots. Ils s'assirent ensembles près de l'enceinte de l'académie.

"Il prit ma main avec laquelle je tenais un kunai pour me défendre de lui, et il m'obligea à l'enfoncer vers son cœur..." Le récit prenait vraiment une tournure étrange désormais. Sasuke saisit de moins en moins le fil.

"Il m'ordonna de ne plus pleurer, car en montrant ma faiblesse, je ne serrais pas capable de protéger ce qui m'est cher." Sasuke hocha la tête. Sasuke l'interrompit pour la première fois.

"Il a tord Naruto, jamais le fait de pleurer n'a jamais affaibli personne, s'il n'est pas capable de verser des larmes, alors c'est lui le faible. S'il ne supporte pas le fait d'extérioriser sa peine, c'est lui le faible." Sasuke semblait certain de ses propos. Naruto lui donna un pauvre sourire, comme ils étaient assis côte à côte, il la voyait de profil et sa couette de derrière lui descendait sur la joue.

"J'en n'entendis pas ce qu'il dit pas à la suite de ceci, je ne le vis qu'ouvrir la bouche et il me contraignit à regarder le corps de Otoru. Puis je m'évanouis une fois encore, et lorsque je me réveilla, j'étais à l'hôpital de Konoha au coté de Kakashi." Sasuke suivait de moins en moins le fil décousu d'évènements.

"La semaine qui suivit, je fit le serment de devenir assez forte pour protéger mes amis, et Kakashi me confia quelque chose d'étrange, il m'a dit qu'il avait fait cela pour me protéger, pour attiser ma colère sur lui." Naruto regardait le ciel maintenant.

"D'après ce que tu m'as dit sur ton frère, son comportement ne sonne pas juste avec le reste l'heure de vos séparations, es-tu bien sûre que c'est lui qui a tué Otoru?" Sasuke tint la main de Naruto tremblante. Naruto acquiesça non certaine.

"Si ça se trouve, il n'a pas tué ton ami, cela a peut-être un rapport avec ce secret classifié" Conjectura Sasuke, Naruto le fixa horrifiée. '_Ce n'est pas possible, je n'aurais pu perdre mon frère et mon ami pour quelque chose de si absurde qu'un quelconque secret._' Pensa-t-elle. La réalité pouvait cependant être cruel parfois...

"N'en dis pas plus Sasuke, je ne veux pas en entendre parler, est-ce clair?" Naruto ne pouvait concevoir une telle chose.

"Mais..." Naruto posa son autre main sur sa bouche pour qu'il ne prononça pas ses mots, elle considéra qu'elle en avait assez entendu, de même pour lui. Il se levèrent et commencèrent à rentrer chez eux. Sur le chemin, Sasuke remarqua que Naruto ne lui avait toujours pas dit le nom de son frère.

"Comment s'appelle-t-il? Je veux dire, ton frère." Elle le regarda sérieuse.

"Kurama..." Sasuke stoppa tout mouvements, il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Naruto présuma à son regard qu'elle devait en dire plus sur lui.

"Oui Sasuke... C'est ce fameux SS-criminel." Elle poursuivit sa route le laissant derrière. Elle se retourna vers lui un moment donné.

"Sasuke, demain, tu m'en diras plus également sur les Uchiwa, ce ne sera que partie remise." Déclara-t-elle finalement, et elle retourna à son appartement seule, comme lui vers la maison mère des Uchiwa, vers Itachi.

* * *

><p>Au matin, Sasuke prit la décision qu'il devait absolument prendre un moment avec son frère, il redoutait au fond de lui qu'il fasse la même chose pour lui qu'avait fait Kurama avec Naruto c'est à dire qu'il le quitterait définitivement, et Sasuke n'était pas prêt pour cela. Il l'accosta avant qu'il ne parte, avant que lui même parte pour l'académie.<p>

"Ni-san..." Pendant que Itachi mettait ses sandales. Son frère se retourna vers lui.

"On peut s'entrainer au shuriken?" L'espoir se voilait dans ses yeux quand son frère lui répondit.

"Je suis occupé, et puis tu as déjà un partenaire pour t'entrainer il me semble." Son frère était de plus en plus distant. Sasuke mit les poings derrière son dos et eût son tic quand il était stressé.

"Mais tu es bien meilleur en shuriken qu'elle, par ailleurs tu me traitres toujours comme un boulet, je voudrai remonter dans ton estime..." Itachi lui indiqua de s'approcher. Quand il fut à sa porté, Itachi tapa le front de Sasuke de son index et majeur attachés, Sasuke grimaça à la douleur. Itachi sourit.

"Oublies moi Sasuke, une autre fois peut-être." Sasuke le regarda déçu. Son frère fixait le sol et semblait distrait car il savait qu'il n'y aurait pas d'autre fois.

"Je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de toi aujourd'hui." Continua Itachi. Il se leva. Sasuke mit la main sur son égratignure.

"Tu dis toujours "oublies moi Sasuke." et puis tu me tapes sur la tête ensuite tu dis aujourd'hui mais jamais tu viens t'entrainer avec moi." Sasuke boudait. Itachi partit sans dire un mot, sans même détournait son regard sur son frère.

Sasuke était content toute de même. '_C'est bien lui... Oui, c'était bien l'ancien Itachi._' Pensa-t-il

Lorsqu'il disparut, Sasuke vit l'enseigne que son frère avait fissuré. Il se souvint alors de l'étrange sharigan que son frère possédait hier et décida d'en poser la question à ses parents au petit déjeuné. Avant que son père vienne, il posa une question qu'il s'était toujours posé à propos de son père.

"Kaa-san..." Sa mère arrêta de faire la vaisselle.

"A propos de mon frère et moi, que pense vraiment Tou-san?" Sa mère le regarda perplexe.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive tout d'un coup." Requit-elle.

"Il y a peu... Papa a dit que j'étais très bien comme ça, il ne voyait avant que Itachi, j'étais heureux qu'il me reconnaisse enfin..." Son mère lui sourit.

"Et alors, ce n'est pas bien?"

"Mais mon frère et mon père ne s'entendent pas bien en ce moment." Sa mère ne sourit plus, elle savait de quoi il parlait.

"Je me demande si je ne suis juste un remplaçant de mon frère." Mikoto était déconcertée, elle ne voulait pas que son fils rumine de telles idées noirs, il y avait suffisamment de membres de leur famille qui sombrait dans ce cercle vicieux.

"Ton frère est ton frère, et toi, tu n'es que toi." Déclara-t-elle finalement.

"Alors pourquoi papa..." Il ne finit pas son interrogation mais sa mère devina sa pensée.

"Ce n'est pas ça Sasuke, en tant que représentant du clan ton père doit protéger le clan et Itachi est bien plus âgé que toi donc plus prompt à faire un travail important pour le clan et le devoir de ton père est de superviser ce travail, voilà pourquoi ses yeux étaient toujours rivés sur lui, et c'est aussi la cause de leur mécontentement." Sa mère lui sourit encore. "Mais tu sais, entre toi et moi, quand ton père me parle, il ne discute que de toi." Cela inquiéta alors d'autant plus Sasuke, comment parlait-il sur Itachi alors? Mais il était content tout de même qu'il est autant de valeur pour son père.

Son père vint dans la salle à manger et s'assit à la table. Sasuke lui posa la question qui le turlupinait.

"Combien y a-t-il de variétés de sharigan?" Son père le regarda en coin, c'était une question insolite c'est un sujet si jeune.

"Pourquoi t'intéresses-tu tant au sharigan? C'est encore trop tôt pour toi..." Mais Sasuke semblait vraiment insister alors son père lui rétorqua.

"Au dessus du sharigan, il existe un Doujustu supérieur, le mangekyō sharingan, il est légendaire car peu de personnes l'ont détenu et il y a une condition spéciale pour l'obtenir." Alors Fugaku conjectura le sens de la question, et regarda sa femme d'un air entendu. Était-il possible que Itachi l'ait débloqué? Sa mère décida qu'il était temps pour Sasuke de partir. Elle intervint dans la discussion.

"Bien! Sasuke, ton repas! Si tu fais des exercices de shuriken après être rentré, je m'occuperais de toi." Sasuke répondit au tac au tac.

"Ce n'est pas de l'exercice c'est de l'entrainement!" Il n'aimait vraiment pas se faire taquiné par sa mère, il partit pour l'école.

Mikoto et Fugaku restèrent silencieux. Fugaku acquiesça au silence mystérieusement. Il parla.

"Ce soir... Nous débuterons le plan..."

"Est-ce vraiment nécessaire?" Son marri était déterminé, cela était nécessaire pour le clan.

"Oui, nous ne pouvons reculer en arrière désormais, nous avons déjà sacrifié Itachi pour ce plan, nous ne pouvons sacrifier également Sasuke."

Il se leva et fit les préparatifs pour ce soir.

A midi, Itachi s'accroupit devant un vieil homme ayant de nombreuses cicatrices.

"Danzo, je suis finalement prêt à exécuter le plan de contre-mesure..."

"Bien, jusqu'au crépuscule du resteras dans la maison de la méditation." C'était un endroit à la base pour se recueillir, Danzo pensait que cela permettrait à Itachi d'avoir le bon état d'esprit. Itachi déambula vers cette demeure.

Une fois sur place, Itachi était dans son uniforme de ANBU, son katana en face de lui et son masque déposé à son coté, il pria pour les âmes des Uchiwa.

* * *

><p>A la nuit, Sasuke introduit Naruto dans la maison mère des Uchiwa, il lui montrait sa chambre. Sa mère sentit une présence peu familière dans l'enceinte de la maison, elle se dépêcha dans la chambre de Sasuke, et vit que Naruto était présente. Pourquoi devait-elle être là justement cette nuit... Le plan de Fugaku débuta.<p>

* * *

><p>Les deux gardes à l'entrée de Konoha perçurent une silhouette qui se profilait à l'horizon, elle avançait à vive allure. Ils virent que c'était un homme aux cheveux flamboyants, portant un kimono rouge, un ninjato violet dans sa main. Il avait l'allure d'un démon. C'était Kurama, le criminel de rang SS. Les gardes sonnèrent l'alerte maximale.<p>

* * *

><p>Kakashi était dans le bureau du Sandaime lorsqu'il entendit l'alarme. Un ANBU leur avait reporté que les Uchiwa préparaient un coup. Mais cette alarme ne résonnait que dans les cas de forces majeures, et était indépendante du coup d'état des Uchiwa. Quand le Sandaime vit le rapport, il blêmit.<p>

* * *

><p>"<strong>Me voilà, Konoha, après deux ans. Me voici Naruto... Je vais exaucer ton désir, je sauverai le frère de Sasuke... Que se soit par la voie du carnage ou non.<strong>" Kurama libéra tout son youki, tout les ninjas de Konoha sentirent la vague démoniaque qui enveloppait leur village. L'homme le plus craint du monde était à leur porte.


	17. Le Carnage

**A/N: **Donnez moi des review moi pour me dire ce que vous en pensez une fois encore de l'histoire, ou si mon style d'écriture vous plait, je ne sais pas si cela peut vous rebuter parfois...**  
><strong>

**Informations:**

- "Blop blop blop..." Quelqu'un parle.

- '_Est-il fou?_' Pensées intérieures.

- "**Argh!**" Voix de démons ou d'invocations.

-'_**J'en ai marre de ces idiots!**_' Pensées intérieures de démons ou d'invocations.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 10:<span> Le carnage**

* * *

><p>Madara était à l'intérieur du village, il ressentit le youki de Kurama, il se demandait quel bijuu pouvait être ici, il ne vit aucune bête à queue dans les environs. Il avait confié le secret du mangekyō sharingan à Itachi pour qu'il puisse massacrer le clan. Pourquoi entre toutes les nuits devait apparaitre une présence inconnue. Madara détestait les inconnus, ils étaient signes de danger la plupart du temps, il se précipita vers l'origine de la menace.<p>

* * *

><p>Kurama se tenait immobile à l'entrée du village, la mémoire des défunts lui revint, le Sandame, Jiraya, et Naruto... Ce qu'il allait faire l'aiderait pour combattre Madara, il aura besoin d'un Itachi intact pour l'affrontement contre son pire ennemi, même si cela signifiait se faire haïr par Sasuke, son meilleur ami dans sa précédente vie. Il soupira. Il devait manipuler correctement ses pions pour prévoir le futur, et le manipuler à sa guise.<p>

Toujours avec son physique de démon, il ouvrit son sac dans son dos et en sortit un pot d'encre. Il se coupa le poignet avec son ninjato et versa quelques gouttes rouges dans le récipient, il mit son index dedans et en touilla le contenu. Une fois bien homogénéisé, il fit plusieurs signes de main et conjura un clone de sang. C'était quelque chose qu'il avait appris durant ces deux ans, une version bien plus sophistiqué que le clone de l'ombre. Cela lui permettrait de détourner l'attention des ninjas de Konoha pendant qu'il devait accomplir son objectif. Il ordonna à son clone d'attirer l'attention, il désactiva son état démoniaque et ferma les yeux. Il ressentit l'aura familière de Itachi, il était bien loin dans le village, il s'y dirigea furtif, il devait lui parler...

* * *

><p>Le Sandame avait ordonné à la grande majorité des ANBU de contenir les Uchiwa à l'intérieur de leur zone d'influence, la nuit risquerait d'être longue. Il avait ressentit le youki de Kurama, c'était dense, brute, comme celui du Kyuubi comme l'avait décrit Jiraya, il regrettait que son disciple ne fut là pour l'aider. Il devait d'abord savoir ce que projeter de faire Kurama car il se doutait bien que le complot des Uchiwa avait un rapport avec sa venue. Il se dirigea vers le clone de sang accompagné de Kakashi et de trois ANBU d'élites.<p>

Il vit l'individu tout de rouge vêtu seul au milieu d'un patté de maison. La place était déserte, les civils avaient déjà évacué le village vers la cachette dédié à cette effet. Kurama avait beaucoup changé durant ces deux ans depuis qu'il avait vu. Ses cernes étaient prononcées, ses muscles tendus, des rides commençaient à transparaitre à coté de ces yeux, ce qui était surprenant chez quelqu'un seulement âgé de vingt ans. Kakashi fut également surpris, le passage des ans ne semblait pas être clément avec Kurama. Alors, l'homme au kimono rouge tonna de sa voie grave.

"**Je vous attendais, chers amis.**" Il leva les bras en l'air comme pour les accueillir. Le Sandame était de plus en plus inquiet, il avait un village à protéger et la venue d'un SS-criminel qui annonçait qu'il avait agit comme il l'avait prédit n'était pas de bon augure.

"Eh bien Kurama, que nous vaut votre visite?" Demanda le Sandame comme s'il l'avait vu hier. Il était dans son attirail de combat, prêt à en découdre avec n'importe qui, même Orochimaru. Kurama eût un petit sourire en coin qui déforma ses marques viciées.

"**Je suis venu dans ce village pour une raison bien précise, je voue depuis fort longtemps une rancœur envers des individus ayants des yeux rouges, bien connus dans ce village...**" Le Sandame écarquilla les yeux, il laissa Kurama poursuivre.

"**Je suis également au courant qu'ils préparent un coup d'état, à vrai dire, ma présence va plutôt vous aider, puisque je vais tous les exterminer.**" '_Je me demande comment il sait pour le coup des Uchiwa, et pourquoi il les hait tant_' Pensa le Sandame. Kurama leur fit un sourire démoniaque. "**En vérité, celui que vous voyait devant vous n'est en fait qu'un clone tendis que le vrai Kurama se dirige vers l'enceinte des Uchiwa.**" Il mentait, en fait le clone lui même ne savait pas où se situait le vrai Kurama.

Lorsqu'il vit que les ANBU commencèrent à bouger, il les retint avec ses queues formés par son youki. Il hocha la tête moqueur.

"**Malheureusement, mon rôle est de vous retenir ici le temps que mon autre moi finisse le boulot.**" Le Sandame n'aimait pas non plus qu'on se donne le droit d'administrer sa justice dans son propre village. Sandame supposa alors à quelque chose qui pouvait le déstabiliser. Les principaux investigateurs de la rébellion méritaient en effet la mort, mais les suiveurs devraient avoir une peine moins lourde...

"Naruto est dans les enceintes des Uchiwa, êtes-vous sûr que vous voulez montrer plus de cette facette de votre existence à elle?" Questionna le Sandame qui a était renseigner de sa présence dans cette endroit par le ANBU qui le renseigna également du coup des Uchiwa. Kurama ferma les yeux.

"**Je sais ce que vous essayer de faire, vieil homme...**" Le clone de sang à l'inverse d'un clone de l'ombre transmettait en permanence les informations au vrai Kurama. Le clone ouvrit les yeux déterminé maintenant, même la présence de Naruto ne pouvait empêcher ce qu'il projetait de faire.

"**Quoi qu'il en soit, cela n'a pas d'importance actuellement.**" Déclara-t-il enfin. Il fit des signes multiples et invoqua un espace spécial dans lequel ces adversaires ne pouvaient sortir sans le vaincre.

Madara observait la scène de loin avec intérêt. Il était si bien camouflé que lui-même ne pouvait entendre ce qu'ils disaient; il pouvait seulement regarder. Il n'avait jamais rencontré encore Kurama bien qu'il avait entendu parler de lui et voulait l'inviter à rejoindre l'Akatsuki. Il l'avait recherché pendant deux ans, mais il disparut après avoir quitté sa demeure à coté de ruines de Kiri. Le rencontrer maintenant relever du pur hasard. Ce que Madara trouvait encore plus étrange, c'est qu'il ressentait le youki de Kyuubi à travers Kurama. Un tel individu serait une pièce maitresse pour son plan de former le Juubi. Avoir un maitre des sceaux à ses côtés serait également avantageux. Il estima qu'il voulait tout de même vérifier si ses capacités était à la hauteur de sa réputation. Un hokage et son escorte serait un bon étalon pour le mesurer.

Le combat entre le clone et les shinobi de Konoha débuta et retentit partout dans le village.

* * *

><p>Itachi mit son masque de belette. Il était décidé à effectuer sa mission désormais. La maison de la méditation était au sommet d'une petite colline au Sud-Est de Konoha, à l'opposé de la maison mère des Uchiwa. Il demanderait à Danzo d'épargner Sasuke, c'était sa décision.<p>

Il se leva et perçut un homme marqués aux joues avec des cheveux blonds se pointant en haut des marches, en dessous de l'arche qui représentait l'entrée de ce lieu. Il avait les bras croisés. Itachi se demandait ce qu'un individu comme Kurama pouvait bien faire ici, mais cela ne changeait en rien ce qu'il devait faire, il devait accomplir son devoir quelque que soit les obstacles sur sa route. Il sortit le katana de son fourreau.

"Itachi Uchiwa..." Prononça Kurama silencieusement mais mystérieusement assez fort pour que Itachi l'entendit. '_Alors il connait effectivement mon identité..._' Pensa Itachi.

"Itachi Uchiwa..." Répéta Kurama. "Tu n'iras pas plus loin, tu n'as plus à endosser le fardeau du massacre de ta famille..." Itachi écarquilla les yeux, malgré qu'il fut caché par son masque. '_Comment sait-il à propos de..._' Se demanda Itachi dans son esprit.

Il hocha la tête vigoureusement et attaqua soudainement Kurama sa lame au claire de lune. Il ne voulait point entendre les divagations d'un inconnu au clan. Kurama attrapa le poignet de Itachi dont la main portait son arme, lui fit un croque-jambe et le plaqua au sol avec son autre avant bras au niveau de la poitrine de son adversaire. Jamais Itachi ne fut maitrisé si facilement de sa vie. Jamais il ne fut traité comme un enfant de la part de ses ennemis. L'homme au cheveux blond semblait avoir des centaines d'années d'expérience. Bien que Itachi était considéré comme un génie par ses pairs, il fut battu en quelques secondes par cet homme énigmatique.

"Calmes toi, jeune homme..." Ordonna Kurama qui soudainement toussa du sang à coté du visage de Itachi qui profita de l'ouverture pour échapper à son étreinte. Il se leva, fit quelques saltos arrières, ses pieds cognèrent le menton de Kurama en l'étourdissant un peu. Itachi ramassa son arme au sol et transperça le ventre de son opposant encore sonné.

Kurama tint fermement alors le poignet de Itachi qui élargit les yeux et l'empêcha de se mouvoir une fois de plus. '_Comment peut-il avoir encore autant de force après cette enchainement?_' Pensa-t-il. Des yeux rouges et fissurés lui répondirent. Les crocs de Kurama étaient à quelques centimètres du cou de Itachi.

"**Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi vous, Uchiwa, êtes aussi belliqueux.**" Itachi s'effondra d'un coup en s'agenouillant sous l'IdT produit par Kurama qui hocha la tête et retira son étreinte.

"**Désormais nous pouvons enfin discuter tranquille.**" Attesta-t-il en soupirant. Kurama était vraiment exténué, il ne pouvait s'évanouir actuellement. L'état de démon maintenu en permanence depuis Suna additionné par celui de son clone commençait déjà à affecter ses fonctions vitales. Il sortit de son corps la lame qui lui tenaillait l'estomac et la brisa.

"Pourquoi..." Formula Itachi, mais fut interrompu par Kurama tout de suite.

"**Ne poses pas de questions inutiles.**" Kurama claqua ses doigts de son autre main. Dans un flash rouge, ils téléportèrent dans une des cachettes de Kurama, ils étaient en fait à l'intérieur de son sac. La pièce où ils étaient ressemblait à une caverne, des sceaux étranges étaient dessinés partout sur les parois. Kurama enleva le masque de Itachi, posa deux doigts sur son front et lui injecta sa mémoire comme le fit Jiraya sur Kakashi. Il lui transféra son autre vie, de l'autre univers, comment s'était déroulé le massacre des Uchiwa d'après la mémoire de Naruto.

Itachi écarquilla les yeux, il vit la conséquence de ses actes, il vit ce qu'était devenu Sasuke, la responsabilité écrasante du massacre dont il était l'origine et son projet de le réaliser avant que Kurama l'en empêche. '_Non, ce n'est pas la réalité, c'est une illusion!_' Pensa Itachi.

"Qu'est-ce vous m'avez fait!" Cria d'une voix perçante Itachi. C'était celle d'un adolescent en détresse. Bien qu'étant un ninja affirmé, il ne pouvait surmonter le flux d'émotions qui transperçait son âme. La peine, la culpabilité de ses actes... Kurama demeura coi, les yeux clos, il laissa Itachi reprendre ses esprits. Itachi était à ses pieds alors qu'il était assis sur un rocher.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?" Demanda un Itachi plus calme après cinq minutes. Kurama ouvrit les yeux, il avait dévoilé l'un de ses plus précieux secret, il espérait seulement qu'il ne le regretterait pas.

"**C'est ce qui se passera si tu ne me laisses pas porter ce fardeau.**" Dit un Kurama éreinté. Itachi hocha la tête de dépit.

"Mensonges..." Murmura-t-il. Pourquoi un SS-criminel inconnu le troublait tant, cela devait être une de ses techniques!

"**Itachi, tu as encore la chance d'être proche de ceux qui te sont cher, de Sasuke, profites en, et laisses moi accomplir ta mission. Il est déjà trop tard pour moi malheureusement.**" Dit Kurama attristé.

"Vous..." Commença Itachi, mais au regard de Kurama, il sut que son interlocuteur de mentait pas sur le contenu de ce qu'il venait de recevoir. Il avait en face de lui un être qui avait expérimenté à la fois la séparation des personnes qui comptaient le plus pour lui, qu'ils furent vivants ou morts... Il avait vu la relation qu'il entretenait avec Naruto, le junchuuriki du Kyuubi, qui ressemblait à la sienne avec Sasuke.

"**Les sentiments que tu ressens actuellement ne sont qu'un avant-goût de ce que tu ressentiras plus tard...**" La blessure au ventre de Kurama était totalement soignée désormais, mais celle à son cœur ne le sera jamais.

"Pourquoi un étranger au clan tel que vous ferrez une telle chose?" S'enquit Itachi. Le dos de Kurama s'affaissa, celui-ci s'allongea sur le rocher et contempla le plafond. Il profitait de ce moment pour se reposer un peu. Itachi attendait sa réponse. Kurama parla finalement.

**"En raison de la relation entre le dépositaire de mon âme et ton frère, je ne puis te laisser sombrer dans ce désespoir.**" Somma enfin Kurama. Itachi ne comprit pas un mot de sa phrase. Il consulta la mémoire qu'il avait reçu et en effet, il voyait par ce filtre un combat entre l'inconnu et son frère plus âgé. Cet individu était le plus cher ami de son frère, son seul et véritable ami. '_Naruto?_' Pensa Itachi. '_Comment est-ce possible? Naruto est sensé être de sexe féminin. Alors pourquoi?_' Kurama continua sa tirade.

"**Je ne te demanderais pas de comprendre, juste de me faire confiance et de me laisser agir, ne t'inquiètes pas, j'épargnerai Sasuke.**" Kurama claqua des doigts et il revinrent à la maison de la méditation. Itachi hésita un moment avant d'acquiescer. Kurama soupira soulagé, il l'avait accompli l'un de ses objectifs étant l'un des plus délicats. Il descendit les marches qui menaient vers le centre du village. Il s'arrêta au milieu de celle-ci. Itachi le fixait continuellement

"**Itachi, je ne te demande qu'une requête, non deux en fait...** **La première est de ne révéler à personne ce que je t'ai montré ce soir, et la seconde...**" Kurama se retourna vers Itachi, il semblait enragé pour une raison inconnu, son intention de tuer enveloppa toute la zone. "**Est de ne jamais faire confiance à cet enfoiré de Madara.**" Requit Kurama entre ses dents, sa haine cingla envers son pire ennemi. Il savait que Itachi l'avait déjà rencontré. Itachi acquiesça, aucune des deux ne lui couterait beaucoup. Kurama continua sa marche nocturne en bas des escaliers.

Quand il fut partit, Itachi s'agenouilla au sol une fois de plus tout tremblant, ce fut la chose la plus étrange qu'il n'est jamais vécu... Il souhaita qu'il ne déplorerait pas de faire confiance à Kurama...

* * *

><p>Le Sandame, Kakashi et les trois ANBU avaient un genou au sol, le clone se tenait debout devant eux. Aux alentours, les habitations étaient ravagées, c'était le contre-coup de leurs techniques. Le clone léchait le sang qui coulait de ses doigts; la vue de l'hémoglobine apparaissait le mettre en transe.<p>

Le Sandame n'était appelé le Professeur pour rien, il connaissait la globalité des techniques du monde, et à sa propre expérience, il n'avait jamais vu une personne manipulé autant d'éléments à la fois et le pouvoir démoniaque des bijuu aussi bien. Que cela soit par le Katon, Suiton, Doton, Raiton, ou Futon, il trouvait une parade. Le Sandame remarqua qu'à chaque utilisation d'un justu, un sceau bleu étrange tournoyait sans cesse autour du poignet de Kurama, cela devait être l'origine de sa maitrise des cinq éléments estima l'Hokage.

'_Mince, je ne peux rester au sol sans rien faire, j'ai un village à protéger..._' Raisonna-t-il. '_Il ne me reste qu'une dernière option._' Il commença à faire les signes de main du Shiki fūjin. Le clone de Kurama écarquilla les yeux, il surgit dans une lumière rouge devant Hiruzen et le saisit par les mains, il ne le laisserait pas se sacrifier maintenant. Hiruzen le toisa avec incompréhension. '_Comment diable peut-il reconnaitre les signes de ce justu..._' Pensa-t-il.

"**Il n'est pas encore temps pour toi de mourir, Sarutobi Hiruzen.**" Déclama Kurama. Il relâcha Hiruzen de sa poigne hargneuse. Hiruzen massa ses mains à la douleur. '_Qu'entend-il par là?_' Hiruzen était perplexe. Kakashi couvrit son Hokage en se plaçant lui-même devant Kurama, les ANBU suivirent le mouvement.

Kurama leva ses yeux au ciel, sa lueur illumina les lieux. Il mouva alors ses lèvres.

"**Cela va bientôt commencer...**" Kurama croisa ses bras.

"**La roue du destin est en marche...**" Hiruzen savait à quoi il faisait référence, à ses desseins qu'il comprennait, sa vengeance envers les Uchiwa. Du moins, il crut comprendre les motifs de Kurama, il ne vit en fait pas les rouages se dessinant derrière ses actions. Hiruzen soupira, il sut qu'il ne pouvait l'empêcher de réaliser ce pourquoi il est venu dans son village.

"**Vous réalisez enfin que toutes vos tentatives sont vaines face à moi.**" Déclara Kurama. Hiruzen acquiesça et assis son dos au mur d'un des reste d'une bâtisse. Kakashi et les ANBU saisirent la signification de ses actes, il était plus sage d'économiser ses forces jusqu'au moment où une opportunité viendrait. Ils firent comme leur leader.

"Je présume que nous ne pouvons vous empêcher d'accomplir vos desseins." Rétorqua Hiruzen. Kurama hocha la tête en adhérant à sa remarque.

Madara observait toujours de loin leurs actions. Il fut surpris par la tournure des évènements. En se rapprochant d'avantage tout en évitant d'être repéré, il comprit alors que ce Kurama n'était qu'un reflet de l'original car il saisit les propos des antagonistes. '_Qu'elles sont donc les limites de sa force?_' Se questionna-t-il. A la vue de la puissance écrasante de Kurama en face de ninjas de haut rang, il changea d'avis à son propos, il serait plus sage d'éliminer au plus vite Kurama, il pourrait mettre en péril ses plans. Il décida qu'il devrait enquêter d'avantage sur cet individu.

Tout d'un coup, tous dans la zone entendirent des cris au loin ainsi qu'une menaçante aura se dégager à l'horizon, ils virent que Kurama versait des larmes de sang. Il joignit ses mains, le clone priait pour la rédemption de son créateur.

Madara se précipita vers la genèse de cette manifestation.

* * *

><p><strong>Cinq minutes plus tôt. (Moment violent incluant des scènes choquantes, attention)<br>**

Les Uchiwa encerclèrent le nouveau venu aux cheveux rouges. Ils étaient proches de la maison mère de leur clan. Fugaku présidait parmi eux. Des cadavres s'accumulaient dans les environs, à la fois pour ceux des ANBU, des membres de la RACINE et des Uchiwa défunts. Konoha était devenu un champs de bataille. Le dirigeant des Uchiwa reconnut l'individu en face de lui, c'était celui qui avait enlevé le junchuuriki du Kyuubi d'il y a deux ans. Il lui demanda.

"Pourquoi êtes-vous venu ici, Kurama. Êtes-vous ici encore pour l'Uzumaki?" Kurama avait les yeux fermés. Il avait en face de lui le père de Sasuke, allait-il vraiment assassiné le père de son ancien ami? Envers Sasuke, les sentiments de Kurama étaient mitigés, d'une part, il le haïssait parce qu'il avait participé à la chute de Naruto, et d'autre part, son corps avait de doux émotions pour le traitre à son ami. Il hocha la tête vigoureusement pour reprendre ses esprits, ce n'était pas l'heure de penser à de telles choses.

"**Non.**" Répondit Kurama. "**Mais j'aimerais vous poser une question, Fugaku Uchiwa, pourquoi vous êtes vous rebellé contre Konoha, je veux l'entendre de votre bouche...**" Fugaku écarquilla les yeux. Celui-ci claqua des doigts, il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec un inconnu, il ordonna à ses hommes de le supprimer, il avait un coup d'état à mener. Tous firent des signes de main.

"Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu!" Tonnèrent dix Uchiwa autour de Kurama, ils répandirent autours de lui dix têtes de dragons enflammés qui s'enfermèrent sur leur cible. La fournaise dura une minute, les membres sortirent de leur bouche des flammes continuellement. Après un moment, Fugaku conjectura que s'en était assez pour abattre le SS-criminel, il fit signe d'arrêter leur conjuration. Ils attendirent que la fumée se dissipa. Au centre, il ne virent qu'un Kurama indemne, il n'avait même pas entamer son Kimono. Autours de ses poignets, des sceaux bleus se révolutionnèrent. Leur design étaient en forme de deux cercles enlacés l'un d'en l'autre. Kurama ouvrit les yeux, ils réclamèrent du sang.

"**Je vois... Cela m'attriste que vous le preniez comme cela... Je présume que je dois tout de même vous renvoyer la pareil.**" Kurama fit deux arcs deux arcs de cercles avec ces bras, il révoqua des flammes concentrés vers leurs destinataires, les ninja glapirent, ils devinrent des torches humaines. Fugaku élargit ses yeux, apeuré, il venait de perdre dix de ses meilleurs membres en un instant, cela serait un coup dur pour le clan, pour leur soulèvement. Il prit la décision de calmer son opposant, il leva les mains en l'air en signe de paix. Kurama leva un sourcil surpris par les actes du meneur des Uchiwa.

"Kurama, que souhaitez-vous en réalité?" Fugaku comptait ses possibilités mentalement pour éliminer son ennemi. D'autres Uchiwa se mobilisèrent autour de Kurama en scellant les flammes qui rongeaient leurs camarades tombés au combat. Ils n'étaient que cendres désormais. Il fixèrent avec haine le criminel de rang SS. Pourquoi leur leader ne leur ordonnait pas de l'abattre au plus vite.

"**Je veux juste que vous répondez à la question de tout à l'heure.**" Fugaku estima que cela serait un moindre mal, cela lui permettrait d'évaluer d'avantage les faiblesses de son adversaire. Ses tomoe tournèrent à grande vitesse vers Kurama.

"Je suppose que venant ici, vous connaissez l'histoire des Uchiwa, Kurama." Conjectura Fugaku, son interlocuteur acquiesça.

"De tout temps, depuis la création de Konoha, les Senju nous ont manipulés, alors que nous pouvions continuer la guerre contre eux, nous avions décidé la paix. Toutefois, en nous promettant que nous ayons une part égale dans la répartition des pouvoirs dans Konoha, nous n'en avons été écarté que d'avantage..." Kurama visualisait déjà où cela menait. Il laissa Fugaku discourir d'avantage.

"Et ils nous ont empaqueté, comme du bétail, dans l'organisation qu'ils nommèrent les forces de police militaire de Konoha. Nous étions fiers d'avoir une telle responsabilité dans ce village, mais nous remarquions que c'était juste pour mieux nous surveiller. Avec le temps, les Senju sont arrivés à tout contrôler, la fierté des Uchiwa n'était qu'un amusement pour les Senjus." Les Uchiwa zieutèrent leurs pieds, c'était la raison de leur mécontentement, de leur rancœur. La vanité de leurs frères morts pesèrent sur leurs âmes, ils ne pouvaient les ignorer, les Senju ont scellés leur sort.

Madara était arrivé en téléportation, il était près derrière un mur pour contempler les actes de Kurama. Celui-ci était si troublé par les propos de Fugaku qu'il ne perçut sa présence. Kurama serrait ses poings, du sang perlait des mains, ses griffes s'enfoncèrent dans ses paumes. Est-ce la raison pour laquelle Sasuke est devenu un traitre? Était-ce l'une des principales cause pour laquelle Naruto fut assassiné? Il n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Il mordait ses lèvres, il lança un regard haineux envers les Uchiwa autour de lui. Pour une raison aussi vaine, ils avaient scellé le sort de sa Lumière, ils le payeraient cher, très cher. Il laissa finir Fugaku.

"La surveillance des ANBU s'intensifia avec le temps, nos terres furent placées dans un coin isolé du village, nous avons alors été placé en quarantaine. Seul le Sandame réprouva ces agissements mais ses conseillers et le dirigeant des ANBU, Danzo ne l'ont pas écouté, au final, la discrimination débuta et plus personne ne fit confiance aux Uchiwa. C'était le début de la fin car l'influence du Sandame avait décru depuis l'incident il y a deux ans dont vous êtes responsable." Fugaku réalisa alors que l'un des investigateur principal était aussi Kurama, à partir de cette instant, ces deux étaient devenus des ennemis jurés. Il pensa aussi à quelque chose qui pourrait perturber son adversaire.

"Ma compagne est avec le junchuuriki du Kyuubi, il me semble que vous la considérez comme votre sœur, n'est-ce pas?" Il avait reçu l'information au cours de la rébellion via un pigeon messager. "Vous ferriez mieux de vous rendre avant qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose." Fugaku fit un rictus. Kurama était définitivement enragé maintenant.

"**TTT-Toi...Tu oses...**" Dit-il entre ses crocs. Il laissa libre cours à sa colère, il décapita instantanément Fugaku, Kurama avala le sang qui giclait du cou. Il ressemblait à un démon désormais. Il libéra tout son pouvoir sur ses victimes. Elles furent momentanément immobilisés, des queues rouges les amenaient une à une vers Kurama. C'était une boucherie. Les griffes de Kurama étaient en train de les occire littéralement. Il se délectait de leur sang.

Madara de loin observait le spectacle avec intérêt. Il sourit à ce qui arrivait aux Uchiwa, ils n'avaient récolté que ce qu'ils avaient semé pour ne pas l'avoir écouté. D'autre part, il fut encore plus étonné que Kurama ait une telle relation avec le junchuuriki du Kyuubi. Cette information le servira peut-être plus tard.

A la fin, il n'y eût que des cadavres démembrés autour de Kurama qui commença à se mouvoir. Chacun de ses pas faisait trembler le sol.

"**Naruto...**" Il arriva enfin à prononcer une parole, il sentit sa présence dans l'enceinte des Uchiwa, il y entra directement. Madara le suivit.

* * *

><p>Naruto et Sasuke avaient entendu des cris à l'extérieur, Mikoto les empêchait de sortir de leur chambre, ils étaient trop jeunes pour voir le spectacle que les Uchiwa leur auraient offert. Elle était effrayée car elle reconnu que c'était les voix de sa famille. Un tremblement rythmé survint dans la maison mère des Uchiwa. Naruto et Sasuke virent une silhouette se profilait au delà de la porte. Ils élargirent leurs yeux. Mikoto se retourna.<p>

"Kurama.../Minato..." Crièrent simultanément Naruto et la mère de Sasuke. Kurama était toujours dans sa forme démoniaque. Il s'approchait lentement tel un zombie vers les trois autres personnes présentes. Son kimono et son visage étaient teintés de sang. Sasuke regarda Naruto et sa mère interloqué. Était-ce le frère de Naruto? Se demanda-t-il

"Minato, comment est-ce..." Sa tête vola vers le plafond avant de retomber sourdement au sol. Kurama reprit ses esprits et son apparence normal, il devait protéger Naruto de ses ennemis, il remarqua qu'elle était devant lui à coté d'un petit garçon. Il supposa que c'était Sasuke, il leur sourit soulagé, il avait accompli son devoir.

C'était une scène étrange, comme si elle était irréelle, Kurama ne comprenait pas le regard de Naruto et de Sasuke, ils étaient ses proches n'est-ce pas? Alors pourquoi le regardèrent-ils avec défiance et haine?

"Kaa-san!" Hurla Sasuke, il se jeta vers le corps de sa mère inerte en larmes, il ramassa sa tête de passage, il était choqué, il restait immobile à coté du corps de sa mère en essayant de la réanimer, il rassemblait coûte que coûte les morceaux séparés en espérant que cela la réveillerait, il n'avait jamais expérimenté la mort.

Naruto était tellement chargée d'émotions qu'elle faillit s'évanouir, mais elle était plus coriace qu'il y a deux ans. Elle était exaltée à la fois de retrouver son frère, attristée de la mort de la mère de son ami, et par dessus tout, elle haïssait toujours Kurama et même encore plus pour la mort de Mikoto, c'était une de ses seule amie, une autre que Kurama avait assassinée. Elle mit les mains à ses oreilles, des larmes perlèrent continuellement de ses yeux.

"Pourquoi Kurama? Pourquoi as-tu fait ça une fois encore..." Requit-elle. Cela ramena définitivement Kurama à la réalité, il voyait enfin Sasuke qui pleurait sa mère. Il avait prévu initialement de l'épargner, mais il ne se souvenait plus pourquoi il avait tué. La situation lui apparaissait excentrique et bizarre. Il était confus. Il ria de sa confusion, c'était un pauvre rire, un rire qui demandait le pardon, pardon que jamais il n'obtiendrait pour ses crimes.

Sasuke se retourna les yeux chargés de haine vers l'ennemi de ses parents. Il se jeta sur lui et Kurama le saisit instinctivement par le col. Il essaya d'évaluer la situation de façon cohérente. Il vit les yeux horrifiés de Naruto, il était encore en train de rire, il ressemblait à un fou, c'était un définitivement un fou. Son sourire s'agrandit. Sasuke tapa de ses petits poings constamment sur ses bras en prononçant des jurons. Naruto pleurait toujours. Kurama tendit la main vers elle.

"MMM-Monstre..." Souffla-t-elle. Les yeux de Kurama s'écarquillèrent, il ne souriait plus désormais. La blessure à son cœur commença à se ré-ouvrir. C'était la même chose que la petite Sarah lui avait dit, mais par Naruto, c'était plus que le rejet d'un autre être, c'était le rejet de sa propre existence. Sa vie vacillait à cet instant.

"Je te hais!" Continua Naruto en criant, elle leva les poings en l'air vers Kurama. Il la plaqua avec son pied au sol. Des larmes de sang perlèrent de ses yeux. Son clone de sang en face du Sandame, de Kakashi et des ANBU disparut en raison de son trouble. Il mit sa main vers son cœur, la blessure saignait abondement. Sasuke lui envoya un coup de pied dans la face et Kurama le lança contre un mur violemment le rendant inconscient.

"Je te HAIS!" Hurla Naruto à sa face. Elle tentait de soulever le pied de Kurama mais n'y arrivait pas.

"Ne prononces pas ces mots!" Dit Kurama entre ses dents, ses mains firent des mouvements fiévreux. Son trouble s'élargit d'avantage, il avait perdu la raison, il était même prêt à cet instant à commettre le pire crime possible, l'irréparable, il pouvait détruire son Cœur. Il devait reprendre ses esprits mais il n'y arrivait pas, il sourit comme un fou une fois encore, c'était un rictus déformé. Il mit ses mains autour du cou de Naruto et les resserrèrent progressivement. Naruto poussa des cris étranglés, ses cheveux étaient enchevêtrés, le sang sur Kurama gouttait vers elle.

"Oni-chan, tu me fais mal..." Elle bredouilla et Kurama redevint le frère aimant qu'il était. Il prit Naruto dans ses bras, elle était inconsciente elle aussi. Il la tint un moment ainsi, il pleurait, c'étaient des larmes de peine. '_Pourquoi?_' Se demanda-t-il. '_Pourquoi ai-je fait ça?_'

Alors il la regarda vraiment, puis il sentit son odeur. Il redevint un démon, qui demandait du sang, il commença à lécher la nuque de Naruto. Ses griffes déchirèrent lentement ses habits, et ses crocs s'enfoncèrent dans l'épaule de Naruto, il était enivré, cela faisait si longtemps qu'il désirait la dévorer, déguster sa chair. Sa langue parcourut la poitrine de Naruto et il répondit sa bave sur son corps maintenant à découvert. Il embrassa ses marques, les mêmes que les siennes. Il prit la main de Naruto et la mit dans sa bouche. L'anneau à son doigt réagit avec lui et le repoussa soudainement contre un mur. Il se releva et essaya de retourner vers son repas mais il fut repoussé une fois encore plus sèchement. Des éclairs bleues sortirent de l'anneau, ils enveloppèrent le corps de Kurama et scellèrent son youki.

Il redevint alors Kurama. Grièvement blessé à la fois mentalement et physiquement mais Kurama tout de même. Il vit son œuvre, ce qu'il avait fait à Naruto. Le Sandame, Kakashi et les ANBU arrivèrent sur place à cet instant et ne comprirent pas la scène. Kurama mit ses mains sur son visage pour cacher sa honte. Il partit à toute vitesse en dehors de la pièce dans une lumière rouge en défonçant un mur, plusieurs murs. Hiruzen ordonna Kakashi de le poursuivre et à ses ANBU d'emmener Naruto et Sasuke à l'hôpital. Il fut épouvanté quand il l'a vu le massacre à l'extérieur. Il n'avait pas reconnu Itachi parmi les corps, où était-il donc?

**Fin du moment violent.**

* * *

><p>Itachi fuyait les membres de la RACINE, Danzo avait dut découvert sa trahison, le fait qu'il ne fut pas responsable du massacre, il alla à l'endroit le plus improbable, il se dirigea vers là où était Sasuke. Sur le chemin, il vit trois ANBU accompagnés par le Sandame portant les corps de Naruto et de Sasuke inconscients, il soupira soulagé quand il vit qu'ils étaient plus ou moins sain et sauf. Naruto était enveloppée d'une couverture pour une raison inconnue. Itachi leur barrèrent la route et s'agenouilla devant le Sandame.<p>

"Hokage-sama..." Dit-il dans son uniforme de ANBU.

"Où étiez-vous Itachi..." Itachi fit le signe qu'il reporterait tout plus tard au Sandame, désormais, il y avait plus important, ils devaient emmener les deux enfants en lieu sûr.

Il continuèrent vers l'hôpital.

* * *

><p>Madara fut passionné par la rencontre entre le junchuuriki du Kyuubi et Kurama, par la bipolarité du SS-criminel, sa folie, il pourrait en profitait outre mesure, sa tête commença à formuler des plans à son propos. Il décida qu'il en avait assez vu et il se hâta de retourner vers la base secrète de l'Akatsuki pour y inscrire ses notes.<p>

* * *

><p>Kurama ne contrôlait plus son corps, il riait, riait, et riait encore de ses actes, de ses crimes, de la tournure des évènements. Il cogna un tronc d'arbre et tomba au sol. Ses larmes volaient vers l'éther, vers le firmament, c'était une nuit sans nuages, la pleine lune illuminait totalement les ténèbres.<p>

"Ha**Ha**Ha**Ha**Ha**Ha!**" Kakashi suivait ses traces, il remarqua que le youki de Kurama faisait une ligne discontinue, comme s'il activait et désactivait son état en permanence, il se doutait que cela avait un rapport avec l'état émotionnel de celui qu'il poursuivait.

"Ha**Ha**Ha**Ha**Ha**Ha!**" Kakashi entendit ses rires de loin, il vit que Kurama faisait des mouvements désordonnées, il voyait qu'il ne se réceptionnait jamais comme il fallait. Il semblait fuir quelque chose qui le terrifiait.

"Ha**Ha**Ha**Ha**Ha**Ha!**" Des voix résonnèrent dans la tête de Kurama, les voix des personnes qui l'avait assassinées. Elles le hantèrent, il plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles mais les voix le pourchassèrent indéfiniment.

"TAISEZ-**VOUS**!" Hurla Kurama, de sa bouche, il sortit une flamme immense qui faillit incendier la forêt de Konoha si Kakashi ne l'avait pas scellé avec un de ses parchemins. Kakashi se demandait à qui pouvait parler Kurama. Il ne ressemblait vraiment pas à celui qui l'avait affronté tout à l'heure, le froid, le calculateur était devenu comme fou.

"Je. **Ne**. Veux. **Plus**. Vous. **Entendre**!" Kurama s'arrêta au milieu de la clairière, la lumière lunaire faisait un cercle autour de lui. Il sentit les mains des défunts partout sur son corps, il essaya de les enlever mais elles revenaient sans cesse, lancinantes, obsédantes, tourmenteuses.

"**Dégagez**!" Une éruption de youki sortit du corps de Kurama qui frissonnait désormais, il haletait abondement et eût des sueurs froides. Kakashi se coucha sur le sol pour ne pas être touché par la vague. Il savait que Kurama était un être bipolaire, déséquilibré, mais jamais il n'avait vu de crise aussi affolante que celle-ci. Le pouvoir de Kurama semblait se convulser autour de lui, se dilater, puis se solidifier, et se liquéfier encore et encore, à l'infini. Les tremblements de Kurama s'accentuèrent, il avait les bras croisés sur ses épaules.

"Ne lui dites pas..." Kurama revoyait le corps de Otoru face à lui, son katana transperçant sa poitrine.

"**Dégages!**" Son youki fit un rayon en face de lui qui rasa tout trois kilomètres au loin. Le visage de Naruto haineux, sa petite Naruto, son péché mignon, son Cœur, prononçait ces mots.

"Je te hais..." Cette phrase fit des échos interminables dans l'âme de Kurama, il se recroquevilla en position fœtale. Il sanglotait, il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Kakashi prit la décision de le calmer une fois qu'il estima que tout le youki de Kurama s'était épuisé, il posa une main sur son épaule, une main de réconfort et de pardon.

"**Ma Lumière...**" Dit tout haut Kurama, il était rêveur, il tourna sa tête vers Kakashi effrayé à cet instant qu'il puisse avoir une autre crise. On dirait que Kurama voyait une autre personne à sa place.

"**Merci...De me sauver encore...**" Kurama se leva et caressa le visage masqué de Kakashi avant de le serrer dans les bras, Kakashi perçut que Kurama pleurnicha sur son épaule. Sa main fit des vagues dans le dos de Kurama pour l'apaiser.

"**Naruto, je n'ai pu la protéger...**" Kakashi écarquilla son œil. Pourquoi le prenait-il pour Naruto, et surtout, pourquoi dissociait-il deux Naruto?

"**Je n'ai même pas pu l'aider. Je n'ai même pas pu la protéger de moi-même... Et de mon autre moi... Pardonne moi... S'il-te-plait!**" Kurama tomba inconscient dans les bras de Kakashi, il était inerte. Kakashi commença à faire des hypothèses effrayantes, soit Kurama était définitivement cinglé, soit...

Kakashi emmena Kurama également à l'hôpital de Konoha.

* * *

><p>Fin du chapitre<p>

**A/N**: Chapitre Corrigé.


	18. Les Jours qui suivirent

**Geasseur:** Tout sera expliqué clairement en ce qui concerne les aptitudes de Kurama et pourquoi il a ses sceaux pour le dernier chapitre de la partie deux c'est à dire le prochain de celui-ci. Les indices que j'ai laissé sont flous et c'est fait exprès... Déjà, une partie du mystère l'entourant sera révélé dans ce chapitre.  
>Veillez m'excuser pour les fautes une fois encore, il est extrêmement difficile de tous les purger, déjà former rapidement une pensée correcte n'est pas une chose aisé à l'écrit, tout en s'assurant que cela soit jouissif pour ceux qui le lisent bref, cela me prends pas mal de temps.<br>Kurama n'est gentil qu'avec Naruto en vérité, car elle lui rappelle l'ancien Naruto, le plus âgé. Toutes ses actions n'ont que deux buts que je révèlerai également dans le prochain chapitre, mais qui sont assez faciles à deviner je présume.  
>Ensuite je vais tout de même répondre à votre question; non, Kurama ne peut pas se transformer dans sa forme de renard justement, il est coincé dans le corps de Naruto, cela fait parti de la malédiction du Yondame lorsqu'il a apposé le sceau qui l'a envoyé dans l'autre dimension. La seul chose qui peut faire est de se transformer en 'Hanyou' comme je l'ai marqué dans le premier chapitre, qui est une forme imparfaite...<p>

**A/N:** Pour ceux qui se demandent pourquoi j'ai distingué les deux Naruto avec deux symboles, je l'explique dès à présent:  
>-La 'Lumière' représente le Naruto mâle qui est décédé dans l'autre dimension, c'est celui qui la sortit de la tourmente de la haine, en d'autre terme celui qui l'a mené sur la 'bonne voie'. Il est également le premier à lui avoir montrer de l'affection.<br>-Le 'Cœur' représente les sentiments que nourrit Kurama à l'égard de la jeune fille, son propre cœur en fait. J'aime bien faire des parallélismes entre chaque relation et évènements...  
>Kurama est un être bipolaire, il est à la fois humain et démon, monstre, être passionnelle et une personne tolérante. Il est déchiré entre son devoir envers les défunts et les vivants, il ne sait qui choisir, c'est pourquoi il est si déséquilibré, ce chapitre montrera justement cette dualité flagrante. Ce chapitre sera également pour lui le moment du choix...<p>

**Informations:**

- "Blop blop blop..." Quelqu'un parle.

- '_Est-il fou?_' Pensées intérieures.

- "**Argh!**" Voix de démons ou d'invocations.

-'_**J'en ai marre de ces idiots!**_' Pensées intérieures de démons ou d'invocations.

J'ai vraiment précipiter la fin du chapitre que je n'arrivais pas à terminer. Plusieurs choses que j'avais à l'esprit ne sont pas apparus finalement, tant pis!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 11:<span> Les jours qui suivirent  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Première nuit:<strong>

Hiruzen, Kakashi et Itachi étaient réunis dans le bureau du Sandame qui avait ordonné à ce que personne ne vienne les déranger pendant leur réunion. Il y avait apposé un sceau du secret pour que personnes ne les espionnes. Ils étaient exténués par les évènements de la soirée. Ils avaient déposés Kurama, Naruto et Sasuke dans des salles différentes à l'hôpital pour ne pas créer de remous, Kurama était sous surveillance spéciale d'une escouade de ANBU et les deux autres enfants étaient gardés par un jounin chacun.

Itachi était assis devant la table du Sandame, Kakashi debout à coté de lui, il regardait le dernier héritier des Uchiwa avec curiosité, il se demandait comment il pouvait prendre aussi bien le massacre de sa famille. Le Sandame retourna son siège vers le jeune Uchiwa, il était en train de regarder les étoiles, il était difficile de les observer cette nuit en raison de la pleine lune. Alors il commencèrent leur discussion.

"Alors, Itachi, que faisiez-vous ce soir, vous auriez due être avec votre famille normalement." Itachi ferma les yeux, il ne laissait pas montrer ses émotions.

"A vous entendre, je pourrais croire que vous êtes plutôt mécontent que je sois resté à Konoha..." Le Sandame étrécit ses yeux, Kakashi était vraiment surpris par l'insolence d'un ANBU normalement si respectueux envers ses supérieurs.

"Que voulez-vous dire par là jeune Uchiwa?" Le Sandame était vraiment curieux, cela ne ressemblait pas à Itachi. Le jeune homme semblait à la fois perturbé et en colère.

"Vous savez ce que je veux dire! C'est vous qui m'avez commander de massacrer ma famille, les Uchiwa! Et que je m'exile de Konoha en tant que missing nin!" S'exhorta Itachi avec hargne, mais il ne vit en face de lui que les visages interloqués du Sandame et de Kakashi. La situation devenait vraiment troublante.

"Je ne t'ai jamais donné cette ordre..." Murmura le Sandame, Itachi était rouge de rage, il n'aimait pas qu'on le considère comme un menteur, Hiruzen lui fit signe de se calmer, Kakashi utilisait son sharigan à travers son serre-tête pour voir si le jeune homme ne mentait pas, et en effet, il ne discerna aucunes tromperies sur le visage de Itachi, Kakashi hocha la tête et Sandame en saisit la signification. Cela signifiait donc que quelqu'un avait osé donner une telle directive à un de ses hommes sans le consulter.

"Qui t'as exigé une telle chose Itachi?" Requit Le Sandame doucement, il détestait par dessous-tout que l'on se permettre de telles libertés sur ses ANBU, il en châtierait sévèrement le responsable. Itachi blêmit, il en comprit les tenants et les aboutissants. Toute cette tourmente, tout ce qu'il avait enduré pendant deux semaines, tout ça pour rien? La vanité de ses actions en plus du massacre de ses proches commença à peser sur ses épaules, il conçut alors vraiment l'impact que cela allait avoir sur sa vie et celle de Sasuke. Il versa enfin une larme pour ses parents. Depuis que Kurama lui avait enlevé le poids de son fardeau, il pouvait redevenir l'adolescent qu'il était, même en étant un ninja professionnel, il ne pouvait camoufler les émotions qui le submergeaient.

Hiruzen sentit son désarroi en lisant sur son visage et le laissa reprendre son état normal.

"Danzo..." Souffla Itachi au bout d'un moment, le Sandame élargit ses yeux, il regarda Kakashi, il lui fit signe de préparer l'arrestation de cet individu pour haute trahison. Il demanda de le laisser seul avec Itachi, ils discuteraient plus tard à propos de Kurama.

"Itachi... Je suis sincèrement désolé pour tout... Pas seulement pour ce qui est est arrivé à ta famille... Mais aussi le fait que le chef des forces spéciales de Konoha ait pris ce type de latitude, il semble oublier que je suis le commandant militaire en chef de Konoha, je le lui rappellerai à son bon souvenir..." Hiruzen fit un sourire en tranche de courge qui avait un certain aspect comique, l'atmosphère se détendit dans la pièce, Hiruzen avait cette capacité avec ses hommes, il pouvait leur insuffler tant l'importance d'un moment que les soulager de leur poids en temps de paix.

"Hokage-sama... Pouvez-vous..." Hiruzen leva la main et comprit immédiatement sa question, il acquiesça et Itachi soupira. Il était apaisé que Sasuke était sous bonne garde, qui sait ce que Danzo pourrait attenter contre lui étant donné qu'il était le représentant des Uchiwa désormais. Hiruzen commença à se gratter la barbe à cette pensée.

"Le conseil ainsi que le haut conseil ne sera sans doute non content de ceci, j'aurai besoin de l'accord de l'un des membres du conseil pour procéder à la mise en arrêt de Danzo." Il fit un clin d'oeil à Itachi. "Étant donné la situation, je suppose que tu es un membre par intérim du conseil désormais Itachi." Ledit Itachi n'avait pas pensé à cette opportunité, les choses semblèrent s'arranger au mieux, avec le Sandame à ses côtés, il pourrait protéger Sasuke des sbires de Danzo, l'arrestation de celui-ci serait un pas en avant pour sa sécurité. Hiruzen continua sa tirade.

"Je suppose que tu es fatigué Itachi, tu es congédié pour ce soir, je n'ai plus besoin de tes services." Il dit gentillement alors. "Tu peux rester au chevet de Sasuke maintenant..." Il lui fit signe de partir mais Itachi resta sur place, le jeune Uchiwa semblait hésiter à propos de quelque chose. Il se remuait sur sa chaise. Hiruzen arqua un sourcil, alors Itachi mouva ses lèvres.

"A propos de Kurama..." Pouvait-il lui parler de sa discussion avec Kurama? Après tout, le Sandame était celui qui l'aiderait à se venger de Danzo en outre d'être son supérieur et le protecteur de Sasuke. Mais était-ce suffisant au prix de parole? Itachi hocha la tête de dépit.

"Non, je n'ai rien à reporter, Hokage-sama..." Itachi se courba et sortit de la salle, Hiruzen le scruta avec curiosité. Il rassembla les morceaux du puzzle et en déduisit que Itachi avait déjà rencontré Kurama. Derrière la porte se tenait Kakashi qui fit signe d'attendre au Sandame, il voulait s'entretenir seul à seul également avec le jeune Uchiwa. Hiruzen acquiesça et lui en donna la permission et commença à s'occuper des documents nécessaires à l'arrestation de Danzo.

Kakashi invita Itachi à boire un coup, il estimait qu'il avait besoin de se défouler un après un entretien aussi guindé. Itachi accepta, il ne pouvait refuser quelque chose d'un jounin tel que Kakashi, étant son supérieur et son ainé, il était en outre le confident de l'Hokage et son homme le plus loyal. Sur la route, Kakashi sortit un bouquin orange de nulle part comme par magie et commença à en feuilleter distraitement le contenu. Itachi soupira, Kakashi était également connu pour sa perversité un peu trop marquée mais il savait que ce n'était qu'une couverture, le véritable Kakashi était en fait toujours en train d'observer son interlocuteur. Cette technique avait le privilège de déstabiliser l'adversaire et de faire en sorte que celui-ci le sous-estime, Kakashi n'avait pas été commandent ANBU pour rien.

Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés au réfectoire, ils prirent leur ration du soir en outre de quelques boissons alcoolisés. La salle était déserte, seule la lumière de leur bougie posée sur leur table éclairait la pièce.

Kakashi enleva son masque, et Itachi écarquilla les yeux, il savait que Kakashi n'enlevait normalement jamais son masque à part s'il croyait totalement en ses congénères, c'est pourquoi également il mangeait en solitaire habituellement. Kakashi restait silencieux au cours du repas, Itachi exaspéré ouvrit la bouche, il voulait au plus vite veiller sur son frère.

"Pourquoi m'avez-vous réquisitionné Kakashi, je suppose que ce n'est pas juste pour partager des mets, qui sont assez pauvres en vérité." Les rations du réfectoire étaient toujours préparés à l'avance pour les ninjas qui se restauraient entre les missions, elles étaient en général congelées plusieurs jours avant d'être servies, la plupart des ninjas préféraient prendre leur repas à l'extérieur, celui-ci était soit utilisé par les chuunin qui venaient de passer l'examen ou les excentriques comme Kakashi. C'était aussi l'endroit idéal pour avoir une discussion intime.

Kakashi le fixa de son œil gauche. "C'est à propos de Sasuke et de Naruto vrai dire..." Il laissa sa phrase en suspend et laissa Itachi en décelait le contenu ce qui lui prit cinq secondes. Itachi acquiesça.

"Oui, nous devrons veiller sur eux, nous ne pouvons prévoir leur comportement dans les jours à venir suite à..." Itachi tiqua, il était difficile même pour lui de prononcer ces mots, Kakashi acquiesça à son tour.

"C'est justement de quoi je voulais te parler, je pense que tu portes trop de casquettes en ce moment Itachi, et même avant tu as pu sentir les effets que cela avait sur toi pendant ces deux semaines en fonction du rapport que tu as fait au Sandame." Itachi se demandait quand il avait pu le lire. "Tu devais agir en tant qu'espion pour ta famille chez les ANBU, tu avais également la mission de Danzo, tu étais et es toujours un capitaine chez les ANBU, et pour finir, tu es le frère de Sasuke." Itachi savait ce qu'il voulait signifier par là, Kakashi avait rendu son uniforme de ANBU justement car cela était un poids trop lourd pour ne pas s'y consacrer entièrement, il était devenu le gardien du junchuuriki du Kyuubi.

Lorsque Kakashi avait fini sa ration, il se leva.

"Itachi, je te conseille de te retirer des forces spéciales, dans les jours qui suivent, Sasuke comme tu l'avais dit aura besoin de toi, et tu devras en outre je suppose assumer le poste de membre par intérim au conseil, ce qui n'est pas une mince responsabilité." Kakashi ne lui laissa pas le temps de lui répondre, après avoir souhaiter bonne nuit, il disparut dans un tourbillon de feuilles dans la direction du Sandame, Itachi soupira.

Il alla à l'hôpital de Konoha en méditant sur ces conseils.

* * *

><p>Kakashi apparut devant Hiruzen, il prit le siège sur lequel Itachi s'était assis, il se massa la nuque avant de regarder son hokage qui le fixait dans l'attente de son rapport concernant Kurama.<p>

"Messire, je souhaiterais avant cette discussion que vous considérer le cas de Kurama avec tolérance bien qu'il est responsable de la quasi-destruction d'un clan." Hiruzen acquiesça, de toute façon, sa venue n'avait rien changé au destin des Uchiwa puisque cela aurait été le rôle de Itachi de les annihiler.

"Je soupçonne Kurama d'avoir des troubles psychologiques importants. Il entend apparemment des voix et lorsque je l'ai rattrapé, il m'a confondu avec Naruto." Hiruzen siffla surpris, Kakashi n'avait pas vraiment la morphologie d'une petite fille de huit ans, il était également interloqué que Naruto puisse le manquer jusqu'à à en avoir des hallucinations d'elle.

"Je pense pour ma part qu'il a en fait dissocié deux Naruto." Hiruzen écarquilla les yeux, Kakashi lui reporta les paroles de Kurama.

"Es-tu certain d'avoir bien entendu ces propos, Kakashi?" Il ne fit que le regarder en face silencieusement. Hiruzen soupira et se balança sur son dossier songeur.

"Tu sais Kakashi, je suis vraiment fatigué ces jours-ci, entre l'affaire de Danzo et de Kurama, le coup d'état des Uchiwa et leur extermination, parfois je me demande si je ne ferais pas mieux de laisser la place aux plus jeûnes comme le dirait Mei." Il regarda alors Kakashi interrogateur qui commença à être affolé, il était prêt à s'enfuir à toute vitesse, Hiruzen ria, l'atmosphère tendu chuta alors dans la pièce. Alors le Sandaime reprit son sérieux.

"J'avais projeté de le faire passer par Inoichi de toute façon. Je souhaite savoir ce que Kurama a dans l'esprit, plusieurs faits me perturbent le concernant, il commence vraiment à en accumuler une quantité inquiétante." Hiruzen fuma un peu sa pipe pour se détendre. "D'une part, il a une ressemblance avec le Yondaime, d'autre part il possède les mêmes marques que Naruto, il détient en plus le youki du Kyuubi, en outre d'avoir accès aux informations les plus secrètes, un amoncèlement de techniques digne des anciens temps, et maintenant le fait qu'il dissocie deux Naruto. Et surtout, le sceau du Shiki fūjin est inscrit sur son ventre." Hiruzen grimaça. "D'une personne normale, je dirais que c'est juste l'expression de la folie, mais avec lui, j'ai bien peur que ce qui se cache derrière soit bien pire..." Kakashi répondit alors, il avait certaines notions en fuinjustu, comme toute la ligné de maitre et disciples partant du Sandame.

"Est-ce possible qu'il puisse venir d'une autre dimension?" La question semblait hilarante si elle aurait été posé dans un autre contexte, mais à cet instant, l'opinion de Kakashi avait tout son sens, Hiruzen se leva, alla vers la fenêtre et observa la pleine lune.

"Je ne vois qu'un seul sceau qui pourrait permettre cette capacité, et elle demande la vie de son utilisateur." Hiruzen versa une larme à cette pensée pour son ancien successeur qui s'était sacrifié pour le village. Il ferma les volets en prétendant que c'était le vent avait amené de la poussière dans son œil mais Kakashi n'était pas dupe, il savait que par ces temps, le Sandaime regrettait que Minato ne soit plus présent. Hiruzen mouva alors ses lèvres en s'asseyant à son bureau.

"Continuons sur cette voie Kakashi, supposons que Kurama vient effectivement d'une autre dimension, qui pourrait-il être alors?" La théorie du voyage inter-dimensionnel exposée par le Yondaime indiquait que les univers avoisinant le leur devaient être identiques en tout point de vue, seule la venue d'un voyageur pourrait modifier légèrement la structure de l'univers d'arrivé pour ne pas créer de paradoxes.

"Sans ce qui s'était passé hier, j'aurais déduit qu'il est une version de Naruto en mâle plus âgé, mais puisque Kurama lui-même dissocie deux Naruto, je présume qu'il ne reste qu'une seul option... Il est donc le Kyuubi. Cela signifierait aussi que le vrai Naruto doit être mort." Rétorqua Kakashi. Hiruzen acquiesça en adhérant à son hypothèse.

"Sais-tu Kakashi que le sennin des six chemins avait donné un nom pour chaque bête à queues?" Son interlocuteur avait effectivement entendu parlé de cette histoire, mais il considérait que c'était une rumeur. Hiruzen continua.

"Avec les évènements d'il y a deux ans, je m'étais un peu renseigné sur ces histoires, et j'ai découvert quelque chose de très intéressant, le nom donné au Kyuubi n'est d'autre que Kurama. Étrange coïncidence, n'est-ce pas?" Hiruzen voulut savoir l'avis de Kakashi sur cette question. Kakashi commença à compter les possibilités sur ses doigts.

"Si on exclut notre précédente hypothèse, on peut supposer que l'individu en question n'a pas alors choisit son identité par hasard." Objecta Kakashi. Hiruzen lui sourit alors.

"J'aime assez bien cette hypothèse Kakashi, je lui trouve une portée poétique." Kakashi posa la main sur front de son Hokage pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien, Hiruzen éclata de rire, c'est pourquoi il aimait tant discuter avec Kakashi.

"Plaisanterie à part, poursuivons d'avantage dans cette voie Kakashi, comme Kurama est effectivement plus âgé, d'où pourrait-il provenir alors?" Kakashi répondit immédiatement.

"Du future..." Hiruzen acquiesça une fois de plus à la déduction de Kakashi.

"Ce qui expliquerait alors sa connaissance des secrets, ainsi que son talent en fuinjutsu, sans compter ses agissements étranges." Continua Kakashi.

"Résumons le tout Kakashi, il vient du future, il est le Kyuubi, et comme il semble adorer la petite Naruto, on peut en conclure sur Kurama avait une bonne relation avec son image dans sa dimension d'origine, et donc..." Hiruzen sourit d'avantage. "Que d'une part à l'avenir, notre Naruto maitrisera le Kyuubi et deviendra amie avec lui." Il connaissait la haine usuelle que détenait les bijuu envers leur conteneur. Mais le sourire de Hiruzen s'effaça. "Mais que quelque chose surviendra dans le future, quelque chose de suffisamment grave pour que le Naruto du future décide d'utiliser l'une des fonctions que peut posséder le sceau du Shiki fūjin." Hiruzen soupira encore et décida alors.

"Tenons nous en aux faits pour l'instant, cette hypothèse a beau être attrayante, elle n'en demeure pas moins farfelue. Je t'adjoindrai une mission à l'avenir Kakashi pour enquêter en profondeur sur le background de Kurama. En ce moment, on a des affaires sur le feu. As-tu bien effectué les préparatifs Kakashi?" Il fit signe de sa tête affirmativement.

"Nous procéderons à l'arrestation de Danzo demain devant le conseil, je présume que celui-ci me convoquera pour reporter les récents évènements, la disparition d'un clan peut faire des émules assez rapidement." Il congédia alors Kakashi qui alla directement vers l'hôpital, vers Naruto.

Le Sandame se dirigea vers sa résidence en pensant à son discours pour demain.

* * *

><p><strong>Premier jour:<strong>

C'était le matin, Itachi était toujours assis au chevet de Sasuke, il avait demandé au jounin de le laisser seul avec son frère.

Itachi avait lu le rapport des médecins le concernant, il avait lu qu'il avait seulement des ecchymoses au dos, Kurama avait respecté sa parole, il respecterait la sienne. Toutefois, Itachi considérait qu'il était probable que Sasuke se sorte traumatisé des évènements de la veille. Lorsqu'il le regardait, il voyait deux Sasuke, l'un plus âgé et corrompu, et le sien toujours innocent, il caressa le visage de son frère endormi.

Il consultait les souvenirs qu'il avait reçu de Kurama, il se jura alors à lui-même de ne jamais laisser Sasuke entrer dans la voie de la vengeance, il avait vu les ravages que cela avait causé dans son autre vie. Itachi conjectura à partir de ses informations que Kurama avait voyagé dans le temps, qu'il provenait d'une autre dimension. Quel être mystérieux, il lui serrait toujours redevable, il avait une dette envers lui, grâce à lui, il pouvait demeurer au près de Sasuke, le protéger des obscurités de Konoha.

Il sentit alors son frère s'éveiller. "Kaa-san..." Murmurait son frère, des larmes perlèrent de ses paupières closes, Itachi les nettoya, il avait déjà fait son deuil à la maison de la méditation, il aiderait Sasuke à surmonter son chagrin. Quand Sasuke ouvrit les yeux, il vit son frère à coté de lui, il se jeta sur lui et le serra dans ses bras, son frère était vivant et toujours au près de lui, il pleurait sur son uniforme des Uchiwa. Itachi apaisa Sasuke, il lui chuchota qu'il serait toujours là pour le protéger, qu'il resterait toujours présent à ses côtés, ce n'était pas des paroles creuses, c'était son serment et son devoir envers son frère de sang.

"Kaa-san...Tou-san... Sont-ils?" Sasuke posa la question à Itachi avec espoir mais celui-ci se volatilisa au silence de son frère. Sasuke serra alors le vêtement de son frère dans ses petits poings et mit sa tête dans le creux qu'il forma.

Sasuke serra les dents, il redevint alors calme sur son lit, et regarda son frère avec détermination.

"Pourquoi ne le chasses-tu pas, Ni-san? Toi qui es si fort..." Itachi ferma les yeux et demeura silencieux. Il se doutait de la réaction de Sasuke concernant Kurama, à l'inverse de son frère, il lui était reconnaissant, Itachi avait eu vent que Kurama était caché au sous-sol de l'hôpital, des examens ainsi que des analyses se faisaient en permanence sur son corps et son esprit.

"Pourquoi!" Son frère lui cria dessus, Itachi le saisit par le col comme l'avait Kurama, il ouvrit ses yeux, le mangekyō sharingan révélé à son frère, similaire aux yeux rouges et fissurés de Kurama. Sasuke ne reconnaissait pas son frère. Alors Itachi marmonna.

"Tu ne deviendras pas comme lui." Il relâcha son frère qui le fixait avec incompréhension. Itachi continua. "La vengeance de mène à rien Sasuke, tu le sauras avec le temps..." Sasuke trouvait les propos de son frère totalement hors propos avec la situation actuelle. Pourquoi n'en voulait-il pas à cet homme, non... à ce monstre d'avoir tuer ses parents? Sasuke hocha la tête, il repoussa son frère sur son siège et sortit de la chambre à toute vitesse à la fois confus et énervé, une colère d'enfant sans conséquences estima Itachi, le jounin entra alors dans la salle et Itachi désactiva son sharigan, le ninja le regardait interrogateur pour savoir s'il devait poursuivre Sasuke ou non, Itachi hocha la tête, il savait que son frère avait besoin d'être seul. Il se téléporta alors vers le bureau du Sandame.

Le séance devant le conseil allait bientôt commencer.

* * *

><p>Sasuke déambulait dans les couloirs, par une fenêtre, il vit Naruto allongée sur un lit, un ninja inconnu était à ses cotés. Il entra brusquement dans la chambre de son amie. Le ninja l'ignora, il connaissait le survivant du massacre, et n'avait pas pour instruction de l'empêcher d'entrer en contact avec le junchuuriki du Kyuubi, connaissant également le fameux jeune couple qui avait fait des ravages le 10 Octobre. Sasuke serra les poings en regardant Naruto. Il commença à la secouer violemment, ce qui n'était pas une bonne idée pour un patient convalescent, le ninja le repoussa alors loin d'elle, il ne comptait pas non plus laisser un enfant dérangé perturber celle qu'il devait protéger.<p>

Naruto fronça les yeux, elle commença à se réveiller peu à peu, elle avait fait des cauchemars sur son frère, elle avait des cernes sous les yeux, des tubes partaient de son nez pour aller vers une machine à coté d'elle car elle avait des problèmes pour respirer; les marques de strangulations étaient encore visibles sur son cou. Elle aperçut alors Sasuke dans la pièce, elle était sans émotions à sa vue, et ce ne plut pas à Sasuke. Il ne savait pas encore que c'était son moyen de défense dans les cas difficiles, s'enfermer dans une coquille et ne laisser personne entrer, son instinct de survie, non pertinent quand un ouragan se pointait en dehors et allait saccager ses murailles. Sasuke avait besoin de vider son sac avec quelqu'un, n'importe qui...

"POURQUOI? Qu'ont fait mes parents pour que ton frère les assassine!" Hurla Sasuke à Naruto qui continuait de le regarder impassible. '_Pourquoi tout le monde se comporte étrangement?_' Se demanda Sasuke. '_Elle devrait partager ma colère!_' Naruto répondit alors à la surprise de Sasuke d'une voie atone.

"Ne parles pas de lui Sasuke, ne pas parle sur lui.." Ses mâchoires se desserraient et se serraient continuellement, elle n'aimait pas se faire réveiller ainsi. Le ninja nota mentalement la conversation animée qui se profilait pour la reporter à l'hokage plus tard. Sasuke la toisa avec mépris.

"De toute façon, tu oses à peine parler de lui, tu es vraiment..." Il n'eût pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Naruto le gifla bruyamment, le jounin siffla étonné, Sasuke posa la main sur l'empreinte de la gifle, et étrécit ses yeux vers elle. Alors Naruto tonna d'un débit rapide.

"Tais-toi Sasuke, si tu crois que tu es le seul à ressentir de la colère alors tu te trompes lourdement, n'ose surtout pas te prendre pour un héros d'une de ces tragédies ridicules que l'on nous bassine à l'académie. Tu dis que je n'ose pas parler de lui? Eh bien justement là j'en parle! Mon frère est mort Sasuke, il a été dévoré par un monstre inconnu, mon frère celui que tu as croisé hier était un autre individu tout différent de lui." Elle semblait vouloir tenir quelque chose autour de son cou, mais elle ne saisit que le vide.

"Je ne vois même pas pourquoi je t'ai réveillé, tu prétends savoir ce que je ressens mais tu n'as jamais eu de famille!" Rétorqua Sasuke sur la même tonalité. Leur discussion était décousue, elle représentait leur état d'esprit actuel, c'était un dialogue de sourds. Naruto élargit ses yeux et voulut se jeter sur Sasuke pour le frapper mais les fils sur son corps l'empêchaient de sortir de son lit. Sasuke eût un petit rire à sa vue ce qui enragea Naruto.

"Tu ne peux même pas bouger, regardes toi Naruto, tu es ridicule, et tu me fais la morale après?" Le ninja ne comprenait rien à leurs tirades, elles n'avaient aucun sens entre elles. Ils se reprochaient en réalité ce qu'ils se reprochaient à eux-mêmes. Naruto lui montra ses crocs et répliqua séchement.

"Mes liens m'empêchent peut-être de me mouvoir aisément, mais tes propres chaines que ta tendre famille a si gentillement formé t'inhibent et enrayent ta capacité à voir la réalité en face! J'ai bien vu comment tu étais si fier pour les choses insignifiantes que tu me montrais chez toi." Sasuke la saisit par sa toge. Naruto eût un rictus.

"Tu es faible Sasuke, tu es incapable de te venger toi-même sur le fantôme de mon frère alors tu viens chercher une cible plus faible?" Sasuke écarquilla ses yeux, elle l'avait vu juste, Sasuke relâcha Naruto et s'enfuit de la pièce, s'enfuit de l'hôpital, il voulait s'enfuir de ce monde injuste et revoir ses parents avec qui il s'était finalement réconcilié, si seulement il n'avait pas rencontré Naruto, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. '_Tss, je repousse encore la faute sur les autres._' Reconnut Sasuke.

Naruto l'observait de la fenêtre toujours sur son lit. "Quel idiot..." Elle murmura. Elle fixa ses petits poings, elle pleura soudainement. "Et moi aussi..."

Le temps commençait à s'assombrir. Des premières gouttes tombaient au sol.

* * *

><p>Itachi attendait dans le hall menant à l'amphithéâtre du conseil avec Kakashi.<p>

De loin, il entendait le discours du Sandame sur la nécessité de rester soudé et solidaire dans cette dure épreuve qu'était la perte d'un des plus majestueux clan de Konoha, il ventait les mérites de ce clan au combien méprisé, et il clamait que leur tentative de renverser le pouvoir n'était autre qu'une faute collective de l'ensemble du village. Il déplorait également les ninjas morts au champs d'honneur pour protéger Konoha et exhorta son conseil d'hériter la même flamme qu'ont jadis portée leurs ancêtres et de le conférer ensuite à leur clan. Il laissait obscures les causes de leur annihilation, ce n'était pas encore l'heure d'emmener Kurama sur le tapis.

Kakashi avait expliqué le plan du Sandame pour mettre en arrêt Danzo, ils devaient battre leurs cartes une à une pour ne pas dévoiler tout leur jeux immédiatement. Le Sandame mettait d'abord le conseil dans l'état d'esprit voulu, Hiruzen était rodé pour les discours politiques, fruit d'une longue expérience. Du corridor, même Itachi pouvait sentir le regard méfiant de Danzo porté sur le Hokage en essayant de lire entre les lignes de son texte.

"Il est bientôt l'heure." Dit simplement Kakashi, Itachi acquiesça, il allait bientôt assumer son rôle de membre par intérim au conseil. Alors le Sandame déclama devant l'assemblée.

"Nous sommes unis en ce grand jour, pour célébrer la résurrection du clan Uchiwa, le renouveau de ce clan incarné par un individu qui partage toutes les valeurs du village, je vous présente ici présent, Itachi Uchiwa!" Alors Itachi entra dans l'amphithéâtre accompagné de Kakashi, il était majestueux dans sa cape noir et son uniforme ayant à la fois le symbole des forces de police militaire de Konoha, et celui des Uchiwa, un symbole qui n'était plus corrompu désormais par un cercle de haine. Itachi était redevenu fier celui-ci, de l'importance que lui accordait le Hokage qui en fait s'assurer à jamais de sa loyauté non seulement envers le village mais envers lui.

"Laissez-moi vous narrer plus en profondeur l'histoire de ce jeune adolescent que vous voyez en face de vous maintenant, ne le sous-estimez pas en raison de sa fine apparence car elle recèle à la fois des trésors d'intelligences et de capacités qui n'envient personnes ici présent." Itachi même étant habitué à être le sujet d'éloges fut ému par le discours du Sandame.

"A quatre ans, il a connu la Troisième guerre des Shinobi, marqué à jamais par celle-ci, il se jura tout en enfant de garantir la paix du village, son parcours n'en est pas moins extraordinaire. Sortie de l'académie ninja à 7 ans déjà, il devint chuunin à 10 ans, et à 11 ans, il entra dans les sections spéciales de l'ANBU. Maintenant, il est et demeure toujours capitaine de sa propre escouade, il représente clairement la fierté du village." Les autre membres du conseil lancèrent des visages étonnés à Itachi qui connaissait les motifs du rappel de son historique.

"C'est pourquoi, malgré son jeune âge, je vous demanderai de le considérer comme un adulte accompli, et donc étant donné qu'il est l'héritier ainé et survivant de son clan, de l'intégrer comme membre du conseil par intérim le temps qu'il atteigne ses seize ans révolus." Le conseil était plus ou moins réticent, il était composé des représentants des huit clans de Konoha clan Uchiwa inclus, quand la moitié d'entre eux étaient pour certaines raisons fidèles à l'Hokage, l'autre moitié était indifférent ou hostile au Sandame. La retour d'un clan désormais fidèle parmi le conseil risquerait de briser en quelques sortes l'équilibre des pouvoirs qu'avaient entretenu tant bien que mal les membres formant le haut conseil c'est à dire les ainés du village qui sont Shimura Danzo, Homura Mitokado et Koharu Utatane.

"Je pense qu'il est légitime de lui attribuer une place au conseil, mais j'ai besoin d'au moins la majorité des votes de celui-ci pour l'inclure dedans, soit cinq. Donnez votre avis cher conseil, qui est pour?" Aburame Shibi, Akimichi Chouza, Inuzuka Tsume, Yamanaka Inoichi levèrent leur mains, c'était le noyau fidèle au Sandame. Nara Shikaku évaluait encore la situation, il avait toujours été neutre et impartial dans les réunions du conseil, le Sandame attendait son avis sur la matière. Le Nara fit un sourire en coin et leva également la main, Hiruzen soupira soulagé, le premier objectif était accompli. Alors Itachi s'agenouilla devant le conseil.

"Je suis heureux et fier que vous m'accordez votre confiance, camarades." Déclara-t-il devant l'assemblée, Itachi, qui était un être de la nuit, accomplissant les missions les plus sombres pour Konoha était à partir de cet instant officiellement entré à découvert dans le monocle des complots et des stratagèmes de la politique de Konoha. Alors il prit le siège qui était autrefois utilisé par son père, cela lui donnait une sensation étrange. Était-ce un mélange de culpabilité et de vanité? Il n'en sut rien, mais ses émotions n'étaient pas importantes actuellement, il devait protéger Sasuke de Danzo. Alors il prit la parole en tant que nouveau membre du conseil.

"Moi, représentant des Uchiwa et héritier de leur sang désire vous solliciter à un problème résidant dans l'enceinte même de cette pièce." Les autres membres écarquillèrent les yeux, pendant ce temps, Hiruzen et Kakashi observèrent avec attention Danzo qui eût un rictus à l'annonce du présomptueux jeune homme. Hiruzen considérait que Itachi était trop abrupt dans sa démarche, et cela risquerait de se retourner contre lui.

"J'accuse Danzo Shimura, haut dignitaire du conseil soutenu par les ainés du village d'avoir menacer l'existence de mon frère cadet et de ma propre personne avec ses soldats de la RACINE, et en outre de m'avoir commander un ordre qui outrepasser largement ses fonctions." Tous fixèrent Danzo désormais, qui ne donna qu'un sourire affable à Itachi, '_Il a encore du chemin à faire avant de pouvoir entrer dans la cour des grands, j'espère qu'il appréciera la leçon que je vais lui donner._' Pensa Danzo qui n'était pas un être fondamentalement mauvais mais qui était prêt à utiliser n'importe quel moyen pour défendre sa place et protéger Konoha des menaces intérieurs et extérieurs. Il considérait Itachi comme une gène mineure et non plus un danger pour Konoha, mais il avait quand même l'obligation de lui apprendre les règles de la politique, c'est-à-dire de toujours être aux aguets de ne jamais se précipiter. Un officier tel que lui n'avait jamais était en contact avec ce monde.

"Jeune Uchiwa, avez-vous des preuves sur ce sujet?" Requit Hyuuga Hiashi.. Itachi regarda le Sandame qui soupira désespéré, Itachi n'avait pas suivi les consignes, peut-être l'exaltation de son discours de tout à l'heure avait eût un effet à double tranchant chez un sujet si jeûne.

"Je me porte garant de sa parole." Objecta Hiruzen. L'assemblée ne fut pas surpris par la déclaration de l'Hokage, après tout, Itachi était apparemment son protégé.

"Et pouvons-nous connaitre le contenu de cette missive, jeune Uchiwa?" Demanda Shikaku, il était curieux à ce moment, à l'éclat de Itachi, il pensait que le membre par intérim était sincère.

"Il m'a ordonné de massacrer ma propre famille sans en avoir consulter le Hokage qui est un usurpation de pouvoir et passible de haute trahison." Les membres du conseil regardèrent avec étonnement, c'était une accusation grave, alors Hyuuga Hiashi parla.

"Votre famille était en train de préparer un coup d'état, en considérant la gravité de la situation et si l'on suppose que votre affirmation est véridique, l'ordre de mission en elle-même était compréhensible et Danzo n'avait fait que son rôle, cependant, le fait qu'il n'en a pas reporté à l'hokage la teneur de l'opération est en effet une faute grave, on pourrait penser qu'il y aurait même des motifs cachés derrières" Hyuuga Hiashi était respecté au conseil, le clan des Hyuuga était le plus influent de tout les clans de Konoha. Son impartialité comme Shikaku était proverbiale. Il n'apprécia pas l'idée que l'on pouvait donner à l'un de ses membres dans l'ANBU un tel ordre, dans la cas où éventuellement cela pourrait mettre en péril son propre clan. Il scruta Danzo et les ainées puis les questionna.

"Que plaidez-vous?" Alors Danzo surpris tout le monde.

"Je plaide coupable." Il ne mentait pas, et c'était son atout. Hiruzen se demanda ce qu'il pouvait mijoter.

"Toutefois..." Il rajouta. "J'aimerai vous informer du déroulement de la mission et de la fiabilité douteuse du jeune Uchiwa dont le Sandame vente tant ses mérites." Hiruzen écarquilla les yeux et regarda Itachi. Était-ce à propos de ce qui lui avait caché? Tout le conseil attendit la réponse de Danzo.

"La raison pour laquelle j'ai menacé son frère cadet est simple, c'est car il pouvait nourrir du ressentiment envers l'ensemble du village, mais encore, comme la mission ne s'est pas passé comme prévu, ceci n'est plus une question à l'ordre du jour. En ce qui en est de la personne de Uchiwa Itachi, c'est parce qu'il a enfreint deux des plus importantes règles du code de l'honneur des ninjas de Konoha au cours de sa mission." Tous contemplèrent Itachi Uchiwa qui restait silencieux, il devait reprendre ses esprits.

"La première étant qu'il a abandonné la mission en cours de route sachant que cela pourrait mettre en péril la sécurité de Konoha, mais nous pouvons être indulgent à ce sujet car personne ne voudrait assassiner sa propre famille." Danzo continua. "La seconde en revanche est plus répréhensible, il a laissé échappé un nuke-nin de Konoha peut-être par peur, ou peut-être même qu'il a passé un marché avec lui ce qui est autrement plus grave... Ce nuke-nin n'est que d'autre le célèbre Kurama dont la moitié des ANBU surveille actuellement au sous-sol de l'hôpital de notre village et qui est responsable de la désintégration du clan des Uchiwa." Itachi ne dit rien, il ne récusait pas condamnation, par son silence il donnait son approbation. Hiruzen lança un regard inquiet à Itachi, cela pourrait entacher définitivement sa carrière en tant que membre du conseil, et peut-être même sa propre existence en tant que ninja de Konoha. Le Nara claqua ses mains et prit la parole.

"De graves accusations ont été jetées dans les deux camps et tout deux ont plaidés coupables, je propose que Danzo soit juste destitué de son poste en tant que chef des forces de l'ANBU car il semble inapte à gérer ce poste, qui est pour?" Une grande majorité de mains se levèrent, Danzo hocha la tête, il avait toujours en main la RACINE, sa force maitresse, cela ne lui couterait pas beaucoup de céder cette place. Shikaku poursuivit. "Pour Itachi, la suspension de son titre de chuunin ainsi que son activité parmi les ANBU semble de mise, mais il pourra conserver sa place au conseil, qui est pour?" Toutes les mains se levèrent à l'unanimité, on ne pouvait permettre à un ninja de son acabits de prendre si grandes libertés sur ses ordres. Itachi avait de toute façon prévu de quitter les ANBU mais la suspension de son titre le dérangeait un peu, il compterait sur ses économies pour payer la nourriture et le maintien de sa demeure. Itachi se plia aux ordres du conseil.

Inoichi ouvrit la bouche. "En ce qui concerne Kurama, mon clan est en train d'analyser son esprit, celui-ci est protégé par de puissants sceaux, il faudra attendre l'arrivé de maitre Jiraya pour pouvoir le débloquer. Kurama est demeuré inconscient depuis le massacre, des diagnostiques médicaux sont en train d'être établir sur son corps." Le Sandame acquiesça. Il décida que le conseil avait épuisé tout les sujets de la réunion.

"Je considère la session close." Les membres du conseil revinrent tous chez eux, il était midi. Kakashi accompagnait Itachi sur le retour.

* * *

><p>Itachi avait sorti un parapluie mais c'est Kakashi qui le portait car il était bien plus grand que lui. Tout deux marchaient avec lenteur pour différentes raisons, Itachi car il pensait aux évènements de ce matin et à ce qu'il allait faire pour s'occuper, Kakashi car il n'avait aucunes missions immédiates et il voulait observer plus son congénère.<p>

Tout deux n'avaient pas beaucoup d'amis, l'un en avait récemment tué un de ses mains et l'autre les avait perdus au cours d'une mission et lors de l'attaque du Kyuubi, tout deux les déploraient. Ils s'attachaient à tout ce qui pouvait avoir un semblant dans leur vie, la relation entre Sasuke et Naruto et leur position particulière respective envers les deux enfants les liaient désormais.

Tout d'un coup, ils virent un ninja courir à toute vitesse vers le bureau du Sandame, sur le chemin, il notifia les deux individus en face lui, c'était une vision insolite, les deux possesseurs du sharigan, le kekkei genkai en voie de disparition. Toutefois, l'un d'entre eux était au moins concerné par la teneur de son message. Il leur raconta ce qui s'était passé à l'hôpital. Itachi acquiesça et laissa le ninja poursuivre la route. Kakashi regardait son nouvel ami à sa gauche.

"Je pense qu'ils ont besoin tout deux d'être pris en main, je vais directement aller à l'hôpital voir Naruto, vous vous occuperez de Sasuke n'est-ce pas?" Itachi acquiesça une fois de plus. Alors Kakashi lui posa une question avant de partir qui le turlupinait depuis la réunion.

"Itachi, que t'a dit Kurama pour que tu lui lègues une telle responsabilité?" Requit doucement le jounin au cheveux blancs, Itachi regardait impassible Kakashi.

"Une promesse ne peut être défaite..." Kakashi comprit le sens de la phrase, Itachi n'en dira pas plus, c'était son droit, lui-même avait eût plusieurs rencontres seul à seul avec cette mystérieuse personne, et son devoir était d'enquêter un maximum sur elle. Il haussa les épaules, et shunshin vers Naruto.

Itachi tenait seul son parapluie et continua lentement vers la maison mère des Uchiwa où Sasuke résidait.

* * *

><p>Kakashi apparut dans un tourbillon d'eau en face de la porte de Naruto, il toqua son accoutumé trois coups que Naruto reconnut, elle lui donna son accord d'entrer dans sa chambre, elle était toujours dans son lit, elle s'était peignée et avait fait ses habituelles couettes, elle avait son plateau repas à côté d'elle pas encore entamé. Sa tête sur ses genoux, elle fixait Kakashi qui s'assit à coté d'elle. Il le fixait également.<p>

"Eh bien Kakashi, vais-je devoir te sortir les vers du nez pour que tu parles enfin?" Demanda Naruto sèchement au bout d'un moment, elle était assez énervée. Kakashi était quant à lui rassuré qu'elle n'était pas déprimée comme la dernière fois lorsque Kurama l'avait quitté.

"Tu me sembles relativement en forme pour une personne alitée." Il vit qu'elle regarda avec dégout tout les fils qui lui pendaient de son corps et donnaient une analyse de son rythme cardiaque, de son taux de glycogène, etc... sur une machine au coté de son lit. Elle avait réussi à enlever les fils de son nez mais elle fut réprimandée par une infirmière qui était entrée à ce moment et lui avait ordonnée de ne pas toucher aux autres.

"Dois-je me répéter, Kakashi?" Elle le foudroya du regard, Kakashi semblait touché par les éclairs sortant de ses yeux et joua le jeux, il allongea son corps sur les pieds de Naruto, il était raide mort.

"Épargnez moi ma douce princesse, s'il-vous-plait." Il la supplia en la taquinant, et elle bouda avant d'avoir un petit rire. Kakashi reprit ses aises sur son siège et regarda avec sérieux désormais sa 'douce princesse'.

"Veux-tu voir Kurama, Naruto?" Elle écarquilla ses yeux, et haleta, il la laissa reprendre son souffle.

"Que signifies-tu par là?" Elle le toisa méfiante.

"C'est sensé être une information confidentielle, mais vu ta position, je me dois de te la donner, Kurama est en ce moment inconscient dans les sous-sols de cet hôpital, de ta chambre, cela prendra à peine vingt minutes pour y descendre."

"Et qui te dit que j'ai envie de le voir?" Ceci surprit Kakashi, elle poursuivit. "Ce n'est plus mon frère, Kakashi, j'ai coupé mes liens avec lui avec ce qui s'est passé hier, il m'est indifférent à vrai dire." Kakashi discerna le mensonge mais ne le relevait pas. Il soupira et se leva et fit mine de quitter sa chambre. Elle cria au loin.

"Après m'avoir fait une petite scène et poser ta question, tu t'en vas déjà?" Elle avait désespérément besoin de compagnie à cet instant, Kakashi lui tapa sa joue moqueur.

"Désolé mais je serais occupé pendant la journée." Elle roula ses yeux comprenant ce qui entendait par là.

"Ja ne!" Il lui fit signe de sa main et se téléporta encore répandent des feuilles sur sa couverture.

"Toujours la même chose avec lui..." Ronchonna Naruto en nettoyant sa couverture du bazar qu'il avait mis.

* * *

><p><strong>Seconde nuit.<strong>

Sasuke avait ravagé le camps d'entrainement des Uchiwa, il s'était épuisé en lançant en continue des boules de feu de sa bouche sous la pluie en extériorisant sa colère et sa tristesse. Il cherchait à comprendre pourquoi le frère de Naruto avait fait ça, mais il n'y arrivait pas, il ruminait également sur le comportement de son frère qui était illogique à l'égard de Kurama. Il devrait être au moins énervé à son propos, mais tout à l'heure, lorsqu'il avait mentionné son nom, le visage de Itachi semblait plutôt se décrisper et il apparaissait en colère contre lui, comme si c'était sa faute si ses parents furent assassinés. Sasuke s'évanouit par manque de chakra vers quatre heures.

Itachi trainassait sur le chemin, il était perdu dans ses pensés, Danzo n'avait pas été arrêté, mais d'autre part, il ne semblait plus être intéressé par lui et Sasuke, comme s'il avait déjà atteint son but. Les missions, le stress, de la pression familiale s'étaient volatilisés comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existé, comme s'il sortait d'une long rêve, il était à la fois épuisé et apaisé. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la maison mère des Uchiwa, il entrevit que la partie en bois était partiellement brûlé, fait étrange pour un jour de pluie. Il vit alors Sasuke allongé sur le sol. Itachi ne fit que le contempler, cette colère et cette hargne... Il avait du mal à imaginer qu'elles lui étaient originellement destinées, Itachi remercia mentalement une fois de plus Kurama.

Alors Itachi mit son frère dans une couverture et le vêtit d'habits propres et secs après l'avoir bichonner dans une couverture chaude. Itachi s'habillât d'un kimono noir avec l'emblème des Uchiwa dans le dos.

Il tenta de préparer le repas, c'était la première fois qu'il préparait quelque chose à manger, le résultat fut affreux, il laissa tomber deux heures plus tard et prit des nouilles instantanées.

Sasuke se réveilla vers six heures. Il sentit l'odeur émergée de la cuisine depuis sa chambre, il descendit à toute vitesse en espérant que c'était sa mère qui était de retour, mais il ne vit que son frère en train de manger son repas. Itachi lui proposa sa part mais Sasuke refusa, il ne voulait rien manger si ce ne fut sa mère qui le préparait. Itachi sourit mystérieusement. Il tournoya à toute vitesse ses baguettes et lança les pattes dans la bouche encore ouverte de Sasuke, cela lui mit l'eau à la bouche. Sasuke accepta les nouilles.

Itachi le fixait continuellement pendant qu'il mangeait. Il avait remarqué que Sasuke avait changé, pas seulement avant l'accident de la veille, mais aussi après sa rencontre avec Naruto. Itachi se demandait si l'autre Naruto dans l'autre dimension avait connu Sasuke si jeûne et fut aussi proche de lui si tôt dans le temps. Itachi hocha la tête, ces pensées ne menaient à rien, il devait profiter du temps qu'il lui était imparti. Sasuke n'était plus un chiot qui lui suivait partout, il avait grandit, il semblait désormais avoir sa propre opinion. Alors Sasuke posa étrangement son usuel question.

"Ni-san, on pourra s'entrainer au shuriken demain?" Au lieux de l'espoir, il y avait la détermination dans ses yeux, ce que Itachi décela très bien, toutefois, il ne lui répondit pas sa tirade habituelle.

"Si tu veux Sasuke, j'aurai pas mal de temps libre dans les jours qui suivent." Sasuke serra ses poings, il trouvait Itachi de plus en plus bizarre, il avait définitivement changé depuis l'incident. Sasuke du point de vue de son frère était désespérément tourmenté par la mort de leurs parents, il lui indiqua alors de venir près de lui. Sasuke méfiant s'attendait à ce qu'il lui tape son front de ses deux doigts, mais contrairement à d'habitude, il le serra dans ses bras et lui caressa les cheveux, Sasuke était surpris, son frère ne lui avait jamais témoigner autant d'affection, alors il sut que son amour pour lui équivalait le sien pour lui-même, il lui rendit l'étreinte.

"Sasuke, Sasuke..." Le berça Itachi pour le calmer de sa rage envers l'ennemi de ses parents, au moins, son frère était toujours là pour lui, il lui murmura alors.

"Sasuke, serais-tu prêt à tuer Naruto pour devenir plus fort?" Sasuke ne ne comprit pas la question et crut que son imagination lui jouait des tours. Alors Itachi se leva et indiqua à son frère de le suivre. Ils sortirent de leur demeure et se dirigèrent vers la sainte place de Nakano, Itachi ne prononçait pas un mot sur le chemin, Sasuke se demanda pourquoi son frère les faisait sortir dans la pluie alors qu'ils aurait pu rester au chaud à l'intérieur. Les fantômes des Uchiwa vagabondaient dans les rues désertes de leur district, partout, il n'y avait que l'odeur du sang qui commençait à être laver par l'eau qui ruisselait du sol. Alors ils entrèrent dans le dojo.

Itachi souleva un des tapis du tatami, et un escalier secret apparut, il y entra et son frère le suivait toujours. Ils arrivèrent devant une stèle où était écrit le secret des Uchiwa. Itachi ferma ses paupières. Il reposa alors la même question que tout à l'heure qui prenait tout son sens alors, les yeux de Sasuke reposaient sur la pierre. Pour devenir plus fort, il devait tuer son ami le plus cher, Naruto... Au bout d'un moment, Sasuke leva vers son frère un regard inquisiteur et des yeux rouges avec des tomoe joints lui répondirent. Sasuke comprit maintenant l'origine de son sharigan.

"Comment?" Un sourire mi-figue mi-raisin se forma sur la bouche de Itachi.

"Te souviens-tu de Shisui?" S'enquit Itachi à son petit frère qui acquiesça en réponse. Son cousin était venu parfois à la maison, il était d'une famille secondaire chez les Uchiwa, mais il était un des seuls avec qui Sasuke pouvait parler sans qu'il y ait eu la barrière des générations. Alors Sasuke comprit ce que Itachi avait fait.

"Pourquoi?" Il vit alors Itachi verser une larme pour son frère par serment.

"Pas pour la même raison pour laquelle tu veux actuellement devenir plus fort Sasuke..." Rétorqua Itachi. Ces pupilles tournoyèrent d'une manière languissante. "Je voulais protéger ce qui m'était cher." Cela n'avait pas de sens selon Sasuke. Tuer son meilleur ami pour protéger ce qui lui était cher? Sasuke hocha la tête.

"Alors Sasuke, quel est ta réponse?" Souffla Itachi, Sasuke leva son poing vers le visage de son frère et le frappa, Itachi tomba au choc.

"Jamais, Itachi, je dis bien jamais je ferais une telle chose à Naruto, même au prix de ma vengeance." Dit résolument Sasuke. Itachi désactiva son sharigan, c'est ce qu'il voulait entendre.

Il rentrèrent tout deux à leur maison. La pluie tombait continuellement.

* * *

><p>Kakashi était toujours dans l'office de l'Hokage en présence du propriétaire des lieux, ils attendaient la venue de Jiraya pour descendre aux sous-sols de l'hôpital pour scruter l'esprit de Kurama. Kakashi avait reporté les informations qu'il détenait sur lui, ainsi que la dispute entre Naruto et Sasuke comme Hiruzen avait demandé des nouvelles de la jeunes, et il soupira en réponse aux nouvelles. Hiruzen était également un peu nerveux cette nuit car il avait perdu l'occasion d'avoir de l'emprise sur Danzo. Au moins, il ne dirigeait plus les ANBU désormais, c'était une charge en moins pour lui.<p>

Vers huit heures, Jiraya arriva accompagné de Mei, ils semblaient à cran de leur mission, ils avaient reçu la missive de l'hokage et ils étaient retournés en vitesse à Konoha, la jeune femme au cheveux flamboyant fixa d'un mauvais œil son supérieur qui se cacha derrière son élèves pour éviter les foudres se pointant dans sa direction. Jiraya tenta de la calmer mais il n'eût au final qu'une paupière enflée, Mei retourna seul à leur appartement qu'ils cotisaient ensembles. Jiraya comme Hiruzen reprit son sérieux après qu'elle fut partie. Hiruzen résuma ce qui s'était déroulé à son disciple qui était consterné, rencontrer Kurama était la dernière chose qu'il désirait. Kakashi, le Sandame et lui s'en allèrent dans la direction où résidait le criminel.

Une fois arrivés sur place, ils constatèrent que la salle avait de nombreux sceaux de protection, surtout contre les junchuuriki. Kurama était allongé au centre la pièce sur une pierre plate, il avait un masque à oxygène sur la bouche. La machine à ses cotés indiquait que ses fonctions vitales étaient stables mais que son activité cérébrale était quasiment nulle, comme s'il était en état d'hibernation. Ses effets personnels qu'ils avait emmenés à Konoha étaient déposés dans un coin de la pièce. Le Sandame demanda à ce qu'on lui les amène.

Inoichi et Morino Ibiki étaient les chefs d'opérations de la dissection de l'âme de Kurama. Ils expliquaient qu'ils n'avaient pas réussi à ouvrir le sac, de même qu'ils n'avaient pas arrivé à sortir le ninjato de son fourreau. Jiraya examina les objets en face de lui avec les sourcils froncés, mêmes pour lui, les sceaux avaient un design trop complexe, Kurama était allé loin dans sa recherche en fuinjutsu et semblait avoir dépassé son niveau. Jiraya hocha la tête, et le Sandame comprenait que même son élève ne pourrait lui en dire plus sur cet autre mystère entourant cet homme. Inoichi résuma alors la situation à Jiraya.

"Moi et mon clan ne sommes arrivés qu'à la lisière de l'esprit de Kurama, Ibiki avait proposé à ce qu'on torture le corps de Kurama pour affaiblir son esprit, mais le problème est que nous avons remarqué que les deux étaient parfaitement distincts."

"Qu'entendez-vous par distincts?" Questionna Jiraya.

"Eh bien... C'est comme si l'esprit de Kurama n'appartenait pas à ce corps." Le Sandame et Kakashi écarquillèrent leurs yeux, c'était une coïncidence de plus qui corrélait avec leur hypothèse, Hiruzen devait impérativement savoir ce que l'âme de Kurama contenait. Si sa théorie se révélait exacte, alors la connaissance du futur serrait favorable à la sécurité de son village.

"Jiraya, je t'ordonne dès maintenant de déceler ce qui se cache dans son esprit avec Inoichi, je sais que son clan à la capacité de faire entrer un individu étranger dans l'esprit de leur cible." Inoichi acquiesça à l'affirmation de son hokage. Jiraya était également un adepte de cet art, il serait plus aisé pour Inoichi de le guider qu'avec un autre. Alors Inoichi tint la main de Jiraya et ensembles, ils posèrent leur paumes sur le front de Kurama. Le visage de Kurama fit une grimace à leur contact, alors ils entrèrent dans son esprit.

* * *

><p><strong>Le monde intérieur:<strong>

Jiraya était dans ses vêtements qu'ils avaient lorsqu'il avait fait son ermitage dans le monde des crapauds, Inoichi avait quant à lui l'uniforme de son clan. Leurs esprits s'accommodaient de ce qui leur était le plus facile à imaginer pour constituer leur physique dans ce monde inconnu. Une épaisse poussière était incrustée dans le sol, une vapeur blanche arrivaient jusqu'au chevilles des deux ninjas. Devant eux, ils avaient un immense portail avec un sceau, c'était la première barrière. Jiraya reconnut que certains des dessins correspondaient à ceux de son ancien élève, le Yondame. Il déduisait que Kurama avait appris ces sceaux à partir de l'étude des rouleaux qu'il avait acquis à Kiri.

Toutefois, cela ne suffisait pas pour stopper Jiraya qui défit le sceau en quelques instants en inversant les marques, auparavant, il s'amusait toujours à déverrouiller les sceaux que Minato lui confiait, c'était un de leur jeux favoris, jeux qui étrangement lui servait dans cette situation. Une réaction inconnue s'ajouta au descellement, Jiraya hurla à Inoichi de se coucher au sol, un vent violent passa au dessus de leur tête, qui aurait été suffisamment fort pour les repousser et qu'ils ne puissent jamais revenir dans le monde réel. Les deux shinobi transpiraient abondement, cette mission risquerait d'être plus dangereuse que prévu, ils ne pouvaient plus reculer désormais, les portes commençaient déjà à se refermer lentement, Jiraya et Inoichi entrèrent dans le labyrinthe de l'âme de Kurama.

* * *

><p>Deux Kurama se regardaient constamment, ils étaient dans la cage qui contenait autrefois le corps du renard, une lueur bleuté éclairait la cellule, elle pulsait en permanence. Ils représentaient la personnalité divisé de Kurama, sa double personnalité, la double facette de son existence qui s'affrontaient dans un combat de volonté. Les deux Kurama étaient diamétralement opposés et se fixèrent avec haine, l'un était dans sa forme de démon et l'autre avait le même physique que Naruto, celui-ci tenait une petite poupée dans sa main et ses lamentations continuelles faisaient des échos dans la pièce.<p>

"Rendez la moi... Rendez la moi..." L'autre Kurama se débattait dans les chaines qui le retenaient, le fait qu'elles s'entrechoquaient faisait aussi un bruit monotone. Il montra ses crocs à l'autre Kurama.

"**Ils sont déjà entrés, ils vont finir par arrivés jusqu'ici. Nous devons nous décider maintenant de nous réveiller avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.**" Mais l'autre Kurama ne faisait que continuer ses gémissements.

"Rendez la moi... Rendez la moi..." Le Kurama dans la forme de démon poussa un hurlement rageur qui résonna un moment dans la pièce et fit trembler les barreaux de leur prison.

"**Pourquoi dois-je me coltiner de toi? tu es inutile toujours à te plaindre mais à ne jamais agir!**" Son mépris cingla entre ses mots contre son autre soi qui lui rétorqua de la même manière.

"C'est justement par tes agissements que nous l'avons perdu!" De sa bouche sortait de la salive qui alla sur la face du Kurama roux, celui tenta en réponse d'étrangler son double mais ses liens l'empêchaient de se mouvoir.

"**Et alors? Nous n'avons pas besoin d'elle, nous n'avons besoin que de notre vengeance contre Madara, la cause de notre Lumière désormais éteinte!**" C'était le seul point sur lequel ils arrivaient à se mettre d'accord. Ils regardèrent avec peine la flamme bleu en dehors de la pièce, le Kurama roux versa une lame cramoisie et le Kurama blond une larme standard. La lumière bleuté semblait vibrer plus intensément à ce moment là. Les deux Kurama poursuivirent leur discussion virulente.

"Pourquoi? Pourquoi ne nous pouvons pas vivre comme les autres êtres humains, être aux cotés de Naruto..." Le Kurama blond serra la poupée près de sa joue et l'autre Kurama décocha un coup de pied pour la lui enlever des mains, celle-ci retomba entre eux deux.

"**Car justement nous ne pouvons pas, notre devoir, notre honneur, notre parole envers notre Lumière et les morts nous obligent et nous lient à continuer ce qu'on a commencé, la vie notre Naruto en dépend!**" Les crocs du Kurama roux s'incrustaient un bras de la poupée tendis que l'autre Kurama s'accrochait à l'autre. Les dent aiguisées du roux arrachèrent le bras de la poupée. Du sang coulait de sa bouche. Il était culpabilisé de son acte. Le Kurama blond cogna l'autre au visage, juge de son âme, de son reflet.

"C'est justement car sa vie en dépend que nous devons rester au près d'elle pour la protéger! Tes actes ne font que la blesser indéfiniment, si seulement tu m'avais laissé faire il y a deux ans." L'autre Kurama répondit avec un rire cynique.

"**Et quoi? Pour qu'elle sache qu'elle est responsable de la mort de son ami et dont NOUS sommes responsable? Le renard et nous... Pour qu'elle sache qu'elle possède un démon à l'intérieur de son ventre? Et que nous sommes à la base ce même démon...**" Les deux Kurama fixèrent leur pieds, ils avaient les mêmes mimiques. Le Kurama blond répondit à son tour.

"Au moins, elle ne serait pas seule!" Des yeux rouges et fissurés se dirigèrent vers lui.

"**Elle a ses tendres Uchiwa à ses côtés, pour la protéger, la chérir. Il n'y a néanmoins que nous qui pouvons assumer ce rôle, le rôle de la protéger de ses ennemis.**" Alors les deux prononcèrent avec défiance et inimité le nom de leur ennemi juré.

"**Madara...**/Madara..." Les deux se regardèrent encore, il était le miroir l'un de l'autre, le même l'un à l'autre mais différent à la fois. Les deux fragments qui formaient l'âme complète du vrai Kurama.

"Il ne nous reste plus qu'à déterminer qui ira l'affronter..." Somma le Kurama blond.

"**Et faible comme tu es, tu ne pourras le vaincre...**" Continua le Kurama roux.

"C'est toi le faible qui ne supportent pas d'avoir des sentiments..." Répliqua son congénère.

"**Sentiments qui ne font que m'affaiblir...**" Argua son adversaire.

Leur dualité, leur rivalité fit des étincelles bleues qui se réverbèrent dans toute la cage, les deux se rapprochaient dangereusement l'un de l'autre.

Alors leur duel sans merci débuta.

* * *

><p><strong>Troisième jour.<strong>

De l'extérieur, Jiraya et Inoichi semblaient figés depuis des heures, la majorité du clan Yamanaka était rentré dans leur maison mère, ils savaient que l'analyse prendrait du temps et qu'ils n'y pouvaient rien y faire. Kakashi et le Sandame dormaient dans la salle en réveillant spasmodiquement toutes les heures pour vérifier au final que rien ne changeait.

* * *

><p>Sasuke demanda à son frère de l'accompagner à l'hôpital, il voulait s'excuser au près de Naruto. Itachi accepta car il n'avait rien d'autre à faire ce matin. Ils avaient leur habits noirs. Quand ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la chambre de Naruto, ils entendirent les cris d'un médecin exaspéré.<p>

"Je n'en peux plus d'elle! Elle reste ici un jour de plus et je donne ma démission à l'hokage!" Le clinicien sortit tel un vent de tempête, il vit que la famille était au grand complet derrière la porte, ils tombaient à pic.

"Je vous la confie désormais, elle n'est plus de mon ressort!" De la chambre, ils virent Naruto tirer la langue à son patricien attitré qui s'éloigna le plus vite possible de cet endroit. Sasuke et Itachi entrèrent dans la pièce et admirèrent l'amoncellement de fils qui était coupés, tranchés, rongés, déchiquetés sur les draps de Naruto qui leva un sourcil à leur regard fixe.

"Eh bien?" Requit-elle. Les deux autres haussèrent les épaules, Sasuke estima que ses excuses étaient non nécessaires à ce moment, comme si leur dispute n'était jamais arrivée, comme si Kurama n'avait jamais interféré dans leur vie, ils se comportèrent comme auparavant, comme larron et foire. Itachi observait de loin leurs retrouvailles et était un peu jaloux de Naruto, qu'elle est pris une tel place dans le cœur de Sasuke, il vit à quel point il tenait à elle désormais, un de ses seul liens restant avec le monde réel. Soudain, la jeune fille blonde pointa un doigt vers lui.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici?" Demanda Naruto d'une voix perçante, Sasuke sourit.

"Il nous aidera aujourd'hui pour notre entrainement au shuriken." Déclara-t-il. Naruto étrécit ses yeux vers le frère de son ami.

"Oh..." Elle voulait voir le tant renommé ANBU à l'œuvre. Itachi lui fit un sourire, un vrai sourire, son premier depuis un bon moment, depuis qu'il avait quitté le monde normal pour rejoindre celui des intrigues et des missions de ninja. Il leur indiqua de le suivre et il quitta la chambre. Naruto enlevait les derniers fils qui pendaient encore de son corps et prit ses habits qu'elle avait réclamés dans l'armoire à droite du lit, puis elle se déshabilla en face de Sasuke qui rougit. Elle lança un regard inquisiteur à Sasuke.

"Euh... Je crois que je ferais mieux de rejoindre Ni-san..." Il décampa rapidement, laissant Naruto seule pour qu'elle se prépare, il attendait en fait au dehors. Il haletait. '_Tss, pourquoi elle me fait tant d'effets..._' Pensa-t-il avec colère de sa propre stupidité. Naruto sortit au bout de deux minutes, elle était dans son uniforme d'entrainement, un suit orange couplé à un short de la même couleur. Ses cheveux avaient repris leur teinte vivace et fascinèrent Sasuke par leur ondulation à ses enjambés élancées, ils sortirent du batîment et un Itachi les attendait dehors et les regardait avec une curiosité non feinte.

"Que faisiez-vous tout les deux pour mettre autant de temps?" Questionna-t-il sincèrement intéressé et Sasuke devint rouge comme un tomate, il se jeta sur son frère avec des poings rageurs, Itachi s'enfuit en riant dans la direction où lui et son frère s'entrainaient ensembles autrefois, Naruto les suivit sans comprendre leur manège.

Ils déambulèrent à toute vitesse dans les rues de Konoha. Les villageois trouvèrent déplacé le comportement du nouveau représentant des Uchiwa, il venait de perdre sa famille... Alors pourquoi avait-il l'air si joyeux? Il était accompagné par deux enfants, de l'enfant du démon et du cadet Uchiwa, les gens s'écartaient à leur passage ne voulant pas avoir affaire à eux. Les Uchiwa étaient devenus en quelque sorte les exclus du village par leur étrangeté et leur association avec le junchuuriki du Kyuubi. Itachi comme les deux autres se moquaient ouvertement de leur mépris, heureux à eux-mêmes, le conseil ne risquerait pas de les empêcher d'être en permanence avec Naruto puisque l'influence de leur clan avaient fortement diminuée et ce qui restait des illustres Uchiwa était devenu une marge du village.

Une fois qu'ils aboutirent à leur destination, Itachi sortit de son sac des armes de lancer et posa des cibles à des endroits éparpillés. Sasuke expliqua la règle à Naruto, il y avait un gros rocher au centre de la position des cibles, et en un saut, ils devaient réussir à atteindre toutes les cibles. Itachi fit la démonstration le premier et activa son sharigan usuel en prenant dix kunai dans chacune de ces mains, et escalada le rocher. Alors il fit un salto avant en l'air, puis sa tête en bas, il lança tout ses items sur les cibles les atteignant au centre, il se réceptionna au sol à la perfection. Naruto le toisa avec admiration, et les joues de Itachi se teintèrent un peu en rose, il n'avait pas l'habitude de faire de l'esbroufe en face de personnes peu familières. Sasuke ria, même Itachi semblait démuni face aux regards de la jeune fille, il n'était donc pas le seul à être tomber sous le charme de cette sorcière!

"A moi maintenant!" Se récria Naruto, elle enleva un à un les kunai enfoncés dans les objectifs, elle monta le roc à son tour, et essaya de faire de même, elle échoua lamentablement, seulement cinq de ses kunai atteignirent les cibles et seulement à leur extrémité, les autres kunai se perdaient dans les bois. Elle tomba au sol d'un bruit sec. Sasuke ria de sa piètre performance et Naruto lui lança un regard haineux, elle convoqua une douzaine de clones de l'ombre qui se dirigèrent menaçant vers Sasuke. Il élargit ses yeux et convoqua une flamme de sa bouche, les clones dissipés firent de la fumée autour de lui, la vrai Naruto apparut derrière lui et le plaqua au sol, il était totalement à sa merci. Sasuke rendit les armes et pria pour une réédition mais Naruto ne lui fit qu'un sourire diabolique, on ne se moquait pas impunément d'elle. Elle enseigna une leçon au jeune Uchiwa. Sasuke supplia son frère de l'aider, mais Itachi semblait absorber par un oiseau qui nourrissait ses poussins et ne semblait absolument pas tenir compte des cris de douleur de son frère.

Ils passèrent leur journée ainsi et eurent l'impression qu'elle fut la plus courte qu'ils n'aient jamais vécue.

* * *

><p><strong>Troisième nuit: Le monde intérieur<strong>

Jiraya et Inoichi avaient échappé de peu à tout les pièges qui les avaient attendus dans l'esprit de Kurama. Ils se demandèrent vraiment quels secrets devait-il renfermer pour y établir une telle défense. Plusieurs fois ils auraient pu finir fous s'ils n'avaient pas avancés avec précaution. Ils arrivèrent devant un cage à la lumière bleuté, c'était le fond de l'âme de Kurama. Ils virent alors à l'intérieur de la cellule des murs fissurés, et une étrange flamme bleutée au sol, deux personnes se combattaient avec hargne à l'intérieur de la cage.

Inoichi était vraiment étonné, d'une part par la représentation d'esprit de Kurama, et d'autre part par le fait que Kurama avait une double personnalité, il avait parfois croisé ce phénomène par des ninjas traumatisés par la guerre, mais jamais il n'avait vu une distinction si marqué entre deux personnalités. L'un était roux, les marques viciées, les dents allongés, muni de griffes acérées, aux yeux rouges et fissurés tendis que l'autre l'autre était blond et ressemblait à un être humain, au Yondame.

D'un coup, quelque chose changea, comme si Kurama avait remarqué qu'il était observé au plus profond de son âme, les deux entités vibrèrent ensembles. Alors le Kurama roux plongea sa main dans la poitrine de l'autre, sortit son cœur, et le dévora. Bien que c'était une représentation d'un esprit, Inoichi avait rarement vu également une telle sauvagerie, un tel affrontement entre deux personnalités. Le corps du Kurama blond fusionna avec celui du roux et seul le Kurama cramoisi demeurait sur place, il était immobile et fixait le ciel étoilé que leur cage offrait, autre image de son esprit. Des voix commencèrent à émerger de nulle part, le monde changea brusquement autour d'eux, la cage commença à s'effondrer et ils apparurent tous dans une grotte, un miroir dans lequel des images défilaient avait remplacé la lumière bleutée, c'était le passé de Kurama, le passé de son corps. Alors Kurama commença à déclamer en faisant des mouvements fiévreux.

"**Les émotions sont inutiles, il n'y a que la force.**" Les autres voix firent un écho de sa déclaration.

"**Et avec la force, j'obtiens le pouvoir!**" Le youki de Kurama commença à s'échapper du corps imaginaire, neuf queues de chakra rouge se formaient autours de l'individu.

"**Et avec le pouvoir, je brise mes chaines...**" Ses liens autours de ses bras et ses jambes se volatilisèrent en réponse. Jiraya et Inoichi étaient effrayés. Était-ce l'éveil de Kurama au monde réel après avoir débattu sa double personnalité?

"**De mes chaines brisées, j'acquière la victoire!**" Alors Kurama éclata de rire, et leur environnement changea encore et encore, il se métamorphosa en un paysage dévasté, l'image d'un homme masqué se tenait devant eux, alors les queues de Kurama le déchiquetèrent.

Le rire de Kurama ébranla son monde.

* * *

><p>Inoichi et Jiraya se réveillèrent, et Kakashi et le Sandame les observèrent surpris. Les deux ninjas prirent les mains de leurs compères et s'enfuirent le plus vite possible de la salle, ils ne savaient pas les conséquences que pourrait avoir l'éveil de Kurama. Ils sentirent la brusque intention de tuer de Kurama qui enveloppait les sous-sols de l'hôpital avant de se répandre à tout le bâtiment, tous s'évanouirent dans les environs à part les quatre ninjas de haut rang qui avaient des difficultés à respirer. Le pouvoir de Kurama fluctuait de son corps dont il avait pleinement maitrise maintenant. Kurama était dans sa forme de démon. Il murmura des mots d'une voix grave qui résonnait dans les couloirs avoisinant sa pièce.<p>

"**Madara, je jure de t'éliminer.**" Kurama marcha avec détermination vers la sortie, sur le chemin il croisa Kakashi, Hiruzen, Jiraya, et Inoichi qui étaient immobiles, il ne les remarqua même pas. Après qu'il fut parti, les quatre ninjas s'agenouillèrent au sol. Une telle force était démente.

"Que s'est-il donc passé à l'intérieur?" Bredouilla Hiruzen.

"Kurama avait une double personnalité, et l'une d'entre elle a pris le dessus sur l'autre, et puis une série d'évènements étranges apparue ." Répondit Jiraya qui était encore sous le choc. Il continua. "Je vous reporterai la suite plus tard, nous devons impérativement savoir ce que Kurama prévoie de faire, il est libre à l'extérieur dans Konoha et peut détruire à tout moment ce village." Les autres adhérèrent à son postulat. Ils quittèrent les lieux.

Quand ils sortirent, il virent des corps inconscients allongés partout, les corps des civils qui n'avaient pas résistés à la soudaine vague de youki émergente. Il était neuf heures, Kurama avait disparu dans les ténèbres sans laisser de trace, son intention de tuer était en veille.

* * *

><p>Kurama huma l'air de ses poumons, cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était senti aussi bien. Son sommeil avait eu au moins un effet bénéfique. Il dirigea ses paumes vers le ciel, et son sac ainsi que son ninjato apparurent dans ses mains. Il avait désactivé son état démoniaque mais étrangement, ses yeux demeuraient rouges et fissurés, c'était désormais l'état permanent de ses pupilles, la résolution y flamboyait intensément.<p>

"**J'ai encore une chose à accomplir avant de quitter ce village.**" Il ferma les yeux et sentit la présence de Naruto encore dans la maison mère des Uchiwa, elle était en compagnie de Itachi et de Sasuke, tant mieux, il avait besoin des trois pour ce qu'il avait à faire. Il se téléporta dans un flash rouge devant leur demeure. Il était furtif. Il observait du dehors la collation que les trois partageaient, ils semblaient heureux. Cependant, ils n'avaient pas le temps d'être heureux, ils devaient être forts, assez forts pour se protéger eux-mêmes de leurs adversaires. Le visage de Kurama s'adoucit légèrement à la vue de Naruto. Il devait mettre son masque de monstre quand il se présentait en face d'elle maintenant, c'était sa nouvelle identité. Il entra alors dans la demeure et les trois habitants sentirent sa présence et se précipitèrent dans la cour.

Kurama se tenaient en face d'eux, il réactiva sa forme de démon. Sasuke étrécit ses yeux et tenta de sauter vers Kurama avec haine mais Itachi le retint, il retint à vrai dire à la fois Naruto et Sasuke. Leurs comportements étaient similaires envers Kurama. Cet individu réveillait leurs pires sentiments. Itachi se demandait ce que Kurama pouvait faire ici. Il protégea de son corps les deux enfants, ses précieux.

"**Naruto...**" Souffla Kurama qui se dirigea lentement vers elle, Itachi lui barra la route et le front de Kurama eût des plis, il activa son mangekyou sharigan. Dans son autre existence, il l'avait utilisé pour influencer son frère, dans cette vie, il l'utilisait pour protéger ce qui lui tenait cher. '**_Premier objectif de la rencontre accomplis._**' Pensa-t-il.

"**Itachi, crois-tu vraiment pouvoir m'empêcher d'enlever Naruto une fois encore?**" Il lui fit un sourire démoniaque, et Itachi ne comprenait pas les actes de Kurama, cela n'avait pas d'importance, il devait protéger son frère et sa nouvelle amie de la folie de cet être déséquilibré.

"Genjustu: Tsukuyomi!" Vociféra Itachi, Kurama et lui entrèrent dans la dimension qu'il avait crée. Tout d'un coup, la technique s'arrêta et ils revinrent dans la réalité. Itachi ne comprenait, il avait pourtant effectué correctement sa technique. Kurama eût un petit rire cynique.

"**Ce genre de genjustu n'a aucun effet sur un démon tel que moi.**" Kurama envoya un coup de poing dans l'estomac de Itachi le projetant contre un mur.

"Ni-san!" Cria Sasuke qui prit des kunai dans ses mains et attaqua Kurama avec, l'homme roux saisit les poignets de Sasuke et le souleva au sol mettant son dos sur son torse, il présenta les kunai au cou de Sasuke et regarda Naruto avec amusement.

"**Deuxième leçon Naruto, il faut toujours contrôler la situation qui se présente à toi pour ne pas être à la merci de ton adversaire.**" Naruto ne comprenait pas, mais sa colère envers son frère ne faisait que grandir, elle se jeta sur Kurama qui fit la même chose que la fois dernière c'est à dire qu'il la maitrisa avec son pied.

"**Tu ne sembles pas saisir Naruto, ayant Sasuke en otage, je pourrais par exemple t'ordonner de venir avec moi.**" Naruto eût peur alors, des larmes apparurent dans ses yeux. Pourquoi son frère était-il si cruel? Ces larmes firent mal au cœur de Kurama, mais il maitrisait ses émotions maintenant, il pouvait finalement assumer son devoir. Alors il assomma Sasuke et le lança inconscient vers son frère qui le réceptionna. Il enleva son pied de la poitrine de Naruto et la prit par le cou d'une seule main.

"**Naruto, détestes moi, hais moi, c'est seulement ainsi que tu deviendras forte.**" Murmura Kurama à son oreille avant de lui faire la même chose qu'à Sasuke et Itachi profita de l'occasion pour l'attaquer de sa meilleur technique. Ses yeux saignèrent.

"Katon: Amaterasu!" Des flammes noirs enveloppèrent Kurama qui se rit d'elles, son rire retentit partout dans Konoha. Il se volatilisa des flammes dans un flash rouge.

Kurama avait quitté définitivement Konoha.

* * *

><p>Fin du chapitre<p> 


	19. Serment de Sang

**Informations:**

"Blop blop blop..." Quelqu'un parle.

'_Est-il fou?_' Pensées intérieures.

"**Argh!**" Voix de démons ou d'invocations.

-'_**J'en ai marre de ces idiots!**_' Pensées intérieures de démons ou d'invocations.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 12:<span> Serment de sang.**

* * *

><p>Le village de Konoha se remettait peu à peu de l'éruption de Kurama. Les ninjas remplissaient dans des lits de fortune les habitants qui étaient tombés inconscients et qui se réveillèrent quelques heures après totalement désorientés. Le Sandame avait recommandé aux ninjas médicaux de prendre soin des blessés à l'hôpital, les médecins ne pouvant plus remplir leur fonction.<p>

Kakashi et lui avaient été apeurés lorsqu'ils virent Itachi portant son frère sur son dos et Naruto dans ses bras, tout deux inconscients, ils avaient eût une attention médicale immédiate, mais ils n'avaient rien de grave apparemment, juste une légère commotion. Ils furent déposés dans la même chambre. Inoichi était retourné dans l'enceinte de la maison mère de son clan, il avait besoin de repos. Itachi quant à lui surveillait perpétuellement les enfants dans leur sommeil. Kakashi et Jiraya ainsi que Hiruzen s'étaient réunis dans le sous-sol de l'hôpital pour comprendre plus en détail ce qui s'était passé.

Tout les sceaux et la pierre sur laquelle résidait Kurama avaient fondu due à l'intensité de son pouvoir. Le clan Yamanaka avait tout de même réussit à conserver leurs notes sur l'esprit de Kurama et son état physique, il en passèrent le contenu à leur chef militaire. Hiruzen fronça les sourcils et ordonna à ses hommes..

"Regardez ça..." Il donna le dossier à Jiraya et à Kakashi, qui sifflèrent surpris au contenu.

"Est-ce que les informations contenues dedans sont véridiques?" Kakashi s'enquit inquiet pour Kurama qu'il considérait toujours comme le frère de Naruto, il comprenait un peu plus son comportement envers la jeune fille qu'il ne pouvait protéger indéfiniment, Hiruzen acquiesça.

"Son corps commence déjà à pourrir de l'intérieur, les rides que l'on a vue sous ses yeux ne sont que le reflet de l'état de son corps qu'il surmène, les médecins ne lui donnent pas plus de vingts ans à vivre et moins encore s'il continue à utiliser son pouvoir..." Attesta Hiruzen basé sur le document. Hiruzen se tourna vers Jiraya.

"Qu'as-tu découvert le concernant?" Le visage de Jiraya s'assombrit.

"En outre qu'il possédait une double personnalité, bien que j'estime maintenant qu'il a résolu son problème, ses souvenirs apparaissaient montrer une Konoha différente..." Il avait observé les images qui avaient défilé sur le miroir éphémère un court instant.

"Fort bien, je pense Jiraya que ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui, Mei risque de me découper en rondelles si je ne te relâche pas maintenant. Tu es congédié." Déclara Hiruzen avec un sourire forcé.

"Mais sensei..." Le Sandame l'interrompit immédiatement d'une voix autoritaire.

"Ce sera tout." Hiruzen utilisait rarement son autorité de Hokage sur son élève, à chaque fois qu'il le faisait, cela creusait un peu plus le mur qui s'établissait entre eux, si Kakashi était devenu le favori du Sandame, Jiraya au contraire avait baissé dans son estime. Jiraya cherchait toujours à savoir pourquoi, il partit sans dire un mot.

Hiruzen soupira, et toisa à cet instant Kakashi qui saisit le sens de ce regard. Il lui confia officiellement la mission d'enquêter sur Kurama. Alors Kakashi se courba en face de l'hokage et shunshin vers son appartement pour préparer son voyage. Hiruzen seul parla à son ombre.

"Désolé Jiraya, mais vu comment tu considères Kurama, je ne puis te confier cette tâche."

Le Sandame vagabondait dans les sous-sols de Konoha.

* * *

><p>Itachi avait mal aux yeux, il se demandait si c'était un après-coup de l'utilisation du mangekyou sharigan, il décida qu'il serait plus sage de l'utiliser avec parcimonie. Il observait avec candeur son frère et son amie allongés côte à côte sur le même lit, ils semblaient dormir paisiblement.<p>

Au milieu de la nuit, il sentit une présence derrière lui, c'était Kakashi. Il lui avait apporté de quoi manger, ainsi que du café encore chaud. Il pleuvait abondamment à l'extérieur, le vent rentrait dans les couloirs et faisait claquer les portes par des courants d'air. L'hôpital était désert. Kakashi s'assit sur un lit à coté de Itachi et se massa la nuque, il était fatigué par les évènements qui venaient de se dérouler, et il allait bientôt partir en mission. Il sourit sous son masque à la vue de Naruto et de Sasuke dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

"Ne sont-ils pas mignons?" Demanda Kakashi. Itachi acquiesça, lui-même était touché par la vue. Leur protégés avaient tissés des liens étroits. Itachi remarqua que Kakashi portait son uniforme de jounin, à son regard interrogateur, Kakashi répondit en haussant les épaules.

"Le Sandame m'a donné une mission de longue durée, je dois enquêter sur Kurama." Il regardait avec sérieux son interlocuteur qui lui riposta d'un visage sans expression, il était toujours déterminé à ne rien révéler sur Kurama, malgré ce qu'il venait de faire à Naruto et Sasuke, il avait donné sa parole. Alors Kakashi soupira.

"Ce n'est que mon devoir après tout, même si personnellement, je suis curieux de savoir ce qu'il t'a dit..." Il laissa sa phrase en suspends comme pour laisser Itachi continuer celle-ci mais seul le silence lui répondit.

"Je suppose que tu n'as jamais été très loquace Itachi, bien que j'aime meubler tout seul une conversation, je voudrai savoir ce que tu penses à son propos."

"Il serait donc bien que vous arrêtiez de m'épier avec votre œil droit, Kakashi..." Cette remarque fit sursauter ledit Kakashi, Itachi était sensible pour ressentir les dojutsu dirigés sur lui. Itachi le zieuta avec attention.

"Si vous voulez savoir comment je considère Kurama, eh bien je pense à lui comme un bienfaiteur méconnu, Kakashi. Je sais que vous souffrez comme moi de la perte d'êtres chers, mais lui, il vit tout en restant éloigné de ses proches qui demeurent toujours vivant contrairement à nous. Nous ne pouvons ressentir sa peine, et c'est pourquoi il est quelque peu déséquilibré comme vous pouvez en douter. Son amour pour Naruto est destructeur, auto-destructeur je dirais même, et cela le mènera directement dans la tombe." Itachi regardait désormais la jeune fille assoupie, et lui caressa les cheveux avec tendresse et peine. Kakashi fut vraiment surpris non seulement pas de son témoignage d'affection mais aussi qu'il pensait à Kurama de la même manière que lui, Kakashi laissa un blanc. Au bout d'un moment, il répondit enfin.

"Je vais bientôt quitter Konoha comme tu peux le déduire, je quitte le village ce soir à vrai dire..." Itachi ne dit rien. "Et je crois que je peux compter sur toi, Itachi, pour veiller sur elle pendant mon absence." Itachi fit un sourire mi-figue, mi-raisin.

"Vous avez toujours aimé léguer vos responsabilités aux autres" Remarqua Itachi, et Kakashi eût un petit rire gêné. Reprenant son sérieux, il mit la main sur l'épaule d'Itachi, c'était une main qui offrait à la fois l'amitié et la confiance.

"Je te la confie Itachi..." Son souffle fit des échos dans la pièce car Kakashi se volatilisa dans un tourbillon de feuilles qui en retombant lascivement berça les deux jeunes enfants.

Itachi attrapa l'une des pétales dans sa main, elle sentait le poids de multiples années où Kakashi avait prit soin de Naruto, Itachi réalisa alors sa nouvelle responsabilité. Non seulement Kakashi, mais aussi Kurama comptait sur lui, il l'avait lu sur son visage lors de sa confrontation avec lui cette nuit. Si ce n'était que son devoir, Itachi l'aurait réalisé sans s'investir personnellement comme n'importe quel mission, mais celle-ci était particulière car il commençait à aimer profondément la jeune fille.

Il perçut alors que son frère s'éveilla, il le laissa seul avec Naruto et sortit furtivement de la pièce.

* * *

><p>'<em>Où suis-je?<em>' Pensa Sasuke perdu. '_Où est Kurama?_' Il ouvrit les yeux, c'était la nuit, l'humidité de l'air était palpable. Contemplant le plafond, il tourna sa tête à sa gauche, Naruto était endormie, il la serra dans ses bras. Son monstre de frère ne l'avait pas enlevée comme il l'avait prit ses parents. Elle sentait sa mère, il ne savait pas qui avait eût l'idée de l'habiller avec ses vieux vêtements. Naruto bredouilla quelque chose.

"Oni-chan..." Cela meurtrie l'âme de Sasuke, elle pensait encore à son frère avec amour malgré toutes ses affirmations. Il était à la fois peiné et jaloux. Comment une créature pareille avait pu séduire Naruto ainsi? Pour l'aimait-elle toujours autant? Il ne saisissait pas. Il la serra plus fort encore, d'une manière possessive, c'était la sienne, celle-là, personne la lui soustraira. Naruto commença à ouvrir les yeux aussi, il enleva son étreinte et s'écarta un peu d'elle.

Naruto se réveilla de la même manière, et réagit de la même manière que lui, c'est-à-dire qu'elle le serra brusquement dans ses bras, Sasuke retint un halètement.

"Tu es toujours là..." Se fut tout, et cela répara le mal qu'elle lui avait précédemment causé. C'était sincère, c'était bon, et cela lui faisait du bien, énormément de bien, cela le guérissait de ses meurtrissures, de sa tristesse, de sa solitude. Il versa une larme de joie, d'extase. Naruto ne comprenait pas sa réaction, elle était seulement soulagée que son ami était toujours à ses côtés, que son frère ne l'ait assassiné, comme il l'avait avec Otoru et Mikoto. Un sourire se peignît sur les lèvres de Sasuke qui ferma les yeux.

"Oui je suis toujours là, Naruto..." Il murmura. Elle commença à mouvoir sa tête de partout, elle cherchait son frère. Manipulée, le sort qu'il a jeté sur elle avant de quitter Konoha l'obligeait de le poursuivre, quoi qu'il en coûte.

"Où est-il?" Il savait de qui elle voulait parler, mais il ne voulait pas gâcher ce moment en pensant à son ennemi juré. Elle faisait des mouvements fébriles, comme si elle était à la fois excitée et apeurée, en colère et en chagrin. Sasuke posa un doigt apaisant sur la bouche de sa partenaire et invoqua le silence. Naruto commençait à le trouver vraiment bizarre. Le sentiment était réciproque, mais cette même étrangeté en elle-même était attractive. Tout deux orphelins désormais, ils avaient partagés tant de choses en commun, ils ne pouvaient penser indépendamment désormais. Si Kurama manquait à Naruto, Mikoto manquait autant à Sasuke, leur présence respective comblait le trou béant que leur cœur avait formé.

Naruto obéit à son ordre silencieux et s'allongea un peu plus calme sur le lit, les mains derrière sa tête. Elle observait le plafond vierge de toutes décorations, elle voyait à la place de celui-ci les peintures de sa tendre enfance, des renards courant ensembles dans une forêt clairsemée, chassant leur proie. Naruto ferma également ses yeux. Elle prit sa décision, pour Sasuke et pour elle.

"Sasuke, je t'aiderais dans ta vengeance pour tes parents." C'étaient les mots qui ne faillait pas prononcer, elle ne savait pas ce que ces mots représentaient pour lui, cela signifiait qu'elle était prête à mourir pour lui, pour lui donner plus de pouvoir. Il hochait la tête, il ne voulait pas qu'elle se sacrifie pour lui, il ne souhaitait pas cela, il désirait juste qu'elle reste avec lui, demeurant ainsi, qu'elle accompagne sur le chemin de son existence. Il la supplia.

"Non, s'il-te-plait..." Cela fit l'effet d'une gifle à Naruto. Pourquoi la rejetait-il? Elle ne comprit pas le sens de son refus, elle ne pouvait comprendre, alors il continua.

"Je veux juste...Que tu restes avec moi Naruto, c'est tout ce que j'ai besoin actuellement." Déclara-t-il discrètement.

"Sasuke..." Mais elle fut interrompue par son ami.

"Chut, profitons de ce moment." Il la serra dans ses bras pour la sentir réelle, elle était réelle, elle n'était pas comme sa mère qui hantait ses rêves. De même pour Naruto, il n'était pas comme son frère absent, il était présent physiquement. Ils se rendormirent ensembles, apaisés, tranquilles.

Itachi les observait de loin, de la porte à demi-close, il entra dans la chambre et les recouvrit avec une couverture, il veillerait sur eux, c'était une promesse qui ne pouvait être défaite.

* * *

><p><strong>U<strong>ne semaine plus tard<strong>**

C'était la nuit, Haku nettoyait comme à son habitude chaque recoin de la maison. Le jardin qu'il entretenait était florissant, il vivait des légumes poussant sur le terrain qu'il occupait et des petits mammifères qu'il chassait dans la forêt et parmi les vestiges du marécage aux alentours. Il avait suivi à la lettre les consignes de Kurama, les hunter nin ne venaient plus depuis quelques temps donc il pouvait sortir librement. Il rêvassait devant la maison. Les deux ans passés en solitaire ont eu un effet étrange sur sa personnalité. Il se parlait souvent à lui-même, il commentait toujours ses actions d'un œil externe, comme si son corps et ses lèvres provenaient de deux personnes distinctes. Avoir de la compagnie lui manquait, même si Kurama n'était pas toujours bavard, au moins, il répondait un minimum quand il engageait une conversation.

Il soupira, cela faisait le 724ème jour depuis que son protecteur l'avait quitté. Chaque jour, il faisait une croix sur l'enceinte du cottage quand il rentrait de son entrainement quotidien.

Cette fois, il sentit soudainement une silhouette se profilant à l'horizon et qui émergeait des ténèbres. Il était aux aguets. '_Il fallait bien qu'ils reviennent un jour..._' Soupira-t-il mentalement cette fois. Il sortit une de ses armes favorites, le senbon (une sorte d'aiguille). Il vit alors une lueur rouge apparaitre de la tête du personnage arrivant, et une aura écrasante le mit à genou, Haku reconnaissait celle-ci, elle lui était familière.

"**La manière dont tu m'accueilles m'honore, Haku.**" Clama d'un ton amusé l'homme mystérieux en croisant ses bras recouverts de bandages. Son visage apparut des ombres, et Haku faillit sauter au plafond, ce qu'il aurait fait s'il avait été à l'intérieur de la maison et que Kurama ne l'imposait pas de rester à terre. Haku eût les larmes au yeux, Kurama enleva son emprise sur lui, lui permettant de respirer et de se mouvoir. Kurama lui sourit chaleureusement.

"**Viens Haku.**" Il lui ouvrit les bras et Haku se jeta sur sa poitrine, Kurama l'attrapa et son corps décrivit des tours résultant de l'élan qu'avait prit le jeune garçon qui était à bout de souffle. Kurama riait de son enthousiasme. Haku lui tambourina avec ferveur son torse.

"Deux ans mon Dieu, deux ans et tu ne m'as pas envoyé une seule fois un mot!" S'exclama Haku. Ils étaient allongés sur l'herbe, Haku au-dessus de Kurama dont le visage se décrispait, soulagé d'être naturel pour une fois devant une personne qui lui tenait à cœur.

"**Excuses-moi Haku.**" Il dit sans autre forme de procès, et Haku l'excusa bien entendu en se levant d'une vive allure. Il tendit la main vers son mentor qui la prit avec hâte. Ils déambulèrent alors vers leur demeure. Haku ne comprenait pas pourquoi Kurama utilisait sa voix démoniaque, de même qu'il avait ses yeux rouges, mais ce n'était pas important pour l'instant. Haku lui montrait le chemin comme si c'était la première fois qu'il visitait la maison. Il montrait avec fierté les pousses de son potager. Kurama lui confia un sourire appréciateur en lui froissant les cheveux. Haku fit mine de lui enlever sèchement ses mains et remit de l'ordre dans ses cheveux longs. Kurama ria encore une fois.

"Ce n'est pas drôle!" S'écria Haku. Kurama leva les mains en signe de paix.

"**Allons allons, je suis certain que tu as d'autres merveilles à me dévoiler.**" Sa tactique de le divertir marcha à la perfection, Haku embrayait toute suite sur des tulipes qu'il affectionnait particulièrement. Sur le chemin, Haku continua son manège, ils marchèrent jusqu'à l'entrée de la porte. Haku se retourna alors vers lui et le reçut avec joie devant son ancienne propriété.

"Bienvenue à la maison, Kurama." Kurama remplit ses poumons d'air et expira bruyamment. Oui, il était enfin rentré à la maison.

"**Merci Haku.**" Cette fois, se fut le petit garçon qui rit et ils entrèrent ensembles dans le salon, Kurama s'assit dans un canapé à l'aise. Haku lui apportait de quoi se restaurer. Kurama posa ses yeux rouges sur Haku et remarqua qu'il avait grandit, il se rapprochait de plus en plus de son image dans l'autre univers. Depuis qu'il avait quitté Konoha, ses fantômes ne le poursuivaient plus et il considéra que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de les réveiller à nouveau, il arrêta de penser de cette manière. Il devait penser au présent désormais, et au futur.

"**Tu respires vraiment la santé...**" Souffla doucement Kurama avant d'allonger sa tête sur un coussin. Haku était assis à l'envers sur une chaise, les mains croisées avec son menton reposant dessus.

"Alors, comment était le voyage?" Kurama leva son index et son pouce vers Haku puis il pinça son nez. Haku grimaça.

"**C'est mal élevé Haku de harceler un voyageur éprouvé qui vient rentrer chez soi.**" Haku lui tira la langue.

"La faute à qui?" Rétorqua-t-il en boudant, et Kurama ondula sa main pour lui faire signe de s'éloigner en reposant un coussin sur sa tête.

"Je vois! Monsieur souhaite rester seul! Très bien, pour la peine, tu nous feras la cuisine ce soir." Dit Haku en s'éloignant. Kurama avait laissé des notes détaillées à Haku pour faire de petits plats simples mais nourrissants.

"**C'est ça, c'est ça...**" Baillât Kurama, il était trop fatigué pour parler avec un gamin de neuf ans. Le voyage depuis Konoha fut long et difficile, les flammes de Itachi lui avaient brûlé les bras et les jambes, même avec ses capacités de régénération, il avait du mal à s'en guérir, cela prendrait du temps. Depuis qu'il s'était affranchi de sa double personnalité, il n'arrivait pas non plus a désactiver totalement son état démoniaque, mais au moins, il arrivait à dormir désormais.

Il s'assoupit un instant, en pensant à ses plans pour le futur, le premier de ses buts était réalisé, Naruto était en sécurité avec Itachi à ses côtés. Il ne restait plus que Madara. Il ferma les yeux à cette pensée.

Tout d'un coup, Kurama sentit les sceaux de protections de la maison défaillir, puis un craquèlement résonna dans le salon. Haku accourut à toute vitesse dans la pièce. Il vit que Kurama avait complètement libéré son physique de démon, tout son corps était tendu, comme s'il se préparait à un affrontement difficile, ses poings étaient serrés, son visage crispé, il était assis sur le canapé au lieu d'être allongé, il vociféra vers les ombres de la salle.

"**Qui est là! Montrez-vous!**" Il ressentait une présence qu'il connaissait, odieuse au combien elle était, c'était celle de son pire ennemi, la fautive de l'extinction de sa Lumière. Instinctivement, il relâcha tout son pouvoir dans la pièce. Haku était terrifié, il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Un homme, muni d'un masque orange spiralé et crevassé au centre, éclot dans la pièce dans un tourbillon anormal, comme si la matière se déformait à son apparition.

"Tobiiii!" Cria d'une voie perçante le nouvel individu. Kurama avait toujours abhorré cet homme, mais jamais il ne l'avait haï plus qu'à cet instant. Il osait l'interrompre dans sa retraite, dans son intimité la plus secrète, cet homme s'enhardissait de le railler, lui le renard à neuf queues, Kurama. Du sang coula de ses paumes serrées, il contenait difficilement ses émotions. Kurama ne tenta pas de prononcer un mot, il se transforma en bête sauvage, il surgit devant Tobi, et lui empoigna le cœur, seulement, il ne saisit que le vide.

"Eh, ça fait..." Tobi n'eût pas le temps de continuer, Kurama tenta de dévorer son visage, son chakra avait complétement démoli le mur bâti derrière cet être hors du commun. Tobi essaya de s'éloigner de Kurama qui le suivait partout où il allait, ils dévastaient le mobilier, les peintures sur les murs fondaient à leur passage, Haku se réfugia dans un recoin de la pièce pour ne pas être touché par leur ébats. Il fallut cinq minutes pour que Kurama reprenne ses esprits. Il regardait avec abnégation son adversaire. Il avait perdu son sang froid, il le savait, Madara avait gagné la première manche.

"**Très bien...**" Murmura Kurama d'une voix profonde et gutturale. Alors Kurama se dirigea vers la sortie du lotissement. Haku ne fit qu'un pas pour le suivre et Kurama retourna son visage vers lui rageur.

"**Haku, ne me suis pas, TU RESTES A L'INTÉRIEUR ET TU NE BOUGES PAS D'ICI, EST-CE CLAIR?**" Son hurlement fit trembler la maison. Haku n'était pas sûr que c'était une bonne idée, il fit un pas de plus vers Kurama qui le fixait avec rage maintenant.

"**Tu oses désobéir à mes ordres?**" Siffla entre ses crocs Kurama estomaqué par la hardiesse du jeune garçon qui hochait la tête vigoureusement. Il n'avait jamais vu Kurama dans cet état et cela le terrorisait, il recula alors vers sa place initiale. Kurama pointa un doigt vers Tobi.

"**Toi, suis moi!**" Kurama s'en alla comme une tornade et n'attendit même pas la réponse de l'homme masqué qui obtempéra à son commandement.

Ils sortirent de la maison.

* * *

><p>Kurama marchait lentement en silence, ses pas faisaient vaciller le terrain. Madara scruta avec attention Kurama de derrière, il se demandait pourquoi il avait provoqué une réaction si forte chez ce SS-criminel. Madara se demandait vraiment si la folie de Kurama était si étendue que cela, il ne dit pas un mot et ne faisait que le suivre.<p>

Ils arrivèrent dans une lande déserte. Kurama se retourna alors vers son adversaire, il avait diminué au minimum son état de démon. Des yeux rouges et fissurés croisèrent des yeux d'immortel et cramoisis.

"**Madara Uchiwa.**" Prononça seulement Kurama, et Tobi écarquilla ses yeux. '_Comment connait-il mon identité?_' Pensa-t-il. Kurama poursuivit.

"**Que viens-tu faire ici?**" Sa voix charriait des glaçons qui auraient calciné par leur froideur la peau de leur destinataire s'ils avaient été réels. Madara haussa les épaules.

"Je suis venu ici pour te proposer de rejoindre mon organisation." Déclara-t-il.

"**Akatsuki...**" Chuchota Kurama qui construisit mentalement une liste des membres actuels. '**_Ainsi, je joue le rôle de Itachi dans cette dimension..._**' Jugea-t-il cyniquement. Madara n'était même pas surpris comment Kurama connaissait le nom de son groupe, il savait qu'il avait des moyens inconnus de posséder certains secrets.

"**Je refuse.**" Répondit catégoriquement Kurama. Madara croisa ses bras. Il attaqua son point faible.

"Tu crois vraiment avoir le choix?" Il lui fit un sourire narquois derrière son masque. Il apposa un doigt moqueur à l'emplacement d'où aurait été sa bouche avec son masque enlevé. "Je me souviens qu'il existe quelques lieux où je pourrais revendre une jeune fille blonde encore vierge..." Il laissa planer sa phrase, et cela mit définitivement en branle Kurama qui réactiva son état pleinement mature de démon.

"**TTT-Toi...**" Il osait menacer son Cœur. Kurama posa une main sur sa poitrine, sa blessure saignait encore et il toussa du sang. C'était le bouquet, il dévoilait une autre de ses faiblesses à son pire ennemi. Le ton condescendant de Madara s'afficha dans sa phrase.

"Oh calmes toi, ce n'est pas le moment de faire une hyperventilation, j'ai encore besoin de toi pour mon plan." Il posa une main apparemment apaisante sur l'épaule de Kurama qui eût des frissons à son attouchement et l'enleva immédiatement, il ne voulait aucuns contacts physiques avec cet individu autre que tenir ses entrailles dans ses mains. Kurama voulait encore se battre et voulut attraper le cou de son interlocuteur.

"Kurama, toi qui sembles me connaitre si bien, tu sais que si je t'affrontais avec toute ma force, seul un match nul résulterait de notre confrontation." Il disait la vérité, et Kurama ne pouvait se permettre d'une égalité, il devait protéger Naruto. Son esprit commença à former un stratagème...

"**D'accord...**" Somma enfin Kurama après un moment de silence. Madara reprit son attitude de 'Tobi' et mit une main à l'endroit où aurait été son oreille en se penchant vers Kurama qui le fixait avec fureur, il regrettera de se moquer de lui ainsi. Alors Kurama commença à mouvoir ses mains dans tout les sens dans l'air, un réseau complexe de sceaux de chakra bleu apparut, puis il élargit large ses bras et ils apparurent tout deux dans un temple dont ils étaient au sommet, une urne était au centre de la place.

Madara observait son environnement sérieusement, il estimait que ce n'était pas un jutsu normal. Kurama regardait l'éther désormais, la lueur de ses yeux embrasa la nuit et un fond rouge se dessina dans le firmament. Madara avait certaines notions en fuinjutsu mais il n'avait jamais entendu parler de cette technique avant.

"**J'ai cependant plusieurs conditions...**" Ajouta Kurama qui ferma les yeux. Son ennemi ne dit rien et attendait patiemment ses propositions. '**_Ainsi il ne pourra toucher à Naruto, ceci est le meilleur moyen de la protéger..._**' Il ouvrit finalement ses paupières, la détermination flamboyait de ses pupilles fissurés.

"**Premièrement, le junchuuriki du Kyuubi m'appartient, seul moi aura le droit d'effectuer la chasse finale. Aucuns membres de l'Akatsuki sous ton ordre direct ou indirect ne pourra la poursuivre.**" Cela lui permettra de temporiser son plan le temps qu'il murisse amplement. Madara escomptait la suite, il pouvait concéder une telle chose.

"**Deuxièmement, Madara, outre les missions de l'organisation, j'aurai la pleine liberté dans mes actions.**" Son interlocuteur pesa le pour et le contre, mais cela était le prix à payer pensa-t-il pour avoir un maitre des sceaux dans son groupe.

"**Troisièmement et dernièrement, tu jureras que jamais tu ne m'abattras personnellement.**" Ceci lui permettrait d'assurer sa propre sécurité, et de pouvoir dormir un peu tranquille la nuit. Madara décela alors la vrai raison se profilant derrière le paysage que Kurama avait invoqué. Alors Kurama prit son ninjato et versa trois goutes de son sang de son pouce droit dans l'urne qui se pulsait à chaque tombée. Kurama confia le ninjato à Madara qui zieuta de son sharigan la belle lame, c'était le travail d'un professionnel, d'un artiste même, il se demandait si c'était Kurama qui l'avait forgé. Il testa le fil de la lame, et il était certain que cette arme pouvait même couper du diamant.

"**Apposes ton âme!**" Tonna Kurama. Madara comprit alors le mécanisme de son sceau. C'était un serment de sang. La fiabilité de ce sceau était sans égale, il en avait entendu parler, et il connaissait le sort aux personnes qui tentèrent de ne pas respecter leur parole devant l'urne des dieux. Il devait proposer le même nombre de conditions que son opposant, il savait également qu'ils auraient besoin de l'accord mutuel pour briser le sortilège qu'ils étaient en train de former sur eux. Madara estima la situation, il jugea que les clauses que Kurama offrait étaient raisonnables.

"Ma première est la même que la tienne, tu ne pourras m'abattre également directement ou indirectement." C'était comme une trêve temporaire envers deux ennemis jurés, Kurama s'y était attendu, mais ce n'était pas important pour son plan.

"Ma seconde est que tu dévoueras entièrement lors des missions à l'objectif ultime de l'organisation qui est de compléter le Juubi, si tu en connais la teneur bien entendue." Kurama acquiesça, bien sur qu'il savait ce qu'était le Juubi, cela lui avait coûté la vie de sa Lumière. Tout fonctionnait selon son plan. Il manquait une proposition encore, celle-ci fut celle qu'il craignait le plus.

"Troisièmement, tu participeras au scellement des bijuu." Cela était le prix à payer pour la sécurité de Naruto, il devait enfermer ses anciens frères. Il acquiesça encore une fois de plus. Madara versa alors trois gouttes de son sang de son pouce dans l'urne également qui rougeoyait à l'offrande. Leur destin était scellé, ils s'en étaient attestés devant les dieux. Un sceau rouge apparut sur leur pouce respectif, c'était la marque de leur engagement.

Kurama termina le cérémonie, et ils revinrent dans la lande déserte, le vent semblait souffler plus fort qu'avant, c'était le vent des présages futures, le vent des sacrifices qu'il devrait effectuer pour atteindre ses desseins. C'était son choix, sa nécessité, le but de son existence. Kurama inspira cet air, ce vent l'enveloppa avant de s'envoler vers les cieux. Sa main droite forma un poing serré au niveau de sa poitrine, c'était son engagement.

Madara le toisait toujours. Il lui informa des modalités supplémentaires.

"Tu devras avoir un bandeau frontal également qui marque à quel village tu avais appartenu." Madara se doutait qu'il en avait un, mais Kurama sortit à l'instant même un serre-tête de Konoha, Madara étrécit ses yeux.

"Je ne savais pas que tu étais toi aussi de Konoha..." Confessa-t-il. Kurama lui répondit séchement, c'était le seul village avec lequel il avait eu de vrais liens.

"**Je l'ai été pendant deux heures.**" Il mentait à la fois qu'il disait la vérité, Madara eût un rire entendu et crut comprendre, mais il ne vit pas la fidélité que Kurama avait envers ce village, envers son Cœur. Kurama traça la marque des nuke-nin dans son serre-tête et le mit pour la première fois à son front depuis qu'il avait acquis. Madara avait effectué ce pourquoi il était venu, il donna un petit mot à Kurama.

"Voici les coordonnées de notre base, tu t'y rendras prochainement." Kurama acquiesça. "A plus tard!" Dit d'une voix aigu Madara en reprenant son attitude de 'Tobi' avant de disparaitre dans un vortex surnaturel.

Kurama comme Madara retournait vers où il appartenait.

* * *

><p>Haku était impatient et stressé, il était inquiet pour Kurama, cela faisait deux heures qu'il était parti, il espérait qu'il ne le quittait pas alors qu'il venait de le retrouver. Il se doutait que l'homme masqué était quelqu'un de menaçant, suffisamment menaçant pour que Kurama perde sa contenance habituelle. Il entendit alors la porte de la maison s'ouvrir, il vit un Kurama éreinté qui se dirigea immédiatement sur le canapé. Haku s'assit à ses pieds, son protecteur avait l'air exténué, sa fatigue refluait de son corps et semblait peser sur l'atmosphère présente.<p>

"Qui c'était?" Questionna Haku, il était inébranlable sur son interrogation, et Kurama le remarqua, il lui dit la vérité.

"**Mon pire et unique ennemi.**" Clama Kurama. Haku fronça les sourcils, alors même lui avait un rival, il pensait que Kurama était l'être le plus fort du monde. Kurama le regardait sans expression.

"**Haku, je ne te demanderais pas de me suivre dans mon combat contre lui, ce sera une route longue et difficile, parsemée d'embuches et de difficultés qui nous coûteront sans doute nos existences.**" Haku tint les épaules de Kurama avec ferveur. Il avait un droit et un devoir envers Kurama, il le choisit par amour pour lui, par respect pour son protecteur et ami, mentor et bien-aimé parent. Son destin était indissociable de celui de Kurama.

"Kurama je suis prêt à te suivre maintenant!" Déclara-t-il certain de son choix. Kurama allait répondre mais Haku hochait la tête, il n'accepterait pas une autre séparation avec lui. Kurama soupira et sourit à Haku, c'était un sourire triste, un sourire de culpabilité, il venait d'effectuer un autre crime, il avait scellé le destin d'un de ses proches, alors Kurama caressa la joue de Haku comme il l'avait fait avec Naruto avant qu'il ne décède.

"**Merci Haku, tu ne sais pas ce que cela représente pour moi.**" Cela mit la baume au cœur de Haku, il était enfin reconnu, il était enfin son ultime confident, il était fier d'assumer ce rôle.

"**Haku, en raison de notre pacte et de nos relations, je vais tout t'avouer...**" Il laissa un blanc un instant avant de continuer. "**Crois-tu aux voyages inter-dimensionnels?**" Comme à l'accoutumé, les questions de Kurama avaient toujours des sens multiples tant elles étaient insolites, Haku comprit son message derrière son énigme, et haussa les épaules en riant.

"Tu sais, avec le temps, j'ai appris à m'attendre à tout de toi, Kurama." Il était enjoué, comme si il avait dit une plaisanterie, mais en réalité il était mortellement sérieux. Kurama savait que c'était son attitude devant une situation qu'il maitrisait, il était content que Haku était à ce point déterminé de le suivre jusqu'aux enfers.

"**Haku, regardes ces sceaux.**" Il déshabilla son torse et révéla tout les sceaux sur son corps. Haku regarda avec admiration les dessins merveilleusement réalisés, il n'avait eu que peu d'occasions de les observer de près, surtout sur une longue durée, c'était clairement la main d'un grand virtuose.

"**Ces sceaux Haku ont deux fonctions, d'une part ils me permettent de réguler mon youki en utilisant mon chakra bleu, et d'autre part, ils me maintiennent en vie.**" Haku élargit ses yeux, c'était une double révélation, la seconde était effrayante. Pourquoi la vie de Kurama était menacée?

"**Ce corps ne m'appartient pas originellement Haku, c'est un corps emprunté, de ce fait, mon âme n'est pas parfaitement accordée avec ce corps, c'est pourquoi il se dégénère à vive allure, ces sceaux ont pour fonctions de retarder cette dégénérescence progressive. J'estime que mon espérance de vie ne dépassera sans doute pas les dix ans.**" C'était la raison de son choix envers Naruto, il ne voulait pas qu'elle ait pitié de lui et qu'elle le déplore, il voulait s'éloigner d'elle autant que possible pour qu'elle ne le regrette pas une fois qu'il sera parti. Et c'était aussi pourquoi il devait la protéger et la rendre forte avec qu'il ne dépérisse. Cet aveux choqua Haku.

"Pourquoi maintenant?" Requit Haku. Kurama hocha la tête peiné.

"**Car je suis fatigué comme tu peux le voir de porter ce fardeau seul, ce fardeau m'épuise, il me pèse par son intensité...**" Haku regarda Kurama avec compassion.

"**Haku, je suis venu dans cette dimension pour deux raisons, la première est de protéger Naruto, ma sœur et mon Cœur, la seconde est de me venger de Madara, l'homme que tu as vu tout à l'heure, toutefois...**" Il invoqua dans une flamme l'amulette qu'il avait forgé, le renard semblait étinceler par son authenticité. Kurama embrassa le médaillon.

"**Nos vies ainsi que ma vengeance sont sans importances, seule Naruto est importante.**"

* * *

><p>Fin du chapitre, fin de la seconde partie.<p> 


	20. Un nouveau sensei

**Informations: **

- "Ne fais pas attention." Quelqu'un parle.

- '_Hein?_' Pensées intérieures.

- "**De quoi tu parles?**" Voix de démons ou d'invocations.

-'_**Quel idiot.**_' Pensées intérieures de démons ou d'invocations.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 13:<span> Un nouveau sensei.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Interlude:<strong>

Kurama rejoignit l'Akatsuki après avoir donné ses instructions à Haku qui s'était attelé à atteindre le niveau de jounin pour ses facultés de combat, ce qui lui permettrait d'aider au mieux Kurama pour ses plans; il était devenu son arme en quelque sorte, son bras droit. Kurama quant à lui ne fut pas très bien reçu par les membres du groupe bien que le chef apparent, soit Pain l'introduisit en tant que maitre des sceaux.

Si Pain en lui même et Konan lui étaient indifférents car ils obéissaient aux ordres de Madara, les autres avaient des avis mitigés le concernant, surtout Kisame qui fut choisi comme son partenaire, seulement, doutant de sa réputation, Kurama fut obligé de lui démontrer la pleine mesure de sa supériorité. Leurs rapports changèrent définitivement après leur affrontement en face de tout les acolytes de l'organisation, Kisame prenait garde de ne jamais trop provoquer Kurama, ne voulant pas se ridiculiser une autre fois.

Orochimaru depuis leur confrontation lorgnait pour sa part le corps de Kurama, un corps détenant les pouvoirs d'un bijuu, se fut rêve inaccessible malheureusement, car après sa tentative de lui apposer sa marque maudite, Orochimaru se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas non plus à la hauteur de cet individu, il quitta alors l'Akatsuki environ après un an l'arrivée de Kurama. Deidara vint après son départ dans leur organisme, et prit sa place comme l'avait prédit Kurama aux côtés de Sasori des sables. Le futur s'organisait peu à peu de manière à ce que Kurama puisse prévoir les évènements à venir.

Les échanges entre Kurama et Madara étaient courtois, toutefois, leurs arrière-pensées trahissaient leur mépris viscérale l'un pour l'autre. Ils faisaient attention néanmoins de ne pas se sous-estimer mutuellement, tels deux joueurs d'échec dans une partie de grande ampleur. Madara essayait de deviner les schémas obscurs de Kurama qui de son côté se contentait simplement d'obéir aux ordres qu'on lui attribuait et avait le champs libre en dehors de chaque missions. Madara se doutait bien que Kurama n'était pas aussi un simple pion dans son jeu, c'était une pièce délicate à manipuler car il ne pouvait discerner le fond de son être comme avec Pain. Quand il demandait à Zetsu de le surveiller, il lui rétorquait qu'il lui était toujours difficile de l'espionner, car lui aussi utilisait l'art de la téléportation instantané. Cela ne fit qu'enrager d'avantage Madara, Kurama se délectait de pouvoir se rire de son adversaire ainsi. Insaisissable, il était et demeurait.

Le temps passait, et les junchuuriki commençaient à devenir assez mûrs pour que l'Akatsuki puissent les cueillir. Kurama confia un moyen à Madara d'accélérer le processus de stockage des bijuu dans l'idole aux multiples bras et yeux. Leurs plans réciproques étaient en marche.

A Konoha, les choses s'étaient globalement tassées depuis la quasi-disparition du clan Uchiwa. Konoha n'était plus sujette à la guerre civile, et l'atmosphère y était clairement détendue. Danzo continuait ses messes basses dans le dos du Sandame qui n'arrivait jamais à le coincer, il avait perdu son opportunité de l'avoir depuis la réunion du conseil deux ans auparavant. Kakashi n'était toujours pas revenu après deux ans. Jiraya et Mei étaient également partis de Konoha, ils avaient eu pour mission de surveiller les autres villages.

Itachi fut réhabilité au service militaire un mois après sa mise en arrêt et était encore plus brillant dans ses missions qu'avant, le retour à une vie sociale avait porté ses fruits sur lui, il avait plus de recul sur ce qu'on lui ordonnait de faire, il avait grandi, et était presque devenu un adulte. Son attitude lui valut des regards bienveillants de la part des autres membres du conseil qui essayaient de rentrer dans ses bonnes grâces, il avait un poids important désormais dans l'échiquier politique. Shikaku le réquisitionnait parfois pour des parties de shôgi. Les regards que lui lançait le stratège de Konoha embarrassait un peu Itachi, il avait l'impression qu'il le disséquait à chacune de leurs discussions et rencontres, comme s'il lisait en lui à livre ouvert, ce qui ne plaisait pas vraiment à Itachi.

Itachi revenait souvent tard dans le district désert des Uchiwa, lui et son frère occupaient seulement la maison où résidaient leurs parents à l'époque où ils vivaient encore. Itachi pouvait sentir l'amertume de Sasuke dans ses pas empreints de tristesse et de colère envers Kurama. Ils ne discutaient jamais de lui non plus, ni avec Naruto qui avait élue domicile également chez eux et apprenait la cuisine à Itachi quant elle avait le temps. Sasuke regardait jalousement dans ces moments son frère mais son premier essai dans cet art lui avait valu un rire moqueur de Naruto, sa fierté ne permettait pas de relever le gant une fois encore, c'était un Uchiwa de pur sang après tout.

Sasuke et Naruto avaient raté leur première année à l'Académie, car ils séchaient les cours. Ils s'entrainaient en réalité toujours ensembles dans leur coin, ils étaient inséparables, ce qui facilitait grandement la vie des ninjas qui devaient les surveiller. Le sharigan était devenu une denrée rare et Konoha ne disposait pas assez de junchuuriki pour se permettre d'en perdre un. En revanche, les deux pré-adolescents arrivaient parfois à les semer, mais le Sandame donnait toujours un sourire tolérant aux hommes qui avouaient leur échec de les suivre.

Itachi avait recommandé à Naruto et de Sasuke de se réinscrire à l'académie car le passage à cet établissement était toujours un bon point pour leur carrière de ninja. Ils en prirent note, et avaient intégré une deuxième fois l'académie après leur absence. Ils étaient déjà légèrement au-dessus du genin moyen après leur retour et leur exploits à l'école des ninjas avaient fait des échos dans le village. Ils acquièrent leur diplôme à la fin de la seconde année.

Ils devinrent à cet instant officiellement genin.

* * *

><p>Les évènements qui vont suivre vont prendre lieux six ans après l'arrivée de Kurama dans cette dimension.<p>

* * *

><p>A l'aurore, dans un amphithéâtre à ciel ouvert, un ninja avec des traits prononcés au visage, aux cheveux longs attachés en une queue de cheval, ayant un uniforme nouvellement conçu, était agenouillé devant un vieil homme qui semblait respectable dans sa robe blanche avec son chapeau en forme de toit muni d'un kanji représentant le pays du feu. D'autres shinobis de la feuille étaient assemblés autour d'eux en tant que témoins. Le moment était solennel, le tableau qu'offrait la scène était resplendissant, l'air grave des haut gradés peignaient l'importance du moment. Les couleurs vivaces et chatoyantes des arbres et des décorations aux alentours procuraient à ce paysage un aspect naturel et authentique. C'était l'avènement d'un nouveau jounin.<p>

"Au vue des services rendus au village, de votre capacité à remplir vos missions, de votre loyauté, de votre bravoure, et de votre force, vous pouvez relever votre tête avec fierté et prétendre au titre tant convoité de jounin, Itachi Uchiwa." Déclama d'une voie chaleureuse le Sandame de Konoha conviant un clin d'oeil au représentant des Uchiwa. En le prenant par les mains, Hiruzen le releva de sa position agenouillée, et lui murmura à l'oreille.

"Je viendrais ce soir..." Et se fut tout, Hiruzen reprit alors une mine sérieuse, Itachi sourit mentalement à son injonction, il savait de quoi il voulait parler, ce jour-ci, c'était le 10 Octobre. Itachi se retourna vers l'assemblée des ninjas de Konoha et se courba en face d'eux, avant de se diriger vers la sortie de l'arène. Un héraut cria au loin en lisant son calepin.

"Le suivant est..." La cérémonie continua sans Itachi.

* * *

><p>Au matin, une fille blonde ayant dix ans révolus attendait impatiemment au coté d'un garçon tout aussi impatient qu'elle derrière un muret en pierre qui avait en son centre un emblème ayant pour modèle un éventail rouge aux extrémités et blanc à la racine. Lorsqu'ils sentirent enfin une présence familière approcher, ils jetèrent à la figure du nouvel arrivant une myriade de confettis multicolores. Le jeune homme fit semblant de ne pas les remarquer et leur témoigna d'un visage interloqué en apparence.<p>

"Félicitation pour ta montée en grade!" Crièrent les enfants en cœur et ils rirent. Le nouveau jounin mit ses mains à sa taille en hochant la tête et déclara d'une voix théâtrale. Il avait vraiment l'air d'un clown avec ces rondelles de papiers partout sur sa veste de militaire.

"Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi vous voulez parler." La fille et le garçon échangèrent un regard interrogateur. S'étaient-ils trompés? Un sourire se profila alors sur le visage du nouveau promu en froissant les cheveux de ses protégés qui le mirent à terre en réponse. La jeune fille sourit à son tour de manière diabolique.

"Sasuke, je crois qu'il se moque de nous avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme, ne trouves-tu pas?" Ledit Sasuke se massa alors le menton et fit mine de réfléchir intensément avant de hocher la tête à son tour en rétorquant attristé.

"Non, non, ma chère Naruto, je crois qu'il veut juste qu'on asticote un peu son nouvel uniforme." Il fit également un sourire en tranche de courge. Ils chatouillèrent rudement alors Itachi pour sa mauvaise blague, le jounin rendit les armes en les suppliant d'arrêter. Après cinq minutes, Itachi décida que se fut assez, Naruto et Sasuke eurent la tête en bas momentanément, et Itachi fut alors debout les tenant par leur tibia et soupira de dépit.

"Voulez-vous encore jouer?" Requit-il aux enfants qui lui tirèrent la langue avant de lui envoyer un coup de pied des deux côtés dans les côtes, ils firent des saltos arrières et se réceptionnèrent sur le sol simultanément, leurs mouvements étaient parfaitement synchronisés. Itachi se massa un peu son torse endolori et lança un regard équivoque aux enfants qui avaient leur postures de combat. Il fit un sourire mystérieux alors, et fit de même à son tour, c'était une de leur coutume matinale. Il leur fit signe de venir avec deux vagues de ses doigts assemblés et repliés.

Naruto produisit un clone de l'ombre et attaqua seule Itachi qui se mit à sa vitesse et utilisa seulement son poing droit pour contrer ses coups. Sasuke apparut derrière lui avec un kunai dans la main qui coupa un cheveux tombant de Itachi qui se courba, prit par le col les deux enfants et les cognèrent avec leur propres corps tout en faisant un coup de pied au clone de l'ombre qui s'évapora dans de la fumée, cette fois-ci, se fut Itachi qui les mit à terre ce qui incrusta de la terre dans les cheveux de ses opposants. Ils avaient définitivement sali son beau vêtement.

"Dois-je me répéter?" Tonna-t-il d'une voix faussement menaçante. Naruto et Sasuke firent des yeux de chiots battus, et ils se relevèrent après que Itachi les eût permis. Naruto se frotta sa fesse gauche enflée.

"Pff, toujours la même chose avec toi." Cracha-t-elle, et Itachi lui tira un peu l'oreille. Naruto eût des larmes aux yeux.

"Aïe, aïe, aïe!" Ailla-t-elle en rythme, Itachi la œilla rudement.

"Ne t'ai-je pas déjà prévenu de ne pas cracher en publique." Il lui faisait parfois des remontrances sur ses mauvaises habitudes. Naruto joignit ses mains en signe de pardon, et Itachi soupira encore, accompagné d'un petit rire de Sasuke. Naruto prit alors Sasuke par l'épaule et lui chuchota à l'oreille ce qui fit arquer un sourcil à Itachi.

"On devrait se trouver un moyen de se venger un jour." Après avoir jeter un coup d'oeil à son frère, Sasuke murmura à son tour à l'oreille de Naruto ce qui fit arquer l'autre sourcil de Itachi.

"On a déjà tout essayé, les crêpes piégées, le dentifrice pimenté, le mousse à raser la nuit, le..." Il fut interrompu par Itachi qui était juste à côté d'eux et les toisa vaguement intéressé. Les enfants sursautèrent de peur.

"Que préparez-vous vous deux encore?" Questionna-t-il et seul des yeux innocents lui répondirent. Itachi tapa avec ses deux index et majeurs leur front respectif et les ordonna d'une voix autoritaire.

"Il est l'heure d'aller à l'académie, vous vous verrez attribuez vos équipes aujourd'hui, donc pas de bêtises, et ne soyez pas en retard." Naruto et Sasuke regardèrent l'horloge à l'extérieur de la maison et eurent tout d'un coup des sueurs froides, Iruka les avait prévenu de venir tôt le matin. Ils firent la course tels des déments vers l'académie. Itachi eût un sourire mesquin à leur vue.

Un ninja apparut d'un coup derrière lui et s'agenouilla en prononçant à voix basse.

"Maitre Uchiwa, le Sandame recueille votre présence dans son bureau immédiatement." Itachi acquiesça, il avait de toute façon prévu de le voir.

Il fit un signe de main et se téléporta dans un tourbillon de feuilles vers la tour centrale. 

* * *

><p>Le Sandame avait devant lui la fiche des nouveaux élèves, ils n'étaient pas brillants dans l'ensemble, mais certains éléments étaient apparemment prometteurs, et pourraient peut-être passer le test d'admission au rang de genin. Il y avait beaucoup d'enfants de civil qui postulaient à ce rang cette année. Il se massa la nuque, il avait promu trois chuunin ce matin déjà, bien que c'était un jour de fête national, et il devait travailler, quel tragédie déplora-t-il en fumant sa pipe pour se détendre. Il aurait bientôt soixante neuf ans et il se demandait quand pourra-t-il enfin léguer sa place, il n'avait pas encore trouver de successeur potentiel. Les rapports de Kakashi concernant Kurama étaient de plus en plus éparses, aux dernières nouvelles, il était en Kumogakure. Il entendit alors quelqu'un toquer.<p>

"Entrez!" Commanda-t-il, et Itachi fit son chemin vers la chaise en face de son bureau. Hiruzen eût un sourire inhabituel sur la tenue négligée de son nouveau jounin, il n'aimait d'habitude pas le relâchement de ses troupes.

"Comment ont-ils accueilli la nouvelle?" S'enquit-il avec un petit rire entendu, Itachi roula des yeux exaspéré.

"Ils m'ont littéralement sauté dessus." Proclama Itachi fataliste, et le rire de Hiruzen s'accentua. Il posa sa pipe sur la table, il avait en face de lui les dossiers de ses aspirants ninja. Il scruta examinateur Itachi qui demeurait de marbre.

"Ta requête m'apparait encore saugrenue malgré tes affirmations Itachi..." Il laissa sa phrase en suspend, mais Itachi restait inébranlable.

"Je vois, je suppose qu'au fond tu as raison et que tu voudras t'occuper d'eux personnellement." Itachi acquiesça. Hiruzen poursuivit sur le même ton.

"Je dois avouer que l'idée d'une équipe composée seulement de deux genin m'est quelque peu attrayante." Itachi répondit alors.

"Leur coordination est quasiment parfaite, un individu extérieur ne ferait que perturber leur parité." Hiruzen se leva et contempla comme à son habitude son village. Itachi continua sa tirade alimentant son argumentation.

"De plus, considérant leur niveau actuel, ils pourront passer les examens de chuunin cette année même." Hiruzen déambula dans la salle, il avait sur les murs les portraits de l'ancien représentant des Uchiwa, Fugaku, et du Yondame. Ses doigts reposèrent sur les photos. La poussière s'était accumulée sur les tableaux leur conférant un air d'ancienneté.

"Présomptueux, Itachi..." Commenta Hiruzen, il était rêveur, car il pensait à l'ancienne équipe de Minato. Itachi laissa le vieil homme se ressasser un peu le passé. Hiruzen se retourna alors vers son nouveau jounin et le sourit en hochant les épaules.

"Ils sont sous ta responsabilité, Itachi." Son interlocuteur acquiesça une fois de plus, et le Sandame le congédia. Itachi sortit de la pièce, il lança un dernier regard avant de partir vers son hokage et hocha la tête. Quand il referma la porte, Hiruzen bredouilla dans sa barbe.

"Elle vous ressemble tant, Kushina, Minato..." Son souffle s'envolait vers l'éther, le soleil était à son zénith. 

* * *

><p>A l'académie, Sasuke et Naruto étaient assis côte à côte, leur serre-tête présent sur leur front. Naruto avait son suit et short oranges, tendis que Sasuke portait son survêtement noir.<p>

Ils espéraient avec ferveur qu'ils tomberaient dans la même équipe. Ils voyaient les aspirants ninjas de cette année qui se dirigeaient vers la sortie de la salle par groupe de trois à chaque fois qu'ils étaient appelés. On leur avait également informé qu'un jounin s'occuperait d'eux. Iruka lisait la liste puis arriva à deux noms sur la même ligne. Un petit sourire s'afficha sur son visage, et il fit un clin d'oeil à Naruto et Sasuke.

"Équipe sept..." Vociféra Iruka en lisant ses notes. "Sasuke Uchiwa et Naruto Uzumaki." La bouche des deux enfants firent un 'O' choqué, non seulement ils étaient dans la même équipe, mais en plus ils n'étaient que deux. Comme était-ce possible? Les deux partenaires se serrèrent avec joie dans les bras. Leur plaisir fut cependant de courte durée.

"Jounin attribué: Itachi Uchiwa." Leurs mâchoires se décrochèrent d'un coup, ledit Itachi apparut dans un tourbillon de feuille et lança un sourire narquois à son frère et à son amie. Les visages de Naruto et Sasuke avaient un doux mélange entre l'abasourdissement et la lamentation. Leurs gémissements firent des échos dans la salle, ils plaquèrent leurs têtes sur leur dossier et mirent leurs mains sur leur tête comme pour se cacher.

"Oh non..." Murmura Naruto d'une voix affolée. Elle hochait la tête ne voulant pas croire à cette ignominie, cela devait être un cauchemar! Oui, elle allait bientôt se réveiller! Elle se fracassa la tête plusieurs fois sur sa table pour tenter de se réveiller. Elle leva sa tête vers le fond de la salle et vit que la sourire de Itachi s'était encore agrandi.

"On est fichu!" Attesta Sasuke défaitiste qui avait eu approximativement la même réaction que Naruto, si ce n'est qu'il n'avait pas ses capacités de régénération et que du sang dégoulinait déjà de son front, présage des tortures à venir.

"Cet esclavagiste va nous..." Naruto n'eût pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, Itachi surgit subitement derrière elle les bras croisés et lui chuchota langoureusement à l'oreille.

"Va quoi? J'adorerais écouter la suite..." Les squelettes de Naruto et de Sasuke semblaient sortirent de leur peau à ce moment précis, ils s'enfuirent le plus rapidement possible vers la sortie de la salle. Itachi eût un rire sadique avant de les poursuivre.

Après qu'ils décampèrent tout les trois, les élèves commencèrent à se demander si c'était vraiment une bonne idée de devenir ce à quoi ils aspiraient tant.

"Fort bien, équipe suivante." Clama Iruka sans autre forme de procès.

* * *

><p>Naruto et Sasuke déambulaient dans les couloirs, le bruit de leur pas résonnaient bruyament, ce qui n'était pas vraiment idéal quand vous tenté de fuir une personne. Itachi les poursuivaient à leur allure, il prenait un plaisir fou à les taquiner ainsi.<p>

"Mais voyons, je ne comprends pas vos réactions! Revenez! Papa Itachi va vous bichonner!" Hurla-t-il sur un ton enjoué. Les deux enfants verdirent un peu à la mention du papa Itachi, ils en avaient déjà gouté assez pendant deux ans pour ne pas le subir vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre, sept jours sur sept. Ils arrivèrent à un embranchement. Naruto et Sasuke firent tout deux des signes de mains et conjurèrent chacun des clones. Ils se séparèrent en trois couples qui allèrent dans les trois directions différentes. Itachi eût un rictus en marmonnant.

"Ça commence à devenir intéressant." Il fit cinq clones de l'ombre qui pourchassèrent deux à deux les images de Sasuke et Naruto. Les véritables Sasuke et Naruto étaient camouflés en des éléments du décor, une poubelle et un ballet apposés à un mur de l'un des corridors. Après qu'ils sentirent que leurs reflets s'étaient suffisamment éloignés, ils reprirent leurs apparence normal. Leurs cheveux étaient enchevêtrés et ils respiraient difficilement.

"Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on ait réussi à le semer." Dit Sasuke.

"Semer qui?" Demanda une voix familière depuis les ombres. Sasuke et Naruto étaient à terre instantanément encore une fois, Itachi nettoyait stricto sensu ses sandales sur leurs uniformes.

"Puis-je vous relâcher sans que vous vous tentez de vous échapper?" Questionna Itachi moqueur. Naruto et Sasuke acquiescèrent désolés. Ils avaient manqué leur chance de s'échapper de l'enfer sur Terre. Ils se relevèrent avec lenteur et attendirent les instructions de leur nouveau 'sensei' ou tortionnaire. Itachi les demanda de les suivre.

Ils prirent une demi-heure pour traverser leur village jusqu'à la maison mère des Uchiwa. Le pas de Sasuke et Naruto était monotone, une vrai allure d'armée. Itachi se retourna alors vers eux. Il semblait prêt à leur annoncer une bonne nouvelle.

"L'avantage est que contrairement aux autres équipes, nous n'avons pas besoin de nous présenter. Magnifique cadeau d'anniversaire, n'est-ce pas, Naruto?" La voix de Itachi était chevrotante, il se vengeait pour toutes les fois où elle s'était moquée d'elle pendant les leçons de cuisine. Sasuke se demanda alors si ce n'était pas une meilleure idée de se placer aux cotés de son frère. Le regard que lui lança alors Naruto était lourd de sous-entendus, Sasuke sembla avaler sa langue, ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de s'attirer les foudres d'une kunoichi nouvellement formée.

Ils arrivèrent au dojo des Uchiwa, Itachi s'allongea avec paresse sur un tapis. Ses élèves le regardaient toujours de sachant pas quoi faire. Alors Itachi donna ses directives.

"Vous pouvez vous entrainer comme d'habitude, je testerai en profondeur vos habilités demain. Le véritable entrainement ne se déroulera qu'après le test. Amusez-vous bien sur ce..." Il bâilla alors, son attitude était vraiment délétère devant ses proches. C'était la conséquence de l'absence de tension d'auparavant exercée par sa famille dissoute.

Naruto et Sasuke firent comme ils leur étaient ordonnés. Ils utilisaient exclusivement du Taijutsu pour leur affrontement. Itachi observait d'un œil distrait leur style de combat qu'il avait déjà vu des milliers de fois. Celui de Naruto se basait sur des coups francs, semblant désordonnés mais qui en réalité étaient imprévisibles car elle n'avait pas de style précis, elle était rusée et vive, et profitait de chaque ouverture laissée par son adversaire décontenancé. Cela n'avait pas beaucoup d'effet sur Sasuke qui utilisait exclusivement les katas qu'enseignaient avant les Uchiwa, un style qui reposait sur des enchainements rapides qui en général étaient décisifs mais qui n'affectaient pas non plus Naruto car elle le connaissait bien.

Dans un sens, le fait qu'ils ne faisaient que s'affronter tout les deux n'était pas une bonne routine, car ils s'enfermaient dans des schémas qui se répétaient, et cela nuirait à leur expérience en combat réel. C'est pourquoi Itachi leur avait inséré pendant deux ans des défis tels que de s'affronter des surfaces non planes, dans les arbres, sur les murs, même dans l'eau. Il avait des projets bien à lui concernant leur entrainement. Il enleva de son fourreau son katana qui reposait au sol, et observa la lame. Il leur enseignerait le Kenjutsu, l'art d'utiliser les armes de poing.

A la fin de l'après-midi, Itachi décida qu'ils s'étaient assez exercés la journée, ils devaient être en forme pour la journée de demain. Les deux compères transpiraient comme des veaux nouveaux-nés. Itachi leur dirent de se laver car il ne supportait que difficilement l'odeur de la sueur rance, il préparait le repas du soir.

Naruto et Sasuke allèrent prendre une douche ensembles.

La relation entre Naruto et Sasuke avait évolué pendant ces deux ans. Ils étaient devenu plus proches même que des frères et sœurs. Ils partageaient tout ensembles, leur colère, leur peine, leur amusement, leurs loisirs, leurs occupations. Ils dormaient ensembles, se douchaient ensembles, ils étaient inséparables, car ils connaissaient la peine d'être séparé d'êtres chers.

Ils se déshabillèrent et entrèrent dans la baignoire. L'eau ruisselait abondement de l'arrosoir au dessus d'eux. Les ecchymoses sur le corps ainsi que leurs égratignures de la journée s'effaçaient peu à peu de leur corps. La froideur de l'eau les obligeait à se coller l'un à l'autre. Naruto était légèrement plus grande que Sasuke, ses cheveux blonds s'épandaient sur sa poitrine, et leur contact chatouillait un peu Sasuke. Elle murmura alors quelque chose.

"Je me demande ce qu'ils ont préparé pour aujourd'hui..." Sasuke ne dit rien, il n'avait pas de présent pour elle, il lui offrait des cadeaux en général aux moments les plus inopportuns, il préférait profiter de l'effet de surprise. Le regard de Naruto parcourut le corps de Sasuke. Ses muscles commençaient à se dessiner, leurs exercices quotidiens leurs avaient permis de bâtir un corps sain.

Sasuke coupa le débit d'eau et prit leurs serviettes respectives. Ils se nettoyèrent mutuellement. Naruto passa sur une des cicatrices qu'elle lui avait infligé lors de l'un de leurs duels il y a cinq mois. Parfois, elle prenait un peu trop goût au combat, comme une sauvage, elle perdait alors légèrement le contrôle de ses sens, et cela l'effrayait. Sasuke sourit à la vue de cette marque et lui murmura que ce n'était pas grave, et qu'il lui avait déjà pardonné. En fait, il chérissait chacune des marques qu'elle lui donnait, car c'était un lien supplémentaire qu'il avait avec elle, et elle était son lien avec le monde. Sasuke posa les yeux à son tour sur le sceau au ventre de son amie, elle lui avait dit que c'était une marque de naissance, mais ils se doutaient tout deux que c'était bien plus que ça.

Ils se rhabillèrent. Ils sentirent une ravissante senteur se singularisant dans la pièce. Naruto eût un petit rire.

"Il nous a mijoté autre chose que des pattes apparemment." Sasuke adhéra à sa remarque et ils entrèrent ensemble dans la salle à manger. Itachi était vêtu d'un tablier, il leur avait fait du risotto. Sur la table, un amoncellement de différentes vérines y étaient posées. De l'odeur émergeant de la cuisine, Naruto pouvait deviner que Itachi avait cuisiné des petits fourrés au raisin. Elle prit une cuillère sur la table et dégusta le repas de Itachi. Elle lui donna un œil appréciateur.

"Pas mal..." Commenta-t-elle de mauvaise foi, c'était en réalité délicieux. Itachi lui froissa les cheveux en réponse.

"Seulement pas mal?" Requit-il un peu déçu, et Naruto rit en remettant de l'ordre dans sa coiffure.

"Non, c'est vraiment bon." Naruto lui pinça la joue.

"Naruto..." Itachi fit mine de la menacer. Ils sentirent quelqu'un entrer. C'était Hiruzen, il avait plaqué un henge sur ses traits pour être méconnaissable. Il s'assit à la table et avait un petit cadeau empaqueté à la main. Naruto fixait intensément le présent.

"Plus tard Naruto." Dit Hiruzen qui s'allongea au sol et s'étira en poussant en soupir. Sasuke devinait pourquoi le Sandame était aussi fatigué, il avait dut passer à travers la foule du festival. Pendant ces deux ans, Sasuke avait aussi appris que les ninjas n'étaient pas comme les gens du communs, pas seulement pour leur travail, mais aussi dans leur vie social. Quand les civils profitaient de ces jours de fêtes pour s'amuser, les ninjas quant à eux les utilisaient surtout pour se reposer. C'était une lourde responsabilité, mais gratifiante en soi.

Hiruzen s'assit de manière plus digne à la table et décrivit de ses bras de manière solennel un arc de cercle.

"Même si c'est un peu déplacé, je tiens à vous féliciter pour votre nouveau rang parmi les ninjas de Konoha, chers amis." Déclara Hiruzen. Les trois autres dans la pièce courbèrent légèrement leur tête sous les louanges de leur chef.

"Bien, maintenant que ceci est dit, profitons du repas." Poursuivit-il de manière plus cordial.

Leur collation dura une heure. 

* * *

><p>Dans une forêt, au pays de la Terre, deux individus aux manteaux noirs parsemés de nuages rouges, ayant une bague au doigt, décimaient un groupe de nuke-nin. L'un d'entre eux avait des raies tels un requin sur ses joues tendis que l'autre avait des marques viciés. Ils se ressemblaient un peu par leur physique, car tout deux détenait en outre une arme blanche, l'un avait une épée en dent de scies et l'autre avait une fine lame s'apparentant à un ninjato. L'un des ninjas déserteurs supplia l'homme aux yeux rouges et fissurés de l'épargner.<p>

"Pitié..." Sa tête s'envola dans les cieux avant de retomber dans un sac rempli des chefs des nuke-nin. La langue rapeuse de l'assassin parcourut son arme pour avaler le sang qui perlait de la pointe du sabre.

"Tu sembles tourmenté, aujourd'hui Kurama..." Témoigna son compagnon. Les yeux de Kurama se posèrent sur lui et semblèrent le transpercer de part et part, comme si des rayons émergeaient de ses pupilles.

"**Kisame, je crois que tu peux la fermer.**" Ledit Kisame eût un petit rire contrit, il savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée d'exciter Kurama dans son état actuel. Il avait encore la cicatrice du bras résultante de la section qu'avait effectué Kurama durant leur duel.

Ils établirent leur camps près d'un lac. Kurama se déshabilla ce qui révéla son torse, il entra dans l'eau et se purgea de la puanteur des morts. Il était devenu indifférent aux meurtres qu'il faisait. C'était devenu un tueur professionnel. L'organisation récupérait de l'argent des têtes des déserteurs. Ceci était nécessaire pour financer leurs opérations.

Kisame regarda attentivement la poitrine de Kurama. Il posa alors une question qui le pourchassait depuis qu'il l'avait vu pour la première fois son corps.

"Je ne comprends pas pourquoi cette blessure reste malgré tes capacités pour te régénérer." Kurama serra les dents, il semblait vraiment en colère désormais.

"**Je t'ai déjà dit de te mêler de tes affaires.**" Rétorqua-t-il durement. Ils prirent leurs sacs de couchage et dormirent à la belle étoile après qu'ils eurent mangé. Kurama se leva pendant la nuit. Nu, il s'assit sur un rocher. Sa jambe rapprochée de son corps, sa tête reposant sur son genou, ses longs cheveux blonds cascadaient derrière son dos. Il fixait les étoiles, l'éclat de ses yeux éclairait les ténèbres.

"**Naruto...**" Puis il alla se rendormir. 

* * *

><p>Après leur repas, Hiruzen réquisitionna Naruto pour parler avec elle en privé. Sasuke et Itachi étaient allés se coucher. Il était minuit. Hiruzen fit signe à Naruto de sortir de la maison pour contempler les astres.<p>

"Naruto, tu te demandais pourquoi je suis venu ce soir, n'est-ce pas?" Naruto acquiesça, elle savait que c'était un vieil homme fatigué et occupé.

"Veux-tu savoir la raison pour laquelle les civils de ce village te méprisent?" Naruto ne dit rien, et s'était toujours posée cette question. Elle acquiesça encore une fois.

"J'estime que tu es suffisamment mûre Naruto pour en connaitre la teneur, et cette nuit est idéale pour révéler ce secret, ton secret." Elle fixait toujours le vieil homme.

"Je suis sûr que tu connais le renard à neuf queues Naruto. En réalité, le renard à neuf queues n'est pas mort, il ne peut mourir, du moins, mourir s'il est en liberté." Naruto étrécit les yeux. Hiruzen regardait désormais le ventre de Naruto.

"Oui Naruto, ce démon est scellé en toi, tu es une junchuuriki." Elle ne dit rien, elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi les gens la haïssaient. Kakashi lui avait montré certains rapports dans d'autres villages concernant les junchuuriki. Ils étaient rarement bien traités, Kakashi prenait toujours une manière indirecte de lui dire la vérité.

"Pourquoi maintenant?" Demanda-t-elle. Elle était en colère contre son protecteur, il aurait pu lui dire avant, bien avant. Hiruzen soupira.

"Car une organisation traque en ce moment les junchuuriki Naruto, une organisation terriblement dangereuse, composée des criminels les plus réputées, et Kurama en fait partie." Les bras de Naruto firent des mouvements fiévreux.

"Où est-il?" Tonna-t-elle au visage de Hiruzen qui ne répondit pas.

"**OU EST-IL?**" Hiruzen gifla Naruto pour lui faire reprendre ses esprits. Ses yeux avaient pris une teinte rouge un court instant.

"Une autre raison que je le révèle maintenant est que tu dois te contrôler Naruto, par la haine, le démon renard prend de l'emprise sur ton corps par ce sentiment." C'était donc aussi la raison pour laquelle elle avait blessé Sasuke. Était-ce la raison pour laquelle Kurama s'était pris pour son frère? Sa haine envers lui n'avait plus de bornes désormais. Elle se contrôlait difficilement. Des larmes perlèrent de ses yeux, et elle sanglota. Si on lui retirait sa rancœur, que lui resterait-il? Hiruzen joua son rôle grand-père adoptif, il la réconforta. Lui disant qu'elle n'était pas responsable de ce qui s'était passé il y a dix ans, il y a quatre ans, ou pour le massacre des Uchiwa.

"Merci..." Souffla-t-elle au bout d'un moment. Il la laissa monter seule dans sa chambre. 

* * *

><p>Sasuke n'arrivait pas à dormir sans Naruto à ses côtés, il se demandait ce qui lui prenait tant de temps. Il la vit apparaitre avec une mauvaise mine. Elle avait des traits noirs sous les yeux, il était inquiet pour elle.<p>

"Qu'a-t-il dit?" S'enquit-il et Naruto se jeta dans ses bras en sanglotant, il pleurait lui aussi, il partageait sa peine même s'il n'en connaissait pas l'origine.

"Sasuke..." Bredouilla Naruto en frottant la tête sur son torse, Sasuke l'écoutait attentivement. "Me haïrais-tu si j'étais un monstre?" Il ne comprenait pas la question, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance.

"Naruto, jamais je ne te détesterai pour ce que tu es." Il embrassa son front, un baiser de réconfort, il la serra dans ses bras, elle avait besoin de quelqu'un pour la réconforter, il le savait, comme elle l'avait réconforté il y a deux ans.

"Merci..." Murmura Naruto, ils étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre dans le même lit.

"Chut, chut..." Répondit-il doucement en lui caressant les cheveux. Ils s'endormirent après un moment, leurs larmes étaient séchées.

Itachi apparut des ombres, il déposa une couverture sur eux gentillement. Il toisa la lune de son sharigan révélé.

"Kurama, pourquoi la tourmentez-vous ainsi?" Demanda-t-il tout haut.

Il alla également se rendormir dans sa chambre, laissant les enfants seuls ensembles.


	21. Le Test

**A/N: Gueasseur:** Merci, je n'arrivais plus à retrouver le mot correspondant :p. La cérémonie en elle même n'est pas considéré comme un sceau, c'est le pacte qui est considéré comme un sceau. Le fait que Kurama ait colorié le ciel en rouge, c'est un peu pour l'ambiance quoi, il a toujours été très théâtrale dans cette histoire. Ensuite, pour ce qui est du "quand a-t-il mit ces sceaux?", cela sera révélé dans la suite de cette histoire, qui relatera les aventures de Kurama entre les ellipses temporelles. Je le ferai montrer par le point de vue de Naruto (il faut lire le chapitre final pour comprendre). En réalité, il détient ces sceaux depuis son contrat avec les renards, car... (chut je vous le raconterai plus tard) **  
><strong>

**Informations:**

"Ne fais pas attention." Quelqu'un parle.

'_Hein?_' Pensées intérieures.

"**De quoi tu parles?**" Voix de démons ou d'invocations.

-'_**Quel idiot.**_' Pensées intérieures de démons ou d'invocations.

* * *

><p><strong><strong><span>Chapitre 14:<span> Le test.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Les rayons du soleil pénétraient la fenêtre appartenant à la chambre dans laquelle Naruto et Sasuke dormaient. Éblouissants, leur intensité réveillèrent alors la fille aux cheveux d'or qui se prélassait au côté de son compagnon. Ne pouvant se rendormir, Naruto tapota la joue du garçon qui somnolait encore.<p>

"Naruto..." Chuchota-t-il d'une voix léthargique. Elle lui sourit et lui chanta doucement dans l'oreille.

"Sasuke, si tu te réveilles maintenant, je te ferai peut-être plus tard ton repas favori." Il ouvrit les yeux instantanément avant de se renfermer l'instant d'après, ses yeux étant non habitués encore à la lumière du jour. Il s'assit dans le lit de même que Naruto, étira ses bras, et ouvrit la bouche grandement pour bâiller. Il passa ses mains sur les cheveux ondulées de sa partenaire et les enveloppèrent dans sa chevelure riche et soyeuse.

"Bonjour." Dit-il simplement, et elle lui répondit de la même manière en lui caressant la joue. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de longues phrases pour se comprendre. Sasuke voyait que visiblement, Naruto ne souhaitait pas parler de ce qui s'était passé la veille, et il estima qu'il écouterait ce qu'elle aurait à dire seulement quand elle serait prête à le lui avouer. Ils regardèrent alors tout deux le réveil, ils remarquaient qu'ils s'étaient levés tard.

"Je suppose que Itachi n'a pas voulu nous déranger pendant notre repos." Naruto eût un petit rire accompagnant sa phrase. Sasuke acquiesça en adhérant à sa remarque. Ils allèrent ensembles dans la salle à manger et remarquèrent que Itachi les attendait déjà prêt dans le vestibule les bras croisés. Il avait l'air passablement fatigué lui aussi. Il avait son attirail de militaire, sa veste verte, un petit emblème des Uchiwa était inscrit sur celle-ci.

"Je vous attends dehors." Déclara-t-il d'une voix formelle, puis il sortit de la maison. Il prenait à cœur son rôle de sensei, et se serait le dernier jour où il serait indulgent avec ses disciples. Naruto et Sasuke échangèrent un sourire, ils considéraient comique le comportement de leur ainé. Ils prirent leur petit déjeuné en vitesse, se lavèrent la figure et les dents, et sortirent de la maison après s'être habiller dans leur tenue d'entrainement.

Ils se dirigèrent alors vers le terrain réservé à l'équipe sept. Trois poteaux en bois étaient au centre du champs. Une horloge était placée sur l'un d'entre eux. Tout autour de l'aire, des arbres étaient plantés. Un petit lac de cent mètres de largeur environ était à proximité. La brise d'automne rendait la journée agréable. Naruto humait l'air pur avec délectation, elle avait toujours aimé se trouver au sein de la nature. Les mornes habitations ont toujours eu un effet répulsif sur elle. Sasuke était quand à lui indifférent, il appréciait seulement la compagnie de la jeune fille. Itachi réglait l'alarme du moniteur à midi. Il se retourna alors vers ses protégés, ils semblaient en forme. Il craqua ses articulations de ses mains.

"Bien, montrez moi ce que vous savez faire." Itachi prit sa position de défense, malgré son air détendu et nonchalant, il était en réalité attentif à tout les mouvements de ses adversaires. Il activa son sharigan à ses deux yeux. Le premier round était un affrontement en Taijutsu, la base des combats pour les ninjas. Naruto fonça seule vers lui, poing en l'air dirigé vers le visage du frère de Sasuke, elle préférait toujours les attaques franches et nettes. Itachi attrapa le poignet de Naruto lorsque sa main arriva à cinquante centimètres de son visage. Elle utilisa son autre poing pour le frapper à l'estomac et Itachi décala avec le même bras le poignet de Naruto de sorte qu'elle s'attaque elle-même. Naruto leva sa tête vers celle de Itachi, et de langoureux yeux rouges la fixèrent.

"Naruto, je t'ai déjà enseigné que dans un combat où tu sais que tu es en désavantage, tu dois faire autre chose que charger stupidement ton ennemi. Cela peut marcher pour des adversaires de niveau équivalant ou inférieur, mais si ton opposant détient plus de force que toi, tu seras rapidement maitrisé avec ton style de combat." Il relâcha son étreinte sur elle et elle revint à sa place initiale. "Recommence." Ordonna-t-il séchement. Sasuke observait la scène de loin, il savait que son frère testait leur aptitudes individuelles, ils avaient l'habitude de toujours combattre en pair, et il savait que dès lors qu'ils seraient isolés l'un de l'autre, ils seraient démunis face à leurs antagonistes.

Naruto marcha alors lentement autour de Itachi. Elle regardait en continu le jounin en face d'elle. Sa défense semblait impénétrable. Elle sauta sur lui de derrière, et Itachi prit sa main avant qu'elle n'atteigne sa nuque. "Recommence." Commanda-t-il encore.

Naruto s'éloigna une fois de plus. Il devait avoir une faille. Elle sortit trois kunai de sa sacoche accrochée à son jambier droit. Les leçons à l'académie, les défis de Itachi lui revinrent à l'esprit. Si l'ennemi n'a aucunes ouvertures, il faut en crée une. Elle lança un premier kunai au front de Itachi, c'était le témoin, l'étalon pour voir comment Itachi réagissait face à une attaque de distance. L'arme de lancer sembla se téléportait dans la main gauche de Itachi quand elle arriva dans son champs d'influence. '_Je vois..._' Pensa Naruto. Itachi lui relança le kunai que Naruto saisit en vol. Elle chargea encore Itachi. Cette fois, elle se coucha à terre et envoya un kunai au visage du ninja adverse, qui se courba légèrement en arrière évitant de se faire toucher. Simultanément, Naruto tenta de lui faire une balayette, Itachi avec un petit bond esquiva son coup de pied rotatif. Sur le sol, Naruto se retourna et lui darda un autre kunai dirigé cette fois vers sa poitrine, Itachi se réceptionna avec une main au sol et Naruto refit encore une fois un coup rotatif qui déséquilibra Itachi maintenant à terre. Avec son pied qui lui empêchait de se relever, et l'élan résultant des deux tours successifs, Naruto assena un coup final à Itachi, le kunai s'arrêta à un millimètre de son œil. Itachi eût un sourire satisfait.

"C'est mieux Naruto, beaucoup mieux." Attesta-t-il. Naruto l'aida à se relever. Itachi la regarda fier d'elle. "Tu as saisi maintenant Naruto?" Elle acquiesça et il continua son explication. "Ne jamais se fier aux apparences, et contre un adversaire sans failles, il faut le toujours pousser dans ses derniers retranchements, et ne jamais laisser l'opposant répliquer, toutefois..." Itachi émit une écrasante intention de tuer dans toute la zone, les cheveux de Naruto bondirent sur sa nuque et les deux enfants frémirent devant l'intense regard de Itachi, le vent semblait se convulser autour de lui. "Vous serez parfois amené à surmonter vos peurs, la peur est ce qui pousse les ninjas à commettre des erreurs." Il éteignit son aura et l'atmosphère redevint normal. Il rajouta plus doucement. "Mais j'ai confiance en vous, je sais que vous êtes braves car vous connaissez la responsabilité que détiennent les ninjas de la feuille envers le pays du Feu." Il fit alors signe à Naruto de s'éloigner et de laisser place à son frère. Il testait à la fois leurs capacités et leur maturité.

Itachi regarda l'azur du ciel, le temps était propice à l'expression de la flamme de la jeunesse et des générations futures. L'air souleva les cheveux de Itachi qui dansèrent comme s'ils étaient animés d'une vie propre. Itachi descendit ses yeux sur son frère maintenant face à lui, il était prêt également pour la leçon suivante. Il reprit sa position de combat de tout à l'heure. Ses pupilles se révolutionnèrent lascivement vers le dernier membre vivant de sa famille.

"Viens Sasuke, je t'attends." La poussière incrustée dans ses vêtements se volatilisa en formant une fine couche orange autour de Itachi, se fut le signe du départ. Sasuke courra alors en faisant des tours vers son frère, puis il prit des trajectoires incohérentes en faisant des bonds successifs. Les yeux de Itachi restaient collés sur les cuisses de Sasuke pour prévoir ses mouvements. Sasuke prit appui sur son pied gauche quand il fut à un mètre de Itachi et lui envoya un coup de pied volet en prenant son envol en direction de la joue droite de Itachi avec son autre jambe que son frère bloqua avec sa main et le saisit par le tibia. Sasuke eût un petit sourire en coin, ses mains tambourinèrent le sol pour se ramener plus près possible de son frère qui lui expédia un coup de poing dans le ventre. Les pieds de Sasuke au niveau de la tête de son frère, ses mains s'écrasèrent une dernière fois sur le sol propulsant le haut de son corps qui était au niveau des cuisses de Itachi vers le ciel évitant ainsi la tentative de Itachi de le blesser. Le dos de Sasuke se courba sous l'énergie cinétique de son élan, souple, son corps fit un arc de cercle complet. Ses pieds et ses mains au même niveau, son visage à l'envers de celui de Itachi, ses cheveux tombant sur son visage, en mettant les mains sur les épaules de Itachi et ses pieds en faisant un tour complet pour se ramener à la taille de Itachi, Sasuke utilisa alors le poids de son propre corps pour mettre son frère à terre en poussant le dos d'Itachi vers le sol.

Les mains de Itachi le réceptionnèrent encore une fois au sol, il tapa la terre de ses pieds pour faire le poirier, les positions étaient cette fois encore inversées. Itachi la tête en bas, et Sasuke s'accrochant au dos de son frère. Itachi imita le sourire que son frère avait fait tout à l'heure. Il courba ses bras et s'éjecta du sol, Sasuke se détacha de son frère en l'air, et ils firent respectivement des saltos arrières dans des directions opposés. Ils atterrirent au sol en revenant au même point initial que précédemment. Itachi massa son épaule lentement ayant toujours le regard rivé sur Sasuke. Il ouvrit la bouche pour commenter le précédant enchainement.

"Dangereux, fou de petit frère, mais astucieux. Sachant que ton corps en pleine croissance ne permet pas d'appliquer des coups d'appoints, mais qui est plus souple que celui des adultes, tu t'es servi de cet avantage pour réduire la distance vitale avec moi, mes mouvements étaient alors contraints et j'étais plié de te suivre dans ta combinaison, cependant, ceci pourrait se retourner contre toi dans un combat réel face à un ennemi dont tu ne connais pas le plein potentiel." Il se gratta le menton pensif. "Globalement, au niveau du Taijustu du moins, en vous entrainant quotidiennement, augmentant ainsi votre force, votre agilité, et votre rapidité, vous pourrez attendre bientôt le niveau de chuunin. Sans compter que vos muscles ainsi que votre taille auront le temps de se développer en parallèle." Il leur sourit. "Je suis content de vous." Sasuke et Naruto claquèrent leur main joyeusement, ils avaient réussi avec brio la première épreuve. Itachi croisa ses bras.

"Maintenant, démontrez moi que vous avez autre chose à me proposer que les techniques enseignées à l'académie." Itachi les invitait surtout à utiliser leurs techniques de manière la plus ingénieuse possible. Un ninja possédant très peu de ninjustu peut rivaliser avec un autre qui en possède beaucoup si celui-ci les utilise intelligemment. Pour cette épreuve, Itachi n'activa pas son sharigan, non nécessaire pour étudier la façon dont Naruto et Sasuke se comportaient lors leur offensives. Contrairement au Taijutsu, où il devait analyser puis corriger leurs mouvements, le Ninjutsu dépendait essentiellement de la manipulation de l'énergie spirituelle de l'utilisateur, et de la quantité de chakra que possédait celui-ci, leur mise en pratique n'avait en réalité que peu d'influence car les Ninjutsu avait en général leurs schémas propres de fonctionnement.

Itachi marcha lentement alors vers le lac, puis il continua sa route sur l'eau, ses disciples écarquillèrent leurs yeux, il n'avait jamais réussi à contrôler leur chakra suffisamment bien pour marcher sur les fluides, tout au plus, ils arrivaient à se maintenir à l'horizontal en marchant sur les surfaces solides, mais cela leur demandait un effort extrême. Itachi s'arrêta lorsqu'il atteint le centre du lac. Ses pas faisaient des ondulations sur l'eau, comme lorsqu'une pierre plonge dans ce liquide. Les raies demeuraient même quand Itachi était immobile, leur fréquence était continue, constante, montrant la maitrise parfaite de Itachi dans la malaxation du chakra, il invitait Naruto et Sasuke à faire de même, cependant les deux enfants ne le suivirent pas. Itachi sourit encore, ils venaient de passer un autre de ses tests implicites, ils devaient toujours avoir du recul sur les ordres que leur donnaient leurs supérieurs, et savoir lire entre les lignes.

Sasuke se plaça sur la baie, et fit ses signes de sa technique favorite.

"Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu!" Un dragon de feu émergea de sa gorge et se répandit autour de Itachi qui fit un arc de cercle brusque de sa main pour convoquer une barrière d'eau provenant du lac. Une épaisse vapeur naquit du contact entre le feu et l'eau, les deux techniques s'annulèrent mutuellement. Cette technique n'avait pas coûté d'effort à Itachi qui n'avait que profiter des éléments à sa disposition, Sasuke en revanche avait utilisé une technique qui convertissait directement son chakra en énergie élémentaire, il avait donc perdu au change lors de cette confrontation. Itachi soupira, et zieuta son frère avec gravité.

"Sasuke, je sais que tu vaux bien mieux que ça..." Sasuke lança un regard à sa congénère et acquiesça. Naruto croisa ses doigts.

"Kage bunshin no Jutsu!" Cria-t-elle, une douzaine de clone encerclèrent alors le lac. Chacune des Naruto prit un fil de fer qu'elles joignirent avec un shuriken. Elles décochèrent alors les shuriken l'une à l'autre de sorte à créer une toile d'araignée emmaillotée. Les clones Kamiwari alors avec des piliers en bois qui s'incrustèrent dans le sol, les maillons fermement accrochés à eux en raison des shurikens profondément enfouis dans les pilonnes, les clones se dissipèrent dans de la fumée. La vrai Naruto transpira sous l'effort fournie, alors, elle et Sasuke sautèrent sur l'une des cordes ensembles, la vibration causait par l'atterrissage changea se répandit sur toute les liens qui demeuraient flexibles. Naruto sourit, c'était sa solution dans ce genre de situation. Itachi posa une main sur l'un des fils autour de lui et monta sur la palissade. Ils étaient à la même hauteur.

Sasuke fonça alors sur son frère, avec un coup de pied au visage que son frère bloqua, il utilisa alors le bras de Itachi pour sauter de l'autre côté du limon, et se positionna sur une des colonnes, de sorte d'être aligné avec lui et Naruto. La jeune fille fit des petits bonds successifs sur les fils pour déstabiliser Itachi, Sasuke fit alors des signes de mains.

"Suiton: Shurikens d'eau!" Des centaines de projectiles émergèrent du lac en se dirigeant vers Itachi, qui les esquiva tous, les shuriken atterrirent sur les liens en explosant, rendant glissant le terrain malléable et précaire. Itachi bondit hors de l'aire et atterrit sur la baie, Naruto et Sasuke le suivirent. Maintenant, Sasuke pouvait utiliser son affinité avec le feu, il leva sa tête vers le ciel, et ouvrit la bouche en continuant ses gesticulations.

"Katon: Hōsenka no jutsu!" Une multitude de boules de feu avec des shurikens en leur sein surgirent de son gosier et s'envolèrent de vingt mètres au-dessus du sol. Quand elles étaient sur le point de retomber, Naruto fit des signes de main à son tour et multiplia par dix chaque sphère enflammée, Naruto et Sasuke plongèrent dans l'eau. En retombant, les torpilles se synthétisèrent en une pluie embrasée dans laquelle Itachi était au centre. Les deux conjurateurs de ce jutsu estimèrent qu'après trente secondes passées, la fournaise était terminée. Ils sortirent de l'eau mouillés et frêles de leurs précédentes techniques, se fut un enchainement épuisant. Le sol était calciné, des shurikens étaient éparpillés sur le terrain noir d'encre. Ils ne trouvèrent nulles traces de Itachi, Naruto embarrassée gratta ses cheveux pleins de suie.

"N'y est-on pas allé un peu trop fort?" Se demanda-t-elle, Sasuke eût des sueurs froides, ce n'était pas normal, son frère n'aurait jamais succombé à des genin. Soudain, un rire retentit de nulle part, et Itachi atterrit sur eux, ses pieds s'écrasèrent sur les dos de Naruto et Sasuke qui se couchèrent au sol sous son poids, il était ressorti indemne de leur combinaison. Ils étaient trop fatigués pour essayer de se relever. Naruto marmonnait quelques malédictions sur Itachi en griffonnant le sol. Itachi s'agenouilla alors en face d'eux avec un petit saut pour se mettre en face de leur tête.

"En soi, vous étiez parfaitement coordonnés, mais vous avez oublié un détail crucial, ce genre de technique n'aurait fonctionné que si vous m'aviez initialement immobilisé, or vous avez pris trop de temps à effectuer vos jutsu, en combat réel, l'ennemi ne vous laissera pas autant de temps, d'autant plus que de tels techniques consomment trop de chakra, vous serez à la merci de vos adversaires si celles-ci ne fonctionnent pas, comme actuellement avec moi." Malgré son ton dur, il leur froissa les cheveux affectueusement. "Je suis pourtant impressionné par vos compétences en Ninjutsu, vous êtes bien au delà des aspirants ninjas. Malgré vos réserves de chakra encore non maximisées, vous avez réussi à dévoiler des techniques dignes du rang chuunin." Itachi laissa un silence pour les laisser le temps de récupérer mentalement et physiquement, Sasuke et Naruto se relevèrent tant bien que mal après un moment, Itachi les indiqua de s'assoir près de où se situait le réveil. Il allait bientôt être onze heure. Itachi voyait bien que Sasuke et Naruto étaient exténués; leur souffle était difficile. Itachi leur fit passer sa dernière épreuve, la plus difficile de toute.

"Dans certaines missions, vous devrez parfois vous sacrifier pour la réussite de celle-ci. Capturés, vous devrez alors résister à la tentative de l'ennemi d'entrer dans votre esprit pour collecter les informations sur notre village. Ils utiliseront tout les moyens pour, ils n'hésiteront pas à vous briser." Ses deux interlocuteurs saisirent ce qu'il voulait dire, les épreuves précédentes étaient également une préparation pour celle-ci, la fatigue jouait un facteur important dans cette épreuve. Elle permettrait d'évaluer leur détermination. "Je ne vous demanderai pas d'accepter le genjutsu que je vais vous apposer, il faut que vous soyez consentants sachant que vous êtes déjà officiellement genin..." Rajouta Itachi, il se répugnait de l'utiliser sur des enfants, qui en outre étaient ses proches. Cette technique était originellement utilisée sur les chuunin qui postulaient d'entrer dans les forces spéciales de Konoha. Cependant, Itachi désirait voir jusqu'où reposaient les limites de Naruto et Sasuke. Cela serait important pour le choix des missions auxquelles ils se verraient attribuer.

Naruto eût une réaction étrange, au lieu d'être grave en face d'une telle situation, elle sourit avec splendeur et serra la main de Sasuke qui eût la même réaction qu'elle. Ils avaient traversées déjà tant de choses ensembles, ils traverseraient donc cette épreuve sans faillir. Itachi soupira, il fit des signes de mains et évoqua son illusion.

"Genjutsu: Le voile des âmes." Les yeux de Sasuke de Naruto devinrent clos, une grimace transparut sur leur visage, leurs pires cauchemars débutèrent.

* * *

><p><strong>Le monde intérieur.<strong>

Sasuke était dans le district des Uchiwa, du moins, tel qu'il imaginait son district. Sasuke marchait dans les ruelles désertes. Il était nu dans cette représentation d'esprit. Il voyait son père et sa mère faire les courses. Une version de lui plus jeune gambadait entre eux, les tenant par les mains. Le petit Sasuke semblait joyeux, c'était l'un des souvenirs du Sasuke plus âgé qui tendit une main vers ses parents s'approchant de lui sans le remarquer.

"Kaa-san, Tou-san!" S'égosilla-t-il, mais ils ne l'entendirent pas, ses parents passèrent à travers lui comme s'il était un fantôme. Sasuke ne comprenait pas, il ne voulait pas comprendre, il voulait ses parents, ses parents au près de lui. Pourquoi lui étaient-ils inaccessibles? Pourquoi Itachi lui montrait ces images? Sasuke haletait, il s'agenouilla au sol en prenant sa position fœtale. sous le tourment d'émotions qui le transperçaient.

"Kaa-san, s'il-te-plait, ne me quitte pas." Des larmes perlèrent de ses yeux. Ses parents le distancèrent de plus en plus, il se releva avec hargne et courra vers eux comme si sa vie en dépendait, elle en dépendait véritablement, cette vie avec ses parents, il fallait qu'il la rattrape, il ne pouvait la laisser filer une fois de plus, elle avait déjà glissé entre ses doigts. Ses parents s'éloignaient indéfiniment, comme si tout ses efforts étaient vains, ils étaient vains, car ils n'existaient plus, ils n'existaient plus que dans ses rêves, dans son esprit, dans le coin le plus restreint de son esprit, c'était son coffre caché, son secret, que son frère exposait impitoyablement. Le corps de Sasuke trépidait dans la réalité, ses lèvres tremblèrent, et Itachi commençait déjà à s'inquiéter d'avoir provoquer une réaction trop violente. Il entendait les paroles que prononçait Sasuke sous son hallucination, de même pour Naruto.

* * *

><p>Elle était dans une tente, celle de son enfance, où les peintures représentant des renards la berçaient. Son frère était à ses côtés, il veillait sur elle, c'était à l'époque où ils voyagèrent ensembles en direction de de Kiri. Kurama lui sourit, c'était son vrai frère, celui qu'elle aimait tant, le frère qui la chérissait, la choyait, et l'adorait, autant qu'elle l'adorait elle dans sa candeur.<p>

Son frère la prit alors dans ses bras pour sentir la flagrance de sa chevelure. Naruto rit sous son étreinte. Elle était allongée sur son torse, leurs cheveux blonds se joignirent, faisant des nœuds complexes, représentant leur relation étroite, et cependant déjà aliénée.

"Oni-chan, arrête de me chatouiller!" Son frère fit un sourire mi-figue mi-raisin, et son visage était peiné.

"N**a**r**u**t**o**..." Souffla-t-il à son oreille, sa voix contenait des relents démoniaques. Il hocha la tête. Il se leva et et sortit de la tente défaisant les liens qu'il entretenait avec elle. Naruto était rêveuse. Elle demanda à son frère d'une voix somnolente.

"Oni-chan?" Elle ne trouvait plus son frère. Où était-il? Elle ouvrit ses paupières.

La rougeur du ciel à l'extérieur se réverbérait dans la tente. Les dessins se commuaient, s'entrelaçaient, se modifiaient, évoluant, mouvant, s'inversant, se métamorphosant, se permutant, se fondant et se refondant pour se rebaptiser et accomplir leur fonctions. Les renards qui jouaient devinrent des renards qui la fixèrent d'un sourire narquois, juges de ses actes. Naruto contempla les nouvelles vignettes avec peur, l'abime de sa perplexité devint sans rivale alors. Ne saisissant pas le sens de ces changements, elle fuit cet endroit, comme son frère.

Elle sortit du petit chapiteau, son frère s'enfouissait dans une forêt dense, Naruto le suivit.

* * *

><p>Sasuke avait l'impression que son cœur s'écartelait sous la tristesse, l'amertume, le regret, et la nostalgie des images défilants en face de lui. Sa mère lui préparant les spaghettis bolognaises qu'il affectionnait tant, cette onctueuse sauce tomate lui ravivant ses papilles, réveillant ses sens, et lui attendant avec hâte à la table, son père à ses côtés le réprimandant pour son comportement infantile. Comme ses sermons lui manquaient également, le Sasuke observait les scènes ému. Sa rancœur ne faisait que s'accroitre envers Kurama pour les avoir enlever à lui. Il remarqua alors un calendrier, et vit qu'il ne restait qu'un jour avant son arrivée. Sasuke serra ses poings, il devait changer le passé tant bien que mal. Il ne pouvait les laisser mourir une fois encore, pas une seconde fois. Il leur cria de s'enfuir, désirant ardemment les prévenir du désastre qui arrivait, mais ils étaient sourds à ses paroles, Sasuke ne pouvait rien y faire.<p>

* * *

><p>Les pieds de Naruto s'écorchèrent sur le passage qui menait à son frère, celui-ci était parsemé de ronces. Elle s'orientait difficilement dans cette clairière, les derniers rayons du soleil se faisaient de plus en plus éparses, le soleil couchant n'était plus qu'une demi-sphère rouge à l'horizon. Pourquoi son frère lui faisait parcourir un tel passage? Pourquoi ne la remarquait-il pas? Naruto se pressa, trébucha, et se releva encore et encore.<p>

La flore se fut plus lâche alors dans les derniers mètres, elle visionna son frère immobile. Elle accourut vers lui joyeusement comme elle avait l'habitude de faire, et s'attendait comme d'habitude à ce que son frère la réceptionne en l'air, mais son frère ne sentait même pas sa présence. Elle vit alors ce qu'il était en train de faire, il était en train de massacrer ses amis. Les membres de ses amis tranchés, découpés, dévorés résidaient à même le sol, buvant l'hémoglobine ruisselant de ce qui appartenu à leur ancien corps.

Naruto s'agenouilla et vomit, elle n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux du spectacle, elle était incrédule à ce qui se déroulait en face d'elle, elle ne pouvait pas le concevoir, elle ne voulait pas le concevoir. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était que son frère revienne, son si gentil frère, son grand frère qui la protégeait. Elle tapa de ses petits poings le sol impuissante face à la tournure des évènements. Les parois du cosmos se fissuraient peu à peu, des failles se dissocièrent dans le sol. C'était un paysage de fin du monde.

* * *

><p>Sasuke était épuisé, il avait tout essayé, mais rien ne fonctionnait. Le passé était inscrit dans le marbre. Kurama apparut alors des ténèbres. Ses parents ainsi que sa version plus petite de lui-même étaient inconscients de sa présence. Le sourire de Kurama était celui d'une abomination. Il commença à lacérer la peau des parents de Sasuke devant ses yeux hagards. Sasuke sprinta vers lui, en lui envoyant un coup de poing mais ne fit que le traverser, le rictus de Kurama s'agrandit, comme s'il se moquait du garçon qui tentait d'empêcher la réalisation de ses desseins.<p>

L'horreur qui s'en suivit était indescriptible, Sasuke ne pouvait en voir plus, il fermait ses paupières immatérielles, mais il vit tout de même l'action, il regarda ailleurs, mais cette scène semblait se reporter partout où il posait son regard. Sasuke hurla de désespoir.

* * *

><p>Son frère était alors de dos, il se tenait debout dans une marre sang, ses mains étaient trempées dans le liquide cramoisi dégoulinant de ses doigts, il appartenait à celui de ses amis morts le jour de leur séparation. Naruto après s'être reprise courra vers son frère et martela son ventre avec ferveur. '<em>Pourquoi?<em>' Pensa-t-elle confuse.

"Pourquoi?" Requit-elle avec incompréhension, des yeux rouges et fissurés lui répondirent, son frère était dans sa forme démoniaque.

"**C'est parce que tu es faible Naruto.**" C'était la même phrase qui la hantait depuis sa rupture avec lui, elle déchira l'âme de Naruto. C'était son péché; être faible, et de n'avoir pu protéger ses amis. Son frère toisa le ciel noir, vierge de tout astres ou d'intempéries qui n'avait non plus aucunes pitiés envers elle; seul le vide, écho à l'esprit de Naruto se juxtaposait au décor. Kurama persista une fois de plus à la briser.

"**Naruto, tu n'es rien pour moi.**" C'était les pires mots possibles pouvant provenir de lui. La vie de Naruto tournait tout autour de la vue que Kurama détenait sur elle. Il continua sans-cœur la concernant, sans même considérer sa détresse, Naruto s'agrippant à son gilet en y entortillant les marges, comme pour le supplier d'arrêter de l'annihiler intérieurement. Elle mit une main sur sa poitrine, et eût une quinte de toux sous le remord d'avoir moins de valeur que les larves qui rampaient sur le sol.

"**Je ne t'es pris avec moi qu'en raison du démon que tu héberges à l'intérieur de toi.**" Naruto pleurait, Kurama l'ignorait. Elle hocha la tête vigoureusement, elle ne voulait point y croire. Il l'a pris avec lui car il était son frère n'est-ce pas? Pourquoi alors était-il si inhumain avec elle? Ne voyait-il pas les conséquences de ses paroles sur elle? Ainsi, il lui souffla qu'elle n'était qu'un monstre, qu'elle ne le méritait pas, qu'elle était responsable pour la mort de ses amis. '_Pourquoi Kurama? Pourquoi? Pourquoi me tourmentes-tu ainsi? Je veux le comprendre, au plus profond de moi, la raison de notre séparation. Dits le moi, s'il-te-plait!_'

Naruto ne pouvait contenir sa peine, elle s'accroupit au sol et sanglota, cria, et pleura plus encore. '_Kurama, non ne me quitte pas!_' Pensa-t-elle dans le giron de son âme, elle tendit sa main spirituelle vers son frère qui se détourna d'elle, et marcha loin d'elle, ses pas laissant des empruntes dans le sol boueux, et ensanglantée. C'était la voie qu'elle devait suivre, elle devait le poursuivre. Elle courra, courra le plus vite possible, elle pantela à la vélocité de son allure. Son frère se retourna alors vers elle lorsqu'elle réussit à le rattraper et la gifla, son monde vibra et fissura les parois de son univers, c'était la scission entre eux deux, entre leur commune âme.

"**Continue de me suivre Naruto, et je prendrai tout ce qui t'est cher!**" Vociféra-t-il avec rage, de la salive sortait de ses dents. Sa menace l'ébranla, elle flageola, puis grelotta face à la noirceur et l'effroi du visage de son frère. '_Qu'ai-je fait de mal Kurama?_' Des larmes continuaient de couler de ses joues indéfiniment, et Kurama y était insensible. Il poursuivit sa marche pour les morts. Naruto le chassait toujours, elle ne pouvait laisser son frère partir.

"Stop! Reste avec moi!'_Non! Je ne veux pas de lui._"Par pitié!'_Pourquoi suis-je si attachée à lui?_"Ne t'en vas pas!'_Il a tué mes amis, il ne vaut pas mon admiration, il ne vaut que mon mépris._"Reviens!'_Mais je l'aime, malgré tout ce qui l'a fait, il fait parti de moi. Il est mon moi._"Ne me laisse pas seule!'_Toutes mes actions jusqu'à ce jour ne résultent que de notre partition._"Oni-chan!'_Il m'est indissociable._'

Naruto s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans les abysses, dans le précipice de son âme, alimentant d'avantage ses lamentations et ses pensées contradictoires envers son frère. Elle n'était plus que confusion, elle plongeait alors dans la folie.

* * *

><p>Sasuke fonçait une fois de plus vers son pire ennemi qui avait décimé sa famille, cette fois, il pouvait l'atteindre, mais les griffes de Kurama lui tenaillèrent son petit poing, le souleva en l'air, et le projeta sur un mur. Kurama détourna son regard de lui vers une autre personne présente, elle également inconsciente de sa présence. C'était Naruto. Sa Naruto. Sa chère Naruto. Non! Sasuke s'était juré à lui même que jamais il laisserait personne la lui soustraire. Le rire du monstre s'ébruita entre les murs les faisant trembler. Il s'accroupit près de la jeune fille endormie. Le bras de Kurama l'enlaça lascivement, comme si Naruto était sa possession, son bien, l'objet de ses désirs. Sa langue parcourut la tendre nuque de la jeune fille, humant avec langueur chacun de ses pores, l'existence de Naruto semblait être absorbé, Kurama était un vampire, son vampire, son démon, le diable en personne.<p>

Sasuke tendait la main vers elle, il rampait sur le sol, il ne pouvait la laisser partir, il ne pouvait être seul, il allait devenir fou, il était définitivement fou, sa rage le rendait aveugle, il fonça vers Kurama, un kunai se matérialisa dans ses mains, il voulut trancher la gorge de cette hyène humaine, pour sa vengeance. Quand il redevint conscient, il vit ce qu'il avait fait, il l'avait lui même achever Naruto. Il lâcha le kunai de ses mains, il s'accroupit au sol, se tenant le visage, ses doigts faisaient des mouvements fiévreux, il se déchira la face, un océan de larme ruissela de ses yeux. Elle était partie pour toujours. Il l'avait assassiné, fruit de ses actions, il la voulait tant de retour, mais elle était inaccessible. Ses mains se mouvèrent en l'air comme pour essayer de saisir le vide, Sasuke regardait ses mains, ce n'était pas Kurama qui l'avait tué, c'était lui, et c'étaient ses propres crimes.

Il posa les mains sur ses oreilles et brailla comme jamais il n'avait braillé, se lacérant, se fracassant la tête sur les murs, il se perdait dans le labyrinthe de son esprit. La démence s'emparait de lui, il ne voyait plus rien, n'entendait plus rien, ne sentait plus rien. Il n'était plus que rien. Il n'était qu'un être misérable, sans vie. Il tomba dans la douce inconscience de la mort. La mort de l'âme.

* * *

><p>Sasuke apparut dans le monde de Naruto, il était inerte sur le sol. Kurama et Naruto regardèrent son apparition. Naruto était sans émotions, tant elle en était saturée. Kurama s'approcha alors de lui, et Naruto lui barra la route. Il ne devait pas le toucher, c'était celui à qui elle tenait le plus. Kurama la repoussa comme une poupée de chiffon. Kurama s'agenouilla en face de lui, ses yeux rouges transcendaient l'espace, il prit dans sa main le cou du garçon. Naruto se jeta à ses pieds pour l'adjurer d'arrêter. Les griffes de Kurama se plantèrent dans son corps, il fit la même chose qu'il l'avait fait avec ses amis. Naruto ne pouvait le laisser faire. Ses yeux devinrent rouges également. Une aura démoniaque s'échappa d'elle. Ses marques devinrent vicieuses. Elle avait des griffes à son tour. Elle devint un démon comme son frère, elle devenait son frère.<p>

"**Noooon!**" Rugit-elle. Sa force fit une lumière aveuglante qui dévasta son univers. Le rire pervers du renard résonna d'entre ses entrailles.

* * *

><p>Dans la réalité, Itachi eût des sueurs froides à la soudaine aura démoniaque qui envahit la zone. '<em>Le Kyuubi!<em>' Raisonna-t-il, s'en était assez. Il désactiva sa technique. Sasuke et Naruto tombèrent inconscients. Toutefois, Naruto ouvrit ses paupières, et déclama d'une voix sépulcrale.

"**Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois, humain.**" Itachi frissonna à la voix du démon. L'aura de Naruto s'éteignit définitivement. Itachi réalisa ce qu'il avait fait alors, il avait échoué en tant que sensei dès son premier jour, il avait trop présumé de ses élèves car il s'était engagé émotionnellement dans leur progression. Il n'avait pas eu une vision objective de ses actes et en conséquence; ils souffraient atrocement.

Itachi posa une main à leur cou, leur pouls était affolant, il devait absolument les emmener se faire soigner. Il les prit dans ses bras et se téléporta dans un tourbillon de feuilles vers l'hôpital.

* * *

><p>Fin du chapitre<p> 


	22. L'Héritage

**A/N: Gueasser: **Encore une fois, bien vu pour le mantra, je savais que cela ne passerait pas inaperçu.(double référence à KotOR, Kurama plonge du côté obscur de la "force J'ai écrit ce passage de mémoire. La partie où Revan est chez les sith est particulièrement jouissive surtout si Koriban est la dernière planète qu'on visite où l'on peut rabaisser tout les médiocres aspirants. Quels doux souvenirs! Mon préféré est celui quand on butte tout le monde à la fin... Muhahahaha! (sadique dans l'âme.) Sinon, c'était effectivement un magnifique pléonasme :D.  
>J'ai retrouvé l'intégral via internet:<p>

**Version officielle et complète du code sith de KotOR (qui répond d'une manière emphatique au code des jedi):  
><strong>

La paix est un mensonge.  
>Il n'y a que la passion. (la passion pour Kurama est ce qui l'affaiblit, c'est pourquoi je l'ai supprimé.)<br>Par la passion, j'ai la puissance.  
>Par la puissance, j'ai le pouvoir. (approximativement ce que j'ai écris)<br>Par le pouvoir, j'ai la victoire.  
>Par la victoire, mes chaînes se brisent. (jolie inversion.)<br>La Force me libérera. (notion de liberté pour l'émancipation de ses émotions par les chaines qui se brisent acquisition de la victoire sur Madara)

Il n'y a pas de paix, il y a la colère.  
>Il n'y a pas de peur, il y a le pouvoir.<br>Il n'y a pas de mort, il y a l'immortalité.  
>Il n'y a pas de faiblesse, il y a le Côté Obscur.<p>

Je suis le cœur de l'Obscurité.  
>Je ne connais pas la peur mais je la donne à mes ennemis.<br>Je connais le pouvoir du Côté Obscur.  
>Je suis le feu de la haine.<br>Tout l'univers se prosterne devant moi.  
>Je m'engage dans l'Obscurité où j'ai découvert la vraie vie,<br>Dans la Mort de la Lumière.

**version d'un fan:**

Il n'y a pas de paix, il y a la colère  
>Il n'y a pas de crainte, il y a l'ultime puissance<br>Il n'y a pas de mort, il y a la vie éternelle  
>Il n'y a pas de faiblesse, il y a le coté obscur<br>Je suis le cœur de l'obscurité, le représentant des ombres.

Je ne connais aucune crainte, sauf celle que mes ennemis ont pour moi  
>Je suis le destructeur de l'ancien monde et le créateur du nouveau monde<br>Je connais la puissance du coté obscur, je l'aspire et l'ingurgite  
>Je suis l'œil des ténèbres. Les poumons de la mort<p>

Je m'offre a la force.  
>J'ai trouvé la vraie vie, dans la mort de la lumière<br>Je suis le serviteur de l'empereur et je vis pour lui  
>J'offre mon âme a sa main et mon savoir aux grands maîtres sith<br>Je dois le respect éternelle à mon maître  
>Mon doigt montre l'ennemi et mon sabre le tue<p>

(Je ne suis pas d'accord avec le dernier paragraphe qui enfreint le code sith. Un vrai sith ne doit pas obéir à son maitre dans l'absolu, il doit justement essayer d'utiliser ses préceptes contre lui)

Bon, maintenant que ceci est dit, passons au chapitre de Kit and Fox.

**Informations:**

"Ne fais pas attention." Quelqu'un parle.

'_Hein?_' Pensées intérieures.

"**De quoi tu parles?**" Voix de démons ou d'invocations.

-'_**Quel idiot.**_' Pensées intérieures de démons ou d'invocations.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 15:<strong>** L'héritage**

* * *

><p>C'était la nuit, Itachi attendait toujours dans un hall assis sur un banc, une lumière clignotait spasmodiquement informant que Naruto et Sasuke étaient toujours en table d'opération. Les dommages qu'il avait causé à leur esprit étaient importants. Il fut sévèrement réprimandé par le médecin attitré des deux enfants d'avoir utiliser un genjutsu de rang 'A' sur des sujets si jeunes.<p>

Itachi se morfondait. Qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête? Il avait raté de plus une réunion au conseil pour assister aux possibles évolutions de ses protégés. Pourquoi cela prenait-il autant de temps?

Un ninja apparut à côté de lui en s'accroupissant.

"Maitre Uchiwa, le Sandame sollicite votre présence." Itachi acquiesça silencieusement. Il se leva avec dépit et regarda une dernière fois la porte qui menait à la chambre où Naruto et Sasuke se faisaient ausculter. Il hocha la tête tristement, et il disparut dans un tourbillon de feuilles. 

* * *

><p>Hiruzen martelait son doigt sur son bureau en lisant son rapport tout en humant de la fumée de sa pipe qu'il prenait par intermittence pour se soulager, il avait des cernes sous les yeux.<p>

Plusieurs phénomènes se superposaient en peu de temps. Il venait de recevoir une missive de Kakashi qui lui informait qu'il était sur la trace d'une connaissance de Kurama en Kumogakure, le problème à l'entrainement du Uchiwa cadet et de sa belle petite fille, il semblerait que le sceau du Yondame ait été fragilisé, et là, il venait de recevoir un paquet de Kurama lui-même.

Un de ses ANBU près de lui lui chuchota dans l'oreille.

"Itachi Uchiwa est dans l'antichambre, hokage-sama, il attend vos instructions." Hiruzen fit un geste brusque de sa main pour signaler à tout ses ANBU de quitter son bureau.

"Faites le entrer." Ils firent comme ils furent ordonnés, ils sortirent de la pièce, et Itachi rentra dans la salle. Il se courba de façon guindé en face du Sandame qui fit une grimace agacé en réponse, il était exaspéré par toutes ces cérémonies, il venait d'avoir une réunion du conseil plus que déplaisante. Danzo l'avait accusé de népotisme envers les Uchiwa et les autres membres du conseil étaient partiellement d'accords sur ce point.

Voir Itachi se comportait ainsi l'horripilait réellement et lui renvoyer à la figure la vanité de ses efforts concernant la famille Uchiwa qui le traitait toujours comme un étranger, comme une personne haut dessus d'eux, un dieu sur Terre. Le grand âge du Sandame, couplé à son travail exigent l'avaient coupé de sa famille, il n'avait que des contacts distants avec Konohamaru et Asuma. Avoir une famille proche lui manquait, Naruto remplissait ce rôle d'une certaine manière, et par le lien qu'elle détenait avec les Uchiwa, cela permettait à l'Hokage d'avoir des proches, cela lui permettait de se sentir vivant, et Itachi par son attitude venait de lui prouver le contraire. Il ne pouvait avoir une famille, il resterait jusqu'à sa mort le Sandame, le génie des shinobi, et cela le pesait énormément. Le Sandame scrutait attentivement le visage du Uchiwa pendant qu'il pensait à ce qu'il allait faire de lui. Itachi ouvrit la bouche après un moment passé d'une voix formelle.

"Hokage-sama, je suis prêt à recevoir tout châtiment pour mes fautes." Hiruzen écrasa son poing sur la table pour invoquer le silence, Itachi sursauta légèrement. Hiruzen se leva brusquement et regarda par la fenêtre, les civils défaisaient les décorations de la fête de la veille, il ferma le volet rendant la salle complétement hermétique. Itachi ne bougeait pas, ses cheveux tombant lui cacher son visage, comme s'il avait honte de montrer sa face devant son supérieur. Seule la lumière de la lampe de Hiruzen posée sur la table remplie de piles de dossiers éclairait la pièce.

Hiruzen s'avança alors lentement de Itachi et le tint sa tête d'une main caleuse, Itachi se crispa à son contact. Puis Hiruzen, à la grande surprise de Itachi, ne lui fit que le tapoter son front doucement. Itachi se mordait les lèvres, il méritait une punition pour ses actes, ce que son supérieur lui dispensait.

"Itachi..." Dit Hiruzen en soupirant. "Tu es encore jeune.." Continua-t-il. "Et j'ai parfois tendance à l'oublier, comme tout les jeunes qui montent en grade rapidement, ils sont passibles de commettre des erreurs. Téméraire, non discipliné..." Ces reproches indirects touchèrent Itachi plus que n'importe quelle douleur physique, il ployait sous la stupidité de ses actions. Il avait toujours respecté ses ordres de missions et avait été un bon capitaine d'escouade chez les ANBU, mais la responsabilité d'un sensei était différente d'où il ne devait que juste formuler des plans pour effectuer ses missions du mieux possible. Un sensei guidait ses élèves, les protégeait, et leur enseigner comment devenir ninja, les arts du shinobi, une tâche complexe qui demandait du tact, et de la fermeté; le bon dosage.

Itachi était le premier ninja à devenir jounin à quinze ans, comme devenir sensei. Il était une expérience pour les dirigeants de Konoha, une expérience ratée à l'évidence. Il n'avait pas la maturité nécessaire pour ce poste. Ceux qui étaient responsables de genin avaient en général plus de vingt ans au moins. Hiruzen lui avait attribué cette fonction car il l'avait lui-même insisté. Il avait outrepassé ses prérogatives, il l'avait requit à son supérieur d'une manière officieuse, et cela se retournait contre lui. Le Sandame avait étrangement accepté à ses demandes insensées car elles avaient touché une de ses cordes sensibles.

Hiruzen se rassit à son bureau, Itachi releva sa tête, il semblait culpabilisé, ses traits étaient creusés.

"Itachi, cela ne sert à rien de ruminer sur ses fautes, il faut assumer les conséquences de ses actes. Tu as décrit dans ton rapport que tu as perçu l'aura du Kyuubi et que le démon renard t'a parlé. Je t'adjoins la mission de surveiller le comportement de Naruto dans les jours qui suivent, elle va peut-être influencer par le Kyuubi maintenant que le sceau est fragilisé." Hiruzen le congédia séchement. Itachi se courba une fois de plus et se téléporta encore une fois vers l'hôpital.

Le Sandame se leva quand Itachi fut parti et prit un coffret qui était derrière son siège. Il contenait des rouleaux scellés. Ils les avaient fait analyser par les spécialistes en sceaux qui lui avaient prévenus que seul le destinataire ou la destinatrice pouvait avec son sang et sa voix ouvrir le contenu de ceux-ci. Une note renseignait de la teneur des précieux parchemins.

"_Pour mon Cœur, ce qui lui revient de droit._" Hiruzen estimait que cela devait être les recherches perdus sur le fuinjutsu du Yondame, ajoutés de quelques unes des techniques de Kurama. Hiruzen les avait reçu la veille à minuit après être rentré du district des Uchiwa. Il avait alors convoqué Itachi et lui avait requis de tester du mieux possible les capacités de Naruto pour savoir si elle était digne de recevoir cette héritage, mais Itachi avait poussé trop loin ses exigences, et les conséquences demeuraient encore inconnus. C'était tant sa faute que la sienne jugea-t-il.

Hiruzen se massa la nuque et déserta son bureau pour s'enfoncer dans les méandres de la tour centrale. 

* * *

><p><strong>Le monde intérieur.<strong>

Naruto dormait tranquillement dans une lande herbée, sa tête reposait sur les genoux d'un inconnu qui lui caressait les cheveux. Elle émergea de sa douce inconscience peu à peu. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle ne vit qu'une image floue de lui. Naruto était habillée d'une toge blanche arachnéenne dans cette représentation d'esprit tendis que l'homme mystérieux avait une toge noire épaisse. Naruto commença à distinguer son environnement. L'homme avait son dos apposé à un pommier, Naruto inhalait avec délectation la senteur exquise des fruits mûrs prêts à être cueillir. Des oiseaux aux ailes multicolores sur les branches chantaient une mélodie douce, languissante, et apaisante. Un lac près de l'arbre résidait, il miroitait par les milliers d'écailles appartenant aux poissons qui dansèrent au dessus de l'eau puis replongèrent dans le liquide pur comme pour saluer la nouvelle venue. C'était un Éden sans défauts.

Naruto se leva, et écarta ses cheveux qui pendaient sur son front pour mieux admirer le paysage, l'homme sourit. Naruto tourna sa tête vers lui, il lui ressemblait énormément, il était dans la trentaine. La main de Naruto courra sur ses joues vierges de toutes marques.

"Oni-chan?" Requit-elle avec candeur avant de le serrer chaleureusement dans ses bras. Son frère était revenu. Si c'était un rêve, Naruto souhaitait ne jamais se réveiller. L'homme hocha la tête amusé, et prit délicatement le menton de la jeune fille en fleur pour qu'elle puisse mieux le regarder. Non, ce n'était pas Kurama, il lui ressemblait énormément, mais ses cheveux étaient plus courts, et elle l'avait déjà vu quelque part, mais elle n'arrivait plus à remettre son doigt dessus. Naruto enleva lentement ses bras de lui et le regarda avec incompréhension. Il avait les mêmes cheveux blonds, mais ses yeux étaient plus grands, sa mâchoire moins prononcée.

"Qui êtes-vous?" Demanda-t-elle. L'homme mit une main devant sa bouche pour cacher son divertissement, ses yeux s'étrécirent malicieusement. Il mouva son autre bras d'un geste ample et les vestiges de festivités apparurent dans les arbres avoisinants, un jour précis était marqué sur les parures, le 10 Octobre, jour de la naissance de Naruto.

"Devine." Dit-il d'un rire léger. Naruto se leva, et déambula entre les sculptures, elles représentaient tous le même personnage; un surhomme, un héros, une légende. Naruto se retourna vers l'homme qui était toujours assis paresseusement à son arbre. Les lèvres de Naruto tremblèrent, ses yeux roulaient affolement, ses sentiments étaient confus envers lui, il était à la fois son idole, et aussi le responsable de son calvaire. Elle bredouilla alors.

"Le Yondaime..." L'homme acquiesça. Naruto ne savait que dire dans ces circonstances. L'homme orienta son regard vers le ciel, un arc-en-ciel se dessinait alors entre les nuages, tout était parfait. Trop parfait. Naruto était embarrassée, cet homme était imposant par sa carrure, il avait cette petite étincelle dans ses yeux captivants, une lueur cramoisie qui oscillait dans ses pupilles bleutées.

"Pourquoi... et comment?" Demanda la jeune fille envoutée par son charme. L'homme se gratta le menton pensif.

"Je ne sais pas vraiment, j'ai atterri ici par mégarde, en scellant le **renard à neuf queues **en toi, je me suis retrouvé d'une manière ou d'une autre dans ton esprit." Il lui fit un sourire ravageur. Sa voie fredonnait lascivement, comme s'il c'était déroulée une éternité depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait parlé. "Tu peux me prendre pour ton ange gardien." Attesta-t-il en haussant les épaules. Naruto le contempla confuse, elle n'imaginait pas le Yondame comme cela, si nonchalant, la description de Kakashi ne correspondait pas exactement avec lui. D'après lui, le Yondame aimait plaisanter certes, mais jamais il ne parlerait avec légère de sujets si sérieux.

Soudainement, l'homme blond indiqua à Naruto de s'approcher en repliant et dépliant son doigt d'une façon aguichante. Naruto avança lentement vers lui, elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Il la serra brusquement dans ses bras, il humait les cheveux blonds de la jeune fille qui était collée à son torse, elle pouvait sentir ses muscles d'athlète à travers sa bure, il sentait le musc. Il déclama de sa voix grave.

"Oh, que tu es magnifique, extraordinaire, merveilleuse, et tu le seras encore plus..." Ces éloges firent rougir Naruto, elle n'avait jamais été complimentée ainsi, et cela la plaisait énormément, elle commençait à aimer cet homme. Elle redressa son visage pour regarder le visage de son admirateur, elle se perdait dans son visage sans age. Elle ne pensait plus à Kurama, elle ne pensait plus à Sasuke, elle ne pensait qu'à l'être formidable en face d'elle. Il la prit par les joues, et leur front semblait se toucher. Ils restèrent immobiles ainsi dans leur extase mutuelle.

Des voix émergèrent de nulle part, elles venaient de l'extérieur, elles appelaient Naruto à la réalité. L'homme détacha son étreinte de la jeune fille. Il lui donna une petite fessée sur son derrière et l'allégua d'une voix moqueuse.

"Allons allons, on pourra se revoir plus tard, il est l'heure maintenant de t'éveiller au monde réel." Elle regarda avec dépit la porte qui apparut du vide, elle était répulsive comparée à lui. Elle s'en alla de dépit, avant de partir elle lança un dernier regard à cet homme formidable et murmura.

"Le promets-tu?" L'homme acquiesça tout de suite. Que c'était étrange, elle avait prononcé ces mots presque inconsciemment, elle s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il réponde.

Elle posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte, et ouvrit le portail qui aspira le réceptacle de son âme. 

* * *

><p>Des médecins courraient avec frénésie dans la salle, tous observèrent les pulsations de Naruto s'accélérer, son encéphalogramme montrait des signaux dont l'amplitude augmentait progressivement.<p>

Naruto et Sasuke étaient allongés dans des lits différents, ils n'étaient séparés que deux mètres, les docteurs avaient placé une rambarde entre les deux enfants. Itachi était assis au chevet de Sasuke, mais il s'approcha de celui de Naruto quand il vit qu'elle allait bientôt reprendre conscience.

Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux, la lumière au dessus d'elle lui fit mal aux yeux qui pleuraient, aveuglés, Itachi éteignit la lampe au dessus de son lit, et demanda aux médecins de quitter la pièce. Ils obéirent car ils avaient été ordonnées par le Sandame de se soumettre à ses directives. Itachi regarda la jeune fille soulagé, elle ne semblait pas traumatisée par le genjutsu.

Les yeux de Naruto étaient emprunts de regrets, comme si elle regrettait d'être revenue à la réalité, elle désirait rester dans son monde, se renfermer sur elle-même. Elle regarda le frère de Sasuke, elle se souvint du test, elle se souvint de son échec, et de l'horrible cauchemar sur Kurama mais cela n'avait plus d'importance car tout ce qu'elle voulait était de revenir au près de l'homme qu'elle avait croisée à l'intérieur de son esprit, elle avait tant de choses à lui raconter.

Itachi l'aida à s'asseoir sur son lit, il lui donna de quoi se ravitailler.

"Comment te sens-tu?" S'enquit-il inquiet de son état. Il se souvenait de ses paroles sur Kurama pendant qu'elle était sous son illusion, il eût craint qu'elle ait une crise en face de lui, mais elle demeurait statique. Elle tourna vers lui alors des yeux fatiguées.

"J'ai l'impression d'avoir été piétinée par un cheval après qu'un éléphant me soit passé dessus et que tes corbeaux m'aient arraché mes yeux." Rétorqua-t-elle sarcastiquement, Itachi eût un rire contrit, au moins, elle n'avait pas perdu son sens de l'humour, ni sa répartie. Naruto observa alors que son compagnon était allongé, inerte sur le lit d'à côté, elle élargit les yeux. Itachi leva une main pour lui dire de se calmer.

"S'exciter n'arrangera rien, si tu veux l'aider, tu devras obéir à mes ordres, considère que c'est la première mission qu'on te donne." Elle acquiesça, elle se plia à ses recommandations. Il lui commanda de tenir la main de Sasuke, il avait sa propre idée comme le réveiller considérant qu'il avait participé à son illusion en quelque sorte, contrairement aux médecins qui ne faisaient que d'établir des bilans sur son corps qui comatait, Itachi connaissait le moyen de guérir son esprit.

"Appelle le, Naruto, seule toi peut le faire revenir." Il était triste qu'il ne pouvait faire de même, mais le 'voile des âme' dévoilait ce qui avait de plus profond dans les êtres, les souvenirs refoulés, les fantasmes parfois, et la plupart du temps, il révélait les pires craintes.

Il s'essayèrent pendant vingt minutes à appeler en continu Sasuke.

* * *

><p>'<em>Il fait froid, et humide. Où suis-je?<em>' Son corps se refusait de bouger, il était au fond d'un puits. Il avait essayé de remonter à la surface, mais à chaque fois, une vague le repoussait en bas. Les sons diffus à l'extérieur faisaient des échos dans le liquide représentant sa coquille. Il ferma lentement les yeux, il avait sommeil, tant sommeil.

'_Est-ce la mort? Que c'est tranquille, je pourrais rester ici pour toute l'éternité. Pourquoi devrais-je essayer de battre, pourquoi ne pas simplement laisser couler._' Sur ces pensées, son corps imaginaire s'enfonça dans le gouffre. Le courant l'amena dans les profondeurs.

Cependant, une main le retint de sombrer, c'était celle d'un ange, une éblouissante lumière, sa lumière.

"Non, Naruto laisse moi en paix." Murmura-t-il, les bulles remontaient vers le miroir de la réalité.

Le reste du corps de sa salvatrice se matérialisa. Elle était magnifique, comme toute les fois où il la contemplait. La bouche de cette fée fit un "reviens" mais Sasuke hocha la tête, déterminé à rester dans les ténèbres reposants. Il était fatigué de cette vie, fatigué de devoir vivre sans ses parents, sans elle... Pourquoi le tourmentait-elle, pourquoi? Il l'avait assassiné, Kurama l'avait poussé à l'assassiner, il n'avait plus envie de rebrousser chemin, devoir faire d'autres sacrifices. Qui serait le prochain? Son frère? Le village?

L'ange l'enveloppa dans ses bras protecteurs, et sa chaleur le revigora. C'était si bon, oh oui, si bon... '_Mais ce n'est pas réel, ce n'est qu'une illusion, ce n'est que mes fantasmes, cela ne se peut, ce n'est que..._' mais il fut interrompu dans ses pensées obscures.

"Sasuke, réveille toi bon sang!" Lui cria la voix exaspérée, elle semblait attristée, elle lui semblait si familière. L'être ailé le ramena vers la sortie de son esprit. C'était elle. Son amour. Sa moitié. Sa déesse. 

* * *

><p>"Sasuke, Sasuke!" Hurla Naruto avec ferveur à son ami. Elle avait remarqué que chacun de ses cris provoquaient une réaction sur son encéphalogramme, que les pulsations de son cœur s'accélérait au son de sa voix.<p>

Il ouvrit les yeux avec lenteur, il était abasourdi, il avait du mal à se retrouver et reconstruire le fil des évènements. Itachi souriait, il était heureux de pouvoir revoir son frère. Naruto se jeta sur lui et lui criant à ses oreilles.

"Ne refais plus jamais ça! Est-ce clair?" Elle tambourina sa poitrine. Le visage de Sasuke fit une grimace, mais étrangement, ses traits se décrispèrent en même temps. Itachi commençait à plaindre son frère d'avoir une fille de cette espèce à ses trousses, mais c'était son choix après tout. Sasuke sourit bêtement alors. Il comprima soudainement Naruto la surprenant.

"Tu es vivante!" S'extasia-t-il rendant Naruto encore plus éberluée, seul Itachi pouvait comprendre. Naruto lui envoya un coup de poing dans l'estomac pour son étreinte stupide.

"Bien sûr que je suis vivante!" S'exclama-t-elle bruyamment. Un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit du couloir, les médecins étaient sous le choc que leur patient ait pu se réveiller si vite, c'était un vrai miracle pour eux. Naruto sur le ventre de Sasuke se gratta les cheveux gênée, Sasuke était confus également. Itachi les recouvrit de son corps et fit des signes de mains, ils se téléportèrent alors vers la maison des Uchiwa dans un tourbillon de feuille.

Les médecins étaient encore plus estomaqués face à cette démonstration des arts ninjas. Ils reprirent leurs activités normales après leur départ.

Ils apparurent un instant plus tard dans le district des Uchiwa, Sasuke et Naruto avaient le tournis et s'allongèrent au sol pour faire passer leur malaise, c'était leur premier essai pour la technique de Shunshin. Itachi soupira aisé, il n'aimait pas se retrouver dans une foule de personnes, il préférait l'intimité. Il leva ses yeux, et observa les étoiles, Naruto et Sasuke l'imitèrent. Ils sortaient rarement dehors la nuit pour contempler le firmament. Une étoile filante dévala la voute céleste. Naruto rit joyeusement.

"Je crois que c'est le moment de faire un vœux." Sasuke connaissait déjà le sien, il tourna sa tête vers Naruto, il s'était déjà réalisé en quelque sorte, c'était être avec elle.

"Je souhaite que Naruto nous fasse la cuisine ce soir!" Plaisanta Itachi en joignant ses mains ce qui fit bouder la jeune fille. Elle pensait en réalité à son vœux, celui de découvrir la réalité, sur elle, ses parents, et Kurama, ainsi que l'être dans son esprit.

Après un moment de silence, Sasuke et Naruto se levèrent reposés finalement. Ils s'échangèrent un regard radieux.

"Le premier arrivé!" Ils firent la course vers leur maison. Itachi se frappa le front exaspéré.

"Ces gamins..." Il rigola à son tour, et les suivit calmement.

Itachi en marchant pensa aux réactions de Naruto à son éveil, il considéra qu'elles étaient normales et qu'il n'y avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter, le démon renard ne semblait faire des siennes et le sceau s'était peut-être stabilisé de lui même.

Quand il fut arrivé au vestibule, il vit que Naruto et Sasuke avaient les cheveux mouillées et de nouveaux habits. Ils eurent un sourire mutin et poussèrent Itachi jusque dans la salle de bain pour l'enfermer à double tour. Derrière la porte, ils lui crièrent qu'ils allaient préparer le souper ce soir pour son repas d'hier. Itachi haussa les épaules et prit ses aises dans la baignoire remplit d'eau chaude. Tout allait pour le mieux, ses protégés étaient des durs à cuire et s'étaient déjà rétablis de leurs illusions, Itachi s'assoupit dans le liquide bouillant en échappant des volutes de fumée avec le contact de son propre corps rafraichi encore par le froid du dehors et de sa marche somnolente.

En même temps, Naruto s'était vêtue d'un tablier. Elle fredonnait dans la cuisine. Après avoir sorti un couteau et une planche en bois dans chaque main, elle se pencha espiègle vers Sasuke en étrécissant ses yeux.

"Tu m'aides Sasuke à couper les tomates?" Contrairement à son habitude, Sasuke accepta de l'aider. S'il maniait le kunai et le shuriken à la perfection, il avait maille à partir avec les ustensiles de cuisine. En se précipitant, il fit des tranches inégales des légumes qu'il devait s'occuper pendant que Naruto mettait la viande de bœuf sur le feu et mettait les pattes dans l'eau qui bouillait. Elle semblait danser dans cet environnement familier. Ses gestes étaient précis et souples, chacun de ses mouvements avaient un but. Sasuke était tellement émerveillé que des insectes lui grimpaient sur les doigts pour sucer le jus qui en dégoulinait, Naruto se retourna vers lui et fit les gros yeux en poussant un cri perçant.

"Sasuke! C'est pour Itachi, pas pour les fourmis!" Il leva sa main et remarqua les envahisseurs, il secoua ses bras énervé et Naruto mit rapidement les tomates dans un saladier pour les nettoyer le plus vite possible. Elle ordonna séchement alors de sortir la viande de la plaque chauffante, et Sasuke se brûla les doigts. Naruto se cogna la tête contre le lavabo excédée, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, Sasuke n'était pas vraiment fait pour les tâches ménagères. Elle lui commanda de s'asseoir sur un tabouret à côté de la table où elle avait déposé les ingrédients restants pour sa soupe. Ils avaient échappés au pire pour la charcuterie, elle n'était pas irrémédiablement cramée.

Naruto prit de la pommade et des bandages puis prit soin du délicat garçon qui trépignait sur son siège. Elle lui banda avec douceur ses appendices en passant un peu d'eau dessus avant suivi de la pommade tranquillisante. Elle le sermonna vigoureusement.

"Vraiment Sasuke, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois si maladroit en cuisine et que tu puisses être un ninja à la fois!" Il l'écouta distraitement, il était rêveur. Naruto remarqua son air absent et secoua sa main en face de ses yeux qu'il cligna.

"Si tu es fatigué Sasuke, tu peux déjà aller dormir." Il hocha la tête. Elle était fatiguée également, il devait l'aider, même si en réalité, il était plus qu'un poids qu'autre chose. Naruto regroupa les aliments sur sa planche, et les versa dans l'eau bouilli contenu dans sa casserole. Elle remua à l'aide d'une grosse cuillère son potage. Il y avait des poireaux, des champignons, et des courgettes à l'intérieur du bouillon.

Itachi sortit de la salle de bain torse nu, une serviette sur ses épaules, il ricana en voyant les pansements sur les doigts de Sasuke.

"Fou de petit frère, tu t'es mis la main à la patte?" Requit-il goguenard, Sasuke leva un poing mollasson vers lui, il s'assit alors à la table en déposant les couverts. Itachi prit un kimono noir et aida Naruto à porter la casserole jusqu'à la table, elle avait préparé de quoi manger pour plusieurs jours. Ils étaient tous ensembles autour de la table. Naruto servit la soupe dans les bols de ses hôtes et prit sa ration ensuite.

Itachi claqua ses baguettes, il attrapa une tomate, des grains noirs étaient dessus, Itachi lança un œil interrogateur à Naruto qui à son tour dirigea son regard accusateur vers Sasuke qui était pour sa part en train de toiser innocemment le mur. Apparemment, le principale responsable de ce complot était le muret en bois qui n'avait pas moyen de se défendre contre les accusations du garçon, les murs n'avaient pas de bouche en effet. Itachi eût un rire entendu.

"Au moins, ça fait des protéines en plus." Déclara-t-il, Naruto roula des yeux face aux énergumènes en face d'elle, Sasuke la regarda pantois.

Après qu'ils eurent finit leur repas, Naruto rangea le reste de la soupe dans le réfrigérateur. Avant de monter dans leur chambre, Sasuke demanda à son frère un peu déprimé.

"Ni-san, sommes-nous genin maintenant?" Itachi lui tapa le front, une question idiote amenait une réponse évidente, Itachi acquiesça avec un sourire. Sasuke joyeux se retourna vers Naruto qui ne partageait pas son enthousiasme, elle était en train de regarder le vide, Sasuke ne s'inquiéta pas, même lui ce soir avait eu ses moments d'absences, il mit ça sur le compte de la fatigue.

Sasuke et Naruto montaient main dans la main les escaliers. Itachi alla vers sa propre chambre en notant le comportement des enfants dans un coin de son esprit.

* * *

><p><strong>Le monde intérieur.<strong>

L'homme blond prétendant être le Yondame était toujours assis au même endroit, Naruto entra de la porte par laquelle elle était revenue au monde réel.

Naruto constata cette fois que des gouttes tombaient du ciel éthéré. Une fine pluie diurne mouillait la pelouse. Cela chatouilla les pieds éphémères de Naruto, ils étaient vêtus comme l'autre fois de leur toges respectives. L'homme blond indiqua de venir à la jeune fille qui s'allongea à ses pieds. Elle était fascinée par lui. Il cueillit une pomme fraiche de son arbre et la confia à Naruto qui la prit des deux mains. Elle croqua en plein dans le fruit rouge qui était délicieux, cela semblait si réel. Elle lui questionna curieuse.

"Pourquoi pleut-il?" Cette question aurait pu être insolite dans sa vie de tout les jours, mais ici, elle était pertinente. L'homme à la bure lui confia son sourire habituel.

"Ce n'est qu'un rêve Naruto, et dans les rêves, on peut tout contrôler." Elle hocha la tête, elle n'avait jamais réussi cet exploit qu'il prenait comme naturel à réaliser, elle avait toujours eu des cauchemars sur son frère. Elle délaissa son fruit par terre rassasiée, il disparut comme par magie quand il tomba au sol. Une des main de l'homme décrit une courbe pour aller se reposer dans l'herbe humide.

"Et puis, il faut aussi nourrir les plantes." Il prit dans sa main une fleur qui pleurait les gouttes du ciel et le mit sous le nez de Naruto qui sentit l'arôme, remémorant de bons souvenirs à la jeune fille. L'homme mit alors sa main dans l'eau du lac qu'il zigzagua, des vagues résultèrent des ondulations et la pluie s'arrêta. Naruto comme l'homme était trempée, il pouvait voir son corps nu à travers sa robe transparente. L'homme la déshabilla du regard et se massa le menton pensivement. Naruto toujours allongée rougit prudemment. Elle mordit ses lèvres honteuse d'être embarrassée par cet individu, il n'était qu'un étranger pourtant, et il lui faisait tant d'effets. Elle n'avait jamais été prude avant, elle avait toujours été un garçon manquée. Pourquoi se comportait-elle ainsi face à lui?

"Bien, fort bien..." Commenta-t-il amusé et Naruto rougit d'avantage, elle tapa son bras gauche pour se venger de sa moquerie, et il rit juste d'avantage en réponse. Il se leva et la jeune fille le suivit dans sa lente démarche. Il allait au gré des abeilles qui pollinisaient les fleurs une à une sur leur sentier. L'homme avait les mains derrière sa tête, sa démarche était chaloupée. Naruto ne savait quoi penser à propos de cet être énigmatique. Des voix résonnèrent encore de nulle part pour informer Naruto qu'il était l'heure de se réveiller. Elle courut vers l'homme et le serra dans ses petits bras fins et délicats, elle ne voulait pas le quitter.

"Naruto, peux-tu me rendre un service?" Il déposa ses yeux sur elle, une teinte rouge se colora légèrement dans ses orifices, et sa voix était un peu plus âpre qu'avant.

"Ne parles à personne de moi dans le monde réel. Il n'est jamais considéré comme sain de se parler à soi-même" Attesta-t-il avec un sourire. Il rajouta alors. "Et puis, ils pourraient soupçonner que je sois moi-même le démon renard." Il se pencha vers elle en lui tapotant la joue. "Ce sera notre petit secret!" Dit-il jovial. Elle acquiesça scellant alors sa parole avec lui. Elle prit une des portes du paysage. L'homme lui fit le signe de main pour lui souhaiter au-revoir.

"Nous continuerons notre promenade plus tard, Naruto." Proclama-t-il.

Naruto sortit alors de son imaginaire.

* * *

><p>"Naruto, Naruto!" Sasuke secouait le corps de la jeune fille profondément endormie. Ils allaient être en retard pour les missions de ce matin. Il n'avait entendu que tardivement le réveil sonner. Itachi était déjà parti vers la tour centrale. La bave de Naruto s'épandait sur la couverture. Elle murmura alors.<p>

"Hmm, des ramen..." Sasuke se tira les cheveux sous sa frustration, la voilà qu'elle faisait une rechute sur les ramen. Il prit un seau, le remplit d'eau froide, et en jeta le contenu sur la fille qui se prélassait encore. Elle se réveilla immédiatement dans une culbute, croyant que c'était une attaque, elle sauta sur Sasuke pour le mettre à terre. Ils avaient vraiment l'air ridicules, Naruto dans ses habits de nuit trempés, ses cheveux ressemblant aux branchettes d'un balai qu'on aurait passé à tabac, son corps sur celui de Sasuke, qui était d'autant plus pitoyable puisqu'il était dans son uniforme complet, et il fut battu par une sauvage à peine éveillée.

Naruto cligna des yeux pour mieux se rendre compte de la situation, elle remarqua sa position, et ses yeux rivés dans ceux de Sasuke, elle rougit affreusement. Elle se précipita dans la salle de bain pour se laver, ou plutôt se cacher. Sasuke ne comprenait pas sa réaction, en temps normal, elle se serrait énervée d'avantage pour son réveil brutal. Il alla vers la porte de la pièce où Naruto s'était enfermé et toqua à la porte, de derrière, Naruto lui cria.

"Vas y! Je te rejoindrai plus tard!" Sasuke haussa les épaules et après s'être séché de l'eau imprégné dans ses vêtements avec une serviette, il quitta la demeure des Uchiwa.

Naruto frissonnait, elle ne comprenait pas son trouble, elle était à la fois exaltée, et apeurée, comme si son corps échappait à sa maitrise. Était-ce une conséquence du rêve qu'elle avait eu? Elle se passa une douche chaude rapidement et s'être habillée dans sa tenue d'entrainement puis après avoir pris plusieurs casses-croûtes, elle sortit également de la maison cinq minutes plus tard.

Elle courrait si vite qu'elle dépassa Sasuke sans s'en apercevoir, il lui hurla de l'attendre. Elle s'arrêta alors en pleine course et se retourna vers Sasuke, il semblait bouger au ralenti, le son qu'il avait fait semblait plus grave, presque comique, elle n'avait pratiquement pas saisi ses propos. Elle le dévisagea comme s'il était un inconnu. Il continua dans son rythme lent et semblait mâcher chacun de ses mots.

"Na-ru-to, qu'as-tu aujourd'hui?" Requit-il curieux de la raison pour laquelle Naruto était si en forme, il commençait à se demander s'il ne devait pas lui non plus dormir un peu plus le matin. Elle le regardait distraitement, elle rit de son apathie, le rire fut perçu suraigu par Sasuke qui fit un sourire en coin en réponse, elle était vraiment bizarre ce matin.

Naruto était enthousiaste en réalité, elle prit par la main de Sasuke soudainement et reprit sa course rapide. Il faillit trébucher plusieurs fois et eût du mal à tenir le rythme à cette allure. Ils rejoignirent Itachi très vite qui était presque arrivé aux offices de l'hokage.

Itachi fut surpris par la vue, son frère haletait et Naruto ne suait même pas, Sasuke regardait avec fureur la jeune fille qui l'ignorait superbement. Elle refit des paroles suraigus à un débit rapide.

"Alors, c'est quand qu'on commence?" Réclama-t-elle survoltée, Itachi l'observait de son sharigan maintenant, il ne percevait rien d'anormal sur la jeune fille et il le désactiva, il estimait qu'il pourrait la surveiller plus tard pendant les missions, le tout avait duré une fraction de seconde, mais Naruto perçut ce qu'avait fait Itachi et lui frappa le bras, Sasuke était interloqué par ce comportement.

"Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas me regarder avec ces yeux de pervers!" S'énerva-t-elle. Itachi arqua un sourcil, elle n'était pas censée avoir pu le remarquer, il nota ce fait mentalement et haussa les épaules. Pour la divertir de ses foudres, il cueillit délicatement d'une des oreilles de la jeune fille la confiture avec laquelle elle avait tartiné ses sandwichs, car par manque d'attention et de hâte, elle s'en était mise à des endroits divers et variés sur sa personne. Itachi mit son doigt dans sa bouche pour corroborer le goût, il arqua son autre sourcil en faisant mine d'être ébahi.

"Du miel Naruto? Ne vas-tu pas grossir avec ce type d'alimentation?" Naruto était rouge comme une tomate à la fois de rage et d'embarras, elle tenta un coup de pied vers Itachi qui malgré sa vitesse sur-développée l'attrapa comme si de rien n'était au tibia.

"Tu auras tout le temps aujourd'hui de manifester ta fougue, Naruto." Ajouta-t-il malsainement, Itachi lança la jeune fille sur un mur pour la calmer un peu. Naruto se réceptionna parfaitement, Itachi applaudit en sifflant, la taquinant ainsi d'avantage. Naruto fit la moue et lui tirant la langue, et s'en alla seule vers le bureau du Sandame en devançant alors Itachi. Sasuke questionna son frère.

"Tu sais ce qu'elle a?" Itachi semblait avoir repris son sérieux, il regardait attentivement Naruto désormais, il hocha la tête et fit un sourire de ses dents blanches pour détendre l'atmosphère et ne pas inquiéter inutilement son petit frère.

Ils se dirigèrent également vers le bureau du hokage.

Quand ils furent arrivés, il virent une Naruto pendue au cou d'un vieil homme qui rit joyeusement sous l'étreinte de la jeune fille qui semblait avoir déjà récupéré du genjutsu. Quand il vit ses autres invités, il les indiqua de s'asseoir devant lui à son bureau. Il demanda à Naruto de se mettre à côté d'eux mais elle refusa et préféra se placer près de la fenêtre qui donnait sur le village. Elle eût des palpitations quand elle fixa les habitations en bas du châssis. Elle n'écoutait que distraitement les sermons du vieil homme, si elle aimait sa compagnie, elle n'appréciait pas sa manie de radoter. Sasuke récupérait de sa course et eût du mal à suivre les divagations du Sandame et Itachi en tant que bon officier fit mine d'être attentif bien qu'en réalité, il pensait à l'entrainement qu'il allait réserver à Sasuke et Naruto.

Naruto entendit soudainement une voix familière provenant de nulle part.

'_Tu me sembles distraite, Naruto..._' Lui chuchota-t-elle, elle se leva immédiatement et jeta un coup d'oeil rapide à son environnement, les trois autres lui lancèrent des regards équivoques. Elle prétendit alors qu'elle recherchait son bracelet car c'était le premier objet qui arrivait en face de ses yeux, et qui était à même le sol. Elle le prit dans sa main et leur informa que tout allait bien, et les autres autres reprenaient leurs précédentes occupations, c'est à dire que Sasuke somnolait, Itachi ruminait, et Hiruzen palabrait.

'_J'entends tes pensées Naruto, inutile de crier haut et fort ma présence._' Continua la voix mystérieuse. Elle se gratta les cheveux étourdie. Allait-elle devenir folle? Entre les rêves sur-réalistes, le fait que son corps se comportait bizarrement et maintenant ça, elle ne savait plus où donnait de la tête.

'_C'est moi Naruto, l'homme de ton esprit._' Attesta la voix dont le ton commençait à durcir. Naruto se lamenta alors d'être désespérée au point d'inventer un ami imaginaire.

'_**Naruto!**_' Vociféra soudainement la voix rudement, cela sonna la jeune fille qui eût les bourdons aux oreilles. Elle était désormais attentive à ce que disait son invité imprévu.

'_C'est mieux ainsi..._' Soupira mentalement l'être en elle. Elle mit les mains sur ses oreilles et pensa de manière flou, elle n'était pas habituée à former des paroles claires dans son esprit.

'_Qe vu le vu?_' Requit-elle maladroitement. Ce baragouinage fut incompréhensible, même pour l'entité qui l'écoutait lui demanda de former sa pensée de façon calme et lente.

'_Que voulez-vous?_' S'enquit-elle après un moment.

'_Je veux juste savoir si tu apprécies le cadeau que je t'ai fait._' Susurra d'un ton enjoué la voix mais cela ne rendit Naruto que plus inquiète. Elle devina alors que c'était cet être qui était responsable de sa nouvelle perception du monde ce matin et des battements affolés de son cœur.

'_S'il-vous-plait, arrêtez ça..._' Supplia-t-elle, elle voulait sincèrement redevenir comme avant. L'entité haussa le ton légèrement vexé.

'_Mon offrande ne te plait pas?_' Elle hocha vigoureusement la tête. Tout d'un coup, les éléments autour d'elle redevinrent comme avant, et elle entendait distinctement les paroles du Sandaime. Elle rétorqua polie à son invité insolite.

_'Merci, mais s'il-vous-plait, prévenez moi avant que vous voulez jouer avec mon corps._' L'être eût un petit rire pervers en réponse. Naruto posa alors son autre question qui la turlupinait.

'_Comment faites-vous pour parler avec moi? Enfin, pourquoi n'avez-vous jamais fait ça avant?_' Elle savait que ce n'était plus une imagination de son esprit mais bien une entité réelle. La voix lui répondit de façon énigmatique.

'_Due à certains récents évènements, j'ai pu établir la connexion entre toi et moi. Tu devrais attention à ton environnement, surtout quand ces bâtards aux yeux rouges t'épient._' Elle répliqua immédiatement en glapissant un peu.

'_Qu'entendez-vous par..._' Elle sentit tout d'un coup les yeux de Itachi posés sur elle, elle se retourna vers lui, et lui tira la langue en fermant les yeux, Itachi sembla s'intéresser innocemment tout d'un coup aux mouvements d'une mouche au plafond.

'_Ils ne sont pas si mal!_' Déclara-t-elle en privé dans son esprit quand elle perçut que Itachi avait désactivé son sharigan. L'être eût un ricanement cynique.

'_C'est parce que tu ne les connais pas encore assez bien..._' Sa voix fut plus sombre sur cette remarque. Naruto voulut répondre mais l'entité ne lui laissa pas le temps.

'_Je préférai que tu me rejoignes dans mon antre pour qu'on puisse discuter plus amplement et dans l'intimité, je ne me ferai savoir qu'aux moments importants, à bientôt!_' La présence disparut brusquement, Naruto sentit comme un vide dans son âme. C'était comme si elle s'était fait arrachée une partie d'elle-même. L'entité avait désormais une certaine influence sur elle.

Le Sandaime après avoir fini son discours sur la responsabilité des ninjas pendant de leurs missions puis il passa aux choses intéressantes, soit les missions elle-mêmes. Naruto et Sasuke furent excités mais devinrent rapidement déçus par leur par le contenu de celles-ci, Naruto supplia au Sandame qu'elle puisse choisir dans la pile de missions que Hiruzen détenait sur son bureau, mais lorsqu'elle eût la liste devant elle, elle remarqua qu'il n'y avait que des tâches tels enlever des mauvaises herbes, ou retrouver un chat en vadrouille. Elle déchira en deux la pile des précieux documents, Hiruzen alarmé essaya de recoller les précieux morceaux et lança un regard noir à Naruto.

"M'as-tu au moins écouté pendant que je parlais sur l'importance des missions, jeune fille?" Son ton n'était pas affectueux, il était en réalité mortellement sérieux, les mains de Hiruzen se rétractèrent et ressemblèrent à des serres aiguisées, Naruto fit ses yeux de chiots et le Sandaime eût du mal à se défendre contre les larmes de sa belle petite-fille, il l'excusa alors mais il requit qu'elle fasse en échange toutes les missions qui étaient écrites sur les documents. Itachi eût son habituel rire sadique. '_Cela promet d'être intéressant._' Commenta-t-il intérieurement. Sasuke se lamenta en se cachant le visage de ses mains, il n'était pas encore remis de son réveil de la veille ainsi que de la course de ce matin, Naruto fut à contrario enflammée par la nouvelle.

Quand ils furent sur le point de quitter la salle, le Sandaime demanda à Naruto de rester un moment, il congédia la famille Uchiwa ainsi que les ANBU présents en dehors de la pièce. Quand le Sandaime eut vérifié qu'ils ne furent plus que deux, il posa sa main sur un de ses portraits accrochés au mur et y appliqua une légère traction, un passage secret apparut alors du mur à côté, Naruto élargit ses yeux, elle n'y avait vu aucunes jointures. Sa réaction fit sourire le Sandame qui se gratta la barbe fièrement.

"Tout le monde a ses petits secrets." Résuma-t-il en haussant les épaules, puis il indiqua Naruto de le suivre. Il referma la brèche quand ils furent à l'intérieur du couloir à l'aide d'un torche accroché également sur le mur. Le conduit était obscur, étroit, et sinueux. la quantité de poussière montrait que celui-ci n'était utilisé que peu de fois. Après un court moment, Naruto perçut une lumière orange vibrer au fond du corridor sombre, puis ils débouchèrent dans une salle avec un coffre au centre. La pièce était imposante, ancienne apparemment, de nombreux rouleaux étaient amoncelés un peu partout à l'intérieur, ainsi que d'autres objets insolites tels des boules de cristal, des katanas aux allures exotiques, de nombreux trésors que le Sandaime avait collecté, ses butins de guerre, soigneusement conservés dans sa cachette.

Le Sandaime s'arrêta en face du coffre, Naruto se tenait derrière lui, il semblait hésiter de l'ouvrir. Hiruzen prit sa décision et sortit une clé imposante aux motifs complexes de sa robe de hokage pour l'introduire dans la serrure, révélant ainsi à l'ouverture un autre petit coffret qui cette fois n'était pas clos, Hiruzen l'ouvrit également. Naruto fut déçue, celui-ci ne contenaient que des parchemins, vierges à l'occurrence. Pourquoi Hiruzen l'avait-il emmené ici seulement pour lui confier des papiers sans rien marquer dessus? Hiruzen eût un visage peiné quand il se retourna vers elle, les rouleaux dans ses mains.

"Ce n'est pas à quoi tu t'attendais, n'est-ce pas?" Naruto acquiesça, mais elle était curieuse malgré tout, elle escomptait l'explication du vieil homme.

"Disons que je considère ne pas t'avoir tout révéler le jour de ton dixième anniversaire, en outre, mon cadeau était un peu superficiel." Naruto avait été déçue par ce que contenait l'emballage il y a deux jours de cela, ce n'avait été qu'une fanfreluche inutile qui aurait ravi les autres jeunes filles de son âge mais qui ne lui plaisait pas personnellement. Les précédents présents du vieil homme l'avait toujours émerveillé car il lui donnait souvent des techniques de ninja qu'elle pouvait développer pendant de longs mois.

Hiruzen referma et verrouilla le coffre imposant après avoir déposer les rouleaux au sol, il demanda à Naruto de s'asseoir dessus à ses côtés, il fallait qu'il se mette à ses aises pour lui avouer la vérité.

"Naruto..." Commença-t-il après un moment de silence, la jeune fille était tout à son écoute. Hiruzen expira bruyament comme pour prendre son courage à deux mains.

"Je t'ai déjà révélé qui était l'actuel conteneur du Kyuubi, mais je ne t'ai pas confessé en revanche ce que représente pour toi celui qui a scellé le Kyuubi." Elle acquiesça, elle n'y avait pas accordé d'importance, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de digérer ses nouveaux secrets en réalité. Hiruzen continua.

"Cet homme, car oui c'était un homme étrangement comme tu peux le deviner." Dit-il les yeux pétillants en se tournant vers elle, elle ne comprit pas son ton amusé. Elle ne savait pas qu'habituellement, c'était les femmes de son clan disparu qui s'occupaient de la gestion des sceaux pour Konoha. Elle savait que c'était le Yondame qui s'était occupé du scellement, tout le monde savait qu'il s'était sacrifié pour le village. Hiruzen semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Il avait fallu que Naruto lui tire un peu la joue pour qu'il reprenne ses esprits.

"Euh oui... Cet homme était... Ton père." Bafouilla-t-il. Naruto ne saisit pas ses propos, elle lança un regard d'incompréhension à Hiruzen qui rit gêné en retour. Après s'être éclairci la voix, Hiruzen déclara franchement cette fois.

"Minato plus connu sous l'appellation 'le Yondaime' était ton père." Naruto ferma les yeux, elle n'était pas troublée bizarrement, comme si elle n'avait pas accès à son trouble, toutes les demi-vérités s'imbriquaient parfaitement. Une voix résonna soudainement dans son esprit.

'_Comme je te l'ai dit, je te révélerai tout une fois que tu seras dans mon antre._' Et la voix s'éteignit comme elle était arrivée. Naruto se doutait bien que cette voix pouvait en quelque sorte moduler ses émotions, et elle n'aimait pas ça, elle aimait encore moins la teneur des nouvelles, elle allait avoir une discussion gratinée avec lui. Elle rouvrit les yeux et regarda sans aucun émoi le Sandame qui était étonné qu'elle ne montrait pas d'autres réactions; il fut embarrassé à vrai dire.

"Tu le savais déjà, hein?" Requit-il après un moment, Naruto ne répondit pas, et Hiruzen prit ça pour un oui, et soupira, il supposa alors que c'était Kakashi qui lui avait indirectement mise sur la voie.

"Il t'a laissé un certain héritage, l'héritage à la fois de ton clan, et de ses recherches en fuinjutsu." Hiruzen ne lui confia pas qui lui avait envoyé les précieux rouleaux. Il l'avait ajouté ceux provenant de sa mère à ceux-ci. Il les lui remit et dit alors simplement.

"Voilà, c'est tout..." Par cette phrase, il lui indiquait qu'elle pouvait désormais vaquer à ses occupations, ses rouleaux dans ses bras, elle sortit du passage secret. Le Sandaime resta sur le coffre en contemplant le plafond rêveusement.

"J'ai bien fait, n'est-ce pas, Minato?" Demanda-t-il tout haut, aucune réponse ne lui vint en retour, seul l'écho de sa voix se réverbérait entre les parois de la pièce. 

* * *

><p>Naruto après avoir déposé ses parchemins à la demeure des Uchiwa, avait rejoint Sasuke et Itachi, Sasuke lui avait jeté des regards interrogateur sur leur contenu, et Naruto lui dit qu'elle le lui expliquerait plus tard.<p>

Leur première mission de la journée était d'attraper le chat de la femme du Daïmio. Naruto et Sasuke réussirent à la boucler grâce à leur coordination au bout de dix minutes, ils ramenèrent le chat à l'office qui s'occupait du retour des missions de rang D effectuées, puis ils repartirent pour une tripotée d'autres missions.

Au bout de la vingtième, Naruto et Sasuke suaient à grosse gouttes, ils en avaient encore une bonne trentaine à faire, Itachi ne faisait que les observer durant celles-ci, il estimait que c'était bon pour leur endurance.

A la fin de l'après-midi, après avoir enchainé leurs cinquante missions en un jour, Naruto et Sasuke tenaient à peine debout, Itachi porta Sasuke sur son dos et Naruto dans ses bras au retour, ils empestaient la sueur, leurs vêtements étaient poisseux, leur souffle était discontinu. Itachi n'avait vu aucun comportement étrange concernant la jeune fille, comme il l'avait aperçu ce matin dans le bureau du Sandame, il avait des doutes à son sujet, et les formulerait plus tard au Sandame.

Une fois arrivés dans leur maison, Itachi les déposa dans la baignoire et leur commanda de prendre un bain vigoureux pour récupérer de leurs efforts, cela diminuerait leurs courbatures pour le lendemain. Sasuke et Naruto eurent du mal à se déshabiller puis à remplir d'eau chaude le bassin, ils éclaboussèrent le sol partout avant de bien positionner le pulvérisateur. Sasuke pendant les missions avait eu un comportement étrange, il semblait vouloir que Naruto reste en retrait pendant qu'il les effectuait, comme pour la prémunir des efforts, mais au bout d'une dizaine de missions, il avait repris son attitude normal, et Naruto ne s'inquiéta pas d'avantage de sa conduite.

Naruto reposait sur le corps de Sasuke allongée dans la baignoire, ils étaient tout deux endoloris, ils ne prononçaient pas un mot. Le liquide chaud allégea le poids de leur fatigue de la journée, il arrivait jusqu'à leur cou. Naruto commença à frissonner étrangement, elle pensait à sa future rencontre cette nuit avec son père apparent. Elle retourna sa tête vers Sasuke qui avait les yeux fermaient, il semblait dormir car son souffle était très lent.

"Rencontres-tu ton père dans tes rêves." Sasuke ouvrit lentement les yeux, et il regarda attristé Naruto, elle ne saisit pas tout de suite l'insensibilité de sa question, elle baissa les yeux. Sasuke comprit alors que sa question avait une certaine importance pour qu'elle fasse fi de sa peine concernant ses parents, il regarda le plafond embué des vapeurs.

"Oui, parfois..." Répondit-il doucement. "Et à chaque rêve où il est présent, je me reproche d'avantage de n'avoir pu me réconcilier avant avec lui, avant qu'il ne périsse sous la lame d'un certain criminel. Ses sermons me manquent, même si nous n'avons pas toujours été dans de bons termes, je remarque maintenant que toutes ses actions visaient à mon bien-être." Il n'en dit pas plus. Naruto demeura silencieuse. Elle se demandait également si son père avait réellement scellé le démon renard pour son bien.

Apathiques, ils sortirent du bain. Après s'être habillé et avoir pris le soupé préparé par Itachi, ils montaient dans leur chambre. Dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Naruto et Sasuke s'allongeaient dans le lit. Sasuke était étrangement protecteur avec elle depuis hier, il voulait l'accompagner partout où elle allait, comme s'il l'avait peur qu'elle lui échapperait s'il relâchait sa vigilance un instant. Il s'endormit rapidement car elle l'apaisait par sa présence. Naruto ferma les yeux, et plongea dans son monde imaginaire. 

* * *

><p><strong>Le monde intérieur.<strong>

Naruto était toujours dans sa toge arachnéenne, l'homme blond l'attendait de dos sur le chemin où elle l'avait précédemment quitté. Naruto ne savait pas comment réagir. Orpheline, elle avait toujours enviée les autres enfants d'avoir des parents, comme elle en avait envié Sasuke, mais maintenant, elle était perdue dans le reflet réciproque de leurs yeux. Il se retourna vers elle et prit sa main pour la guider dans sa promenade.

Le jour triomphant s'affichant dans le ciel irréel prit place à une nuit bleutée aux multiples étoiles parsemant l'éther éthéré. Un essaim de lucioles les entourèrent et dansèrent autour d'eux. Des animaux nocturnes sortaient de leur terrier pour observer leur marche nocturne au clair de lune. Leurs pupilles miroitaient la lueur des astres.

Naruto regardait ses pas, elle n'osait pas lever son visage vers son accompagnateur qui toisait le monde s'offrait à lui. Il humait l'air délicat des tulipes rouges qui s'ouvraient à leur passage. Sa main était chaude, vivante, elle respirait la sureté, la force d'esprit du personnage. L'homme blond fit un sourire et d'un geste un ample du bras en face d'eux, il exposa à Naruto le paysage merveilleux qui se dévoilait, c'était le tableau d'un artiste.

"Regarde Naruto, ne trouves-tu pas que même dans les actes les plus tristes et graves de conséquences, on peut trouver la beauté?" Sa question flotta dans l'air éphémère. Les lèvres de Naruto tremblèrent par ses émotions, elle arrivait enfin à accéder à sa douleur, la douleur de s'être élever seule, la douleur de ne pas avoir une figure paternelle pendant son enfance, la douleur de la séparation avec Kurama qui lui avait enlevé la seule chose qui pouvait être apparenté à cette figure parentale. Elle ceintura de ses bras la poitrine de l'homme avec vigueur, elle ne voulait pas d'une autre partition.

"Pourquoi m'avoir fait ça?" Demanda-t-elle en pleurs. L'homme blond s'agenouilla devant elle en lui daignant un petit sourire.

"Je l'ai fait pour le village." Sa parole semblait authentique. Naruto enfonça le visage dans son torse, et sanglota dans sa bure noire impénétrable. Elle le regrettait, elle regrettait amèrement ce que les villageois lui avaient fait subir. Pourquoi devait-elle montrer fidélité à ce village qui l'avait haïs? Elle pensa alors aux personnes qui l'avaient protégé, Kakashi, Hiruzen, même Jiraya et Mei, ainsi que Itachi et Sasuke, ses liens avec le village. L'homme blond la prit par ses oreilles et orienta son visage vers elle.

"Ne penses plus à rien Naruto, je suis là pour toi, ne t'inquiète pas, je te guiderai." Les paupières de Naruto étaient lourdes, elle tomba dans une bienheureuse inconscience soumise par l'homme blond qui la berça dans ses bras.

Les yeux du blond eurent une teinte violette dans ses yeux d'azur, un sourire s'afficha sur son visage qui révéla des incisives pointues, c'était un sourire carnassier.

* * *

><p>Kakashi était coincé dans une allée, des ninjas de Kumo le poursuivaient inlassablement, il était blessé à l'épaule, il l'avait entendu qu'une des connaissances de Kurama résidait dans cette ville. Pendant ces deux ans, il avait espionné suffisamment les shinobi de Kumo pour se douter qu'ils préparaient un stratagème d'important au vu de leur empressement d'éliminer tout les espions. Toutefois, son objectif premier demeurait le même. Il banda sa blessure et reprit ses recherches, son ninken Pakun à ses côtés. <p>

* * *

><p>La nuit, deux hommes noirs vêtus rencontrait un homme masqué dans un souterrain pouvant être assimilé à des égouts. Ils échangeaient leurs marchandises. L'homme du marché noir tendit une bourse bien remplie aux deux criminels en face de lui.<p>

"Voici l'équivalent en casiers des têtes que vous m'avez amené." Sa voix était craquelante, suintante par l'habitude. Ce personnage était du type à ramper servilement devant ses supérieurs et qui n'hésitait pas à les poignarder dans le dos. L'homme aux yeux rouges ouvrit le petit sac et vérifia que les comptes étaient exactes, l'or scintillait à l'intérieur, l'homme révolutionna son visage vers son camarade et acquiesça. Quand ils furent sur le point de partir, l'homme sournois leur fit une dernière remarque.

"Vous n'aurez pas le temps de profiter de mon bon argent." D'un claquement de doigts, des brigands émergèrent, ils riaient silencieusement en pensant à la future somme qu'ils allaient acquérir pour les têtes des criminels.

L'homme aux yeux rouges soupira et lança la bourse à son camarade, il sortit légèrement de son fourreau son ninjato violet et toisa les bandits d'un mépris écrasant. Une aura rouge s'éleva de sa robe noir, et son intension de tuer enveloppa les lieux environnants, les rats fuyaient cet endroit. L'homme poisson à ses côtés fit un sourire démoniaque, sadique pour les futures victimes de son compagnon. La leur rougeoyante des yeux du meurtrier en puissance recouvrit totalement les escrocs qui se recroquevillaient sous son regard inquisiteur, ils étaient immobilisés de terreur. Les dents carnassiers de l'individu se mouvèrent dans des mouvement grotesques, une voix gutturale siffla à travers la gorge du bourreau, du faucheur.

"**Misérables vermines, vous allez périr de votre traitrise.**" Il les découpa littéralement dans un éclair cramoisi, puis il revint une seconde après à sa position initiale, ses adversaires étaient morts avant d'en avoir eu conscience. Des scissions apparaissaient sur leur corps, et le liquide rouge gicla de leurs blessures mortelles peignant des marques sur les murs dans une horreur indescriptible. Les cadavres dépecés s'amoncelaient sur le sol putréfié. Une odeur de moisi et de la corruption arriva jusqu'au nez de l'assassin qui cracha pour s'en enlever le goût. L'homme aux raies critiqua la boucherie d'un ton expert, c'était une de ses habitudes les moins ragoutantes.

"Cette fois au moins, ils n'ont pas souffert. Tu n'y es pas aller de main morte, Kurama." Son interlocuteur était encore excité et ne s'était toujours pas rassasié, il voyait en rouge son camarade dont les cheveux se dressait sur la tête en signe d'un affrontement éventuel. Il désirait plus de meurtres, et il était de plus en plus assoiffé de sang au fil des jours qu'il passait dans l'Akatsuki. Il éteignit son aura et l'atmosphère descendit d'un cran. Il regardait toujours les yeux étrécis et tendit la main durement vers son camarade pour lui saisir la bourse de ses mains.

"**Kisame, la prochaine fois, je me dispenserai bien de tes commentaires désobligeants et inutiles. Tu rejoindras la base seul!**" Kurama fit un signe de main et se téléporta instantanément dans le repère de son organisation. Un homme, ressemblant à un zombi muni de masque lui recouvrant ses joues et sa bouche, attendait son arrivé. Il prit la bourse et scruta méfiant Kurama en confirmant si la somme requise était la bonne. Les yeux de Kurama transpercèrent de colère son supposé camarade.

"**Tu oses supposer que je me sois trompé, Kakuzu?**" Kurama l'interrogea d'un ton menaçant. Il était devenu un être susceptible et irascible qui n'appréciait que peu les reproches même sous-entendus. Ledit Kakuzu lui renvoya son regard puis baissa les yeux au bout d'un moment, ne pouvant lui-même supporter le regard intense de Kurama. Kakuzu hocha la tête et confirma que la mission fut correctement effectué. Kurama sortit de la cave, à l'extérieur, le ciel était d'un noir d'encre, l'absence de la lumière lunaire trempait le monde dans une profonde obscurité, un homme masqué sortit des ombres derrière Kurama et le fixa avec attention.

"Tu sembles stresser Kurama." Dit-il les bras croisés. Kurama ne se retourna pas, ses yeux fermés, il ne voulait pas avoir un nouvel éclat en face de son ennemi. Il lui rétorqua alors.

"**Quand pourrai-je commencer la chasse au serpent?**" Kurama méprisait plus que tout les traitres. Ses doigts le démangèrent. Madara rit narquoisement.

"Bientôt, cher compatriote, bientôt..." Témoigna-t-il cyniquement. "Tu devrais aller te reposer dans des bazars Kurama, je connais certaines prostitués qui se donneraient corps et âme à ton corps d'athlète." L'argua-t-il de dédain, Kurama le répondit sur le même ton. Il était rare qu'ils aient de telles discussions virulentes entre eux.

"**Es-tu jaloux Madara? Est-ce ton absence de couilles ou les rides sur ton visage qui t'empêchent de profiter des plaisirs charnels car tes soi-disantes connaissances décampent en voyant ta face d'immondice? Je vois maintenant pourquoi tu portes ce masque hideux, il est là pour mieux cacher la déjection de ton être misérable et pitoyable.**" L'affront cingla dans l'air pendant quelques secondes. Madara déclama d'une voix meurtrière en craquant ses articulations.

"Tu devrais t'en aller Kurama avant que je change d'avis sur ton compte." Kurama fit des signes de main et se téléporta ailleurs laissant Madara qui explosa en mille morceaux un rocher à proximité de son poing fermé.

Kurama apparut dans une forêt, un garçon de onze ans au cheveux longs, qui était en train de cuire son repas du soir après un entrainement difficile, sursauta et se mit au garde à vous. L'air était glacial aux alentours, résultat des techniques développées du jeune garçon.

"**Tu es prêt finalement, Haku...**" Souffla Kurama doucement, il se détendit en présence du jeune garçon qui l'aida à se défaire de son fardeau à son dos. Le garçon lui répliqua inquiet sur son état à la vue des poches sous les yeux de son mentor.

"Tu es fatigué Kurama, tu devrais au moins dormir!" Kurama fit signe au garçon de se taire, et de le laisser réfléchir.

"**Je ne peux pas, Haku, Orochimaru a déjà commencé à bouger vers Konoha, les temps difficiles arrivent plus tôt que prévu, et je crains que Kumo manigance quelque chose de son côté sous l'emprise de Madara.**" Il s'assit alors sur la chaise que Haku lui présenta, Haku était à ses pieds attendant ses instructions.

"**Tu rejoindras bientôt Konoha, Haku, j'aurai besoin de ta présence là-bas pour être sûr que Naruto soit en sécurité, je bougerais beaucoup d'ici là pour prévoir ses futurs mouvements.**" Il leva ses yeux vers l'éther et pensa à son Cœur avec amour. Il espérait qu'il n'aurait pas à la rencontrer encore cette fois. La voir lui amoindrissait toujours sa détermination; elle l'adoucissait, et il l'avait besoin d'être dur pour son avenir.

Le brise d'automne soufflait les pétales jaunis qui tombaient en prenant des trajectoires hélicoïdales, une aurore boréale illumina le ciel, les couleurs pastelles dansaient sur le firmament, le vent frai souleva langoureusement les cheveux des deux complices.

Il fallait se mettre en route, les éléments étaient en branle, l'aube de la nuit approchait inexorablement. 

* * *

><p>Fin du chapitre.<p> 


	23. L'Entrainement

**Gueasseur: **En même temps, pour Sasuke et Naruto, c'est le couple que j'ai indiqué dans la version anglaise, donc je force un peu la main sur les deux quoi, mais ils verront des vertes et des pas mûrs, ne t'inquiète pas là dessus. Ils en sont encore au stade "plus proche que frère/sœur."  
>Seppuku ou suicide amoureux? J'hésite encore :p.<br>Pour ce qui est de la ressemblance avec bleach, comme je ne lis pas ce manga, je ne peux pas te répondre, mais c'est quelque chose qui apparait déjà dans Naruto, donc je le fais aussi par respect du manga original. Techniquement, à ce moment de l'histoire ils sont quatre dans le même corps, Minato, Kushina, Kurama et Naruto. La scène entre Naruto et Kushina est déjà écrite et n'intervient qu'à la toute fin du tome 1 de cette histoire (qui est kit and fox) avant l'affrontement finale. Pour ce qui est de savoir si c'est Minato et Kurama qui parle là, je laisse le bénéfice du doute.  
>Le background de Kurama tout au long du tome 1 est tracé de A à Z, je sais déjà comment il va se développer, quels sont les points marquants pour lui, jusqu'à la scène finale.<br>Voilà voilà.  
><strong><br>A/N: **Cela faisait longtemps que je voulais écrire cette scène du magasin, j'ai pu finalement la placer dans ce chapitre. L'ai-je plagié sur un auteur d'une fan-fiction anglaise? J'admets sans honte que ce n'était pas mon idée initialement.  
>Une certaine question que vous pouvez vous poser:<br>"Ai-je prévu initialement de faire Itachi le sensei de Naruto et de Sasuke." Oui, dès le début de la fiction.  
>Ce sera tout pour les notes de ce chapitre.<p>

Informations:

"Ne fais pas attention." Quelqu'un parle.

'_Hein?_' Pensées intérieures.

"**De quoi tu parles?**" Voix de démons ou d'invocations.

-'_**Quel idiot.**_' Pensées intérieures de démons ou d'invocations.

* * *

><p><strong><strong><span>Chapitre 16:<span> L'entrainement.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Le matin, Naruto et Sasuke eurent des courbatures comme l'avait prédit Itachi, à chaque mouvement, leur muscles se crispaient et criaient douleur priant d'arrêter le supplice. Ils eurent du mal à sortir du lit, Itachi avait dut les cueillir de bon matin et les menaçait d'utiliser les arcanes lunaires sur eux, leur faisant faire des cauchemars ainsi de Tora le chat. Ils n'eurent d'autres choix que de concéder à ses commandements, soient de se lever, de s'habiller, et de manger leur petit déjeuné à une vitesse de hyènes affamées. Naruto et Sasuke prirent un bâton commun et s'aidèrent de cette canne pour marcher ou plutôt clopiner vers le vestibule.<p>

Avant de sortir, Itachi prit son porte-monnaie, il vérifia qu'il avait pris assez d'argent pour ce qu'il projetait de faire, il convia un sourire entendu à ses protégés qui se demandèrent ce qu'il avait en tête. Ils embrayèrent alors dans la direction du centre du village. Des marchands ambulants vendaient leur accessoires de ninjas sur la place publique, des enfants couraient dans les rues avec des masques de ANBU, Naruto et Sasuke étaient désabusés par les articles vendus dans cet endroit qui n'étaient la plupart du temps que des jouets. Des enfants se moquaient sur le passage de leur allure d'escargot et grotesque dans leur tenue d'entrainement risible et poussiéreuse, comme si les trois jours passés en genin avaient été les pires de leurs vies.

A la grande surprise des deux ninjas apprentis, leur sensei entra dans un magasin à l'air miteux qui conservait des sabres antiques tombant en morceaux. Naruto et Sasuke craignirent le pire, si Itachi avait projeté de leur enseigner le kenjutsu, l'art de manier l'arme blanche, autant en acheter des neuves. Cependant, la façade du magasin contrairement aux apparences leur avait réservé bien des surprises, des multiples armes d'excellente qualité étaient entreposés en contrebas de la boutique, le vendeur les accueillit chaleureusement, il serra la main d'Itachi.

"Bien le bonjour chef! Que me vaut ta visite?" Cet homme était pied bot, et manchot, de nombreuses cicatrices étaient dessinés sur son visage, comme s'il était passé par une salle de torture. Itachi jeta un œil appréciateur aux alentours.

"J'ai toujours aimé rendre visite à mes anciennes troupes, et puis, comme j'avais entendu que ton affaire marchait plutôt bien, j'ai décidé de venir acheter tes katanas. Voici les deux clients." Itachi présenta ses genin d'un geste ample, l'homme balafré eut un sourire sadique en voyant leur état misérable.

"Je vois que tu as conservé tes bonnes habitudes Itachi." Commenta-t-il avec un petit rire compatissant pour Naruto et Sasuke qui regardaient avec attention cet homme qui avait du traverser bien des épreuves. Itachi haussa les épaules en réponse. L'homme étrécit les yeux tout d'un coup en reconnaissant les deux ninjas en formation.

"Sont-ils qui je pense Itachi?" L'homme à un bras roula des yeux affolés vers son ancien chef d'escouade qui acquiesça sérieusement. Sasuke et Naruto ne savaient pas qu'ils avaient une réputation chez les ANBU à la retraite, leur farces avaient fait des émules dans leur communauté. Le vendeur s'esclaffa joyeusement avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

"Bienvenue dans mon magasin, j'espère que mes articles vous plairont, surtout toi fillette." Dit-il avec un clin d'oeil, Naruto répondit en lui tirant la langue et Sasuke mit ses bras autour d'elle comme pour la protéger du regard mesquin qui lui était adressée. Les ANBU en général savait qu'elle était la véritable identité de Naruto, fille du très regretté Yondaime.

Naruto et Sasuke se séparèrent pour choisir leurs propres sabres, ils allèrent aux extrémités opposées du magasin. Naruto choisit un katana avec des flammes rougeoyantes et vivaces décorées sur le fourreau, un fil en fer partait du manche et mesurait un mètre, la lame quant à elle faisait un mètre et vingt centimètre environ. Elle sortit l'arme du fourreau dans un son vibrant, et la lame étincela aux rayons du soleil. Sa main s'intégra à la poignée du sabre comme si elle l'avait toujours manipulé. Elle fit quelques coup d'estocs et de taille rapidement pour en tester la fluidité, le son du vent fendu résonna dans la pièce. '_Magnifique!_' Pensa-t-elle. L'homme balafré la surprit en se tenant derrière elle à ce moment là, il passa pensif la main sur sa barbe rase.

"Pas mal, très bon choix, j'étais sûr que tu avais l'œil.'_Le sang parle toujours de lui-même..._' Pensa-t-il à son tour. Ils regardèrent tout deux le choix qu'avait fait Sasuke de l'autre côté de la pièce. L'arme avait des flammes bleues, froides contrairement à celle de Naruto, la lame était légèrement plus grande. L'homme étrécit les yeux de manière espiègle et regarda les deux enfants, Itachi se cacha le visage et hocha la tête de dépit en disant tout haut.

"Tu as vraiment des idées déplacées." L'homme répliqua en ayant un petit rire satisfait.

"J'avais un pressentiment en les voyant qu'ils allaient choisir ces armes." Et son rire se transforma en une quinte de toux, Itachi tapota son dos gentillement. Ces sabres étaient en réalité destinés à des partenaires de toute une vie. Itachi sortit une centaine de pièces d'or sonnantes et trébuchantes équivalant chacune à 1000 ryo et qui tombèrent immédiatement dans la paume du vendeur qui serra la main de Itachi pour lui souhaiter au-revoir et bonne chance avec ses disciples.

Ils sortirent tout les trois du magasin avec des sabres flambants neufs, Itachi avait acheté de son côté un ninjato du type qu'il affectionnait et l'accrocha à son dos.

"Maintenant, allons au terrain d'entrainement qui nous est réservé." Déclara Itachi en retroussant les manches de son kimono. Il les téléporta tout les trois vers leur destination.

A l'arrivé, Naruto et Sasuke étaient allongés dans la poussière du sol, Itachi soupira en hochant la tête, il avait encore un long travail à faire concernant ces deux là.

"Attaquons l'exercice!" Ordonna-t-il sèchement en les incitant à se relever, ils s'aidèrent de leur fourreau qu'ils prirent comme bâton pour prendre appui. Itachi tendit les mains pour les signifier qu'il souhaitait avoir leur sabre. Il les enchaina alors et observa d'un œil expert la courbe des lames.

"Chaque lame possède une âme, le but de l'entrainement que je vais vous convier est que vous puissiez communiquer avec vos sabres, que vous ne fassiez qu'un avec eux." Attesta-t-il en passant son doigt sur la convexité qu'offrait les étuis. "Quand vous serez aptes à porter vos katanas, vous serez capables de découper n'importe quoi, même la matière la plus dure. Le kenjutsu est un art, une danse mortelle qui déferle sur vos ennemis vos tranchants aiguisés, votre passion. Une erreur, et les conséquences peuvent en être dramatiques, comme vous avez pu le voir avec le commerçant de la boutique, il fut estropié lors d'un duel sur le champs de bataille et fut capturé par les shinobi de Iwa. Si les combats au sabre se font rares parmi les ninjas, et qu'ils sont plus fréquents chez les samouraïs, c'est en raison de leur aspect ambivalent, ils vous procurent un avantage autant qu'un inconvénient; une arme fatale entre vos mains qui peut se retourner contre vous si vous en êtes trop dépendant. Bien maitrisé, ces outils peuvent garantir votre survie. Traitez les avec autant de soin que vous traitez vos corps car ce n'est qu'ainsi que vos lames vous rendront la pareille." Sur cette explication, il sortit de son fourreau son ninjato récemment acquis et fit des coupeaux épais en bois à partir des arbres autour, puis il présenta les tranches à ses élèves. Itachi déposa également dans son sac leurs précieuses possessions de sorte à qu'ils en aient accès seulement quand ils en seraient dignes.

"La première étape de cet entrainement est que vous devez fabriquer une arme en bois ressemblant le plus possible à votre arme de prédilection, allez-y, vous avez une heure." Il jeta les tronçons de bois qu'il avait découpé précédemment. Sasuke et Naruto s'assirent à même le sol et commencèrent à tailler leur part avec leur kunai. Pendant ce temps, Itachi se remémorait ses katas, il fit des enchainements complexes devant ses disciples qui s'extasiaient devant son pas souple et sa main agile, son poignet volant et virevoltant dans l'air avec grâce et élégance, le vent siffla au contact de son sabre avec l'air. Itachi arrêta le pas effréné de ses pieds quand il remarqua que Naruto et Sasuke n'étaient plus à leur étude, il considéra qu'il était une distraction trop évidente pour eux. Il leur déclara alors sur un ton assuré.

"Pour manipuler vos armes, vous aurez aussi besoin d'une intense concentration." Il jeta un œil à leur travail inachevé, et leur fit signe de continuer. Il s'assit sur un des pilonnes en bois au centre de l'aire, et regarda le ciel distraitement en pensant à ses jours en tant que ANBU et ses missions. Naruto et Sasuke avaient joint à leur armes en bois une corde pour synthétiser le fil de fer accroché au manche de leur sabre. Après un moment, l'alarme près de Itachi retentit. Le jounin se leva et marcha vers ses élèves assis qui se précipitaient le plus possible pour terminer leur travail. Ils avaient été tant absorbé par leur œuvre qu'ils n'avaient pas vu le temps passé. Itachi observa leur armes temporaires d'un œil critique, il considéra que c'était suffisant pour qu'ils puissent s'exercer correctement sans se mettre en danger. Leur occupation avait permis de les échauffer lentement, leurs courbatures avaient diminués depuis ce matin.

Itachi leur expliqua alors les fondements du kenjutsu, il leur rappela les muscles nécessaires pour faire mouvoir les armes de poing qu'ils avaient vu à l'académie, et leur enseigna d'où proviendrait la vigueur de leurs coups.

"Le kenjutsu se décompose en plusieurs écoles qui ont chacune leurs particularités, cependant, je vous conseille d'obtenir votre propre style, car les schémas répétés sont souvent faciles à contrer pour des adversaires rompus en kenjutsu."

Cela lui prit deux heures pour leur montrer les positions de bases et les déviantes. Il les invita alors à se mesurer l'un à l'autre pour s'exercer. Naruto et Sasuke se tenait face à face avec leur armes. Le sabre en bois de Naruto était légèrement plus incliné que celui de Sasuke, c'est elle qui lança l'offensive la première, son élan obligea Sasuke à s'accroupir pour éviter de se faire submerger par ses coups. Il s'en suivit de nombreux échanges qui paraissaient extrêmement lents par rapport aux enchainements fluides de Itachi, ils s'essayaient à trouver leurs marques. Le style de Sasuke ressemblait à celui de son frère, et celui de Naruto à un style était un mélange entre le combat à main nu, et le combat à courte distance; celui d'un lutteur de mêlée.

Naruto eût l'idée d'utiliser sa corde pour transformer son sabre en fléau et attaquer de loin Sasuke qui fuyait d'elle avec un bond, elle toucha de plein fouet sa tête. Naruto avait remporté la première manche. Itachi ricana fier de son ingéniosité.

"Pas mal, tu as trouvé une utilité à un des attributs de ton arme. Jouer toutes les cordes que disposent vos instruments fait aussi parti de l'entrainement." Commenta Itachi. Sasuke cracha par terre pour extérioriser sa colère face à son incapacité de battre sa partenaire, il allait passer aux choses sérieuses maintenant.

Il se releva du coup qui l'avait étourdit, et prit l'épée en bois de revers avec sa main de sorte que lorsqu'il chargea Naruto, la lame en bois se profilait derrière son dos. En lâchant délicatement le manche, sa main descendit jusqu'à la ficelle qui pendait alors puis se servit de celle-ci pour tracer un long arc horizontal au niveau taille de Naruto qui s'accroupit au sol pour esquiver le sabre qui passa au dessus de sa tête en coupant une de ses mèches blondes. Sasuke avec l'énergie centrifuge produit par son arme acquit assez d'élan pour faire un coup de pied sauté en direction de la tête de Naruto qui planta son katana au sol pour se protéger. Sasuke récupéra alors son arme qui se tenait horizontalement derrière son dos avec sa main qui la remmena avec un grand coup vertical sur la tête de Naruto qui se couvrit les yeux préparée au choc, l'épée de Sasuke s'arrêta à un centimètre de son crâne. Un sourire en coin naquit entre les lèvres de Sasuke, il toisa de haut sa congénère qui une fois qu'elle ouvrit les yeux avait découvert son manège, elle sauta sur lui poussant ses épaules le mettant à terre ainsi à terre et elle sur lui le dominant, elle lui rétorqua son sourire. Ils entendirent alors la parole de Itachi.

"Naruto... Cela ne rentre pas dans le cadre l'entrainement." Proclama-t-il en arquant un sourcil dans sa direction, Naruto rit et aida à remettre sur pied Sasuke qui se massait la tête de sa chute. Le soleil était à son zénith, Itachi claqua ses mains pour signer la fin de l'entrainement matinal.

"Je dois reporter certaines choses à l'hokage, vous avez quartier libre pendant deux heures, le point de rendez-vous est ici-même, ne soyez pas au retard, et bon appétit surtout." Itachi se téléporta dans un tourbillon de feuilles.

Sasuke échangea un regard complice avec Naruto.

"Si on allait au marché acheter de quoi lui préparer une farce?" Naruto acquiesça. Ils déambulèrent vers le centre du village.

* * *

><p>Hiruzen se tenait debout à la fenêtre quand Itachi vint en s'accroupissant.<p>

"Alors?" Demanda-t-il simplement. Son jounin lui répondit formellement.

"Je n'ai découvert aucuns signes du Kyuubi, mais j'ai quelques doutes le concernant..." Le visage de Hiruzen démontrait qu'il était fatigué pour une raison inconnue à Itachi.

"Continu ton investigation, nous ne pouvons nous permettre que le Kyuubi fasse des siennes à un moment si inopportun." Itachi le scrutait avec curiosité

"Hokage-sama?" S'enquit Itachi mais le Sandame le congédia sèchement.

"Va!" Itachi courba sa tête et obéit à son ordre direct. Il sortit de la pièce par la porte. Le Sandame contemplait sombrement son village, les temps s'annonçaient difficiles avec les rapports qu'il avait reçu de son disciple et de Kakashi.

Itachi, dans le couloir menant à la sortie de la tour centrale, croisa Shikaku Nara qui lui fit signe de loin de s'entretenir avec lui. Il était dans son uniforme de jounin et semblait revenir d'une mission facile. Il avait de l'hermine sur ses épaules et ses cicatrices étaient les traces de la dernière guerre.

"Ah Itachi, cela faisait longtemps, entre ta nouvelle affectation et ta manie de m'éviter, j'avais du mal à te trouver. En voyant la petite Naruto et ton frère passaient dans les rues et considérant qu'ils avaient l'air de bien s'amuser, je me suis dit que tu avais dut les laissé tranquille, j'ai donc supposé que tu étais ici." Un sourire mesquin s'afficha sur son visage. Itachi le regarda sans émotions, terne il était face à des personnes qu'il ne connaissait guère.

"Bref, je me suis dit que nous pouvons organiser une petite partie de shôgi comme au bon vieux temps. Aucun membre de mon clan ne veut se mesurer à moi, et mon fils est trop occupé à sécher les cours à l'académie pour venir égailler mes mornes journées." Il lui tapa sur l'épaule gaiement. Itachi inclina légèrement sa tête.

"Oui, Nara-sama." Shikaku s'esclaffa alors en lui disant de ne pas être si guindé. Il se pencha vers lui et lui souffla dans l'oreille sur un ton mortellement sérieux.

"La paix n'est qu'un mirage, elle n'est que préparation à la déchéance de l'humanité." Au regard choqué de Itachi et au sourire collé aux lèvres ainsi qu'à son rire gargantuesque qui en suivit, on aurait pu croire de loin que Shikaku lui avait murmuré une plaisanterie salace. Shikaku fit une courbette dans une imitation grotesque de celle de Itachi et le salua en défaisant son bandeau frontal.

"Messire, je vous laisse à vos occupations, à ce soir, je vous attendrai 'Uchiwa-sama' à huit heures dans le district des Nara." Prononça le stratège de Konoha les yeux pétillants, il s'en alla alors dans le couloir.

Le sharigan de Itachi s'éveilla naturellement en signe des présages à venir, son trouble était sans commune mesure, ce qu'il redoutait le plus allait bientôt se réaliser.

Il s'engouffra dans les ténèbres des corridors, ses yeux le guidaient à travers les ombres.

* * *

><p>Sasuke et Naruto attendaient impatiemment sur le terrain d'entrainement. Ils se collectaient de leur repas. Ils discutaient sur ce qu'ils allaient faire cette nuit après l'entrainement, à un moment de leur discussion, Sasuke la questionna sur le contenu des rouleaux, elle fit un mouvement évasif en répondant qu'elle n'y avait toujours pas jeté un coup d'oeil et il fit une mine renfrognée, il était curieux à leur propos. Ils remarquèrent alors que Itachi était en retard, ce n'était pas son genre pourtant.<p>

Cinq minutes plus tard, le jounin apparut avec un gros rouleau poussiéreux dans son dos qu'il déposa au sol, il demanda à ses protégés de s'approcher alors qu'il s'assit sur les piliers en bois, Itachi se soulagea à leur vue, tant qu'ils seraient à ses côtés, ils ne craindraient rien.

"Maintenant, nous allons passer un stade important de votre formation..." Déclara-t-il doucement, Naruto et Sasuke durent cesser leur messes basses pour pouvoir l'écouter attentivement.

"Que savez-vous des animaux qui combattent aux côtés des ninjas?" Sasuke leva sa main promptement, Itachi porta son regard sur lui lui accordant alors la parole.

"Les clans de Konoha disposent des liens avec différentes races d'animaux, par exemple, le clan Inuzuka dispose de chiens de combats, les Aburame sont quant à eux réputés pour leur utilisation d'insectes suceurs de chakra." Itachi ferma les yeux et répliqua d'une voix en demi-teinte.

"Tu as partiellement raison Sasuke, mais ce ne sont qu'une infime part d'entre eux. Il existe des animaux savants qui connaissent le langage intelligible. Ils répondent en général par invocation, les sannin sont réputés justement pour leurs liens avec leurs animaux caractéristiques, le ninja copieur lui-même dispose de ninken entrainés pour le combat. Ces animaux établissent en général des relations spéciales avec un individu particulier, qui possède le même caractère qu'eux ou détient une certaine appartenance physique. Dans le cas le plus courant, le signataire de leurs unions passe d'abord par des tests, il est introduit par un membre du peuple concerné. Le moyen le plus courant pour ces animaux qui ont leur propre communauté et leur territoire est qu'ils transmettent un rouleau à leur invocateur qui signe un pacte écrit avec eux. Toutefois, beaucoup de races d'animaux ayant cette particularité n'ont encore pas été découvert. L'invocateur est autorisé avec l'accord de ceux-ci à faire signer ce pacte à d'étroites connaissances." Itachi s'arrêta un moment car sa gorge était sèche. Il orienta ses yeux désormais ouverts vers ses protégés qui attendaient à ce qu'il continue. Itachi déplia alors l'imposant rouleau devant lui, des glyphes étaient dessinés dessus, et son nom était inscrit sur l'une des colonne du parchemin.

"Même si ces animaux sont un atout non négligeable lors d'affrontements entre ninjas, il faut que vous sachiez toutefois que se lier à ces animaux n'est pas sans risques, ils escomptent de vous fidélité, reconnaissance, et des fois même, votre propre implication dans leur conflit avec d'autres races d'animaux. Je suis sûr que vous avez entendu parler de l'histoire du ninja ayant succombé à un pacte car il n'avait pas respecté sa parole." Naruto et Sasuke acquiescèrent, c'était l'un des mythe enseigné à l'académie mais qu'ils n'avaient pas tenu compte sur le coup.

"Le traité que je vais vous faire signer est celui des corbeaux, consentez-vous à appartenir à leur espèce?" Ils ne pouvaient que répondre positivement, Itachi déplia sur le sol son précieux rouleau et sortit un pot d'encre de son sac. Sasuke s'était empressé de signer le parchemin mais Itachi le retint.

"Les filles d'abord, Sasuke, le courtoisie s'impose dans ce cas précis." Itachi avait l'air détendu depuis la première fois qu'il était revenu de la pause, Sasuke laissa Naruto prendre place en face du rouleau.

"Que dois-je faire?" Demanda-t-elle. Itachi lui répondit qu'elle devait imprégner sur le papier ses empruntes de doigts mixé à son sang. Naruto se mordit les phalanges et tamponna le parchemin de sa marque qui s'effaça tout de suite après avoir été imposé. Naruto regarda incrédule son sang s'évaporer dessus et retourna un regard interrogateur vers Itachi qui fixait perplexe le parchemin et se massant le menton. Naruto s'énerva et martela de ses doigts le rouleau qui rejetait à chaque fois son sang. Quand Naruto allait écraser de son pied le rouleau récalcitrant, Itachi le prit dans ses mains protectivement, et regarda craintif la jeune fille en colère. Sasuke s'esclaffait dans son coin et Naruto le foudroya du regard, Sasuke dut utiliser tout son talent de ninja pour éviter ses foudres.

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?" Hurla-t-elle, Itachi se gratta les cheveux gêné.

"Ce n'est pas normal..." Commenta-t-il interloqué, au poing levé de Naruto, il continua en transpirant un peu. "Tu dois déjà avoir un pacte avec une autre communauté Naruto, c'est pourquoi les corbeaux rejettent ta demande." Naruto était sceptique, son pied tapotait avec rythme le sol. Itachi prit son attitude de sensei et lui requit de se calmer. Il lui montra alors les mudras incantatoires et Naruto écarquilla les yeux. Elle se souvenait maintenant, elle avait établi un engagement envers les renards, cependant, elle se souvenait également à ce moment là de son frère. Elle se mordit les lèvres et les deux Uchiwa perçurent son désarroi, ils lui laissèrent un moment pour se reprendre. Elle s'écarta d'eux, et fit les signes de main nécessaires en claquant le sol l'instant d'après, un sceau éphémère apparut alors accompagné de la fumée dense l'enveloppant.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu!" Vociféra-t-elle, un renard rouge apparut de nulle part. Il mesurait deux mètre cinquante de haut et deux de large, il était en train de mâchouiller des nouilles avec délectation, quand il remarqua qu'il fut invoqué, il se plaignit avec exaspération.

"**Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'ils m'appellent quand je mange?**" Il gambada des yeux aux alentours qui se posèrent sur son invocatrice, il étrécit les yeux dans un signe de reconnaissance.

"**Oh, c'est toi! Tu as grandi dit-donc!**" Si Sasuke et Itachi furent surpris par la réaction du renard, ils le furent d'avantage par celle de Naruto qui sauta joyeusement au cou du renard.

"Kuji!" S'exclama-t-elle les larmes au yeux. Elle serra si fort le renard que ses yeux semblaient sortirent de son crâne. Pendant qu'elle mouilla sa fourrure abondante, il répandit ses nouilles sur les cheveux de Naruto, Sasuke cracha tellement qu'il fut écœuré par la vue. Le renard leva sa tête vers le cadet des Uchiwa en lui dardant un œil sombre.

"**C'est qui ce bambin?**" Naruto lui présenta ses amis, la langue de Kuji pendit de sa bouche disséminant encore plus de bave dans les cheveux de Naruto, il scrutait avec méfiance les deux individus en face de lui.

"**Es-tu sûr qu'on peut leur faire confiance?**" Demanda Kuji discrètement à la jeune fille. D'après la mémoire de Kurama, les Uchiwa pouvaient être dangereux. Naruto ne comprit pas sa question mais acquiesça tout de même. Kuji révolutionna son regard autour de lui et fixa Naruto intensément.

"**Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu m'as appelé?**" Dit Kuji sur une note menaçante, il n'appréciait pas qu'on l'invoque sans raisons. Itachi se demandait comment Naruto allait résoudre se dilemme, il n'est jamais sain de s'attirer les foudres d'un animal qu'on a invoqué. Elle imagina alors une raison saugrenu à son appel. Elle prit Sasuke par les épaules et le plaça devant elle comme un bouclier vivant.

"C'est pour que tu l'accueilles dans la communauté des renards." Déclara-t-elle soudainement, Kuji et Sasuke se regardèrent avec répugnance.

"Je refuse./**Je refuse.**" Témoignèrent-ils en même temps, ils se montrèrent dents et crocs dans leur rejet mutuel. Même les yeux de chiots de Naruto ne pouvaient les dissuader d'arrêter de se détester. Sasuke n'aimait pas à la base les renards pour d'évidentes raisons, ils se rapprochaient trop de Kurama. En outre, il n'aimait pas que ce renard lui-même traite Naruto si familièrement et ait accès à des souvenirs communs avec elle où il n'y était pas, cela faisait également jonction avec sa jalousie qu'il détenait envers son pire ennemi ayant une place imprenable dans le cœur de la jeune fille. Kuji de son côté connaissait la trahison de Sasuke Uchiwa dans l'autre dimension via les souvenirs de Kurama, il se répugnait en plus d'intégrer un inconnu dans la communauté des renards. Sasuke l'insulta alors.

"Je me moque éperdument de vous renards, toujours à vous rouler dans la médiocrité!" Il fit le regard hautain des Uchiwa, Itachi le regarda apeuré, il se demandait si son frère avait perdu l'esprit pour avoir l'audace de provoquer une invocation, Naruto de son côté ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils s'entendaient si mal.

"Un microbe qui parle? Incroyable..." Ironisa le renard rouge, avant que Sasuke ait pu bouger, Kuji ouvrit grand la bouche vers Sasuke, Itachi craignit alors que le renard allait mordre sauvagement son frère, et il se tenait prêt à intervenir au cas où, cependant, lui-même fut surpris par ce qu'allait faire le renard.

"**Jutsu de renard: Nouilles empoisonnées!**" Kuji purgea son estomac des aliments qu'il avait englouti ce matin, les nouilles étaient mixées avec des sucs gastrique, les vêtements de Sasuke se dissolvait dans une fumée verte et son torse devint promptement nu, les restes de son sur-vêtement tombaient au sol. L'odeur émise par Sasuke attira des mouches qui tournoyèrent autour de lui. Naruto rit bruyament, appréciative du jutsu du renard provoquant à la fois un clignement de l'œil de Kuji et un regard assassin de Sasuke.

'_Plutôt efficace même si c'est bizarre._' Itachi pensa absorbé par la technique insolite du renard. '_Les renards peuvent être effectivement utiles en combat pour déconcerter l'ennemi. Cependant, je préfère tout de même mes corbeaux. Je me demande ce que Sasuke va choisir._'

"Merde Naruto, je hais tes renards." Kuji lui tira la langue et Sasuke grimaça. "En conséquence, je ne signerai aucun contact avec eux." Sasuke décida alors.

"**Comme si je t'aurais laisser...**" Murmura Kuji mais Sasuke l'ignora, même le regard peiné de Naruto ne pouvait changer sa résolution.

"Ni-san ! Passe moi le rouleau des corbeaux!" Sasuke se retourna vers son frère qui lui confia en main propre son parchemin.

C'est ainsi que Sasuke lia son destin avec celui des volatiles versatiles.

* * *

><p>Après s'être allègrement disputés toute l'après-midi avec leur animal fétiche à leur côté, Naruto et Sasuke s'étaient finalement réconciliés. L'oiseau que Sasuke avait convoqué était un petit corbeau taquin qui fit des remarques grivoises sur la jeune fille provoquant de nombreux rougissements dans les lieux. Les deux animaux se dissipèrent vers la fin de l'après-midi après avoir exposé les supériorités de leur race respective. Itachi critiqua alors le comportement de ses disciples en face de leurs invocation, leur disant qu'ils avaient trop d'emprise sur eux. Ils refirent une séance de kenjutsu pour peaufiner le style de Sasuke et de Naruto.<p>

Vers six heures, Itachi signala qu'il était temps qu'ils rentrent à la maison. Après qu'ils se soient douchés, habillés, ils mangèrent la soupe que Naruto avait préparé la veille de la veille, Itachi les quitta à la suite du repas pour aller à un rendez-vous important. Il les commanda de rester sages pendant son absence, il leur rendit également leur sabre qui étaient toujours étroitement scellés. Pendant que Sasuke joua avec les fourreaux et en observa les décorations à l'extérieur, Naruto s'assit sur son lit et sortit l'un des rouleaux que lui avait confié le Sandame. Une petite note était inscrite près d'eux informant la manœuvre à suivre pour en ouvrir le contenu, Naruto se coupa légèrement le pouce avec un kunai, une goutte de sang tombant sur l'un des parchemins, Naruto prononça le mot de passe.

"Kushina Uzumaki." C'était le nom de sa mère, les rouleaux scintillèrent alors d'une lumière bleutée qui illumina la pièce, de nombreuses inscriptions y étaient alors apposées, et Naruto put lire les listes de ses techniques héréditaires. Naruto contempla intensément l'écriture de ses parents. Un mode d'emploi pour apprendre et utiliser les jutsu était présent sur certains rouleaux, le style d'écriture était fin et familier, c'était la marque de son frère. Elle était troublée, comment Kurama avait-il pu avoir accès aux parchemins de ses parents? Naruto entendit alors une voix émerger de son être.

'_Peut-être parce que c'est lui qui te les a envoyé par le biais du Sandame?_' Naruto sursauta et pensa tout haut.

"Papa!" L'entité ronchonna de lui dire de former ses pensées clairement et Naruto obtempéra à sa directive.

'_Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas parler avant aujourd'hui?_' Demanda-t-elle légèrement frustrée. La voix répondit calmement.

'_Je t'ai déjà informé que je ne me ferai savoir qu'aux moments importants, et comme tu avais l'air assez occupé, je n'ai pas osé te déranger._' Naruto s'allongea dans son lit et ferma les yeux pour mieux imaginer son père en face d'elle.

'_J'ai une question à te poser, papa..._' Murmura-t-elle dans sa tête. L'entité ne dit rien et escomptait son interrogation.

'_Est-il vraiment mon frère?_' Naruto pouvait sentir son interlocuteur réfléchir intensément à sa demande.

'_Je ne sais pas, il est très peu probable que ce soit ton frère étant donné que j'ai été un amant fidèle avant ta conception. Il est possible que j'ai égaré ma semence quelque part avant d'avoir rencontré ta mère lors d'une rencontre anodine avec une fille quelconque._' Naruto était perturbée par cette idée, le Yondame draguant et sortant avec des filles inconnues. Cela cassait l'image qu'elle se faisait de lui. L'être de son esprit continua sa tirade.

'_En revanche, connaissant mon propre père ou ton grand-père qui n'était pas vraiment un exemple à suivre, il est possible qu'il soit mon demi-frère, dans quel cas il serait plus ton oncle qu'autre chose._' La voix se modula quelque peu sur la 'chose', Naruto nota cette distinction. Elle posa alors une autre question qui la turlupinait.

'_Sais-tu pourquoi a-t-il assassiné la famille de Sasuke et Otoru?_' Elle sentit la voix soupirer.

'_Pour les Uchiwa, j'ai quelques suppositions, mais tu es bien trop jeune pour en connaitre la teneur._' Naruto fit la moue à la mention de son âge, elle détestait quand les adultes lui disaient ça.

'_Pour ce qui est de ton ami cependant, je pense en me basant sur la discussion que tu as eu avec lui dans la rue, avant qu'il ne "change", qu'il a fait ça car il te voulait seulement tout à lui._' Naruto ne comprit pas ce qu'il voulait dire. La voix lui expliqua alors qu'il soit ou non de leur famille, ce Kurama lui semblait être un individu qui n'aimait guère partageait ses secrets comme ses biens. Si elle était de sa famille, Kurama l'aurait empêché d'avoir tout contact avec d'autres personnes, et si il ne l'avait séduit que pour obtenir ses pouvoirs de junchuuriki, il l'aurait considéré Naruto comme une de ses possessions. Naruto saisit ce que voulait signifier la voix, elle eût des pensées sombres sur son frère. La voix l'informa que ce n'était pas le moment de ruminer de telles choses. La voix rajouta alors.

'_Toutefois, ceci n'est pas vraiment l'objet de ma visite, je suis venu vérifier le contenu des parchemins qui t'ont été confiés._' Naruto répliqua de façon aigu que le Sandame ne lui aurait pas donné des rouleaux incomplets. La voix répondit agacée, tout en ayant obtenu son effet désiré, elle l'avait détourné de la discussion sur Kurama.

'_Très bien très bien, je veux tout de même que tu jettes un coup d'oeil sur ce qu'on t'a offert._' Naruto ouvrit en face d'elle un parchemin qui semblait le plus récent de sa collection. Les instructions étaient écrites d'une main ferme et habile.

"_Acquis avant de pouvoir espérer apprendre le fuinjutsu: L'utilisateur ou utilisatrice doit savoir lire, écrire, et pouvoir former des kanjis parfaitement._" Naruto comprit enfin le but de l'entrainement de Kurama. Elle continua sa lecture.

"_Le fuinjutsu est un art en voie de disparition pour plusieurs raisons. D'une part, c'est un art obscur qui nécessite de la patience et de la pugnacité. Beaucoup de ninjas entre leurs missions n'ont pas le temps d'y consacrer leurs études. D'autre part, à moins d'avoir des notions avancées en fuinjutsu, ceci n'est que peu utilisable en combat réel, les forgerons en général connaissent un peu le fuinjutsu car cela peut être utile pour leur commerce. Le fuinjutsu peut cependant, une fois atteint un certain niveau, devenir une arme fatale en combat, et peut permettre de nombreuses choses pouvant sembler impossibles à réaliser comme par exemple la manipulation de tout les éléments de la nature sans tenir compte de l'affinité de l'utilisateur, la combinaison d'éléments plus connu sous le nom de kekkei genkai, pouvoir générer du chakra supplémentaire, guérir des blessures tels que la perte d'un œil ou d'un membre. Cet art peut sembler séduisant exposé ainsi mais il est très dangereux car une erreur dans l'écriture des sigles peut inverser totalement l'effet voulu, d'où les acquis nécessaires avant de pouvoir maitrisé cet art. Il est conseillé pour commencer de s'entrainer sur des supports écrits._" Une note était écrite en bas du parchemin.

"_Je suis certain ma fille que tu pourras maitriser cette branche des arts du shinobi, tu as ça dans le sang, ta mère serait fier de ce que tu es devenue, j'en suis certain, avant de mourir, je suis content d'avoir pu écrire ces mots, au-revoir, et bonne chance._" Naruto tint le rouleau fermement dans ses mains, son père avait du écrire cette missive avant le scellement du Kyuubi. Des larmes perlèrent de ses yeux, des larmes de reconnaissance pour son père, et de regret de n'avoir pu être élevé par lui.

"Merci..." Sanglota-t-elle doucement. L'être ne répondit rien.

"Naruto! Que fais-tu?" Cria une voix à l'extérieur. Naruto ouvrit les yeux, se leva du lit, et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Sasuke était debout un étage plus bas, il tenait leur sabre dans chaque main tendu vers elle. Naruto sentit son invité insolite s'effaçait dans son esprit, Naruto ne chercha pas à le rattraper. Elle nettoya son visage avec son poignet, Sasuke remarqua alors qu'elle avait pleurée, il courut sur le mur à la verticale et rentra dans la chambre. Elle avait des rouleaux éparpillés partout sur le sol à ses côtés, Sasuke lui lança un regard équivoque. Naruto lui sourit tristement en répondant à son interrogation implicite.

"C'est juste un mot de mon père." Sasuke aperçut le parchemin qu'elle avait dans sa main, et il releva ses yeux vers son visage, elle ne parlait que rarement de ses parents, il respectait le fait qu'elle se confiait rarement à lui sur ce sujet, comme il n'aimait pas parler de ses propres parents; c'était un sujet tabou entre eux. Il ne fit qu'acquiesçait la tête en conviant un sourire charmeur tout en oscillant leur arme dans ses mains pour l'inviter à sortir dehors s'entrainer. Naruto s'approcha lentement de lui et prit son katana dans sa main, elle passa langoureusement son doigt sur le fourreau et déposa l'arme enchainé sur son lit, elle refusait son invitation. Sasuke observa Naruto pendant qu'elle rangeait ses possessions dans son coffre personnel, il nota mentalement la position des parchemins.

Naruto se retourna vers lui et elle s'en alla sans bruits dans le salon en le dépassant, Sasuke la suivit. Un sac était déposé sur un tapis dans un coin, elle l'ouvrit et sortit des cordes, des pots de peinture et fusées explosives. Sasuke comprit qu'elle voulait se divertir de sa peine et il participa à la plaisanterie qu'ils avaient projetée de faire.

Ils s'activaient à préparer un piège réservé à Itachi pour son retour.

* * *

><p>Itachi marchait calmement dans le district des Nara, il avait son uniforme du membre représentatif des Uchiwa constituée d'une veste noire au col roulé avec un emblème dessiné sur sa poitrine à l'emplacement de son cœur, un pantalon de la même couleur finement ajusté à ce qu'il n'entrave pas ses mouvements. Il sentait qu'on le scrutait de loin avec attention. Des flammes contenues dans les lampes posées sur le chemin chatoyaient des lumières dansantes sur les murs et les ombres y semblaient danser à leur modulation.<p>

Shikaku attendait les bras croisés au portail de sa maison, l'enceinte qui entourait la demeure des Nara était en gravier. Il accueillit d'un air guilleret son hôte.  
>"Ah, j'ai bien cru un moment donné que tu ne viendrais pas à ma convocation." Shikaku fit signe à Itachi de le suivre et ils embrayèrent leur lente promenade dans le château miniaturisé. Sur le chemin, les Nara observaient avec réprobation leur chef accompagné du Uchiwa. L'air nonchalant de Shikaku était contagieux et Itachi se détendit un peu dans ce territoire méconnu. Ils déambulaient sur des planchers en bois, à leur droite, des cerisiers fleurissaient leurs dernières pétales roses qui retombèrent lascivement au sol. Shikaku commenta le paysage se dessinant à l'horizon, le soleil couchant rougissait les nuages peints sur le ciel bleu foncé.<br>"Une nuit d'automne, ni chaude, ni froide, avec une brise qui se couche sur nos visages et nous revigorent de notre devoir." Shikaku élargit ses bras dans une attitude théâtrale. "Ah, le devoir Itachi, j'en connais un rayon, moi qui m'occupe des âmes égarés de mon clan et du village, si différents des pièces d'un jeu d'échec. Les individus sont complexes, la nature humaine contrairement aux mathématiques est tant impénétrable qu'imprévisible. Mais je sais que je ne t'apprends rien puisque toi-même Itachi, tu officies au conseil et tu as la responsabilité de deux garnements." Il ronronna sur la fin de la phrase comme s'il avait dit une blague amusante, mais Itachi restait indescriptible, sa face était celle qu'il prenait lors d'une réunion du conseil.

Un jeu d'échec tout préparé était entreposé sur dans une antichambre, deux coussins présents de chaque côté de l'échiquier. Shikaku requit à Itachi de prendre les rouges, il aimait toujours laisser son partenaire commencer en premier.

Itachi prit le pion au centre et l'avança de deux cases, la pièce en bois fit un bruit d'adamantine en retombant sur le terrain, les agates des pupilles de Shikaku scrutait son camarade intensément. D'un claquement de doigt, il commanda du saké au riz, ainsi que des sushis pour la partie difficile se profilant. Dans l'intimité du moment, Shikaku proposa une coupe à Itachi qu'il accepta humblement, ils croisèrent leur bras et se firent boire respectivement le liquide chaud au goût raffiné. Dans cette communion, le regard narquois de Shikaku poignardait de part et part le visage d'Itachi se décrispant alors. Shikaku était un maitre comme son ami Inoichi dans la lecture des esprits, il connaissait les mécanismes de la psyché de ses interlocuteurs, analysant celle de Itachi, il savait qu'il n'obtiendrait de lui les réponses qu'il cherchait que s'il l'arrêtait de le prendre pour un étranger.

"Alors comment trouves-tu ce doux vin?" Itachi regarda le plafond songeur un instant puis fit une grimace comique.

"Épicé," résuma simplement le Uchiwa difficile, Shikaku eût un rire en réponse et mouva le pion sur l'échiquier opposé à celui de Itachi de sorte à ce qui lui donne l'opportunité de lui prendre le pion. Itachi regarda Shikaku interrogateur qui lui rendit son regard innocemment. Ce n'était pas un adversaire à prendre à la légère, Itachi l'avait appris à ses dépens lors des nombreuses parties qu'il avait faites avec lui, son sharigan avait accéléré sa progression au shogi et il arrivait désormais à rivaliser maintenant avec les adversaires les plus coriaces dans ce jeu, cependant, il n'a jamais pu vaincre Shikaku qui demeurait le maitre ultime, l'ultime adversaire.  
>"Quel est la signification de ce mouvement?" Requit sérieusement Itachi, il n'aimait pas qu'on se moque de lui, Shikaku ne sacrifiait jamais d'habitude ses pions ainsi. Shikaku mit la main sur sa bouche et répondit les yeux étrécis d'une voix affaissée.<p>

"Juste une petite mise en bouche." Itachi ferma les yeux, il savait que la manœuvre de Shikaku était bien plus profonde qu'au premier abord. Shikaku continua avec gravité. Il affichait son vrai visage désormais, celui du stratège de Konoha.

"Imagine toi Itachi, imagine toi que tes pions ne sont pas des pions mais des ninjas, qu'ils ont une vie propre, une famille, dotés d'émotions, de pensées. Visualise la scène en face de toi, enrobe la pour qu'elle coïncide avec la réalité, et tu auras alors la responsabilité que détienne les chefs de guerre, tels que le Sandame et ses prédécesseurs." Lorsque Itachi ouvrit les yeux, il découvrit la vérité derrière les actes de Shikaku, il souhaitait qu'il rejoigne son régiment spécial, c'est la raison qui se cachait lors de leurs rendez-vous pour des parties de shogi, Shikaku éduquait d'une certaine manière Itachi. Celui-ci n'hésita pas, il ne prit pas le pion et laissa le sien avançait dans la voie qu'il l'avait initialement choisie, il releva les yeux Shikaku Nara.

"Je décline votre proposition." Le ton employa n'était pas celui entre deux amis, c'était un ton officiel, entre deux membres représentatifs des clans de Konoha. Shikaku utilisa sa pièce maitresse alors tant sur le jeu que dans la discussion. Shikaku regarda à l'extérieur les arbres qui pleuraient des pétales jaunis.

"Itachi, fermer les yeux sur les évènements à venir n'est jamais bon, tu as le talent de me remplacer. Ton devoir envers Konoha est de me remplacer, la tâche qui est tienne actuellement peut être occupée par n'importe quel jounin, ne gâche pas cette chance qui n'apparait qu'une fois dans la vie." Itachi bougea son cavalier et répliqua avec assertivité.

"Je ne fais pas l'autruche et je connais mes options ainsi que ma place dans Konoha, les choix que je fais sont toujours réfléchis." Shikaku eût un renâclement cynique et bougea son fou pour faire échec au roi. Il détourna des arbres son regard pour le reposer sur le visage de Itachi.

"Comme ton action concernant le junchuuriki du Kyuubi il y a deux jour, n'est-ce pas?" L'offensive était sévère, Itachi devait établir des murailles très vite pour ne pas être submergé, il déplaça un autre pion pour se protéger du fou de Shikaku.

"J'admets ne pas être parfait, et ceci est une raison supplémentaire pour ne pas prendre le rôle qui est votre, stratège." La voix de Itachi retomba séchement sur le dernier mot, Shikaku haussa les épaules et bougea un autre cavalier, son attaque commençait à donner forme à une offensive organisée et constructive. Itachi sacrifia des pions pour atteindre son but, il isola la dame de Shikaku, et perdit deux cavalier au change, la partie était serré pour les deux concurrents.

"Vois Itachi, nul ne peut prédire l'avenir, mais on peut cependant tout mettre en œuvre pour les catastrophes possibles. Le Sandame est trop laxiste sur la politique avec les autres villages, fruit de son grand âge, et seul toi est assez proche de lui peut lui remettre la tête sur les épaules." Shikaku mangea un fou de Itachi qui prit une de ses tours.

"Je fais confiance à mon hokage, la guerre est toujours évitable." Shikaku eût un sourire en coin, il regarda avec tolérance le jeune Uchiwa.

"Ce sont les propos d'un idéaliste Itachi, non pertinents pour notre position." Il mouva alors un de ses pions, il regarda la pièce avec égard et passa ses doigts fins sur ses aspérités. "Les faits Itachi, seuls les faits comptent, le reste est négligeable." Soudain, il claqua bruyament la pièce sur l'échiquier. "Un seul pion peut faire pencher la balance, et notre principale pion est actuellement la jeune fille encore innocente qui réside chez toi." Itachi activa son sharigan et foudroya du regard le Nara en crachant ses mots.

"Naruto n'est pas une arme, c'est un être humain, comme vous et moi. Elle n'est pas faite pour la guerre, encore moins pour être au centre de la guerre." Des ombres s'animaient dangereusement dans les corridors avoisinants la pièce, Itachi sentit la présence de nombreux ninjas prêts à intervenir. Shikaku leva la main pour calmer le jeu.

"Je n'ai pas de prétentions sur elle, mais elle est nécessaire au village Itachi, son sang l'oblige de se sacrifier pour le village, c'est le destin des junchuuriki, comme ceux de Kumo." Shikaku n'en dit pas plus. Itachi bougea sa dernière pièce et se leva.

"Ma décision est de rester à leurs côtés, pour les préserver de ce funeste destin, comme vous pour votre propre enfant qui revient en ce moment de l'académie, comme les villageois de notre pays. Adieux Nara-sama, se fut notre dernière partie, je n'ai plus rien à apprendre de vous." Annonça Itachi en quittant les lieux. L'atmosphère se détendit à son départ, Shikaku observait la position des pions et fut surpris par le résultat, il s'était fait mettre échec et math si Itachi n'aurait pas fait d'erreurs sur ses quatorze prochains coups et Itachi n'était pas du type à commettre des erreurs.

Shikaku rejoignit sa femme dans sa chambre et rumina longtemps sur les propos du jeune homme.

* * *

><p>Sasuke et Naruto faisaient semblant d'être au lit quand ils avaient entendu Itachi rentrer dans leur chambre et soupirer puis repartir aller se coucher. Le sourire diabolique de Naruto était caché derrière sa main sous la couverture avec Sasuke en face d'elle.<p>

"C'est l'heure de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce." Sasuke opina du chef avec enthousiasme.

Ils se levèrent discrètement dans la nuit. Ils étaient dans le couloir juxtaposé à la chambre de leur sensei, ils allumèrent la mèche des fusées explosives en ouvrant un petit peu la porte et s'enfuirent en riant. Elles éclatèrent dans un boom retentissant qui fit trembler la maison, un Itachi au cheveux enchevêtrés et remplis de suie sortit de la chambre en fureur, il regarda ses deux disciples s'enfuir gaiement.

"Naruto! Sasuke! Venez ici immédiatement!" Mais ils étaient déjà loin, il les poursuivit alors mais une corde invisible au niveau de son cou lui coupa la route brutalement et il tomba en arrière, Itachi posa la main sur son front, ils avaient bien préparé leur coup. Itachi fit des signes de main et conjura une multitude de lui-même qui allèrent pourchasser les deux enfants indisciplinés. Des étoiles en fer pleuvaient sur le passage des clones les dispersant dans une fumée épaisse. Itachi comprit leur manège, ils les obligeaient à ce qu'il les chasse eux-même. Il courra à toute vitesse vers eux. Il réussit à les rattraper après une minute en dehors de la maison, et lorsqu'il les tint sous son emprise, ils lui tirèrent la langue. Une explosion rose se produisit alors de derrière un muret, c'était la concoction d'un mélange entre de la peinture et une mixture bouillonnante.

Pendant que Naruto et Sasuke à terre s'en étaient ressortis indemnes, Itachi quant à lui avait les cheveux colorés d'un rose bonbon, et sa veste complétement en morceaux. Cependant, contrairement à l'attente des genin en herbe qui escomptaient recevoir une punition exemplaire, Itachi éclata de rire en se couvrant les yeux, cela les déconcerta. Quand Itachi reprit son calme, il les regarda malicieusement en leur murmurant à l'oreille d'une voix faussement amicale.

"J'espère que vous vous êtes bien reposés aujourd'hui, demain, on recommence d'autres séries de missions." Il les releva par leur cols et leur mit la fessée pour qu'ils rejoignent au plus vite leur chambre. Il les surveilla sur le chemin du retour pour qu'ils ne fassent pas d'autres bêtises. Une fois qu'il vérifia qu'ils furent bien couchés et endormis, il prit un bain pour se laver de la crasse de leur plaisanterie. Il exulta dans l'eau chaude. '_Oui, tant qu'ils seront à mes côtés, ils ne craindront rien._' Pensa-t-il après son rire.

Itachi s'assoupit dans la baignoire et bénit la bienheureuse inconscience prodiguée par la folle jeunesse.

Le vent soufflait plus fort cette nuit et fit des courants d'air dans la demeure des Uchiwa.

* * *

><p>La pression atmosphérique était plus faible en Kumo en raison de l'altitude des montagnes. Kakashi, dans une allée sombre, respirait difficilement, il était pourchassé par des ninjas de Kumo, il avait des kunai plantés dans les côtes. Pakun à ses côtés reniflait la trace de leur proie à partir de l'odeur d'un vêtement qu'avait récupéré le jounin. Le sol était boueux, chaque pas de Kakashi soulevait une importante trainée de terre. Le petit chien avait du mal à se dépêtrer de la fange qui incrustait ses coussinets.<p>

"Bordel, pourquoi tu nous as fait entrer dans ce guêpier!" Aboya le ninken exaspéré. Ils firent une pause pour se reposer de leur course effrénée. Le chien informa son invocateur.

"La piste s'arrête ici, dans ce taudis en face de nous." Il bougeait son museau vers une habitation délabrée, de l'eau de pluie ruisselait des tuiles cuivrées. Ils étaient dans le bidonville de la capitale. Des ninjas courraient frénétiquement dans les rues pour retrouver Kakashi. Le jounin entra furtivement dans la battisse qui était les restes d'un entrepôt désinfecté, il écarta les toiles d'araignée à l'entrée de sa main gantée, puis lui et le chien s'enfuirent plus profondément dans le labyrinthe tortueux.

Des caisses à fourniture oubliées de ninja étaient installés à proximités des murs grenelés, des réserves de rationnement d'après guerre s'épandaient dans des malles en bois. Kakashi avait pu observé en profondeur l'architecture, et l'organisation sociale de la ville de Kumo pendant ces deux ans passées. Deux ans passées loin de Konoha, pensa-t-il tristement, il avait raté les deux anniversaires de Naruto. Il se stoppa dans son ressassement d'idées noires lorsque Pakun fit une remarque.

"Je sens une présence... Non, deux présences." Le chien et le jounin se camouflèrent dans un coin de la pièce, ils entendirent le pas silencieux d'une jeune fille de onze ans noir vêtu qui tenait dans ses bras un paquet enveloppé dans une couverture blanche. Elle récupérait des boites de conserve des caisses. Le chien chuchota alors dans les ombres.

"C'est elle, la fille que l'on recherche." Kakashi sortit un kunai de sa sacoche accrochée à son jambier et surgit de derrière la jeune fille en l'immobilisant, plaquant son arme à son coup, il n'avait pas le temps de faire dans la dentelle.

"Suis moi, ou tu sais ce qu'il t'attend." Kakashi en revanche ne savait pas ce qu'il l'attendait, la jeune fille fit un coup de coude qui coupa le souffle de Kakashi et elle apparut derrière lui à son tour, elle avait son kunai en sa possession, les rôles étaient inversés. Elle glapit d'une voix perçante.

"Dégagez d'ici!" Pakun sauta vers elle de l'obscurité, la surprenant, il sauva son maitre qui s'accroupit au sol devant la jeune fille. Kakashi leva les mains en l'air en signe de paix, il ne souhaitait pas combattre une gamine survoltée, surtout quand des ninjas professionnels étaient à ses trousses.

"Du calme, je suis venu ici juste pour enquêter sur un individu que vous avez connu, Sarah." La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux, sa chevelure d'auburn retombait derrière son dos, elle était tendue comme la corde d'un arc, prêt à bondir à tout instant.

"Je ne veux plus avoir affaire à vous, ninja." Répondit-elle séchement. Kakashi déposa toutes ses armes au sol loin de lui, puis se tint immobile, son dos plaqué à une paroi dégradée.

"Kurama, ce nom vous dit-il quelque chose?" Le visage de la fille se glaça et durcit d'avantage, elle lança brutalement le kunai de sa main, l'arme érafla la joue droite de Kakashi. Son fardeau à son bras gauche, la fille se jeta sur Kakashi le poing droit en avant, il la maitrisa en lui coinçant son poignet derrière son dos.

"Lâchez moi!" Elle était au bord des larmes, Kakashi lui rétorqua sans émotions.

"Seulement si vous jurez de ne pas m'attaquer encore." La fille se mordit les lèvres et acquiesça, Kakashi la relâcha rudement en l'éjectant au sol.

"Je veux que tu répondes à mes questions." Docile, l'ancienne furie s'assit au sol en berçant son paquet dans ses bras, son visage s'adoucit lorsque des petites mains sortirent de la couverture rugueuse. Kakashi l'interrogea curieux.

"Qui en est le père?" Sarah foudroya l'homme masqué du regard, il baissa son œil gauche compréhensif, il devina le scénario, ce n'était juste qu'une des autres tragédies qu'avait crée Kurama. La fille résuma cyniquement son histoire d'une seule phrase.

"Le rejeton du démon qu'ils disaient en saisissant mes bras et mes jambes." Elle serra les poings. "Kurama a ruiné ma vie." Elle renifla alors et éternua. L'air commençait à se rafraichir, la nuit tombait rapidement dans les montages, Kakashi prit pitié d'elle et sortit de son sac des vêtements secs et neufs. Une œuvre de charité était toujours récompensée jugea-t-il.

"Merci." Dit-elle en renfermant les présents autour de ses épaules.

"Je veux tout d'abord savoir comment Kurama, le SS-criminel est-il apparu dans ton ancienne ville." Questionna Kakashi en s'asseyant à côté d'elle. Il avait remonté ses sources jusqu'à elle dans son enquête, elle était la clé de l'énigme. Sarah regarda le plafond défoncé, à travers, des étoiles naissaient dans le ciel obscurci.

"Il arriva avant deux semaines l'accident que vous devez connaitre comme vous avez sans doute recherché mon background." Kakashi acquiesça, Sarah continua alors en frissonnant, des gazouillements s'entendirent du paquetage, elle fit alors un sourire resplendissant.

"On l'avait retrouvé alors qu'il se noyait dans un lac à proximité de notre ville, les habitants le sauvèrent et l'une des villageoises se proposa de l'héberger chez elle. Deux jours plus tard, il s'éveilla, et fut introduit par la femme nommée Lina qui a péri lors de l'assaut de nuke-nin." Sa voix était monotone au cours de son récit.

"Kurama était un être doux, curieux sur beaucoup de choses qui étaient pourtant évidentes, il aimait jouer avec les enfants, j'étais parmi eux à cet époque." Kakashi essayait de visualiser la ville dont il avait trouvé en ruine, il avait visité les vestiges de ce qui pouvait s'apparenter à une ancienne garderie et y avait retrouvé des marques du youki de Kurama.

"Parfois, lorsque nos parents revenaient nous chercher, il nous regardait avec un visage triste, et de regret, comme s'il était culpabilisé, comme s'il avait perdu un de ses propres enfants. Mes souvenirs de cette période sont vagues, c'est tout ce que je me souviens de lui avant l'accident." Kakashi resta silencieux. Il laissa la jeune fille poursuivre.

"Pendant l'accident, il dévoila sa vraie nature, celle d'un monstre, il massacra les ninjas déserteurs qui avaient attaqué le village. C'est pour cet aspect qu'il est désormais connu à travers le monde." Elle ne lui apprit pas grand choses d'autre qu'il ne savait déjà.

"Comment était-il après l'accident?" Requit-il. Des témoins avaient affirmé qu'un homme au cheveux blonds et avec des marques d'un chat aux joues avait voyagé avec une jeune fille. Ils s'étaient rappelé de lui car ils avaient deviné que c'était un ninja. La jeune fille fixa son enfançon d'un regard peiné.

"Pendant les deux mois que j'ai passé avec lui, j'ai pu découvrir le véritable être qui se camouflait derrière les apparences. Kurama était une personne ambivalente, il m'a appris à survivre. Durant mon apprentissage, il était soit très dur, soit tolèrent envers mes fautes. Il ne dormait que peu la nuit, torturé comme moi par des cauchemars. Parfois, je venais l'observer pendant qu'il s'entrainait seul. Les premiers jours, il bougeait comme s'il essayait de se remémorer des kata qu'il avait oublié. Des fois, il faisait des techniques étranges, la plus époustouflante d'entre elle était celle d'une orbe bleue tourbillonnante qui convulsait l'air autour d'elle et ravagea le terrain où il s'exerçait.'_Kurama connait donc le rasengan._' Pensa Kakashi.

"Les jours qui suivirent, il méditait la plupart du temps au lieu de s'entrainer, il essayait de conjurer un chakra étrange, une sorte d'aura verte tranquillisante, mais qu'il ne pouvait maintenir qu'une minute après des heures et des heures de méditation.'_Ainsi que le secret du senjutsu._' Raisonna-t-il. Les hypothèses le concernant s'affinaient de plus en plus.

"A-t-il affirmé quelque chose d'étrange la fois où il s'est éveillé à la réalité avant l'accident?" S'enquit Kakashi. Sarah fit la moue.

"Lina m'avait dit qu'il avait affirmé provenir du futur et d'être le Kyuubi no yoko." Kakashi élargit ses yeux, ainsi ses théories se révélaient exactes. Ils entendirent tout d'un coup des voix de ninjas à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Kakashi se leva et ramassa ses possessions autour de lui, il tendit une main à la jeune fille.

"Veux-tu que je t'emmène avec moi à Konoha?" Sarah hésita un court moment et hocha la tête.

"Même si c'est pas terrible, j'ai enfin trouvé un havre de paix ici, ainsi que toute la compagnie que je puisse désirer." Sur ces mots, elle serra plus tendrement le paquet près de sa joue.

Kakashi la regarda sans dire un mot, puis se volatilisa dans un tourbillon d'éclair.

* * *

><p>Dans une lande déserte, des bourrasques soulevaient les feuilles des arbres. Des fougères, un renard rouge sortit des ombres. Il fixa un homme assis par terre contemplant les étoiles. Il portait un débardeur, et il avait des sigles inscrits sur ses bras. Des cheveux blonds, piquants retombaient sur ses grandes épaules solides portant le poids de la destiné du monde. Un ninjato était enfoncé dans la terre à côté de lui, un sac noir aux sangles pendantes du fourreau. Le renard souffla d'une voix gutturale.<p>

"**Mon frère...**" L'homme redescendit les yeux sur le renard qui alla près de lui et posa la tête sur ses épaules, l'homme entoura ses bras autour du cou allongé du renard.

"**Cela faisait une éternité, Kuji.**" Sa voix était mielleuse, chaleureuse, il saluait un très vieil ami qui l'avait manqué.

"**Cette séparation fut la plus longue depuis que tu as décidé de rejoindre le monde des humains, Kurama.**" L'homme ferma les yeux en pensant à son passé, ses frères ne comprenaient toujours pas son choix.

"**Regarde toi Kurama, tu portes sur toi les marques de leur ignominie. Toi qui était si pur, si sauvage, ils t'ont domestiqué dans leur nature brutale.**" Les yeux de démon croisèrent ceux de l'animal.

"**Ceci est mon choix, je l'ai fait par devoir, pour mon Cœur et mon âme.**" Sa voix chantait le silence de leur réunion.

"**Elle m'a invoqué aujourd'hui, Kurama.**" Son frère demeura de marbre.

"**Quand projetteras-tu de lui révéler la vérité?**" Demanda le renard.

"**Jamais,**" rétorqua le démon.

"**Jamais n'existe pas Kurama, la vie n'est qu'un immuable recommencement, c'est ce qui lui donne l'aspect d'éternité. C'est son droit de savoir, Kurama, tu ne pourras lui cacher la vérité indéfiniment, le secret sur son propre démon, sur toi.**" Le renard chuchota ses derniers mots. Kurama leva les yeux vers le ciel et la flamme de sa vie illumina les ténèbres de la nuit. Les restes de son diner reposaient dans de la terre cuite. Des sceaux étaient tracés sur le sol, ses plans pour le futur.

"**Alors j'espère qu'elle ne le découvrira qu'à la toute fin.**" Le renard contempla le garçon qui s'entrainait loin d'eux.

"**Qui est-il? Est-ce un autre de leurs renardeaux que tu as recueilli?**" Kurama eût un rire ironique.

"**Il est celui qui me préserve de la folie.**" Le renard le toisa avec incompréhension.

"**Quand nous reviendras-tu, mon frère?**" Demanda-t-il.

"**Plus tard...**" Ayant sa réponse, le renard disparut dans une fumée épaisse, Kurama répéta seul alors.

"**Plus tard, Naruto...**" Sa larme s'envola vers l'éther.

* * *

><p>Fin du chapitre<p> 


	24. La Mission

**Geasseur: **J'avais mis en interlude que Itachi s'était entrainé avec Shikaku pendant l'ellipse temporelle (l'interlude). Grâce au sharigan, il a réussi à capter les différentes stratégies des experts de shogi et donc a pu atteindre un niveau suffisant pour vaincre Shikaku, l'entrainement aux jeux d'échec avait alors pris fin à la fin du chapitre. Cela jouera un rôle important dans la suite de l'histoire (notamment dans la dernière partie), mais on en est encore loin.  
>Pour ce qui des invocations, disons que cela me facilite la fluidité de l'histoire et décrire ainsi le comportement de ces animaux (un seul pacte à la fois) est intéressant puisqu'ils joueront également un certain rôle, notamment dans le tome deux dans l'évolution de Kurama. En leur donnant du caractère, j'ai pu personnifié ainsi cet aspect du fandom de Naruto en quelque chose d'attrayant, modelé à partir des crapauds de l'histoire canon.<br>Ce sera tout pour les réponses aux questions ce chapitre.

**Dj**: C'est exactement ça.

**Informations:**

"Ne fais pas attention." Quelqu'un parle.

'_Hein?_' Pensées intérieures.

"**De quoi tu parles?**" Voix de démons ou d'invocations.

-'_**Quel idiot.**_' Pensées intérieures de démons ou d'invocations.

Chapitre qui risque d'être très très long (15.000 mots)

* * *

><p><strong><strong><span>Chapitre 17:<span> La mission****

* * *

><p>Deux semaines étaient passées, Sasuke et Naruto avaient acquis une certaine endurance avec toutes les missions de rang D qu'ils avaient effectuées. Shikaku n'avait pas cherché à rencontrer Itachi durant cette période.<p>

Naruto s'était entrainée en fuinjutsu, elle avait effleuré les fondations de cet art et pouvait désormais produire les sceaux basiques tels que des parchemins explosifs ou certains sceaux de camouflage. Elle avait essayé d'accomplir le sceau du SécuritBien-aisance (voir chapitre 2) mais elle avait malencontreusement échoué. En conséquence, elle avait souillé toute la maison des Uchiwa de poussière, de moisissure, couplés à une température ambiante digne du désert de Suna avec une humidité collante à la peau telles les pires sangsues de Kiri. Cela avait rendu la maison inhabitable pour quelques heures. Itachi avait dut lui-même intervenir pour enlever les sceaux des murs. Il avait sévèrement réprimandé la jeune fille et lui avait commandé de ne pas tenter d'autres expériences dans la maison sans son accord express. Naruto comprit alors qu'il ne fallait pas être trop impatient dans son apprentissage et fut bien plus prudente sur les autres techniques que renfermer les rouleaux.

Elle s'était amusée à prendre Sasuke comme cobaye pour certains de ses essaies. Itachi fut affolé au premier abord mais Sasuke lui avait dit de se mêler de ses affaires. Sasuke fut étrangement malade de manière spasmodique pendant la deuxième semaine, il commençait à regretter de n'avoir pas écouté les conseils de son frère.

Au bout de ce laps de temps, Itachi décida qu'ils s'étaient assez entrainés en kenjutsu pour pouvoir manipuler en âme et conscience leur sabre. Naruto et Sasuke bondirent de joie et testèrent immédiatement leur vrai katana, ils étaient bien plus lourd que leur arme en bois qu'ils délaissèrent dans une caisse de la maison en souvenir. Après le temps d'adaptation, ils firent plusieurs duels, et leurs mouvements étaient coordonnés en tout point bien que leur style de combat était différent. Itachi estima qu'ils étaient prêts pour les missions de rang C.

Un homme au turban noir requit alors les services des ninjas de Konoha dans les offices du Sandaime.

* * *

><p>Une pluie diurne gouttait du ciel grisâtre, l'impact de l'eau sur le sol battait un bruit continu et discret, tel le bourdonnement d'un frelon fredonnant au grès de ses pulsions dévastatrices de vergers. Le vent amenait des courants des mers du sud refluant la froideur délicate, prémisse de l'hiver qui s'annonçait rude et amer. Les habitations de Konoha semblaient obscures sans les coutumiers rayons de soleil qui baignaient la cité dans une enchanteresse blancheur.<p>

Une jeune fille aux cheveux d'or munie d'un parapluie noir en contraste avec sa peau tannée des derniers jours ensoleillées ressortait de ce paysage décoloré. Son visage portait les marques du renard, avec des yeux d'un bleu d'azur plus pur qu'un ciel de printemps, elle avait un nez raffiné et sa bouche ressemblait à un petit bouton rosé. Elle avait un survêtement orange à la veste en cuir bouilli noir dont les manches blanches arrivaient jusqu'à ses poignets fins mais robustes. Elle avait des jambières et des accoudoirs en fer, ainsi qu'une ceinture rouge à la taille où pendait deux sacoches où une contenait des rouleaux et de l'encre récemment crée, l'autre avait des ustensiles de ninjas composés d'étoiles pointues, de petites lames noirs dont la poignet avait un cercle où on pouvait faire passer un pouce, ainsi que d'autres armes plus exotiques. Elle tenait dans son autre main un fourreau aux couleurs étincelantes qui renfermait un katana à la lame acérée, immaculée de toute souillures. Elle portait un pantalon court marron qui descendait jusqu'à ses genoux, des scandales aux pieds qui lui permettait de marcher sans craindre de mouiller ses pieds entrainées à la longue et monotone marche quotidienne menant vers la tour centrale du village.

Sous le parapluie, un jeune homme aux cheveux d'ailes de corbeaux, et aux yeux noirs, l'accompagnait dans sa promenade silencieuse. Il avait quand à lui l'uniforme sinistre du clan disparu, des gants qui découvraient ses doigts longs et agiles. Il s'était habillé d'un short bleu, et de sandales noires comme sa camarade. Sur ses jambes et bras, des dessins ressemblant à ceux d'un enfants y étaient apposés, la jeune fille à côté de lui papillonnait ses yeux turquoises de façon espiègle à chaque fois qu'elle déposait son regard sur ses marques.

Le jeune garçon tapota alors son front de son index comme pour la repousser, agacé de ses moqueries sournoises. La jeune fille d'un geste ample du bras le poussa au sol poisseux dégoulinants de boue salissant ainsi ses vêtements. Le genin se releva rapidement et poursuivit la jeune fille qui avait en sa possession le parapluie dépliait désormais, ses enjambées l'obligeaient à faire osciller ses mains pour garder l'équilibre. Le garçon se servit du fourreau de son arme comme bâton pendant leur course, voulant l'assommer un bon coup. Leurs éclats de rire éblouirent les sombres ruelles ressemblant aux couloirs d'un pénitencier.

Derrière eux, un jounin à veste verte facilement reconnaissable les suivait calmement, il ignora leurs jeux dont il l'avait l'habitude d'observer la candeur, sa cape noire virevoltant derrière lui. Il avait les cheveux longs attachés en une queue de cheval, des yeux de la même couleur que celui de son disciple et frère, deux traits importants découpaient son visage en trois parties, lui donnant l'aspect d'un faucon aux serres étroites qui ne laissaient d'emprise que lorsqu'elles servaient à cuisiner des plats au goût exquis pouvant raviver les pupilles des plus grands gourmets de sa cité. Il portait des épaulières qui étaient celles du soldat éprouvé au combat et à la guerre, il avait dans son dos un petit ninjato qui dépassait de son cou quand il ne se tenait plus de profil, ses mains avaient durillons, fruit d'un long entrainement difficile. Ses muscles magnifiquement peints sur ses puissants pectoraux auraient pu ravir n'importe quelle demoiselle ou dame de cette contrée, sans même tenir compte de son riche héritage, et place dans l'échiquier politique du village, ni de son sang digne des plus influentes princesses du pays, un mâle ayant en outre une démarche militaire et une discipline hors pairs lors de ses missions mais qui dans l'intimité révélait des trésors de badineries et d'affection aussi charmants qu'une balade au clair de lune. Cependant, celui-ci refusait toute alliance même avec les clans les plus puissants de Konoha. Célibataire, il restait et espérait le rester, n'ayant pas le temps et l'énergie à consacrer à une femme évaporée.

Ils arrivèrent deux heures succédant l'aube à l'office du dignitaire du village, le Sandaime. Un homme frileux au visage maladif et soumis était assis sur un des sièges de l'office. Les yeux des genin dardèrent avec interrogation cet individu puis retournèrent sur leur chef qui leur donna un sourire ravageur. La jeune fille poussa un soupir exaspéré en élargissant ses bras de manière théâtrale et grandiloquente.

"Des missions rang D, encore des missions rang D." Elle retomba ses bras dans une attitude dépressive et son compagnon à ses côtés hocha la tête tout en haussant les épaules.

L'inconnu arqua un sourcil face à leur comportement, il ne connaissait pas la relation entre le hokage de ce village et la jeune fille, c'est pourquoi il trouvait insolite l'attitude de nouvelles recrues face à leur supérieur direct ainsi qu'au sourire mutin du vieil homme n'en prenant pas compte.

"Allons allons, vous devriez êtres fier pourtant d'être les ninjas à avoir accompli le plus de missions en un intervalle si court." Ils roulèrent les yeux dramatiquement en réponse et l'ancêtre du village ricana sadiquement. Le jounin quant à lui observait avec attention leur futur client en plaquant son dos à un mur, il ne semblait pas respirer la confiance.

"Toutefois, au vue de vos exploits et de vos services rendus, je crois qu'il est temps pour vous d'accéder à une mission d'un rang supérieur." La jeune fille n'en crut pas ses oreilles et soupira une fois de plus en disant bruyamment que c'était encore une mauvaise plaisanterie du vieil homme qui semblait outragé par sa réaction, mais n'en était pas moins amusé en vérité. Après un moment de silence, la fille releva des yeux plein d'espoir vers son grand-père adoptif qui lui convia un sourire encourageant, elle sauta à son cou, et l'inconnu faillit se renverser de son banc en ayant contempler leur échange. Le compagnon de la jeune fille eût un sourire en coin accoutumé à ses brusques changements d'humeur.

"Oui c'est bien une mission rang C, Naruto." La jeune fille embrassa chaleureusement avec reconnaissance la joue du vieil homme qui semblait perdre la boule littéralement avec son rire tonitruant. Le client se demandait vraiment s'il était à la bonne adresse et non pas dans un asile de fous. Le Sandaime requit à la jeune fille de revenir à sa place pour qu'il explique les tenants et aboutissants de la mission.

"Je vous présente le dénommé Adafelabab. Marchand de son état, il recueille les services de ninjas pour l'escorter vers une ville que vous pouvez situer sur cette carte. Étant donné qu'il prendra une route de campagne, il est possible qu'il croise des bandits ou autres fripouilles, d'où le rang de cette mission." Attesta le vieil homme en pointant son doigt sur l'emplacement du site, il était à une centaine de kilomètres au sud-Est du village.

"Vous partirez aujourd'hui même, cette mission n'aura normalement pas de difficultés particulières considérant votre..." Le hokage fut interrompu par l'homme des sables.

"Veillez m'excusez, seigneur de la feuille, mais est-ce normal que se soient des enfants qui m'accompagnent lors de cette mission." L'homme insolent ignora les regards contondants des genin qui n'aimaient pas qu'on les sous-estime, homme respectable, Hiruzen lui rétorqua poliment.

"Comme je l'ai dit, ces genin sont les plus brillants parmi ceux sortant de l'académie malgré leur jeune âge, vous aurez de plus à disposition l'un des éléments les plus importants du village qui est Itachi Uchiwa lui-même." Hiruzen présenta son jounin qui s'était contenté de rester de son coin. A l'incitation de son supérieur, il alla serrer la main de leur client en le dévisageant de son sharigan pendant une fraction de seconde, l'homme ruisselait la peur, et Itachi se questionna sur le pourquoi de la chose.

"Bien, je vous souhaite bon voyage!" Hiruzen éternua après qu'il les congédia avec un mouchoir au nez, son chapeau pointu lui descendait grotesquement sur la tête.

Les ninjas quittèrent la pièce laissant le vieil homme seul avec son rhume.

* * *

><p>Adafelabab était un être effacé qui voyageait avec des mulets poussant sa charrette en bois décrépite, elle râtelait le sol laissant une trace de ses roues défoncées. L'homme en lui-même ne faisait que ruminait tout seul et établissait des comptes avec des carnets qu'il mettait à jour régulièrement. Sa cargaison était essentiellement composée de riz bien que quelques articles exotiques tels des parfums ou des animaux empaillés étaient glissés dans les recoins de la carriole.<p>

C'était la première fois que Sasuke sortait du village contrairement à Naruto qui avait toujours son parapluie, son visage rivé sur ses pieds. Sasuke quant à lui fut émerveillé du paysage, malgré le temps peu propice à une excursion en plein air. Itachi leur avait donné les recommandations pour que la mission se déroule sans heurts. Il était en avant garde, prêt à épier tout imprévu pouvant intervenir dans leur escapade et ses disciples aux côtés de la cargaison pour surveiller les angles morts.

Ils s'arrêtèrent plusieurs fois sur le chemin pour laisser reposer les animaux de trait. Les racines des arbres débordaient du sol et la route était mal dessinée sur le sol. Naruto et Sasuke devait passer entre les arbres ce qui rendait difficile une surveillance constante et indéfectible qu'ils devaient maintenir. Ils ne rencontrèrent aucuns brigands le premier jour pour une vingtaine de kilomètre parcouru. A la fin de l'après-midi, Itachi décida qu'il était préférable de voyager essentiellement de jour, ils s'arrêtèrent alors près d'un petit lac d'une cave, les attaques possibles ne pouvant venir que d'un endroit, Itachi avait choisi cet endroit pour des raisons évidentes.

Il ne pleuvait plus, mais le sol avait absorbé assez d'eau pour nourrir les plantes pendant au moins une semaine. Les vêtements humides et pouilleux des genin les obligèrent de se changer. En déshabillant leur torse, Naruto lança un rapide coups d'oeil à l'étang puis un regard malicieux naquit sur le visage de la jeune fille en direction de son camarade qui leva ses yeux en l'air fataliste sur son sort.

"Une baignade en automne un jour de pluie, et des mois alités." Déclara-t-il exagérément tragique. Naruto fut alors plus insistante en lui tirant son bras récalcitrant. Les yeux de chiot de Naruto le contraignirent à obtempérer à sa demande irrésistible. Après s'être déshabillés entièrement, Naruto courut en faisant des bonds légers vers la baie boueuse du lac, Sasuke la suivait de loin hésitant, il frissonnait déjà par le froid. La jeune fille plongea dans le fluide d'émeraude, et émergea un instant d'après en expulsant des gerbes d'eau de sa crinière blonde qu'elle élança autour de sa nuque, une hirondelle alla déposer ses pattes menues sur le nez de la jeune fille lui conférant l'apparence d'une nymphe. Elle fit alors un sourire aguicheur vers Sasuke en tendant un doigt vers lui.

"Ne me dis pas que le Grand Sasuke Uchiwa pourrait avoir peur d'un bain à l'extérieur." L'exhorta-t-elle d'une voix moqueuse, Sasuke renâcla à la mention du Grand qui était plus petit que sa congénère, il en avait fait un complexe ces derniers jours. Il bouda alors et fit mine de retourner vers leurs sacs de voyage déposés dans la cave, de loin, Naruto lui cria d'une voix tremblante.

"Ne veux-tu pas venir batifoler avec moi?" Sasuke se retourna et fut submergé par l'océan des yeux de la jeune fille, il déglutit alors et ronronna d'une voix sombre.

"Naruto..." Mais il vit que son interlocutrice était déjà en train de nager vers l'autre baie du lac, Sasuke soupira alors, et prit de l'élan pour faire un plongeon parfait dans l'eau. Lorsqu'il revint à la surface, des bras fins l'accueillirent en entourant sa nuque, un sourire narquois était déposé sur les lèvres de sa compagne. Il écarquilla les yeux, il venait de se faire prendre au piège, celle qu'il l'avait vu n'avait été qu'un clone de l'ombre pendant que Naruto l'attendait en embuscade, elle le coula sèchement, imprégnant ainsi complètement l'eau gelée de son corps. Elle lui permit trente secondes plus tard de reprendre de l'air. Il quémanda alors grâce auprès de la jeune fille, le souffle court et les lèvres grelottantes. Le rire argentin de Naruto retentit dans la clairière.

"Au moins maintenant, tu es complétement mouillé." Naruto s'éloigna de Sasuke en nageant du crawl qui rougeoyait de colère sur place, il la poursuivit assidument pendant cinq minutes en faisant des ronds dans le lac. Puis ils firent une lutte dans l'eau, Sasuke en mode sous-marin saisit le tibia de Naruto et la coula à son tour, la vase dans les profondeurs les restreignit à faire des mouvements étroits. Naruto lança un coup de pied ralenti par le fluide vers la côte de Sasuke qu'il bloqua de son poignet. Il prit une impulsion rude de ses jambes et l'attrapa à la taille. Naruto était alors comme une chatte dans l'eau, c'est-à-dire qu'elle griffait le fluide frénétiquement pour rejoindre la surface mais Sasuke l'en empêcha, se vengeant de sa précédente farce. Serein, il réussit à retenir son souffle plus longtemps qu'elle et quand il aperçut qu'elle était sur le point de s'évanouir, il s'éjecta le fond du lac de ses pieds puissants et retourna à la surface avec Naruto affaiblie dans ses bras. De ses yeux fatigués, elle le poignarda du regard, mais Sasuke ne lui répondit que par un sourire hautain, il avait remporté cette manche. Il lui rétorqua sur le même ton qu'elle avait utilisée précédemment.

"Au moins maintenant, tu restera calme pour le reste de la nuit." Naruto lui tira la langue avec énergie et elle le repoussa de ses bras, puis sauta sur lui, ses cheveux voltigeant derrière elle. C'était reparti pour un tour.

Dans la cave, Itachi était en train de chauffer le grau de Naruto à l'intérieur d'une marmite. L'homme au turban s'était assis sur un rocher et contemplait les agissements des genin qu'il considérait peu sérieux. Il débuta une discussion avec leur sensei.

"N'est-ce pas un peu dangereux pour eux d'être si nonchalants au cours d'une mission? Que se passerait-il si des bandits nous attaquer?" Itachi révolutionna sa tête vers l'homme silencieusement. Adafelabab continua humblement. "Bien sûr, je ne vous dirais pas comment faire votre boulot." Itachi répondit alors d'une voix certaine et grave.

"Nous n'avons rencontré aucuns bandits aujourd'hui sur la route, et mes sens ne m'ont informé d'aucunes présences au cours du trajet, de même lorsque j'ai choisi cet endroit comme campement, il est donc peu probable que l'on reçoit un assaut de ces brigands imaginaires." L'homme au turban tiqua. "De plus, ils sont suffisamment rodés pour réagir au quart de tour face à l'imprévu, j'y ai veillé pendant leur entrainement. Leurs jeux sont un moyen d'expulser le surplus d'énergie qu'ils avaient de leur longue marche aujourd'hui, cela leur permet également de se détendre." Le marchand toisa plus attentivement Itachi et discerna ses cicatrices qui réémergeaient sous un temps pluvieux.

"D'où proviennent ces marques?" Requit l'homme curieux. Itachi leva son regard vers le plafond pensif.

"Je les ai reçu lorsque j'étais dans les ANBU, forces spéciales de Konoha. Je ne sais pas si vous connaissez la vraie vie des ninjas professionnels." L'homme hocha la tête et Itachi poursuivit d'un visage dur comme l'acier.

"En général, atteint un certain niveau de compétence, nous sommes notés dans les Bingobook des villages adverses. Nous devons toujours rester sur nos gardes lors des missions à l'extérieur du village car les chasseurs de prime, nuke-nin ou ninjas ennemis tiennent souvent des embûches pour capturer nos têtes. J'ai perdu plusieurs camarades qui n'étaient justement pas prudents lors de ces missions malgré mes directives. Entre le quotidien sanglant des meurtres que nous devions accomplir, et l'état d'éveil constant que nous devions maintenir, la vie sociale, ou les jeux que vous pouvez regarder en ce moment chez mes disciples sont les seules choses qui nous permettent de garantir une santé mentale. De nombreux ninjas sont devenus fous ou sanguinaires car ils n'avaient pas de vrais contacts avec le monde extérieur en dehors des missions." L'homme comprit un peu le fonctionnement du village de Konoha. Le visage de Itachi s'adoucit à la vue de Naruto et Sasuke qui gambadaient à l'extérieur du lac pour chercher leur serviette.

"En outre, ces genin sont encore un peu jeunes pour appréhender complètement la véritable nature des ninjas, je préfère qu'ils conservent encore leur innocence avant qu'ils ne fassent chuunin." Adafelabab croisa ses bras et reposa sa tête à une paroi de la cave.

"Parmi les marchands, il y a une certaine rumeur, les troubles en Kumo sont les signes d'une guerre prochaine chez les ninjas, la Quatrième guerre des Shinobi. Nous marchands avons déjà résilié la plupart de nos contrats là-bas, et nous espérons que Konoha réussira à calmer le jeu." Itachi arrêta le flux constant de sa cuillère en métal qui remuait la soupe épaisse.

"Notre Sandaime y veille..." Déclara Itachi.

De loin, Naruto et Sasuke après leur course effrénée, avaient terriblement froids malgré qu'ils s'étaient échauffés. Sasuke conjura une flamme immense de sa bouche après avoir réuni des buissons secs et une série de mudras. Ils prirent leur serviette autour d'eux et se réunirent autour du feu leur corps collés. Naruto commenta appréciative.

"On peut dire que vous Uchiwa, vous êtes utiles pour voyager." Elle plaqua son dos à son torse et ronronna lascivement en pinçant ses bras où elle avait peint des sigles, Sasuke serra les dents et prononça d'une voix douloureuse.

"On peut dire que vous êtes bien taquine aujourd'hui, Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto se leva, le plaqua au sol de son pied et fit la moue en détournant son regard de lui.

"Nous les Uzumaki, nous avons toujours été de fières femelles." Sasuke admira son corps sublime un sourire entiché aux lèvres, il la surprit en prenant son pied dans sa paume et la main droite de la jeune fille avec son autre, il l'attira vers lui pour qu'elle s'allonge à ses côtés dans l'herbe rase et humide, elle sur son torse, main dans la main, ils regardèrent autour d'eux les plantes pleurer, elles rejetaient l'eau en excès de leurs verdoyantes membranes. Un moment de poésie, des lucioles surgirent des arbres et les entourèrent, attirés par la chaleur du feu et dansèrent au dessus de la tête des genin qui les observaient tendrement allongés.

"Naruto, Sasuke, c'est prêt!" Hurla Itachi qui avait fini de préparer le potage. Sasuke lança un regard interrogateur à Naruto qui se leva et lui tendit la main, ils allèrent s'habiller dans leurs tenues d'entrainement de rechange et rejoignirent le centre du campement. Le marchand les regardait étrangement pendant le repas copieux. Ils se couchèrent sans dire un mot vers le fond de la cave. Itachi montait la garde à l'entrée, les mulets se repaitrait de la pelouse en haut de la cave, la charrette les empêchant d'aller bien loin, de la caverne, on pouvait entendre leur pas lents et éparses qui bercèrent Naruto et Sasuke étant dans le même sac de couchage.

La pleine lune illuminait la forêt dans sa douce lumière pâle.

* * *

><p>Cinq nuke-nin de Kiri étaient agglomérés autour d'un feu de camps. Les braises refluaient vers le ciel dans un crépitement limpide. Leur chef avait le visage balafré dont les cicatrices ressortaient par l'éclat des étincelles. Une immense épée noire était accrochée à son dos par une ficelle partant de son épaule à sa taille. Il l'avait l'air de provenir d'une tribut disparue avec sa fourrure décorant ses épaules surdimensionnées, et son short qui lui moulait ses muscles d'aciers. D'une voix grave, il informa ses sbires de l'avancement du plan.<p>

"Notre informateur vient de nous envoyer un message, notre cible a déjà traversé la frontière du pays du feu. Il est accompagné par son frère ainé et d'une genin quelconque aux cheveux blonds. Leur mode de formation est triangulaire avec le jounin au sommet. L'adversaire dispose d'un sharigan évolué, donc nous devrons éviter tout contact direct avec lui, nous prendrons seulement avec nous le genin."

"Mais Kumo ou Iwa nous récompensera grassement pour la capture du Uchiwa ainé!" Cria d'une voix perçante un homme avec des couteaux dans ses mains. Le leader prit son subalterne par le col et le projeta sur un arbre. Le craquement qui en résulta fut un mélange entre du bois brisé et des os fissurés.

"Ici, c'est moi qui fixe les règles, vaurien. La destruction de notre village ne signifie pas que vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez." Son sous-fifre nettoya le sang qui coulait de sa bouche et étrécit les yeux vers l'épéiste, après un affrontement de volonté, l'homme aux faucilles baissa les yeux accordant son obéissance.

"Itachi Uchiwa est trop puissant pour que nous l'affrontions sans nulle perte, la rançon que l'on obtiendra cadet Uchiwa sera suffisant pour que l'on subsiste pendant plusieurs mois. Soit damné Kurama de nous avoir condamné à cet vie d'exilé." Les quatre autres acquiescèrent en accord avec la malédiction de leur chef. Ils avaient connu Kurama en personne lorsqu'il avait rendu service au Mizukage, ils étaient originalement des soldats d'élites, leur chef était lui-même l'un des Sept Épéistes de la Brume. Il ne sont que les rescapés d'une troupe de vingt-cinq ninjas, décimés par les chasseurs de prime.

"Nous intercepterons la caravane le lendemain, le plan est simple, nous devons isoler le jeune Uchiwa du reste du groupe, je m'occuperai personnellement du jounin, et l'un d'entre vous de la gamine." Ils unirent leur poing droit au-dessus du feu, rituel des forces de Kiri.

Ils s'enfoncèrent alors dans la forêt dense et humide traquant leur proie.

* * *

><p>Le Sandaime avait du mal à dormir cette nuit, il avait oublié quelque chose d'important concernant le dénommé Adafelabab, sa mémoire lui jouait des tours ces derniers jours. Les bras de Morphée lui étant inaccessibles, il décida de se lever et d'explorer un peu sa demeure; la tour centrale. Il déambula lentement dans les couloirs, une bougie à la main, en pensant à ses troupes concentrées entre la frontière du Kaminari no kuni (pays de la Foudre) et son propre pays. Il avait reçu un message ce matin que Kakashi fut réceptionné sévèrement blessé la veille, son jounin lui-même avait envoyé une missive l'informant qu'il viendrait quand il aurait récupéré de ses blessures, et qu'il avait effectué à bien sa mission, dont le Sandaime attendait avec impatience le rapport. Si Kurama se révélait être l'ancien Kyuubi, une alliance avec lui pourrait être fructueuse pour la pérénité du village grâce à sa connaissance du futur et à ses talents, mais aussi avant tout pour la sérénité de Naruto avec qui il pourrait enseigner une manière de maitriser son bijuu sans compter la réconciliation des deux proches, ses proches.<p>

Lorsqu'il entra dans son office, Hiruzen s'assit à son siège. Il caressait les accoudoirs en cuir qui étaient voluptueux et récemment refaits, le dos de son fauteuil était confortable l'apaisant de ses rhumatismes. Hiruzen regarda avec regret sa pipe posée sur son bureau, il ne pouvait pas consommer ses herbes tranquillisantes étant malade. Après une quinte de toux, il s'appropria quelques dossiers sur la table. Trois missions rang D, deux rang C et une rang B, il les distribuera demain à des genin et chuunin quelconques. Hiruzen avança son siège jusqu'à la fenêtre, et contempla la pleine lune. Il sentit le vent frai plaqué sur son visage ridé, passant entre sa barbe coupé à point, faisant chevaucher ses cheveux blancs sur son front. Il ferma les yeux qui expulsèrent une transparente humeur par la bise du langoureux zéphyr.

Soudainement, les bougies dans la salle s'éteignirent dans un brusque courant d'air provenant de l'unique porte de la salle qui s'ouvrit brutalement, Hiruzen sentit alors une présence inconnue surgir derrière lui l'observant intensément, l'air semblait givrer autour de lui. Hiruzen retourna son regard vers l'intrus qui avait des senbon dans sa main droite, avec sa silhouette androgène camouflée dans un vieux vêtement en tôle et son masque de hunter nin au visage, on ne pouvait deviner ni son genre, ni son âge. Le Sandaime ne souvenait pas avoir rencontrer une telle personne dans le passé, il se demandait comment il avait pu entrer sans se faire remarquer par ses ANBU censés garder la tour centrale. Il l'interrogea d'une voix menaçante en raidissant tout les muscles de son corps.

"Qui êtes-vous?" Alors l'inconnu releva sa main près de sa tête qu'il pencha légèrement, il ôta le masque révélant ainsi son visage, Hiruzen pouvait seulement dire que l'être en face de lui avait entre dix et quatorze ans de son air efféminé et de ses longs et fins cheveux d'auburn cascadant son dos, un sourire railleur aplati sur ses livides lèvres étroites. Il se courba respectivement vers le Sandaime qui arqua un sourcil au comportement de ce ninja inconnu. Lorsqu'il releva sa tête les yeux étrécis malicieusement, il ouvra la bouche d'une voix claire et chantante.

"Mon nom est Haku, je suis sûr que vous avez entendu parler de moi." Hiruzen se gratta la barbe, ce nom lui disait quelque chose, de rumeurs... Il n'arrivait plus à mettre le point dessus. Le jeune garçon soupira alors, son ingénuité transparaissait dans ses gestes facétieux.

"Je suis envoyé par Kurama." Sa déclaration coupa le souffle de Hiruzen. Il se rappelait désormais, c'était le nom du garçon qu'avait recueilli Kurama dans sa retraite il y a quatre ans de cela, il l'avait lu du rapport de l'escouade de hunter nin composé des ninjas de toute les villages cachés. Ils avaient réussi capturés l'orphelin mais devinrent estropiés à vie par le SS-criminel pour leur tentative. Le garçon avait donc grandi, de ses traits tirés, Hiruzen fixait de son regard âgé le disciple de Kurama. Il lui demanda alors curieux et prudent, sa main tenant un kunai derrière le fauteuil.

"Pourquoi vous a-t-il envoyé." Haku lui convia un sourire confiant et répondit de sa mélodieuse voix.

"Mon maitre estime que l'héritière du Yondaime n'est plus en sécurité dans ce village, il requiert mes services pour la prémunir des dangers qui la menacent, elle et sa cité." Les yeux de Hiruzen s'agrandirent, le Sandaime questionna gravement.

"Qu'entendez-vous par là, jeune homme?" Haku hocha la tête et mit un doigt sur sa bouche qu'il tapota spasmodiquement.

"Je peux rien vous dire pour l'instant, Kurama souhaite d'abord obtenir un accord avec vous, il propose ses informations contre mon intégration dans l'équipe de Naruto en tant que genin." A l'air affolé de Hiruzen, Haku continua doucement. "Bien sûr, je vous laisse le temps de réfléchir à l'offre, je reviendrai demain soir à la même heure, à bientôt!" Haku se téléporta en givrant l'espace autour de lui, la glace demeurait sur place même après son départ, Hiruzen devina que Haku était d'une lignée disparue de Kiri, un manipulateur de Hyouton.

Deux ANBU essoufflés débarquèrent dans la salle effrayés qu'il ait pu arrivé quelque chose à leur chef, Hiruzen était juste assis sur fauteuil au pied de sa fenêtre, ses mains étaient crispés sur ses jambes, de sa grimace, ses ANBU se dépêchèrent au près du Sandame qui les indiqua rudement que tout allait bien, il les congédia d'un geste vague du visage. Ses ANBU ne sachant pas quoi faire, ils restaient immobiles, Hiruzen rajouta alors d'une voix lente, exténuée mais impénétrable.

"Je vais bien, c'était juste un de mes ninjas qui vient de rentrer d'une mission de longue durée." Les deux ANBU acquiescèrent, leur hokage avait ses propres secrets, ils s'inclinèrent simultanément vers lui et quittèrent la pièce en refermant doucement la porte.

Hiruzen de son bras reposé sur son accoudoir, il appuya sa tête sur son poing serré en réfléchissant profondément à la proposition de Kurama.

* * *

><p>Au matin, les rayons du soleil renaissant vibraient dans la caverne dans laquelle Naruto et Sasuke étaient endormis. Les mulets repassaient paresseusement à l'entrée, Itachi somnolait sur son ninjato. Le marchand s'approcha des deux enfants endormis en pensant aux siens. Le visage amer, sa main s'approcha dangereusement du cou de Sasuke, traçant de ses doigts le sang parcourant sa clavicule, il resserra délicatement ses phalanges sur sa gorge à découvert.<p>

Reprenant ses esprits, Adafelabab enleva sa paume de Sasuke pour la reposer sur les épaules des deux garnements, il les secoua vigoureusement pour qu'ils puissent se réveiller. Naruto s'éveilla la première, en s'attendant à ce que ce soit Itachi, elle lui fit un coup de pied dans son estomac tout en baillant et écartant les bras. Le marchand fut projeté brutalement vers le mur opposé, la jeune fille contempla rêveusement l'homme au turban qui se massait les côtes. Elle posa la main sur sa bouche en se rendant compte de son acte, elle se leva puis se précipita vers lui.

"Je suis désolée!" s'exclama-t-elle en aidant l'homme à se relever, celui-ci rit sombrement en réponse et s'éloigna d'elle. Lorsqu'il se plaça à la lisière entre les ombres de la caverne et la lumière de l'extérieur, il annonça.

"Ce n'est rien, réveille tes camarades, il est l'heure de partir, j'ai un agenda à respecter." L'homme s'en alla alors vers sa carriole et attacha les mulets. Naruto souffla dans l'oreille de Sasuke pour le réveiller, et bouscula l'épaule de Itachi qui ouvrit les yeux lentement. Il vit ne vit alors qu'une jeune fille blonde ayant les poings sur les hanches le regardant taquinement.

"Eh bien cher sensei, vous voilà bien négligeant, se faire remontrer par son élève." Il la tapa du bout des doigts pour éloigner son regard bleuté, Naruto mit les mains sur son front en cliquant ses yeux frénétiquement à la douleur.

"Lave toi la figure avant d'oser me faire des critiques, petite harpie." Naruto lui tira la langue et prit un Sasuke à peine éveillé vers le lac qu'elle jeta diaboliquement dedans. Sasuke dans l'eau commença à avoir des idées de meurtre envers sa compagne, il bondit hors de l'eau et l'attrapa par les pieds, l'attirant ainsi dans l'eau froide. Ils se bagarrèrent pendant cinq bonnes minutes avant que Itachi décide de prendre fin au duel en les attrapant par la nuque. Il les toisa sévèrement.

"Le client nous attend, donc vous avez intérêt à vous sécher le plus vite possible. Vous êtes des ninjas de Konoha, vous devez montrer l'exemple. Continuez à m'humilier ainsi et je ferai en sorte qu'une fois rentré à Konoha, vous croulerez sous tant de corvées que vous regretterez d'avoir rejoint le rang des shinobis." Au regard craintif de ses disciples, Itachi les relâcha de son emprise et s'en alla au côté du marchand. Naruto et Sasuke vinrent le pas lourd, les sandales poisseuses vers la charrette.

Ils marchèrent pendant trois heures, la forêt devint moins dense au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient vers le pays du vent. L'air devenait plus sec, la chaleur augmentait de quelques degrés, ils se rapprochaient du désert. Le soleil tapait de plein fouet les épaules des voyageurs assoiffés, le parapluie de Naruto était revenue dans son bagage. Leur vigilance décrut avec la chaleur, Naruto et Sasuke transpiraient abondement dans leurs tenue de ninja, le poids de leur katana commençait à peser sur leur bras. Sur le siège avant de la charrette, le marchand se racla la gorge et requit à Sasuke.

"Garçon, peux-tu aller me chercher de l'eau au ruisseau, j'ai la gorge un peu sèche." Sasuke prit un seau, et s'avança prudemment du cours d'eau qui descendait d'une colline à proximité, en s'agenouillant, il aperçut une ombre se profiler dans l'eau, il regarda au ciel et vit trois ninjas atterrissant sur lui qui saisirent ses membres, l'empêchant de bouger. Itachi qui, ayant vu bien avant son frère les ninjas l'attaquaient, tenta de l'aider mais sur le chemin, une immense épée tomba d'un arbre, un géant, une force de la nature apparut devant lui, que Itachi dévisagea du regard. Il entendit derrière lui Naruto qui combattait de son côté un des assaillants ayant une faucille dans chaque main qu'il léchait morbidement en zieutant la jeune fille perversement. Naruto utilisait son fourreau comme bouclier et son katana pour attaquer.

Regardant son frère se faire capturer et emmener au loin, Itachi n'hésita pas, il activa son mangekyou sharigan, mais le nuke-nin en face de lui réagit immédiatement, de la terre mêlée à du sable dans sa main, il lançant la mixture aux yeux du jounin qu'il l'aveugla, levant sa grande épée vers lui, il fit un grand coup verticale qui trancha en deux Itachi, Naruto dont la tête était orienté vers son sensei à ce moment là cria de désespoir, mais le corps scié en deux de l'expert en genjutsu se transforma en corbeaux noirs qui voltigèrent partout dans l'espace, chaque corbeaux se métamorphosa alors en un Itachi qui attaquèrent le chef des nuke-nin qui ferma les yeux en réponse et qui sentit où était le véritable Itachi. D'un geste ample du bras, il plaqua son épée horizontalement au sol au cou de Itachi l'immobilisant alors. Avec un rictus, il se ria de lui.

"Tu n'iras pas plus loin, je n'ai rien contre toi personnellement, mais la prime sur ton frère nous intéresse grandement." Les yeux fermées, Itachi invoqua si vite sa technique avec des mudras instantanés que le nuke-nin n'eût le temps de réagir.

_"_Katon: Kasumi Enbu no Jutsu (La Danse du Brouillard)" Itachi répandit un nuage inflammable de sa bouche qui enveloppa les deux ninjas puis explosa dans une nuée de cendre.

Au loin, Naruto se coucha à cet instant évitant la vague de chaleur qui détruisit entièrement la cargaison, Adafelabab fut alors projeté sur un rocher, devenant inconscient. Le ninja adverse s'en sortit indemne en courbant son dos et en revenant à sa position standard, il prit Naruto par les cheveux et la décolla du sol. Un sourire narquois plaqué les lèvres et sa langue sortant de sa bouche, lapidant son menton de bave, il scruta d'un regard de hyène la jeune fille qui se débattait vigoureusement.

"Ma minette, je crois qu'on va bien s'amuser tout les deux." Naruto tellement fut écœurée lorsqu'elle croisa les yeux affamés de son ennemi qu'elle lui vomit dessus. Pendant que le nuke-nin nettoya sa face de l'immonde liquide visqueux qui s'épandait sur son visage, Naruto profita de l'occasion et joignit ses deux de main dans un signe mystérieux, elle vociféra d'une voix perçante.

"Tajū kage bunshin no Jutsu" Une multitude de filles blondes à la ferveur vengeresse bondirent pour sauver leur invocatrice vers l'homme estomaqué de la performance de la genin qui reprit ses états et fit un violent coup de poing au ventre de Naruto dissipant alors la moitié de ses clones. Naruto avec l'élan produit par son coups fit une culbute dont les pieds frappèrent avec force le menton de son adversaire, ses clones l'aidèrent à prendre de la distance avec lui en faisant un barrage de leur corps et de leur katana. Elle entendit tout d'un coup des bruits métalliques s'entrechoquer derrière elle. Itachi avait toujours les yeux fermés, le géant le harcelait de tout les côtés, Itachi ne pouvait que se défendre au dernier moment de ses assauts, et ne pouvait se mouvoir qu'au bruit de la lame fendant l'air. Remarquant que Naruto s'approchait pour l'aider, il lui ordonna durement entre deux séries de coups féroces.

**Moment violent**

"N'approche pas Naruto, occupe toi seulement de ton opposant." Le nuke-nin de Naruto massacrait ses clones un par un propulsant de la fumée autour de lui. Naruto prit trois parchemins de sa sacoche qu'elle épingla par des kunai qu'elle projeta vers des clones qui les réceptionnant, sautèrent sur le nuke-nin sauvagement, le nuke-nin fut alors pris au centre de trois détonations qui lui brulèrent ses mains et jambes. Dans un soubresaut de colère, il se précipita vers elle ses faucilles derrière lui pour assener un coup mortel à la jeune fille qui, décelant l'ouverture, lui sectionna le bras à partir de l'épaule. Un étang de sang se pulvérisa dans l'air du nuke-nin glapissant de douleur et de haine envers son ex-proie éclaboussée par le fluide de sa vie; liquide écarlate, et rosée des prés qui chatoyaient par la lueur de l'astre du jour à son zénith, dévoilant un spectacle horrible et inhumain, indigeste pour tout enfants qu'ils soient ninjas ou non. Le shinobi scélérat s'accroupit au sol, pantela en serrant son moignon rouge et cracha le liquide vermeil, puis se coucha au sol au seuil de la mort.

Naruto était choquée, c'était la première fois qu'elle était responsable du meurtre d'un homme. Ses mains ensanglantés au visage, elle s'agenouilla larmoyante à terre. Le chef des nuke-nin remarquant qu'il était en infériorité numérique et voyant que la situation n'évoluait guère d'un pouce, tout en sachant qu'il avait accompli son objectif se volatilisa dans un tourbillon d'eau éphémère. Le combat étant achevé, Itachi rangea son ninjato fissuré dans son fourreau accroché à son dos, alla vers la jeune fille qui sanglotait à même le sol, et la réconforta en l'entourant de ses bras protecteurs, caressant ses cheveux d'or teint en rouge. Il lui murmura à l'oreille de la même manière que lorsqu'il narrait la nuit à son frère et à elle les combats antiques du passé.

"Naruto, tu n'as rien à te reprocher, tu n'as fait qu'accomplir ton devoir, ton devoir envers Konoha, ton devoir envers Sasuke." Il l'aida à se relever, et l'obligea à contempler son œuvre. L'homme couché au sol avait son bras qui rejetait ses viscères, il avait des hallucinations et sombrait dans la folie, il chantonnait une comptine que sa mère lui avait bercé. Itachi hocha sa tête, et prit les mains délicates de Naruto qui s'enfermèrent fermement sur son sabre, arme meurtrière. Ensembles, elle et lui s'approchèrent du mutilé dans un pas cadencé par sa mort prochaine. Un nuage passa devant le soleil plongeant dans l'ombre les artisans de la guerre. Naruto se laissait guider par Itachi, c'était son rite de passage, le passage à l'age adulte, alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'une enfant. L'hymne à la mort, une mélopée roulante et roucoulante, les accompagnant dans cet épreuve difficile, le ninja affirmé et son apprentie.

"Apprend Naruto. Ta main connecté à ton esprit, ton cœur plein de bonté, tu as de l'empathie pour ceux qui naguère étaient tes ennemis. Toutefois, tout ce que tu peux leur attribué en les ayant brisé, est de leur accorder une prompte et bienheureuse mort." Il caressa sa joue emplie de ses sanglots et embrassa tendrement ses cheveux. "Si tu les épargnes sur le champs de bataille, tu les condamnera à une existence futile et dérisoire, une vie sans vie, une vie qu'ils ne désirent pas et qu'ils regretteront, tu leur sauves d'une vie de regret, de torture, et d'affres qu'il ne mérite pas malgré tout ses crimes. Sache que tu le fais par courtoisie, et par respect à l'égard de ceux qui étaient des guerriers." Ses mains revenus à la poignets du katana. "Si tu as effectivement accompli ton devoir envers les tiens, tu as cependant pas encore exécuté celui envers tes adversaires, Naruto." Sa voix était calme, monotone, la mettant en condition pour ce qu'ils allaient accomplir, ils dansèrent dans une valse lancinante, déroutante, étrange, amère.

Contrôlant la jeune fille, Itachi leva le katana au dessus du cœur du nuke-nin et le plongea dedans, perçant sa poitrine, et coupant le fil de sa vie. Du sang s'égouttait du corps, envenimant et s'infiltrant terre, nourrissant les plantes à venir dont les graines poussaient de cette bataille, symbole de ce qu'allait devenir la vie de Naruto, une vie de mort. Cadavres s'amoncelant sur sa route, un à un, s'empilant dans un atroce accès de violence, sa destiné, la réalité s'offrant aux yeux emplis de candeur d'une jeune fille s'apitoyant sur son sort. Une perle rare, une innocence violée, une douce fée aux ailes sectionnées, elle était et resterait à jamais sur cet enfer de tourment et de haine dans lequel elle était emprisonnée. Un enfer sur terre, que les ainés du villages, son grand-père adoptif, ses amis, et ses parents décédés lui avaient dédié. Un destin qu'elle ne voulait pas, qu'elle ne souhaitait pas voir se réaliser, car tout ce qu'elle désirait, et qu'elle chérisse et qu'elle soit chérie par les êtres qui l'aimait et qu'elle aimait. Son devoir de ninja, elle désirait tant le rejeter à partir de cet instant, le devoir de protéger ses amis, comme Kurama la protéger de ses ennemis. Inconsciemment, ses mains tremblotèrent, elle se rendait compte de la tragédie des ninjas, son existence vacillait, pour qu'elle puisse renaitre, plus forte, plus mûre qu'elle ne l'ait jamais été, elle entrait dans le monde des adultes, un monde sombre, la réalité, sans fées ni elfes, sans magie ni merci, sans rien d'autre que la putride cruauté de la vie.

D'un trou béant au flanc, le nuke-nin poussa son dernier soupir. Un sourire de reconnaissance s'était peint sur ses lèvres exsangues. Itachi laissa Naruto laver seule son katana et elle-même au ruisseau, elle regarda le seau et pensa à son Sasuke. Pourquoi n'était-il pas là pour le réconforter, pourquoi les lui avaient-ils enlevé? Elle avait besoin de lui, elle vit son reflet dans l'eau, et elle enfonça sa main pour faire disparaitre sa propre image, elle ne voulait pas voir dans une glasse, elle avait honte de ce qu'elle était, un monstre, un véritable monstre, non plus à cause du démon en elle-même, mais à cause de ses actes. Elle prit un filet d'eau dans sa paume et la mit sur son visage, elle reprit une autre filet d'eau et nettoya son épaule, puis sa poitrine, puis ses hanches, puis ses jambes et enfin ses pieds, elle se purifia dans l'eau de ce meurtre de sang froid. Elle ne savait pas si c'était l'eau ou ses larmes qui coulaient de son visage, mais en levant son visage au ciel, elle visualisa l'immensité du monde et de son insignifiance, elle hurla.

Itachi ignora ses lamentations, il devait récupérer Sasuke, et pour ça, il n'hésiterait pas à commettre n'importe quel crime. Il s'approcha les traits figés vers le marchand assommé, serrant son poing gauche et empoignant le col de cet homme de la main droite, il frappa brutalement le commerçant au visage pour le réveiller. Une dent partit, encore, un coquard surgit, encore, de la bave s'écoula de sa bouche, encore et encore. Il frappa continuellement cet homme maintenant réveillé qui ployait sous ses coups, mettant ses mains devant sa tête pour se prémunir de la pluie inlassable de Itachi, expulsant sa fureur. Itachi prit impitoyablement son oreille dans sa main, et il la plia en deux, en quatre, en huit, le marchand crailla, mais Itachi était sans cœur, il était son tortionnaire. Il le tira par le bras et le jeta contre les restes des sacs de riz explosés. Itachi ouvrit les yeux révélant ses tomoe jointes et rougies par sa légitime colère et sa détermination. Il s'agenouilla devant l'homme assis par terre qui le regardait terrifié et lui chuchota.

"Je vais faire plusieurs hypothèses, je vais partir du principe que vous êtes un client honnête. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi avez-vous eu peur quand je vous ai scruté dans le bureau du Sandaime. Je ne l'ai pas relevé à cet instant car j'ai considéré ça comme négligeable, est-ce ma réputation qui vous a apeuré à ce moment là, ou est-ce parce que vous aviez une liaison avec des ninjas déserteurs? Vous avez cherché juste à avoir une protection contre des bandits qui en l'occurrence n'existent pas, ou plutôt qu'ils sont des ninjas professionnels et recherchés, donc que vous nous avez menti sur la teneur de la mission qui correspond plus à une mission de rang A qu'à une ridicule rang C." Itachi fourra un coups de poing dans les côtes du marchand lui en brisant quelques unes, le torturé gémit, et faillit s'évanouir, mais Itachi claqua ses doigts plusieurs fois à côté de ses oreilles pour le conserver en éveil.

"On en vient maintenant à la partie intéressante, le motif." Itachi se massa le menton cyniquement dans une attitude pensive. Il tapa son poing dans sa paume comme s'il venait de trouver la découverte du siècle. Le corps de Adafelabab frémissait à ce qu'il pourrait lui infliger d'avantage. "Ah oui, le motif! Je sais, ce doit être par avarice, cher client. C'est la raison pour laquelle vous avez vendu mon frère bien-aimé, que vous êtes responsable du meurtre qu'a commis ma tendre disciple en train de pleurer là-bas." Itachi pointa Naruto loin de lui qui hurlait encore. "Vous êtes également responsable de la mort imminente de ninjas qui ont osés capturer mon frère. Avez-vous des remords? J'en doute, ou bien il est trop tard pour en avoir puisque votre sort est désormais entre mes mains." Itachi transperça la jambe du marchand de sa main tranchante. Il força le marchand à ouvrir les yeux, et pénétra dans son âme de ses yeux noircis.

****Fin du moment violent.****

"Tsukuyomi," murmura-t-il d'une voix sombre. Il suça chaque moelle de la cervelle de Adafelabab lui révélant ses secrets. Itachi découvrit alors la véritable raison derrière ses actes, ses pires craintes, la vision pour marchands, ses propres enfants que les nuke-nin avaient pris en otage. Itachi comprit alors les messages déguisés de cet homme, qui lui avait recommandé par deux fois de retrousser chemin, mais dont il n'avait pas tenu compte. Itachi aurait fait la même chose à sa place. Il enleva le genjutsu de l'homme qui prit sa position fœtale.

"Je suis désolé, je suis désolé..." Gémit le marchand en sanglotant plein de honte, Itachi détourna ses yeux de lui couvert d'opprobre en plissant son front. Il avait encore fait passer ses sentiments avant sa mission et avait agi sans avoir une vision globale de la situation. Il avait torturé une victime, non pas un criminel, se rendant lui-même pire que ceux qui avaient enlevé son frère. Il n'en restait pas moins qu'il devait agir au plus vite, il se mordit le pouce, fit des mudras et invoqua un corbeau de trois mètres. Itachi posa l'homme inconscient sur l'immense volatile revêche car il ne voulait pas qu'un humain salisse ses plumes soyeuses. Itachi serra les dents et dit d'une voix autoritaire qui sembla faire pâlir l'oiseau de malheur.

"Porte le jusqu'à Konoha, renseigne au Sandaime que la mission ne s'est pas déroulé comme prévu, et dit lui de rassembler une escouade immédiate de chuunin pour me venir en aide. Urgence catégorie A. Va! Vite!" Hurla-t-il sur un ton de commandement les derniers mots. Le corbeau s'envola vers le firmament, telle une ombre chinoise se mouvant dans le ciel éclairé par le soleil, porteuse de sinistres nouvelles.

L'oiseau définitivement parti, Itachi récupéra Naruto qui s'était rhabillée et avait séché ses larmes, mais elle reniflait encore. Itachi acquiesça simplement, et essaya de pister par où étaient partis les ninjas. Naruto pinça son manche avec timidité, et Itachi révolutionna son visage vers elle, calmement étrangement compte tenu de la situation.

"Qui a-t-il, Naruto?" Requit-il, elle l'informa discrètement.

"Je... Je sais où ils sont allés, les marques que j'ai mis sur Sasuke agissent comme un radar pour moi." Itachi arqua son sourcil, il ne savait pas que Naruto avait déjà développer de telles capacités en fuinjutsu. Elle promettait d'être aussi talentueuse que ses parents. Elle se serra à la taille de Itachi et bredouilla.

"J'espère... Qu'il ira bien..." Itachi ferma les yeux désactivant son sharigan et caressa son dos gentillement, il devait garder son calme, et calmer son disciple de son trouble.

"Ne t'inquiète pas Naruto, nous le retrouverons et nous le sauverons de ces mécréants."

Ils rentrèrent dans la forêt profonde, se dirigeant vers la cachette des nuke-nin.

* * *

><p>Sasuke était ficelé comme un saucisson, les yeux bandés, il ne pouvait défaire ses liens. Il fut transporté sur l'épaule de deux nuke-nin lors d'un trajet tortueux. Aux gouttes qui tombaient du plafond, Sasuke pouvait deviner qu'il était dans une grotte souterraine filtrant l'eau de pluie de la veille. Il ne tenait sa notion du temps qu'à son ventre qui gargouillait abominablement. Il était inquiet pour son frère et Naruto, et surtout, il était apeuré de cette situation inconnue. Il avait déjà entendu parler d'enlèvement à l'académie auxquelles sont souvent sujets les héritiers d'un clan, et les corps retrouvés des enfants kidnappés dont certains organes manquaient. Des visions d'horreur et de torture l'assaillaient, son imagination allait le rendre fou quand soudain le chef des nuke-nin parla.<p>

"Nous sommes arrivés." On lui enleva séchement le tissus recouvrant ses yeux, malgré que la lumière fut de faible intensité dans la pièce où il fut emmené, la lueur même de la bougie éblouit Sasuke qui mit un certain temps pour acclimater ses pupilles à la luminosité ambiante. C'était une cellule froide, sans fenêtre ni meuble, l'effroi des parois résonnait dans ce lieu clos qui ne semblait guère accueillant. Un des ninjas saisit brutalement l'une de ses chevilles pour l'enchainer à un boulet en fer. Ses mains étaient toujours étroitement liées de manière à ce qu'il ne pouvait se libérer, les ennemis étaient des ninjas professionnels, ils connaissaient un rayon sur les techniques enseignées à l'académie.

Le chef des ninjas renégats recommanda à ses sbires de le laisser seul avec le jeune garçon avec qui il souhaitait discuter. Les autres ninjas enfermèrent hermétiquement leur chef dans la salle. L'homme s'assit à la seule table qui décorait la pièce, et prit de sa main une carafe imbibé d'un vin rouge sang qu'il versa dans une coupe qu'il proposa à Sasuke, que Sasuke refusa vigoureusement, le géant soupira. Il faisait tournait son verre lentement, son regard d'adamantine se reflétait dans le doucereux liquide lui renvoyant une image plus adoucie de lui-même. Sasuke remarqua que l'homme avait son katana accroché à sa ceinture, remarquant où était dirigé son regard, l'homme eût un petit sourire tolérant à l'égard de Sasuke. Il sortit le katana du fourreau aux flammes bleutées, et examina avec attention l'arme, il rit dans le silence de la pièce rendant perplexe Sasuke.

"Une arme qui vient de sortir de la forge, un jouet dans les mains d'un enfant à l'évidence, qui peut toutefois évoluer comme une arme mortelle dans les mains d'un adulte." Commenta le chef des nuke-nin dans sa barbe noire, Sasuke rougit de colère, il était éhonté de n'avoir pu démontrer qu'il n'était pas un simple genin, mais face à ce ninja éprouvé, Sasuke lui-même se sentait ridicule. L'expérience, la sureté émanait des mains grandes et herculéennes du personnage. Chacun des gestes de ce ninja était calculé, un être qui avait vécu une vie difficile, bien plus difficile que celle de Sasuke, qui avait expérimenté la perte des siens, de son village, de sa place, et de son exil dans des terres indigènes et hostiles. Après son regard expert, l'homme rangea l'arme dans son réceptacle qu'il déposa sur la table et où il y posa ses deux coudes, sa tête apposée sur ses mains qu'il orienta vers Sasuke, lui retournant son intense regard.

"Écoute freluquet, je ne suis pas un monstre, je vais donc passer un marché avec toi. Dès demain, nous quitterons cet endroit pour aller au point de rendez-vous où nous te remettrons aux ninjas de Kumo, tu as le choix entre être enchainé comme un chien de faïence ou alors complaire résolument à mes directives et marcher à nos côtés fièrement. Si tu tentes de résister, nous te couperons tes tendons pour que tu ne puisses bouger, nous t'empaquetterons comme sac de foin, nous n'aurons pas de pitié pour toi." L'homme claqua ses doigts. "Alors, ta décision?" Toujours le regard rivé sur le cadet des Uchiwa.

"Jamais je ne m'acoquinerai avec des bandits, canailles et fripons de votre espèce!" Lui cracha bravement au visage Sasuke. L'homme était désabusé par l'apparent courage du garçon qui au fond de lui frémissait.

"Hahaha..." Ricana taciturne l'homme aux franches épaules en ingurgitant son vin. Il reposa dans un bruit de tonnerre la coupe sur la table en bois.

"J'avais oublié au combien Konoha conférer à ses aspirants des leçons de chevalerie désuètes. Sache jeune ninja que dans le monde des shinobis, il n'y a pas d'honneur ni de gloire, il n'y a pas de duels grandiloquents, ni de pitié, il n'y a que la survie, car au final, seul ceux qui survivent pourront écrire l'histoire que vous, jeunes garnements, vous lisiez dans vos lits douillets." Il marcha vers Sasuke et s'agenouilla devant lui, le regard sombre, Sasuke recula de peur.

"Tu oses m'insulter de tout les noms d'oiseaux, mais en réalité, tu te caches derrière le fait que sois un otage de valeur, car tu n'as de valeur à mes yeux qu'en tant qu'otage à vrai dire. Continue comme ça, je te traiterai avec autant de révérence qu'y est due à un lâche." L'homme écrasa son poing sur le mur derrière Sasuke, le fissurant un peu, et teintant de son sang son poing racorni. Sasuke resta immobile, ne voulait paraitre comme un froussard, l'homme revint alors vers son siège toujours énervé de n'avoir pu rabaisser son prisonnier comme il le désirait, il prit un autre verre de vin qu'il but goulûment et nettoya le liquide qui dégoulina de sa bouche.

"Je ne suis pas un lâche, et contrairement à vous, j'ai un but dans ma vie autre que "survivre" comme vous le faite sans aucun mérite, je dois venger mes parents de mon pire ennemi." L'homme sembla alors absorbé par le jeune Uchiwa, il martela son doigt d'acier sur la table.

"Tu veux parler de Kurama, le SS-criminel, n'est-ce pas?" Sasuke écarquilla les yeux, et l'homme lui fit un sourire contrit.

"Tu crois vraiment que je ne me suis pas renseigné sur ma clientèle, tu me sous-estimes grandement, Sasuke." Il insista moqueusement sur son nom. Sasuke voulut se jeter à sa figure.

"Tu n'as pas le niveau de toute façon pour le vaincre..." Il fit une pause puis poursuivit. "Même pour moi il est trop fort malheureusement." Sur le ton lourd de remords, Sasuke reconnut qu'il partageait pour Kurama une haine commune.

"Le connaissez-vous?" Demanda-t-il. L'homme se cacha la moitié du visage dans sa main gauche, ne révélant que son œil pointé sur Sasuke.

"Il est plus juste de dire que je l'ai connu personnellement, je l'ai même affronté plusieurs fois en combat singulier à l'époque où il voguait encore en Kiri, ma ville natale, et je n'ai jamais réussi à le battre. Kurama était un homme amical en soi, et aussi étrangement charismatique, il s'entourait des plus puissants personnages de notre village, les charmant et les attirant dans sa toile telle une arachnide tisseuse, il avait attiré l'attention de notre Mizukage par les rumeurs circulant à son propos, il l'avait même tenté de fomenter une révolte face à notre mal-aimé tyran, mais avec qui il s'allia au final. J'étais à l'époque l'un des fidèles du Mizukage, avant qu'il ne devienne fou, avant que ne fusse détruite..." L'homme s'interrompit dans son histoire et passa tout d'un coup à un autre sujet qui l'avait toujours tenu à cœur. Sasuke ne comprenait pas la transition, le fait que c'était un homme fier de son clan.

"Parmi tout les orphelins, et autres gamins sans famille, j'étais un des seuls à connaitre mon origine, mon héritage. Je proviens d'une longue lignée de guerriers dont les aïeux se perdent dans la nuit des temps." L'homme contempla le fond de la pièce comme pour se remémorer les histoires de son enfance. Il hocha la tête.

"D'une certaine manière, tu me rappelles moi à ton âge, c'est pourquoi d'ailleurs je te parle en ce moment même, je me sens un peu nostalgique ce soir." Sasuke lui darda un regard non compatissant, seul son mépris s'affichait sur sa face, mépris qui était dirigé un homme qui se lamentait inutilement sur son sort au lieu d'essayer d'acquérir assez la force pour se venger de ses ennemis, il le dédaigner pour s'en prendre à plus faible que lui, soit lui-même pensa après un moment Sasuke. Il s'exclama avec verve les liens toujours l'empêchant de se mouvoir.

"Je me moque de ce que vous pouvez ressentir, tout ce qui m'importe est que je revienne au près des miens."

"Comme tout le monde, jeune homme, comme tout le monde..." L'homme se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie de la pièce.

"J'espère que tu réfléchiras longuement à ma proposition. Il est dommage que tu sois déjà si âgé, si je t'avais pris plus jeune, j'aurais pu profité de ton innocence pour te modeler à ma guise mais il est trop tard désormais. La dissension règne entre nous, comme ton amie a déjà assassiné l'un de mes hommes. Si je la tiens entre mes mains, tu peux être sûr qu'elle passera un sale quart d'heure..." L'homme quitta la pièce.

Sasuke renâcla sur des idées noires, il était inquiet sur les émois que pouvait avoir Naruto concernant son premier meurtre. Il l'aurait due être là pour la réconforter, il était aussi perplexe à propos de son séquestreur, il ne l'imaginait pas du tout ainsi, ayant une telle profondeur d'esprit. Il se disait ayant discuté avec cet homme que les autres villages ne devaient pas être si différent que Konoha, contrairement aux dogmatismes enseignés à l'académie ninja, ou aux enseignements de son propre clan.

Les histoires de Itachi prenaient alors tout leur sens. Il lui avait raconté une fois que lors d'une mission, il avait fait une trêve temporaire dans un intérêt commun avec la cible qu'il devait abattre pour s'échapper à des chasseurs de prime, qu'il l'avait regretté de l'avoir assassiné à la fin de la mission l'ayant connu, devant obéir aux ordres. Il affirmait également que les gens étaient tous pareils quelque soit où ils habitent, leur passé, ou leurs origines, que la guerre n'était qu'une triste succession de malheureuses circonstances, et qu'il n'existait par pire fléau que la guerre. Il l'avait attesté que Naruto et lui avaient de la chance de vivre en temps de paix. Sasuke connaissait l'histoire de Kiri avec les leçons enseignées à l'académie, il savait que le pays de la Brume avait été constamment sujet à des guerres civiles. Sasuke se demandait comment il aurait évolué dans ces circonstances particulières, et commençait à comprendre un peu celui qu'il l'avait enlevé. Cependant, comme le chef des nuke-nin l'avait dit précédemment, il ne pouvait s'allier avec lui maintenant qu'il devait se faire justice contre Naruto.

Sasuke était définitivement en guerre avec cet homme, et il utiliserait tout les moyens pour protéger Naruto de lui, quand il trouverait le moyen de s'échapper de cet endroit.

* * *

><p>Le soir, très tard, un immense corbeau noir se profila dans le ciel étoilé de Konoha, effrayant les civils croyant aux mauvais augures. De ses ailes majestueuses, il atterrit sur l'aire d'entrainement de l'équipe sept.<p>

Hiruzen reconnut le signalement et s'en alla directement vers le champs où ses ninjas avaient déjà restreint le fier animal au sol se débattant, répandent ses plumes au sol. Le corbeau cria d'une voix stridente au vieil homme tout en lui jetant son fardeau dessus. Le hokage fit signe d'emmener immédiatement le marchand à l'hôpital.

"**Itachi requiert un troupeau d'humains pour l'aider dans sa 'mission', mais je peux seulement emmener deux hommes sur mon moi. Choisissez, vite! Je n'ai pas que ça à faire.**" Les ninjas se regardèrent successivement pour savoir qui allaient venir en aide au jounin. Une personne trancha loin de l'assistance.

"Je me porte volontaire!" C'était la voix d'un enfant, un garçon de onze ans au cheveux longs et noirs se dressant sur une branche d'un arbre, il avait dans sa main un bandeau frontal de Konoha et son masque de chasseur de prime dans son autre. Des murmures s'élevèrent parmi les ninjas attroupés aux côtés du Sandaime, ils ne l'avaient jamais vu dans les environs.

"Haku..." Déclama le Sandaime en se retournant vers l'espiègle garçon, qui se courba une fois de plus, tel un clown d'un spectacle dans un chapiteau. En se relevant, il convia un sourire à l'assemblée devant lui et d'un geste ample devant lui, et dit.

"Messieurs, mesdames, enchanté de vous rencontrer!" Puis il descendit de l'arbre d'un saut et courra vers le corbeau en faisant des bonds légers, il se lança sur le dos du volatile, et s'assit dessus, la tête du corbeau se révolutionna vers lui.

"**Qui est ce demeuré?**" Demanda l'oiseau noir mais Haku l'ignora en interrogeant les yeux pétillants le Sandaime.

"Eh bien, acceptez-vous la proposition?" Le Sandaime avait réfléchi à celle-ci, et jugea que la situation ne laissait point le choix, étant à court d'homme, il acquiesça.

"Je suppose qu'il ne vous a pas choisi pour rien." Marmonna Hiruzen. Il déclara plus fort pour que tout le monde puisse l'entendre. "Ce ninja viendra officiellement en aide à l'équipe numéro sept." Le corbeau et quelques ninjas commencèrent à objecter avec ferveur, et Haku soupira puis ferma les yeux. Une aura glaciale envahit l'espace, les chuunin récemment montés en grade suffoquèrent sous le poids de l'intensité de tuer (IdT) qui les enveloppa. Le corps du corbeau frémit intensément, tous se demandèrent qui avait dégagé un tel halo, et tous contemplèrent avec peur le garçon au centre de l'attention qui ouvrit lentement ses agates d'un bleu polaire, immaculé, toutes traces de l'attitude du jeune garçon de tout à l'heure furent effacées pour laisser place à un ninja aigri, et désabusé. Il porta son regard sur ceux qui l'avaient critiqué focalisant sa puissance sur eux, ils s'accroupirent sous le poids de sa force.

"Je crois que la discussion est close." Résuma Haku d'une voix étonnement grave, profonde. Le corbeau resta silencieux. Puis l'atmosphère se détendit, et Haku redevint le garçon joueur qu'il était, il les salua chaleureusement.

"A bientôt!" Il arracha une plume noir au corbeau qui prit piaillement son envol vers la voûte céleste.

L'oiseau et le garçon s'en allèrent vers le junchuuriki du Kyuubi.

* * *

><p>Naruto et Itachi rampèrent furtivement dans des buissons positionnées à côté de l'entrée d'un puits. Naruto était essoufflée, malgré son endurance, elle avait du mal à tenir le coup après la traque et le combat, additionné à son état émotionnellement non stable. Pendant qu'ils se rapprochaient de là où étaient positionnés les nuke-nin gardant le gouffre, Naruto entendit une voix familière surgissant de nulle part.<p>

'_Naruto..._' Elle ferma les yeux pour mieux imaginer son père. Itachi pensa que c'était à cause de la fatigue, et il la laissa faire une courte pause avant d'infiltrer la base.

'_Il existe un moyen de secourir ton ami._' Elle fronça les sourcils, ses mains commencèrent à se crisper sur l'herbe rase en dessous des buissons, attrapant à la fois la terre encore humide et les feuilles.

'_Lequel, père?_' Requit-elle avec ferveur.

'_Tu peux emprunter le pouvoir du démon renard._' Elle ouvrit les yeux affolées, Itachi nota son trouble à son souffle qui s'accéléra mais il décida de la laisser reprendre son calme.

'_Le Sandaime m'a prévenu de jamais l'utiliser._' L'homme répondit d'une voix certaine.

'_Le Sandaime ne connait pas les toutes capacités qu'offrent le sceau, juste un petit emprunt ne fera pas de mal, juste assez pour aider ton ami._' Elle hocha la tête vigoureusement, Itachi la dévisageait maintenant.

'_Je refuse!_' Cria-t-elle résolument dans son esprit, elle était déjà un monstre, elle ne voulait pas devenir une abomination. L'homme imaginaire sembla dans son esprit hausser les épaules.

'_Je comprends ton point de vue, et je répondrai la même chose à ta place, je réitérerai ma proposition le moment venu..._' L'être s'évapora la laissant seule avec elle-même. Elle acquiesça résolument, donnant le signal de départ à son sensei qui fit un mudra de sa main droite.

Une femme plantureuse ne portant qu'une serviette blanche à la taille apparut derrière des bosquets à côté des ninjas renégats, terriblement séduisante, elle pointa un doigt aguicheur vers les gardes qui la dévoraient du regard. Après un clin d'oeil et qu'elle enleva sa serviette en l'air, elle courut plus loin dans la forêt. Flattés par leurs bas instincts, les ninjas la poursuivirent laissant la fosse libre d'accès. Naruto n'était pas surprise par le stratagème de Itachi, elle savait que parfois, les kunoichi devaient utiliser la séduction pour piéger leurs adversaires ou les dérouter lors d'un combat. La manière dont Itachi utilisait ses illusions était astucieuse tant elles lui coutaient peu d'énergie. Il bondit instantanément au bord du précipice, et fit signe à sa disciple de s'approcher une fois qu'il eut vérifié qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres gardes.

Ils descendirent dans le trou de deux mètres cinquante de rayon par une échelle accrochée à l'une des parois. La cavité était profonde, ils prirent deux bonnes minutes pour arriver à destination, là, un labyrinthe de couloirs les attendait. Naruto guida Itachi dans les ombres, marchant lentement, l'eau ruisselant du sol difforme, Naruto glissa plusieurs fois et faillit tomber mais Itachi la soutenait de derrière. Elle était intensément concentrée au signal qu'émettait Sasuke. Bien qu'ils furent entrainé à être furtif, le bruit de leur pas planait entre les corridors sur l'eau vagabonde qui refluait vers les entrailles de la terre.

Naruto les mena à une porte en acier renforcé, le garde les remarqua et voulut sonner l'alarme mais Itachi intervint en mettant la main sur le torse de Naruto pour l'éloigner. Il ferma les yeux et pleura des larmes de sang.

"Amaterasu!" Des flammes noires naquirent entre les gonds de la porte, et la désintégrèrent en cendre noir dont l'odeur s'échappait dans la grotte. Le ninja fut englouti par les flammes et disparut dans une fumée rosée, Naruto détourna les yeux de l'horreur, et faillit vomir à l'odeur se dégageant des restes du nuke-nin. Itachi savait que le chef des nuke-nin allait déceler l'odeur malgré le son diffus qu'avait produit son incantation. Il tint par la main Naruto malade de sa démonstration et entra en premier dans la pièce s'assurant qu'il n'y avait ni garde ni piège, seul son frère enchainé était assis le dos plaqué à un mur.

"Ni-san..." Murmura Sasuke, il savait au combien cette technique couter à son frère, mais Itachi hocha la tête et dénoua dans un accès rageur les liens de Sasuke, Naruto sauta à son cou enthousiaste pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait quitté, reprenant son usuel bonne humeur, mais Itachi interrompit leur retrouvailles, ils devaient s'enfuir au plus vite de cet endroit, les nuke-nin n'allaient pas tarder à remarquer leur présence. Naruto avec son épaule aida Sasuke à marcher car il avait les muscles engourdis par la position qu'il avait maintenu pendant des heures. Pendant qu'ils marchaient, Sasuke initia une silencieuse discussion.

"Naruto, je suis désolé que tu ais dut à subir tout ça par ma faute, je veux dire, ton premier homicide..." Naruto plaqua la main sur sa bouche ne voulant pas en entendre d'avantage, elle la serra dans ses bras en lui daignant d'un sourire attristé.

"Sasuke, ce n'est rien, ce n'est ni ta faute ni la mienne, ce n'est la faute à personne..." Dit Naruto pour Sasuke mais également pour elle-même. Sasuke lui rendit alors son étreinte en lui ébouriffant les cheveux, et Naruto versa une larme d'amusement à son débarbouillage de sa langue rapeuse. Se faisant tirer la joue, Sasuke s'esclaffa.

"Oui, quand nous sortirons d'ici, je ferai sorte qu'on puisse oublier tout ce calvaire, je te réserverai une surprise." Fit-il avec un petit clin d'oeil, il entoura son bras autour de sa compagne et son autre main tenant son katana, de même pour Naruto. Ils clopinèrent ainsi, bras dessus bras dessous, les motifs de leurs fourreaux brillant dans les ténèbres de la caverne dans laquelle Itachi qui ayant mémorisé le chemin, les menait vers la lune triomphante.

A mi-chemin, ils entendirent un craquellement derrière eux, le chef des nuke-nin avait son épée dressé sur une paroi, rappant la terre de sa lame, il n'était pas réjoui d'avoir des visiteurs.

"Je ne sais pas comment vous êtes entrés ici avec mes hommes étant censés garder l'entrée, mais il me semble que nous avons des comptes à régler..." Proclama-t-il, il brandit alors son immense lame. Itachi savait que lui et ses disciples étaient en désavantage ici.

"Alors salutations, et adieux, jeunes insouciants." Il sauta vers les trois ninjas qui s'enfuirent en courant le plus vite possible, profitant de la faucheuse du nuke-nin qui la ralentissait à la fois par son encombrement et son poids. Sasuke, Naruto et Itachi pouvaient entendre les pierres sauter des murs derrière eux, le nuke-nin était blême de rage, et il essaya de les trancher plusieurs fois mais sans succès. L'eau s'égouttait et inondait le sol des fissures que le colosse produisait de son bras puissant allongé par son épée disproportionnée.

Ils arrivèrent alors à l'échelle les guidant à la sortie, Itachi ordonna à Sasuke et Naruto de monter en premier pendant qu'il occupait son adversaire. Il sortit son épée presque brisée et défendit son corps par des coups agiles et adroits, détournant les assauts grossiers de l'homme courroucé par leur échappatoire. La lame du ninjato de Itachi se réduisit en grenailles de fer tombant dans l'eau. Il jeta le manche à la figure de son ennemi et grimpa le plus vite possible à l'échelle, le nuke-nin explosa alors.

"VOUS NE SORTIREZ PAS D'ICI VIVANT!" Après une série de mudras expéditive, il conjura de l'eau des dragons aqueux en se plaçant à leur tête, son épée à la verticale, il rattrapa dangereusement les trois fuyards.

"Vite!" Hurla Itachi, ils réussirent à sortir à temps du goulet saccagé, puis ils atterrirent sur le sol à l'extérieur trempés; Itachi sur ses jambes, Sasuke et Naruto les quatre pattes en avant. Les sbires du chef des nuke-nin les attendaient au tournant avec des longs couteaux aiguisés qu'ils zigzaguèrent vers les ninjas de Konoha dans deux grands arcs horizontale, Itachi de ses pieds marcha sur le dos de Naruto et de Sasuke les plaquant à terre, il prit alors deux kunai de son uniforme et bloqua l'assaut des ninjas renégats. Le géant le chargea du ciel utilisant l'énergie cinétique produit par son poids, il assena un coup violant qui coupa le paysage en deux le paysage sur dix mètres en avant, créant une faille énorme au sol. Itachi avait shunshin en emmenant Naruto et Sasuke en plein combat, utilisant alors la moitié de son chakra restant, il réapparut avec du sang dégoulinant de son front, l'œil gauche fermé, les traits fatigués, et agenouillé à côté de Naruto et Sasuke pleinement opérationnels pour la confrontation finale à vingt mètres des ninjas renégats.

Le chef de nuke-nin planta son épée au sol et regarda les yeux étrécis ses opposants.

"Je m'occupe du jounin, occupez vous des enfants, et prenez garde, ils sont au niveau de chuunin." Les deux hommes à ses côtés acquiescèrent et ils bondirent simultanément avec Naruto et Sasuke vers le centre du combat. Tout les quatre étaient habitués à combattre ensembles et firent une impressionnante danse de kenjutsu.

Sasuke et Naruto s'unirent pour former qu'un seul et même corps. Il saisit la main de la jeune fille, qu'il tournoya autour de lui pendant qu'elle sautait de part en part harcelant de ses assauts à répétition les ninjas adverses qui essayaient de les atteindre, mais ne faisaient qu'échouer, car Sasuke protégeait Naruto avec son arme. Elle était son épée et il était son bouclier. Harmonieux, symétriques, élégants, ils rirent dans une joie extatique dans ce mélange de sueur et d'adrénaline pendant que les nuke-nin perdaient leur calme au fil de leurs déboires.

Le chef des nuke-nin était à ce moment là en train de combattre Itachi, il s'arrêta un moment, et regarda les deux genin qui se riaient de la mort. Il avait un sourire en coin et riva ses yeux vers leur sensei.

"J'avoue que tu as dut être un excellent maitre pour leur apprendre une telle adresse et synchronisation, on dirait qu'ils communiquent par la pensée lorsqu'ils combattent tellement leurs gestes sont fluides et efficaces." Itachi rit pénaux en échange à ce commentaire élogieux.

"C'est plutôt moi qui est de la chance d'avoir de tels élèves." Rétorqua Itachi, l'homme tournoya l'arme alors dans sa main et reprit sa position de combat, Itachi ajusta ses deux kunai au niveau de son visage dans une position défensive. Avant de recommencer leur duel, l'homme affirma à sa grande honte.

"Et voilà que je regrette encore mon ancien village, cette idiote fierté d'admirer de nouveaux talents me manque. Toutefois..." Il entrechoqua son arme aux deux pointes croisés de Itachi.

"Je n'ai guère le temps d'apprécier ce magnifique combat, mes clients risquent de s'impatienter, et j'ai un calendrier à respecter. Prépare toi Itachi Uchiwa de Konoha, car je te dévoile maintenant le véritable visage de Dulorn Welk, le pourfendeur de montagne."

L'homme passa à la vitesse supérieur, et Itachi du faire de même, ils utilisèrent tout leur talent d'escrimeur et de ninjutsu dans ce duel d'une folle intensité. Le colosse utilisa son affinité avec la terre et l'eau pour conjurer de la boue autour de son arme, tentant d'aveugler Itachi qui répondit avec les éléments opposés, le feu et la foudre, ils créèrent un tourbillon autour d'eux dont les déjections ravagèrent la forêt dans un incendie. Le sharigan de Itachi lui fut fort utile pour deviner, malgré l'épais brouillard crée par les coups d'épée de son adversaire, les trajectoires déviantes que prenait l'énorme épée que l'exilé sépara en deux épées distinctes et similaires, tranchant le torse d'Itachi, qui reculait devant les assauts accélérés de Dulorn. Itachi ne pouvait pas encore utilisé son mangekyou sharigan, il ne pouvait pas remplir les conditions nécessaires pendant son affrontement avec son ennemi.

Pendant ce temps, Naruto et Sasuke s'étaient écartés de nuke-nin comme Naruto avait produit des clones qui les avaient remplacé pendant le combat stationnaire. Sasuke chuchota alors à l'oreille de Naruto.

"Il faut qu'on trouve un moyen de les battre, l'adversaire de Itachi a l'air coriace, et je pense que même mon frère n'est pas à sa taille, il faut qu'on lui vienne en aide au plus vite." Naruto fit alors des signes de main que Sasuke reconnut et sourit de l'ingéniosité de sa camarade, penser à une telle chose un moment pareil relevé du génie. Ils se levèrent des buissons qui les camouflaient et exécutèrent les mudras invocateurs.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu!" Vocifèrent-ils en cœur, un renard rouge apparut à leur pied accompagné d'un petit corbeau noir allant sur l'épaule de Sasuke. Le renard rouge dit alors relativement exaspéré.

"**Naruto, je pense que tu es assez grande pour marcher toute seule, de même pour toi, microbe.**" Sasuke tiqua à la remarque du renard. Naruto gifla la tête de l'animal et lui montra la direction de ses adversaires éberlués.

"Kuji! Aide-nous!" Lui supplia-t-elle. Le renard écarquilla les yeux alors vers les nuke-nin et eût un grondement menaçant dans leur direction, montrant ses incisives pointues, prêt à déchirer la chair humaine.

"**Viles créatures, vous osez menacer notre princesse!**" Renâcla-t-il de sa gorge profonde, puis il ouvrit la bouche et fit un hurlement révolté face à la hardiesse de ces intrépides ninjas. Le corbeau rajouta son grain de sel alors et témoigna perversement.

"**Je vois que tu es toujours accompagnée d'elle, et qu'elle n'a toujours pas grossi d'une plume.**" Commenta le corbeau d'un œil critique, Sasuke ne saisissant pas sa remarque, il continua alors. "**Ah, mon petit Sasuke, tu es encore un poussin, tu aurais dut l'emplumer il y a déjà bien longtemps, la prochaine fois que tu rentres dans ton nid, piège** **la dans un coin douillet pour qu'elle ne puisse plus voler au loin, et dévoile lui tes atouts. Cela marche à tout les coups sur les femelles, parole garanti.**" Sasuke rougit farouchement de même que Naruto, et le corbeau ricana fier de sa remarque grivoise et de son effet sur son invocateur, il n'arrivait que rarement à piquer au vif Itachi.

"Shurei.../**Toi...**" Interpelèrent dangereusement Sasuke et Kuji qui n'appréciaient pas ce genre de commentaires déplacés de la part d'un stupide volatile qui battit alors ses ailes en l'air dans la direction des ninjas ennemis. Le renard s'élança alors à sa poursuite avec Naruto et Sasuke sur son dos qui se couchaient au vent violent qui battait leurs cheveux en l'air. Les nuke-nin furent surpris à la fois par l'attaque du corbeau qui répandit ses plumes noirs devant leurs yeux hagards, les empêchant de voir la charge dévastatrice du renard, qui leur décocha un coup de queue les balayant, Naruto et Sasuke sautèrent de l'animal rouge et assena un double coup de pied dans le visage d'un des ninjas l'assommant.

L'autre ninja se releva du coup du renard, et attaqua par surprise Naruto et Sasuke qui se réjouissaient de leur enchainement. Naruto étant dos à l'ennemi, elle ne vit pas le couteau du ninja dirigé vers sa nuque. Sasuke bougea alors instinctivement, il ne pouvait voir devant ses yeux un autre être cher périr devant lui, il bondit devant elle, la poussant dans la poussière, tendis que la lame s'enfonça dans le ventre de Sasuke qui riposta d'un coup de poing au nez du ninja, le projetant au loin, le faisant glapir de douleur à côté d'eux. Sasuke défaillit sur le corps de Naruto, ensanglanté, elle ne pouvait croire à ce qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Naruto tint de ses mains le visage de Sasuke brulant de fièvre. Il la caressa voulant la réconforter du malheur qui venait de se réaliser, allant probablement les séparé à jamais, Sasuke fit sa déclaration posthume. Les animaux se dissipèrent respectueux de leur invocateur et voulant les laisser dans l'intimité, sachant qu'ils ne pouvaient rien d'autres pour le garçon.

"Naruto...J'ai toujours souhaité te dire que je t'aime, que je t'adore, bien au delà de mon frère, bien plus que ma défunte mère, tu es à moi, et personne ne te prendra à moi." Naruto regarda sa blessure avec horreur ne voulant écouter ses dernières paroles, il n'avait pas le droit de partir avant elle. Le sang de Sasuke lui teintait ses vêtements crasseux, d'un rouge d'une pureté intouchée. Sasuke ferma ses yeux, et Naruto lui tambourina sa poitrine.

"Non Sasuke! Tu n'as pas le droit de me quitter maintenant!" Sasuke n'arrivait pas à former les sons de sa bouche, il commençait à entendre de manière flou, son pouls prit alors une cadence folle, le feu de la vie bouillonnait en lui, son souffle s'accéléra, puis décéléra, comme son pouls. Progressivement, il plongeait dans l'obscurité. Naruto se griffa le visage, elle pleurait, pleurait et pleurait encore, ses larmes s'amoncelaient sur la poitrine rêche d'un ami qu'elle venait une fois de plus de perdre. Elle recouvrit le corps de son ami et désirait mourir avec lui à cet instant.

Boom, Boom...

'_Il est mort, tu ne peux plus rien faire pour lui._' Résonna une voix dans les tréfonds de son esprit. Naruto leva des yeux rouges et fissurés vers le ninja criminel.

Boom, Boom...

'_Cependant, tu détiens la force de le venger._' Les dents de Naruto devinrent crocs, ses ongles devinrent griffes, prêt à lacérer les membres de ce vaurien.

Boom, Boom...

'**_Embrasse le pouvoir qui est tien Naruto, et ce depuis toute l'éternité!_**' Une aura rouge, sauvage, brutale s'éleva du corps de Naruto, une queue poussa sur son derrière, des oreilles de renard émergèrent de sa tête. Elle se releva et poussa un cri de haine et d'affliction vers le ciel noir, parsemé d'étoiles.

Dulorn et Itachi entendirent à la fois le rugissement de Naruto, et aussi sentirent son IdT englober l'espace, les animaux fuyaient dans la forêt, les animaux volaient, c'était l'éveil de l'horreur. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans leur combat et fixèrent abasourdis la junchuuriki mature.

Naruto se releva calmement, et scruta le ciel de ses yeux rouges sang, la lueur de ses yeux étincelait. Elle huma l'air plein de ses poumons comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle venait au monde. Elle leva ses mains au niveau de sa taille et serra ses poings puis les desserra, elle relâcha l'air qu'elle avait expiré alors dans un râle provenant du fond de sa gorge.

**Moment violent**

"**Enfin! Cela faisait une éternité que je n'étais retourné au monde réel. Cela faisait une éternité que je n'avais semé la terreur parmi les vivants.**" Elle se téléporta près du ninja glapissant, et regarda avec amusement le ninja en posant délicatement ses doigts sur sa poitrine.

"**Cela faisait une éternité que je n'avais goûté à du sang!**" Les doigts de Naruto s'enfoncèrent et arrachèrent le cœur du corps du ninja, Naruto mit dans sa bouche le cœur encore battant, mâcha l'organe vitale de ses dents, puis l'avala, inondant le sang de sa bouche qui débordait dans une grimace d'extase. Itachi et Dulorn étaient hallucinés par ce spectacle. C'était inhumain, démoniaque, indescriptible. Une horreur que même les humains dans tout leurs vices ne pouvaient y accéder.

**Fin du moment violent**

Naruto plaqua alors sa main à son visage, et rit abominablement, le rire du diable. Celui-ci retentit partout jusqu'à mille lieux, et provoqua un tremblement de terre. C'était l'avènement du démon renard à neuf queues.

De loin, Dulorn reposa son épée au sol plantée de la terre et dévisagea Itachi, puis ricana nonchalant.

"Je te souhaite bonne chance pour la remettre dans son état normal, je ne sais pas quel démon l'habite, mais je n'ai guère envie de le savoir si tu veux mon avis. La dernière fois que j'ai ressentie une telle aura, j'ai vu ma vie défiler. J'espère que tu ne mourras pas ici Itachi, car je souhaite terminer ce duel." L'homme shunshin au loin dans un tourbillon de boue. Itachi se précipita alors vers son frère qui était allongé au sol, il était toujours vivant, mais grièvement blessé, il l'avait besoin d'urgence de premier soin. Il lui conféra rapidement de la pommade sur la blessure et la banda avec son uniforme qu'il déchira. Il devait le mettre à l'écart avant que le Kyuubi ne remarque sa présence.

"**Ah, les Uchiwa, les responsables de ma malédiction!**" Commenta près de son oreille Naruto. Itachi sursauta, il ne l'avait pas senti arrivé. Itachi conjura rapidement un clone de l'ombre qui éloigna Sasuke. Il regarda dans les yeux sa disciple.

"Naruto réveille toi." Lui disait-il comme lorsqu'il l'a réveillé le matin pour qu'elle aille s'entrainer, le démon se moqua de lui.

"**Cela ne marchera pas, Uchiwa, elle est sous mon emprise!**" Mais Itachi l'ignora, il continua en prenant dans ses mains caleuses le visage doux de Naruto. Il révolutionna son sharigan vers les yeux rouges de Naruto qui redevinrent bleu un instant.

"Sasuke n'est pas mort Naruto." Les lèvres de Naruto frémirent, et elle versa des larmes.

"Il est mort, Itachi, il est..." Mais Itachi l'interrompit toujours sur le même ton doux.

"Il ne l'est pas Naruto, ai-je l'air de le regretter?" Les yeux vides de Naruto se pointèrent sur lui, seulement, ils redevinrent rouges et un sourire ravageur remplaça la face déprimé de la jeune fille qui enleva séchement les mains de son visage.

"**Bien tenté, cela a failli fonctionner, mais j'ai rompu le contact, humain. Elle m'appartient, elle est mon instrument, l'instrument de mon pouvoir!**" Son aura rouge fit une éruption du corps de Naruto expulsant au loin Itachi, laissant sur son torse révélé une marque rouge vif. Naruto marcha vers lui lentement, tel un animal carnassier.

"**J'aurai dut éliminer votre race maudite il y a bien longtemps. Vous les Uchiwa, qui m'avez emprisonné dans cette cage qui est mienne, vous qui m'avez condamné à cette existence d'esclave, mais maintenant que j'ai le pouvoir, je vais pouvoir terminer ce que mon double a commencé il y a deux ans.**" Naruto fit des tonnerres rouges qui allèrent vers Itachi, bondissant et culbutant pour esquiver les coups meurtriers.

"**Au moins, on peut dire que vous savez danser.**" Se ria le démon vicieusement dans une attitude mimant celle de Naruto, en intensifiant les éclairs, Itachi dansait littéralement dans la paume de sa main, qu'il pouvait renfermer quand il le désirait.

Soudain, cinq senbon atterrirent autour de Naruto la circonscrivant dans un cercle avec une étoile dont chaque branche partait des aiguilles en glace. Un garçon surgit de nulle part, bloquant les éclairs ravageurs d'immortels miroirs givrés. Le garçon aux cheveux longs fit alors une série de signes de main en rependant du sang sur les lignes de l'étoile, inscrivant des glyphes à une vitesse impressionnante. Le garçon s'arrêta lorsqu'il fit un tour complet achevant son sceau et déclama d'une voix grave.

"Fuinjutsu: Scellement aux stalagtiques lunaires!" Naruto eût alors des mouvements convulsifs.

"**Soit maudit Kurama! ARGH!**" Vociféra Naruto dans une intense douleur. Ses caractéristiques physiques redevinrent normales, et son aura s'éteignit dans le silence de la nuit. Itachi n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il n'avait pas jamais vu un tel talent en fuinjutsu, ni une telle démonstration depuis le Yondaime lui-même, lorsqu'il présentait ses sceaux au conseil.

Naruto à peine consciente tomba dans les bras de l'inconnu, elle caressa son visage rêveuse, et sembla y reconnaitre une figure familière.

"Oni-chan?" Requit-elle avant de s'évanouir, le garçon la serra dans ses bras comme s'il l'avait toujours vécu à côté d'elle.

"Ne t'inquiète pas Naruto, je te protégerai, pour Kurama, et pour moi, car je ne souhaite jamais plus dorénavant perdre un autre membre de ma famille."

Haku leva son visage vers l'éther et scella son destin avec celui de la jeune fille aux cheveux d'or.

* * *

><p>Fin du chapitre.<p> 


	25. Konoha, un verdoyant village

**Informations: **

- "Es-tu malade?" Quelqu'un parle.

- '_Est-il malade?_' Pensées intérieures.

- "**Tu es malade**" Voix de démons ou d'invocations.

-'_**Ce bâtard!**_' Pensées intérieures de démons ou d'invocations.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 18:<span> Konoha, un verdoyant village.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Itachi était assis à côté du feu d'un campement, les mains frigorifiées qu'il massait vigoureusement. Il faisait encore nuit, et la froideur d'un automne difficile rendait pénible l'état en veille que devait maintenir le jounin pour garder ses disciples évanouis l'un à côté de l'autre, frictionnés dans des serviettes chaudes. Itachi avait sur son flanc droit un jeune garçon de onze ans, qui n'était pas beaucoup plus vieux que ses élèves, et qui pourtant semblait respirer la force du ninja éprouvé. Il se demandait comment celui-ci avait pu acquérir une telle prestance à un âge si jeune, lui même étant considéré un génie de son propre village, Itachi devait reconnaitre que Haku était bien plus doué que lui avec la démonstration qu'il avait montrée il y a deux heures de cela.<p>

Après que Haku les ait secouru, lui et Sasuke d'une mort certaine, ainsi que Naruto d'une terrible tragédie, Haku avait porté Naruto dans son dos dans la direction de Konoha, et Itachi son propre frère sur le sien. Itachi savait que son corbeau avait emmené ce garçon avec lui, mais il ne savait guère comment le Sandaime avait pu recueillir les services de celui-ci. Ils s'étaient arrêtés pendant leur course car Itachi était épuisé, mais également car Haku ne désirait pas voyager de nuit.

Soudain, Haku commença une discussion avec l'ainé des Uchiwa. Il lui fit son usuel sourire taquin.

"Je ne savais pas que vous pencher de ce côté là, Itachi, cela fait un moment que vous scrutez mon derrière." Itachi avait l'impression d'avoir un Kakashi numéro deux en face de lui, par cette remarque, Itachi jugea que ce jeune homme camouflait sa véritable personne derrière cette joviale façade, comme lui derrière son morne et terne regard. Il ne lui répondit pas et retourna son regard vers les braises dansantes, Haku s'en alla à côté de Naruto à qui il caressa les cheveux.

"Vous vous doutez sans doute que je suis plus qu'il n'y parait n'est-ce pas?" Interrogea le jeune garçon, l'adulte accompli lui rétorqua sur un ton monocorde.

"On ne rencontre pas tout les jours un utilisateur de Hyouton dans les rues." Haku eût un rire perlé en réponse, il trouvait divertissant la manière dont l'ainé des Uchiwa lui répondait. Haku trouva que Kurama et Itachi se ressemblaient étrangement. Ce côté mystérieux, voulant toujours conserver leurs secrets, se camouflant derrière un masque morne et sans émotions, mais qui en fait bouillonnent à l'intérieur d'eux-mêmes. Haku avait choisi d'adopter la posture inverse, soit de révéler son côté joueur au près de ceux qu'ils côtoyaient, il considérait que cela facilitait l'échange. Il se rendit compte alors que Itachi contemplait le trajet de sa main virolant dans la crinière blonde de la jeune fille, la tête reposant dorénavant sur les genoux du garçon.

"Ainsi qu'un disciple du plus redouté SS-criminel n'ayant jamais existé." Rajouta Itachi après un moment, Haku lui dédia un sourire peiné.

"Je sais Itachi que vous connaissez la véritable identité de Kurama, il m'a révélé à qui il avait dévoilé son secret, et il a certains plans vous concernant." Itachi arqua un sourcil interrogateur et Haku haussa les épaules facétieusement.

"Cependant, ce n'est pas à moi de vous le dire, vous devrez vous entretenir directement avec lui, chose qu'il ne souhaite se produire avant un bon moment." Haku et lui tournèrent le regard vers le feu crépitant un bruit sec et brut à intervalle régulier.

"Néanmoins, j'ai une faveur personnelle à vous demander Itachi." Le regard de Itachi se retourna vers celui de Haku qui semblait aller faire une blague amusante à son air enchanté, Itachi doutait qu'il était alors mortellement sérieux.

"Pouvez-vous ne pas mettre dans votre rapport le fait que Naruto a utilisé son youki pendant la mission." Itachi ferma les yeux et répondit d'une voix certaine.

"J'en avais déjà l'intention de toute façon, je ne souhaite pas qu'elle soit la cible des membres de la RACINE, ainsi que qu'elle soit celle des membres du conseil qui la considèrent comme une arme." Haku lui envoya un visage reconnaissant et prit la main de Itachi qu'il serra vigoureusement.

"J'espère que nous nous entendrons à merveille Itachi Uchiwa, je vois maintenant pourquoi Kurama vous a choisi pour ce rôle." Itachi lui rendit une poigne de fer.

"Bienvenue dans l'équipe sept, Haku..." Il lui ordonna alors d'aller dormir pendant qu'il montait la garde, jouant le rôle du sensei autoritaire, et dévoilant le véritable lui-même, Haku rit à son échange, fit comme il fut ordonné, et s'enfuit dans un sac de couchage.

Itachi réfléchissait ce que pourrait lui demander à l'avenir celui qui l'avait sauvé des tourments de l'affliction et de la culpabilité.

* * *

><p>Naruto reprit conscience à l'aube, les rayons de l'aurore transperçaient les nuages dans une sombre et azurée réverbération qui colora progressivement l'horizon. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était allongée dans une couverture l'enveloppant douillettement, elle remarqua également qu'on lui avait enlevé ses vêtements lorsqu'elle prit une position assise, Sasuke était inconscient et déposé à sa gauche avec une respiration calme et tranquille. Les bandages sur son estomac rappelaient à Naruto le combat, et son imprudence qui avait faillie coûter la vie de Sasuke, car même un moment d'inattention dans une confrontation de ninjas peut se révéler fatal, ce dont elle en avait eu l'amère expérience. Elle avait perdu le fil des évènements à partir du moment où elle s'était allongé sur le corps inerte de Sasuke, un voile avait couvert ses yeux après cet instant.<p>

Elle entoura possessivement la tête du garçon endormi de ses bras ronds et protecteurs, son souffle sembla s'accélérer avec le corps de la jeune fille à proximité. Elle rougit d'embarras en pensant à sa déclaration à la fois sur le contenu, et la manière dont Sasuke l'avait prononcé, en la protégeant, en lui sauvant la vie, l'obligeant à avoir une dette éternelle envers lui. Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance pour elle, car elle le désirait également. Était-il plus important qu'avait été Kurama ou la nouvelle place qu'avait pris son père veillant en fond d'elle? Il l'était... Naruto se rendait maintenant compte à quel point les liens qui les unissaient étaient indéfectibles. C'était bien plus qu'une simple relation amicale, c'était la liaison d'une vie. Naruto sourit en pensant qu'elle allait passer le restant de ses jours avec lui.

Elle sentit alors un regard posé sur elle, c'était Itachi qui était revenu d'une chasse matinale, il avait attrapé deux lapins dont il déposa les corps à côté du feu encore vivace où il y rajouta quelques brindilles, ravivant ainsi la flamme qui grésillait langoureusement. Les yeux de Itachi se posèrent sur le ventre nu de Naruto, son sceau était clairement visible, c'étaient des yeux fatigués, il n'avait pas dormi depuis deux jours, il aurait besoin de repos après cette mission.

"Depuis quand?" Lui questionna-t-il d'une voix grave, et sérieuse. Elle le fixa sans comprendre.

"Depuis quand te parle-t-il, Naruto?" Elle savait qu'il parlait à propos de l'être en elle, elle lui révéla la vérité.

"C'est depuis le test d'admissibilité de genin." Itachi soupira en fermant les yeux. Il leva ses yeux vers elle lorsqu'il les rouvrit, et lui commanda alors.

"Tu ne dois pas utiliser le pouvoir du Kyuubi Naruto, ni l'écouter..." La voix résonna alors à l'intérieur de Naruto. Elle regarda alors dans le vide encore une fois, Itachi était inquiet que son sceau défaillait encore, Haku lui avait pourtant dit qu'il avait coupé l'accès du youki du démon renard à l'extérieur.

"Pourquoi ne dois-je lui parler?" Requit-elle curieuse. Mais le regard courroucé et ennuyé de Itachi lui répondit.

"Crois en moi Naruto, je suis ton sensei." Naruto hésita entre obéir à celui qui l'avait guidé depuis ses deux ans, étant le frère de Sasuke, et refuser de communiquer avec son défunt père. Voyant qu'elle faisait la moue, Itachi poursuivit alors en avançant des arguments plus solides que le simple rappel de leurs relations. "Si le conseil en entend parler, ils te mettront non seulement aux verrous, mais t'utiliseront comme une arme, comme une chienne. Je sais que tu vaux bien plus que ça Naruto, moi et Sasuke nous tenons à toi, je ne souhaite pas que tu te sépares de nous." Lui dit-il en lui caressant tendrement son visage, la lumière de l'astre du jour les entoura alors, puis une ombre les sépara alors avec un nuage opaque bloquant les rayons du soleil.

'_Acquiesce simplement, répond lui que tu complais à ses conseils._' Lui souffla la voix. Docile, Naruto fit comme lui dit l'être au fond d'elle. Itachi confus se gratta la tempe gauche, Naruto n'était pas si calme usuellement, il pensa qu'elle était suffisamment sage pour se contrôler de l'emprise du démon, mais il vérifia tout de même légèrement méfiant.

"Me comprends-tu au moins?" Elle acquiesça de manière plus franche alors. Elle sentit son esprit s'apaiser de son émoi alors, elle savait qu'elle avait dut avoir donner la bonne réponse. Itachi se leva, Naruto suivant de ses pupilles les mouvements, il regarda au loin le soleil levant.

"Nous partons dans trente minutes le temps que tu sois en forme, nous devrons être sur nos gardes pendant notre retour à Konoha, on ne sait jamais si les sbires de Dulorn rappliquent encore." Il s'attaqua aux proies qu'il avait ramassées ce matin, en sortant un kunai de son uniforme. "Je transporterai Sasuke sur mon dos durant le voyage, la lame l'ayant traversé n'a touché aucuns de ses points vitaux. Il sera rapidement sur pied je pense, mais il aura quand même besoin d'un examen une fois rentré." Naruto posa délicatement la main sur les blessures de Sasuke, elle pouvait sentir son sang parcourir les vaisseaux encore à vif.

Soudain, une explosion bleutée apparut à trois cents mètres d'eux, interrompant la tirade de Itachi, Naruto jeta un regard inquiet à Itachi qui conserva étrangement sa stature tranquille. Il était en train de dépecer les lapins. Naruto distingua au loin une silhouette élancée, qui faisait des mouvements fluides avec grâce et spontanéité, c'était une personne qui s'entrainait en Taijutsu.

"Qui est-ce?" Demanda Naruto à Itachi alors qu'il vidait les boyaux des animaux égorgés, il révolutionna son visage vers elle, et témoigna d'un haussement d'épaule.

"C'est le nouveau membre de notre équipe, il nous a en quelque sorte sauver en m'aidant au combat." Itachi se refusait d'énoncer ce qui s'était déroulé durant la rupture du sceau, il savait au comportement de Naruto qu'elle n'avait pas connaissance de ses précédents actes, et il ne voulait pas la perturber plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Naruto rapprocha alors son sac qui était placé près d'elle, puis piocha dedans pour prendre des habits.

Après s'être habillée de sa tunique d'entrainement, elle délassa Sasuke et alla rejoindre le garçon pour faire sa connaissance. Haku faisait son entrainement journalier, entretenant son corps sain et souple. Elle admira sa danse martiale, torse nu, les bras flexibles décrivant des arcs brusques dans l'air, la bonne transpiration respirant la vitalité. Ses katas étaient lentement exécutés avec maitrise, mais le vent résultant des coups dans le vide de Haku fouettèrent l'air déroulant des bourrasques dans l'espace démontrant la force et la volonté qu'il puisait dans ses gestes exempts de failles, ses longs cheveux noirs attachés à la guerrière derrière son dos.

Lorsque Haku termina son enchainement, il remarqua qu'il était observé et tourna son regard vers Naruto applaudissant enchantée de sa formidable prestation dont elle était sincèrement impressionnée. Elle ne s'attendait pas à une personne aussi confiante, elle escomptait plutôt un gamin comme elle en avait vu tant à l'académie. Elle était également curieuse sur l'origine de l'explosion de tout à l'heure. Haku prit une serviette et se nettoya de sa sueur, qu'il enroula ensuite autour de son cou et tendit sa paume vers Naruto pour lui serrer la main. A sa surprise, elle ne serra non pas sa main mais elle l'accueillit avec une chaleureuse étreinte. Haku sentait alors la délicate senteur de Naruto semblant provenir des bois, la nature dans toute sa splendeur. Il versa une larme alors sa tête reposant sur l'épaule de son nouveau compagnon en pensant à la peinture qu'il avait vu quatre ans auparavant. Il comprit alors tout l'amour qu'avait Kurama pour elle, ses dessins la représentaient parfaitement, elle n'était qu'une émanation vivante des dessins devant lesquels il s'était extasié dans l'habitacle de stockage. Haku lui rendait son enlacement, il avait enfin retrouvé une famille, par lien qu'elle avait avec Kurama et le lien qu'il possédait lui-même avec lui, il avait enfin une sœur.

Sa larme séchant au soleil, Haku s'écarta doucement, pouvant désormais voir de près la véritable Naruto, la partie manquante de Kurama, la raison de son comportement sombre, nostalgique et taciturne. Il comprenait aussi dorénavant pourquoi il ne pourrait jamais prendre la place qu'avait la jeune fille dans le cœur de son bien-aimé parent. Il avait toujours été jaloux d'elle, et avait attendu avec impatience cette rencontre, mais maintenant qu'il était devant elle, il semblait chétif et désorienté.

Naruto mit une main à son front qu'elle colla à celui de Haku et s'exclama.

"Tu es plus grand que moi!" Il s'empourpra alors en se courbant légèrement les jambes flagellantes pour revenir à une taille en dessous de celle de Naruto, et elle rit joyeusement en retour devant sa timide attitude, elle l'indiqua de la suivre pour rejoindre le camps, Itachi étant en train de leur préparer un ragoût.

Itachi leur servit chacun un bol de son bouillon puis prit sa part et s'en alla rédiger son rapport dans son coin. Naruto s'assit à droite de Sasuke en posant sur ses genoux son pot où contenait sa ration. Elle remarqua que Haku ne touchait pas à son bol de potage, il était comme paralysé devant son met. Naruto l'exhorta en reniflant rudement.

"Allons, ne fais pas le difficile, je sais que cela peut sembler mauvais mais c'est délicieux." Sur ces paroles, elle engloutit une grosse cuillère plein de soupe, des gouttes du liquide chaud dégoulinaient de sa bouche. Elle pensa alors à Sasuke qui aurait encore rouspété de devoir manger la même chose. Haku fixait Naruto sans voix...

"Qui a-t-il?" Requit Naruto se rendant compte du trouble de Haku qui leva des yeux sans émotions vers le ciel bleuté exempt d'intempérie.

"Je n'ai pas l'habitude que l'on me prépare mes plats, j'ai toujours été indépendant, solitaire en quelque sorte..." Naruto se demandait ce qu'avait pu vivre Haku pourra un regard si vide. Alors, il hocha la tête vigoureusement en fermant les yeux et retourna à son état jovial en dardant des yeux pétillants vers Naruto.

"Je doute qu'une personne alitée apprécierait de recevoir les restes d'un repas sur sa figure." Agrandissant ses yeux candides, Naruto aperçut qu'un peu de soupe s'était retrouvé sur le visage de Sasuke, elle nettoya avec une serviette sa faute en rougissant, puis elle se rendit compte que Haku avait détourné la discussion. Quand elle leva son visage vers lui, il s'essayait à manger son plat. Malgré ses traits qui demeuraient figés lorsqu'il apportait sa louche dans sa bouche menu, elle y vit ses efforts pour s'intégrer à leur groupe. Pour se venger de sa moquerie, Naruto transforma sa cuillère en catapulte, experte des combats au réfectoire de l'académie, elle toucha de plein fouet l'œil de Haku qui la contempla choqué, mais le rire de Naruto, répondant à son air affligé, devint contagieux, et il eut un rire contrit à son tour. Il n'était pas non plus habitué aux échanges avec d'autres personnes de son âge.

Après leur repas, ils remballèrent le campement. Itachi mit Sasuke sur son dos, et ils repartirent pour Konoha. Sur le chemin, Naruto et Haku faisaient plus ample connaissance comme Itachi les devançait devant car il avait plus que hâte de rentrer au village, non seulement pour soigner Sasuke mais surtout pour se reposer.

"Où habites-tu à Konoha?" Demanda Naruto. Elle connaissait la ville comme sa poche, et elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de garçon de cet âge si doué que même Itachi puisse en faire éloge. Haku eût un sourire en coin en répondant sur un ton léger.

"Je ne suis pas de Konoha." Naruto siffla surprise, il était rare que le village accepte des ninjas étrangers même au rang de genin, surtout s'ils ne provenaient pas d'un clan particulier reconnu. Le regard de Haku se perdait dans la vague flouté de leur rapide passage à travers les immenses arbres habitant la forêt du pays du Feu. Haku poursuivit.

"Je proviens de Kiri." Naruto écarquilla les yeux, voilà donc pourquoi Haku lui paraissait si étrange dans ses faits et gestes. Il n'était non seulement pas du village, mais il était en outre d'un village éteint, qui plus est, Naruto se doutait qu'il avait perdu les siens dans la destruction de Kurama. Les yeux de Naruto se colorièrent fugacement en rouge, et elle vit son frère debout dans une marée de sang et de feu, au loin, décorant l'horizon de son aura démoniaque. Naruto souffla alors.

"Je suis désolée..." Haku la regarda sans saisir la signification de son excuse. Il haussa les épaules.

"De toute façon, je n'ai jamais été attaché à ce village." La voix de Haku se durcit dans cette phrase. Il se rappelait amèrement comment son père avait assassiné sa mère, les orphelins en pagaille parsemant la route, sa dévorante faim qui le tourmentait lorsqu'il parcourait les rues à la recherche d'une âme bienveillante et ne fut répondu que par des coups de pied au visage, traité moins bien même qu'un déchet. Puis sa rencontre avec Zabuza qui lui donna une définition, une explication à son existence, puis sa réunion avec Kurama, son maitre, son père spirituel. Haku se ressassa dans les tréfonds de son esprit sa vie peu commune, et se doutait bien qu'il n'était plus adapté à une vie sociale, une vie de citoyen, une vie de village.

Naruto perçut l'ombre éphémère passant à travers les yeux de son congénère, elle estima qu'il était plus sage de pas en savoir plus à son propos, certains secrets feraient de demeurer secrets, elle avait les siens, il avait les siens, et c'était mieux ainsi. Et elle avait Sasuke à qui se confier, tendis que Haku avait Kurama, une scission dont même le rapprochement le plus étroit ne pouvait réparer.

Le retour à Konoha fut long et monotone. Bondissant d'arbres en arbres, ils parvinrent vers la fin de l'après-midi au village. Ils se séparèrent une fois que Itachi eut déposé Sasuke à l'hôpital. Naruto restait au chevet du garçon endormi, fixant la machine où était inscrite ses pulsations, des courbes jugulant au rythme de ses battements. Elle se remémorait qu'elle fut dans la situation inverse il y a deux ans, lui le narguant, et elle se défendant de ses dires. Leurs reproches réciproques qu'ils avaient échangés...

Haku et Itachi allèrent à la tour centrale pour reporter comment s'était déroulée la mission.

* * *

><p>Le Sandaime avait reçu le rapport de ses hommes au portail de son village que Itachi était rentré accompagné de ses compagnons au village. Il attendait tranquillement sur son fauteuil jusqu'à ce qu'un ANBU lui murmure à l'oreille.<p>

"Hokage-sama, ils sont arrivés." D'un papillotement de sourcils, il les congédia comme à son habitude. Itachi rentra accompagné du jeune garçon au cheveux long à ses côtés, Hiruzen remarqua l'état de fatigue de son jounin avec les cernes qu'il avait sous les yeux. Itachi lui confia son document que Hiruzen lut silencieusement... S-missing nin visant à s'emparer du kekkei genkai du sharigan, investissement du client dans l'affaire en raison d'une prise d'otage, enlèvement du jeune Uchiwa, récupération de Sasuke après confrontation directe avec les nuke-nin, fuite du chef des déserteurs... Le rapport semblait tronquer d'une partie, le Sandaime leva des yeux inquisiteurs vers son officier, il n'arrivait pas lire à travers ses traits fatigués, quand un ninja pensait trop à une chose, il était difficile de déchiffrer les émotions ainsi que les messages camouflaient derrière un tel visage, c'était une tactique employée par les espions.

Hiruzen remarquait que Haku scrutait intensivement Itachi, comme s'ils avaient passé un accord tacite, Hiruzen décida alors qu'il serait plus fructueux de parler affaire plutôt avec son pseudo nouveau genin qu'avec son homme de main. Hiruzen limogea séchement Itachi qui se courbant, shunshin vers la maison mère des Uchiwa pour un repos bien mérité.

Hiruzen se leva alors et marcha dans la salle, traversant Haku qui était encore accroupi sur le sol. Hiruzen écarta les rideaux pour mieux observer le soleil couchant, Haku contemplait les mimiques du vieil homme en fin de vie.

"Nous avons établi un marché." Résuma simplement Hiruzen en retournant son regard de shinobi vers Haku qui acquiesça l'informant formellement alors.

"Je peux invoquer l'image de Kurama, mais seulement si je considère que cette salle est hermétique, je pense que cela arrangera nos deux parties. Je ne crois pas que votre peuple verra d'un bon œil que leur chef pactise avec un SS-criminel." Hiruzen invoqua le sceau du secret dans la pièce, ferma tout les rideaux, et alluma une bougie seule qui éclairait la chambre de son bureau.

Haku s'avança au centre, enleva sa veste épaisse, n'ayant alors qu'un débardeur sur lui ainsi qu'un short. Hiruzen pouvait voir de nombreux sceaux bleutés qui étaient dessinés sur ses bras et jambes, comme il s'y attendait d'un disciple de Kurama, un adepte en fuinjutsu. Haku créa de sa main droite cinq cierges givrés qui refroidirent l'espace, et en formant des glyphes en l'air qui allèrent se déposaient une à une au sol, s'inscrivant dans un langage d'une beauté sans âge. Avant d'ajouter le dernier sigle, Haku révolutionna son regard vers le Sandaime qui était fort étonné de l'aptitude du jeune garçon, dont le talent s'approchait dangereusement du Yondaime.

"Avant de le rencontrer, je souhaite que vous m'accorder une faveur, Hiruzen Sarutobi." Cela faisait bien longtemps que quelqu'un avait épelé son nom en entier, cela résonnait étrangement aux oreilles du vieil homme.

"J'aimerais que vous convainquez Kurama de revenir à Konoha, pour se réconcilier avec Naruto." Hiruzen ferma les yeux, c'était également l'un de ses souhaits les plus chers, qu'il considère malheureusement irréalisable pour de nombreuses raisons. Il donna son accord en rouvrant ses yeux ridés. D'un claquement de doigts, les cierges s'allumèrent de flammes azurées réverbérant leur lumière dans une mystérieuse atmosphère la salle. Hiruzen eût le souffle coupé. Les pieds translucides de Kurama commençaient à apparaitre au sol, puis ses jambes nues, ainsi que sa taille, son torse, ses bras, et son visage. Kurama ne ressemblait pas à un homme dans la vingtaine. Il semblait avoir vieillit d'une dizaine d'année, et faire le double de son âge, des cheveux blonds débutèrent déjà à leur racines à devenir blancs. Ses marques dessinées sur son corps étaient impressionnantes, elles semblaient envenimer chaque parcelle de son corps, dont les motifs ressemblaient à des fleurs en train de s'épanouir, rejetant leurs pétales et leurs graines par delà la peau de Kurama. L'homme aux yeux de démon ouvrit sa voix dans un râle provenant des profondeurs de sa gorge.

"**Pourquoi m'as-tu appelé Haku? Ne t'ai-je pas dit maintes fois que je suis actuellement occupé?**" Sa voix faisait des échos dans la salle. Hiruzen haleta alors, il pouvait sentir en personne la présence de Kurama dans la pièce. Son aura, sa puissance, il n'était pas comme celui qu'il avait croisé il y a deux ans, il était en pleine possession de ses moyens, sa force palpait l'air par son intensité. Haku fit alors une chose étrange. Il serra dans ses bras Kurama qui rendit son enlacement, les yeux de l'homme maudit s'adoucirent en regardant son disciple auquel il caressait de ses mains irréelles ses cheveux. Kurama releva ses yeux vers Hiruzen qui continuait à contempler cette étrange scène que même dans ses rêves les plus fous, n'aurait pu l'imaginer.

"**Le Sandaime, maitre incontesté dans les arts du shinobi, je vois que vous avez accepté l'offre que je vous ais faite.**" Hiruzen opina du chef, Haku se sépara tristement de Kurama pour qu'il puisse discuter avec le Hokage de la feuille. Une fleur fanée apparut dans la main droite de Kurama qui la mit à son nez, ses cheveux blonds descendaient de ses épaules larges et fortes, lui donnant un étrange aspect dans ces circonstances, l'apparence d'un croisé sanctifié, notion étrangère parmi les peuples du Sud. Le parfum délicat de ce lys d'un blanc immaculé véhiculait dans la pièce, enrobant de son arôme l'odorat de Hiruzen.

"**De tout temps, la mort a toujours parcouru les rangs des ninjas, du berceau à la tombe, tout les hommes sont touchés par ce fléau. Mortel, il est par son omniprésente présence, et Konoha cueillera de ses fruits mûrs la vergence de ses erreurs. Les erreurs du passé, du présent, et du futur.**" Kurama laissa la fleur s'envoler vers le Sandaime puis reposer sur son front. Hiruzen avait étudié au près de son homme Inoichi qui maintenait une boutique, le langage des fleurs. Le lys blanc représentait la mort, le peur, le drame. Était-ce là les présages avenirs que donne Kurama pour le village. Le Sandaime se renfrogna. Ne croyant pas à de telles inepties, il désirait des faits réels.

"Je n'ai que faire de vos énigmes, SS-criminel, je veux que vous me conférez vos informations, sans quoi, notre accord est rompu."

"**Je vois que même le passage du temps n'a point eu raison de votre impatience, Hiruzen...**" Répliqua Kurama dans une langoureuse et douloureuse voix.

"C'est plutôt parce qu'il ne me reste que peu de temps que j'essaye de rattraper le temps qui passe." Répondit avec ferveur l'homme dans la soixantaine.

"**Le temps est tout ce qui nous reste en fin de compte...**" Philosopha sombrement Kurama les yeux fermés, jouant de ses cheveux telles les cordes d'une harpe créant une mélopée ophidienne, serpents mouvant et rampant sur sa poitrine. L'homme nu huma l'air plein de ses précaires poumons, et l'expulsa d'un souffle aride. Hiruzen contrairement à Kurama avait eu le temps de profiter pleinement de sa vie, des plaisirs du corps et de la jeunesse. Vieux, il attendait tranquillement sa mort. Il comprenait désormais que contrairement à lui qui s'attendait à sa mort prochaine, Kurama n'avait que peu vécu dans ce monde, le passage du temps n'était guère clément avec lui. Les yeux de Haku vibrèrent pour la compréhension et de la compassion du Sandaime à l'égard de Kurama.

"**Très bien, vous l'aurez voulu. Les hypothèses que vous avez formulé sur mon compte sont exactes, comme votre homme a réussi à découvrir la vérité en retraçant mes traces. Je proviens effectivement d'une autre dimension.**" Kurama regarda le plafond qui transparut dans un ciel étoilé, les images du passé de son corps défilaient sur ce tableau changeant. Haku avait souvent eu l'occasion de les regarder lorsqu'il désirait savoir comment Kurama l'avait connu dans son autre existence, comment était-il mort. La première fois, Kurama avait versé une larme au moment Zabuza reconnaissait finalement la valeur de Haku en tant qu'être humain dans l'autre dimension, cela lui avait énormément coûté de révéler ces images. Le Sandaime vit tout, de la naissance de Naruto, à sa mort entre les pattes impuissantes de Kurama, le démon renard à neuf queues.

Kurama frémissait aux moments forts et riches en émotions. L'invasion du village, la trahison de Sasuke, la mort de l'ermite des crapauds, la discussion entre Pein et sa Lumière. Du début à la fin, et le changement qu'avait effectué Naruto sur son âme. En revanche, Kurama ne leur confia pas ses souvenirs dans cette dimension, non nécessaires pour la compréhension des évènements à venir, car c'étaient également ses souvenirs les plus précieux. Ses voyages, sa rencontre avec Kuji, puis les renards, son entrainement en Kumo, ses recherches en Iwa, sa révolte en Kiri, et enfin son idylle perdue en Suna. Et puis, sa rencontre avec sa Naruto, son amour naissant pour la jeune fille lorsqu'il commençait enfin à la dissocier de son Naruto, sa séparation avec elle, et surtout sa solitude, sa folie, et ses plans pour sauver son Cœur de sa fin...

Hiruzen était sans voix devant cet étalage, bien plus qu'il n'ait jamais imaginé, il voyait enfin le responsable de la mort de son successeur, Madara Uchiwa, le véritable ennemi, plus redoutable que Orochimaru même dans son invasion, plus dangereux que tout les criminels existants vagabondant dans cet obscur monde, son projet d'unir les bijuu. Hiruzen requit alors à Kurama.

"Quels sont vos plans pour le futur et mon village?" Kurama ouvrit ses yeux, leur lueur transperçait de milles feux le silence du crépuscule.

"**Je m'occuperai de Madara en temps voulu, il est trop tôt actuellement. Naruto est encore trop jeune pour me soutenir contre lui, et je n'ai confiance pour l'instant en personne d'autre qu'à mon partenaire ici présent.**" Haku eût un petit sourire satisfait à la mention du "partenaire".

"**L'invasion se déroula bientôt je pense, au prochain examen chuunin... Je ne suis pas encore sûr si Suna projette également de trahir ce village ou non. Ce qui est certain, c'est que Oto et Kumo préparent une action coordonnée. Iwa restera en retrait lors de ce conflit, j'y ai veillé. Je sais que vous avez déjà commencé à bouger vos régiments pour établir une ligne de défense à la limite de la frontière du feu.**" Kurama fabriqua alors une carte irréelle où il y bougeait des pions bleues et rouges symbolisant les forces de Konoha et ses adversaires. Hiruzen se gratta la barbe et commenta.

"Alors les forces de Kumo sont une diversion pour une attaque intérieure, je soupçonne Orochimaru être mêlé derrière tout ça." Kurama acquiesça. Hiruzen demanda curieux.

"Allez-vous nous aider Kurama? Allez-vous aider le village qui a autrefois élevé votre Naruto et élève actuellement la notre?" Les flammes des cierges gelés oscillèrent en raison de l'intense réflexion de Kurama.

"**Les problèmes des humains ne m'intéressent pas. Tout ce qui m'importe est la sécurité de Naruto, le reste est superflu. Haku jouera ce rôle pendant les examens chuunin car je suppose qu'elle projettera de les passer la semaine prochaine. Je prendrai en charge les junchuuriki du Nibi et du Ichibi pendant l'envahissement, c'est tout ce que je peux faire pour vous.**"

"Et pour Orochimaru et ses sbires?" Objecta le Sandaime. Kurama effaça la carte dans une fumée rougeâtre.

"**S'ils parviennent à vous échapper, et que vous succombiez à votre duel contre Orochimaru, j'achèverai le travail pour ce sale serpent visqueux, et Haku écrasera de sa poigne sa couvée de vipères.**" Hiruzen fut surpris de la confiance qu'accordait Kurama à son disciple qui était encore bien jeune.

"**Je crois avoir respecté la part du contrat, vieil homme. Je dois vous laisser, j'ai des choses à faire...**" Quand Kurama allait dissiper leur connexion, mais Hiruzen lui requit d'attendre en levant sa main gauche, Kurama arqua un sourcil.

"Ne voulez-vous pas venir à Konoha expliquer les raisons de vos actes à Naruto? Je suis sûr qu'elle comprendra si vous lui révéler l'intégralité de votre secret et vous pardonnera de vos actes, et vos erreurs..." Kurama retourna un regard peiné vers Haku qui se tenait à l'écart.

"**C'est Haku qui vous la demandait, n'est-ce pas?**" Hiruzen ne répondit rien. Kurama porta sa main au visage en se massant la joue, son regard sévère toujours rivé sur son élève.

"**Je ne veux et ne peux la rencontrer, il est trop tard désormais. Même si elle arrivait à m'excuser, par sa liaison avec le Uchiwa, elle serait obligé de détruire les liens qu'elle entretient avec lui, ce que je ne désire pas. Je ne souhaite pas m'imposer d'avantage au près d'elle. J'estime avoir suffisamment influencé sa vie dans le mauvais sens...**" Le visage de Kurama était inexpressif, il construisait une coquille autour de son âme pour se prémunir des émotions l'assaillant.

"Il n'est jamais trop tard Kurama pour les réconciliations..." Murmura Hiruzen. Kurama eût un raclement cynique.

"**C'est pourquoi vous avez appliqué ces bons conseils pour votre propre personne, Sarutobi. Vous qui ne parlez jamais ni à votre fils, ni à votre petit fils.**" Cela blessa profondément le Sandaime qui ne voulait que du bien de lui. Kurama n'était pas un être que l'on pouvait provoquer impunément, il pouvait profiter sa connaissance du futur pour répliquer là où cela faisait mal. A ses lèvres pincés, Kurama se rendit compte de son insensibilité, et courba légèrement sa tête pour s'excuser. Il jeta un dernier regard à Haku avant de partir.

"**Cette discussion est close, et je ne désire pas que vous m'appeliez une fois de plus. Est-ce clair Haku?**" Son disciple mouva sa tête affirmativement. Kurama lui fit signe de s'approcher. Il l'embrassa alors au front en l'étreignant, il lui accordait sa bénédiction.

"**Va Haku, tu es assez grand pour avoir tes propres responsabilités dans notre quête.**" Kurama s'éloigna de lui, et ses pas semblaient flotter sur le sol, comme s'il marchait sur l'eau. L'image de Kurama vacilla, et l'atmosphère de la pièce redevint comme avant. Sereine, paisible, comme le village de Konoha à ce moment précis. Le Sandaime revint sur son bureau et Haku enleva les traces de son passage. La bougie de Hiruzen éclairait toujours la salle.

"Je vais consulter mes hommes de mes nouvelles informations, je n'ai plus besoin de vos services, genin." Clama durement le Sandaime, il ne lui était pas reconnaissant de lui avoir faire ressurgir des blessures enfuis au fond de son être. Haku s'inclina, et quitta la salle, il était désolé pour ce vieil homme ayant appris sa mort imminente.

Le Sandame posa son menton sur le dos de sa main, et se demanda comment allait-il passer les derniers jours de sa vie en dehors de son devoir.

* * *

><p>Haku avait remis son masque de hunter nin ainsi que son vêtement en tôle. Il marchait lentement entre les rues désertes de Konoha. Il remarquait que certains villageois se préparaient pour le festival marquant le commencement des examen chuunin d'automne. Des feuilles jaunes avec des grains noirs tombaient lascivement des arbres parsemant sa route. Il n'avait pas réussi à persuader Kurama de venir à Konoha, étrangement, il commençait à apprécier ce village. Si différent du sien, il n'y avait pas d'orphelins, que des enfants gambadant heureux dans les mains de leurs parents, ni famine, ni épidémie non plus. Un village où il aurait voulu naitre, un village où son père n'aurait pas été poussé à assassiner sa mère. Haku hocha vigoureusement la tête, s'il était né dans ce village, jamais il n'aurait connu Kurama.<p>

Il arriva en face de l'hôpital où résidait Naruto. Il monta les escaliers jusqu'à l'étage où était la chambre de Sasuke. Il voyait que Naruto était endormie, semi assise sur sa chaise, et semi allongée sur le corps couché de Sasuke. Haku s'approcha d'eux et fixa intensément le Uchiwa. Si ce n'était pour lui, Kurama aurait pu revenir à Konoha. La main de Haku lui démangeait, il la passa sur la chevelure de Naruto, puis sur le torse de Sasuke, et enfin sur son cou délicat. Il pourrait en finir immédiatement, cela résoudrait tout les problèmes. Alors, il entendit Sasuke souffler quelque chose.

"Kaa-san..." Haku se tint sa poitrine convulsivement, ce garçon souffrait des mêmes affres que lui. Orphelin, tout les trois orphelins ils étaient, leurs parents morts par la guerre et le chaos de ce monde. Haku serra les dents, il voulait tant offrir la paix à Kurama, mais il ne pouvait jouer son rôle de ninja ici présent, un rôle de meurtrier. Il pantela et reprit son calme. Il réveilla Naruto en lui massant la nuque, elle ouvrit lentement ses yeux fatigués et remarqua Haku qui était assis au sol à côté de ses pieds, les genoux repliés et son masque défait. Naruto ne dit rien, elle se contenta de regarder Haku avec interrogation qui lui renvoyait un regard détendu.

"Nous n'avons pas vraiment eu le temps de parler entre le voyage du retour et le rendez-vous avec le Sandaime..." Chuchota Haku, Naruto adhéra à sa remarque. Haku se leva alors et se pressa vers la fenêtre ouverte de la salle.

Une fine pluie nocturne tombait du ciel noir d'encre, des villageois encore debout se pressèrent de rentrer. Un paysage de paix, sans nulle trouble, le Sandaime était vraiment un homme qui savait ne pas inquiéter inutilement les siens, prenant tout sur lui.

"Que vous a-t-il dit?" Requit Naruto à l'air sérieux de Haku, son air non naturel. Haku appuyait son dos sur le rebord de la fente et contempla pensivement le plafond.

"Un rapport sans aucun intérêt, Naruto." La main de Haku alla derrière ses longs cheveux, et il y sortit une vigne vierge givrée qui s'envola vers Naruto qui pour la première fois, découvrait les véritables talents de Haku. Elle cueillit la fleur naissante et mourante entre ses paumes, elle pouvait percevoir l'effroi de la glace fondu sur ses mains, fleur qui se décomposa rapidement.

"Quel en est la signification?" Demanda-t-elle embrouillée par la fatigue du soir et ce moment insolite, Haku eût un petit rire. Cette fleur représentait ce qu'avait été l'amour de Kurama pour elle, un amour fraternel, qu'il allait également offrir à sa manière.

"C'est juste une plaisanterie de ma part." Répondit le garçon, il rejoignit Naruto et prit ses mains dans ses mains les apposant sur son front. Naruto était perplexe concernant Haku, elle ne savait pas comment réagir à ses étranges actions, ne savant pas si c'était des coutumes de son ancien village ou non. En lâchant ses paumes, il lui fit alors un sourire charmeur.

"Ne veux-tu pas rentrer chez toi Naruto? Je peux m'occuper de Sasuke." Naruto hocha la tête et Haku soupira, et s'assit à son endroit habituel. Haku ferma les yeux, et son souffle ralentit. Naruto sut qu'il ne souhaitait parler d'avantage, et elle s'endormit également sur sa chaise avec ses deux couettes lâches sur ses épaules.

Une lumière bleutée provenant de l'extérieur les berçait tendrement dans la torpeur.

* * *

><p>Un homme âgé et agenouillé avec de volumineux cheveux blancs dévalant son dos courbé, contemplait la lune de sa terrasse à ciel ouvert. Il saisissait dans sa main le sable volant au gré du capricieux zéphyr. Ses vêtements amples et larges qui le recouvrait habituellement des rayons concentrés de l'astre du jour le prémunissait de la froideur de la nuit qui était coutumière en Suna à cette époque de l'année. A l'étage plus bas, il regardait des jeunes ninjas se préparant enthousiastes pour les examens chuunin, ils jacassaient sur les futurs exploits qu'ils allaient accomplir, faisant étalage de leur folle insouciance à l'égard des conflits se préparant à contrario de représenter la fierté de leur nation. Par delà l'horizon, seul le désert immense répondait aux pupilles ouvertes de l'observateur éprouvé et délavé de son voyage long et exténuant, un exil dans les contrées éloignées de sa cité. Il se remémorait la forêt dense du pays du Feu et les fines gouttes tombant du ciel à la nuit tombée le rendant nostalgique. Il avait encore dans sa main la lettre que son sensei lui avait envoyée, froissée, déchirée, elle représentait l'état de son trouble lattant.<p>

Une femme à la flamboyante chevelure coupée à ras de sa nuque apparut derrière les rideaux imposants qui décoraient sa chambre, elle le rejoignait dans sa méditation nocturne. Elle s'approcha de lui et entoura de ses bras ronds le cou du voyageur en massant ses pectoraux enhardis, elle était magnifique dans sa robe bleue pâle contrastant sa peau tannée et ses yeux anguleux. Elle lui souffla dans l'oreille.

"Jiraya, que fais-tu à cette heure là? Pourquoi ne me rejoins-tu pas au lit? Je peux sentir ton désarroi derrière tes penchants à me regarder obliquement..." Le sage des crapauds se retourna vers sa femme et l'embrassa goulument sur sa bouche rosée, l'étreignant possessivement, et la mettant sur ses genoux, délaissant le bout de papier de sa paume, il était tout à elle désormais. Lorsqu'ils eurent terminer leur chaude embrassade au clair de lune, Jiraya proclama d'une voix frémissante.

"Mei...Mon maitre recommande notre présence à Konoha, les nouvelles dans sa lettre sont terrifiantes." Mei se leva et recouvrit protectivement son homme de ses cheveux et de son corps défendant. Elle le détendait de ses frémissements éparses, elle avait dans sa main le livre qu'il avait écris. Un traité sur la paix et l'harmonie.

"Jiraya, pourquoi ne nous éloignons pas d'eux? Nous ne sommes attachés à personnes, le Sandaime néglige tes efforts le concernant, et pour le village. En dehors de lui, tu ne connais pratiquement personnes d'autre à Konoha. Tu évites aussi Naruto comme la peste car elle te rappelle ton disciple mort au champs d'honneur. Avec notre force et notre richesse, nous pouvons vivre prospères et tranquilles loin de ce monde en crise. Nous pouvons nous installer dans une de ces îles paradisiaque du pays de la Brume, mon pays natal comme je te l'ai souvent proposé. Là-bas, l'absence de village caché, et la communauté de marchands nous accueillerait avec plaisir, j'ai conservé des liens étroits avec eux."

"Même l'attrait d'une démocratie, et d'une vie de rêve que tu nous offres dans ce tableau ne m'est attrayante à vrai dire. Nous ne pouvons nous éloigner indéfiniment du monde et être inconscient des problèmes émergents. Mon maitre, la fille de mon disciple ont besoin de nous. Cependant..." Il tremblait toujours son effroi intérieur, seule la chaleur de Mei réussissait à le réconforter.

"Je me demande parfois si mes efforts ne sont pas vains, si tout ce que nous faisons n'est pas vain..." Mei l'embrassa au front et lui fit de doux câlins tranquillisant. Elle lui chuchotait comme elle avait l'habitude de faire.

"Tu n'es pas un lâche Jiraya... Tu n'es pas un lâche..." Une larme perla de l'œil de l'homme tourmenté.

"Retournons à l'intérieur Jiraya, il est trop tard cette nuit pour réfléchir à des soucis aussi complexes. Dès demain, nous pouvons revenir à un rythme apaisant vers le village qui est tien."

Ils allèrent ensembles vers le divan. Jiraya dormit décrispé dans les bras de sa femme.

* * *

><p><strong>Le monde intérieur<strong>

Naruto entra dans l'éden que l'être au fond d'elle avait construit. L'homme blond était allongé les mains derrière sa tête dans l'herbe duveteuse de cette praire étincelante. Naruto s'avança de lui et s'allongea à sa droite, elle était ingénue dans sa robe arachnéenne et transparente. L'homme lui renvoya son regard d'océan, ils plongèrent ainsi respectivement dans leur âme.

"Pourquoi?" Demanda-t-elle. L'homme cligna des yeux, perturbé par l'échange.

"Pourquoi papa, pourquoi m'avoir poussé à utiliser le pouvoir du démon renard?" Elle s'était doutée au comportement de Itachi qu'il s'était passé un accident dont elle n'avait pas connaissance. L'homme indiqua à Naruto de se rapprocher encore plus et il la saisit dans ses bras, elle plaquée sur sa poitrine d'acier, leurs cheveux blonds colorèrent tels des tournesols les myriades de fleurs multicolores parsemant le paysage et s'envolant, tournoyant leur pétales, plumes légères se déposant sur eux dans une tendre et délicate berceuse. L'homme blond lui caressa sa longue chevelure soyeuse et l'embrassa sur sa joue marquée des trois griffes.

"Fais moi confiance Naruto..." Ronronna-t-il. Il poursuivit dans la quiétude de l'instant.

"Le pouvoir du démon renard permet énormément de choses, il peut satisfaire tes désirs les plus profonds, par exemple celui de retrouver Kurama..." Susurra-t-il à son oreille. Apeurée, elle la fixa tremblante mais il la tranquillisa encore dans son étreinte paternel.

"Il n'est pas maléfique en soi. Si tu écoutes mes conseils, tu ne perdras pas le contrôle de toi-même en l'utilisant." La senteur des fleurs les entourait langoureusement.

"Ais confiance en toi, Naruto. Tu es la plus magnifique de tout les vassaux n'ayant jamais existé. La passion sommeille en toi." Il la persuadait dans ce monde de grâce et de bonheur qui lui offrait, tout ce qu'elle n'avait jamais désiré.

"N'écoute que moi, car seul moi peut te guider dans ce monde, dans cette confusion..." Elle s'endormit dans cet univers de paix éternel, sous l'emprise d'un homme blond aux yeux rouges.

* * *

><p>Lorsque Naruto ouvrit ses yeux, elle vit fugacement en rouge son environnement qui redevint normal l'instant d'après. Elle remarquait que Haku l'observait intensément en bas de sa chaise. Il détourna le regard lorsqu'il sut qu'elle était consciente, il semblait préoccupé par quelque chose de grave.<p>

Il avait une étrange tâche rouge à son bras droit. Haku se leva alors, alla chercher des bandages dans une étagère de la chambre et les apposa sur son bras pour se la cacher. Il convia à Naruto un sourire mielleux en étirant ses bras et en bayant. Il lui fit signe de venir près de lui à la fenêtre pour observer les rayons de l'aurore se couchant sur la forêt majestueuse environnant le village. Ils furent émerveillés par cette vue, des oiseaux commençaient à sortir de leur nids paillant dans l'air sain et doucereux, les villageois ouvraient leurs volets anticipant ce qu'allait être leur journée, des marchands balayaient la poussière devant leur échoppe pour attirer des clients potentiels. Haku fit alors une mystérieuse remarque dans un murmure.

"Avec une telle vue, on ne pourrait imaginer un instant une terre de conflits et de haine..." Naruto le regardait sans le comprendre, il agita vaguement la main pour dire que ce n'était que divagation de sa part, puis ils détournèrent leur regard vers Sasuke toujours endormi dans son lit d'hôpital, dont l'état était stationnaire. Naruto soupira.

"J'espère qu'il sera sur pied dans la journée, quand il n'est pas là, j'ai toujours l'impression qu'il me manque quelque chose." Déclara-t-elle tristement. Haku eut un sourire mi-figue mi-raisin, il lui tapa affectueusement l'épaule, elle voulut répondre avec un coup de poing de sa moquerie, mais Itachi rentra à ce moment dans la pièce. Il fut surpris de voir un Haku riant et renversé par une Naruto, le poing levé dans une direction facile à deviner. Itachi leur lança un regard équivoque et les remontra sévèrement.

"C'est une chambre d'hôpital ici, pas un foutoir pour ivrognes." Ils se relevèrent dans une attitude digne tout en échangeant en biais des regards complices. Itachi posa la main sur son front exaspéré.

"Naruto, je vais veiller sur Sasuke, tu peux en profiter pour montrer le village à Haku." La jeune fille sursauta alors, elle n'avait pas pensé qu'il était un inconnu du village. Naruto lui envoya des yeux larmoyants d'excuse, Haku haussa les épaules dans une attitude je-m'en-foutiste.

Naruto croisa les bras et était bien décidée à réparer son erreur, elle ne lui avait pas donné l'accueil qu'il méritait, elle le prit soudainement par la main et elle courut le plus vite possible vers la sortie, trainant un Haku récalcitrant derrière elle. Itachi les regarda au loin s'enfuir dans le couloir donnant aux escaliers, il eût un sourire en coin vers son frère toujours inconscient.

"Je me demande comment tu vas réagir lorsque tu apprendras que tu as un nouveau membre dans le groupe..." Itachi rit à ses futiles pensées concernant le trio, Haku faisant concurrence à Sasuke...

Il s'assit sur la chaise où était Naruto et lut son livre sur la Pierre et le Sabre, déposant sur le dossier de son siège le ninjato nouvellement acquis le matin même à la boutique de son ami.

* * *

><p>Naruto vadrouillait dans le village en montrant de sa main virevoltante ses endroits préférés. Haku remarqua qu'ils étaient soit dans des coins isolés de l'effervescence du centre ville, soit ils étaient des morceaux de verdures parsemant le village, naissant entre les arbres éparpillés sur les allées, et à la lisière des baies des fleuves et lacs parcourant de part en part le village, eau miroitant le reflet des édifices historiques, scintillant par les vagues produites par les poissons se jetant et replongeant au dessus du miroir bleuté de leur écosystème. Haku était soulagé de la voir si joyeuse, il redoutait avec les évènements de ce matin qu'elle eût une autre crise. Haku avait son masque sur son visage, et les civils le fixaient d'un œil soupçonneux. Ce genre de masque était originalement réservé aux forces spéciales, et il n'avaient jamais vu de ANBU si jeune depuis Itachi. Ils considèrent que ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie d'un garçon farfelue accompagnant le paria du village.<p>

Vers midi, dans une rue au centre du village, après que Naruto eût décidé qu'il était temps de s'acheter de quoi manger, des passants rebiffés les accostèrent. Haku fut étonné de les voir si excité, et leur visage de mépris devant son accompagnatrice.

"Tien, mais voici l'engeance de démon qui s'approche! Regardez là! Toujours à trainer dans les rues de notre village, crachant son venin jusque dans les dalles sur lesquelles on marche." Ils rirent tous affichant leur dédain pour Naruto qui voulut passer sans les répondre, en tirant la main de Haku. Elle bouillonnait à l'intérieur, ils profitaient de l'absence de Sasuke pour la cribler de leurs insultes, les Uchiwa ayant une certaine notoriété due à leur position politique au conseil, malgré leur association avec l'enfant du démon. L'un des hommes la bloqua sur son chemin et la mise fesses à terre en la bousculant, et lui dardant d'un regard hautain.

"Mes chaussures ont été salis par les déchets que tu rejettes chaque jour dans notre village, il n'est que de ton devoir de nettoyer tes traces après ton passage." Les autres individus ricanèrent autour d'eux. Les cheveux d'or de Naruto lui camouflant son visage, ils ne virent pas les yeux d'assassin qu'elle leur fit, ni ses ongles qui commencèrent à devenir griffes.

'**_Tue les! Tue les! Ils ne méritent que la mort pour avoir osé t'insulter!_**' Des envies de meurtres la submergeaient rapidement avec les cris de haine de l'entité caché en elle. Haku sentit son émoi et aperçut sa transformation partielle; les signes du renards à neuf queues. Voulant éviter la catastrophe, il intervint dans la dispute avec son air jovial. Il posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule de Naruto la calmant de son ardeur en filtrant son chakra à l'intérieur de son corps, et s'infiltrant dans le sceau avec lequel il avait complété le Shiki fujin, puis il la devança pour se retrouver au centre la place. Les passants regardèrent éberlués le garçon se courbant facétieusement en face d'eux.

"Messieurs, mesdames, du calme! Pourquoi ne pas profiter de cette belle journée pour aller tous ensembles à un stand?" Haku fit un tour sur lui même, et d'un geste ample du bras, il montra toutes les échoppes autour d'eux, l'odeur des barbecue environnant l'espace. Une des femmes tenta de lui décocher un coup de pied, mais elle se figea sur place lorsqu'une aura de mort l'enveloppa, puis elle s'effondra au sol avec de l'écume sortant de sa bouche. Haku hocha la tête avec un semblant d'incompréhension et tapota moqueusement son masque dans une attitude pensive. Les autres personnes ne comprenaient pas ce qui s'était passé. Les ANBU eux-mêmes qui les observaient n'avaient senti l'experte IdT dégagée par Haku qui ne touchait que les cibles qu'il désirait, il n'était pas l'apprenti de Kurama pour rien.

"Voyons madame, si vous ne vous sentez pas bien, il existe des endroits où vous pouvez prendre du repos." Les autres individus qui les avaient provoqués sautèrent sur le garçon et s'évanouirent de la même manière que la première. Derrière son masque, Naruto entendit Haku soupirait de contentement.

Il se retourna vers elle, et se pencha dans sa direction en lui disant doucement avec son masque à proximité de sa face.

"Il ne sied point à la fille d'un héros de se morfondre dans la poussière comme ces vulgaires villageois." Il afficha son mépris viscérale dans son ton hargneux pour les inconscients qui avaient perturbés leur parfaite journée. Il prit chacune de ses mèches blondes cachant son front dans ses mains et les éloigna en le remettant derrière ses épaules pour qu'il puisse admirer son visage qu'il considérait parfait, la version féminine de son bien-aimé parent.

"Affiche toi fièrement Naruto, ne les laisse pas critiquer ton lignage." Naruto hoqueta de surprise et par les sentiments l'enveloppant, elle était reconnaissante envers Haku de l'avoir défendu alors qu'elle n'était qu'en train de griffer la terre de ses mains. Elle était surprise qu'il sut à propos de son père.

Haku prit délicatement ses mains, et l'aida à se relever, toujours les mains jointes. Il l'attira vers lui et la prit dans ses bras en chantonnant une mélodie qu'avait bercée sa mère. Toutes les émotions fortes de Naruto se volatilisèrent dans cette douce comptine, leurs cheveux se joignirent un mélange contrasté, symbolisant leur passé et leur présent s'entrecroisant, union accomplie par les actions de leur parent commun. Haku la protégeant de ses pulsions que lui insufflait son démon, le rôle que lui avait dédié Kurama qui ne pouvait être aux côtés de son Cœur.

Estimant qu'elle était totalement calme, les larmes séchées de Naruto provenant à la fois de la poignante chanson et de sa chaleureuse étreinte, Haku l'éloigna d'elle et la tira cette fois vers l'un des endroits qu'elle lui avait montrés. Elle eût un petit cri surprise au changement de ton de la situation et de l'attraction soudaine produit par la course effrénée de Haku.

"Viens Naruto, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer!" S'exclama-t-il... Comme lui avait autrefois montré Kurama dans le cimetière consacré aux victimes de Kiri.

Ils gambadèrent pendant dix minutes en direction d'une baie.

* * *

><p>Sasuke ouvrit lentement les yeux, et se rendit compte qu'il était dans un lit, des cordons étaient reliés à son nez, à sa poitrine, et à d'autres endroits de sa personnes qui allaient vers une machine. Une voix émergea à côté de lui.<p>

"Comment te sens-tu?" C'était celle de son frère. Sasuke regarda livide le plafond vierge de toutes décorations.

"Sommes-nous à Konoha?" Demanda-t-il, ne répondant pas vraiment à la question posé par Itachi qui acquiesça silencieusement, toujours son bouquin dans sa main.

"Où sont-ils?" Ils parlaient des bandits avec qui il s'était affronté. Itachi lui résuma calmement qu'il avait vaincu le ninja qui l'avait transpercé de son couteau, et que Dulorn s'était enfui, laissant ses sbires à sa merci.

"Ni-san..." Souffla Sasuke dans une voix douloureuse, son frère l'écouta d'une oreille attentive.

"Dulorn était-il vraiment un mauvais ninja?" Itachi supposa que l'homme en question avait dut lui dire quelque chose qui avait troublé son frère, il répliqua d'une voix posée et argumentée à la question de Sasuke.

"Dans le monde des shinobis, il n'y a pas de bons ou de mauvais ninjas Sasuke. Tout dépend du point de vue. De son côté, il lui est légitime pour survivre d'employer ses talents de ninja bien que je considère cela d'un mauvais œil, car les ninjas sont censés originellement servir de forces militaires aux pays qu'ils habitent, et non pas justement mettre en péril les citoyens. Cependant, étant un nuke-nin recherché, il ne peut pas aspiré à détenir un travail qu'on peut dire honnête dans les pays de notre continent, c'est pourquoi probablement il vendait ses services au marché noir ou à d'autres obscures organisations. Je me suis renseigné sur son passé. Dans son matricule, Dulorn était marqué comme un homme fidèle au Mizukage qui n'était peut être pas légitime et juste envers ses propres habitants mais qui incarnait le pouvoir en place, préservant de l'anarchie complète le pays de la Brume, même si c'était précaire considérant les guerres civiles récurrentes à ce pays. Avec la chute du système, les ninjas, ayant survécus au drame de Kiri dont un certain individu que je ne citerai pas le nom est responsable, sont devenus tous des criminels, car ils n'avaient ni la protection d'un village, ni la légitimité de leur gouverneur. Ils ont rejoint soit la pègre des autres pays entrant dans le grand banditisme, soit ils sont devenus ermites dans des coins reculés du globe, et actuellement, les trois quarts d'entre eux ont été supprimé par les forces des différents villages cachés." Itachi rajouta sur un ton sombre. "Je me demande ce que j'aurai fait à la place de Dulorn, je serai sans doute resté comme lui au près des hommes dont j'aurais eu la responsabilité en tant qu'officié de Konoha."

Itachi lui fit grâce d'une leçon d'histoire supplémentaire. Les habitants du pays de la Brume en l'absence de village caché avaient renversé le Daymio en place pour placer au sommet un représentant de leur peuple. Maintenant, un conglomérat de marchand avait remplacé les ninjas, et le pays de la Brume comptait sur sa puissance économique pour se préserver d'une guerre avec les autres pays avoisinants, donnant des parts de leur fructueux échanges aux pays associés. Si l'un des autres pays décidait d'envahir le Pays de la brume, les autres seraient obligés de rentrer dans la danse, provoquant alors la quatrième guerre des Shinobi, fléau désirait par aucune personne un tant soit peu sensée.

Après sa rumination, Sasuke se rendit compte qu'une personne manquait à leur communion.

"Où est-elle?" Requit-il désespéré, il ne trouvait aucune trace de son habituel flagrance planant dans l'air. Itachi lui confia qu'elle était avec le nouveau membre du groupe. Itachi lui résuma la situation, le fait que le Sandaime a intégré un nouveau membre en raison des examens chuunin à venir, et qu'ils devaient être au nombre de trois pour les passer.

Sasuke se concentra alors pour chercher dans le village l'aura de Naruto. Il la trouva et enleva brusquement les liens le retenant du lit.

"Attend Sasuke! Tu dois attendre l'accord de ton médecin attitré pour partir de cet endroit!" Sasuke le fixa courroucé rétorqué par un regard atterré de Itachi.

"Rien ne me retiendra de la voir, j'ai besoin de la voir tout de suite!" Dans son ardeur, Sasuke se jeta à la fenêtre et bondit vers le ciel ensoleillé en dehors de la pièce.

"Avec ça, je suppose qu'il est assez en forme finalement." Commenta Itachi en se massant le menton lorsqu'il vit que Sasuke atterrit parfaitement au sol du troisième étage et s'en alla d'une démarche élancée avec toujours ses bandages sur son ventre et son pantalon blanc d'alité.

"Encore du travail administratif à remplir." Rumina Itachi tout seul maintenant dans la chambre d'hôpital.

* * *

><p>Haku et Naruto s'arrêtèrent devant la rivière de Nakano, à côté du district des Uchiwa, et donc inhabité.<p>

Haku demanda à Naruto de rester à l'écart alors qu'il marcha sur le ponton en bois et une fois arrivé à l'extrémité de celui-ci, il leva ses mains en l'air et y dansa ses doigts fins et agiles comme s'il jouait le rôle d'un chef d'orchestre irréel. Des sigles éphémères et azurés sortirent de ses gesticulations, incorporant avec eux une mélodie, un refrain de la chanson de tout à l'heure, c'était le chant des âmes d'après Haku. De multiples geysers d'eau apparurent dans le lac. Une brise surgit dans le dos de Naruto et l'attira vers Haku qui l'accueillit main dans la main, il l'emmena vers le lac, l'eau se gelant à son passage, créant des escaliers montant à partir du pont permettant à Naruto de le suivre dans une démarche chaloupée. Des chants éthérés les accompagnaient dans leur insolite promenade.

Naruto était sans voix au présent que Haku lui offrait, un merveilleux spectacle ayant ravi n'importe quel de ses partenaires. Le survêtement orange de Naruto était étrangement sec dans ce château d'eau. Sa veste en cuir bouillit frémissait au vent rasant leur sillage. Son pantalon court qui révélait le bas de ses jambes fouettait également l'air affolé. Haku maitrisait ses éléments à merveille. Leur cheveux longs planaient derrière eux telles deux vagues aux couleurs noirs et jaunes, tapissant dans une vision mythique l'horizon sans nuages.

Quand ils furent arrivé au milieu du lac, à cinq mètres au-dessus du sol avec dix piliers d'eau ruisselant autour d'eux, Haku tendit la main vers l'avant et créa une grande plateforme en glasse poli de dix mètres de long et de large, transparente, et glissante. Haku sourit lorsqu'il vit que Naruto eût failli tomber s'il ne l'avait retenu, Naruto plaquée sur son corps. Il invita alors pour une dense avec une galante courbette et entraina Naruto toujours avec la même main dans une valse, guidant chacun de ses pas pour qu'elle ne trébuche pas sur le terrain glissant qu'il l'avait fabriqué.

Le froid crée par le givre rougissait les joues de Naruto, seule la chaleur transférait par la proximité du corps de Haku la réchauffait dans cet environnement polaire. Un paysage blanc neige les enroba dans un brouillard dense et opaque à l'extérieur, empêchant tout observateur externe de voir leur majestueuse danse. Naruto ne distinguait que Haku dans la brume, elle lui demanda dans sa perplexité.

"Pourquoi m'offres-tu cette danse?" Haku eût un visage blessé. Le chant vrilla à cette instant dans des cris perçants symbolisant l'intense peine qui traversait les agates noirs du garçon. Son regard se dévia de sa partenaire pour se reposer dans l'espace blanc les entourant, et d'une voix rauque, il annonça alors.

"Dans ma solitude, je me suis longuement entrainé, développant des techniques de plus en plus sophistiquées, mais je ne pouvais montrer mon talent à personne, ni les œuvres que je créais au fil du temps." '_Seul Kurama me reconnaissait dans notre intimité, mais il partageait la même douleur que moi, et ne pouvait donc remplir la fonction qui est tienne actuellement Naruto..._' Pensa-t-il tristement. Des roses d'adamantine émergèrent de la plate plateforme autour de Haku et de Naruto, donnant naissance à un terrain solidement herbé. Par sa question, Naruto perçut qu'elle avait touché son partenaire en plein cœur. Il semblait la connaitre bien plus qu'elle ne le connaissait elle, et il semblait vouloir faire partager cette connaissance dans une mutuelle entente, qu'elle le comprenne autant qu'il le comprenait elle. La voix de Haku devint chevrotante.

"Je voulais tant offrir ce ballet à ma mère, tuée par mon père." Naruto fut choquée, et elle compatissait avec sa douleur. Elle avait vécu le même drame avec Kurama, son ami assassiné par son frère. En le voyant verser des perles de ses yeux, elle le serra dans ses bras en le réconfortant. D'une voix emplie de gratitude, Haku témoigna alors son affection pour elle.

"Naruto, même si tu ne sais pourquoi, tu es la personne qui se rapproche le plus d'une sœur, sœur que je n'ai jamais eu, ma seule famille restante. C'est pourquoi je ne veux pas te quitter, et je souhaite que nous resterons ensembles à travers toutes les épreuves que nous aurons à traverser..." L'eau des piliers chatoyait, créant un arc-en-ciel à travers le brouillard les baignant dans un panel de couleurs pastelles.

Au loin, Sasuke courrait le plus vite qu'il pouvait pour rattraper l'aura qu'expulsait Naruto, troublée par un évènement inconnu. Il dévisagea le nuage où il sentait la présence de Naruto. Il parcourut le pont en bois et il monta à quatre pattes les marches glissantes qui menaient jusqu'à la plateforme éthérée. Ses pieds saignèrent des ronces provenant des roses gelés autour des deux individus dans le brouillard dont il soupçonnait que c'était le nouveau membre du groupe et Naruto. Sasuke bondit alors sur eux, et lorsqu'il pu les apercevoir, il vit Naruto et Haku qui s'étreignaient. Ses yeux s'embrasèrent d'une immense jalousie.

Haku et Naruto qui n'avaient pas senti Sasuke arriver en raison du moment se retournèrent vers le nouvel arrivant. Naruto vit les lèvres plissés de Sasuke qui flagellait sur place, dont le sang s'incrustait dans le givre, cautérisant ses plaies à ses plantes de pieds. Une tristesse, mêlée à une colère non dissimulé flamboyaient en lui. D'une grimace suivie d'un rictus, il réussit finalement à dire les dents serrés.

"Je vois... J'espère que tu seras heureuse avec lui..." Et il s'enfuit émotif en interprétant la scène qui s'offrait à lui, la transformant en drame qui n'avait pas lieu d'être.

"Suis le Naruto... Nous ne pouvons nous permettre de laisser grandir la dissension entre nous avec les évènements à venir, surtout à cause d'une raison si vaine, un malentendu." Naruto ne savait pas à quoi il faisait référence, mais elle acquiesça sur le fait qu'elle devait révéler la vérité à Sasuke. Elle bondit hors de l'aire, atterrissant sur le sol et s'élançant à la poursuite de Sasuke.

"Je suis seul, une fois encore, et c'est le fardeau que moi et Kurama devons porter pour nos présents et futurs crimes." Marmonna Haku dans le silence de son isolement. Son trouble s'agrandit d'avantage, et le château de ses rêves se brisa en mille fragments gelés tombant dans l'eau, il s'enfonça dans les profondeurs et enfuit dans le plus profond de son esprit le moment qu'il venait de passer avec sa nouvelle sœur.

* * *

><p>"Attend Sasuke!" Naruto le poursuivait alors qu'il s'engageait dans les méandres du district des Uchiwa. Il était sourd aux hurlement provenant de la blonde le pourchassant.<p>

"Tss, quel abruti..." Elle arrêta sa course et disparut au loin. Sasuke qui ne sentit plus sa présence arrêta de courir, il présuma qu'elle avait arrêté de le suivre. Fatigué, attristé et non plus exalté, il apposa son dos à un mur d'une des allées morbides, sans âme de son quartier. Il posa sa main sur sa tête pour se cacher de sa honte, et riva ses yeux vers le ciel impitoyable.

"Hahahaha..." Ce fut un rire de désespoir, descendant, il eût un gargouillement lorsqu'il ne rit plus, et il cracha sur le sol en y frappant ses poings, marques de son impuissance.

"Pourquoi ris-tu tout seul, sombre idiot?" Interrogea cyniquement une voix au-dessus de lui. La fille qui tomba sur lui nettoya littéralement ses sandales sur son dos en y inscrivant des empruntes de pas. Sasuke perturbé n'avait même pas décelé sa présence. Était-ce là le Grand Uchiwa comme elle allait sans doute se moquer encore de lui d'avantage? Naruto prit pied à terre et releva Sasuke par le cou pour qu'il la regarde bien en face.

"Pourquoi nous as-tu fait cette scène mélodramatique? S'en était tellement écœurant que j'en aurai vomis sur toi si tu étais resté." La colère de Sasuke fut ravivé par sa tirade et il lui cracha à la figure.

"Tu semblais si touchée par sa déclaration. Pendant mon absence, tu n'hésites pas à te dévergonder au près de n'importe quel type affichant autre que du mépris envers toi." Elle lui mit son poing dans l'estomac, et il suffoqua du coup, il eût des picotement en dessous de ses bandages comme si on y insérait des aiguilles pointus et inflexibles.

"Imbécile, je ne lui ai fait que lui présenter la ville. On faisait connaissance si tu le permets, oh votre Grand Sasuke, toi et ton orgueil disproportionné. Disons que les choses ne se sont pas déroulés comme prévu, et Haku a comme qui dirait prit ses ailes ou ses aises, il a voulu m'offrir un spectacle que je dois bien témoigner d'époustouflant en échange de mon accueil."

"Tu l'appelles déjà par son petit prénom." Répliqua ironiquement Sasuke avec un rictus, ce qui lui valut un second coup de poing dans l'estomac, il haletait continuellement. Naruto lui sermonna vigoureusement

"Haku est orphelin comme toi et moi, il vient de Kiri, et il a perdu non seulement sa famille, mais également tout ses liens qu'il maintenait avec le réel. Il a vécu seul sans doute dans la forêt ou que sais-je, dans un endroit perdu où il ne pouvait parler à personne de sa peine. Le vieil homme a peut-être eu la décence de reconnaitre sa valeur en tant que shinobi, et l'a intégré dans notre équipe pour que nous puissions participer aux examens chuunin. A un moment où il avait besoin d'avoir de la compagnie, tu es intervenu et tu as tout gâché, Sasuke! Tu aurais du lui être reconnaissant au lieu de lui montrer un comportement infantile!" Il écarquilla les yeux et têtu, il continua à s'évertuer sur une cause qui n'avait plus de sens.

"Et c'est pour ça que tu t'accoquines avec lui? Tu me fais pitié Naruto, dès que tu vois une personne qui te ressemble un tant soit peu, tu te colles à lui telle une sangsue!" Cela blessa Naruto. Était-ce comme cela qu'il la voyait? D'une voix enrouée, elle lui répondit avec ferveur.

"Tu es vraiment le roi des crétins! Haku me considère comme sa sœur! Mais je vois que même ça tu ne le permets pas! J'espère que tu seras heureux dans ta médiocrité à te complaire dans la fange." Dit-elle sur le même qu'il avait employé tout à l'heure. Elle se sépara de lui les larmes aux yeux et partit à un endroit où elle pouvait trouver du réconfort.

"Une sœur?" Demanda bêtement Sasuke à lui-même suivi d'un rire ressemblant à celui d'un fou. Il avait effectivement tout gâché.

* * *

><p>Haku était toujours dans le lac, son corps flottait à la surface, telle une poupée perdue. Il ne faisait que contemplait vaguement le ciel, la vase s'imprégnait dans ses vêtements en tôle qui moisissaient. Une main gantée provenant derrière lui le sortit de l'eau et le ramena brutalement sur la baie boueuse.<p>

"Je reviens à Konoha, le plus beau des villages cachés que je connais, après avoir fait une longue route et un rapport de quarante pages rendus à mon supérieur m'ayant taquiné sur ma tenue non entretenue et qu'est-ce que je trouve? Un gamin en train de dériver dans une rivière. Vraiment de quoi vous ruiner la journée!" Déclama une voix étrangère sur un ton à la fois moqueur et exaspéré.

Haku retourna des yeux vides vers l'individu qui l'avait interpelé. Il avait un masque qui lui camouflait sa tête jusqu'à son nez, son serre-tête lui traversait diagonalement son visage cachant son œil droit, des cheveux blancs défiants la gravité, une veste de militaire dégarnie et rapiécée. Un shinobi de légende, un jounin hors pair, Kakashi Hatake, le ninja copieur. Haku était trop délavé pour lui répondre, l'homme s'assit en se grattant les cheveux pleins de suie à côté du garçon qui était allongé dans la boue.

"Je me demande ce que dirait Kurama s'il te voyait en ce moment..." Murmura Kakashi, Haku tiqua, le Sandaime avait dut lui révéler la vérité. Haku répondit peiné.

"Il se rirait sans doutes de moi en me fracassant la tête sur le parquet." Ils regardèrent tout deux vers le ciel.

"Kakashi, avez-vous déjà regretté d'avoir pris un engagement envers une personne?" Lui questionna Haku, son interlocuteur le regarda étonné avec son œil gauche.

"Avez-vous déjà regretté d'être lié à un devoir qui vous oblige à faire des choix, des choix qui probablement vous mèneront votre chute mais également à celle de vos proches?" Kakashi se massa le menton en haussant les épaules.

"Je suis surpris que le disciple de Kurama me pose de telles questions... J'ai déjà en effet regretté certains choix que j'ai fait, surtout lorsque j'étais dans les forces spéciales de Konoha où j'ai dut effectuer des massacres et des meurtres de sang froid, en doutant des ordres de mes supérieurs dans ses moments là, et de ma place en tant que ninja dans ce monde, mais j'ai continué, lancé sur la voie qui m'était donnée, car je ne pouvais rendre les sacrifices vains de mes camarades morts et des gens que j'avais assassinés, c'est à la fois le fardeau et la malédiction des ninjas, et les causes des plus sanglantes guerres. Je regrette aussi de n'avoir pu protéger mon maitre de sa destiné. Toutefois, j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour rattraper mes erreurs, et enseigner vous les jeunes à ne pas répéter les mêmes erreurs. Le rôle des adultes est justement d'assumer le poids de leurs actes et de leurs fautes, quel qu'en soit la gravité. Comme Kurama qui fait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour sauver Naruto de sa mort, ce qu'on ne pourrait lui reprocher étant donné son background des plus sinistres. Au final, on ne sait qu'à la fin si nos actes étaient bons ou mauvais, mais nous ne devons jamais arrêter ce qu'on a commencé, cela est certain." De son index, Kakashi tapa le front de Haku pour qu'il reprenne ses esprits. Sur un ton guilleret, Kakashi poursuivit.

"Mais là n'est pas la question mon garçon, je crois que tu devrais d'abord aller te laver, tu empestes plus qu'une porcherie." Kakashi se pinça le nez avec une larme à l'œil. Haku s'assit et lança un regard intense vers Kakashi.

"Vous n'avez pas usurpé votre réputation de perturbateur." Remarqua Haku, et Kakashi tapa l'air affligé de sa main dans une attitude grossière.

"Assez d'éloges! J'ai suffisamment du mal à me regarder dans une glasse quand je vois l'état de mes habits et le fait que je n'ai toujours pas trouvé de compagne! Saletés de mouches!" Maugréa Kakashi en en saisissant quelques unes lui tournant autour, Haku eût un petit rire.

"Ben voilà, c'est cette attitude qu'on veut! Dépêche toi de te préparer pour ce soir, je réserverai une petite surprise à l'équipe sept pour fêter mon retour." Kakashi s'esclaffa alors et il mit la fessé à Haku qui partit au quart de tour de ce lieu déprimant. Itachi surgit dans un tourbillon de feuilles derrière Kakashi à ce moment.

"Merci, je te revaudrai ça plus tard." L'homme aux cheveux blancs exténué de son voyage s'accroupit au sol.

"Ce sera la dernière fois que je jouerai ce rôle ingrat, Itachi, je ne suis pas le sensei de ces garnements, cela devait être à toi de lui parler normalement." Kakashi rajouta alors dramatiquement. "J'espère juste qu'on ne me donnera pas un poste dans les ressources humaines." En levant son regard désormais sérieux vers le Uchiwa. "Ayant vu une petite blonde sortir en courant des allés de ton district, je présume qu'il y a eu une petite dispute dans le couple." Itachi acquiesça tristement, il avait escompté ceci en ayant vu la fougue de Sasuke à son départ.

"Je te laisse te charger de ton frère Itachi, tu es le mieux placer pour il me semble. Je suppose que je vais également devoir parler à Naruto, cela va être une longue journée ma foi." Bâilla Kakashi en s'étirant. Itachi sourit à l'air nonchalant de Kakashi. Une telle attitude, un recul sur leur situation, c'était justement ce qui leur manquait à tous à cet instant précis, que cela soit pour la guerre se profilant ou dans leur vie de tout les jours.

Ils s'en allèrent dans des directions opposées.

* * *

><p>C'eût aurait été un euphémisme que de dire que Hiruzen fut très surpris en voyant sa petite fille adoptive débouler dans son bureau en pleur. Il pensa au châtiment qu'il allait destiner à Itachi pour lui donner du travail supplémentaire, et des soucis pendant qu'il était occupé à gérer la défense de Konoha. Le Sandaime requit à sa secrétaire de s'occuper de ses dossiers pendant qu'il accompagnait Naruto au jardin de la tour centrale, elle semblait être misérable avec ses habits teintés de crasse par sa course jusqu'à lui. Ils s'assirent ensembles sur un banc placé dans la serre du village, des papillons pollinisaient les fleurs volant au gré de leurs diaphanes violettes ailes.<p>

"Qui a-t-il Naruto pour que tu viennes me chercher?" Naruto mit ses petits poing sur ses genoux en les fixant de ses yeux scintillants de son humeur vitrée.

"Pourquoi? Pourquoi me suis-je retrouvée dans l'équipe de Sasuke et de Haku?" Le Sandaime élargit ses yeux, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette question. Il y avait du avoir une dispute dans le trio, il fallait s'y attendre, car l'arrivée d'une tierce personne dans une équipe de deux perturbait toujours l'équilibre, quel que soit les rangs des ninjas et leur attributions dans des pelotons. Hiruzen imagina alors une histoire plausible pour le disciple de Kurama.

"Cela faisait longtemps que Haku voulait rentrer dans les forces militaires de Konoha. N'étant pas passé par l'académie, disons que son introduction a été un peu bâclée vu qu'il est entré au cours d'une mission à laquelle tu as participé récemment." Il appuya son regard sur elle comme elle levait ses yeux boudeurs vers lui. "Il avait largement les capacités pour devenir chuunin, mais comme vous n'étiez qu'une équipe de deux genin, et comme Itachi avait recommandé de l'aide pour la mission, j'ai officiellement attribué un nouveau membre qui a réussi avec brio sa tâche, soit soutenir Itachi lors de son affrontement avec un criminel de rang S, l'un des Sept Épéistes de la Brume. Le conseil a accepté tant bien que mal cette démarche non usuelle et temporaire car ils trouvaient originellement qu'une équipe de deux genin était anormale." Hiruzen réfléchit à une manière un peu douce de présenter le cas de Sasuke. Naruto buvait ses paroles.

"Pour Sasuke, disons qu'il y a de nombreuses raisons. La première est bien sûr car vous avez passé beaucoup de temps ensembles, et que vous aviez déjà la synergie que beaucoup d'équipe de genin essayent d'acquérir au fil de longs mois. N'était-ce d'ailleurs pas ton vœux initialement lors de la répartition des équipes?" Naruto se souvenait de son exaltation lorsque Iruka leur avait déclarer qu'elle et Sasuke étaient dans la même équipe, mais elle hocha la tête de mauvaise fois, cependant, le Sandaime avait d'autres atouts dans sa manche.

"En outre que Itachi avait également donné son appui sur cette décision." Remettre la faute sur les autres était toujours une des manœuvres préférées des dirigeants. Naruto grimaça au nom du frère de Sasuke, la diversion fonctionnait à merveille et Hiruzen pouvait tranquillement faire la transition avec la partie difficile.

"Les équipes de genin sont rarement conservées après que les ninjas apprentis passent le stade de chuunin, donc disons que c'est une entreprise arbitraire et temporaire de toute façon..." Hiruzen transpirait un peu pendant son explication.

"Il y a aussi le fait que tu es la junchuuriki du village, et que les Uchiwa ont toujours été réputés pour avoir un contrôle sur les bijuu. Si par mégarde il arrivait que tu perdes le contrôle de toi-même, Itachi et Sasuke pourraient à l'aide de leur sharigan te calmer d'une colère de junchuuriki, toujours dévastatrice." Naruto fronça ses sourcils, elle n'aimait pas qu'on lui rappelait sa nature de monstre.

"Néanmoins, ceci n'est pas la raison principale. Le conseil a aussi fortement apprécié le choix de l'équipe pédagogique de l'académie dans la répartition des équipes, surtout la tienne Naruto, car ils veulent perpétuer les gènes de deux clans en voie de disparition, soit les Uzumaki et les Uchiwa, l'union de ces deux maisons toujours antagonistes symbolisant aussi la forte cohésion entre les clans de Konoha en quelque sorte fragilisée depuis l'accident d'il y a deux ans. L'idée de vous rapprocher tout les deux faciliterait disons, euh..." Le Sandaime lui-même fut embarrassé de lui expliquer, Naruto comprenait la dimension politique mais pas l'autre concept. "L'échange..." Il bafouilla sur cette notion un peu complexe pour les oreilles d'une jeune fille. Comme il voudrait tant que Kushina ou Minato soit là pour lui expliquer. Il laissa tomber finalement.

"Bref..." N'ayant plus rien à dire, Hiruzen demeura silencieux, et il laissa Naruto digérait les nouvelles. Énervée, elle changea de sujet, elle s'enquit alors d'un fait qui l'avait perturbé sur le moment mais à quoi elle n'avait pas donné suite.

"Qu'est-il advenu du marchand qu'on escortait?" Encore une question délicate, Hiruzen avait littéralement l'impression de marcher sur des œufs pendant cette discussion. Lui qui était habitué à donner des ordres sans qu'on lui pose de question, il trouvait difficile d'expliquer certains faits à sa petite fille adoptive, c'est également pourquoi il l'adorait car elle lui apportait non seulement du piment au crépuscule de sa vie, et elle remplaçait Konohamaru qui était encore avec son père dans l'un des villages de civils parsemant le pays du Feu.

"Adafelabab, le marchand des mers rouges du Suna a été incarcéré pour dix ans pour défauts d'informations ayant pu coûter la vie à des ninjas de Konoha. Ayant des circonstances atténuantes par le fait que ses enfants aient été pris en otages, le conseil a estimé qu'on lui retire la peine de mort pour avoir menti à un village caché." Naruto fut estomaquée de la nouvelle. Elle demanda avec verve sur un sujet qui lui tenait à cœur.

"Et les enfants, que deviendront-ils?" Hiruzen plissa son front et eût soudainement un quinte de toux, Naruto le regardait inquiet en lui tapant le dos. Pour le vieil homme, cette action était à semi-préméditée, ce qu'il allait lui dévoilé n'allait pas lui plaire et un peu d'empathie de sa part l'aiderait à lui faire passer la pilule.

"Ayant été secouru par une escouade de chuunin des ninjas criminels, ils ont été placés dans un orphelinat." Naruto lui tambourina le dos alors, beaucoup moins gentille que sa précédente légère tape.

"Tu sais comment j'ai souffert à l'orphelinat, pourquoi destiner le même sort à d'autres enfants alors que ceci peut être éviter, leur parent est toujours vivant!" Après coup, elle rajouta alors. "Même Haku et Sasuke ont partagés les mêmes douleurs que moi! Toi qui connais la douleur d'être séparé de ses parents, pourquoi alors ne fais-tu pas tout ce qui était en ton pouvoir de hokage pour le libérer!" Hiruzen eût mal au cœur de le lui dire.

"Les enfants seront probablement donnés à des familles adoptives, je n'ai pas le pouvoir en tant que hokage d'intervenir dans les affaires relevant de la gestion des civils, c'est le rôle du Daïmio... La loi est ainsi, et si personne ne la respecte, ce sera l'anarchie. Adafelabab montre l'exemple et..." Naruto l'interrompit en s'exclamant.

"Et probablement également que je ne veux finalement pas devenir ninja!" Dans son éclat, elle y vit la réaction peinée de son grand-père qui lui daigna d'un pauvre sourire à fendre une pierre, celui d'un homme qui se repentait amèrement et qui était brisé de n'avoir pu satisfaire les rêves de sa descendance. Il lui questionna d'une voix rauque.

"Pourquoi es-tu devenue ninja alors, Naruto?" Les yeux de Naruto croisèrent ceux du vieille homme et elle perdit un peu de sa résolution sur sa subite décision. Ayant honte d'elle-même, elle ne lui répondit pas et s'enfuit de la serre dans une de ses cachettes du village. Hiruzen retint d'une main préventive ses ANBU présents de la poursuivre, il voulait au moins la laisser méditer seule sur ses pénétrantes paroles. Le stade des genin était toujours une période difficile pour les ninjas, la moitié des genin désistait en cours de route car ils n'arrivaient pas à supporter la vie du shinobi. C'est pourquoi il était également très difficile de former des ninjas car il était nécessaire que leurs enseignants et sensei aient constamment l'œil sur leur parcours pour les soutenir dans leurs multiples remises en question.

Hiruzen soupira. Il espérait vraiment qu'il arriverait à placer de manière sûr Naruto sur la voie que ses parents auraient souhaiter qu'elle soit, avant qu'il ne dépérisse...

* * *

><p>Sasuke marchait dans sa maison et passait dans chaque coin et recoin où Naruto avait imprégné son odeur. Il était mélancolique, et il regrettait d'avoir agi comme un enfant. Il se coucha dans le lit où lui et Naruto avaient l'habitude de dormir. Il enfonça sa tête dans le coussin où elle déposait sa longue et riche chevelure s'enivrant de sa senteur. Itachi apparut dans le cadre de la fenêtre et regarda les agissements de son frère. Sasuke contempla le plafond sentant qu'il était observé.<p>

"Je suis un idiot n'est-ce pas?" Itachi répliqua avec un sourire mystérieux.

"Et je ne sais pas comment me faire pardonner maintenant." Itachi marcha alors vers lui et s'assit à côté de lui toujours le sourire plaqué sur ses lèvres.

"Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois poser cette question, fou de petit frère..." Sasuke eût un rire contrit et il méritait désormais cette dénomination que son frère avait coutume d'utiliser.

"J'ai fait le mariole et je l'ai fait pleurer, je l'ai insulté et je l'ai répudié alors qu'elle ne le méritait pas." Sasuke tiqua lorsque Itachi lui envoya un coup de ses deux doigts sur son front.

"Si ce n'est qu'un malentendu, alors rien n'est grave Sasuke. Dans ta vie, tu devras t'attendre à ne pas être toujours en accord avec tes proches. Surtout si tu estimes Naruto comme je le pense, une petite querelle n'est rien face à l'immensité des épreuves que vous avez partagé, ai-je tort?" Sasuke hocha la tête.

"Alors va la rencontrer." Sasuke fixa son frère pantois

"J'ai l'impression d'être un bébé quand je t'écoute, Ni-san." Déclara-t-il, Itachi ria en lui froissant les cheveux.

"Tu es encore jeune Sasuke, et tu seras toujours un bébé pour moi." Sasuke lui cogna son bras affectueusement pour lui prouver le contraire. Sasuke remarqua alors qu'il avait toujours ses bandages sur lui, ainsi que son pantalon blanc élimé. Le rire de Itachi s'accentua en un gargantuesque éclat.

"Bien sûr, je ne t'ai pas demandé d'aller au festival avec cet accoutrement." Itachi lui indiqua de le suivre jusqu'à sa chambre.

Il lui dévoila son garde robe, et il lui conseilla alors sur ce qu'il pourrait mettre ce soir.

* * *

><p>Naruto était rentrée dans son ancien appartement. La poussière qui s'était accumulée depuis des lustres la faisait éternuer. Elle avait rassemblé ses affaires dans une valise. Elle projetait de quitter le village ce soir, une décision prise sur le coup de la colère et sa confusion. Elle appelait en continu son père dans son esprits mais il restait muet à ses jérémiades. Elle ouvrit le tiroir qui contenait ses biens les plus précieux et y sortit le serre tête de sa mère et le fourra dans son sac. Elle prit l'amulette que lui avait offert Kurama et la mit à son cou. Elle s'allongea sur son lit défait avec les draps qui n'avait pas été utilisé depuis deux ans. Vibrante de son surplus d'énergie, elle insuffla inconsciemment son chakra dans le médaillon en mettant sa main dessus. La renarde magnifiquement modelée montra ses crocs et le terrier brilla d'une lumière rougeâtre puis une personne translucide apparut à côté d'elle.<p>

"**Pourquoi m'as-tu conjuré?**" C'était la voix de son frère, de Kurama, il était dans sa tenue de l'Akatsuki. Naruto sursauta en élargissant ses yeux turquoises, elle avait oublié que c'était l'une des propriétés du médaillon, son frère lui avait dit qu'ils pourraient toujours se rencontrer si elle puisait son chakra dedans. Il avança vers Naruto qui recula, il regarda alors sa valise sur le sol avec des habits sans-dessus dessous et il grimaça, ses moustaches à ses joues lui donnaient un aspect insolite.

"**Il est encore trop tôt pour toi de quitter Konoha...**" Siffla-t-il doucement, elle était terrifiée par son aspect de démon et sa tenue, elle poussa des cris étranglés. Elle croyait qu'il était venu l'enlever pour la prendre dans son organisation obscure. Elle pleurait de son impuissance. Lorsqu'il fut à un pas d'elle, sa force fluctuant autour de lui, il se pencha vers elle et caressa avec candeur la joue de la jeune fille immobilisée. Il lui sourit étrangement.

"**Porte toi bien Naruto! Tu es telle la fleur renfermant ses pétales pour passer l'hiver rude et froid, mais qui au printemps dévoile toute sa beauté et sa splendeur.**" Il nettoya ses larmes sur sa joue puis il s'évapora en laissant paraitre une fumée bleuté derrière lui, le sortilège était rompue. Elle regardait avec incompréhension l'endroit où avait surgi son frère. C'était bien réel, l'humeur coulante s'arrêtait au milieu de sa joue comme si quelqu'un avait saisi avec un doigt. Elle sentit une présence, Kakashi était à la porte, et la dévisagea avec interrogation.

"A qui parlais-tu Naruto?" Demanda-t-il sincèrement curieux. Elle se pinça les lèvres et referma à double tour sa valise. Kakashi comprit son manège et joua le jeux. Il prit un des sacs parsemant les étagères et le mit sur son dos. Elle le regarda sans voix, il l'aurait dut la réprimander de vouloir quitter le village. Kakashi eût un sourire qui dévoila toutes ses dents à travers son masque.

"Eh bien Naruto, qu'attends-tu, ne sommes-nous pas censés partir?" Dit-il d'une voix enthousiaste en mettant son poing en l'air. Cela la renvoya à la figue l'absurdité de ses actes. Elle rougissait couverte d'opprobre. Il passa la main sur son front en semblant être inquiet.

"De la fièvre Naruto? C'est dangereux de sortir dehors si tu es malade!" Clama-t-il avec un sourire œillé, elle sanglota et se jeta dans ses bras.

"Tu comprends maintenant Naruto?" Elle acquiesça en mouillant de ses pleurs l'uniforme de Kakashi. Elle allait faire une énorme bêtise, fuguant sur un coup de tête, elle aurait non seulement inquiété ses proches mais en plus, le conseil n'aurait pas toléré une telle attitude venant d'elle. Il la consola comme il l'avait tant fait avant. Une présence sûre qui ne s'en irait jamais.

"Bienvenue à Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki." Proclama-t-il d'une voix grave et trébuchante. Elle fut piqué au vif par sa phrase insolite. C'était à elle de l'accueillir pour son retour.

"Désolé Kakashi de te monter ce spectacle à ton retour. Tu m'avais manqué." Il pouffa ce qui détendit d'avantage l'atmosphère. Il prit le serre tête de Kushina puis il shunshin en emportant avec lui Naruto.

Ils apparurent dans une pièce sombre. Naruto avait le tournis en raison de la technique de haut niveau. Kakashi lui fit un sourire malicieux.

"Déshabille toi." Elle ne comprit pas sa phrase. Le sourire de Kakashi lui traversait ses oreilles derrière son masque.

"Déshabille toi!" S'écria-t-il joyeusement. Il la poussa dans une barquette remplie d'eau chaude et il lui enleva tout ses vêtement un à un. Elle se défendait en lui faisant des coups de pied et poing mais il réussit à tout lui enlever exceptée sa culotte au final. Il lui lança un savon dans la figure.

"Lave toi, je ne t'ai pas amené de gâteaux n'étant pas là à tes anniversaires donc je veux rattraper le coup." Il alluma une bougie pendant qu'elle poussait l'eau dans la baignoire en bois. Elle se rendait compte qu'ils étaient à ciel ouvert, dans une sorte de petit amphithéâtre, un grand miroir était posé sur l'une des rares marches. Pendant qu'elle nettoyait son corps, il lui peigna ses cheveux, dénouant ses cheveux enchevêtrés les rendant ondulés et soyeux. Il lui requit de sortir de la cuve et elle se tint nue, frigorifiée par le froid de l'automne et l'eau sur son corps.

"Ferme les yeux!" Lui ordonna-t-il sur son ton de commandant des ANBU dont elle obtempéra. Il la frictionna vigoureusement dans une serviette, enlevant toute l'eau et la rinçant des saletés restantes sur son corps. Après qu'il eût fini de la sécher, elle eût l'impression qu'il lui renfermait une sorte d'énorme couverture sur elle, enveloppant tout son corps menu.

"Lève les bras!" Elle obéit, et il passa ses bras dans la chose dans laquelle il l'habillait. Il renferma une sorte de robe autour de ses jambes, elle sentait le tissu en lin et en coton au contact de sa peau douce par son bain nocturne. Naruto ne sut pas pourquoi il lui offrait un vêtement qui était trop grand pour elle. Il la ceintura d'un drap épais à la taille avec fermeté. Il s'accroupit et lui enfila des chaussettes d'un blanc immaculé et lui mit des sandales oranges à ses pieds. Pour finir, il ceignit le serre-tête de sa mère comme une tiare dans ses cheveux d'or. Il la poussa alors jusque devant le miroir.

"Ouvre tes paupières et admire toi maintenant." Naruto fut éberluée, l'habit de lui allait pas, mais il était magnifique. C'était un yukata (kimono d'été) d'une couleur bleutée avec des étoiles multicolores et des fleurs roses aux manches. Le reste de la toge était d'un gris clair étincelant dans la nuit. Elle avait à la taille une ceinture rouge. Quand elle tourna sa tête vers Kakashi, elle le vit mettre sa main à sa bouche pour cacher ses lèvres frémissantes. Ses cils à son œil gauche était humide, comme s'il l'avait pleuré. Il souffla d'une voix rauque.

"Tu es magnifique..." Il leva sa main jusqu'à son œil en hochant la tête. "Je me souviens encore quand j'avais quatorze ans. Ta mère l'avait mis pour fêter le jour où ton père l'avait mit enceinte, je crois que c'est à ce moment que je suis tombé amoureux d'elle..." Sa révélation prit par surprise Naruto, elle éveillait en lui des souvenirs éteints, les souvenirs d'un passé lointain auquel elle ne pouvait avoir accès.

"Kakashi..." Murmura-t-elle émue mais Kakashi mit son autre main sur sa bouche.

"Chut, laisse moi te contempler." Il leva son propre serre-tête, et révéla son sharigan. Il la scanna intensément, conformant son image enregistré par son œil il y a onze ans de cela. Il posa la main sur ses cheveux.

"Tu lui ressembles trait pour trait, Naruto... Si je teignais tes cheveux en rouge, tu serrais ta mère à l'identique...Si seulement je pouvais..." Chuchota-t-il profondément troublé en prenant une de ses mèches dans sa main qu'il laissa filer. Il passa alors ses doigts sur ses joues et ses moustaches. Il versa une larme rougie de son œil sacrificiel qu'il referma. Il rabaissa son masque et hocha la tête.

"Non, tu es différente Naruto, quoi qu'il arrive. Personne ne pourra la remplacer, comme personne pourra te remplacer toi..." Il tapota sa hanche avec sévérité l'exhortant de partir en lui pointant où était le centre du village.

"Va Naruto! Rejoins tes amis! Ils t'attendent surement..." Naruto courut alors dans la direction qu'il avait indiqué. En cours de route, elle se retourna vers lui et elle remarquait qu'il ne la suivait pas.

"Laisse moi seul Naruto, je dois me collectionner de mes souvenirs..." Elle comprenait son émoi, et elle déserta les lieux.

Kakashi demeurait immobile, des larmes coulaient continuellement de son visage.

"Lin...Obito...Kushina...Minato...Où êtes-vous? je ne vous vois plus..." Il ne pouvait les voir car ils n'existaient plus.

* * *

><p>Sasuke trépignait sur place. Lui et Itachi attendaient dans un coin isolé de la foule en effervescence par le festival. Ils sentaient que l'aura de Naruto s'approchait à vive allure vers eux et Sasuke s'inquiétait de plus en plus au fil que la nuit tombait et que les astres tournoyaient dans la voûte céleste. Itachi lui avait prévenu que Kakashi avait parlé à Naruto et qu'il y avait plus de soucis concernant leur dispute. Il était même revenu apparemment avec une petite surprise. Il ne manquait plus que deux personnes pour compléter l'équipe sept.<p>

"Suis-je présentable?" Demanda Sasuke pour la énième fois. Itachi soupira et répondit pour la dixième fois.

"Tu es présentable, Sasuke..." Il portait un kimono noir d'encre, ses cheveux étaient finement coupés, et ses blessures s'étaient complètement refermées. En vérité, il aurait pu faire craquer n'importe quelle fille de sa classe à l'académie avec ses cicatrices et sa musculature sur-développée pour son âge.

Naruto se présenta alors au loin en leur faisant signe de la main. Sasuke eût littéralement le souffle coupé, et un sourire atteignit simultanément les lèvres de Itachi, Kakashi avait bien réussi son coup. Sasuke commença à bégayer lamentablement lorsqu'une Naruto joyeuse les rejoignit. Itachi poussa son frère dans le dos sur la piste de danse.

"Allez, ne sois pas timide!" Ronronna Itachi d'une voix taquine. Sasuke maudit son frère mentalement lorsqu'il arriva à pied joint en face d'elle. Il releva ses yeux vers elle et vit Naruto qui fit un tour sur elle même en mettant ses poings sur sa taille.

"Alors, comment me trouves-tu?" Requit-elle gaiement. Sasuke ne trouvait pas ses mots.

"Tu es..." Il ne termina pas sa phrase et Naruto la poursuivit.

"Sans voix, n'est-ce pas?" Sasuke déglutit et Naruto eût un rire argentin. Elle le prit par la main et elle le mena au centre de la foule pour qu'il puisse danser.

Itachi les regardait s'éloigner de lui satisfait du travail coordonné de lui et son complice. Il sentit une présence apparaitre soudainement à côté de lui dans un tourbillon de vent et d'eau. C'était Haku, il regardait également le couple avec un sourire en coin.

"Tu étais présent depuis le début," dit Itachi sans trahir aucun émoi. Ce n'était pas une question.

"Je n'ai pas à intervenir dans leur bonheur..." Déclara-t-il en réponse. Il plaça sa main en face de sa bouche, et souffla entre ses doigts recroquevillés, ce qui produisit du givre s'envoler et entourer d'une somptueuse aura Sasuke et Naruto, les singularisant dans la masse. Un orchestre éthéré accompagna les pas des enfants qui se retrouvaient finalement. Itachi regarda surpris Haku, il serait toujours stupéfié par les tours que pouvait réaliser le garçon qui n'avait pas moins de quatre ans son âge, même s'il savait qu'il n'avait pas vécu dans le même monde que lui, dissocier de la réalité comme pourrait le dire Naruto.

Le membre représentatif des Hyuuga interpella les deux observateurs de la danse. Soupçonneux, Hiashi activa son Byakugan vers le garçon. Haku semblait purger son vêtement de la poussière imaginaire, imitant l'ancien comportement de Kurama. Hiashi ne découvrit aucunes failles dans l'armure du jeune garçon, fait rare même parmi les ninjas les plus robustes et les plus expérimentés. Il ne lui dévoilait aucuns sentiments, il avait seulement affaire à du vide, à un visage inexpressif, de même pour Itachi. Voyant que le membre représentatif des Uchiwa commençait à activer son kekkei genkai, il annula le sien et leva ses mains dans un signe de paix.

"Je suis juste venu discuter, Itachi Uchiwa." Ledit Itachi escomptait la suite. Hiashi semblait soucieux à propos d'un fait, fait rare.

"Êtes-vous au courant des modifications sur les examens chuunin qu'effectue le Sandaime? Elles ont ni queue ni tête! Il a par exemple recommandé le chef de l'escouade de T&I (Torture et Information) comme principal examinateur de la première épreuve." Haku remercia alors au fond de lui le vieil homme en apprenant ces nouvelles. Il adaptait les examens chuunin pour qu'ils coordonnent en tout point aux images qu'avait montré Kurama, l'aidant ainsi dans sa tâche, cadeau qu'il avait offert en quelque sorte à sa petite fille adoptive. Haku reconnaissait le sacrifice qu'accomplissait le Sandaime. En adaptant la réalité à celle de Kurama, il confondait le plus possibles les deux dimensions, que l'apparition de Kurama dans ce monde avait fait diverger, renouant les deux pour qu'elles coïncident au maximum. C'était un présent inestimable qu'offrait le Kage de la feuille.

Itachi répondit négativement à l'injonction du Hyuuga, et Hiashi soupira déçu de ne pouvoir en apprendre plus. Il dévia son regard sur le couple qui s'élançait sur un stand de ramen.

"Dire que je vous avais proposé une alliance entre nos deux clans en mariant Hinata à votre Sasuke, son influence aurait pu lui être grandement bénéfique. Maintenant, je vois l'intégralité de mon erreur, il est déjà uni à quelqu'un, et même un mariage politique ne pourrait briser les liens que vos deux protégés entretiennent, pardonnez moi d'avoir insister auparavant dessus, seigneur Uchiwa. Je vous quitte et vous souhaite une bonne soirée." Hiashi se courba formellement ayant obtenu ses réponses, et il s'en alla au loin dans la direction de son district. Itachi cette nuit s'était enlevé une épine du pied, deux à vrai dire, avec les problèmes résolus entre Sasuke et Naruto.

* * *

><p>Après avoir manger, Naruto et Sasuke s'enfuirent du regard scrutateur de Itachi pour se retrouver dans l'intimité. Ils avaient pris la sortie de derrière le stand. Naruto avait décidé que l'endroit idéal pour une telle nuit était l'endroit le plus élevé du village, soit les statues des différents hokage existants. Sasuke avait adhéré à sa décision, puis ils partirent dans une course folle en montant de toits en toits et de murs en murs. Ils s'assirent tout d'eux sur la tête du Yondaime, à l'effigie du père de Naruto.<p>

"Quelle soirée magnifique!" Résuma Naruto plein de jouissance en plaquant sa tête sur l'épaule de Sasuke. Ils étaient main dans la mains, leur jambes oscillants dans le vide, assis sur le nez de l'auguste homme qui s'était sacrifié pour le village, admirant les étoiles et la lune. Naruto avait reconnu la bénédiction de Haku pendant la danse, les éléments eux-mêmes semblaient vouloir s'accorder dans le rapprochement des deux. Sasuke demanda alors d'une voix éraillée.

"Malgré tout, tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma déclaration, Naruto..." Lui souffla-t-il dans l'oreille. Naruto fit la moue en retournant son regard vers Sasuke. Leur nez étaient quasiment collés. Soudainement, Naruto plaqua ses lèvres sur celles de Sasuke dans un chaste baisé, un baisé enfantin, mais qui suffisait amplement pour symboliser leur amour mutuelle l'un pour l'autre. Lorsqu'elle les enleva de sa bouche, elle papillonna ses yeux coquinement en demandant innocemment.

"Cette réponse vous satisfait-elle, Sasuke Uchiwa?" Il fit mine de réfléchir intensément en se massant le menton.

"Pleinement! Uzumaki Naruto..." Rétorqua-t-il sur le même ton, et ils rigolèrent ensembles.

"J'ai si hâte qu'on devienne adulte pour qu'on puisse découvrir ce qu'ils trouvent si drôle à leurs étranges ébats!" Sasuke rougit en dénotant la référence de Naruto aux livres de l'ermite des crapauds. Naruto rougit également lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de l'audace de sa phrase. Elle repensa alors aux raisons de son union avec Sasuke dans l'équipe sept. Elle décida alors qu'elle ignorerait les manigances politiques que pourrait faire le village, qu'elle ignorerait également le fait que le village leur donne sa bénédiction ou non pour qu'ils s'unissent à vie, car tout ce qui comptait était leur bonheur, un immense bonheur qu'ils partageraient pour le reste de leur vie commune.

Dans ses pensées, Naruto savait qu'il manquait une chose pour que la nuit soit inoubliable, il fallait qu'elle le soit, car elle marquait ses réconciliations avec Sasuke, et l'aveu de leur amour réciproque et indestructible.

"Et si on allait rejoindre les autres! Ils doivent commencer à s'inquiéter!" Ils repartirent pour le festival.

Sur le chemin, ils se lancèrent des multiples de défis, tel que foutre le bazar à un maximum de stands, ou traverser le village qu'en ne courant que sur les murs.

Ils rejoignirent au final Itachi et Haku qui étaient comme ils l'avaient deviner en train de manger ensembles telles deux vielles dames, le couple se moqua chaudement d'eux. Le jounin et son comparse leur firent mordent la poussière pour leur moquerie. Naruto les demanda à tous de la suivre. Elle montra du doigt un photo-graphiste qui vendait son commerce sur la place du marché pour des souvenirs.

"Excellente idée!" Commenta Itachi. Le marchand leur dit qu'il leur offrait une photo de groupe gratuite. Itachi haussa les épaules à la manœuvre déguisée du vendeur de s'attirer des clients fidèles. Il savait que le souvenir qu'il allait créer allait être sans prix.

Sasuke et Naruto prirent Haku de part en part par ses épaules et l'obligèrent à se placer devant l'appareil photo avec Naruto à sa gauche et Sasuke à sa droite. Itachi se pointa derrière eux étant plus grand. Le marchand leva un doigt en l'air pour attirer l'attention.

"Attention, je lance la machine à trois." Il lança la minutie avec ses doigts, et un flash aveuglant sorti de la machine. Une photo en couleur émergea de l'appareil et le vendeur confia en riant la photo comique. Haku était accroupi à terre, deux doigts lui faisant des oreilles d'âne, Sasuke était allongé sur le sol avec un pied victorieux de Naruto sur sa tête, et Itachi était prostré en arrière de rire. Itachi paya grassement le vendeur pour en faire plusieurs copies. Itachi en donna une à chaque membre du groupe.

Haku pleura de chaudes larmes lorsqu'il reçut la sienne, et Naruto lui tapa la tête en lui commandant d'arrêter de pleurnicher comme une fillette, à quoi on pouvait le confondre avec son physique anguleux, et sa silhouette androgène. Haku nettoya ses larmes avec un sourire, et fixa la photo d'un œil critique.

'_Il manque néanmoins un détail pour la rendre parfaite._' Pensa-t-il ardemment. Il oscilla ses doigts devant la photo, et Kurama apparut dans le cadre, souriant avec une main protectrice placée sur l'épaule de Naruto. L'équipe sept en son entier, une véritable famille comme Haku en avait toujours rêvé.

Haku glissa la photo modifiée dans son vêtement la cachant des autres, et celle-ci devint son bien le plus précieux. Ils entendirent alors une explosion au-dessus d'eux, ils levèrent tous la tête vers l'onde éthérée du globe de leur univers.

La nuit resplendissait par les milliers de feux d'artifices cinglant le ciel de leurs myriades de couleurs criardes, signant le lancement des examens chuunin et le départ des ninjas des villages cachés avoisinants convergeant vers Konoha, destinant le verdoyant village de la feuille à un conflit qui embrasera à jamais l'humanité et les arbres de cette cité.

* * *

><p>Fin du chapitre<p>

**A/N: **Chapitre dans lequel il y a très peu d'action et qui m'aura donné du fil à retordre, il faut bien l'avouer.


	26. Liens

**Chapitre 25: Liens**

* * *

><p>(en cours d'écriture)<p> 


	27. Les examens chuunins

**A/N: **Le mugu coincé dans sa grotte ruminait dans une mastication grossière et répugnante.

"Jay-Werdraght...Clément33...Momo...Kitsu...dj...Où êtes-vous? Je ne vous vois plus..." Le mugu ne pouvait les voir car ils ne le lisaient plus.

Oh sh**!

**Geasseur:** Pour Kurama, c'est un hologramme de lui-même, mais ses mains sont matérialisées en vérité. Dans la description que j'ai mise, les seules actions qu'il effectue sont avec ses mains, quand il froisse les cheveux de Haku et qu'il caresse la joue de Naruto pour essuyer ses larmes produites par la peur et l'exaltation du moment.  
>Les actions du Sandaime aideront effectivement Kurama à connaitre les futurs évènements de conformer les deux dimensions. Si Kurama n'agit que très peu sur le réel (soit cette dimension) c'est justement pour les prévoir. Il l'avait par exemple la possibilité d'empêcher le drame des Uchiwa en intervenant en amont, mais pourquoi il ne la pas fait, ce sera l'objet du tome 2. Ensuite, Hiruzen compatit sur le sort de Kurama car il vit la même chose avec ses proches (fils et petit fils) et aussi car il veut le bien de Naruto, la seule personne qui est réellement proche de lui à Konoha. Toutefois, ceci n'est pas la raison principale derrière les actes du Sandaime, son principal motif est que cela lui permet d'anticiper où vont arriver les attaques ennemies, car en voyant les souvenirs de Kurama, il a pu discerner où les ennemis avaient précisément attaqué durant l'invasion, soient leurs points faibles. Le dialogue entre Kurama et Haku à la fin de la partie trois expliqueront partiellement ses choix.<br>L'amour de Kakashi pour Kushina était un amour d'adolescent, idéalisé et idolâtré, je vais peut être faire un OS dessus entre deux parties. C'est pourquoi aussi qu'il est si proche de Naruto dans cette dimension, elle lui rappelle son amour perdu. Cependant, il ne pouvait la voler à son maitre, les aimant tout les deux dans le passé. Dans le présent, il ne peut confier à Naruto qu'un amour paternel ou fraternel en quelque sorte, il remplace le rôle de parrain qu'aurait dut occuper Jiraya. C'est justement dans ce chapitre qu'il dissocie finalement la mère de sa fille. La position de Kakashi sera assez particulière concernant Naruto durant les trois tomes de cette histoire. Un mentor, mais bien plus que ça à la fois... J'essaye de donner un maximum de profondeurs aux personnages de cette histoire.  
>Pour l'examen des Chuunin, je vous réserve des surprises... Non non, Naruto VA rencontrer gaara, leur rencontre sera assez particulière et inhérent à la manière dont j'ai fait évolué les évènements. L'invasion de Kumo sera inhérente à cette histoire, et jouera un rôle primordiale dans la partie quatre.<br>La scène de la jalousie pour Sasuke, il fallait bien que je l'introduise une fois dans l'histoire, et à la suite, il n'y aura que très peu d'occasion de la placer, c'est pourquoi j'ai considéré ce chapitre idéal pour.

**Informations:**

- "Es-tu malade?" Quelqu'un parle.

- '_Est-il malade?_' Pensées intérieures.

- "**Tu es malade**" Voix de démons ou d'invocations.

-'_**Ce bâtard!**_' Pensées intérieures de démons ou d'invocations.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 19:<span> Les examens Chuunin  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Itachi laissa Haku s'intégrer au groupe pendant la semaine. Il n'entraina que Sasuke pendant cette période dans un but bien particulier à la demande du disciple de Kurama.<p>

Mei et Jiraya étaient rentrés au village au cours de cette semaine. Kakashi leur expliqua le plan du Sandaime. Jiraya se disputa avec son sensei en protestant contre sa folle entreprise, faire confiance aux informations données par un SS-criminel. Hiruzen ne tint pas compte de ses protestations, une scission entre le maitre et son apprenti résulta de leurs disputes verbales.

Haku avait montré à Naruto quelques unes de ses techniques en Fuinjutsu pendant cette semaine passée. Il lui fit une démonstration des possibilités conférés par cet art. Naruto fut bien plus passionné dans ses études après la mise en pratique de ce qu'elle connaissait. Elle réussissait enfin à avoir des résultats concrets.

Le trio trainait tout le temps ensemble, comme Itachi les laissait quartier libre, car il considérait qu'ils étaient suffisamment prêts pour passer les examens Chuunin sans heurts. Toutefois, il n'était pas au courant comme son hokage des évènements à venir.

* * *

><p>Cette journée, le soleil déversait sur la terre ses rayons dans une lumineuse toile. Le village de Konoha accueillait les équipes postulantes aux examens tant attendus. Les marchands profitaient de ce moment pour mettre leurs articles de l'année dernière en vente. Dans une rue, les passants regardaient une nuée de femmes poursuivant assidument un homme à l'imposante chevelure blanche ayant un peu trop bu. Celui-ci disparut comme par magie au milieu de sa course pour réapparaitre aux mains d'une farouche rousse femelle l'attendant au virage avec un poing enfoncé dans le nez du pervers. Avec un magnifique vol plané, l'homme décrivit des rondelles pour aller décorer de sa présence la voûte céleste. De nombreux admirateurs secrets de ce pionnier du rinçage de l'œil versèrent une larme compatissante pour leur idole et se jurèrent mentalement de ne jamais trouver de femme.<p>

Ailleurs, sur un terrain d'entrainement, une fille blonde alignée avec un garçon aux cheveux ailes de corbeau décochaient en série des étoiles en fer et des épines noircies vers leur compagnon qui esquivait tout leurs assauts, les shurikens et kunai s'incrustèrent dans les bois aux environs. Le couple sortit alors leurs armes de leurs fourreaux aux flammes aux couleurs complémentaires qui réverbéraient les fils translucides de l'astre du jour. Sautant dans la mêlée, leur adversaire créa à chacun de ses bras un bouclier givré et transparent faisant entrechoquer à la fois les rayons réfléchis sur les miroirs de glasse et les sons claquant et cillant du métal sur une surface solide et dense. De deux coups de pieds assénés dans les côtes du duo, l'expert en maniement de ses affinités héréditaires les éjecta fesses à terre dans un bruit sourd.

D'un sourire charmeur, et d'une facétieuse courbette, il leur quémanda la fin du combat à ses deux compagnons qui se lamentaient lamentablement sur le sol. Il s'approcha d'eux voyant qu'ils ne se relevaient pas, et tomba dans le piège qu'ils avaient fomentés, ils arrivèrent finalement à le plaquer dans la poussière. Le garçon à l'attitude joueuse et certaine devint affolé lorsqu'il vit les sourires en tranche de courge de ses deux partenaires qui le chatouillèrent impitoyablement, passant leurs mains sur ses aisselles, oreilles et orteils, ainsi que d'autres endroits sensibles de sa personne. Victime de leur diabolique complot, il ne put que rire les larmes aux yeux en leur demandant grâce.

Au loin, sur un arbre, leur sensei observait leur jeux en fermant son bouquin dans sa main. Il descendit en un saut de son bosquet puis il s'avança vers le trio allongé sur le sol puis prit par le cou les deux tortionnaires. Il leur souffla à l'oreille d'une voix contondante et meurtrière.

"Il est l'heure maintenant..." Ils déglutirent en retournant se retournant vers le visage malicieux de l'homme à l'allure d'un oiseau de proie qui leur fit un coup de pied au derrière pour qu'ils se dépêchent d'aller à leurs épreuves nécessaires pour leur carrière de ninja. L'homme contempla l'autre enfant encore à terre, celui-ci s'assit en nettoyant ses vêtements de la crasse accumulée par ses gesticulations à même le sol. Le jounin demanda à son supposé apprenti.

"Sont-ils prêts?" Le garçon aux cheveux longs haussa les épaules.

"Dans la mesure du possible, j'ai fait travailler leurs défauts, même si je sais que cela ne serra pas suffisant pour..." Son interlocuteur mit sa main devant sa bouche pour qu'il ne continue pas.

"Je ne souhaite pas savoir d'avantage sur ce que vous, Kurama, le Sandaime et toi préparez, les oreilles sont partout en ces lieux, et ce n'est pas le moment pour crier au et fort tes informations." Le garçon acquiesça affirmatif. Il se releva et fit un mudra en disant au-revoir au membre représentatif des Uchiwa qui lui souhaitait bonne chance en retour.

Ils se volatilisèrent tout deux dans un tourbillon de feuilles.

* * *

><p>Itachi s'était téléporté comme à l'accoutumé à l'accueil de la tour centrale pour rencontrer le Sandaime de la feuille. A l'office, une dame dans la vingtaine lui jeta un œil appréciateur, le déshabillant mentalement du regard. Itachi présenta sa plaque d'immatriculation, et ne fit pas attention aux yeux étrécis de la nouvelle secrétaire.<p>

"Itachi Uchiwa..." Murmura-t-elle langoureusement avec un sourire narquois. Elle redonna de manière alléchante la carte d'identité à son propriétaire qui s'empressa de quitter les lieux, il suait un peu dans son nouvel uniforme noir et moulant que le Sandaime avait décidé d'imposer à ses jounin pour redorer l'image de ses ninjas déglingués, la venue de Kakashi il y a une semaine avait fait des émules sur l'état des troupes du Hokage.

De loin, la femme aux tresses longues et blondes lui cria. "Si vous pouvez venir me voir à la fin de la journée, j'apprécierai énormément, je suis certaine que l'on aura plein de chose à se raconter."

Itachi déclina diplomatiquement en levant sa main en l'air. Il marcha dans les couloirs et escaliers pour grimper jusqu'au bureau de Hiruzen. A l'entrée, il vit un homme aux cheveux blancs défiant la gravité assis sur un banc, il avait le même uniforme que lui. A sa transpiration sur son front, son compatriote lui convia un sourire œillé et remarqua grivoisement.

"Elle t'a un peu asticoté, n'est-ce pas?" Itachi acquiesça en roulant les yeux dramatiquement. Kakashi eût un rire léger en mettant son poing devant sa bouche. Puis il sembla reprendre un air extrêmement sérieux.

"Je me demande ce que le Sandaime cherche avec ces nouveaux accoutrements! Je me suis fait harcelé durant toute la semaine par une légion de fan-girls. C'est un scandale!" S'écria-t-il de son plein droit, Itachi ne fut qu'obligé d'opiner du chef. Entendant les vociférations aigus dans le bureau du Sandaime, Itachi demanda alors.

"Comment se passe la réunion?" Kakashi lui répondit en haussant les épaules.

"Cela fait déjà un quart d'heure que ça dure. Je suppose que Jiraya et notre adoré leader se chamaillent encore sur ses projets." Itachi fixa la porte qui soudain fit une embardée, révélant à l'entrée un Jiraya fortement remonté, accompagné de sa dulcinée qui ne savait pas où se mettre entre le comportement de son marri qu'elle avait voulu rectifier ce matin et la folie de leur supérieur.

"Viens Mei, on s'en va d'ici! S'il veut se sacrifier inutilement pour le village, qu'il le fasse, je m'en moque éperdument!" Mei envoya un regard d'excuse aux deux autre jounin à côté d'eux qui lui rétorquèrent par un visage compréhensif. Jiraya s'en alla tel un vent de tempête dans les allées sombres de la bâtisse avec Mei dans son sillage.

Après s'être échangés un regard pantois, Kakashi prit l'initiative d'entrer le premier dans la salle, en décollant son col de son cou, Itachi derrière lui renferma la porte à son passage. Le Sandaime semblait être passablement de mauvaise humeur et il se tenait debout à la fenêtre. Hiruzen retourna à son siège en serrant et desserrant ses poings. Il témoigna d'un regard sévère son jounin ragaillardi.

"Alors?" Requit-il séchement en mettant ses coudes sur sa table. Kakashi lui remit son rapport. Cinq cent hommes étaient retournés de leur missions de longue durée à Konoha. Le Sandaime avait dispatché le reste de ses hommes valides à la frontière Nord-Ouest du pays du Feu. Kakashi demanda alors.

"Qu'entendait Jiraya-sensei par le fait que vous souhaitez vous sacrifiez pour le village?" Le visage de Hiruzen se durcit, puis il se décrispa pour laisser place à un regard peiné.

"Je vais sceller Orochimaru s'il arrive qu'il participe à l'invasion. C'est la dernière chose que je puisse faire pour Konoha. Étant vieux et en fin de vie, je désire me racheter de mes erreurs, et Orochimaru en fait malheureusement parti." Itachi et Kakashi demeuraient de marbre face à l'aveu de leur chef, bien que Itachi était troublé par la déclaration du protecteur de sa famille. Itachi ne s'inquiéta pour son sort et celui de Sasuke car il était parvenu à prendre suffisamment d'influence au conseil pour qu'ils ne soient pas mis, son frère et lui, au carreau. Le Sandaime poursuivit sombrement.

"Jiraya me reproche de faire confiance à un SS-criminel, cependant, il n'a pas le recul nécessaire pour juger de la situation, car il partage encore certaines rancœurs envers Kurama. Il est de plus encore tourmenté par ses actes il y a quatre ans..." Dans ses erreurs, Hiruzen comprenait également son comportement trop laxiste avec Jiraya, il aurait dut parler avec lui pour essayer de le guérir de sa tourmente, mais il s'était trop appuyé sur Mei en espérant qu'elle parviendrait à lui faire pardonner ses propres fautes. Ses rapports avec son disciple s'étaient amenuisés avec le temps, et dernièrement, Jiraya revenait tel un ressort en renouant le contact avec son maitre, comme pour essayer de trouver la rédemption au près de lui, pour que Hiruzen agisse comme un juge et qu'il puisse l'admonester de ses fautes. Hiruzen avait déjà observé ce phénomène avec bon nombre d'officiers qui prenait leur supérieur comme leur bon Dieu. Hiruzen soupira en pensant qu'il faudrait qu'il parle une dernière fois à son disciple pour le remettre sur le droit chemin.

Kakashi rompit le silence qui s'était formé dans la pièce.

"Qui vous remplacera?" Interrogea-t-il, le Sandaime s'était souvent posé cette question durant cette semaine, et depuis que son successeur avait cédé. Il parcourra son regard sur ses deux jounin qui eurent des sueurs froides.

'_Jiraya n'est pas fait comme dans l'autre dimension pour ma fonction. Le hokage doit être saint de corps et d'esprit, sage et subtile, intelligent et agile, fort et charismatique, malléable et flexible. Il doit incarner le village car il est le village. Il doit surtout détenir la volonté du Feu. Itachi a toutes ces qualités, mais il est encore trop jeune pour aspirer à ma place, et le conseil ne considéra pas comme avisé ce choix de même que le Daïmio aura des scrupules à lui conférer le pouvoir suprême car il est encore méfiant envers les Uchiwa depuis l'accident deux ans auparavant. Kakashi serait le choix le plus judicieux mais il est trop aléatoire, trop frivole. Il aurait fait un bon hokage en tant de paix, mais comme il fut retiré des affaires militaires, et que toutes ses missions concernaient la garde de Naruto ou ayant un lien avec elle, il n'a pas la carrure pour ce poste, malgré sa riche expérience chez les ANBU. Danzo comme dans la dimension adjacente je suppose voudra prendre ma place, mais il est comme moi, trop vieux, trop enraciné dans les anciennes querelles avec les autres villages, et il serait trop rigide pour ce poste. Il ferrait perdurer les guerres jusqu'à ce que Konoha assure la domination complète sur le monde et installerait un système totalitaire connaissant son envie de tout contrôler..._' Hiruzen repassa dans son esprit la longue liste des candidats, passant du plus récent jounin en poste à Kurama, même Orochimaru. Hiruzen estima qu'ils avaient finalement bien fait de quitter ce village, leur présence lui auraient commettre une erreur, trop influencé par ses rapports avec le Yondaime pour Kurama, et par sa fierté aveugle pour Orochimaru. Il leur aurait donné sans nulle doute sa place, mais ils n'étaient pas fait pour ce poste. Orochimaru toujours avec sa soif de pouvoir, et sa recherche des jutsu interdits, il aurait reporté son attitude dans les affaires du village. Kurama avait également d'excellentes qualités, il détenait la pugnacité, le recul pour juger des affaires de l'humanité et la volonté de se dévouer pour ceux qu'il aimait, mais dans sa relation aliénée avec Naruto et sa quête de vengeance, il l'aurait fait passé la jeune fille avant même l'intérêt de la globalité du pays du Feu ce qui était le contraire du travail d'un leader qui devait aller jusqu'à sacrifier ses proches pour l'intérêt du peuple qu'il devait protéger. Hiruzen savait pertinemment que Kurama était trop détaché de son temps, toujours à cheval entre deux époques, son regard toujours rivé dans le passé, un passé perdu et à jamais disparu, faute que beaucoup d'hommes, Hiruzen compris, accomplissaient chaque jour de leur vie.

Hiruzen tapotait son doigt sur son bureau, il sortit alors son enveloppe de sa robe, et sut que ce fut la bonne solution. C'était la seule en qui il pouvait être certain, certain qu'il ne commettrait pas d'erreurs en déléguant sa responsabilité, car il l'avait perçu par delà le futur.

"Mon choix concernant mon héritier est inscrit dans cette lettre, je te charge de la conserver Kakashi..." Son jounin scella l'enveloppe dans un rouleau qu'il mit dans son uniforme.

"J'ai besoin d'être seul un moment... Je vous congédie, Kakashi, Itachi. Vous m'avez bien servi durant ces quatre ans..." Itachi et Kakashi sortirent de la pièce.

* * *

><p>Kakashi accompagnait Itachi jusqu'à la salle où les jounin enseignants se rassemblaient. Ils n'étaient que très peu à Konoha, car les autres étaient massivement regroupés à la frontière. Les nouvelles au front étaient rares, et les choses semblaient se stabiliser pour l'instant. Kumo ne tenterait pas une attaque avant le commencement des opérations jugea Kakashi au fond de lui. Il observa l'ainé des Uchiwa avec son oeil droit sous son serre-tête pendant qu'ils empruntaient un obscur couloir.<p>

"Je me demande pourquoi tu ne veux connaitre le déroulement des évènements futurs, Itachi. Les efforts du Sandaime vont dans ce sens, avec ses modifications de l'examen chuunin, nous pouvons nous attendre exactement à où nos adversaires vont attaquer." Itachi ne dévia pas son regard de la direction de leur pas.

"Kakashi, cette connaissance est illusoire. Le futur ne peut être prévu d'aucune façon. La présence même de Kurama a accéléré les évènements." Kakashi frémit. Itachi savait tout de même quand Naruto était censée en réalité passer les examens, soit deux ans plus tard par rapport à maintenant. Sa rencontre avec Kurama devait avoir un rapport avec les informations qu'il détenait le concernant. Itachi continua sa tirade. "En outre, même avec ses souvenirs, si nous plions nos actions par rapport à ces connaissances pouvant se révéler fausses. Nous pouvons alors commettre de graves erreurs pouvant mettre en péril le village même."

Itachi retourna enfin son visage vers Kakashi. "Le Sandaime fait erreur en faisant confiance à Kurama. Je ne dis pas que Kurama est mauvais ou machiavélique en soit, mais ses stratégies ne visent pas à protéger Konoha, ni le pays du Feu. Tout ce qui compte pour lui est le bien-être de Naruto. Il nous l'a prouvé en intégrant Haku à mon équipe. Sans compté qu'il peut nous mentir en ce qui concerne les actions de nos adversaires. C'est pourquoi je ne veux pas de ses renseignements. Connaitre les évènements à l'avance n'est pas toujours sain, car non seulement on n'agit pas naturellement, mais on se retrouve dans l'incapacité d'agir si nos plans ne fonctionnent pas comme il faut. Se morfondre indéfiniment est inutile. Tout ce que nous pouvons faire, c'est observer les évènements qui vont suivre, et les prendre comme ils arrivent."

Sur son long discours, Itachi embraya dans la salle et s'assit tranquillement sur le dossier qu'il lui était assigné pendant la durée des examens chuunin. Le jounin nouvellement formé ferma ses yeux, et croisa les bras dans une posture d'attente. Kakashi n'était pas d'accord avec son ami, mais il ne chercha pas à le convaincre. En lui lançant un dernier regard, il s'évapora dans un tourbillon de feuilles.

* * *

><p>Haku avait retrouvé Naruto et Sasuke sur le chemin vers le centre d'examen. En route, ils avaient croisés un bon nombre de ninjas apprentis aspirant au titre de ninja professionnel. Le couple s'était habillé de la même manière que lorsqu'ils avaient participé à leur mission où il avait connu le troisième membre de leur association, qui portait toujours son masque de chasseur de prime, ainsi que son vêtement ample et fluet.<p>

Les ninjas de Iwagakure regardaient d'une étrange façon la jeune fille blonde. Naruto prit le conseil de Itachi pour les examens, et chercha à ne pas attirer l'attention. Les actions du Yondaime, son père, par leur défaite lors de la Troisième Grande Guerre des ninjas, avait creusé chez eux une religieuse haine envers tout les blonds, quels qu'ils soient, et qui étaient persécutés en permanence s'ils ne se teignaient pas les cheveux d'une autre couleur. Certains ninjas provenaient de villages dont Naruto n'avait pas connaissance tel que celui du Son. Il y avait étrangement aucun ninjas de Kumo. En revanche, il y avait énormément de ninjas qui provenaient de Suna, qui étaient toujours les alliés de Konoha.

A l'intérieur de son esprit, Naruto écoutait les recommandations de son père pour les épreuves qui l'attendaient, soit de ne faire confiance à personne d'autre qu'à lui et à elle-même. Elle était moins d'accord sur le fait qu'elle ne devait croire en Sasuke et Haku qui par ailleurs la regardaient d'une étrange manière à chaque fois qu'elle semblait mentalement absente.

Sur le chemin, malgré le fait que Sasuke et Naruto se tenait par la main, ils ne se parlaient pratiquement pas. Ils savaient qu'ils s'étaient respectivement entrainés intensivement pendant la semaine précédent leur actuelle réunion, et ils ne se dévoilèrent pas les techniques qu'ils avaient développées, bien que leurs regards mesquins en biais trahissaient l'exaltation latente qu'ils partageaient. Leur contact rapproché provoquait un concert de grincement de dents de la part des filles énamourées du jeune Uchiwa, que Naruto trouvait étrangement musicale. Était-ce son imagination, ou avait-elle l'impression qu'elle était la cible de malédictions fantômes? Naruto d'un haussement d'épaule et d'un nettoyage des lobes de ses oreilles ne s'en soucia d'avantage, et elle ignorera superbement les jaloux yeux assassins dirigés vers elle qu'elle rétorqua qu'avec un fier sourire plaqué sur sa bouche rosée. Sasuke se demandait pourquoi elle faisait un tel manège. Les mystères de la communauté féminine de ce village lui resteraient à jamais fermés.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent presque à destination, et que des files de ninjas commençaient à se former au centre d'examens, le trio croisa un groupe de ninjas du sable se détachant de la foule par les autres ninjas du même pays qui s'éloignaient d'eux. Naruto contempla attentivement les trois individus, une blonde avec un éventail, un garçon maquillé vêtu de noir avec une momie dans son attirail. Le regard de Naruto se fixa surtout sur le troisième individu du trio; un garçon aux cheveux rouges, courts et piquants, portant une gourde à son dos, avec un kanji sur sa tempe droite représentant le symbole de "l'amour". Lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent, tout deux prirent une forme étrange; Naruto les yeux rouges et fissurés et l'autre des yeux dorés constellés des étoiles. De loin, on aurait pu penser au coup de foudre immédiat entre ces deux là, avec le sourire en coin du garçon, et l'émoustillement aux commissures des lèvres de la jeune fille.

Le garçon du désert se rapprocha de l'héritière du Yondaime, et du survivant cadet des Uchiwa, puis darda la jeune fille d'un bestiale rictus. Il s'inclina tête au sol devant Naruto, qui provoqua de la part de ses parents l'ayant suivi d'abondantes sueurs froides se questionnant sur l'état psychologique des plus douteux de leur bien-aimé ou craint frère.

"Ô grande et majestueuse déesse, tu éclaires mon horizon envenimé de tout les déchets avoisinants, perturbant mes dilatées pupilles de poussières noirâtres écumant de leurs répugnantes présences. Toi, la plus forte des hôtes, tu détiens en ton sein le plus puissant des Neufs. Je m'incline devant toi dans une admiration la plus totale et dans l'extase la plus complète. Je verserai pour toi de langoureux sacrifices pour déclarer ma flamme envers l'immensité de ton auguste préséance." Déclama l'individu, attirant le regard des autres participants, qu'il ignora bien entendu.

Malgré le fait que cette déclaration d'amour inavouée était des plus étranges et que le ton était des plus sinistres, le Grand Sasuke dans sa Grande Jalousie n'apprécia guère le spectacle offert par cet inconnu surtout lorsque sa compagne réagit en rougissant farouchement d'être ainsi sujette à des compliments si joliment tournés. Si Naruto se moquait en effet des admiratrices secrètes de Sasuke qui n'arrêtaient pas de mettre ses cheveux dans les poux, l'inverse était hélas fort inexacte. Sasuke s'interposa entre eux deux, et protégea de son corps du regard dangereux de cet inconnu. Le garçon aux cheveux rouges dans sa main fit mouvoir du sable éphémère qui se synthétisa en une gemme parfaite, rouge, brillante. Il la jeta alors à Naruto qui l'attrapa d'une main agile, malgré le barrage de son ami.

"Ma douce mère envoie ses salutations à toi, renne des renardes, joyau parmi les joyaux." Alors qu'il s'éloignait d'eux, provoquant un soupir aisé de Sasuke qui ne chercha pas à le poursuivre et se demandant pourquoi avait-il réagi ainsi alors qu'il ne venait de rencontrer Naruto qu'aujourd'hui. En se retournant, Sasuke remarqua le mutisme de Haku qui se contentait de fixer étrangement le rouquin, ainsi que l'état semi-comateux de Naruto qui recevait à ce moment un message de l'être en fond d'elle.

'_Dit lui que j'envoie toutes mes contre-danses à la mère de ce tanuki de malheur avec qui j'aimerai échanger de courtoises paroles._' Naruto ne comprit pas ce que son père voulait signifier, mais elle transmit mécaniquement le message d'une voix flûtée.

"Mon père dédie à ta mère ses salutations les plus distingués et il aimerait s'entretenir avec elle pour avoir de tonnants échanges, progéniture de putois." Gaara se figea d'un coup et se retourna vers Naruto en lui envoyant un regard extatique. Personne mise à part Haku comprit leur étrange échange en ces lieux. Sasuke quant à lui ne savait pas si Naruto l'avait plus insulté qu'autre chose, mais il prit par le bras une Naruto somnolente et l'emmena vers la file opposée de candidat par rapport au garçon du désert. Haku les suivait lentement en rivant un visage soucieux vers Naruto.

Ils entrèrent quelques instants plus tard dans la salle d'examen, ayant pour principal examinateur un homme balafré dont les coutures ressortaient d'en dessous son bonnet noir.

* * *

><p>Pendant qu'ils se faisaient assigner leur siège pour passer le premier examen écrit, Sasuke fut sur le point d'interpeller Naruto pour comprendre ses actes dans le hall d'entrée mais Haku le retint par l'épaule en hochant la tête. Il avait été avec elle bien plus longtemps que lui pendant la précédente semaine, et avait connaissance du trouble intérieur qui bouillonnait à l'intérieur d'elle. Il requit silencieusement à Sasuke de ne la perturber plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Sa rencontre avec le junchuuriki de Suna avait réveillé le démon renard qui commençait à interagir peu à peu avec la réalité. Haku ne pouvait rien faire d'autre pour elle; il avait déjà complété le sceau du Shiki fujin par le sien. Il ne pouvait qu'attendre les conseils de Kurama la concernant.<p>

Bien entendu, Sasuke n'avait pas connaissance de ces problèmes, et scruta soupçonneux son interlocuteur d'attenter de lui voler encore une fois sa belle. Haku soupira exaspéré et témoigna avec une assertivité sans faille qu'il n'avait pas de vu sur Naruto comme il lui avait si souvent répété. Ils s'assirent à des rangés différentes, Naruto éberluée plutôt vers l'avant et ses coéquipiers en retrait. Haku croisa ses bras et d'un regard circulaire dans la salle, il tenta d'identifier ses cibles. Il n'y avait aucunes traces de Kabuto et de Orochimaru, les dirigeants camouflés du village du Son. Gaara regardait toujours en biais l'unique membre féminin de leur groupe, avec son frère et sa sœur qui se lamentaient d'être accompagnés avec une telle énergumène si dangereuse et imprévisible.

L'homme qui semblait sortir tout droit d'une salle de torture au fond de la salle leur expliqua alors les règles du fameux examen, de l'attribution des points par équipe, avec une quantité de règles sous-jacentes qui firent pâlir bon nombre de candidats.

Haku écoutait paresseusement les conseils dont il connaissait déjà les tenants et les aboutissants, il se balançait nonchalamment sur son dossier. Sasuke quant à lui partageait la tension que détenaient ses concurrents, il suffoquait littéralement sous l'atmosphère pesante qu'avait produit les examinateurs lors de la révélation et distribution des sujets. Naruto dandinait de la tête absolument pas concentrée sur ce qui lui tombait sur la tête, elle n'avait de toute façon jamais été douée pour les exercices ne demandant pas l'intervention immédiate de son physique.

Naruto descendit un regard écœuré sur sa copie, et essaya de déchiffrer avec le peu d'esprit qu'elle possédait les énigmes impossible inscrites sur sa feuille déjà froissée. Ses mains lui démangèrent de déchirer son exemplaire tenant lieu d'épreuve en mille morceaux puis de l'avaler, et enfin de le recracher aux visages de l'impassible jury qui observait leurs moindres faits et gestes, sentiment également partagé par une bonne partie de ses congénères qui se remuaient plein de sueurs sur leurs moites chaises.

Son père lui ordonna d'arrêter de cogiter, car elle agaçait en l'harcelant continuellement de lui conférer ses bienheureux conseils. Elle expira une bouffée d'air frais à l'extérieur de la fenêtre puisqu'elle était placée à l'extrémité d'une rangée, attirant le regard de nombreux pions attitrés à cette compétition, puis elle reprit son calme en fermant les yeux. Elle décida alors de prendre à la légère ce test.

Chose à quoi ne s'attendait pas ses observateurs, elle prit le crayon déposé sur la table et gribouilla des schémas sur la feuille. Étant donnée qu'elle détenait une certaine réputation pour être entrainé aux secrets du fuinjutsu, les examinateurs jetèrent un coup d'oeil curieux à sa copie, mais furent grandement déçu par le résultat. Elle ne faisait que dessiner des scènes sans intérêts à l'endroit où devait être consignés ses réponses. Des renards et des corbeaux se chamaillant, des jeunes hommes aux cheveux noirs avec des allures de vacancier d'été, des

Le principale moniteur blêmit légèrement son teint hâlé par le dessin de la première question. C'était une caricature de lui-même, avec une fourche tenant lieu d'arme, de la fumée dense sortant de ses babines exagérément grossies, une queue de démon sur son derrière, et une en-tête qui disait: "_Je suis un abruti, et je suis fier de l'être car je raconte des conneries à longueur de journées._" Voici ce qui résulta de la profonde méditation de la jeune fille qui eût des larmes aux yeux lorsqu'elle vit avec du recul l'intégralité de son œuvre, elle ricana malicieusement en rivant vers l'homme muni de son ridicule bonnet un sourire en tranche de courge. '_Sale harpie..._' Pensa le Morino en lui renvoyant un visage concentré de haine contenue. Les autres examinateurs commencèrent à transpirer à la vue des poings resserrés de leur chef d'escouade. Le sable environnement n'y était sans doute pas pour rien non plus. Haku cacha son visage ou plutôt son masque pour ne pas exposer sa honte.

Sasuke pour sa part avait résolu la moitié des questions au bout d'une demi-heure. Il contempla le spectacle officié par Naruto de loin en lui envoyant un regard d'admiration. Il croyait qu'elle avait réussi à remplir déjà toutes ses questions avec grâce et spontanéité, malencontreuse illusion car il ne vit pas l'audace dont elle avait preuve. Il ne vit pas également le dessin le concernant qu'il serait délicat de reporter aux lecteurs lisant cette fiction dont certains étaient encore trop sensibles pour aborder des sujets matures.

Toutefois, il souleva qu'elle n'avait point répondu à l'une des cases de la liste des questions qu'il identifia comme la plus facile de toute. Il tenta alors d'envoyer des messages mentaux intenses à sa camarade pour qu'elle atteigne le score parfait, ce qu'elle arrivera sans nul doute à obtenir dans un certain sens.

'_Naruto! C'est le San raion henkan o no Jutsu! La transformation du Lion Magnifique! Réfléchi! Réfléchi!'_

Sasuke fut alors très proche de se fracasser la tête au sol par la force des messages qu'il tentait en vain d'envoyer à sa délurée blonde.

'_Plus que cinq minutes! Cinq minutes! Juste écrit le! Problème six! C'est la transformation du Lion Magnifique! GRAGH!_' C'est ainsi, nous perdions notre fier héros qui dans son agonie relâcha son dernier râle de manière pathétique. Fin de l'histoire.

Et puis un peu plus tard, Sasuke reposa finalement sa tête sur son bureau exaspéré. '_Ce n'est pas ce à quoi je pensais sur ce que nous avions tant débattu à propos d'esprit d'équipe mon frère et moi._' Rumina avec des nuages noirs entourant sa tête le ténébreux Uchiwa qui refluait son air déprimé sur ses voisines tables, ses adversaires directs essayèrent d'échapper tant bien que mal aux effluves de désespoir qu'émettait Sasuke.

"…Et s'il arrive que vous vous trompez au dixième problème, vous ne serez pas autoriser à repasser encore cette examen, et vous resterez genin le restant de votre vie, comme le reste de votre équipe." Ibiki Morino annonça sadique à la fin du compte à rebours en toisant les horrifiés candidats en face de lui. Il dévia son regard sur la jeune fille blonde qui l'avait provoqué, et qui ne semblait absolument pas dérangée par ces nouvelles. L'homme balafré soupira alors. '_Je pense qu'il faudrait que je prenne ma retraite après cette examen. Ce démon humain m'a retourné le cerveau. Maudit soyez vous, hokage-sama de m'avoir assigné à cette ingrate tâche._'

Haku et Gaara restaient de marbre quant à eux face aux dernières annonces, et réagissaient d'une manière similaire, mais à la fois différente de celle de Naruto. Haku se prostrait sur sa chaise en quémandant le silence pour qu'il puisse dormir, et Gaara... Eh bien Gaara avait toujours son sourire de fou et une face impossible à décrire.

Naruto décida pour finir en beauté de décorer à l'aide d'un sceau de son invention le contenu de sa feuille sur le tableau au fond de la salle ruinant ainsi définitivement l'atmosphère qu'avait construit les examinateurs et entacha à jamais la réputation de Ibiki, le doyen des salles de tortures de Konoha dans une honte éternelle. Celui-ci n'avait bien entendu aucun moyen d'accuser de tricherie cette demoiselle car il n'avait point reçu de formations en Fuinjutsu. Il ne put que replier sa bagatelle, et signer la fin de la première épreuve, au cours de laquelle la moitié des candidats avaient échoué d'après le compte établi par Haku.

Une femme avec des porte-jarretelles et à la plantureuse poitrine resserrée dans un lacet entrelacé humide surgit de la fenêtre à gauche de Ibiki comme dans l'autre dimension. Elle était tant exaltée qu'elle exaltait tout les mâles de la pièce avec son corps de rêve. D'une perversité outrancière, elle témoigna d'un ridicule numéro de cirque l'ensemble de la salle et requit les postulants de la suivre pour attaquer la seconde épreuve des examens chuunin.

* * *

><p>La forêt de la mort, endroit le plus redouté pour les scouts de Konoha, et aussi le lieu de passage pour la deuxième partie des obstacles sur la route de notre équipe de genin. Sasuke remarqua qu'ils étaient parmi les plus jeunes à se présenter, et à avoir réussi à passer le test écrit.<p>

Sasuke sur la route menant à cet endroit prit Naruto par le bras afin de pouvoir discuter avec elle. Il n'avait eu que peu d'occasions de s'entretenir seul à seule depuis le festival. Il profita justement que Haku soit un peu éloigné d'eux pour ne pas être perturbé en plein milieu.

"Eh Naruto, que penses-tu de la précédente épreuve?" Commença-t-il maladroitement. Elle répondit en roulant des yeux.

"Une grosse blague...Tout ça juste pour tester notre détermination, ils nous prennent vraiment à la légère." Sasuke était également de cet avis. Il requit alors.

"Pourquoi lui as-tu dit cela tout à l'heure." En voyant l'air interloqué de Naruto, il continua. "Je veux dire, le garçon du Suna." Naruto arqua un sourcil, cette description ne l'aida pas plus.

"Le rouquin que tu as appelé progéniture de putois." Naruto hocha la tête, elle ne savait pas du tout de quoi il voulait parler. Sasuke remarqua que derrière elle, Haku lui faisait de gros yeux pour lui dire de se taire. Il soupira exaspéré.

"Ce n'est rien, ce doit être mon imagination due au stress." Naruto haussa les épaules et rétorqua immédiatement.

"Surement, tu as toujours été tête en l'air." Ils continuèrent ainsi de suivre l'examinatrice, Haku se mit au niveau de Sasuke en laissant Naruto prendre de l'avance.

"Je t'ai déjà prévenu de ne pas l'embêter avec ta jalousie mal placée." Sasuke s'exclama alors, puis baissa le ton afin d'éviter que Naruto ne remarque son éclat.

"Pourquoi agit-elle si bizarrement, tu t'es entrainé avec elle pendant toute une semaine, tu devrais le savoir!" Sasuke voyait malgré le masque de son compatriote la tension qui s'exerçait sur ses frêles épaules.

"Ce n'est pas à moi de te l'informer, et ni à elle non plus..." Murmura-t-il suffisamment fort pour que seul Sasuke l'entende.

"Alors qui?" Questionna Sasuke insistant et curieux sur ce secret dont il n'avait pas accès. Haku l'ignora et le laissa en plan pour rejoindre Naruto, il en avait déjà trop dit. Sasuke traina du pied derrière eux en raison de son agacement mais reprit un rythme normal une fois qu'il releva qu'il commençait à être distancé.

Ils arrivèrent peu de temps après devant l'immense sylve se dressant derrière des barrières. Les candidats pouvaient déjà observer de leurs positions repliés les énormes arthropodes et autre insectes peu ragoutants qui pullulaient la futaie.

L'examinatrice leur dicta les règles en passant sa langue fourchue sur ses babines. Elle dédia un regard mesquin vers Sasuke qui sentit ses cheveux se hérisser sur sa tête. Celui-ci détourna le regard vers Naruto qui était en train de prendre leur rouleau dans la capsule cachée par un rideau noir. Elle ressortit rapidement avec Haku au trot et se dirigèrent vers l'entrée de la forêt. D'une voix de stentor, ils entendirent leur groupe se faire appeler.

"Équipe numéro sept de Konoha, tenez vous prêt à partir." Ils s'accroupirent tout les trois, prêt à s'élancer de manière accélérée dans la forêt obscure les accueillant.

Au signal du départ, ils traversèrent les grilles.

* * *

><p>Le but de cette épreuve était de réunir deux types de rouleaux complémentaires, et d'atteindre la tour centrale de la forêt qui hébergeait les lieux de la troisième épreuve. C'était une situation de survie dans laquelle les candidats étaient plongés. L'esprit de coopération au sein même d'une équipe était l'une des raisons motrices de la réussite de celle-ci.<p>

Haku avait demandé d'adopter à ses camarades son mode de formation, lui aux aguets en avant garde, guettant la moindre poussière dans l'air ou le mouvement insolite des buissons, et Naruto et Sasuke se tenant sur ses flancs. La tâche difficile commençait dès maintenant.

Ils traversèrent trois kilomètres sans rencontrer nul danger autre que des animaux sauvages qu'ils esquivaient furtivement. Après cette première après-midi peu fructueuse, ils décidèrent d'établir un camp à la nuit tombée aux rives d'un lac, source d'approvisionnement en eau non négligeable dont les arbres environnant le trou d'eau leur fournissaient suffisamment de matière pour leurs embuscades.

Pendant que Sasuke aménageait les lianes et qu'il creusait des zones de replis souterraines de sorte à qu'ils puissent s'enfuirent ou se réfugier rapidement en cas d'attaque, Naruto préparait des pièges exquis pour les concurrents qui daigneraient s'approcher du camps. Haku quant à lui établissait des sceaux de protections contre les justus élémentaires adverses, tâche encore trop délicate pour Naruto qui se contentait seulement d'appliquer des traquenards un peu plus développés que la plupart de ceux enseignés à l'académie, mêlant son ingéniosité à sa connaissance basique en Fuinjutsu. Toutes ces mesures de sécurité leur prirent une bonne heure où ils s'activèrent intensément.

Fatigués et délassés de leurs efforts de la journée, ils allèrent se reposer aux pieds d'un bosquet qui parachevait leur forteresse improvisée. Haku enleva son masque de la figure considérant qu'ils étaient en sécurité et dans l'intimité. Naruto qui pensa recevoir l'autorisation implicite de son ainé pour se détendre décida également de prendre ses aises; elle enleva donc tout ses vêtements. Les yeux affolés de Sasuke roulèrent dans tout les sens et Haku affaissa son dos sur l'arbre en ruminant quelque chose sur l'éducation déplorable des orphelins malheureusement.

Sasuke avait toujours trouvé cette fâcheuse tendance de Naruto de se dévêtir à des moments incongrus aussi dérangeante qu'embarrassante, néanmoins, il aimait encore moins les regards scrutateurs des imaginaires papillons dirigés vers sa compagne qui était en train de gambader gaiement vers le cours d'eau. Elle allait définitivement lui faire provoquer une crise cardiaque avec son comportement imprévisible. Il ne manqua pas pour autant de contempler l'exhibition d'une Naruto légèrement vêtue s'élançant gracieusement dans un plongeon vers le fluide bleuté aux réflexions de la pâle lune qui les berçait dans sa doucereuse lumière.

Elle réémergea de l'onde telle une sirène en provoquant des ondulations autour d'elle, et en enroulant ses cheveux blonds comme l'ananas mûre aux alentours de sa nuque. Joueuse, elle invita ses compagnons à venir se baigner avec elle dans le lac d'un double fléchissement de ses doigts collés, ce que Haku déclina humblement, car il avait déjà suffisamment souffert de son corps souple s'affirmant autour de lui pour le comprimer pendant son entrainement avec elle. Sasuke qui hésita en revanche de venir la rejoindre à la moue de Naruto commençant à grossir peu à peu, ne put qu'accepter son funèbre destin.

Il se déshabilla prudemment à son tour, et frémit à la raideur l'englobant par le froid de l'automne bien avancé. Haku siffla dans son coin appréciant le spectacle avec une étincelle amusée au regard, répondue par l'aura assassine du jeune Uchiwa le menaçant de son poing levé. Haku soupira en conjurant un zéphyr suffisant pour faire trébucher Sasuke à la renverse dans l'eau dont l'atterrissage fut tellement ridicule que Naruto en eût des larmes aux yeux. Lorsqu'il ressortit du fluide grelottant, elle l'attira vers elle dans ses bras cajoleurs. Sasuke grelotant d'avantage, mais pas pour la même raison, avait tout l'air du petit mammifère pris au piège entre une renarde et un aigle. Les yeux bleus marines de Naruto en face de lui, elle lui démontra d'un petit sourire coquin et ronronna malicieusement.

"Tu m'avais promis de m'offrir un cadeau pour notre réunion, et une Uzumaki récupère toujours son due." Sasuke déglutit et sembla avaler sa langue. Il bredouilla maladroitement en écarquillant farouchement les yeux et transpira abondement lorsqu'il sentit les jambes de Naruto dans le liquide se renfermer autour de sa taille.

"Des papillons de nuit peuvent nous regarder." Le sourire de Naruto s'agrandit, et sa remarque alimenta encore plus le divertissement de la jeune chasseresse traquant sa proie. Elle était prostrée sur lui alors qu'il était allongé dans la vase. Sasuke pouvait apercevoir du coin de l'œil le sourire mesquin de Haku se profilant derrière sa main qui par une étrange coïncidence se retrouva en train de gratter son menton. Il maudit intérieurement son compère de son diabolique tour, Sasuke estima qu'il avait sans doute dut prévoir le coup avec elle pendant qu'ils prenaient à deux le parchemin de leur épreuve.

Il ne put alors qu'observer la bouche de Naruto se rapprochant dangereusement des siennes. Il ferma les yeux, s'attendant au pire... Qui mit insolitement du temps à arriver. Commençant à perdre patience, il rouvrit ses paupières et remarqua que Naruto s'était écartée de lui avec les griffes rétractées sur ses pieds. Elle étrécit malicieusement ses yeux, et palpa ses doigts sur les orteils du garçon le chatouillant, puis passa ses jointures sur les points faibles et délicat de sa personne. Experte, et savant où frappait, Naruto remplit son but. Dans un mélange d'apoplexie, d'une crise fou rire, et d'un étouffement dans l'eau car il s'était assagi dans le fluide en raison de son corps tordu d'extase, il exulta enfin son angoisse et son stress de cette torture. Ses cris d'agonie résonnèrent très loin dans la forêt qui refroidirent l'échine des candidats se demandant d'où ils provenaient.

"Pitié..." Quémanda-t-il entre deux séries de quintes de toux et de rires. Naruto lui rendit grâce le surprenant encore en lui appliquant un baiser sur ses lèvres. Une fois que le contact fut rompue, elle en lui tapota affectueusement la joue.

"Je t'aime beaucoup plus quand tu ris que quand tu tires une sale mine." Haku maugréa le contraire, il aimait en vérité visualiser l'air déprimé de Sasuke car il pouvait ainsi le taquiner. Naruto prit Sasuke à l'écart du garçon des glaces et murmura à l'oreille de son comparse quelques complots en déviant ses yeux vers Haku qui redoutait qu'elle l'intègre dans le cercle de plaisanteries. Sasuke se retourna vers sa cible satisfait d'avoir enfin l'occasion de se venger.

Haka cligna des yeux en croyant voir en double ses deux compagnons, mais il vit dans une grimace d'horreur deux mains différentes s'agripper à ses pieds et l'attirant dans la rivière à son tour, imbibant ses habits d'eau froide. Sasuke et Naruto durent unir leur force pour couler le garçon qui se moquait d'eux bien trop souvent avec trop d'enthousiasme. Haku utilisa son chakra pour marcher sur l'eau et s'enfuir, des "Tricheurs!" ressortirent des gorges courroucées de Naruto et de Sasuke, mais Haku ne leur tira que la langue en retour. Le couple décida enfin de sortir de l'eau cinq minutes après avoir nager ensembles et avoir joyeusement folâtrer.

Haku leur jeta leurs serviettes contenues dans leurs sacs, et il se déshabilla pour essorer ses habits pendant que Naruto et Sasuke se réunissaient autour d'un feu que le jeune Uchiwa avait formé de brindilles sèches. Ils observèrent tout deux les cicatrices violettes parcourant le corps de Haku auxquels s'ajoutaient de nombreux sceaux inconnus. Ils remarquèrent dans leur contemplation qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais vu nu, et qu'il parlait que très peu de son passé. Sasuke approcha de son corps Naruto et estima que c'était son droit de ne pas se confier à eux. Ils ne se connaissaient que depuis deux semaines, et Sasuke se suffisait à lui-même avec sa compagne.

Naruto après qu'ils se soient habillés sortit les vivres que Haku avait congelés. Elle les mit dans une casserole qu'elle brûla au feu qu'avait crée Sasuke. Elle leur concocta du grau, Sasuke s'occupa de son côté de placer la tente et l'autre garçon de déballer les sacs de couchages. Ils mangèrent, discutèrent calmement sur leurs projets au lendemain pour acquérir un autre rouleau élémentaire. Ils s'infiltrèrent dans leurs havresacs. Sasuke et Naruto se rapprochèrent l'un à côté de l'autre en mimant des asticots, puis Naruto bondit dans celui de Sasuke qui pouvait voir ses yeux scintillant de pétilles.

"Tu me caresses le dos Sasuke? J'ai des crampes en raison de notre combat dans l'eau de tout à l'heure." Elle dévoila son dos, puis il commença à masser son corps détendu, passant ses doigts sur les fils doux et cuivrés de sa crinière. Il la châtia alors de son précédent bizutage en enfonçant ses doigts dans les côtes ce qui la fit hurler de plaisir et d'éclat de rire. Haku rumina sombrement de faire moins de boucan, et ils diminuèrent leurs enthousiasme à faire du bruit.

Après un moment, lorsqu'ils sentirent que Haku s'était assoupi, ils s'introduisirent dans son propre sac de couchage, et s'endormirent allongés, leurs corps comprimés tout les trois dans l'étroitesse du tissu de lin qui s'étirait naturellement. Haku dans son sommeil pouvait sentir leur parfum, et fit de beaux rêves sur sa mère.

* * *

><p>La nuit très tard, Naruto se réveilla en raison du son d'une flûte traversière qui jugulait des notes poignantes et éphémères. Elle remarqua que Haku n'était plus là, et qu'elle et Sasuke étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Elle se dégagea de lui pour rejoindre le garçon des glaces supposant qu'il était l'auteur de cette larmoyante musique. Elle dégagea les pans de la tente pour sortir et vit Haku les yeux fermés, assis sur un rocher, qui dérivait son regard vers la lune à qui il dédiait cette mélodie.<p>

Naruto le regarda sans bruit pendant un moment, et applaudit discrètement lorsqu'il eût terminé, Haku retourna des agates polaires rivées vers elle, et elle fut écrasé sous son incommensurable intention de tuer qu'il enleva immédiatement d'elle en remarquant à qui elle était destiné.

"Pardonne moi Naruto de t'avoir réveillé." Murmura-t-il sincèrement désolé pour son action de tout à l'heure, Naruto s'assit à côté de lui, et lui tapa la tête pour l'avoir confondu avec un ennemi. Haku après s'être chamaillé tout aussi silencieusement avec elle pour ne pas réveiller en outre Sasuke, se retourna vers elle le visage dissolu.

"Naruto, souhaites-tu voir Kurama?" C'était la deuxième personne qui lui posait cette question. Naruto regarda à la fois en colère Haku, et perturbée qu'il puisse le connaitre. Elle hésita avant d'acquiescer, sa curiosité reprenant le dessus à cette heure de la nuit où elle dévoilait la véritable elle-même. Haku demanda à Naruto de s'éloigner un peu du camps au cas où Sasuke se réveillerait, il estimait peu sage qu'il voit le visage du meurtrier de ses parents, ce que Naruto apprécia chez Haku pour sa sensibilité envers lui. Il conjura quelque formules sur la tante pour assommer d'un sommeil de plomb Sasuke.

Haku se dirigea alors vers le lac qu'il gela, une légère poussière givrée se dégagea du terrain temporaire. Il demanda à Naruto de se cacher dans un coin où il l'avait assigné, il y plaça un sceau pour que Kurama ne la détecte pas pendant son invocation. Haku au centre de la plateforme remua ses bras en l'air, injectant des sigles dans l'air qui s'inscrivirent dans une étoile cristalline en face de lui. Naruto respirait difficilement en raison de la tension, et se préparait mentalement à voir son frère qui apparut translucide, nu, dans l'étoile aux six branches.

"**Haku...**" Souffla une voix gutturale, Naruto vacillait à la voix de son frère, et elle le voyait enfin telle qu'il était, comment il avait changé à travers le temps. Ses muscles étaient fripés, ses yeux rouges et fissurés ployaient sous les rides opaques qui étaient dessinés, elle pouvait dissocier bon nombre de cheveux blancs dans sa coiffure censée être dorée. Elle retint sa respiration le temps de sa présence. Kurama eût alors un rictus énervé qui révéla ses crocs pointus, et menaça Haku d'une voix meurtrière qui fit ciller Naruto.

"**Je t'avais déjà prévenu de ne pas m'appeler.**" Le garçon répondit sur un ton léger en faisant gaiement un tour sur lui-même.

"Allons Kurama, tu sais que tu me manques. Pourquoi ne pas nous réunir comme avant, s'amuser à compter fleurette dans nos jardins et discuter dans le langage des fleurs dans lequel on a tant d'affections." Kurama soupira, et l'atmosphère se détendit. Il regarda fatigué son disciple.

"**Même après tout ce temps passer ensemble, tu es demeuré le même Haku, si joviale, si détaché. Parfois, ta nonchalance réussit me faire oublier le poids de mes soucis et de mes fautes.**" Kurama passa ses mains dans le chevelure d'auburn de Haku qu'il saisit entre ses doigts pour le porter à son nez. Kurama inspira enivré la senteur de son disciple qui serra dans ses bras Kurama.

"Jusqu'en continueras-tu cette mascarade envers Naruto, Kurama... Tu n'es plus obligé de porter ce fardeau inutile et désuet..." La peine de Kurama vrilla dans le ciel par ses larmes de sang qui s'envolèrent tels les feuilles des arbres vers les étoiles éternelles.

"Arrête de me tourmenter Haku sur ce point, ma réponse reste toujours la même, et tu la connais bien." Kurama reprit un ton moins douloureux et plus amicale en lui

"**Comment se passe la vie à Konoha?**" Haku sautilla sur place.

"J'aime bien ce village. Il est chaleureux, bien que je ne comprenne toujours pas le regard des villageois pour Naruto. Ils m'ont d'ailleurs très bien accueilli dans leur équipe, et je suis content d'être parmi eux, bien que je trouve dommage que tu ne puisses nous rejoindre."

"**Profite de ces temps, Haku, car bientôt, nous devrons agir pour notre cause commune.**" Déclama Kurama d'une voix grave. Haku répondit comme s'ils échangeaient des paroles rituelles. Il s'agenouilla en face de Kurama, et prononça solennellement.

"Je te suivrai jusqu'à la mort, et je serai fidèle à notre devoir."

"**Nous terminerons ce que l'on a initié, quel qu'en soit le prix.**" Répliqua Kurama sur un ton monocorde. Ses yeux vibrèrent en chœur avec ceux de Haku, mixant son regard flamboyant aux pupilles bleutés de son complice.

"Nous nous sacrifierons pour nos convictions et notre foi." Jura Haku en serrant ses poings en face de Kurama que celui-ci prit entre ses mains en lui baisant le front.

"**Qu'il en soit et demeure ainsi, mon seul et unique ami.**" L'image translucide de Kurama disparut dans une brume passagère. Haku se retourna tristement vers Naruto qui suffoquait de ce moment incroyable. Elle était confuse de la situation, et ne savait quoi penser devant ces révélations. Haku à l'évidence partageait de nombreuses choses avec son frère, et elle se demandait à quoi pouvait correspondre leur but.

"Les choses ne sont toujours pas ce qu'elles semblent être Naruto, et tu le sauras tôt ou tard avec le temps." Avec un sourire peinée, Haku agita les doigts devant les yeux Naruto, et elle s'endormit paisiblement en pensant que ce n'était qu'un rêve.

Haku l'emmena dans ses bras dans la tente, et la mit au coté de Sasuke en les fixant tout les deux de ses yeux d'un froid vigoureux. Il les quitta, et plongea dans la forêt, partant pour accomplir son travail.

* * *

><p><strong>Le monde intérieur.<strong>

Naruto émergea de sa torpeur dans un paysage sinistre. La valet merveilleuse s'était progressivement dégradée, les fleurs s'étaient fanées, le lac avait gelé, la terre flétrissait pour ne donner qu'une terre aride et morte. Les arbres majestueux avaient laissé place à d'immenses colonnes argentés et le ciel bleuté était couvert d'un plafond noir d'encre. Une auréole orange entourait Naruto dans cette plaine désolée.

Naruto hocha la tête de tristesse, les oiseaux aux ailes arc-en-ciel s'étaient volatilisés, les petits mammifères disparus. Elle avait contemplé cette dégénérescence au cours de la semaine de promiscuité avec Haku, et ses rapports avec son père étaient de plus en plus éparses.

L'homme blond était par ailleurs enchainé derrière les barreaux d'une cage, des boulets lui cernaient les tibias. Il avait l'air dépressif assis à ne rien faire d'autre que regarder ses jambes tendues et emprisonnées dans les serres de monocles en ferrailles. Naruto s'approcha de lui, et tendit sa main vers l'homme blond qui leva des yeux rougis vers elle. Elle n'aurait su dire si c'était en raison de sa fatigue apparente ou une autre raison bien plus obscure, car ses pupilles cramoisies étaient également fissurées par le milieu, langoureux regard qui lui rappelait celui de son frère.

"Pourquoi cette désolation?" Questionna-t-elle avec une sensation de manque. L'homme ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son sortit de sa gorge. Il lui faisait ressentir de la pitié envers lui. Il haussa sa main vers celle de la jeune fille, et leur doigts se touchèrent dans des étincelles électriques.

"Aide-moi Naruto... J'ai besoin de toi pour revigorer cette espace qui se délite peu à peu. Sans ton intervention, je suis destiné à périr, car je suis lié à cette endroit." Il attrapa dans sa grande main la petite patte de Naruto, et il le fit entrer dans la cage. Elle se jeta dans ses bras larmoyante. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte comme son frère, même si elle n'en connaissait pas la cause de sa maladie.

"Ce sceau Naruto..." Objecta l'homme en lui caressant affectueusement la crinière blonde de la jeune fille.

"Ce sceau apposé sur le mur derrière moi, enlève le, et je reviendrai à mon état normal." Elle hésitait car ce sceau ressemblait à celui que lui avait inscrit Haku sur son ventre. Il lui avait montré et lui avait expliqué à quoi il correspondait. Il restreignait le pouvoir du Kyuubi de s'infiltrer en elle.

"Fais-le pour moi Naruto, je t'en supplie." La voix déchirante convainquit définitivement Naruto. Elle arracha le papier qui se disparut dans une flamme noircie. L'homme blond poussa un râle de soulagement et d'extase. Il semblait revivre, devenir plus grand, et ses muscle se raffermir.

"**Ah... Enfin... Je suis libre de mes chaines.**" Il fit signe à Naruto de s'approcher. "**Viens ma fille, ensembles, nous accomplirons de grandes choses!**" Naruto fut attirée par une force mystérieuse vers son apparent père qui la cajola dans ses bras.

"Papa..." Son père ne répondit pas, il ne faisait qu'embrasser goulument les marques de Naruto commençant à être viciées, les attributs du renard apparaissaient peu à peu sur ses caractéristiques physiques.

"Papa, que plane Kurama? Haku m'a montré une scène que j'ai dut mal à expliquer." L'homme grinça les dents à la mention de ces deux individus. Agacé, il l'enveloppa d'avantage dans son étreinte.

"**Ne t'occupe pas d'eux, Naruto, tu n'en as pas besoin, car tu n'as besoin que de moi...**" Il l'enlaça de sorte à qu'il soit recroquevillé sur elle. Un sourire remplis d'incisives débordait son exultante face derrière elle. Elle ferma lentement les yeux, et se confia entièrement à lui, envouté par son charme.

"**Maintenant qu'il n'est plus là pour me comprimer ** et **déranger****, je vais enfin pouvoir terminer mon projet...**" Susurra l'homme blond tendrement à l'oreille de la jeune fille endormie sur ses jambes en l'englobant dans ses bras libérés de toutes entraves. L'innocence, la pureté se lisaient sur ses traits, ce qu'allait tirer profit cet être cynique et machiavélique. Il enferma Naruto dans une sphère impénétrable. Elle était son jouet, l'instrument de son pouvoir.

Il éclata de rire, et sa puissance émergea de son être, inondant l'espace dans un délice écumant de haine et de rage.

* * *

><p>"Naruto! Naruto!" Hurla Sasuke. Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, il avait vu sa compagne allongée à côté de lui qui ne respirait plus. Il avait tenté en vain appeler Haku à l'aide, mais il semblait les avoir quitter un moment. Une aura rouge perla d'elle peu à peu. Naruto ouvrit les yeux, et Sasuke activa instinctivement son sharigan qu'il avait développé cette semaine. Leurs yeux rouges reflétaient leur réciproque lumière rétinienne. La jeune fille lui confia un sourire mielleux, elle s'approcha de lui lascivement, et leva sa main vers la joue du garçon qui ne comprenait pas l'attitude anormale de Naruto.<p>

"**Oh mon beau minois, que tu me sembles exquis... Comme j'adorerais te dévorer!**" La bouche ouverte de Naruto révéla des dents pointues, elle n'était pas dans son état normal considéra son compagnon d'infortune. Il transpirait sous la tension crée par l'éveil de Naruto qui approchait ses lèvres de sa bouche. '_De bon matin?_' Se demanda ironiquement Sasuke pensant qu'elle voulait encore jouer au chat et à la sourie. Il s'éloigna d'elle et prit une position de combat, Naruto le dévisagea du regard.

"Allez viens Naruto, je t'attends." Dit-il joyeusement, il pensait qu'elle voulait faire leur combat matinal. Naruto eût alors un petit rire mutin, et papillonna ses sourcils de manière aguicheuse.

"**Oh non, mon bel Uchiwa, ce n'est pas du tout de ça que je voulais parler...**" Elle ne l'appelait jamais par son nom de famille, Sasuke arqua un sourcil d'incompréhension alors qu'elle s'avançait encore vers lui. Elle entoura ses bras autour de sa nuque et plaqua rapidement ses lèvres sur sa bouche, ce qui fit prodigieusement rougir Sasuke. Elle enleva son nez de son nez, et elle lui témoigna un rictus ravageur.

"**Voilà de quoi je voulais parler.**" Sasuke pensa que Naruto était bien entreprenante ce matin. Elle l'embrassa encore une fois. Cette fois, Sasuke était totalement à sa merci car il était concentré sur le baisé. Les ongles de Naruto devinrent griffes derrière son cou délicat qu'elle s'apprenait à sectionner. Elle sentit alors l'aura menaçante de Haku dont les mains étaient emplis de sang, et sa face était sinistrement colérique. Il avait ses habits déchirés, et était blessé sur le côté. Son oeil droit tuméfié clignait spasmodiquement. Ses longs cheveux qu'il prenait d'habitude soin étaient enchevêtrés. Il avait l'air en outre être exténué.

Haku serra les dents, puis bondit vers le couple et expulsa violemment Sasuke loin d'elle. Celui-ci se réceptionna sur un arbre à cinq mètres d'eux. Étourdit, il vociféra à son compatriote n'appréciant pas d'être interrompu dans ses affaires avec Naruto.

"Et, qu'est-ce que tu fais! Et où étais-tu pendant que je t'appelais?" L'aura meurtrière de Haku déborda de lui, et enveloppa toute la zone. Sasuke accroupi suffoqua sous ce poids écrasant, mais Naruto demeura debout, son rictus ne faisant que s'agrandir.

"Pauvre imbécile, à quoi te servent tes yeux si tu ne puis voir les changements en elle? Je me demande si ton cerveau n'a pas été déjà contaminé par tes pulsions de mâle pour que tu ne puisses saisir ses problèmes. Ou est-ce votre rapprochement trop étroit qui t'empêche d'avoir du recul sur notre situation." Haku se retourna vers lui courroucé. Sasuke était confus de cette situation. Naruto poussa un rire mesquin, et Sasuke comprit enfin. Elle était possédée par un démon.

"**Ah mon brave Haku, tu m'as causé bien des ennuies avec ton intervention, mais j'ai attendu le moment propice pour agir, le moment où tu ne serais pas là pour la surveiller. Il t'a semble-t-il charger d'une tâche trop importante sur tes frêles épaules.**" Haku tiqua au ton que prenait la créature, la modulation de sa voix imitait celle de son maitre. Sasuke regarda avec horreur Naruto, il visualisait son aura démoniaque, et un immense renard à neuf queues apparaissait derrière elle, l'enveloppant de ses queues qui la manipulaient, inconsciente de son état. Naruto fit alors une déclaration qui perturba Sasuke d'avantage. Le démon plantait les graines de la discorde dans l'équipe soudée.

"**Sasuke, fais-tu réellement confiance à ton compagnon. Et si je te disais qu'il est complice avec ton pire ennemi.**" Aux yeux écarquillés de Sasuke dirigés vers son partenaire. Haku qui avait voulu réconcilier Naruto et Kurama avait fait une erreur, il l'avait ainsi confirmer sa place envers le renard qui scrutait ses gestes, tapi dans Naruto. Elle ria vicieusement avant de continuer. "**Oui, il est le disciple de Kurama.**" Sasuke avec son sharigan devina au visage coupable de Haku que le démon ne mentait pas. Il prit alors par le col son coéquipier aveuglé par sa haine. Haku décolla la main de Sasuke brutalement et le gifla bruyament.

"Ce n'est pas le moment pour cela, il faut d'abord remettre Naruto dans son état normal!" Le rire pervers du renard résonna à côté d'eux, elle tendit ses deux mains sur les épaules des deux garçons et leur souffla dangereusement à leur commune oreille. Ils agrandirent ses yeux de terreur.

"**Mes petits, j'adorerai suivre votre conversation, mais j'ai bien trop envie de vous exterminer moi-même dès maintenant. Toujours à tourner autour de mon hôte, vous et vos jeux me donnent des envies meurtrières.**" Elle leur envoya deux décharges de youki dans l'épaule, Haku se téléporta lui et Sasuke dans un abris souterrain qu'avait construit son compagnon. Il respirait difficilement, car il était déjà épuisé lors de son précédent combat avec son adversaire et l'oxygène se faisait rare dans ce lieux clos. A l'extérieur, ils entendaient les explosions suivis de rires atrocement maléfiques. Sasuke était un mélange entre l'inquiétude pour Naruto et de rage pour les cachoteries de Haku.

"Jure moi maintenant qu'après le rétablissement de Naruto, tu m'expliqueras tout sur cette affaire et sur le démon qui habite Naruto." Haku était trop fatigué pour discuter, il acquiesça d'une mauvaise mine. Sasuke redevint le compagnon qu'il était et questionna son ainé ce qu'il projetait de faire. Haku réfléchit à un plan simple et rapide, puis l'informa entre deux inspirations.

"Je vais m'occuper d'immobiliser Naruto pendant que tu te rapproches d'elle et que tu lises dans son âme." Sasuke fronça ses sourcils sous sa perplexité, et Haku fut obligé de lui expliquer.

"Je n'ai pas ton sharigan. A ton avis, pourquoi t'ai-je entrainer à l'activer? Tu as la capacité d'entrer en transe avec elle. Malgré tout mes connaissances en fuinjutsu, je n'ai pas cette aptitude naturelle que tu possèdes." Sasuke hésita un moment, puis opina du chef pour donner signe à Haku qu'il avait bien saisi ce qu'il escomptait de lui. Haku quant à lui comptait mentalement le temps qu'ils leur restaient pour effectuer leur opération, le temps 'qu'il arrive'.

"Je vais nous sortir de là, de toute façon, elle ne va pas tarder à nous débusquer, avec ses explosions aléatoires. Tu n'auras droit qu'à une seule tentative avec mes réserves de chakra." Haku leva trois doigts qu'il baissa successivement, puis il les téléporta à l'extérieur. Ils voyaient la face convulsé de Naruto à l'extérieur, son aura rouge fluctuait autour d'elle, elle avait les oreilles du renard, et trois queues pendaient sur son arrière train.

"**A vous voici, je commençais à m'impatienter, tant que j'en allumais déjà des feus de joies.**" La forêt était embrasée, ils étaient encerclés dans du feu. La tension promulguait par le démon avait fait fuir tout les animaux environnements, et les candidats qui étaient passés proches d'eux avaient vite déguerpi lorsqu'ils avaient reconnu les signes d'un junchuuriki en éveil.

Haku fit des mudras incantatoires et invoqua des pilonnes de glaces du sol qui s'enfermèrent telles des serres sur Naruto, fondus rapidement par le feu mortel du démon.

"**Est-ce tout ce que tu as à me proposer? Quelle déception.**" Sasuke sauta d'un arbre, et prit son élan avec son chakra pour atterrir devant Naruto qui ria de mépris.

"**Risible...**" Commenta-t-elle hautaine, le démon lui envoya une boule de feu qui le rosit dans une fumée blanche, ce ne fut seulement qu'un clone. Sasuke émergea du sol, au milieu des colonnes de givres, et plongea son regard dans celui de Naruto. Celle-ci lui enfonça un kunai dans son estomac et Sasuke toussa du sang. Haku ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que prier pour eux, il avait épuisé toutes ses réserves. Sasuke demeurait flexible en face au démon qui lui montrait ses crocs.

"Tu n'es pas lui, Naruto, je le sais. Réveille toi..." Il poussa un soupir rauque et entra dans l'esprit de sa moitié.

* * *

><p><strong>Le monde intérieur.<strong>

"Naruto!" Cria Sasuke, il était dans la plaine désolée. Il vit un globe rouge au milieu de ce monde terne et gris, et eût le pressentiment qu'elle était à l'intérieur. Il mit la main sur les barreaux de la prison qui contenait la boule étrange. Il lui brûlèrent ses mains, mais il fit fi de ses souffrances, et tordit les barreaux pour la rejoindre. Il palpa l'orbe et remarqua que la texture ressemblait à du sang coagulé.

Il tenta de rentrer sa main dehors, mais des épines lui rétorquèrent se plantant dans son torse. Il hurla de douleur, et ajouta à ces cris des appels pour la réanimer. Il voyait à travers le fluide solidifié Naruto roulée en boule. Il ferma les yeux, et communiqua jusqu'au plus profond de son esprit, créant un lien invisible avec elle. Unis par leur cœur, Sasuke saisit l'opportunité, et brisa la sphère en plantant une deuxième fois sa main à l'endroit vitale de celle-ci qui fondit. Naruto tomba sur Sasuke. Ils étaient tout deux allongés dans cette terre inhospitalière. Soudain, Sasuke eût la vision que c'était ce qu'ils allaient vivre plus tard, isolés, dans le feu de la guerre.

Sasuke ayant accompli sa tâche, et ne pouvant se permettre de se languir à ce moment précis, réémergea à l'extérieur, il devait avoir une conversation avec Haku.

* * *

><p>Lorsque Sasuke ouvrit les yeux, il remarquait qu'il était encore sous terre, son corps était déposé à côté de de Naruto inconsciente. Sasuke tendit sa main vers sa chevelure d'or mais celle de Haku l'arrêta. Sasuke fut très proche d'exploser à ce moment précis, mais le ton calme et froid du garçon des glaces lui refroidit ses ardeurs.<p>

"Ne la touche pas, elle est encore fragile, et on ne sait pas comment elle pourrait réagir à ton contact." Sasuke l'interrogea n'arrivant pas à se remémorer le fil des évènements.

"Que s'est-il passé?" Haku répondit d'une voix somnolente.

"Après que tu l'ais 'anesthésié', tu t'es effondré à côté d'elle. Je vous ai récupérer tout les deux, panser vos blessures, et vous ai emmené dans cette grotte. Tu es resté évanoui deux heures." Haku posa une main tranquillisante sur Sasuke lorsque celui-ci voulut se lever.

"Tu es encore blessé, tu ne dois te reposer pour l'instant." Sasuke remarqua que les blessures de Haku étaient bien pires que les siennes.

"Et toi alors?" Lui demanda-t-il nerveux. Haku hocha la tête.

"J'ai l'habitude, et je prendrai sur moi jusqu'à que vous soyez rétabli, c'est ma tâche en tant qu'ainé." Sasuke reposa sa tête et contempla le bas plafond.

"Tu m'as juré..." Haku l'interrompit en levant sa main.

"Je vais tout te raconter..." Il lui renseigna alors qu'un sannin; Orochimaru lorgnait sur son corps pour avoir le sharigan, pupille fabuleuse avec laquelle il pourrait affronter Kurama pour s'approprier ses pouvoirs, le sharigan avait toujours un certain effet sur les démons. Il lui révéla également qu'il était délégué par Kurama pour le prémunir de cette malédiction, et donc de la condamnation de son maitre. C'était une demi-vérité, car bien sûr, les buts de Haku ne se résumaient pas à cela, comme les raisons de Kurama pour l'amener à Konoha.

"Ainsi, mon pire ennemi m'envoie son élève pour se prémunir contre son adversaire. Je me doutais bien que c'était quelque chose dans ce genre là, sinon, mon frère ne t'aurait pas accepté dans notre groupe!" Renâcla Sasuke qui retourna sa couverture pour méditer sur ces nouvelles informations. Haku soupira aisé, Sasuke le prenait mieux que ce qu'il avait au préalable présumé, c'est d'ailleurs tout ce qu'il pouvait lui reporter pour l'instant sur le compte de Kurama.

"Pour ce qui est du démon, je pense qu'il est préférable que ce soit elle qui t'en parle." Sasuke adhéra silencieusement à sa remarque. Haku poursuivit sa tirade.

"J'ai affronté le sannin tout à l'heure, et c'est ce qui m'a retardé..." Sasuke ouvrit grand les yeux, et se retourna éberlué vers lui, comme s'il ne saisissait pas les propos de son compagnon.

"Attends, tu as affronté un ninja légendaire, et tu t'en es ressorti vivant?" Sasuke était estomaqué par cette nouvelle. Haku acquiesça.

"Disons que je l'ai pris par surprise, et je ne l'ai pas vaincu, je l'ai seulement scellé temporairement de sorte à pouvoir m'enfuir. Il est sans doute à notre poursuite." Sasuke commença à avoir une migraine aux afflux d'informations qu'il apprenait, Haku décida que ce fut assez pour le moment, et lui recommanda de dormir. Haku lui étala ses réserves d'eau et de nourriture à côté de lui, puis sortit de cette endroit en se téléportant encore une fois à l'extérieur. Il devait réfléchir sur ses plans, et informer Kurama de l'influence du Kyuubi sur Naruto.

* * *

><p>Dans la forêt, un groupe de ninjas expérimentés arpentait les traces du serpent criminel. A leur tête, un homme masqué dont le bandeau frontal lui traversait le visage, reniflait à l'aide son odorat développé les marques subsistantes de la vermine rampante. Il avait derrière lui deux ANBU qui avait été sous son commandement à l'époque où il officiait encore dans leur ordre.<p>

"Kakashi, peux-tu nous expliquer comment tu as fait pour deviner que ce traitre était venu ici?" Kakashi concentré sur la traque leva son annuaire et son index en arrière. Cela signifiait qu'il avait un informateur au sein même de cette futaie.

Ils arrivèrent dans une petite clairière où se mêlaient de la glace liquéfiée, et des entailles parsemant le tronc des arbres, un véritable chantier.

Ils poursuivirent leur recherche assidument pendant que le monstre vicieux se terrait sous terre, attendant sa proie, et se remettant de ses blessures causées par son imprévu ennemi.

* * *

><p>Gaara avait senti la présence du renard s'élever à l'Est de sa position. Il avait éclaté de rire, provoquant sa frère Kankurô et sa sœur Temari blêmir.<p>

"Elle s'est éveillée, la Véritable!" Annonça-t-il hilare, avec le visage d'un psychopathe en puissance. Ses parents savaient de qui ils faisaient référence, car c'était la raison pour laquelle ils étaient venus dans ce village, soit pour accompagner leur fou de frère dans sa rencontre avec elle, projet initié par leur père qui espérait que de l'union qu'il planait, émergerait un héritier sain capable de prendre sa place. Il pensait que le fait que la jeune fille soit une junchuuriki (dont il avait par ses relations avec le Hokage prit connaissance de ce fait) permettrait à son fils de se faire comprendre d'elle, sans compter le pouvoir emmagasiné du rejeton de deux hôtes lui enflammait son imagination. Pour l'instant, au récit des oiseaux messagers envoyés par ses autres enfants, tout se passait pour le mieux.

Gaara de son côté se moquait de ses manigances, car tout ce qu'il intéressait était de 'vivre', soit de massacrer plus de vies. Naruto serait la compagne idéale pour qu'ils puissent festoyer joyeusement les entrailles de leurs victimes. Gaara n'aimait pas Naruto, il n'aimait que lui, car elle n'était qu'un substitut de sa mère, deuxième personne qu'il avait véritablement aimée, et qui lui conseillait de s'unir avec elle. Gaara était un très bon garçon qui obéissait aveuglément à sa mère.

Gaara pensa à un cadeau de mariage alors qu'il était justement en train de se délecter des cadavres des genin qui l'avaient malencontreusement provoqués, et qui en réponse étaient ensevelis dans du sable, les os brisés, les tendons sectionnés, et le corps en charpie. Il empaqueta de sable dans un moule ressemblant à un paquet d'anniversaire le corps du dernier ninja qu'il avait récemment tué. Cela serait un magnifique présent raisonna-t-il en riant maniaquement. Il embarquait quand même dans le territoire de sa renarde, et devait, en tant que tanuki bien élevé, faire preuve de courtoisie envers sa donzelle.

Il transporta de son énergie mental la monstruosité emplis d'horreur finement formée à sa destinatrice, pendant que lui, et ses soi-disant proches rejoignaient la tour centrale. Sur leur chemin, il n'y avait qu'un invraisemblable emmagasinage de dépouilles des malheureux les ayant croisé.

* * *

><p>Naruto s'éveilla enfin au monde réel dans la grotte où elle était allongée sur un matelas sec et dur. Totalement désorientée, elle essaya de trouver ses marques. Elle posa sa main à un pied qu'elle rattacha mentalement à une jambe puis au tronc d'un corps, et enfin à un visage qu'elle reconnut; celui de Sasuke. Elle lui sourit, mais il ne lui souriait pas, il ne faisait que la fixait sans aucune émotion transparaissant dans son regard d'adamantine. L'atmosphère n'avait rien avoir avec celle de la veille, détendue, tranquille, où ils s'amusaient tout les trois ensembles. On aurait dit que Sasuke la considérait comme une ennemie à abattre.<p>

"Qui es-tu?" Lui questionna-t-il froidement. Naruto ne se souvenait de rien d'autre depuis les évènements d'hier, et ne comprenait ainsi pas le ton de sa voix, ainsi que la brutalité de sa question, ou la même la question en elle-même. Cependant, par fait qu'elle était fatiguée pour une raison inconnue, elle ne put répondre avec son usuelle fougue et rétorqua d'une voix chevrotante.

"Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question?" Sasuke grinça les dents, serra ses poings, puis activa son sharigan. Naruto ne savait même pas qu'il pouvait activer son kekkei genkai, ses yeux rouges teintés de trois tomoe, apparemment parfaitement maitrisé considéra-t-elle. Il se leva, s'approcha d'elle et encercla Naruto de ses bras en jambes en s'agenouillant à côté de ses jambes, puis en se penchant vers elle, leur tête face à face se rapprochant progressivement, inlassablement, lascivement, leur chevelure s'unissant et s'entrelaçant. Naruto était vraiment effrayée par le comportement anormal de Sasuke qui ne semblait pas être lui-même. La poitrine de Naruto se convulsait par la peur la taraudant. Prise au piège, elle essaya de le repousser, de se débattre mais il la retint avec force au sol, ses mains agrippées à ses poignets, ses pieds sur ses tibias.

"Qu'est-ce tu fais? Enlève tes yeux et tes pattes de là!" Elle n'aimait pas cette promiscuité imposée, ni le regard de Sasuke qui avait l'air si langoureux, si affamé, comme ceux que lançaient les ninjas inconnus sur elle. Elle écarquilla ses yeux en direction de Sasuke, dont l'effroi de ses propres yeux ne tarissait pas. Sasuke lui murmura à l'oreille.

"Je vérifie si tu es vraiment elle..." Il plaqua alors ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce n'était pas un baisé passionnel, c'était un baiser ophidien, froid, de serpent, qui ne montrait aucune affection ni sympathie. Leurs cheveux semblaient s'animer d'une vive propre en raison de leur trouble latent. Lorsque Sasuke détacha sa bouche de celle de Naruto avec un filet de bave, il avait ses yeux étrécis comme s'il disséquait son âme. Les lèvres de Naruto frémirent et tremblèrent intensément.

Soudainement, elle le gifla violemment, avec de l'humeur au coin de ses larmoyantes paupières. La force de son coup éjecta Sasuke d'elle, et du sang perla de ses dents, résultant de la puissance qu'elle avait tirée de son outrage. Sasuke l'observait toujours en biais, en nettoyant le liquide vermeil qui inondait sa langue et qu'il recracha pour ne plus en sentir le goût.

Naruto ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça car il lui dévoilait une face de sa personne qu'il ne lui avait jamais montrée. Et elle ne l'appréciait pas, elle la détestait en vérité, cette face qui se cachait derrière le gentil garçon qui l'était, un être froid, insensible, manipulateur, qui ferait tout pour arriver à ses fins, un être résultant de son traumatisme de la mort de ses parents par le frère de celle qui l'aimait tant, amour qui en même temps lui était inaccessible tant qu'il ne saurait jamais si elle allait lui retourner un couteau dans le dos ou non.

Sasuke quant à lui essaya d'évaluer si c'était vraiment sa Naruto ou non. Il ferma les yeux, et tenta de se calmer. Oui, c'était bien elle, ce regard vivant, à la fois en colère, mais cachant sa peine derrière ses traits joyeux, la peine de n'avoir de famille, exalté d'avoir des amis qui tenaient vraiment à elle, le même que le sien. Quand Sasuke rouvrit ses yeux, il redevint l'ancien lui-même, il ne voulait laisser émerger d'avantage son autre lui.

Naruto s'assit alors sur le matelas pour être au même niveau que Sasuke, défaisant de la couverture qui lui préservait sa pudeur, Haku ayant enlevé ses vêtements pour analyser son sceau, puis découvrir que celui qu'il lui avait apposé avait disparu, et il lui en avait rajouté un autre plus puissant, plus restrictif, bien qu'il n'en aimait pas l'idée car cela dénaturait trop le sceau originel, et le modifiait d'une certaine manière.

Naruto était outragée du comportement de Sasuke, elle lui cria à la figure.

"Pour qui te prends-tu? T'es vraiment cinglé de m'agresser comme ça!" Sasuke se rendit compte de ses actes et cacha sa honte en passant sa main devant ses yeux hagards. Il chuchota d'une voix tremblotante.

"Ainsi, tu n'es pas le démon en elle..." Naruto se figea. L'avait-elle bien entendu? Comment pouvez-t-il connaitre son existence. Par cette phrase, les positions s'inversèrent, elle devenait le monstre, et lui la victime.

"Qui... Qui te l'a dit pour lui?" Cela pouvait être Haku, Itachi, Kakashi, même le Sandaime.

"Ton démon qui après m'avoir séduit a tenté de me tuer..." Naruto se figea.

"Comment?" Elle n'en croyait pas un mot.

"En m'embrassant et plantant ses griffes dans ma gorge..." Expliqua-t-il en répondant à son interrogation, dont elle ne voulait connaitre la réponse.

"Puis en m'injectant son venin à l'intérieur même de mon corps" Continua-t-il sans même essayer de comprendre que ses paroles la blesseraient d'avantage en ouvrant ses bandages. Naruto pleurait. Que lui avait-elle donc fait? Ils demeurèrent silencieux pendant une bonne minute.

Naruto se mit debout toujours dénudée, n'essayant même pas de se cacher car elle avait honte d'elle-même, de sa nature de démon, pareil à son frère. Elle s'enfuit de Sasuke loin dans la grotte, ne pouvant supporter plus de voir le corps blessé de son amour résultant de ses fautes.

Il ne la rattrapa pas. Il était autant ébahi qu'elle, toujours sous le choc de ses actes.

Naruto s'arrêta au fond de la grotte, sanglotante, hoquetant, elle tapa ses petits poings sur le murs impuissante, et cria par sa frustration en se tenant les épaules et se mettant à genoux devant le paroi insensible à sa détresse. Elle martela le sol de son impuissance, et essaya de se recueillir au près de son père qui demeurait silencieux à ses appels à l'aide.

* * *

><p>Haku revint dans l'abri une heure plus tard, après s'être soigné lui-même et avoir purger ses plaies infectées. Il avait avec son affinité élémentaire, et ayant récupéré une partie de son chakra, éteint l'incendie avec l'eau contenue dans le lac. Les traces du chaos étaient encore présents. Haku redoutait ses entretiens avec le démon de Naruto, car il ne savait pas comment agir avec lui. Il était le double de son parent aimant, mais aussi sa partie démoniaque, sa part d'ombre, obscure, que Kurama laissait remonter à la surface que quand il sortait hors de ses gonds.<p>

Haku rentra dans le sous-terrain et vit Sasuke assis seul dans son coin sans nulle présence de Naruto. A son air déprimé et perdu, Haku imagina tout de suite la scène puis se passa la main au visage dans une attitude exaspéré.

"Kami... Pourquoi dois-je toujours les surveiller..." Il prit par l'épaule Sasuke. Il lui requit sur un ton rude.

"Où est-elle?" Il leva vers lui un regard vitreux. Haku le gifla pour le faire revenir à la réalité.

"Je répète, où est-elle?" Sasuke dévia son regard où elle était partie, où elle l'avait quitté. Il fit lever Sasuke en lui saisissant le bras, et le traina dans la direction qu'il avait indiqué.

"Ramène toi!" Sasuke se laissa faire. Ils plongèrent dans l'obscurité de la cave. Ils aperçurent le corps de Naruto inerte étendu sur le sol. Haku la palpa, et elle était froide, comme si elle s'était évanouie depuis déjà un moment moment, ses lèvres étaient violettes, livides. Elle avait dut attraper froid, due à son émoi, à l'humidité de la grotte et à la température ambiante assez basse. Sasuke ne savait pas quoi faire, c'est comme s'il avait affaire à un jouet cassé auquel il n'avait pas la notice pour le réparer. En tendant la main vers elle, Haku lui bloqua son poignet et l'expulsa en arrière en lui retourna un regard d'acier emplis de rancœur.

"Ne la touche pas! Tu lui as suffisamment fait de mal."

Haku marmonna quelque chose, et une serviette apparut d'un de ses sceaux ce qui lui fit saigner son bras. Haku tiqua, sa maitrise était encore imparfaite, le stockage d'objets à l'intérieur d'un corps était aussi dangereux que difficile.

Il enveloppa Naruto dans la couverture blanchâtre, moelleuse et touffue qu'il avait invoqué, et la frictionna. Il la porta à ses bras, elle était si douce, si légère, le poids d'une plume pour lui. Haku avec un petit sourire caressa les joues marquée de Naruto avec le sienne, frottant ses longs cheveux avec les siens, sa peau était lisse, délicate. Il lui injecta son chakra à son contact, un chakra guérisseur, d'un bleu pur, d'azur. Le corps de Naruto se réchauffait, et une teinte rosée apparut sur sa peau, synonyme de renaissance.

Sasuke qui se serait d'habitude interposer demeura calme. Il avait appris la leçon, il devait maitriser ses émotions lorsqu'il était avec ses proches, s'il ne souhaitait pas envenimer ses relations avec eux. Naruto souffrait de son inconsidération.

Haku déposa Naruto sur le matelas où elle avait résidé, et continua de la frictionner. Elle se réveilla environ vingt minutes plus tard, avec des visages attendris à côté d'elle. Considérant qu'elle ne les méritait pas, elle releva sa serviette à son visage pour se camoufler, mais Haku arrêta sa compulsion en lui tenant fermement la main, qu'il ne lâchait pas, une petite main qui demandait du réconfort. Naruto mit son autre main devant son visage et murmura grelotante.

"Laissez moi, je suis un monstre... Je suis un monstre..." Haku fit signe à Sasuke de s'approcher et tenir l'autre main de Naruto. Ils lui sourirent simultanément.

"Non tu n'es pas un monstre." Dirent-ils en même temps, Naruto continua de se lamenter, et Sasuke mit sa tête sur son torse, entourant ses bras autour de sa tête.

"Je te l'ai dit Naruto, jamais je n'arrêterai de t'aimer pour ce que tu es, de même pour Haku." Celui-ci acquiesça, et Naruto expulsa ce qui lui tourmentait son âme.

De l'amour, il y avait besoin d'amour en ce monde. Naruto, Sasuke, et Haku devaient rester unis pour traverser les épreuves qui les attendaient sur leur route.

* * *

><p>Après que Naruto fut rétablie, et leur blessures furent à peu près traitées, Haku expliqua à Naruto l'existence du sannin les pourchassant. Haku avait délégué une troupe de ninjas pour assurer leur sécurité, et chassant le monstre, mais il leur prévint que cela ne serait peut-être pas suffisant pour le restreindre de les atteindre. Ils s'habillèrent de leur uniforme, puis sortit de la grotte, Naruto toujours enveloppée dans une serviette avec Sasuke lui tenant la taille derrière pour l'aider à marcher, le regard soucieux sur ses jambes qui flageolaient encore. Haku partait devant.<p>

Haku ne demanda pas à Naruto de vérifier son sceau, elle était encore fragile mentalement, et lui révéler qu'elle se faisait tromper par le démon renard n'était pas le meilleur moyen de la conserver sereine. Haku en avant garde, Sasuke en arrière et Naruto au centre, ils avancèrent en file indienne entre les broussailles pendant deux bonnes heures, il était déjà l'après-midi avec tout les évènements de la journée, même s'ils avaient l'impression que cela faisait des heures qu'ils marchaient car ils prenaient beaucoup de précautions sur la route.

Haku sentit alors une odeur de moisie s'élever en face d'eux. Il leur fit signe de se stopper, Naruto trembla en s'accroupissant avec Sasuke à côté, elle n'était pas en état de se battre, ni eux tous non plus d'ailleurs, Haku était toujours blessé de son combat avec Orochimaru et Sasuke avait les côtés atteint lors de son affrontement avec le démon renard. Haku rampa lentement vers ce qui émanait la putréfaction, et il vit avec horreur un cadavre enfermé dans un sarcophage de sable, même lui blêmit face à cette sauvagerie peu commune, il imaginait la scène où Gaara dépeçait ses adversaires. Un petit mot était ajouté en outre en entête.

"_Pour la prédatrice des forêts du Nord de la part du tanuki des mers tourmentées du Sud._" Haku hocha la tête, Gaara était encore fou, Kurama n'avait agi pour l'aider. D'ailleurs, lui et Haku s'étaient souvent disputés sur ce point, Kurama lui disant que Gaara ne leur était aucunement nécessaire, trop complexe, et dont la survie était non nécessaire à ses plans. Haku détourna le regard vers ses compagnons derrière lui dans les buissons, il leur demanda de ne pas s'avancer, il ne voulait montrer à Naruto cette horreur.

Quand il fut sur le point de se lever et de quitter la place rejoindre ses amis qui se bouchaient le nez aux effluves du mort, le sable s'anima et bondit Haku s'enfermant sur lui, il sentait la volonté du démon du Sable l'entourer. Sasuke dut quitter Naruto pour aider son compère du piège, auquel il tirait le seul bras qui émergeait du sable, Haku utilisa son chakra transformé en glace pour s'en faire une armure qui s'effritait peu à peu, Sasuke réussit à le sortir de la situation en fondant le sable vivant, qui s'éloigna d'eux pour se métamorphoser en un golem prenant la forme du rouquin. Sasuke se figea à sa vue, et Haku tiqua au visage démentiel du clone de Gaara qui huma l'air autour d'eux, et révolutionna ses yeux autour de lui.

**Moment Violent**

"Où est-elle?" Objecta-t-il. Naruto se tassa en dessous des ronces, Sasuke lui avait demandé de ne pas sortir car elle risquerait de les gêner avec ses tremblements intempestifs.

Elle regardait alors le corps d'un ninja mort au sol derrière le golem de sable, elle faillit vomir en contemplant le spectacle. Gaara sourit béatement en repérant Naruto, mais Haku et Sasuke s'interposèrent devant lui. Haku tendit une main devant lui qu'il vacilla, ses doigts formèrent des nœuds entrelacées dans l'air qui s'enroulèrent autour de l'image de Gaara telles des cordes. Haku contracta de sa main le fluide bleuté, Sasuke conjura un torrent de flamme de sa bouche se dirigeant vers le clone de Gaara qui explosa dans une explosion teintée de sang et sable, car celui-ci avait utilisé les entrailles de l'homme pour faire bouger le golem, ceux-ci giclèrent partout sur le sol, où des doigts sectionnés, des tubes d'intestins mêlés à de la graisse s'épandant sur le sol dans un mélange de vert moisi, de jaune terne et de rouge foncé.

**Fin du mouvement violent**

Un serpent sortit alors de la terre entre tout les immondices, et fonça vers là où Naruto était camouflée la gobant toute ronde. Sasuke et Haku étaient éberlués, ils ne s'attendaient pas à subir deux attaques consécutives. Ils mirent du temps pour réagir jusqu'à ce qu'une silhouette émergea peu à peu de la mue du serpent, c'était elle du sannin pervers et diabolique; Orochimaru. Les deux genin se tendirent sous l'aura écrasante de leur futur adversaire qui leur dédia un rictus déformé. Sa langue fourchue sortit de sa bouche avec délectation, et une voix ophidienne et aigue transpercèrent leurs oreilles.

"Je suppose que vous savez pourquoi je suis venu ici..." Déclara Le Sannin en se lapant le menton. Il fixa Sasuke qui détourna ses propres yeux de lui pour se concentrer sur le serpent ayant avalé Naruto, ils devaient la secourir. Sasuke sortit son katana de son fourreau et commença à s'accroupir pour prendre une brusque accélération vers sa cible, mais Haku déposa une main sur son épaule pour lui signifier d'attendre.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, nous avons le temps de la récupérer." Haku leva un doigt vers le terrain en dessous du serpent. "Ne vois-tu pas les pièges qu'il nous réserve en dessous de son invocation." Sasuke étrécit les yeux et vit des parchemins explosifs dissimulés en profondeur grâce à son sharigan. Il rengaina son arme et essaya d'analyser la situation. Naruto n'était pas en état de se battre et souffrait encore des effets secondaires du sceau imposé par Haku. Son compagnon s'avança de quelques pas devant lui, et il leva son regard vers le sannin que le regardait curieux de ses projets.

Haku retroussa les manches de son vêtement et enleva son masque de nuke-nin pour avoir une meilleur acuité visuelle et sonore. Il étreignit ses cheveux en une simple queue de cheval qui lui pendait jusqu'à ses hanches. Alors, quatre senbon apparut dans sa main droite et de sa main gauche de forma un bouclier givrée."Je m'occuperai de Orochimaru, tu n'es pas de taille face à lui, et tu ne ferais que me gêner Sasuke. Pendant ce temps, trouve un moyen de la faire sortir. " Sasuke fut sur le point de protester mais ledit Orochimaru l'interrompit en ayant un rire sadique tout en contemplant l'audace de son adversaire impromptu.

"Tu devrais faire attention de pas trop te surmener petit. Qui sait les dégâts que le poison de ma lame pourrait causer à ton corps si tu t'agites trop. Je me demande comment Kurama réagirait si je t'imposais ma marque. Moi qui étais venu pour l'imposer au survivant des Uchiwa, je considère désormais que tu m'es bien plus utile à mes desseins, Haku." Sasuke regardait son camarade qui grimaçait à la voix de son opposant ayant réveillé la douleur dans ses côtes. Orochimaru fredonna à cette pensée. "Oui, cette idée me plait bien." Orochimaru ouvrit grand sa bouche et sortit son épée Kusanagi emplie de bave dégoulinant. Il invita à Haku de se jeter sur lui. Haku prit une calme inspiration en fermant ses yeux, réunissant toutes les parcelles de son énergie pour le combat se préparant. Des agates d'un bleu polaire remplacèrent le doux regard que détenait Haku. Son aura de combat se diffusa dans la clairière, et ses cheveux s'animèrent d'une vie propre derrière lui. Sasuke observait le chakra de Haku se révolutionnait autour de lui, se transformait en son affinité élémentaire, le vent et l'eau qui firent un tourbillon autour de lui. Haku bondit ainsi vers le sannin sa main droite en avant vers le visage du ninja qui l'attendait et sauta au delà de la tête du serpent, puis ils s'enfoncèrent tout deux dans la forêt, leur lames s'entrechoquant au loin.

Grâce à l'intervention de Haku ayant écarté Orochimaru, Sasuke faisait désormais seul face au serpent de vingt mètres lui dardant ses crocs vénéneux, le corps du serpent se mouvant de gestes nerveux et imprévisibles. Il se jeta la tête la première sur Sasuke qui dévia les lames aiguisés du serpent avec son katana qui crissa au contact de l'ivoire des dents de l'immonde reptile. Sasuke ne pouvait s'inquiéter pour ses camarades, car il était véritablement pour la première fois dans une situation de vie et de mort, il devait rester concentré en permanence, car il n'avait personne pour le couvrir de derrière, que ce soit son frère, Naruto ou même Haku jugea-t-il après un moment en l'incluant dans sa liste, malgré le fait qu'il était le disciple de l'ennemi de ses parents. Sasuke se mordit le pouce et invoqua deux petits corbeaux sur ses épaules qui l'aidèrent à devenir plus léger entre ses phases de sauts entre les arbres pour esquiver les attentats du serpent de l'avaler. Sasuke supposa que son affinité avec le feu ne lui permettrait pas de pénétrer l'épaisse curasse du serpent, seul son katana pouvait en réalité le blesser.

Sasuke réalisa alors après un moment que son véritable but n'était pas de vaincre ce serpent. Il sourit légèrement et répudia ses volatiles dans leur monde. Il attendit alors que le serpent vienne à lui, et Sasuke se jeta dans la gueule du reptile à sa grande surprise, qui l'avala entièrement. Sasuke trancha ses viscères de l'intérieur et le serpent se tint à la verticale en criant à la douleur que le genin lui faisait subir à travers ses multiples blessures intérieurs. Sasuke dans sa frénésie chercha Naruto dans ce chaos de rouge et de sucs gastriques, il se recouvrit d'une fine couche de chakra pour se prémunir des effets immédiats que l'acide pourrait avoir sur son corps. Il trouva Naruto au bout d'une minute de recherche. Elle était inconsciente et était baigné dans le liquide visqueux des intestins du serpent. Sasuke se concentra et enveloppa son katana de flamme embrasées et il se fit un chemin à partir de son épée brandie vers l'extérieur du corps du serpent, tout en ayant Naruto maintenue entre son bras gauche et son torse. Ils émergèrent entre deux écailles, propulsés par l'élan de Sasuke, ils atterrirent brutalement sur le tronc d'un arbre. Ils furent rejoins de peu par Haku qui s'écrasa au même endroit qu'eux. Sasuke protégea Naruto des échardes dûes à l'explosion du bois en contact avec le corps de Haku qui était également inconscient. De son sharigan, Sasuke décrypta l'état désastreux du corps de Haku qui souffrait de multiples fractures et d'hémorragies internes avec un réseau de chakra surmené. Il détourna ses yeux de lui lorsqu'il entendit une voix résonner au dessus de lui.

"Hahaha, Kurama l'a bien formé, mais il n'est pas à ma hauteur malheureusement." Sasuke sentait son pouls s'affolait, il était tout seul maintenant. Il savait que Haku avait été déjà blessé contre son premier combat face au sannin, et c'était déjà un miracle qu'il ait pu les mener jusque là et les protéger des attaques du rouquin et de leur ennemi actuel. Sasuke se répugnait de croire qu'il avait désormais la charge de deux vies. Son premier devoir de ninja était de prémunir ses camarades des dangers les menaçant lorsqu'ils étaient en position de faiblesse, et désormais, Sasuke était le seul rempart entre eux et le Sannin pervers. Malgré le fait qu'il se répugnait à protéger Haku, en raison de son inimité avec lui, il fit fi des sentiments et agît comme un adulte, soit qu'il passa sa mission avant ses émotions. Il brandit courageusement sa lame face au sannin qui le toisait dédaigneusement maintenant qu'il avait trouvé une proie plus adéquate.

"Je t'accorde que tu t'es quand même occupé de mon serpent, 'Sasuke-kun'." Témoigna moqueusement Orochimaru. Sasuke savait que les renforts allaient bientôt arriver, et il devait gagner du temps. Cependant, il devait concentrer l'intention de Orochimaru seulement sur lui en même temps pour éviter qu'il fasse du mal à ses proches. Dans ce dilemme, Sasuke n'hésita pas longtemps, il se jeta à corps perdu vers le ninja adverse qui éclata de rire, il s'était attendu à mieux du survivant des Uchiwa. Orochimaru joua avec Sasuke comme s'il n'était qu'un enfant, ce qu'il était d'un certain côté. Il lui donna une leçon prompte en Kenjutsu. Sasuke ne fut pas de taille et fut rapidement maîtrisé. Le katana de Sasuke vola derrière lui au bout de quelques secondes, et il ne se retrouvait alors qu'avec un kunai dans son poing, ses attaques de feu avaient été amoindris en raison de l'épuisement de son chakra.

"La maitrise de ton sharigan et de ton affinité élémentaire ainsi que de ton habilité à manier ton katana sont étonnantes pour une personne si jeune. Je révise mon opinion sur toi, tu es digne de porter ma marque. Que dirais-tu de rejoindre mes forces Sasuke." Ils étaient face à face. Sasuke lui cracha au visage et vociféra avec ferveur.

"Et pourquoi te rejoindrai-je? Sale serpent visqueux!" Orochimaru pouffa à la verve du jeune garçon, que c'était prometteur. C'est de ces plus fortes volontés que le sannin aimait briser la vivacité, car c'est ceux qui constituent ses réceptacles les plus élaborés.

"Je peux t'offrir une vie d'immortel, ou une infinie puissance pouvant te permettre de venger tes parents de Kurama." Sasuke ferma les yeux pour ne pas laisser la colère émerger de lui, car c'était de ces sentiments que le sannin utilisait pour le faire sombrer dans les ténèbres. Il répondit résolument.

"Je n'aspire plus à me venger désormais." Orochimaru pouvait voir dans les yeux de sa proie sa détermination, et la volonté du Feu incarnait dans chacune des fibres de son corps. Orochimaru n'aimait pas ce regard car il lui rappelait celui de son ancien maître; Sarutobi Hiruzen. Orochimaru se souvint alors du background de Kurama et de la condition particulière de Sasuke le concernant. Un rictus empli de malice décora la face du ninja renégat qui prit par le menton Sasuke pour qu'ils regardent tout deux Naruto évanouie au sol. Il murmura à l'oreille de Sasuke d'une voix lascive en lui caressant la joue auquelle Sasuke se crispa à son contact.

"Oh vraiment? Imagine donc un certain homme blond aux yeux rouges caresser le corps en éclosion d'une petite fille sans défense." Orochimaru passa sa main entre les jambes de Sasuke. "Visualise le, ce grand frère faisant semblant d'être gentil, mais ne désirant qu'au fond de lui faire éblouir la chanson de la chair sur la chair." Orochimaru remonta sa main qu'il infiltra dans son col pour escalader le corps de Sasuke trépidant sur place aux sous-entendus suscités par le sannin. "Tais-toi." Chuchota Sasuke blême de rage. Le ricanement de Orochimaru s'accentua au fil de l'affreux récit qu'il évoquait.

"Ils voguèrent ensembles, main dans la main, chantonnant une languissante mélodie, aux pleurs d'une jeune fille et de son fou de frère schizophrénique. La rivière coule loin de ses souvenirs, mais profondément enfoui jeune cœur demeure, éclatant, et ouvrant des blessures de sang frais au centre même de son être. La supplication de cesser de la saisir, mais n'enflammant d'avantage que la luxure de son impureté. Malice, corruption, perversion. Il lui volait ce qui lui était sacré, la consacrant à jamais à lui, pour qu'elle ne puisse s'unir avec personne d'autre qu'à lui-même." Des mains de Sasuke perla du sang, ses muscles se contractèrent, ses dents se serrèrent. Il contenait difficilement sa haine. Il n'essayait de ne pas se projeter ces images lancinantes qui l'avaient toujours tourmenté au fond de lui. Il avait perdu ce regard fier, pour détenir que celui d'une bête sauvage, que le serpent manipula d'avantage.

"Gourou, sorcier des anciens temps la séduisit en lui bredouillant de mièvres flatteries réchauffant son âme meurtri sous le regard de son impitoyable village. Oh oui, elle le recherchait tant, ce besoin inépuisable d'affection que son frère lui prodigua allègrement. Innocente, elle prit de plein gré ces rubans lavandes offerts par ce sinistre homme auquel elle se jeta en pâture." "Ferme là..." Rumina d'une voix grave Sasuke en fermant avec conviction ses yeux utilisant l'hérédité se retournant contre lui, et lui conférant des visions de scènes explicites. Orochimaru commença à mimer la voix d'une fillette essoufflée.

"Encore... S'il-te-plait..." Lorsque Sasuke ouvrit les yeux, son sharigan se fixa sur le visage de Orochimaru qui se trémoussait. "Elle regretta plus tard ce qu'elle avait fait, et ne pouvait regarder dans les yeux ses camarades, car elle lui était enchaînée."

"Oh je suis un monstre, ne me touchez pas!" Orochimaru imita encore la voix d'une petite fille, se coïncidant avec celle de Naruto. "Je ne suis pas digne de vous disait-elle lorsque ses amis essayaient de l'approcher." Sasuke élargit ses yeux, il réalisa alors que ce scénario était tout à fait possible aux réactions de Naruto. Il hocha résolument la tête et essaya de ne pas penser à son pire ennemi qui revenait sans cesse dans son esprit. Ororchimaru avait ravivé, puis attisé le feu de sa haine, il lui représenta sa proposition.

"Ensembles, nous pouvons le vaincre, Sasuke-kun..." Sasuke ne réfléchit plus, son corps bougea tout seul, et tout son être se mua pour détruire ce qui était autour de lui, Orochimaru compris, celui-ci qui bondit en arrière en riant comme un fou. Il se délectait de voir ce corps s'enflammer, vigoureux, lui montrant toutes les possibilités qu'il lui pouvait lui accorder. Des lucioles de flammes se formèrent en dansèrent affolement autour de sa tête, une aura noire enveloppa le jeune Uchiwa dont les yeux se déformaient, dont les tomoe se joignaient puis se scindaient.

"Kukuku." Ria Orochimaru de loin, puis il récita un mantra au fil des tentatives de Sasuke de l'assassiner.

"Il n'y a pas de paix, il n'y a que la colère." Des boules de feu se dirigèrent vers lui et s'écrasèrent sur les arbres.

"Il n'y a pas de crainte, il n'y a que l'ultime puissance." Sasuke fonça sur lui avec une auréole violette commençant à se former autour de lui, ses pupilles se révolutionnant, le sabre de Orochimaru supposé indestructible fondit aux assauts du jeune garçon.

"Il n'y a pas de mort, il n'y a que la vie éternelle." Sasuke tournoya ses pieds et ses poings dans une trombe dévastatrice qui ravagea la matière l'environnant, puis il demeura seul, indemne au centre du vide l'entourant. Son souffle devenait intense, son corps se convulsait abominablement. Orochimaru ayant échappé de peu à son attaque sortit de la terre et ricana encore malicieusement.

"Il n'y a pas d'amertume, Il n'y a que la vengeance." Un guerrier éthéré émergea du corps de Sasuke, prenant l'apparence d'un tengu (corbeau mythique) qui aux ailes déployés et à l'armure inviolée poussa un hurlement de rancœur.

"Tu es enfin mûr Sasuke." Orochimaru joignit ses mains, ce qui fit allonger son cou et il enfonça ses crocs maudits dans le cou du Uchiwa mâture qui s'évanouit à la crissente douleur qui envahit son corps. Sasuke s'effondra sur le sol, éteignant ainsi sa technique façonnée par sa rage, trois faucilles s'inscrivant sur sa nuque.

"Kukuku..." Claquèrent les dents de Orochimaru. Le sannin toisa Sasuke qui frémissait par terre et qui ne pouvait lever la tête vers le sannin. Orochimaru rejeta alors son regard sur les compagnons du garçon qui étaient allongés dans des débris des arbres au dessus de lui. Il dépassa le cadet des Uchiwa ignorant ses malédictions à son encontre puis escalada l'immense arbuste érigé vers le ciel. Il regarda le garçon qui manipulait la glace l'ayant défié en se léchant les babines, il lui serait un très bon instrument dans sa quête d'obtenir le corps de Kurama. Son savoir sur les sceaux, son physique ravageur, ainsi que la connaissance des faiblesses de sa cible étaient à sa portée.

Néanmoins, Orochimaru retourna son regard sur la fille allongée à ses pieds, ses cheveux blonds remplis de liquide visqueux s'épandent sur son dos, malgré le fait qu'elle n'était pas éveillée, elle semblait tenir avec hargne le fourreau de son katana, un réflexe préhensile supposa son observateur. Orochimaru savait que la junchuuriki du Kyuubi était très précieuse pour Kurama. C'était un otage de poids, que Orochimaru allait bien sûr prendre avec lui. Il déposa sa main sur la nuque de la jeune fille qui réagit brusquement à son contact, le sannin sentit un choc électrique parcourir son corps. La main de Naruto s'agrippa soudainement au poignet de Orochimaru et le tordit dans un craquement sec. Orochimaru bondit en arrière en se massant son membre antérieur, et en dévisageant le corps de Naruto. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle ait autant de force, mais surtout, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle s'éveille et qu'elle expulse une telle aura. Orochimaru avait du mal à distinguer à qui elle appartenait.

Les yeux de la jeune fille s'ouvrirent lentement, et elle s'assit en contemplant le Sannin qui lui demanda.

"Qui est-ce? Le Kyuubi, la fille, Minato? Ou Kushina..." L'inconnue cligna des yeux et leva vers le Sannin le katana qu'elle sortit du fourreau, la lame vibrait avec le chakra de la jeune fille, et de pourpres pupilles se colorièrent entre ses orifices. Elle palpa l'air du sabre dans la direction du Sannin, sectionnant les arbres vertigineux entreposés derrière lui, coupant par là même ses cheveux noirs. Orochimaru lui dédicaça un sourire bestial et lui témoignant de ce langage.

"Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'on ne s'était vu." Un petit sourire se plaqua également sur les lèvres de Naruto qui remuèrent fugacement pour former une phrase.

"Toujours un plaisir de te revoir, Oro-chan." Naruto pencha légèrement la tête, puis s'avança vers le sannin. Le katana de Naruto réverbérait les rayons du soleil couchant dans son dos.

"Comment est-ce possible?" Requit le sannin curieux de ce phénomène. Naruto fit la moue.

"Disons que le petit qui a aidé ma chérie est très doué en fuinjutsu, mais ne semble pas connaitre toutes les facettes de cet art." Dit-elle avec un haussement d'épaules. Orochimaru regarda pensif la fille qui s'approchait toujours jusqu'à lui, et mit sa main sur son menton pour lui demander courtoisement.

"Pourrais-tu me laisser appliquer ma marque sur le jeune garçon derrière toi." Toujours avec un sourire, Naruto hocha légèrement la tête.

"Désolé, mais je n'apprécie pas qu'on pose les mains sur ma fille, ni sur ses amis." Affirma-t-elle en posant ses doigts sur sa poitrine. Orochimaru se tendit lorsque l'intention de tuer de celui ou celle qui contrôlait le corps de Naruto l'enveloppa.

"Pas la peine d'être si stressé Orochimaru. Je vais juste t'occire les altères, te découper le cou et ta langue dégoutante, et les pendre au mur du bureau du Sandaime pour qu'il puisse admirer ta face délétère." Elle rajouta en faisant la moue, et en déposant dans une attitude infantile un doigt sur sa bouche. "J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir une peau de serpent dans ma chambre." Ledit Orochimaru semblait déglutir, puis il hocha la tête avant de reprendre ses esprits et sa contenance.

"Dans ce corps, tu n'es pas de taille, Kushina." Naruto étrécit les yeux en fronçant les sourcils et eût un rire perlé.

"Tu as toujours été un blagueur Oro-chan, tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'après t'être fait ridiculisé devant mon homme pour le poste auquel tu tenais tant, tu as essayé de m'affronter et tu connais le résultat de notre affrontement." Elle posa son katana sur son épaule et fit un clin d'oeil. "Donc..." Toujours son sourire imprégné sur les lèvres, et fit un dernier pas à cinq mètres de Orochimaru désormais. Elle leva le katana jusqu'à lui. "Tu ferrais mieux de déguerpir, avant que d'autres personnes ne rappliquent également, et pour le peu d'amitié qui me reste envers toi, je t'accorde cette fuite." Orochimaru sentit soudain une escouade de ANBU s'approcher, et dans le groupe, il reconnut le ninja copieur. Orochimaru avait déjà épuisé ses réserves et considéra qu'il était effectivement mieux d'effectuer un replis stratégique. Il acquiesça sombrement.

"Nous nous reverrons Kushina." La fille bailla en mettant la main devant sa bouche. Elle ne répondit même pas à la menace qu'elle savait ridicule, elle fit juste des vagues de sa main pour lui faire signe de déguerpir au plus vite. Orochimaru sauta en arrière, et commença à courir pour s'enfuir dans la forêt, sa présence diminuait progressivement au sens de la jeune fille qui ne le perçut plus par ses sens, puis elle soupira de soulagement, son bluff avait marché, car elle n'avait comme l'avait déduit Orochimaru aucun moyen de le vaincre avec ses minces possibilités actuelles.

De derrière, arrivèrent trois ninjas masqués dont un avait des cheveux blancs. Kushina eût un sourire en coin lorsqu'elle repéra qui était venu. Ce bon Kakashi... Elle éteignit son aura en fermant les yeux pour ne pas apeurer ses alliés.

Kakashi arriva sur les lieux et requit à ses compatriotes de suivre les traces du serpent dans la forêt lorsqu'il remarqua l'état de l'équipe de Itachi. Les autres ANBU s'en allèrent dans la direction d'où était parti le Sannin, et observèrent curieusement en passant devant la junchuuriki du Kyuubi qui avait toujours son katana sur son épaule mais qui semblait figée sur place. Quand ils furent seuls, Kakashi releva son bandeau protecteur et regarda Naruto bien debout sur ses pieds sans nulles blessures malgré une putride odeur de moisie sortant d'elle en raison des liquides intestinaux du serpent par lequel elle était passée. Il comprit que ce n'était pas Naruto qu'il avait en face de lui avec son œil sacrificiel et l'interrogea tendu en sortant un kunai.

"Qui êtes-vous?" Il espérait que ce n'était pas le Kyuubi. Il ne ressentait aucune de ses coutumières vibrations, c'était pourquoi à la base il avait demandé à ses hommes de le laisser seul avec Naruto. La fille aux cheveux blonds frémit légèrement, puis se retourna vers Kakashi en lui dédiant un visage éclatant. Kakashi pouvait sentir le vent passer entre eux et faire vaciller les feuilles sur les arbres. Les rayons du soleil pénétraient la clairière dans un environnement reposant de jaune et de vert, de paix. Naruto remit son katana dans son fourreau, et passa sa main sur ses cheveux soulever par la douce brise d'automne. Elle confia un sourire tolérant à Kakashi qui était éberlué par le spectacle.

"Ne me reconnais-tu pas, 'Kashi'?" Cette voix enjouée, cette intonation fière et certaine, cette attitude guillerette... Les mains de Kakashi tremblèrent et sa vision vacilla de son trouble. Ces yeux d'améthystes qui l'envoûtaient toujours dans le passé revenaient lui hanter dans le présent. Incroyable...

"Impossible..." Rajouta-t-il en murmurant halluciné. Son interlocutrice hocha la tête mystérieuse en tendant les mains vers le grand jounin qui se figeait sur place.

"Si tu ne viens pas à moi, c'est moi qui viendrais à toi, 'Kashi'." Ce surnom, comme il lui avait tant manqué également. Kakashi rabaissa son bandeau frontal à la diagonale, puis s'approcha calmement vers elle oubliant sa mission actuelle, oubliant qu'il devait rétablir Haku et Sasuke. Naruto le serra dans ses bras lorsqu'il arriva à sa portée, et il hoqueta en retour aux sentiments qui le submergeaient.

"Merci 'Kashi de t'être occupé de ma fille." L'homme aux cheveux blancs déglutit.

"Tu étais au courant?" La jeune fille opina du chef sur l'épaule de l'homme agenouillé à sa taille.

"De tout, depuis le début, depuis sa naissance. Tout ce qu'elle ressentait, de ce qu'elle vivait, je le vivais à travers elle." Kakashi eût alors un rire gêné en se remémorant certains moments embarrassants. La fille ria gaiement au teint cramoisie que prenait le visage de Kakashi.

"Même lorsque tu lui changeais ses langes..." Lui souffla-t-elle langoureusement à l'oreille lui faisant provoquer une quinte de toux et la jeune fille ria d'avantage. Kakashi après un moment où il reprenait son souffle lui en demanda d'avantage."

"Et même des décisions du village?" Elle acquiesça peinée. Kakashi était rassuré qu'elle ne semblait pas en colère contre son village pour ce qu'il avait fait subir à sa fille. Elle rajouta sereinement.

"Et le fait que tu ais dut la laisser à l'orphelinat alors qu'elle n'avait que deux ans..." Elle lui raviva de mauvais souvenirs également, et il baissa les yeux. Naruto entoura de ses bras la nuque de Kakashi et l'embrassa dans une chaste mais chaleureuse étreinte.

"Merci de t'être occupé d'elle." Dit-elle en décollant des lèvres des siennes, c'était un baisé qui raviva sa flamme d'adolescent. Kakashi se rapella alors de la discussion qu'il avait eu avec son maître onze ans de cela."Tu aurais fait un magnifique partie s'il n'y avait pas eu Minato." Kakashi s'éloigna alors de Naruto pour rependre son calme, car il devait se calmer, ce n'était pas Kushina mais seulement la mère qui utilisait le corps de sa fille. Sa vision lui jouait des tours, et il l'avait l'impression de voir le fantôme de Kushina derrière Naruto qui mimait exactement ses actes, comme si des liens joignaient les deux parents.

"Ceci n'est plus possible..." Chuchota-t-il alors, et elle acquiesça encore une fois pour montrer qu'elle était d'accord avec lui.

"Qu'en est-il de Minato et du Kyuubi?" La fille fronça des sourcils. C'était un air bien inhabituel chez elle.

"Minato n'a toujours pas donné signe de vie à l'intérieur du sceau, et ce malin de renard fait des siennes en perturbant ma fille, et en se prenant occasionnellement pour mon mari et son père." Sa main se serrait à cette pensée, Kakashi posa une main apaisante sur son épaule pour lui signifier que tout irait bien. Elle lui sourit en levant son visage vers le ciel rougi par le soleil à l'horizon qui dispersait ses derniers rayons.

"Et pour Naruto?" Elle hocha la tête.

"Elle doit s'habituer au nouveau sceau apposé sur elle, et ne reprendra conscience que demain, elle a été assez surmenée durant ces dernières vingt-quatre heures." Kushina répondit à l'interrogation muette de Kakashi ne voyant qu'il ne disait rien.

"Je ne puis la rencontrer, car mon âme disparaîtrait de ce monde si je la voyais par le contrat me liant avec le Shinigami (Dieu de la Mort), et il est encore trop tôt pour moi de la rencontrer. Il sera donc de ton devoir ou celui de ses amis de le lui dire pour le Kyuubi." Ils se retournèrent vers Haku et Sasuke allongés sur le sol. Sasuke s'était évanoui avant que Kushina prenne le contrôle du corps de Naruto. Kakashi soupira fatigué, il allait encore devoir faire un long rapport, la jeune fille lui toqua le front à la manière de Itachi faisait avec son petit frère.

"Allons les récupérer..." Elle marcha dans la direction des amis de sa fille. Kakashi la suivait de derrière alors qu'il regardait ses cheveux rebondir sur son dos en les imaginant dans leur couleur originelle.

"Et pour Kurama?" Demanda-t-il. Elle s'arrêta brusquement en cours de route. Elle ne se retourna pas vers Kakashi pour lui répondre et il n'arrivait pas à lire les émotions qui taurodaient Kushina à ce moment.

"Je n'ai rien à dire sur lui." Et ils continuèrent leur route, Kakashi sachant qu'elle ne semblait vouloir parler sur Kurama, et il respectait son choix. Ils arrivèrent devant Sasuke car il était allongé à même le sol tendis que Haku s'était écrasé sur l'arbre. Lorsque Kushina dans le corps de Naruto arrivait à son niveau, il s'abaissa devant Sasuke en lui caressant les cheveux. Elle le porta après un moment dans ses bras fins alors que même évanoui il semblait terriblement souffrir. Elle déposa un regard amusé sur lui en dépit de la situation.

"On s'était trompé tout les deux Mikoto, Naruto était une fille, et Sasuke un garçon...Tu avais déjà un fils et moi qui en désirais un... Toutefois, on ne s'est pas trompé pour ce qui est de leur relation qu'ils allaient entretenir... Nous le sentions dans nos seins qu'ils étaient unis de quelques manières..." Kakashi se souvenait alors de la somptueuse fête en l'honneur de l'état des deux nouvelles mères amies à l'époque. Il ne commenta pas. Kushina colla la joue de sa fille à celle de Sasuke affectueusement. Elle confia Sasuke à Kakashi et lui demanda.

"Prend soin de lui, on va les déposer dans une grotte à proximité pour qu'ils soient en sécurité." Kakashi acquiesça et alla à l'aide de son odorat développé vers un abris proche en laissant des traces nettes sur son passage. Kushina escalada l'arbre rapidement, et atterrit en face de Haku. Son regard s'embrasait dès qu'elle le regardait. Elle le prit de la même manière que Sasuke et alla rejoindre Kakashi. Quand elle arriva, elle vit qu'il était déjà en train de préparer le scellement de la malédiction de Orochimaru. Elle posa une main sur ses poignets qui mouvaient en permanence aux gesticulations de Kakashi et elle hocha la tête.

"Laisse moi faire, 'Kashi, je vais m'en occuper." Il la dévisageait, et elle répondit par un sourire confiant. "N'oublie pas que c'est moi qui ait enseigné le Fuinjutsu à ton maître." Kakashi se pinça les lèvres encore une fois aux souvenirs l'enveloppant encore. Kushina déposa Haku vers le fond de la grotte. Kakashi chauffa de l'eau dans une bouilloire pour préparer des serviettes chaudes, et soigner les blessures du mieux possible ses protégés. Il se moquait s'il enfreignait les règles de l'examen Chuunin, car de telles formalités n'avaient d'importance à ce moment; ceux qui n'accomplissait pas leurs missions étaient des moins que rien mais ceux qui abandonnaient leur amis étaient encore pire.

Kushina utilisa un Kunai de sa poche pour ouvrir une veine de sa fille à son poignet, et elle n'en gâchait aucune gouttes contrairement à Kakashi. Elle agita avec légèreté ses mains dans l'air et des kanjis se formèrent en l'air qui allèrent se déposer un à un au sol. Kakashi observait la scène de loin, puis ferma son œilpour ne pas pleurer; elle était en face de lui, mais elle lui restait inaccessible. Il tendit inconscient sa main vers elle pendant qu'elle était concentrée à son travail, puis il se ressaisit et se concentra sur les blessures de Haku. Il entendait les ruissellements de l'eau s'infiltrer entre les parois de la grotte et s'écouler en un fleuve tranquille vers l'extérieur dans un son continu et assoupli.

Kushina s'arrêta un moment, puis posa une main sur la tête de Sasuke. Celui ouvrit lentement les yeux alors qui lui faisaient atrocement mal, et distingua une silhouette floue en haut de son champs visuel étroit, derrière lui, qui le maintenait assis de son genoux. C'était une présence qu'il avait déjà ressentie dans ses plus lointains souvenirs, simples réminiscences lorsqu'il tétait encore le sein de mère.

"Kaa-san?"

"Je suis honorée que tu m'appelles déjà maman." Dit-elle contente en caressant tendrement sa joue. Sasuke saisit avec toutes ses forces cette main réconfortante qui le calmait du rugissement du sceau maudit et des sentiments qu'avait éveillé le serpent en lui. Elle hocha légèrement la tête. "Je suis seulement une amie de ta mère en réalité." Continua-t-elle avec un doux sourire en lui pinçant la joue pour le retenir en éveil. Elle lui rassura de son trouble.

"Ne t'inquiète pas Sasuke, cela n'est pas arrivé, Kurama ne ferrait jamais ça à Naruto. Ne pense pas à lui, tu ne connais pas ses raisons, ni celles pour lesquels je te connais toi et lui, et tu ne les comprendrais pas de toute façon..." Elle tenait toujours sa main toujours pour le maintenir détendu, et termina ses mudras avec son autre main, puis incanta la formule nécessaire. Les glyphes de sang s'incrustèrent alors dans un cercle autour de sa marque récente à sa nuque. Il poussa un petit cri dissous dans une douce anesthésie qui le plongea dans le noir. Kushina dans le corps de Naruto pantelait, cet exercice avait été difficile. Kakashi continuait de l'observer, et la vit à partir d'un moment s'effondrer, il se retrouva alors instantanément à ses côtés.

"Merci 'Kashi" Dit-elle entre deux inspirations. Il porta alors le petit corps de Naruto dans ses bras. Kushina sentit une certain rougeur décorer ses joues.

"Fais attention 'Kashi, ou je pourrais croire que tu as des vus sur ma fille." Kakashi tiqua avant de répliquer sèchement.

"Ne dis pas de bêtises." Elle ria faiblement et se laissa faire lui faisant entièrement confiance, il la déposa sur un matelas qu'il avait préparé à côté de celui de Haku qui était à la base réservé pour Sasuke. Il s'assit à ses côtés, et il était inquiet car il voyait qu'elle avait du mal à respirer. A son interrogation muette, Kushina répondit mollement.

"Je n'ai à la base pas le droit d'agir ainsi sur la réalité, je ne devrais même pas être éveillée... Kakashi, promets moi que tu la guideras..." Kakashi saisit puis tint ses mains avec ferveur.

"Bien entendu..." '_Mon amour..._' Pensa-t-il. "Puisque je la considère comme ma filleule." Rajouta-t-il. '_Si ce n'est ma propre fille._' Kushina papillona ses yeux avant de s'endormir paisiblement. Kakashi soupira et amena Sasuke à ses côtés avec un sourire en coin. Il sortit de la cave et les ANBUS de sa patrouille l'attendaient au dehors.

"Alors?" Requit-il. Ils hochèrent la tête, et Kakashi soupira une fois de plus en se grattant les cheveux défiants la gravité.

"Nous devons le reporter au Sandaime." Ses coéquipiers firent tous un mudra puis disparurent dans un tourbillon de feuilles. Kakashi se retourna profondément troublé une dernière fois vers la grotte, puis fit la même chose que ses camarades.

* * *

><p>Haku réémergea lentement de son sommeil réparateur. Il s'assit sur sa couche en se massant la tête, et il grimaça à la soudaine douleur le prenant. Orochimaru avait visé ses points faibles lors de leur combat, et il ne serait effectif pour le reste de l'épreuve. Il avait besoin de repos malgré qu'il venait de dormir dix heures d'affilés. Il réfléchit au fil des évènements, et se rendit compte qu'il avait perdu le compte du temps passé. Ce qui était étrange, c'est que Sasuke et Naruto étaient endormis sur leur matelas juxtaposé au sien, comme si la journée d'hier ne s'était déroulée. Alors, Haku posa sa main sur sa nuque et défit son survêtement, puis il palpa la zone où Orochimaru aurait dut appliquer sa marque maudite. La question c'est pourquoi, et comment se fait-il qu'ils se soient retrouvés sain et sauf du sannin dans cette grotte.<p>

Ses yeux se portèrent alors sur le rouleau déposé à côté d'eux, et le genjutsu à l'entrée de la cave, c'était la marque du Ninja Copieur. Haku vérifia qu'il avait toujours son propre rouleau élémentaire dans sa sacoche. Il ferma les yeux. Ainsi, ils avaient déjà remplis les objectifs de l'épreuve. Cependant, il restait à vérifier une chose. Il rouvrit les yeux déterminé, et s'approcha de Sasuke. Il déglutit, il ne trouvait nulle trace de la marque également sur son corps. Il infiltra la main dans son col et écarquilla les yeux. Il décela le sceau sur le corps de Sasuke, mais ne dénota aucune émanation de celui-ci. Il continua sa recherche, et écartant d'avantage le col de Sasuke qui commençait à froncer ses sourcils. Voyant qu'il s'éveillait, Haku s'écarta en remettant l'habit de Sasuke en place.

Sasuke s'assit sur sa couchette, et se frotta les yeux. Il remarquait que ses amis étaient vivants autour de lui, il était content qu'il ait pu les protéger, bien qu'après que Orochimaru lui mordit le cou, il n'eût plus de souvenirs. Haku parla enfin.

"Comment te sens-tu? Pas de fatigue particulière?" Sasuke s'étira longuement en baillant. Il se massa la nuque en répliquant.

"Je vais bien." Résuma Sasuke en détournant ses yeux vers Naruto toujours allongée et un sourire mystérieux se peignit sur ses lèvres. Haku se douta que son état avait un rapport avec Naruto, mais il n'en connaissait pas la raison. Il hocha la tête de dépit. Haku s'éloigna d'eux et palpa la surface de la grotte qui miroitait une certaine lueur argentée.

"Que fais-tu?" Requit Sasuke. Haku passa sa main à travers le fluide et la ramena dans la grotte. Il oscilla ainsi pendant quelque instants.

"Quelqu'un a jeté un jutsu à l'entrée qui semble camoufler notre présence ici. C'est aussi la raison pour laquelle nous n'avons été attaqués pendant notre repos." Expliqua son camarade en retirant se main de l'attraction. '_Etrange..._' Pensa-t-il. '_Je l'étudierai plus tard, ce doit être un genjutsu qu'a appris Kakashi pendant son exil de Konoha._'

"Penses-tu que ce soit Naruto qui l'ait lancée?" Cette remarque attira l'intention de Haku.

"Pourquoi crois-tu que ce soit elle." Demanda-t-il curieux. Sasuke haussa les épaules.

"Avant que je m'évanouisse, quelqu'un d'autre différent du démon renard agissait dans le corps de Naruto. Elle était très étrange car elle disait qu'elle avait connu ma mère..." Sasuke croisa les bras en ayant une attitude pensive. Il mit du temps pour se rendre compte que Haku s'était figé sur place.

"Qui a-t-il?" Haku hocha la tête après qu'il remarqua qu'on lui avait parlé.

"Je dois... digérer ces informations..." Il fit une pause avant de continuer. "Préparons-nous à partir, je nous ai déniché le rouleau nécessaire pour la fin de l'épreuve, j'ai hâte qu'elle soit finie." Haku se dirigea vers leurs sacs déposés vers le fond de la sol et sortit une trousse de premier soin avant de se passer de la pommade sur ses ecchymoses. Sasuke secoua Naruto pour la réveiller.

* * *

><p><strong>Le monde intérieur.<strong>

Naruto et l'homme blond s'étaient disputés pendant des heures, car elle l'avait écouté, et avait blessé ses amis en conséquence. Elle se demanda toujours en se tenant les cheveux.

"Pourquoi? Pourquoi? Elle flagellait devant la cage qui maintenait toujours son père, Il semblait toujours vigoureux, mais il avait toujours ses chaines autour de lui. L'home blond lui ponta un doigt impérieux.

"**Tu es faible Naruto.**" Naruto écarquilla ses yeux, c'est la même chose que lui avait dit Kurama. L'homme fit des gestes brusques de ses bras pour lui signifier de dégager.

"**Tu n'es pas digne de moi, déguerpis!**" Proclama-t-il en étrécissant les yeux vers elle. Naruto s'effondra puis rampa devant cet homme dont seuls les barreaux de sa cellule les séparaient. Elle tint de ses petites mains le bas de la bure noire de cette homme.

"Non, arrête! Ne me laisse pas!" L'homme eût un reniflement dédaigné

"**Reviens me voir quand tu accepteras mes clauses.**" Les portes de son esprit se refermaient sur Naruto, et elle s'éveilla au monde réel.

* * *

><p>Lorsque Naruto ouvrit les yeux, elle regarda sans vie Sasuke qui était assis à ses côtés. Il était inquiet pour elle.<p>

"Comment tu te sens Naruto?" Requit son ami. Comme elle ne répondit pas, Haku posa la main sur l'épaule de Sasuke pour lui dire de la laisser tranquille, mais Sasuke n'était pas de cet avis, il en avait marre de l'attitude de victime qu'adoptait Naruto. Il prit une profonde inspiration, et prit une décision difficile; la guérison par le choc. Il commença à crier sur Naruto léthargique.

"Pourquoi es-tu comme ça! Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas agir comme d'habitude? Fière, forte, habile, et pleine de vie, comme tu nous l'as démontré avant hier. Que t'est-il donc arrivé en cours de route pour que tu deviennes comme ça?" Vociféra Sasuke. Haku fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien, car il était en parti d'accord avec lui, mais il était bien plus tolérants envers les problèmes concernant Naruto, peut-être parce qu'ils ressemblaient à ses anciens propres dilemmes. Il comprenait ce qu'effectuait Sasuke, c'est pourquoi il ne le contredisait pas. Par son mutisme, il approuvait en quelque sorte son action.

"Tu ne comprendrais pas..." Grinça Naruto entre ses dents. Sasuke fut content que son naturelle revenait peu à peu à elle, il la provoqua d'avantage.

"Tu es pitoyable, tu as été incapable de nous aider pendant le combat! Pire, tu nous as gêné plus qu'autre chose durant toute la seconde épreuve de nos examens Chuunin. Est-ce ça que tu veux Naruto, jouer indéfiniment le rôle du boulet? Et maintenant, tu continues à te morfondre inutilement!" Elle prit Sasuke à la gorge qui la fixait dédaigneusement.

"Que ferais-tu à ma place si tu avais un démon coincé en toi?" Il ne répondit rien car il n'avait pas de réponse.

"J'ai peur Sasuke, j'ai peur de perdre le contrôle de moi-même. Depuis la dernière semaine passée, je me sens bizarre, comme si à chaque instant je pouvais perdre le contrôle de mon corps. Ce phénomène s'amplifie de manière exponentielle au fil des combats auxquels je participe." Haku lui avait surtout en parallèle de son apprentissage en Fuinjutsu attribué des exercices de méditation pour qu'elle s'entraînait à conserver un état de sérénité. Le stress des examens avait fait évacué le peu de contrôle qu'elle avait sur elle-même. Sasuke toutefois sourit étrangement en réponse. Il posa une main réconfortante sur la joue de Naruto qui s'empoura à son toucher. Elle était embarassée du regard qu'elle recevait de lui.

"Et..." Au moment où elle allait parler de son père, aucune voix ne perça ses cordes vocales. C'était en raison du serment qu'elle avait fait avec l'être au fond d'elle. Toutefois, ceci n'avait pas d'importance, car Sasuke ne chercha pas à savoir ce qu'elle désirait dire, et rien au monde l'empêcherait de prononcer ce qu'il avait à lui réveler. Il la prit dans ses bras.

"Alors combats le Naruto, je sais que tu es plus forte que lui, j'ai confiance en toi." Naruto agrandit ses paupières et laissa transparaître une humeur coulante à la lisière de ses longs cils. Un tel engouement de la part de ses amis lui réchaufait son coeur. Sasuke poursuivit son encouragement. "Et puis, on est là pour te soutenir." La main de Haku accompagna la parole en se posant sur l'épaule de Naruto. C'était la deuxième fois qu'ils lui prouvaient qu'ils étaient dignes de confiance. Elle acquiesça alors malgré sa mine maladive, elle leur faisait confiance pour la restreindre de ses pulsions meurtrières.

Naruto se ralongea, et se laissa aller complêtement, ferma les yeux puis rerentra dans son esprit.

* * *

><p><strong>Le monde intérieur.<strong>

Naruto se retrouvait dans les égouts de son esprit où régnait une horripilante odeur. Elle vagabondait entre les immenses collones tronant le couloir menant à la cage au fin fond de son âme. Elle était déterminée à combattre la volonté du Kyuubi. Elle arpenta les dalles qui s'évanouissaient derrière elle tels des domino. Là, au lieu de son père, s'élevait le corps d'un énorme renard d'au moins quinze mètres de haut avec de multiples queues qui se lapidaient derière lui. Celui-ci étrécit ses yeux à la vue de Naruto.

"**Que fais-tu ici?**" Exulta-t-il à sa face. Son souffle faisaient bondir les cheveux sur la nuque de Naruto, et sa voix était pleine de colère et de haine envers son contenaire.

"**Naruto, es-tu revenue pour accepter mes revendications?**" Ajouta une présence sur le côté de Naruto, en dehors de la cage. C'était le Yondaime, son père. Son interlocutrice serra ses poings et proclama avec ferveur en leur criant dessus.

"Je suis venue pour dire que j'en ai marre de vos manigances, marre que vous me manipulez!" L'homme sembla être interloqué mais le renard ne répondit rien.

"**Je te manipule?**" Il hocha la tête alors. Naruto avait du mal à résister à ses états d'âme, tant aux siens qu'aux siennes. L'homme hoqueta dans un rire sombre.

"**Je ne te manipule pas, tu es ma fille, et c'est de l'autorité parentale. En quoi m'accuses-tu de te manipuler?**" Naruto recula de quelque pas, cette phrase avait fait vaciller sa résolution. Un sourire décora lentement la face du renard dans la prison. Une boule d'énergie pure tournoya autour de la main de l'homme blond qui l'offrit à Naruto.

"**Allons, accepte ce présent Naruto, il est à toi et ce depuis longtemps.**" Proposa lascivement l'homme blond. Naruto ferma les yeux et rassembla sa volonté.

"Non." Prononça silencieusement Naruto.

"**Non?**" Lui releva l'autre individu en écarquillant les yeux.

"Non!" Cria-t-elle.

"**Toi! Comment oses-tu te soustraire à moi?**" Il semblait litéralement outré de son attitude.

"Je ne veux plus te voir papa, tu essayes de me conrompre en me tentant avec le pouvoir du démon renard, mais je ne t'écouterai plus! Je te renie papa, il n'y a plus rien entre nous! Disparais!" Pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, elle arrivait à voir la véritable façade de l'être en face d'elle. Celui-ci disparut pour fusionner avec le renard qui ne souriait plus mais qui avait à la place un rictus empli de malice. Elle élargit ses yeux devant la révélation.

"**Oh non, rien n'est fini entre nous Naruto.**" Elle se jeta sur les barreaux avec des larmes mêlées à de la rage. Son père, ou du moins celui qu'elle avait cru être son père le trompait depuis tout ce temps, car il n'était en fait qu'un substitut du démon renard!

"Pourquoi m'as-tu fais ça sale animal!" Une aura rouge commença à l'envelopper. S'en rendant compte et se rapellant des paroles de son grand-père adoptif, Naruto calma sa fureur. Le renard lui fit sourire déviant, méprisant et tout aussi haineux qu'elle avait envers lui. Il avait enfin réussi à faire partager ses sentiments envers elle.

"**Animal? Je ne suis pas un animal, je suis le plus puissant des démons existants sur cette planète que je compte bien conquérir une fois sorti de cette cage. Et tu es mon intrument Naruto, que tu ne le veuilles ou non. Tu seras l'artisante de ma victoire sur les humains! La Terre tout entière tremblera devant mon auguste présence infernalle une fois que je serais sorti de cette cage! Muhahahaha!**" Elle lui répliqua son rictus hargneuse et le toisa de haut.

"Pour cela, il faudrait que tu sortes de ta prison, ce qui risque de ne pas arriver avant un bon moment." Naruto s'attendait à voir le renard s'hérisser les poils, mais il ne fit que s'assoir sur son derrière et la contempler amusé la langue pendante en dehors de son museau.

**"Le sais-tu Naruto?" Je commence à t'apprécier véritablement. Tu commences tout juste à obtenir les attributs du renard, et d'un certain côté, je pourrais même te considérer comme ma fille.**" Naruto sentit son cœur battre étrangement à cet insolite avoeux.

"**C'est pourquoi d'ailleurs j'ai agi comme un père pour toi, mais ce n'est pas tout, car ceci n'était qu'une façade, ceci est pour te rappeler de ne faire confiance à personne car que ce soient tes amis ou ton frère, tous te trompent, tous sont faux! Tu es seule et tu resteras seule sur la fin Naruto, je te le prédie! Ils t'abandonneront! Tous, un par un! Que ce soit par leur mort ou leur fausseté. Sache que seul moi à la fin pourrai te comprendre, car seul moi partagerai la même haine que toi, la haine envers ces humains, la haine envers Kurama, mon double! Je le hais, je hais ce qu'il est devenu, car il représente ce que je pourrais devenir à l'avenir, un être vain, faible, démuni, solitaire dans sa faiblesse!**" Naruto était éberluée face à cette seconde révélation du démon renard.

"Ton double?" Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

"**Ne t'en ais-tu pas rendu compte Naruto, avec tout les indices qu'il a laissé sur son passage? Je commence à me demander si tu as un cerveau! Ou peut être est-ce le fait que tu ais souffert dans ta jeunesse d'être toujours rejettée, ou que tu ais été lobotomisée à mon insu **ou même es-tu peut-être même attardée**!**" Le renard ricanna une fois encore à sa propre plaisanterie, Naruto lui cria de lui expliquer.

"**Je ne vois pas pourquoi je le ferrai, puisque tu n'as rien à m'offrir en échange. Toutefois, je sais que tu as envie de te venger de lui Naruto! Ensembles, nous pourrons le vaincre si nous unissons nos forces!**" Naruto lui fit un doigt en réponse en lui tirrant la langue.

"Tu peux crever pour que je m'allie à toi! Si tu n'as rien à me dilvuguer sur lui, donc je n'ai rien affaire avec toi." Le renard resta silencieux en toisant continuellement Naruto à la suite de sa tirrade, puis il déclama dans un ton grâve et menaçant.

"**Tu le regretteras plus tard, je te préviens, tu le regretteras amérement! Quand tu voudras prendre ta revenche sur le corps de tes amis qu'il aura assassiné, tu reviendras me supplier de te conférer mon pouvoir! Et alors je me ferai un plaisir de te voir ramper au sol pour me le quémander!**" Tout ses stratagèmes étaient tombés à l'eau car lui, le Kyuubi s'y était pris avec trop de précipitation, mais il s'en moquait car le mal était fait. Le renard savait par les parchemins qu'avait lu Naruto et qu'il avait lu par delà elle que le véritable Minato et Kushina étaient tapis en elle, et il était certain que maintenant, toute tentative de ses parents de l'aider se révélerait inutile car elle pourrait croire que ce serait encore un de ses tours. Il avait coupé les liens entre elle et ses parents. Et il était certain qu'un jour, Naruto serait avide de pouvoir, assez d'avide pour qu'il reprenne le contrôle.

Sur ces présomptions et de son ricannement, le renard renvoya Naruto dans la réalité qui avait la tête claire pour une fois depuis un long moment, car personne ne pouvait plus la tromper à l'intérieur d'elle-même.

* * *

><p>Naruto s'éveilla au monde réelle en compagnie de Sasuke assis sur son flanc gauche et Haku qui était les bras croisés, debout, en retrait vers le fond de la cave. Le renard lui avait encore menti, et il lui mentirait encore jugea-t-elle avec un sourire, car ses amis seraient toujours là pour elle. Elle versa tout de même une petit larme en pensant à tout ces moments qu'elle avait cru passer avec son père mais qu'elle avait été en réalité trompée par le démon renard. Elle<p>

"Alors?" Requit des ombres le garçon des glaces. Naruto lui rendit un sourire étincelant.

"Le renard me laissera tranquille désormais." Il la fixa sans mot dire quelque instant, pour ensuite se retourner vers leurs sacs de voyage pensant qu'ils étaient alors prêts à partir, leurs problèmes ayant été tous résolus. Sasuke profita du moment pour joindre ses mains avec celles de Naruto et à ce moment, on aurait dit que des étoiles brillaient dans leur regard qu'ils s'échangeaient réciproquement. C'était grâce à lui que Naruto avait eu le courage d'affronter son démon en elle. Ils entendirent juste à côté d'eux alors après s'être émergés de leur absorption que Haku les observait malicieusement. Lorsqu'ils l'incendièrent du regard pour avoir perturber ce moment émouvant, celui-ci eût une quinte de toux forcée.

"Je pense qu'il est temps de finir cette épreuve, vous ne croyez pas?" Les apostropha-t-il avec un clin d'œil avant de descendre ses yeux sur son bras levé à l'horizontale et en mimant le fait qu'il regardait sa montre. Naruto et Sasuke soupirèrent en chœur.

Ils se levèrent et prirent leur sac. Naruto porta celui de Haku, et Sasuke aida celui-ci à marcher car il marchait difficilement avec sa blessure à sa côte où sa main était déposée et la grimace constante symbolisant la douleur qui le tenaillait. Haku prit alors à part Sasuke en passant son bras par dessus l'épaule de son camarade.

"Tu t'améliores Sasuke." Murmura-t-il à son oreille. '_Et tu es finalement assez mûr pour que je te la confie._' Suffoqua-t-il mentalement en retournant son visage vers Naruto qui derrière trimbalait leur sac. Elle lui lança un regard équivoque en réponse de sachant pas les paroles qu'ils avaient échangés. Il zigzagua sa main pour signaler qu'il n'y avait rien à signaler excepté un léger sourire planant sur les lèvres de Sasuke.

Ils convergèrent vers la tour centrale, et ne rencontrèrent que très peu de dangers en cours de route. On aurait dit que la forêt avait été dépeuplée par un désastre naturelle.

Sur le chemin, Naruto hésita à interpeller à Haku de ce que lui avait dévoilé le Kyuubi à propos de Kurama, mais elle estima qu'elle pourrait lui en parler plus tard. Elle ne se rendait pas compte de son erreur.

* * *

><p>Itachi comptait le nombre de coléoptères qui escaladaient les immenses arbres prostrés devant lui. Il était appuyé aux portes de majestueuse tour isolée dans la forêt. La tête légèrement penchée sur le côté et somnolant, il aperçut à l'horizon ses trois élèves qui arrivèrent enfin à destination.<p>

Ceux-ci sortirent kunai, katanas, et autres accessoires dès qu'ils le virent, s'attendant à affronter un nouvel ennemi, mais c'était seulement leur maître qui leur fit signe de venir à lui.

Haku avait le bras passé par-dessus l'épaule de Sasuke et clopinait l'œil fermé derrière son masque, la main posée sur une de ses côtes. Ainsi, ce que lui avait raconté Kakashi était donc exacte, le sannin des serpents s'était incrusté dans la Forêt de la Mort, car Itachi supposait que nul gennin ne pouvait rivaliser avec Haku et lui faire subir autant de dommages.

"Yo, vous semblez en forme!" Remarqua Itachi avec un sourire. Ses trois disciples lui tirèrent la langue. Ils s'arrêtèrent à cinq mètres de lui, et le contemplèrent avec interrogation.

"J'ai reçu la dérogation de vous recevoir aux lieux de la troisième partie des examens Chuunin, qui commenceront dès que vous aurez franchi ces portes." Affirma Itachi en pointa son pouce derrière son dos. Les trois genin grognèrent.

"N'avons-nous pas de temps mort? La fin des examen est censée survenir seulement à l'issue des deux prochains jours." Questionna Haku. Itachi hocha la tête.

"En vérité, vous êtes la dernière équipe à arriver au lieu de rendez-vous." Naruto et Sasuke suffoquèrent estomaqués. Avaient-ils été si lents que ça? Le regard de Itachi s'assombrit.

"De nombreux accidents sont arrivés durant cette épreuve. Vous êtes en vérité les derniers en état à pouvoir passer l'épreuve circonscrite à cette forêt."

"Que s'est-il passé?" Interrogea Sasuke à son tour.

"Je ne suis pas autorisé à vous en parler, car ceci vous renseignerait sur les autres candidats. Toutefois, je vous conseillerai de vous méfier du seul trio de suna ayant fini cette épreuve." Les trois genin vacillèrent, ils se souvenaient de leur rencontre avec le golem des sables précédent celle avec Orochimaru. Haku ouvrit la bouche.

"Et pour le sannin?" Itachi hocha la tête une fois de plus.

"Nos équipes n'ont pas réussi à l'attraper." Itachi sonda le visage de Haku pour notifier ses quelconques réactions mais il n'en avait aucune et Sasuke et Naruto étaient trop fatigués pour en avoir.

"Si j'avais su qu'il aurait participé aux épreuves de manière illicite, jamais je ne vous aurais permis de passer ces examens." Commenta le jounin les bras croisés.

"Sinon, avez-vous un problème à signaler?" Requit-il en fixant intensément les trois. Son regard se reposa successivement sur le visage de Haku, la nuque de Sasuke et le ventre de Naruto.

"Aucun" répliquèrent-ils tout les trois. Itachi eût un petit sourire.

"Bien, vous avez officiellement la permission de passer ces portes. Je vais faire mon rapport au Sandaime, je vous retrouverai dans le 'hall'". Sur ces mots, Itachi se téléporta dans un tourbillon de feuilles.

Les trois compagnons s'échangèrent un regard sans dire un mot puis ils entrèrent dans la tour centrale de la sylve maudite.

* * *

><p>Ils débouchèrent dans une grande salle, de cent mètres de long, vingt mètres de large et de dix mètres de haut où un grand écran noir était plaqué sur le mur du fond. Des balustrades comblés de garde-fous s'aggloméraient en hauteur sur les parois de la salle. Le nouveau groupe de genin arrivant s'inséra dans l'une des quatre files incomplète de candidats. Nos trois héros ignorèrent les visages appuyés de leurs concourants qui grinçaient des dents. Ils les avaient attendu pour commencer la troisième épreuve, dont certains plusieurs jours. Il restait seulement une vingtaine de postulants. Sasuke repéra bien entendu le rouquin dans le lot qui avait toujours son rictus de cinglé, et frissonna en pensant à lui. Il révolutionna son attention autour de lui et remarqua qu'il restait encore un groupe de ninjas du Son, un autre de la feuille, trois de Iwa, et un autre d'un village inconnu à sa connaissance. Il retourna alors son regard vers le fond de la pièce où il remarqua son frère étant assemblé avec les autres jounin instructeurs et examinateurs, et qui faisait du bouche à oreille au Sandaime qui opinait au fur et à mesure du récit qu'il lui racontait.<p>

Finalement, avec un visage doux, et un sourire en coin, le Sandaime toisa son groupe favori parmi les postulants puis soupira. Leurs péripéties avaient été intenses au cour de la seconde épreuve et ils avaient réussi avec brio les épreuves difficiles qu'ils avaient rencontré. Entre la confrontation avec le junchuuriki, la possible dissension de leur équipe à cause des tensions internes résultants de leur positions réciproques et leur aventure contre son disciple Orochimaru, ils s'en étaient pas trop mal sorti. Kakashi lui avait renseigné que le problème du sceau de Sasuke avait été réglé par Kushina elle-même. Quelle étrange manifestation jugea Hiruzen, il aurait aimé discuter avec elle quelques instants. Il hocha la tête pour reprendre ses esprits car il releva que tout le monde l'attendait pour qu'il fasse sa déclaration. L'une de ses dernières jugea-t-il cyniquement. Il ouvrit grand ses bras vers les genin en face de lui.

"Je vous félicite à tous pour avoir passés cette seconde épreuve qui je sais vous a été très difficile." Un rire nerveux général des prétendants lui répondit.

"Néanmoins, celle-ci n'a pas tenu ses objectifs qui étaient de réduire votre nombre à quinzaine d'éléments, en sus de quoi, cette troisième épreuve éliminatoire départagea les membres restants de moitié en une dizaine de matchs individuels." Hiruzen leur expliqua les règles des combats à suivre, et leurs buts en exposant qu'ils étaient nécessaires au maintien de la paix globale des villages militaires. Il leur résuma également les objectifs des deux premières épreuves qui était la collecte d'information, et la survie en environnement hostile, ainsi que la résolution d'un objectif donné par leurs supérieurs. Ceux-ci étaient la clé de la formation des chuunin dans les pays. Il leur dévoila alors que même si tout ces talents étaient nécessaires pour être un ninja confirmé, il en restait tout de même un qui était capitale, soient les capacités individuelles des ninjas concernés. Il leur renseigna également que la dernière épreuve qui se déroulera dans une arène permettra par les joutes, et affrontements que les pays élémentaires organisaient de favoriser l'échange entre les pays, et de donner l'occasion aux villages cachés de montrer leurs meilleurs genin.

"... Vous pouvez cependant toujours vous désister à cette troisième épreuve si vous considérez ne pas être en forme ou à la hauteur. Levez la main pour nous renseigner ce point." Naruto s'était réveillée à cette tirade. Elle considéra cette proposition inutile, car qui serait sérieusement assez fou pour abandonner en cours de route ces examens si important pour la carrière de ninjas. Avec surprise, tout les regards se retournèrent vers elle. Elle se recroquevilla sous ces regards inquisiteurs mais elle remarqua qu'ils ne lui étaient pas destinés mais à celui qui était derrière lui. Elle se retourna et écarquilla les yeux. Haku avait la main levée.

"Pourquoi?" demanda-t-elle avec incompréhension et détresse. Elle se sentait trahie. Sasuke quant à lui ne donnait aucune remarque et Haku fermait les yeux résolument derrière son masque.

"Mon rôle est achevé en ces lieux, et je n'ai plus rien à faire ici." Elle le prit par le col énervée. Leur scène de ménage sembla tétaniser tout les membres qui les observaient hagards dans les environs.

"Tu nous as pas promis de nous accompagner jusqu'au bout?" Le sonda-t-elle d'une légitime colère. N'étaient-ils pas des amis? Haku eût des difficultés à répondre. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui chuchota.

"Je suis fatigué et meurtri, Naruto. Etre chuunin n'a jamais été mon objectif pendant ces examens, et ce serait de la vanité que de continuer, de poursuivre un objectif sans intérêt, vide de sens." Elle secoua sa tête, ses cheveux fouettant l'air. Haku lui saisit les joues avec ses mains parsemées de plaies tuméfiés. Naruto élargit ses yeux à la vue de ces mains, elle ne s'était pas rendue compte de ses blessures. Elle estima qu'ils devaient rester ensembles jusqu'au bout.

"Dans ce cas moi aussi." Elle s'apprêtait à lever sa main et Sasuke à ouvrir la bouche mais la paume de Haku s'agrippa fermement au poignet de Naruto pour l'empêcher de se retirer.

"Arrête de te comporter comme une enfant Naruto." Son ton était froid, non l'affectueux qu'il utilisait habituellement, il était actuellement comme celui d'un adulte qui la remontrait. Elle semblait sans défense face à lui. "Nous avons partagé beaucoup de choses ensembles, mais c'est terminé maintenant. J'ai accompli mon devoir." Naruto baissa les yeux, et fredonna tremblante de tout son corps.

"Alors tout ces moments étaient faux? Tu nous as trompé?" Comme lui avait le démon renard... C'était le premier ami qui s'éloignait d'elle. Haku posa une main tranquillisante sur son épaule et leva la tête vers le plafond incolore.

"Si, j'ai apprécié chaque moment que l'on a passé ensembles, car pour la première fois de ma vie, j'avais l'impression d'être vivant, d'être au sein d'une véritable famille, celle de l'équipe numéro sept. Moi qui avait toujours été une arme, j'ai découvert la joie d'être parmi des gens de confiance des amis. Toutefois..." '_Le devoir m'appelle, celui qui me lie à Kurama._' Il rabaissa sa tête au niveau de Naruto. "Ce temps est achevé." Naruto ne voulait point y croire.

"Ma sœur, tu te dois de poursuivre ces épreuves, fait le pour moi. Ne m'as-tu pas dit dans l'intimité que ton rêve était devenir Hokage. Etre chuunin est un pied en avant vers ce but." Naruto ravala sa salive. Oui, c'était devenu son rêve depuis quelques temps, car elle voulait toujours protéger les siens, elle avait pris cette décision lors de la mission où elle avait pour la première fois de sa vie ressentit l'échec, la responsabilité qu'elle détenait sur ses coéquipiers, et surtout sur ses proches. Le Hokage, son grand-père adoptif qui jouait ce rôle à la perfection, symbolisait le meilleur pour elle, son idéal, et aussi le chemin que lui avaient dédiés ses parents. Utiliser un tel argument dans une telle discussion était bas de Haku.

"Ne t'inquiète pas Naruto, nous nous reverrons, je te le promets." Affirma-t-il en lui caressant le visage. Haku s'éloigna alors des files de genin en boitant. Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression que toutes les promesses qu'on lui formulait n'étaient jamais respectées? Haku disparut finalement dans le couloir montré par les examinateurs pour les démissionnaires. Parmi les autres personnes présentes dans la salle, seule la désapprobation suivait cet abandon.

Le Sandaime se racla la gorge, et proclama haut et fort.

"Bien, que la troisième épreuve commence!"

Une explosion de fumée apparut en face de lui révélant un jounin courbé en avant et qui toussait énormément. Il avait les cheveux bleues, et portait la veste verte militaire attribuée aux troupes de Konoha.

"Je suis l'examinateur de la troisième épreuve préliminaire des examens Chuunin. Que ceux qui ne sont pas désignés par l'écran montent par les escaliers ci-contre." Présenta le jounin d'un geste ample les escaliers qui apparaissaient des fentes venant d'être crées. Les genin se déversèrent dans les couloirs spiralés menant vers le haut des estrades, Naruto et Sasuke s'embarquèrent déprimés que Haku les ait quité, et peu de temps après, les jounin instructeurs accompagnèrent leur groupe, y compris Itachi qui rejoignit son équipe en marchant tranquillement.

* * *

><p>Quelques minutes plus tard, Kakashi dans un couloir sombre entendit le claquement des pas trottinants de celui qui l'attendait les bras croisés. Le masque porté par le jeune garçon se profila des ténèbres.<p>

"Que voulez-vous?" Demanda-t-il sans émoi. Kakashi le fixa d'un pareil regard.

"Une simple discussion Haku." Haku cligna des yeux derrière son masque en tentant de réfléchir de manière cohérente et de discerner ce que le ninja copieur souhaitait de lui. Emporté par sa propre curiosité, il lui posa deux questions.

"Est-ce vous qui nous avait laissé le rouleau élémentaire restant?" Kakashi laissa un blanc, puis acquiesça silencieusement.

"Qui est responsable du scellement du sceau maudit de Sasuke?" Kakashi ne répliqua pas.

"Je vois..." Dit sombrement Haku. Il bouscula de l'épaule Kakashi en reprenant sa marche.

"La question, c'est, que projettes-tu, Haku? Quel est le sens de tout ceci?" Celui-ci haussa les épaules en réponse.

"J'ai des choses à accomplir."Kakashi releva son bandeau frontal et se mit en travers de la route du jeune garçon..

"Le Hokage ne te permet pas de quitter ma surveillance, Haku. Il n'est pas assez bête pour laisser s'échapper le disciple du plus craint criminel." D'un claquement de doigts, plusieurs ANBU avec quelques membres de la RACINE encerclèrent le jeune garçon qui commença à avoir des sueurs froides. Il protesta à vive voix.

"Quel est le sens de tout ceci Kakashi! Est-ce une trahison de notre marché?" Kakashi hocha la tête et semblait légèrement peiné et honteux avec son sourcil qui tressaillait sur son front.

"Notre marché est arrivé à son terme puisque tu n'es officiellement plus dans l'équipe de Naruto, ayant quitté les examens Chunin. Nous ne pouvons nous permettre de te laisser partir. Tu détiens encore des informations utiles pour notre village malgré ma répugnance à utiliser de tels procédés sur un allier." Cette fois, ce fut Haku qui fit un silence, et qui hurla de rire alors, un rire qui glaça l'échine des ninjas aux alentours d'eux. Haku reprit la parole d'une voix grave, ses cheveux semblaient s'animer derrière lui.

"Sharigan no Kakashi, je ne pense pas que tu réalises que tu n'as aucune chance actuellement de m'attraper." Haku plongea alors sa main dans son col et en sortit un médaillon, sur le même modèle que celui de Naruto, avec un renard montrant ses crocs aiguisés et menaçants. Les ninjas frémirent en levant kunai et autres armes prêts à un affrontement. Haku ayant toujours la main sur l'amulette, celle-ci brilla tout d'un coup d'une auréole cramoisie. Haku vociféra alors vers le plafond qui ne lui répondait que d'une froide réponse.

"Kurama, j'ai besoin de toi!" Alors, un crissement mimant le bruit d'un sarcophage qui s'ouvre résonna dans le corridor sombre et étroit. Un claquement métallique et froid battit telles des chaînes s'entrechoquant une cadence tourmentée. Des roulements de tambours et des voix fantômes transparurent autour du jeune garçon qui frémit d'extase aux émanations blanches émergeant de son être et tournant autour de lui. L'effroi de la mort s'infiltrait peu à peu dans les entrailles de ce bastion d'acier et de fer. L'amulette brilla de plus en plus intensément un rouge échelonné et pulsant. Les chaines du médaillon entourant le cou de Haku se brisèrent dans un claquement sec, et celui-ci jeta le réceptacle vibrant en face de lui. Dans un flash rouge, une présence familière et imposante émergea dans le couloir. Celle-ci se leva, et toisa les autres ninjas éberlués qui le regardèrent craintifs. Sa bouche s'ouvrit pour laisser place à une voix gutturale.

"**Haku, fuis, je les retiens un moment.**" Haku fit quelques mudras de sa main droite, et disparut laissant de la givre derrière lui. Les ninjas ne purent rien faire pour l'en empêcher en raison de l'homme translucide qui se tenait entre eux et lui. Celui-ci fit un sourire mystérieux à Kakashi puis disparut à son tour, ne laissant derrière lui que des ninjas poussant des jurons.

* * *

><p>93% du chapitre.<p>

**A/N: **J'ai enfin trouvé l'inspiration pour terminer ce chapitre. Bon dieu, que ma muse est capricieuse malgré tout mes efforts pour la maintenir en éveil. Ce chapitre m'a pris un bon mois à écrire, malgré que j'avais déjà toutes les idées en place, mais je n'arrivais pas à les enchainer. Toutefois, j'ai aussi écris d'autres choses en parallèle, telles que des futures scènes ce qui accéléra la publication des prochains chapitres.

Sa nature de monstre, elle l'accepta, si cela lui permettait de défendre ce qui lui était cher. Oui, elle avait finalement sa réponse.

* * *

><p>Je pense que je comprends maintenant pourquoi j'ai tant du mal à écrire cette histoire, c'est parce qu'elle me déprime tellement elle est sombre.<br>J'ai bien envie d'écrire pour une fois, "Lachez les coms!" XD, bien que cela ne soit pas mon genre.  
>La seconde raison pour laquelle j'ai du mal à écrire cette histoire est que mes personnages commencent à me sortir par mes trous d'yeux.<br>Je crois que ce chapitre est bien celui le plus WTF que j'ai écrit tant sur la quantité que sur les évènements sans queue ni tête qui s'y déroulent. Il faudra que je reprenne tout ça plus tard. Je crois que c'est surtout due à ma volonté de faire rentrer tout les examens chuunin dans un chapitre que je considère de taille acceptable (max 30.000).

Je pense que je comprends maintenant pourquoi j'ai tant du mal à écrire cette histoire, c'est parce qu'elle me déprime tellement elle est sombre.  
>J'ai bien envie d'écrire pour une fois, "Lachez les coms!" XD, bien que cela ne soit pas mon genre.<br>La seconde raison pour laquelle j'ai du mal à écrire cette histoire est que mes personnages commencent à me sortir par mes trous d'yeux.  
>Je crois que ce chapitre est bien celui le plus WTF que j'ai écrit tant sur la quantité que sur les évènements sans queue ni tête qui s'y déroulent. Il faudra que je reprenne tout ça plus tard. Je crois que c'est surtout due à ma volonté de faire rentrer tout les examens chuunin dans un chapitre que je considère de taille acceptable (max 30.000).<p>

Un petit résumé et explication pour ceux qui se sont perdus en cours de route: (qui fait 2000 mots soit la taille d'un petit chapitre, OMG!)

Sasuke s'est entraîné avec Haku et son frère pendant une semaine pour acquérir le sharigan (qu'il devait avoir normalement lors de la "mission" comme dans l'histoire cannon, mais que j'ai foiré car j'ai un peu trop précipité les évènements, bref... Cela m'est retombé sur la gueule, d'où la sensation du passage rushé à fin du chapitre 17.)  
>Naruto s'est entraînée de son côté avec Haku seulement qui lui a fait une petite mise à jour sur le Fuinjutsu (élargissement des champs d'application de cet art). Pendant cette semaine, Haku a pu remarqué que lorsqu'elle utilisait du chakra, son sceau se fracturait de plus en plus, de sorte à ce que le Kyuubi prenne d'avantage d'emprise sur elle. Ceci se caractérise par ailleurs lors de ses rencontres avec son "supposé père" à un "flétrissement" de l'Eden qu'avait créé le Kyuubi pour tromper Naruto et abîmé d'avantage le sceau du Shiki Fujin.<br>Sasuke Naruto et Haku traînaient le soir ensemble essentiellement après l'entrainement, mais ne discuter que très peu de ça, et en profitaient pour "s'amuser" raisonnablement tel des enfants de leur âge et non des ninjas tels qu'ils sont.

Avant les examens:  
>Réunion de l'équipe sur le terrain d'entrainement pour faire une mise au point de leur aptitude.<br>Réunion avec le Sandaime et Jiraiya qui tourne au pugilat (introduction d'un thème apparaissant dans les chapitres suivant), choix de l'héritier pour le Sandaime dont le rouleau ayant sa signature est confié à son homme le plus loyal; Kakashi.  
>Petite discussion entre Kakashi et Itachi à la suite sur le fait que l'on ne peut faire entièrement confiance à Kurama (à confirmer dans les chapitres suivants.)<p>

Pendant les examens:

Première rencontre entre Naruto et Gaara lors de l'inscription aux examens, où il en fait des tonnes sous l'influence du Tanuki.  
>Déroulement de la première épreuve chuunin sans heurt.<br>Déroulement de la seconde épreuves;  
>Premier jour, rien ne se passe, le groupe de Naruto ne fait aucune rencontre, et une petite scène réunissant les trois qui symbolisent en quelque sorte les moments de joie qu'ils ont partagés durant tout une semaine.<br>Première nuit, scène entre Naruto, Kurama, et Haku avec Naruto camouflé de Kurama qui n'a pas conscience de sa présence et qui discute de ses plans avec Haku de manière très survolé pour vérifier la "détermination" de son disciple. Il le rappelle ainsi à l'ordre, et lui sous-entend que la récréation est finie. Haku dès que l'hologramme de Kurama disparaît fait évanouir Naruto qui pense que ce qui vient de se passer est un rêve (C'est pourquoi elle n'en tient pas suite plus tard.) Haku part alors après avoir déposé Naruto dans la tente où dormait Sasuke vers sa quête, qui est l'empêchement de l'apposition du sceau de Orochimaru sur le corps de Sasuke. Raison: Car c'est ce qui a entraîné la chute de Sasuke dans l'autre dimension, et qui est la raison de sa trahison envers Naruto, ce que ni Kurama, ni Haku ne souhaitent.

~Time skip du combat entre Orochimaru et Haku qui n'est pas retranscrit car non intéressant pour la suite de l'histoire. Haku le prend par surprise et réussit à le sceller temporairement lorsqu'il se rend compte qu'il n'est pas du niveau du sannin. Rappelez-vous, Kurama annonce qu'il est du niveau de jounin en terme de ses habilités de combat donc celui de Kakashi approximativement, ce qui reste extraordinaire pour un garçon de son âge. Toutefois, étant donné qu'il a eu très peu de situation de combats réels intenses (il s'est exclusivement entraîné avec Kurama pendant l'élipse temporel entre la partie deux et trois). Le Sandaime estime qu'il est plutôt de niveau de Tokubetsu Jounin, car dans les autres domaines de compétences que celles du combats(maturité, infiltration, travail en équipe, l'obéissance aux ordre, etc...), il n'est pas encore au point.

Monde intérieur scène: Demande du Kyuubi sous la forme du père de Naruto d'enlever le sceau de Haku (voir fin du chapitre 17) qui le restreignait définitivement de prendre le contrôle du corps de Naruto

Second jour, réveil de Naruto et de Sasuke. Tentative du Kyuubi d'assassiner Sasuke pour causer une autre "tragédie" qui briserait d'avantage Naruto et lui permettrait de prendre définitivement le contrôle de son corps. Là, avant le désastre, Haku qui est revenu de son combat réussit à faire éviter la catastrophe. Ils réussissent à faire rentrer le renard dans sa cage (c'est un vilain lapin celui-là). Haku pose un autre sceau cette fois plus sur le corps de Naruto qui cause des effets secondaires; le premier étant son affaiblissement.  
>Scène de Gaara qui envoie un "cadeau de mariage" à Naruto car sa "mère" (qui est le Tanuki, bête à une queue enfermée dans son corps qui le corrompt) lui conseille de s'allier avec le réceptacle du Kyuubi. Les raisons de l'animal sont compréhensibles. En contact avec Kurama, il pourrait pousser son hôte à rompre définitivement le sceau de même que son frère enfermé pour qu'ils puissent se libérer.<br>Scène de la poursuite de Orochimaru par Kakashi et deux de ses hommes chez les ANBU qui savait que Orochimaru était dans la forêt en raison des informations acquis par le Sandaime (voir chapitre 18) de la part de Kurama.  
>Discussion entre Haku et Sasuke en ce qui concerne de sa position concernant Kurama. Sasuke se moque du fait qu'il soit l'allier de son ennemi puisque pendant la semaine qui a précédé les examens chuunin, il a eu le temps de faire sa connaissance, et du fait qu'il ait peu d'amis, il ne lui en veut pas du fait de lui cacher qu'il est le disciple de Kurama. Haku sort de l'abri où ils sont pour nettoyer ses plaies à la rivière à l'extérieur de la grotte étant donné que Sasuke est réveillé pour surveillé le rétablissement de Naruto.<br>Là, Naruto se réveille, et a une discussion avec Sasuke qui tourne au mélodrame, elle s'enfuit brisée au fond de la grotte où coule de l'eau, et comme c'est l'automne, et les grottes sont connues pour être naturellement froide à cette période de l'année. Elle attrape donc froid, ce qui l'affaiblie encore plus.  
>Haku revient et gronde Sasuke de s'être comporté comme un gamin, ils rassurent Naruto en lui disant qu'elle n'est pas le "monstre" qu'elle croie être.<br>L'après-midi, ils sortent de la grotte, et ils arrivent à l'horreur qu'a envoyé Gaara qui n'est rien d'autre que le cadavre renfermé dans un sercophage de sable d'un des genin qu'il a assassiné dans la forêt. Celui-ci est utilisé par Gaara pour faire un golem de lui même de sang et sable (façon Orochimaru). Ce cadeau de mariage est à la fois de la part de Gaara une façon de tester les habilités de Naruto si elle est définitivement digne d'être sa "compagne". Haku et Sasuke le détruisent diminuant ainsi leur force. Naruto toujours affaiblie était cachée dans un buisson.  
>Alors Orochimaru profite de l'occasion pour les attaquer, son invocation de serpent avale Naruto. Haku affronte le sannin en duel contre lequel il sait qu'il n'a aucune chance dans son état pour que Sasuke puisse récupérer Naruto dans le corps du serpent. Sasuke se fait avaler par celui-ci, et dans son système digestif, il trouve Naruto inconsciente. Il la sauve et se frayant un chemin à l'aide de son Katana enflammé (il est beaucoup plus doué que dans l'univers d'origine car il s'est entraîné avec Naruto pendant deux ans, et son frère était là également pour le rendre plus fort, il est également beaucoup plus équilibré mentalement. De fait, il maîtrise assez bien son affinité élémentaire de base qui est le feu, et peut même en modifier la forme comme il le souhaite).<br>Juste à ce moment, Haku vient d'être vaincu et se retrouve expulsé inconscient sur un arbre mort de son combat contre Orochimaru. Celui-ci affronte alors Sasuke qui n'a pas plus de chance que Haku contre lui en combat singulier. Il perd rapidement, et Orochimaru cherche à le corrompre pour voir le plein potentiel de ses capacité. Il lui sous-entend que Naruto s'est faite violée par son frère pendant son enfance, d'où son attitude à se considérer être un monstre qui est ressorti récemment. Sasuke plein de colère envers son ennemi même s'il sait que le Sannin lui ment s'enflamme car il réussit à imaginer parfaitement la scène en raison de son dojutsu activé le sharigan. Dans l'histoire canon, le sharigan confère à son utilisateur une mémoire oculaire presque parfaite et par conséquent, permet également de mieux imaginer ceux que les Uchiwa pensent, ce qui expliquent en partie leur côté déséquilibré. (voir chapitre 10 de l'histoire)  
>Sasuke active alors une forme imparfaite de son mangekyou sharigan et arrive à créer temporairement un Susanoo (voir l'histoire canon) en affrontant le sannin. Il est rapidement vaincu cependant et Orochimaru décide qu'il est très profitable de lui appliquer sa marque (qu'il destinait originellement au disciple de Kurama pour tromper l'objet de ses convoitises).<br>Il va alors vers Naruto qui semble toujours inconsciente, et décide de la prendre en otage puisqu'elle est la faiblesse principale de Kurama qu'il a découvert pendant sa cohabitation d'un an avec Kurama (voir évènements dans l'interlude du chapitre 13).  
>Alors, Naruto se réveille, où du moins c'est ce qu'il semble être, puisque c'est un autre être qui dirige son corps; sa mère. (voir histoire canon) Kushina le provoque et lui rappelle qu'il s'est déjà fait vaincre par elle (Cet évènement sera relaté dans la pré-quelle que j'ai précisé au début de ce chapitre). Le sannin s'enfuit et ne pose pas sa marque sur Haku.<br>Alors, attiré par le bruit, et les signaux de chakra, Kakashi et son équipe arrivent finalement sur les lieux de l'affrontement. Petite discussion sur le passé de Kakashi lorsqu'il s'est occupé de Naruto alors qu'elle n'était qu'un nourrisson et de son amour pour elle. (deux des thèmes de la pré-quelle, c'est pourquoi je vous ai précisé justement dans je chapitre que j'allais en écrire une) Kakashi dépose Sasuke dans un abri et Kushina emporte le corps inconscient de Haku avec elle pour rejoindre Kakashi.  
>Kushina scelle le sceau maudit de Orochimaru sur Sasuke (voir histoire canon concernant ses habilités en fuinjutsu) bien mieux que Kakashi dans l'histoire canon. Kushina qui était déjà affaiblie s'endort dans les bras de Kakashi qui dépose le rouleau nécessaire dans la cave où les trois enfants se reposent pour qu'ils puissent passer à la suite de l'examen car il estime qu'ils ont suffisamment fait leur preuve lors de leur affrontement contre le sannin (au fait qu'ils aient tenu aussi longtemps). Kakashi reportera ses actions au Sandaime au début de la troisième épreuve, Hiruzen ne le punira pas car il estimera qu'il aura bien agi.<br>Haku se réveille avec Sasuke, là s'ensuit une petite discussion sur l'origine de sa marque maudite, et le fait s'il ressent une quelconque douleur à sa nuque, auquel Sasuke lui répond négativement. Haku se doute alors de qui est responsable de ceci (soit le véritable Yondaime, soit la mère de Naruto).  
>Naruto se réveille après une discussion virulente avec son faux père dans son monde imaginaire. Là, Sasuke la provoque et la traite d'incapable, l'encourageant ainsi à défier son démon intérieur. Naruto reva dans son esprit pour répudier son faux père qu'elle ne reconnait plus. Le démon renard est ainsi démasqué, et il dit ses quatre vérités à Naruto la concernant elle et son faux frère (vous remarquez là que j'ai fait de remarquables parallélismes dans cette histoire). Elle se réveille maintenant complètement rétabli est certaine d'être maîtresse de son corps, puisqu'elle connait désormais le responsable de son ancien calvaire depuis le test d'admissibilité aux rang des genin (voir chapitre 14).<br>Ils partent pour la tour centrale puisqu'ils sont en possession des deux rouleaux nécessaires à passer l'épreuve, là ils rencontre leur sensei Itachi qui vérifie qu'ils ont bien la tête sur les épaules (voir la description du passage).  
>Ils rejoignent les autres candidats ayant passé la seconde épreuve, et là commence la troisième. Avant celle-ci, Haku se désiste car il a accompli les objectifs que Kurama lui avait confié durant les examens. Discussion sur la "trahison" de Haku entre lui et Naruto où il explique ses actions.<br>Haku sur le chemin de repartir vers Konoha pour poursuivre les instructions de Kurama, rencontre en chemin Kakashi qui le prend en tenaille avec des ANBU car le Sandaime n'est pas assez bête pour laisser sans surveillance un espion potentiel. Haku réussit à s'en tirer en conjurant une image physique de Kurama qui retient les ANBU. (Ceux-ci ne tentent même pas de l'affronter, de même que Kakashi, car ils connaissent sa réputation).

La suite, vous la connaîtrez plus tard.

J'espère que ce petit résumé vous a été fort utile.


	28. De père à fille

**Chapitre 27: De père à fille**

* * *

><p>(En cours d'écriture)<p> 


	29. L'invasion

**Chapitre 28: L'invasion**

* * *

><p>(En cours d'écriture)<p> 


	30. Obsèques

**Chapitre 29: Obsèques**

* * *

><p>(En cours d'écriture)<p> 


	31. Le Retour et le Perpétuel Renouveau

**Chapitre 30: Le Retour et le Perpétuel Renouveau**

* * *

><p>(En cours d'écriture)<p> 


	32. Prototype du dernier chapitre, épiloque

**A/N:**Finalement, je décide de mettre le prototype du dernier chapitre sur ce site, vu que l'interface du site permet d'inter-changer les chapitres comme on le souhaite. Toutefois, faites attention à la lecture de la dernière scène, elle peut vous spoiler des faits de la trame scénaristique. Lire à vos risques et périls. Je regroupe également l'épilogue ainsi que le résumé de la partie quatre et cinq non encore écrite dans le lot par simplicité de mise à jour.

Ceci

Est

Pour

Que

Vous

Ne

Lisez

Point

Ce

Chapitre

Si

Vous

N'en

Avez

Pas

Envie

* * *

><p><strong>Dernier chapitre:<strong>** La Mort du Renard.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Kurama sauta devant elle, et reçut l'épée à sa place, droit dans son cœur, il tomba bruyament au sol par le choc. Le monde sembla s'arrêter à ce moment. Naruto était immuable, elle ne savait pas pourquoi il avait fait ça, sa colère mixée à son inutilité, elle ne pouvait cependant retenir ses larmes malgré sa haine pour lui. C'était à elle de le tuer, c'était si injuste. Pourquoi s'était-il sacrifié pour elle? Naruto s'agenouilla près de lui. Même avec son physique de démon, il apparaissait être un ange, rouge et sombre. Elle posa ses mains sur l'épée mais celle de Kurama l'arrêta<p>

"**Non... Laisse...Huh, Huh...Je sais que c'est fatal**." Il cracha du sang, du sang coulait de son cœur. Il la sourit empli de larmes rouges.

Tout ses amis présents quittèrent la place, seuls, ils les laissèrent à leur intimité, c'était leur droit. Le Kyuubi se réfugia dans son esprit. C'était son devoir.

Naruto était assise près de Kurama. Sa tête orientée vers son visage. Il vivait ses derniers moments. Le sang inondait le sol de son cœur. Toutes ses fonctions vitales chutèrent rapidement. Tout les renards autours d'eux inclinèrent leur tête devant lui. Ils pleuraient leur frère. Le dernier de sa race.

"Pourquoi Kurama? Pourquoi as-tu fait ça?" Elle murmura ces mots. Il ne pouvait plus longtemps cacher ses émotions à elle. Pas après ça. C'était depuis trop longtemps qu'il ne s'était ouvert à quelqu'un, quelqu'un de cher. Alors il leva lentement sa tête vers elle. Elle se tenait immobile, les yeux clos. Il l'embrassa. Naruto ouvrit ses yeux larges par la surprise. Leurs lèvres se joignirent dans son sang. Un profond, long baiser comme lorsque vous buvez une bouteille d'eau. Il lui donna son amour, sa mémoire, sa vie. Elle comprit maintenant. Elle perçut tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle. Il reposa sa tête sur le sol et rit pauvrement avant de tousser plus de sang. Elle prit sa main droite près de son propre visage, et pleura comme elle n'avait jamais pleuré.

"**Je présume, que je ne puis...Plus longtemps te mentir...**" Il sourit encore, et Naruto pleura plus encore, l'océan de ses yeux scintillait par ses larmes. Il joua avec ses doigts de ses cheveux, les enveloppèrent dans leur pelage blond qui tombait sur ses marques viciées.

"Oui, Oni-chan, tu es un très mauvais menteur, tu sais?" Elle hocha la tête, peinée. Elle se repentait de n'avoir pu le comprendre plus tôt. Il respirait difficilement, et lentement, extrêmement lentement. Chaque exhalation était une douleur pour lui, son existence s'échappait d'eux.

"**Oui, je le suis...**" Il ria cyniquement encore, silencieux, et cracha du sang. Il était content désormais. Dans sa mort, il pouvait la voir vraiment une fois de plus.

"**Mais tu dois admettre... Huh, Huh...Que je t'ai berné pour un lon...Huh, Huh...moment...**" Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le déplore. Il courra sa main sur sa joue, la caressa, plein de ses sanglots. Il méritait cette mort depuis un long moment, il le savait depuis sa venue au monde, pour tout ses crimes.

"Tout les serments que tu as fait, tu n'en as respecté aucun d'entre eux." Elle bredouilla par sa tristesse. Sa parole de toujours la protéger quand il la protégea la première fois dans son sommeil, sa promesse de toujours rester avec elle quand il la serra pour la première fois dans sa salle de bain, son serment qu'il ne laisserait personne ressentir son chagrin quand il était en face de la pierre rouge. Elle était plus mature qu'avant, elle ne lui criait pas son affliction en face de lui. Mais elle ne pouvait elle-même se retenir de verser des larmes pour son frère.

"**Oui...Je suis...désolé...Naruto...Mais...S'il-te-plait...Huh, Huh...Ne pleure pas...Te souviens-tu? Ne montre jamais...Ta faiblesse...Huh, Huh...Devant moi...**" Ses mains derrière sa tête, elle se souvint de sa première leçon. Profondément enfouie dans son cœur. Il saignait pour elle et ses yeux eux-mêmes larmoyaient du sang loin de lui.

"**Tu es forte désormais... Bien plus... Que moi...Et...**" Lorsqu'il vit qu'elle lava ses propres larmes alors qu'il ne pouvait faire de même.

"**Tu es...Vraiment...Devenu une...Bonne...Huh, Huh...Renarde...**" Il posa la main sur son ventre, contenant la vie. Du renouveau. Il pensa à son passé, il ne regrettait pas ce qu'il avait fait, comme son ami décédé, comme Naruto. '_**Je vais finalement te rejoindre, ma Lumière.**_' Pensa-t-il avec amertume de laisser Naruto seule. Il commença à fermer lentement ses yeux.

"Non! Reste avec moi! Je t'ai enfin trouvé après tout ce temps! NE ME QUITTE PAS!" Elle le déplora de plus en plus en criant ces mots. Les renards se dissipèrent eux-mêmes, ils ne pouvaient en supporter d'avantage. "Tu ne puis partir...Me laisser seule une fois encore." Elle marmonna ses derniers mots à lui. Alors Kurama fit un signe de main avec l'un de ses membres et avec son autre, il leva deux doigts attachés qui étaient placés près des joues de Naruto. Il les posa successivement sur chacun de ses yeux.

L'environnement changea aux alentours d'eux dans un tourbillon de roses formé par son sang. C'était un rêve éphémère. Les rayons du soleil traversèrent les nuages. Une brise de printemps passa à travers les cheveux de Naruto. Un magnifique paysage herbé les encercla. Des renardeaux courraient vers quelques collines près d'eux. Dans un terrier, une renarde enceinte allait bientôt donner naissance avec son marri de renard l'accompagnant dans cette épreuve difficile. Il était satisfait, c'était là qu'il voulait mourir, c'était ce qu'il désirait voir avant de trépasser. Il confia à Naruto un dernier sourire. Son autre main revenue sur son ventre, alors à jamais il ferma ses yeux.

"**Je...Voulais...Tant...Voir...Ton...**" Il lui dit finalement ses ultimes mots. Ils étaient pleins d'amour pour son Cœur et son futur enfant. Alors sa main près d'elle tomba au sol d'un son assourdie, et il ne pouvait prononcer ce qu'il rêvait de dire. Leur environnement devint flou. Le genjutsu volatilisa autour d'eux, comme sa vie. C'était telle une bougie lançant ses dernières étincelles...

Alors il libéra son dernier soupir...

Kurama était définitivement mort... Mais ce n'était pas un genjutsu, c'était la réalité. L'amère, morose réalité.

La pluie battait encore, se moquant d'eux. Naruto hurla, son frère, il était parti pour toujours, elle ne pouvait jamais plus le revoir. Elle regrettait tout le temps qu'elle aurait pu passer avec lui au lieu de s'entrainer dans le but de l'abattre, mais elle le vit mourir sans pouvoir rien faire. Elle se coucha sur son corps inerte, sa main sur sa poitrine, et le Kyuubi la chuchotait avec douceur. '_**Laisse le en paix, kit...**_' Il lui parlait comme son frère. Ce n'était pas juste. Personne ne pouvait le remplacer, pas même son reflet. '_**Laisse le tranquille, kit...**_' '_Non!_' Elle hocha vigoureusement sa tête. '_**Laisse le dormir...**_' C'était comme une monotone chanson qui la berçait mais elle était inconsolable. '_**Laisse le se reposer...**_' Elle leva sa tête vers l'éther. "NOOOON!" Tonna-t-elle, son écho résonnait inlassablement.

Soudainement, le corps de Kurama brilla du sceau Shiki fujin. C'était d'une beauté dorée. Son corps transportait la plus merveilleuse mélodie que le monde n'ait jamais connue. Elle ferma les yeux aveuglée, posant les mains sur sa bouche mais ses oreilles écoutèrent la mélopée. C'était un chant d'artiste, celui de Kurama. Naruto fut émerveillée, elle recevait son dernier présent. Kurama s'épanouissait dans sa mort. Il se dissolvait en poussières d'étoiles qui allèrent vers Naruto et fusionnèrent avec elle. Elle recouvrit les souvenirs de son ancien elle-même, dans l'autre univers. L'entité divisée redevint une. Elle regagna finalement son frère.

Elle ouvrit ses yeux qui étaient rouges, fissurés. Elle pleura une larme rouge, sa dernière. Elle murmura enfin avec un amour éloquent et une reconnaissance infinie.

"Merci, mon frère..." Elle croisa les bras sur ses épaules. Sa larme s'envola par le vent. Vent de renaissance. Renaissance de son monde.

Elle se leva, prit l'épée, et quitta la place. Ils ne la revirent jamais encore.

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

* * *

><p>Kurama m'a laissé une trace indélébile dans mon âme en me quittant. Ses souvenirs, ceux de mon autre moi, la façon dont il avait modelé mon existence, tout, je dis bien tout provenait de ses actes. Je remarque alors que je tiens ma vie à tous ceux qui m'avaient protégés depuis ma naissance même. Ma mère, mon père, le Sandaime, Kakashi, Itachi, Sasuke et surtout Kurama. Ce bon Kurama, mon frère, mon frère que j'avais tant détesté, je comprends enfin toutes ses actions, bien qu'il est trop tard malheureusement pour m'en apercevoir.<p>

Parfois, dans mes rêves, je me ressasse ses souvenirs, sa vie dans l'autre dimension, et son résiduel mépris pour les humains, pour l'avoir enchainer dans ce cercle vicieux de haine. Je visualise aussi parfois les émotions qui le tenaillaient dans cette existence, tant d'émotions, ce tourment d'émotions, je me demande souvent comment il avait pu vivre avec une telle effervescence, une telle passion dans son sang et également pourquoi ses sensations étaient si fortes. Que cela soit son amour contraint pour moi, sa tristesse d'être séparé de moi alors que je n'étais qu'une enfant, sa peine de ne pouvoir rester à mes côtés, sa jalousie envers Itachi et Sasuke de prendre sa place et sa haine envers les deux Madara pour m'avoir enlevé et enlevée à lui. Peut-être est-ce le fait que son âme ne provenait originellement pas de son corps, et qu'il ressentait en plus fort ce que le commun des mortels en avait quotidiennement l'habitude de ressentir. Je ne le saurais jamais.

Ces temps-ci, le fardeau que Sasuke m'a laissé me pèse, mais je suis contente tout de même, car je sais que je ne suis pas toute seule dans ma retraite. J'ai pris domicile avec mon nourrisson à mon sein dans la maison de Kurama près des ruines de Kiri. Je n'ai pas visité une seule fois l'habitacle où Kurama avait entreposé toutes ses pensées, ses dessins, et ses créations. J'estimais que c'était sa propriété privée, et que je n'avais pas le droit de violer ce qui restait de lui. Bien qu'il m'ait laissé une petite note dans sa chambre:

_Mon Cœur, si tu lis ce message, cela voudrait dire alors que j'ai dépéri. Je redoute à cet instant où je t'écris le moment de ma mort, car en moi, je souhaite malgré tout rester en vie. Néanmoins, ceci n'est pas ma pire crainte, ma pire crainte est que je fasse le mauvais choix au moment de ma mort, si tu sais de quoi je parle, déverrouille le sceau qui contient le reste du message._

Le choix de tout me révéler? Imbécile! Tu aurais du me dire avant, et bête comme je suis, je ne l'avais pas remarqué. Pourquoi m'as-tu caché ça Kurama? Pourquoi?

J'avais hésité un moment à ouvrir le contenu, je dois bien l'avouer, j'avais eu peur du contenu du message, car chacun de ses mots me renvoient à ma propre faute, bien que Kurama m'ait dépouillé de tous mes crimes, il m'en reste un qui demeure mortel à mes yeux, c'est de n'avoir pu le comprendre avant. Même durant le voyage succédant à la mort de Sasuke, même pendant que tu étais à mes côté en train de m'apprendre mon ultime technique, je n'ai pu te pardonner, et je me repens désormais amèrement.

Tremblante, j'ouvris alors sa lettre pour moi._  
><em>

_Alors ainsi je n'ai pas pu résister à la tentation, je suis désolé Naruto, sincèrement désolé. Toutefois, je n'ai pas de regrets, car j'ai quand même accompli mon devoir envers toi et ma Lumière, et c'est pourquoi également je ne veux point que tu me regrettes, que cela soit par le temps qu'on n'aurait pu passer ensemble, ou par le fait de n'avoir pu saisir le sens de mes actions. Je veux que tu saches que c'était mon choix envers toi et que tu n'as pas à porter ce fardeau inutile. Je veux que tu vives comme tu avais toujours vécu, parmi les tiens, ceci est ma dernière volonté. Mais rebelle comme tu es, je sais que tu n'écouteras pas les conseils d'un grand frère un peu gâteux sur les bords (rire). Adieux Naruto, je t'embrasse avec toute mon âme, à jamais, mon Cœur._

C'est injuste Kurama! C'est facile pour toi de me dire ça après ta mort, pour que je ne puisse te répondre. Je te battrais bien à mort une seconde fois pour ça! Non, en fait j'aurais sans doute pleurer dans tes bras comme lorsque j'étais une gamine. Non Kurama, je ne puis vivre à Konoha, je ne puis regarder en face le village envers lequel j'avais tant de loyauté alors que ma loyauté devait résider à tes côtés. Et c'est la raison pour laquelle j'habite en ce moment ta maison, que je l'entretiens, pour perpétuer ton souvenir. Tu auras beau dire, dans toutes les lettres que tu pourrais me laisser, mais c'est mon choix, un choix d'adulte, et je suis apte maintenant à en prendre. Je suis une adulte, j'ai grandi, j'ai muri, et je peux protéger ce qui m'est cher désormais. Merci, Kurama.

Arrêtons de palabrer sur ces pensées sombres! Je finirai dépressive si je continue à m'épandre sans arrêt sur le passé. Si Kurama m'a enlevé la capacité de voyager dans le passé, ce n'est pas pour renâcler de telle idées noirs. Pensons plutôt au choses joyeuses! Telles que changer les couches du bébé, lui faire la tété, faire la lessive, faire la cuisine, toutes les petites tâches du quotidien qui vous font regretter le champs de bataille. Je crois bien que je peux vraiment pas m'écarter de ces pensées en fin de compte.

Remontons à la naissance de mon enfant.

* * *

><p>Le poil de Kuji était terne. Il vivait mal le départ de Kurama également, il fut le renard qui fut le plus proche de lui, son véritable frère. Il comprenait ma douleur et la partageait pareillement. Je ne lui ai cependant toujours pas pardonné de m'avoir caché la vérité sur Kurama, mais je ne lui reprochais pas ouvertement en vérité, car c'était un des seuls ami qu'il me restait encore, et je ne pouvais plus me permettre d'en perdre plus.<p>

Le jour où j'allais à accoucher, les renards étaient venus à l'intérieur de la maison, ils me portèrent alors devant la tombe de mon autre moi, et celle de Kurama où j'y avais inscrit son nom, mon épée et la sienne entrecroisée symbolisant notre séparation. Je criais douleur, mais j'étais content d'être enfin parmi ma famille, celle des renards.

Ceux-ci levèrent leur museau au ciel, moi au centre en train d'accoucher. Ils récitèrent un chant nocturne, en hommage à mon frère disparu.

"**Entre les tombes innomées, il éleva au centre la pierre de son ami bien aimé.**" Un tremblement naquit de la Terre, et s'éleva vers le Ciel à leur voix grave et sombre.

"**Seul dans sa folie et sa mélancolie, il arriva à protéger son Cœur de son ennemi.**" Les étoiles tournoyaient alors dans le firmament, réanimant les changements qu'avaient effectués Kurama dans mon monde.

"**Du mépris à sa méprise, de terribles choix il fit en fonction des plans qu'il avait concis.**" Les renards grognèrent en chœur d'une profonde réprobation.

"**Malgré le sacrifice de son identité et de sa santé, il perdit au milieu du chemin son unique compagnon, ternissant sa détermination, et l'emplissant d'introspection.**" Alors, tout les renards vagirent vers le firmament; leur voix vibrèrent si intensément que je fermai les yeux pour n'écouter leur cris de désespoir et de pitié pour mon frère. Ils compatissaient comme moi à la crissente douleur qu'il avait subie.

"**De frontière en frontière, il réduisit ses ennemis en poussière. Sa récompense? La solitude... Sa réponse? La jalousie...Sa réaction? Un crime irréparable... Toutefois, il retrouva son Coeur à la fin de son voyage où** **il effectua son ultime sacrifice envers sa destinée, pour que de son ventre puisse naître celui qui réformera ce monde à jamais.**" Tous se turent un moment, et firent un silence. Ils se retournèrent tous vers moi tendis que je poussais des hurlements à la fois pour les demander d'arrêter mais aussi en raison mon bébé qui sortait de moi. Toujours dans un monde emplie de silence, je le ramenai à mes bras, et il fut illuminé par tout les regards rouges et fissurés dirigés vers lui.

"**Quel est le nom du renardeau à venir?**" Questionnèrent les renards en chœur au cœur de la nuit. Je n'ai pas hésité une seconde.

"Kurama!" Affirmai-je dans la douleur de l'accouchement. '**_Merci Naruto..._**' Murmura le Kyuubi, il était heureux que je voue un tel hommage à son image disparue.

Je portais mon bébé à mes bras, coupant le cordon ombilicale qui nous unissait, il avait les cheveux rouges, comme Kurama. Il s'accrochait à mon sein, je crois que je ne l'ai jamais encore lâché de mes bras protecteurs, ne désirant qu'il m'échappe, comme j'ai autrefois échappé à Kurama en me coupant moi-même de lui par ma bêtise et mon imprudence.

Parfois, quand je regarde à l'horizon, je vois le sourire de Kurama dans les nuages, comme s'il serait fier de ce que je suis devenue, l'œuvre de son existence. Des larmes coulent de mes yeux, je n'arrive point à les retenir alors. Ma main? Que fait-elle? Elle se lève, tournoie, danse aux notes du chant des âmes qui accompagne l'histoire de ma vie. Les renards pleurent également, le chant funèbre de leur frère les humanise, non, il les déshumanise, car les humains ne sont pas dignes d'eux, de leurs force, de leur prouesse, de leur adresse, et de leur loyauté envers les leurs. Les humains qui dans leur guerre ont tourmenté Kurama, l'ont obligé à prêcher un Dieu, transformant Itachi en leur messie, et tendis qu'ils condamnèrent mon frère à mort le considérant comme le Diable. Ainsi, je ne leur dois plus rien, j'ai rempli ma fonction en tant que dernière junchuuriki du monde, celle de l'unifier dans la paix et l'harmonie.

Les renards se pressent autour de moi, ils m'accueillent en tant que sœur, héritière de la volonté de mon frère, et gardienne de leur neveu. Les renards ne doivent rendre compte qu'à eux-mêmes car si Kurama m'a bien appris une chose, c'est que les renards n'ont pas de villages.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin de la cinquième partie, fin du tome 1.<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>SPOIL: Résumé de la partie cinq de l'histoire, de la partie quatre et de la fin de la partie trois <strong>non encore écrites<strong> de Kit and Fox.  
><strong>

La guerre faisait inlassablement rage dans le monde des ninjas, suite à l'invasion conjugué de Kumo et du pays du son qui touchèrent au cœur même de Konoha ses plus petites pousses, soit l'académie du village et l'hokage du Village, Sarutobi Hiruzen.  
>Kisame, Mei, Orochimaru, Kabuto étaient morts suite à l'invasion du village. Haku partit également de Konoha à la fin du conflit, ayant accompli sa mission, soit assassiné le médecin démoniaque des morts.<br>Tsunade devint le Godaime du Pays du Feu suite au voyage que Kakashi et Naruto avaient parcouru pour la ramener au village. L'action de Kurama n'y était pas pour rien. Il l'avait en échange de son médaillon permis d'avoir un dialogue avec son défunt marri Dan, et son frère décédé Nagaki. En outre de la vision offerte du monde par sa filleule Naruto, les réprimandes des morts l'avaient convaincu à revenir. Elle guérit également à son retour de la tourmente Jiraya de la mort de sa femme, il se jura alors de se venger des monstres de Kumo coupables, inversant le rôle qui était sien dans la précédente dimension, soit d'un artisan de la paix, il est devenu l'un des plus fervents partisans de la guerre.  
>Konoha ouvrit officiellement les hostilités à Kumo à la suite de l'intronisation de Tsunade, et Iwa rentra dans la danse, vibrant l'inlassable corruption des humains au plus profond de la terre même. Suna devint, à la suite de l'invasion et de la mort regrettable du Kage du sable suite aux erreurs du Sandaime de la feuille et de Madara, divisée en trois parties, représentant les forces ennemis de Konoha, de Kumo et de Iwa réunis où une guérilla s'y faisait rage . Le pays de la Brume était neutre dans le conflit, car ils ne disposaient plus de force militaire. Ils conféraient au pays d'échanges commerciaux leur non envahissement, s'enrichissant au profit de l'effort de guerre fourni par les autres pays.<br>Kurama avait récupéré le Ichibi et le Nibi à l'Akatsuki et partit de Konoha avec son bras droit et disciple vers le Senbi pour conférer à son organisation trois Bijuu. Il fut mal vu par le fait qu'il était responsable de la mort de l'homme poisson et de l'intégration de Haku dans le groupe, mais les autres membres ne pouvaient rien faire sans l'amont de Madara qui était toujours lié à Kurama par le pacte des Dieux.  
>C'est ainsi que s'achève la partie trois.<p>

Naruto, Sasuke et Itachi jouèrent un rôle important dans la guerre. Ils étaient les pièces maitresses du village au front. Toutefois, l'instabilité des deux jeunes adolescents qui se découvraient mutuellement avec leurs corps d'adultes mais avec leurs esprit d'enfants perturbés en outre de la malédiction de Orochimaru sur Sasuke et de l'emprise du Kyuubi sur Naruto leur firent être mal vus de leurs compatriotes et furent mis en quarantaine après un examen minutieux vers le milieu de la guerre.  
>En raison du manque d'effectifs, Sasuke et Naruto furent réhabilités au service militaire, Sasuke chez les ANBU, tendis que Naruto et Itachi étaient toujours au même poste. L'emprise de Danzo se raffermissait sur le jeune Uchiwa au fil du temps qu'il passait dans les forces spéciales jusqu'à qu'il devienne une machine insensible, une machine de meurtres.<br>Alors, un groupe de genin disparut à la frontière du pays de la Terre et du Feu et Naruto y fut envoyée pour les récupérer. Cependant, un piège y était préparé et elle fut capturée par les force de Iwa, et fut enfermé dans la citadelle du pays de la Terre. Sasuke, refusant d'obéir à un ordre direct de Danzo, se libéra définitivement de son joug et il partit rechercher sa bien-aimée dans une mission d'infiltration improvisée. Itachi était resté au village pour commander les troupes et ne pouvait aider son frère dans sa quête malgré ses sentiments contradictoires qui se mêlaient dans la confusion la plus totale.  
>Sasuke réussit à récupérer une Naruto brisée à l'aide de Haku qui se retrouvait sur place en ce moment avec une mission de l'Akatsuki pour récupérer l'un des Bijuu avec Kurama. Pendant que son maitre se concentrait à affronter le junchuuriki, Haku se sacrifia pour sauver Naruto et Sasuke d'une mort certaine. Lorsque Kurama découvrit ce qui s'était passé par Madara, sachant que son disciple n'était revenu de sa mission, il se téléporta au près de sa présence, et vit alors son enfant adoptif agonisant. Pendant ces deux longues années, et suite à sa rencontre avec Naruto, Kurama avait définitivement enfermé son cœur dans une profonde muraille pour ne pas accéder à ses émotions conflictuelles. Le visage froid et mourant de Haku lui permettait enfin d'accéder à sa douleur. Une sinistre douleur. Après avoir réussi à maintenir en vie Haku grâce à ses secrets et à sa base secrète personnelle, le mettant dans un liquide vert régénératif, Kurama se dirigea dans une folle rage vers Iwa, et rasa le village de la carte. Les prophéties proclamés par le Prêcheur et par Madara se réalisaient, il devenait véritablement le messager de la destruction.<br>Sasuke ne fut pas bien accueilli à son retour. Il se fit emprisonné par les sbires de Danzo en raison de sa désobéissance. Danzo avait pris le contrôle à Konoha suite à un accident (dont il était lui même responsable) qui rendit Tsunade incapable d'assurer la charge suprême. Les raisons de l'emprisonnement de Sasuke aux yeux du public était que le sceau maudit que Orochimaru implanté en lui, accentué par la fusion de la tête du serpent et sa nuque dû à l'erreur de Kurama lors de la rencontre pendant l'invasion de Konoha, avait rendu son comportement instable. Du moins, c'est cette version qui fut présentée au conseil qui l'eût cru car Sasuke avait en effet dévoilé des agissements déviant du devoir, manipulé dans les plus grandes crises de la guerre par le fantôme de Orochimaru. Les véritables raisons de Danzo néanmoins étaient beaucoup plus noires. Danzo voulait le corps de Sasuke pour pouvoir perpétuer et manipuler à sa guise les descendants choisis résultant du croisement entre le sperme de l'adolescent arrivé à maturité et ceux des femmes qui se s'auraient fait implanter sa semence, car le principale but de Danzo étaient l'acquisition du sharigan, pupille redoutable en tant qu'arme pour la quatrième guerre des ninjas. La fin justifiait la moyens. Dogme que toutefois Itachi n'acceptait pas en tant qu'être humain. Étant au conseil, il n'accepta une telle ignominie de son sang, après un échec de renverser politiquement Danzo du poste de Hokage, Itachi décida de secourir Sasuke des prisons de Konnoha, puis ils réussirent à s'échapper. Les frères Uchiwa rendirent alors visite à Naruto et lui demandèrent de rester à Konoha, car ils ne voulaient pas qu'elle subisse le fardeau de leurs erreurs, qu'elle demeure la gardienne du village, le junchuuriki et l'ultime rempart devant les troupes de Kumo, l'ultime et dernier adversaire de Konoha, car si Konoha détenait le bijuu à neuf queues, Kumo détenait le Hachibi, le bijuu à huit queues, faisant en sort que leur forces était équilibrés.  
>Les protestations de Naruto dans son lit d'hôpital ne firent rien pour convaincre son amour et le frère de celui-ci de déserter le village. Elle leur promit toutefois de les attendre à Konoha, et de leur conserver une place dans leur maison, dans leur village et pays natale pour que lorsqu'ils reviennent ils puissent se réunirent comme avant, comme ils avaient toujours vécu.<br>Itachi et Sasuke partirent alors pour le pays du désert, vers Suna, car le but de Itachi pendant ce voyage était principalement de guérir de la marque maudite son frère de sang pour pouvoir le réintégrer au village. Or il avait entendu par ses relations politiques et au sommet des renseignements, que le Prêcheur était non seulement un homme extraordinaire qui accomplissait des miracles, mais qui plus est résidait dans la cité de la mer des sables.  
>Le Prêcheur était connu pour ses fulgurantes apparitions et ses dénonciations des crimes de l'humanité, dans la guerre qui ravageait les plus humbles habitants de ce monde, jusqu'au animaux, et aux végétaux.<br>Le Prêcheur était un humaniste qui croyait en l'humanité, il était aimé des peuples, et sa popularité croissante arriva justement jusqu'aux oreilles des villages qui tentèrent de l'assassiner mais en vain échouaient car cet être était aussi insaisissable que le vent, et tirait sa ruse des renards. Intelligent, fort, et habile, il réussit à liguer et à unir les hordes affamés et de délabrés qui protestaient contre cette guerre insensée. Itachi était un admirateur secret de cet homme, et avait toujours désiré le rencontrer depuis qu'il eût connaissance de son existence.  
>Après de fructueuses recherches dans la ville en ruine par les multiples guerres internes, les habitants qui étaient désormais en paix, et adoraient religieusement le Prêcheur leurs témoignèrent que de rumeur, cet homme de légende se terrait dans le plus profond des grottes du plus profond des déserts.<br>Sasuke et Itachi réussirent à débusquer l'entré de son repaire en suivant les traces bleutés parcourant le paysage aride du pays du Vent avec leur sharigan révélé. Ils s'infiltrèrent alors dans le château éthéré et surnaturel de cet être hors du commun. Après qu'ils luttèrent de multiples gardiens et monstre mythologiques, ils parvinrent dans une salle étrange, une sorte de laboratoire d'outre-tombe. Au centre de la pièce résidait un fluide qui contenait un corps inerte, auquel reconnut tout deux les Uchiwa car c'était le corps de leur ami et sauveur, Haku, le garçon des glaces enneigés de Kiri.  
>Ils entendirent alors une voix rauque et sépulcrale s'élevait du siège au fond d'un couloir ouvert à eux, qui flamboyait par des chandelles bleutées vers le chemin de leur destiné. Ils avancèrent méfiant vers l'homme millénaire qui les attendait dans son antre délabré. Ils reconnurent derrière les traits âgés de cet homme blond le visage de Kurama. Cet homme les avait piégé avec les multiples rumeurs qu'il avait éparpillé dans son monde, et les avait emmené dans son nid d'aigle. Sasuke dut faire le choix terrible qui changea alors le cours de sa vie.<br>Soit il se vengeait de ses parents, et tentait d'affronter son ultime adversaire, soit il se complaisait à ses ordres, et pouvait accéder au remède à la blessure dont ce monstre était l'ultime responsable. Kurama leur laissa le choix. Itachi laissa le choix à Sasuke car il savait que sa haine, et la raison de ses tourments lui étaient originellement destiné. Sasuke demanda alors à Kurama la raison de ses actes, et celui-ci lui révéla ses plans pour le futur, pour sauver sa moitié. Kurama avait perdu son partenaire lors de la chute de Iwa, il devait en récupérer un autre, et il choisit Sasuke pour cette tâche, son ancien meilleur ami, et désormais son plus fidèle ennemi. Il était celui qui l'aidera pour la capture des derniers bijuu, pour concrétiser le Juubi. Kurama révéla alors que par les scellements des bijuu dans l'idole immonde de Madara auxquels il avait participé, il avait introduit un peu de son youki dans les rituels. Il leur dévoila qu'il avait désormais une emprise sur cette idole par ce biais. Il lui manquait néanmoins quelque chose de crucial pour ses plans, le secret ultime du sceau des morts détenu par le défunt Yondaime, son père génétique. Son but était de bannir à jamais de cette dimension la menace du Juubi sur le monde, le monstre à dix queues, pour sauver Naruto des possibles attentats futures contre sa personne. C'était le plan de Kurama, son seul et unique plan pour s'assurer que Naruto, même pendant son absence, sera inviolable à toute tentative de l'assassiner.  
>Sasuke décida pour Naruto, son amour pour elle de renoncer à sa vengeance, et de s'allier avec Kurama qui lui révéla le moyen de le guérir. L'homme aux yeux de démon incanta le chant des morts; le rituel interdit et conjura la voix des parents défunts de Sasuke qui le purgèrent de sa malédiction. Toutefois, Kurama ne lui révéla pas que cette intervention était pesante sur l'âme et que cela condamna Sasuke à une espérance de vie ne dépassant pas les trois ans. Itachi se rallia à leur plan, et Kurama lui révéla qu'il serait celui qui succédera au Prêcheur, identité fictive qu'avait crée Kurama pour ses desseins. Itachi par ses yeux divins était le messie attendu par l'humanité depuis le commencement des temps. Itachi accepta humblement la tâche qui l'incombait.<br>La nuit précédent le départ des trois complices récemment formés, Sasuke vola l'amulette des renards à Kurama pendant son lourd sommeil pour pouvoir communiquer avec Naruto par le biais de leur commun cœur. Ainsi, il s'unit spirituellement avec elle dans une divine langueur, ils entonnèrent ensemble le chant divin, Suteki Da Ne, le chant des âme par eux, le chant de leur amour inviolable et indestructible, l'ultime union des âmes. Lorsque Kurama se réveilla, il perçut que quelque chose manquait, il vit alors l'union qui l'avait tant fantasmé avec Naruto, le fait qu'ils ne reforment qu'une seule et commune âme, rêve dont Sasuke s'était emparé. A son éveil, Kurama révéla dans sa jalousie à Sasuke qu'il ne lui restait comme lui que quelques années à vivre. Sasuke développa alors une haine mortelle envers son ennemi avec lequel il avait fait une temporaire trêve, et il se jura au bout des deux ans qui allaient suivre qu'il se vengerait de son démoniaque tour. Le duel fatidique fut ainsi programmé entre eux deux, duel pour l'amour et la protection de Naruto.  
>La partie quatre s'achève sur l'aveu de leur mutuelle mais contrainte haine, dont même leur alliance ne pouvait soustraire.<p>

Pendant ces deux ans, Naruto s'était durement entrainée et avait atteint un niveau incroyable, équivalant à celui de Killer Bee, le détenteur du Hachibi. Elle n'avait toujours pas reçu de nouvelles de la part de Itachi et Sasuke depuis sa lune de miel spirituelle avec lui. Elle fut introduit dans une nouvelle escouade, destiné à chasser les principales menaces du village, le groupe formé de criminel, l'Akatsuki. Elle s'entraina d'avantage alors, elle reçut une visite de Kuji qui l'introduisit dans le monde secret des renards pour qu'elle puisse maitriser une technique que même Kurama, l'ultime adversaire de Naruto, n'avait pu maitrisé; le senjutsu. Avec ce pouvoir, associé aux renseignements que fournissait secrètement Kurama par le biais des renards, elle arriva à neutraliser un à un chaque membre de l'Akatsuki, même Nagato périt sous sa lame.  
>Danzo lui confia alors une dernière tâche, celle de détruire les adversaires de Konoha, Kumo.<br>Au péril de sa vie, elle introduisit le village du pays de la Foudre, qu'elle dévasta comme elle fut ordonnée par Danzo les principales forces de ce village en utilisant le pouvoir du démon renard à neuf queues avec lequel elle avait développé des liens spéciaux. Elle fut secondée sans en ayant connaissance durant son action par Kurama et Sasuke qui s'occupèrent du junchuuriki de la bête à huit queues.  
>Kumo vaincu, Danzo proclama sa domination au monde, toutefois, les ligues qui protestaient auparavant contre la guerre formés par les soins de Kurama s'élevaient contre lui dans une immense cohorte. Un leader émergea d'eux, le déserteur du conseil et du village, Itachi, l'homme aux yeux immortels. Il fut élu par tout les peuples des pays Élémentaires du monde de Naruto. Il prit sa place en tant que hokage, et devint le Kage suprême du monde unifié de Naruto. Alors, Itachi rencontra Naruto lors du bal signant la fin de la guerre, où elle était le trophée exposé par le vile Danzo. Itachi lui révéla où était son frère.<br>Elle accourut alors vers Sasuke. Elle désobéit à tout ordres sur sa personne, renonça à toutes ses possessions même son amulette pour retrouver son amour. Une fois ensembles, ils se cherchèrent dans les changements qu'avaient occultés le temps sur leur personne. Ils avaient grandis, muris et étaient devenu adultes, ils pouvaient désormais avoir une relation adulte. Après un voyage dans le ciel que convia Sasuke à Naruto par le chef des corbeaux où ils entonnèrent l'hymne à la vie, Melodies of Life. Ils s'unirent alors véritablement physiquement pour former un seul corps, et du fruit de leur passion naquit une graine, dans le ventre même de la jeune fille devenue femme, qui la destinait à la maternité, son enfant et son renardeau.  
>Cependant, leur amour et leur idylle ne fut que de courte durée, car Sasuke savait qu'il ne lui restait que peu de temps à vivre, et il désirait accomplir une dernière chose avant de dépérir, étant donné qu'il avait récupéré son ultime récompense, soit Naruto. Il voulait encore sa vengeance contre Kurama.<br>Kurama quant à lui qui avait eu vent des actions de Sasuke déprimait seul dans sa grotte, seul il était désormais, les deux médaillons dans sa main, ceux de Sasuke et de Naruto qui s'étaient finalement retrouvés. Il n'avait à ses côtés que les cadavres des gens qu'il avait assassiné, c'était sa récompense, et la conséquence de ses actes. Madara lui souffla dans sa folie de se venger du cadet des Uchiwa, manipulé, Kurama alla à la rencontre de Naruto et de Sasuke, et là, le duel prévu depuis toute l'éternité se déroula.  
>Itachi était présent dans la lande déserte aux côtés de ses maréchaux pour administrer le combat, car Kurama était désigner comme l'ultime bastion qui empêchait le monde de dormir en paix. Il était la quintessence du crime, le seigneur de la destruction, tel que l'avait prédit le Prêcheur dans ses élucubrations. Itachi annonça alors que son frère, avec sa femme, gardiens de la paix, affronterait l'homme aux yeux de démons dans l'arène dédiée à cet effet. Les habitants du monde observaient terrorisé l'homme marqué des traces du passage du temps, car Kurama n'était que le reflet de ce qu'il avait été. Ses cheveux étaient devenus complètement blanc, sa barbe tombait de ses poils translucide, son dos était courbé, ses os étaient brisés, son souffle était désordonné, il représentait le cancer de l'humanité. Alors qu'il en était pourtant le sauveur...<br>Sasuke demanda à Naruto de lui laisser affronter Kurama seul. Il savait qu'il allait mourir dans ce duel, alors il fit jurer une chose à sa femme, c'est de ne jamais haïr son frère pour le future crime qu'il allait commettre, même s'il en résultait qu'il mourrait par ses actes. Sasuke s'avança vers sa mort, dignement, sachant qu'il avait accompli un crime irréparable comme celui que Kurama allait accomplir envers Naruto, celle de la laisser seule et de déchirer son âme.  
>Les deux duellistes firent vibrer leur mutuelles lames, le ninjato violet de Kurama contre le katana au fourreaux des flammes dansantes, azurés et étincelantes. Sasuke demanda alors avec ferveur la véritable raison derrière les actes de son ennemi, pourquoi il avait tué ses parents entre chaque entrechoquement de leurs lames. Kurama ne pouvait répondre à ses questions, car il ne voulait tant qu'il ne pouvait pas y répondre. Il mentit à Sasuke à toutes ses questions, ce que Sasuke devina. Alors, Sasuke prononça son ultime malédiction, il affirma en face de son ennemi qu'il n'était qu'un être qui se mentait à lui-même, qui mentait à ses proches, et qui mentait à l'univers, car Kurama était effectivement le plus grand trompeur et menteur de l'univers.<br>Kurama enfonça alors sa lame en réponse dans la poitrine de Sasuke, Naruto cria de désespoir à cette vision. Kurama enveloppa alors lui-même et Sasuke dans un globe noir, étanche, immatériel, indestructible, impénétrable. Kurama fit alors une chose étrange, il embrassa Sasuke sur sa bouche dans un baiser profond, qui provenait de son âme, il confia finalement sa mémoire à Sasuke, il lui révéla tout sur lui, et les raisons de ses actes. Le sourire de Sasuke fut alors le plus beau que le monde n'ait jamais connu, il comprenait enfin, et il prit pitié envers Kurama pour la première fois de sa vie. Par ses choix et ses actes, Kurama s'était condamné à ne jamais pouvoir se réconcilier avec Naruto, son Cœur. Kurama prononça alors en couvrant les yeux de son ennemi et ami:  
>"Tu as ta place au côté de ma Lumière, Sasuke." Sasuke dans sa mort comprit enfin à qui il faisait référence, il parlait de l'ancien propriétaire du corps de Kurama, celui que Sasuke avait trahi, et dont il avait provoqué la chute, du moins, son entité parallèle. Sasuke requit alors à Kurama de pouvoir voir une dernière fois Naruto, son amour. Kurama laissa Naruto entrer dans une brèche qui se referma derrière elle. Sasuke prononça ses dernière paroles. Naruto ne comprenait pas encore le dernier message de Sasuke, elle prit Kurama par le col et lui hurla alors.<br>"POURQUOI AS-TU FAIT CELA? POURQUOI M'AS-TU TOUT PRIS? MON FRÈRE!" Les larmes au yeux, Kurama demeura silencieux, il ne pouvait lui répondre car il savait qu'elle s'en voudrait à elle même toute sa vie s'il lui révélait tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle. D'une main, il téléporta le corps de Sasuke vers l'endroit que lui et Itachi avaient prévu. Il souffla doucement à Naruto sur un ton qui demandait le pardon.  
>"<strong>M'en veux-tu?<strong>" Étrangement elle hocha la tête en pleurant.  
>"Non je t'en veux pas..." Elle continua malgré son âme déchirée de sa moitié. "Mais je veux connaitre la raison..." Kurama passa sa main à la joue de Naruto et lui confia un sourire de chagrin.<br>"**Tu lui ressembles tant Naruto, tu es comme lui, à cacher ta haine derrière ce masque.**" Il lui donna un pauvre baiser sur le front de Cœur.  
>"<strong>Désolé Naruto...<strong>" Murmura Kurama à lui-même, Kurama lui injecta des illusions à Naruto qui rompirent les parois de son âme. Elle devint alors le démon renard à neuf queues. Elle se transforma en démon, et il fit de même, il activa son pouvoir, et le duel fratricide commença. Ils se combattirent avec toute leur âme dans la sphère irréelle, leur puissance de destruction, Kurama retenant les pouvoirs de Naruto pour qu'il puisse accomplir son but.  
>Lorsqu'une huitième queue poussa du derrière de Naruto, une brillante aura entoura les deux parents et les transporta tout deux devant l'homme qui fut le plus redouté du monde, le Yondaime, le véritable, et non pas une pâle imitation du renard. Après la réunion entre le père et la fille, le Yondaime dévia son visage sans âge vers l'homme aux yeux de démon. Kurama lui supplia alors d'enlever la fonction du sceau du Shiki fujin pour ne pas répéter la tragédie qu'il avait vécu au cours de cette meurtrissante vie, et de lui donner les clés de pouvoir du sceau, pour qu'il puisse protéger Naruto de son véritable ennemi, Madara. Minato, convaincu par l'homme ayant fait de multiples sacrifices pour sa fille lui accorda ses vœux.<br>Kurama apparut alors grièvement au pied de Naruto qui était en pleine possessions de ses moyens. Un rire machiavélique apparut alors du vide, et un homme masqué surgit d'un tourbillon surnaturel qui déforma l'espace de ce globe noir. C'était Madara...  
>Il révéla à Naruto que Kurama provenait d'une autre dimension, et qu'il était à la base le Kyuubi, Madara l'avait découvert d'une des connaissances de Kurama. Madara se ria de Kurama qui était sans force allongé sur un rocher, baignant dans son sang. Madara questionna moqueusement alors à son adversaire qu'il savait était proie aux affres de la culpabilité.<br>"Comment réagirais-tu si je te disais que cette fille et son enfant ont péri après que je les ai torturé?" Kurama répondit sans émoi, fataliste, il annonça.  
>"Ce ne sont que des autres vies dont je suis responsable de la mort..." En se retournant vers Naruto, il lui supplia.<br>"S'il-te-plait Naruto, malgré tout ce que je t'ai fait, accorde moi une seule faveur, ne crois pas à cet homme." Sa voix était déchirante d'angoisse, même Naruto avec sa haine envers lui fut touchée en plein cœur.  
>Madara jeta une épée pourfendeuse de junchuuriki aux pieds de Naruto et lui commanda de tuer son frère juré pour avoir assassiné son autre moitié. Naruto après un moment d'hésitation décida résolument qu'elle épargnait Kurama malgré sa haine pour lui, par le serment qu'elle avait effectué avec Sasuke. Madara prit alors l'épée qu'il avait destiné originellement à fendre le cœur de Kurama et se jeta sur Naruto la lame en l'air. Kurama s'éveilla de sa torpeur, et se brandit entre Naruto et son ennemi juré, la lame pénétrant son poumon droit. Les crocs de Kurama s'aiguisèrent, et il souffla alors dans en crachant du sang sur les yeux écarquillés de son adversaire.<br>"**Tu ne la toucheras pas...Elle est mienne!**" Le serment de sang agit alors sur Madara et l'envoya dans une dimension temporaire pour avoir trahit la confiance des Dieux, il avait blessé Kurama de sa propre main. Lorsqu'ils furent seuls, Kurama rompit le globe noir. Naruto et lui réapparurent dans l'arène. Itachi utilisa ses yeux pour conjurer une illusion collective. Il fit en sorte que tous crurent que Kurama avait défunt, mais il était en réalité seulement inconscient au pied de Naruto. Il téléporta Naruto, et Kurama à l'endroit où le cadavre de son frère reposait. Il prit les yeux de Sasuke pour les remplacer avec les siens, et acquit le pouvoir ultime des Uchiwa, le mangekyou sharigan éternel, accomplissant ainsi la prophétie promulguée par Kurama. Il consola alors Naruto qui était encore sous le choc.  
>A l'extérieur de leur réunion, le monde était en effervescence. Kurama; le Diable avait péri. Trois jours passèrent durant lesquelles Naruto fit le deuil de Sasuke pendant que le reste du monde se réjouissait de la mort apparente de Kurama. Itachi retrouva Naruto devant la tombe de son frère. Kurama avait récupéré de ses blessures. Itachi ordonna alors à Naruto de faire un voyage initiatique avec Kurama, pour apprendre à maitriser le démon renard, car Madara n'avait pas péri, et il allait bientôt revenir semer la terreur parmi les vivants en possessions des Huit autres. Naruto jura alors à Itachi que ce serait elle qui donnera le coup finale à Kurama, qui leur affirma qu'il n'avait plus que deux ans à vivre, alors qu'il n'avait en réalité que deux mois...<br>Naruto partit avec son fœtus dans son ventre avec Kurama en cachette, et elle fut guidée par les pas lents de Kurama. Kurama savait que nul ne pouvait les réconcilier désormais, car une fissure infranchissable les avait séparé. Même les semaines de promiscuité qu'ils avaient partagé n'avaient pu réparer cette faille.  
>Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination, Kurama s'arrêta devant une fontaine de jouvence, dans une île déserte. Naruto lui requit alors sans émotions.<br>"Est-ce là?" Kurama acquiesça.  
>"<strong>Oui, c'est là que tout a commencé, et c'est là que tout terminera.<strong>" Ils entrèrent tout deux dans la grotte, et ils entamèrent la cérémonie pour que Naruto s'unisse finalement avec le démon renard. Comme son homologue dans l'autre univers, Naruto rencontra sa mère qui lui expliqua tout sur Madara et son faux frère.  
>Après que le sceau de Naruto était bien stabilisée, Kurama voulut faire visiter sa maison à Naruto qui ne fit que le suivre sans prononcer une parole. Kurama une fois arrivé sur place désirait lui montrer la tombe de son ami, et Naruto le suivit encore. Elle ne se rendait pas compte de l'importance des derniers moments qu'elle passait avec son frère qui lui dévoilait ses secrets les plus précieux; les clés de son habitacle qui renfermaient ses histoires, toutes les œuvres de son existence ainsi que des rouleaux de Fuinjutsu pour qu'elle puisse s'exercer plus tard. Il lui révéla également qu'il parvenait enfin à faire la distinction entre son image disparu et elle, leur différences, le fait qu'il avait corrompu.<br>Ils retournèrent voir Itachi qui les renseigna que Madara fut repéré dans le pays de la Brume, des marchands, semant la désolation sur son passage. Itachi confia officiellement la tâche à Naruto de sauver l'humanité de son ultime menace.  
>Sur le chemin, Kurama enseigna à Naruto son ultime technique, la flèche du Péché Originel. Il lui raconta que cette technique était issue du duel entre le Shodaime de Konoha et de Uchiwa Madara, le fondateur de la feuille l'avait utilisé contre son ennemi mortel. Pendant le voyage, ils furent accompagnés des amis de Naruto qui l'avaient réconforté en l'absence de Sasuke, les genin qu'elle avait secouru lors de sa mission. Tous se demandèrent qui était l'étrange homme qui accompagnait Naruto.<br>Ils retrouvèrent Madara dans une lande dévastée et Kurama eût un plan. Il se métamorphosa dans sa version féminine de Naruto, utilisant la technique posthume de son ami et invoqua un double de sang de lui-même. Il requit à Naruto et à ses amis d'attendre. Kurama combattit alors avec lui et son double Madara qui pensa lorsqu'il les vainquit avoir atteint son principale objectif. Cependant, même son sharigan ne pouvait voir à travers la transformation évolué de Kurama en Naruto. Madara convoqua l'idole, et scella le youki de Kurama, le prenant pour celui du Kyuubi dans celle-ci. Le neuvième oeil ouvert, Madara apprécia le moment de sa gloire, l'éveil du Juubi au monde. Un sourire mesquin franchit les lèvres de la femme supposée morte, et Kurama apparut, amoindrit certes sans son pouvoir de démon, mais Kurama tout de même. Au sommet de sa victoire, Kurama eût la plus grande satisfaction de sa vie, car il enfouit Madara dans le plus grand désespoir. En utilisant son aura, il envoya le Juubi dans une autre dimension, brisant à jamais le rêve de Madara. Lorsque celui-ci allait assainir le coup final à Kurama qui était effondré à terre, celui-ci vociféra le signal de départ pour Naruto. Celle-ci brandit l'arc formé par son chakra, et le youki concentrés du renard. Elle forma la flèche qui atteignit en pleine poitrine Madara. Mort, tout les amis de Naruto se réjouirent, cependant, tout n'était pas fini entre elle et son frère. Elle devait encore l'abattre. Elle avança alors dans un pas cadencé par la mort de Kurama, qui attendait patiemment que son Cœur lui délivre le coup final. Cependant, au dernier moment, Madara eût un soubresaut, et envoya la lame pourfendeuse de Junchuuriki dans le dos de Naruto.

Kurama sauta devant elle et reçut l'épée à sa place, du sang coulait de son cœur...

* * *

><p><strong>Mot de l'auteur:<strong>

Au sujet de la réécriture; ça avance, lentement, mais surement, donc pas la peine de s'inquiéter la dessus. J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce petit passage que je vais vous présenter. Autant dire, c'est du spoil donc vaut mieux pas le lire, mais si vous avez lu le dernier chapitre + le résumé, je pense que vous n'avez de toute façon pas à vous inquiéter de ce point de vue là. Pour la réécriture, les passages que je vais vous exposer seront de cette acabit à peu près, plus sobre, plus propre, plus délicat, et surtout plus souple dans leur contexte. Les premiers chapitres jusqu'au neuvième chapitres sont assez maladroits, malgré de multiples reprises que j'ai effectuées. Bref, je radote là...

Dans cette histoire, il y a tellement de choses à écrire, que je souhaite décrire mais que je sais n'avoir le temps de le faire, ni l'énergie, car c'est dans toutes ces petites choses que l'on trouve du plaisir à lire mon histoire je me doute et qui rendent mon récit vivant et captivant. Le passage que je vais vous exposer fera parti du voyage final que ferront Kurama, Naruto et Kakashi. Celui-ci sera très long au niveau de la narration, car il y aura beaucoup de développement sur les personnages de Naruto et Kurama. Je remarque que rien que ce petit extrait fait 5 pages et ne constitue qu'un vingtième du voyage concis, et celui-ci ne constitue en terme denarration seulement qu'un vingtième lui-même du voyage scripté. C'est une partie de l'histoire que je voulais écrire depuis longtemps, car elle synthétise en quelque sorte le grand développement que les personnages subissent tant interne qu'externe et aussi car il fait office de symétrie avec le début de l'histoire, où Naruto voyage avec Kurama alors qu'elle n'est qu'une enfant, tendis que là, une adulte à part entière (se replacer dans le contexte du japon féodale, où on considérait un être adulte à 15 ans).

J'ai aussi je dois l'avouer un gros point faible pour tout ce qui est description d'environnements tels que le désert, les marécages, les villes et leurs débordements. J'ai toujours l'impression que dès que je commence à m'intéresser trop longuement à eux, cela alourdie inutilement le récit qui est déjà suffisamment ettofé. Franchement parlé, c'est aussi la raison pour laquelle j'ai une certaine réticence à me remettre à l'écriture véritablement, car je sais que je devrais m'engager entièrement dedans pour vous pondre quelque chose d'intéressant. Je ne sais pas, j'ai besoin de votre avis en fait. Qu'en pensez-vous? Je dois dire que ça fait réellement plaisir d'écrire avec un vrai traitement de texte, et non pas avec du word pad ou du bloc note que ce soit pour l'orthographe des mots ou autre. Laissé porté par mon enthousiasme, j'ai écrit ce petit passage assez touchant malgré tout. Il se passera dans le chapitre 47 soit l'avant dernier avant le 48 et le chapitre final. Il sera très long comme vous pouvez vous en douter.

Pour ce qui est de ce chapitre en lui même si je peux l'appeler ainsi, il va constituer un peu mon fourre tout où je vais mettre tout les événements que j'ai envie d'écrire en vrac donc vous pourrez le check si vous le voulez régulièrement car quand le nombre de mots augmentera dans mon histoire, cela signifiera en général que j'ai rajouté un petit quelque chose. Il est fort possible que j'écrive toute la partie cinq si l'envie me prend dans quel cas, eh bien vous aurez plus besoin de lire les véritables chapitres en cours. Voici un petit sommaire des scènes: Sachez qu'il y a environ 240 scènes pour toute la partie cinq (je compte comme une scène une action mettant en relation un groupe de personnage ou un personnage seul) et 300 et quelque pour la partie quatre.

Nombre de scènes actuelles: **4  
>Partie 5: Script<strong>**  
><strong>Scène entre Kurama, Kushina et Naruto.  
>Discussion <strong>n°16<strong> entre Naruto et le Kyuubi  
>Discussion <strong>n°8<strong> entre Kakashi et Naruto  
>Scène<strong> n°46<strong> entre Kurama et Naruto (il y en aura beaucoup dans la partie cinq, énormément même, la seconde moitié de cette partie est essentiellement consacré à leurs interactions)**  
><strong>Nombre de mots moyens: **5000**

* * *

><p>"Laisse Kurama venir à l'intérieur, Naruto, j'ai quelque chose à lui dire, de la part de ton père et de moi-même" Naruto hésita, c'était un moment intime avec sa mère, le seul à vrai dire qu'elle n'ait jamais eu. Pouvait-elle le gâcher en introduisant son faux frère?<p>

"S'il-te-plait, Naruto." Sa voix était si douce, elle ne pouvait lutter face à sa mère.

Alors Naruto ouvrit les portes du sceau, de l'extérieur, Kurama remarqua une modification et il y vit une invitation d'entrer dans l'esprit de Naruto. Il se matérialisa devant Kushina et elle dans ce paysage blanc de neige, il avait toujours sa forme de démon. Kushina le fixait avec des larmes aux yeux. D'étranges émotions défilaient sur son visage; peine, compassion, estime, et remerciement pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour sa fille.

"**Kushina...**" Murmura Kurama. Il avait toujours hais cette femme, mais étrangement, il n'arrivait pas à retrouver ses anciennes émotions ici présent. Il la regrettait en fait, il l'avait toujours regretté de n'avoir pu lui pardonner, de se faire pardonner d'elle, pour l'avoir empêcher de vivre avec sa fille et son amant.

"**Cela faisait bien longtemps...**" Kurama fixait ses pieds, il ne savait que dire, alors Kushina fit une chose étrange, elle posa délicatement ses mains sur le visage de Kurama et l'embrassa, la bouche de Naruto fit un 'O' choqué. Kurama ne comprenait pas, mais c'était si bon de recevoir de l'affection, depuis si longtemps il n'en avait reçu qu'il en était en manque. Il lui retourna le baiser, il avait l'impression de faire enfin parti d'une famille, Kushina l'accueillit dans sa famille par cette étreinte. Leur âme se réunissaient, s'entrelaçaient, formant un chant harmonieux, le chant des âmes. Naruto écoutait avec candeur cette douce mélodie, elle ressemblait tant à la berceuse qu'elle avait écouté dans ses rêves pendant son enfance.

Quand Kushina s'éloigna de lui, Kurama avait des yeux fermés, il se délectait de ce moment. Enfin il était reconnu, même si son choix était d'être répudié du monde, cette femme qui ironiquement devait le haïr lui conféra le pardon, et de l'amour. Kushina lui caressa la joue et Kurama tint sa main apposée ainsi avec ces propres mains, les yeux clos. Au combien elle était chaude, si chaleureuse! Kurama était clairement un ange déchu, dont les ailes avaient été sectionnées. Le contact avec la paradis lui restaurait de sa splendeur. Ses cheveux devinrent blonds, ses dents étaient non pointues cette fois là, ainsi que ses ongles qui étaient normaux, et ses yeux miroitaient de leur lueur bleutée. Il avait récupéré Naruto, le corps de Naruto, l'âme de Naruto. Un don inestimable, un présent qui n'avait pas de prix.

Lorsque Kurama rouvrit les yeux, des larmes coulaient de ses paupières humides, quel doux sentiment, il regrettait de n'en avoir connu plus dans cette existence, cela aurait tant changé le cours de sa vie et celui de Naruto. Kushina lui fit un sourire à la fois triste et de regret.

"Tu ressembles tant à Minato, que cela soit par ton comportement ou par ton physique. En te regardant, je parviens à imaginer comment mon fils aurait été. Moi qui n'ait jamais connu ma fille, tu me donnes la chance de contempler le chef d'œuvre de mon autre existence, merci Kurama." Ses cheveux rougeoyants étincelaient par leur beauté, Kurama était envouté par leur ondulation. Une telle femelle aurait pu être tant sa compagne, comme il enviait Minato maintenant d'avoir connu une telle femme.

"Et... Tu sais Kurama, mon fils défunt transparait par tes yeux." Les mains de Kushina courraient sur ses cils. '_Naruto..._' Pensa Kurama avec amertume.

"Maman..." Murmura Naruto. Elle savait que sa mère allait bientôt les quitter, son existence commençait déjà à recéler du monde, ils se devaient d'accomplir le rituel, le Kyuubi s'excitait à l'extérieur de leur réunion.

"Naruto, pardonne lui, je sais que c'est difficile pour tout ce qu'il l'a fait, mais il ne mérite pas ta haine malgré tout..." C'était difficile, ce qu'il avait fait à Sasuke était impardonnable, il l'avait mutilé, et enfin achevé, son doux Sasuke, comme il lui manquait tant. Sa mère la serra une dernière fois dans ses bras, elle mit une main au ventre de sa fille et rit.

"J'espère qu'il sera magnifique!" Kushina s'exclama avec un clin d'oeil. Elle se retourna alors vers Kurama et le serra également dans ses bras. Elle le murmura à son oreille de sorte que Naruto n'entende pas.

"Protège la encore, s'il-te-plait, elle est encore fragile actuellement, je sais que tu n'en as plus pour longtemps et je suis désolée de t'affliger un tel poids sur tes épaules." Kurama lui fit un sourire confiant. Il lui répondit en chuchotant.

"Ne t'inquiète pas Kushina, tant que je vivrais, je serai à ses côtés, pour la protéger elle et son nourrisson, ils font partis de ma famille après tout." Il posa une main assurée sur l'épaule de Kushina en s'éloignant d'elle un peu.

"Merci encore pour tout Kurama..." Sa voix chantait, son esprit se dissolvait en poussière étoilée qui retombait sur Naruto et Kurama.

"Elle est partie..." Dit Kurama nostalgique, sa main planait en l'air, recueillant les dernières parcelles de son ancien conteneur et partenaire.

"Oui..." Bredouilla Naruto émue, elle acquiesça, ils avaient une tâche à accomplir.

* * *

><p><strong>Le monde Intérieur.<strong>

Naruto se tenait en face de la cage du renard à neuf queues qui semblait somnoler paisiblement. Les barreaux en fer s'effritaient chaque jour passant et Naruto savait que la modification du sceau du Shiki Fujin y était pour quelque chose. Elle observait son partenaire avec intérêt. Elle s'étonnait qu'il était si calme malgré les futurs événements à venir. Elle se souvenait qu'avant, il lui aurait pesté de lui laisser le contrôle de son corps pour abattre tout leurs ennemis. Maintenant, il paraissait apaisé, serein, et son souffle lent et profond s'apparentait à celui d'une bête en phase d'hibernation.

Naruto tiqua, et s'approcha de sa bête intérieur. Sa respiration s'accéléra au fil des pas qu'elle effectuait vers lui. L'animal ouvrit d'entre ses vibrisses une pupille scindée par le milieu, et d'un rouge extrêmement vif.

La jeune adulte s'assit alors à côté de la tête de l'énorme créature qui trônait dans son esprit, et ils levèrent tout deux vers le plafond qui n'était plus et qui laissait transparaître un ciel noir d'encre éthéré, un ciel vide de toute étoile, comme si tout espoir était vain dans leur quête, et que l'avenir leur était totalement inconnu.

«Je me demande comment tu peux être si apathique avec ce qui est en train de nous arriver.» Le renard à neuf queues ouvrit sa gueule en grande pour pousser un énorme bâillement, avant de la refermer.

«**Le monde extérieur ne m'a jamais plus intéressé que par le fait d'être un lieu où je pouvais exercer mes pouvoirs.**» Répondit-il d'une voix assoupie avant de bâiller encore ce qui fit soupirer la blonde qui avait son dos à sa joue.

«Tu es toujours le même vieil animal.» Pour la première fois, une étincelle d'intérêt surgit dans les yeux du renard depuis sa venue dans son monde intérieur.

«**En vérité, je suis en perpétuel changement Naruto depuis l'irruption de Kurama dans ma prison et moi-même... Même ta présence ou ton attitude infantile et irrévérencieuse qui m'aurait soit amusé avant ou bien contraire fait glapir de rage ne m'égaille d'avantage que le vol d'une mouette à l'horizon d'une mer sablée.**» Cet étrange aveu eût pour conséquence de faire tourner la tête de Naruto vers lui. Elle leva des yeux curieux sur son visage mais n'y décela rien d'autre que de l'ennui.

«Qu'entends-tu par là?» L'animal descendit ses pupilles vers la forme près de lui.

«**Je réfléchis, c'est tout... Je réfléchis à mes précédents actes qui me paraissent si vains... Je réfléchis sur ce qui m'avait poussé à agir ainsi sans pour autant trouver de réponses. Je n'ai pas de but Naruto. Qu'ai-je fait autre dans ma vie en dehors que de tenter de me venger des maux que l'on m'a causé, ou même essayer de réparer mes fautes, tâche que je considère tout aussi vaine? Que puis-je Naruto, répond moi? Étant un être totalement artificiel, créé de toute pièce, et n'étant censé même pas existé, je vis malgré tout dans ton esprit en tant que parasite et je ne puis mourir étant un être de pur énergie si ce n'est pour me faire assimilé à une entité étrangère; la seule chose que je ne souhaite pas car je désire rester libre et être pensant.**» C'était la première fois pour Naruto qu'elle l'écoutait aussi longuement sans l'interrompre, et que le renard lui-même tire un tel discours de par sa profondeur ou sa longueur.

«Je n'ai pas de réponse à ces questions, Kurama...» Le renard renifla bruyamment, et semblait étonné qu'elle eût l'audace de dire son nom, en dépit de tout ce qu'il représentait pour elle.

«**Ton absence de réponses est déjà une réponse en soit, aussi bien que ta reconnaissance de mon existence.**» Répliqua-t-il tranquillement, et avant de s'assoupir encore sur ses pattes avants. Naruto lui tirait sur ses moustaches pour qu'il l'écoute un peu plus.

«Je t'ai toujours reconnu vieux renard!» S'évertua-t-elle vertement. Le démon renard paraissait légèrement amusé par son interjection à son air plus éveillé.

«**Vraiment? Même quand tu avais envie de te gratter tes joues pendant que tu étais petite et que tu pensais avoir attraper des puces car tu avais fui les villageois qui te poursuivaient en te cachant dans des poubelles.**» Elle rougit en réponse à la fois d'embarras et de colère en se ressassement de mauvais souvenirs auxquels le renard se ria allégrement comme si lui se rappelait d'une bonne époque.

«**Tu devais te voir avec la peau de banane coincée dans l'une de tes couettes et ton air déconfit et écœurée en raison de l'odeur pestilentielle provenant des vêtements que tu venais tout juste d'acheter hors de prix.**» Elle leva un poing vers lui menaçante et il sortit sa langue en la laissant pendre en dehors de son museau.

Elle lui renvoya alors son sourire mesquin.

«Je peux aussi dire de la même chose que toi lorsque ton frère Shukaku te mettait une rouste devant le sennin des six chemins.» Le renard grimaça à la mention de son passé et de ses frères qui n'étaient plus car absorbés dans l'immonde idole qui leur servait de réceptacle. La fusion partielle d'eux deux leur avait fait partager leur plus sombre secret ainsi que leurs plus noires désirs et le plus ancien de leurs souvenirs.

«**Ne parle pas de ce temps Naru, à moins que tu ne veuilles que je remonte encore plus loin, à un temps où tu-sais-qui était encore vivant.**» Elle blanchit littéralement à sa 'mention' comme si elle était prise d'anémie et s'agenouilla au sol en se roulant en boule. Ses bras et ses jambes tremblèrent tout d'un coup comme une feuille morte sous le vent terrassant de l'hiver. Voyant qu'il avait causé une trop forte réaction chez sa partenaire à la mention de son amour défunt et du père de son enfant non né, le renard pressa une patte derrière le dos de la femme pour la ramener vers lui et la réconforter. Elle pleura entre les poils roussis de sa fourrure dense, chaude, et vibrante de vie. Elle prit dans ses petites mains son pelage auquel le renard l'enfouit profondément pour la protéger à la fois de son froid intérieur et de son trouble lattant comme il partageait d'une certaine manière ses émotions.

«**Calme toi Naruto, calme toi, tu sais bien que je ne pensais pas le moins du monde à ce que j'ai dis...**» Naruto eût un sourire amer à la fois à sa remarque parce ce qu'elle se remémorait comment Sasuke l'avait enlacé à l'étreinte étouffante du renard, comment il l'avait conquise il y avait à peine deux mois de cela, lorsqu'il était encore vivant et qu'il lui prononçait des mots doux à l'oreille, qu'il la plaquait sur son torse musclé et qu'il la protégeait de tout les dangers la menaçant, qu'il lui promettait qu'ils allaient vivre heureux et longuement ensembles alors qu'il connaissait déjà le sort qui était sien. Pourquoi devait-il avoir une telle injustice? Pourquoi devait-elle rester seule à jamais?

Naruto hocha la tête et pressa ses mains sur le pelage de l'animal pour se séparer de lui un instant et leur laisser reprendre mutuellement leur souffle.

«C'est si injuste...Pourquoi devait-il mourir? Pourquoi Kurama avait-il besoin de l'assassiner? Pourquoi?» Se plaignit-elle en gémissant, et en nettoyant les larmes qui perlaient doucement de son doux et beau visage. Le renard ne se trompa pas sur quel 'Kurama' elle parlait et il leva son museau vers le ciel noir.

«**Je ne sais pas Naruto, comme toi je cherche des réponses qui je sais ne viendront probablement jamais.**» Son regard semblait s'illuminer d'une étrange lueur rougeâtre à la phrase qu'il venait de prononçait qui semblait embraser ses yeux fissurés qu'il referma ensuite car il connaissait en réalité pourquoi Kurama avait agi et agissait ainsi. Naruto leva ses yeux vers lui et tenta de déchiffrer son indescriptible face remplie de poils qui cachaient ses traits complexes et étroits, comme la tournure de son esprit alambiqué et tortueux. Il semblait retomber dans sa torpeur au rythme de son souffle qui ralentissait. Voyant qu'il n'en disait pas plus autre que son présent ronflement, Naruto se courba respectueusement vers lui. Elle sortit de son esprit en regardant une dernière fois derrière elle pour ne voir qu'un être qui se reposait sereinement à l'inverse d'elle qui se torturait inlassablement.

«Merci vieux renard; de m'avoir parler...» Réussit-elle à dire en partant.

* * *

><p>A son réveil, Naruto remarquait qu'elle avait quelqu'un à côté d'elle. C'était ce bon vieil homme dans la force de l'âge dont les cheveux défiaient la gravité. Il leva la main pour elle pour lui convier son habituel «yo» et de son coutumier sourire à travers son masque. Il faisait parti d'une des constantes de sa vie qui ne changerait jamais se disait la blonde aux yeux bleus alors qu'elle les roulait exagérément.<p>

«Papa ne t'a jamais enseigné à ne pas entrer dans la chambre d'une dame?» Kakashi fit mine de réfléchir intensément à cette question avant de répondre affablement.

«Je n'ai rien à voir de toi que je n'ai déjà vu, Naruto.» Elle lui tirait la langue au fait qu'il l'avait en effet déjà vu chaque recoin de sa personne lorsqu'il changeait ses langes sous un temps où elle était encore bébé, il rajouta grivoisement.

«En vérité pour répondre à ta question, non, Minato m'encourageait sans doute sous l'emprise de ses maîtres et de l'alcool à ce que je m'investisse moi-même de l'intérêt dans lequel je portais sur les femmes qui m'entouraient.» Naruto le dévisagea du regard, incrédule, et l'homme en face d'elle ne sourit que d'autant plus.

«Je n'y crois pas un mot!» Souffla-t-elle bruyamment et il ne fit que hausser les épaules mystérieusement.

«Pourtant, il a réussi à séduire ta mère ainsi...» Naruto était littéralement choquée et Kakashi eût un ricanement malsain en se grattant les cheveux de derrière.

«Ne t'inquiète pas, c'était juste une petite plaisanterie...» Avoua-t-il honteusement après, sauf que Naruto continuait de le fixer, et il commençait à s'interroger s'il n'avait pas quelque chose sur la joue ou pire même, s'il n'avait pas enlevé son masque à son insu.

«Où étais-tu allé tout à l'heure?» Lui questionna-t-elle sans émotion. Le sourire de Kakashi s'effaça pour laisser place à un regard grave et sérieux et Naruto semblait tout aussi froide que lui.

«J'ai eu une petite discussion avec Kurama.» Remarquant qu'elle restait de marbre, il poursuivit.

«Je pense que tu devrais lui parler Naruto, au moins une fois, tente au moins d'engager une conversation avec lui.» Le mutisme de la jeune femme était de givre et ses yeux bleus aussi froids que la glace d'hivers au pôle Nord étaient si langoureux qu'impénétrables, l'ultime barrière de ses sentiments envers son faux frère. L'enthousiasme qu'avait porté auparavant Kakashi pour rapprocher les deux parents s'était considérablement refroidi depuis leur départ de Konoha car il savait combien ils étaient amer l'un pour l'autre. Il la fustigea alors.

«Tu le regretteras sinon Naruto, crois moi sur paro...» Il fut surpris qu'elle l'interrompit dans sa tirade aussi vertement.

«Je n'ai rien à lui dire!» Affirma-t-elle résolument presque en criant, attirant ainsi le regard des autres résidents du camps vers sa tente. Kakashi leva une main en signe de paix et tenta une autre méthode..

«Donc laisse moi juste te compter une histoire. Je suppose que tu peux le supporter après toutes celles que je t'ai bassiner Naruto.» Il attendit qu'elle acquiesce pour continuer. Elle lui concéda cette faveur car de toute façon, elle supposait que même son refus ne lui permettrait de l'empêcher de lui faire la morale.

«Il fut un temps où un homme très célèbre à Konoha fut considéré comme un ami par ses paires, comme un père exemplaire pour son fils, comme un héros de guerre par ses ennemis. Cependant, en raison d'une erreur qu'il avait commise et qui n'en n'était même pas une, il avait perdu tout soutien des siens, même de sa progéniture. Cernée par sa culpabilité et son angoisse, il mit fin à ses jours en marquant à jamais son entourage.» Les yeux de Naruto paraissaient se noircir en croyant savoir où il venait en venir.

«Si tu veux me compter l'histoire de ton père, je la connais déjà Kakashi, c'est inuti...» Il la coupa rudement comme elle l'avait fait tout à l'heure en l'interrompant.

«Sais-tu comment son fils a vécu sa mort Naruto? Sais-tu seulement ce qu'il a ressenti après celle-ci?» Elle hocha la tête morose.

«Un immense sentiment de futilité et de gâchis mêlé à une écrasante affliction remplie de culpabilité. Le garçon ne s'était jamais pardonné pour ce qu'il a fait.» Naruto lui renvoya un regard sec et acéré, en répondant impoliment.

«Je suppose que le garçon c'était toi, Kakashi. Je ne vois toujours pas où tu veux en venir. La guerre a séparé beaucoup de personnes dans notre village, et tu n'es pas le seul à souffrir d'être orphelin, même actuellement.» Elle s'attendait à ce que Kakashi lui réplique sur le même ton mais en échange, il ne fit que sourire étrangement.

«Tu as toi-même répondu ce que je voulais te confier Naruto; la souffrance de l'affliction, cette atroce douleur qui te fait oublier qui tu es, ce que tu es, et ta raison elle-même.» Elle ne répondit rien et regarda ailleurs car elle en avait assez d'entendre de telles inepties. Kakashi se leva lentement et continua de la regarder. Il posa ses mains sur ses joues et l'obligea à le regarder lui.

«Naruto, écoute mes conseils que tu sais être toujours de bons, va le voir...» Des larmes émergèrent des diaphanes pupilles de la jeune femme dont les lèvres vacillèrent éphémèrement.

«Comment le pourrais-je?» Rétorqua-t-elle interrogativement d'une voix brisée où toutes traces de sa présente assertivité s'étaient envolées. Il l'entoura physiquement de ses bras puissants et vigoureux, comme le renard l'avait fait psychologiquement pour la supporter le plus possible dans cette tâche difficile qu'elle devait accomplir coûte que coûte.

«Alors va juste le voir Naruto, comme tu l'as fait pendant ces deux mois avec lui. Tu as peur de le voir, car tu ne sais plus quoi penser de lui n'est-ce pas? Soit juste toi-même, et profite de sa présence pendant qu'il en est encore temps, car nul sait quel tour le futur pourra prendre.» Elle acquiesça doucement, puis il sortit en escomptant qu'elle le suive, mais elle resta sur sa chaise à fixer ses poings sur ses jambes qui tremblotaient encore, et à se pincer les lèvres avec conflit. Il la laissa décider seule en tirant le bas de la tente et en partant.

* * *

><p>Kurama se tenait loin du camps, en solitaire, sur une dune où il observait le ciel parsemé d'étoile pensivement. En bas de lui, il pouvait visualiser les reflets des braises dansantes des feux de leur campement dans la sombre nuit de l'automne. Ses cheveux longs d'ébène tournés au blanc s'affichaient langoureusement sous le zéphyr flottant qui faisait chavirer à chaque ondulation du souffle monotone de celui-ci les fils d'argents qui partaient de leur racines. A la naissance de ses yeux rouges, les profondes rides et cernes de Kurama cernaient son visage vieux et fatigué, et ses tendons ainsi que ses fragiles os s'entrechoquaient fébrilement à la chaleur mordante du désert qui s'infiltrait dans les pores de sa peau fripée. Sa barbe blanche était finement coupée, et n'était que vestiges de sa longue barbe qu'il avait porté jadis lorsqu'il jouait le rôle du Prophète au près des hordes humaines démunies.<p>

L'homme fatigué et vieilli porta alors sa main au niveau de son visage en face de lui, et tendit sa paume vers l'éther en conjurant une aura rouge autour de celle-ci à laquelle il sourit apaisé. Tant qu'il aurait son pouvoir ainsi qu'un souffle de vie, il perpétuerait son projet. Il sentit la présence de sa sœur et son Cœur se profiler derrière son dos.

«Puis-je m'asseoir?» demanda-t-elle faiblement. Il ne se retourna pas et ses yeux papillonnèrent fébrilement

«Bien sûr.» Il l'invita tranquilement en zigzaguant sa main en l'air, puis elle déposa son postérieur avec aise sur le sable qui s'affaissait sous le poids commun de leur corps. Ils regardèrent ensembles les palmiers du désert se fléchirent sous le vent qui chantait une complainte assourdie. Naruto regardait son alter ego masculin plus âgé à côté d'elle et elle frémissait à la pensée de devenir aussi ridée que lui. A son trouble, Kurama sourit malicieusement.

«_Il_ n'a pas toujours été ainsi, tu n'as donc nul besoin de t'inquiéter.» Rajouta-t-il avec un peu rire. Elle se passa alors en mémoire leurs nombreuses discussions sur_ lui_. Retournant à son état coutumier de fatalisme, il se retourna tristement vers elle.

«De quoi ai-je l'air Naruto, dis le moi réellement. Je n'ai jamais été attaché à mon physique car je n'en avais originalement pas un mais je sais que je ne suis que le fantôme de celui que j'ai été.» Elle se pinça les lèvres, et tenant de faire une grimace comique en levant son pouce vers lui.

«Tu me sembles en pleine forme!» S'écria-t-elle sur un ton enjoué. Les commissures aux lèvres de Kurama devinrent humides de salive, et il déglutit pour retenir le gloussement qui allait lui traverser la gorge. Que c'était étrange d'avoir une si normale discussion à la veille de leur combat final et sans doute de son inéluctable mort.

«Répond moi franchement Naruto.» Elle le toisa alors plus sérieusement. Sa cagoule accrochée à sa toge marron de tuile qui lui descendait telle une robe à ses tibias et ses sandales en cuir dont les crochets ressortissaient de leurs réceptacles lui conféraient un air païen. Il avait l'air d'être un centenaire, ce que Naruto lui renseigna sans piquer de far. Kurama devint morose en tapotant ses doigts sur son front.

«Quelle tristesse à vingt-six ans de faire quatre fois mon âge!» Ils retournèrent alors tout deux leurs regard à l'horizon. L'un replie de promesses et l'autre condamné à s'éteindre. Kurama commença à chantonner avec sa voix acariâtre et chevrotante.

«Oh light...» Il fut coupé en plein milieu.

«Encore ce vieux refrain désuet.» Commenta dédaigneusement la jeune femme. Décontenancé, Kurama se retourna pénaud vers elle.

«Te dérange-t-il tant?» Elle hocha la tête succinctement.

«Non, mais je me demande d'où il provient.» Somma-t-elle en faisant la moue.

«Ceci est une excellente question! En effet...» S'exclama-t-il vivement avant de s'envenimer dans une quinte de toux grasse et affreuse à entendre. Il se détourna de Naruto en se penchant sur le côté pour expulser la maladie en dehors de son corps. Ses facultés regénératives et son système immunitaire avaient gravement diminuées ces jours-ci. Le regard de Naruto sur lui était indifférent, elle ne portait même pas de la pitié à son égard, ni de haine non plus, non, juste une écrasante indifférence, comme si elle regardait un mendiant en train de dépérir sur la route sachant qu'elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Il reprit sa contenance en s'asseyant encore. Naruto continuait de le fixer de façon illisible.

«Je disais; cette chanson provient en vérité de ma première femme.» Les yeux de Naruto s'écarquillèrent et elle glapit ardemment.

«Tu as eu une compagne?» Elle se pinça alors les lèvres, comme si elle regrettait d'avoir agi si vivement, comme si son ancienne jalousie de petite sœur revenait spontanément à la surface envers son grand frère qui acquiesça gravement.

«Plusieurs en réalité.» Naruto était éberluée, elle n'aurait jamais cru ça de lui, mais au sourire d'or qu'il affichait, il ne pouvait dire que la vérité.

«Qui étaient-elles?» Requit-elle et il tourna un regard inquisiteur vers elle, comme s'il était à la fois estomaqué et ravi qu'elle soit si curieuse à son propos. Elle s'embarrassa à son regard scrutateur et maudit sa propre curiosité. Pourquoi était-elle de toute façon intéressée à lui? Il allait périr sous sa lame après qu'ils allaient effectuer leur mission de toute façon, c'était ce qu'ils s'étaient promis au début de leur voyage succédant à la mort de Sasuke. Il mit fin à son émoi interne en répondant à sa question.

«J'en ai seulement eu deux.» Il ne répondait pas à sa question, ce qu'elle remarqua pertinemment. Il leva se regard au firmament et semblait se perdre dans ses souvenirs.

«Elles étaient trop biens pour moi de toute façon...Trop bonnes pour leur bien.» Alors, Naruto posa une interrogation bien plus dérangeante.

«Que leur aient-elles advenu?» Les yeux de Kurama s'humidifièrent légèrement puis il les referma pour ne laisser transparaître d'avantage sa peine intérieur.

«La première a succombé par ma faute et ma bêtise, et j'ai répudié l'autre par choix, et je n'ai toujours pas entendu parler d'elle depuis.» Il secoua la tête comme pour enlever l'idée de son esprit. Kurama sortit alors la lame de son fourreau accroché à son dos racorni, et il en sortit un ninjato violet brillant, dont la lame étincelait sous la lueur de la lune montante.

«Mon premier amour, mon sabre provient d'elle, et c'est tout ce qu'il me reste d'elle.» Naruto porta intuitivement sa main à son collier qui pendait à son cou, formé par les cheveux entremêlés et scellés de Sasuke. Kurama rangea alors son sabre dans un crissement vibrant, et se leva, puis s'étira longuement.

«Il est temps de revenir au camps Naruto, ou tes amis vont commencer à s'inquiéter. Ils ne m'aiment déjà pas assez pour me soupçonner de t'avoir enlever ou je ne sais quoi.» Il partit alors sur une démarche chaloupée qui était la sienne. Naruto quant elle à rester là, perdue dans ses pensées concernant cette étrange discussion qu'elle avait partagée avec son ennemi juré.


End file.
